Damaged Love
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Dr. Caroline Quinzel finds herself in a dangerous yet passionate obsession of love when the infamous Nikalus Mikaelson enters her life. Based on DC comic characters The Joker and Harley Quinn.
1. I Wanna Talk About You

**I'm back! It didn't take long for me to start writing again, I've had so many different ideas in my head and hope to write them all eventually.**

 **Brief AN:**

 **As the summary says, this is a story based on the relationship between The Joker and Harley Quinn (my new obsession). The key word is BASED, Klaus and Caroline's relationship in this story will not be exactly the same but I will take a lot of aspects of JxH's relationship and incorporate it in the story. Writing Klaroline like this is a challenge so bear with me but I'm very excited for this story!**

 **Also, I know not everyone likes The Joker and Harley's relationship and that's fine but DO NOT read this story if so! DO NOT cry in my reviews and inbox about not approving of this relationship dynamic because bluntly, I do not care and there are people who do like it and actually want to read it. With that said, enjoy :)**

* * *

Smoothing down her black pencil skirt with sweaty palms and fixing her white lab coat, Dr. Caroline Quinzel walked cautiously opening the door of the therapy room.

It was cold, bleak and dim but this was Arkham Asylum after all. The home for the worse of the worse criminals and psychopaths, there was no better fitting atmosphere.

It was her first day and she was already assigned her first patient, a special patient.

She heard about him before, how couldn't she? He was the clown prince, nemesis of the knight, the murdering psychopath of Gotham.

His reputation spoke for himself but Caroline was intrigued as much as she was nervous. In a sense, after briefly skimming through his file, she already felt a connection with him.

He was already waiting for her inside, staring at the cement wall. Dressed in grey sweatpants and a straightjacket, sitting up straight in the cold metal chair with an unreadable expression on his face.

Caroline gulped.

Just being in the same room with the most dangerous man she'd ever encounter was chilling. He didn't look up at her until the door made a loud noise when she closed it shut.

A gasp escaped the blonde doctor's pink lips as their eyes finally met, his gaze as intense as his presence.

Caroline discreetly cleared her throat, the black heels she was wearing clicking loudly on the floor as she made her way over to the table.

"Hello, we're just going to do a quick psychiatric evaluation." Caroline simply explained.

She fought off a blush feeling his eyes follow her every move until she sat in the chair across from him.

She sat up confidently, placing his file in front of her on the metal table. Crossing her legs and avoiding eye contact as she flipped to the first page of the folder, putting on an unbothered facade.

He couldn't help but smirk.

"Doctor?"

Caroline instantly looked up at the sound of his beautifully accented voice.

\- _He's British?_

Their eyes intensely met again and Caroline was taken aback, finally setting in on his appearance.

He had flawlessly pale skin, wide blue green eyes with dark bags under them as if he hadn't slept in months. You would never guess anything was wrong with him based on his relaxed demeanor and calm tone, he seemed 'normal'.

Caroline bit her inner cheek, shifting her attention from his face to his short dark blonde curls and his naturally seductive red lips.

He was attractive, very attractive actually to the point where Caroline caught herself staring a second too long.

"If you wanted a peep show, love all you had to do was ask?" He teased with a smirk.

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "Shall we begin?"

"Snappy." He teased with a smirk, leaning forward. "Are you just itching to hear my tragic story, Doctor?"

She swallowed. "Not every story has to be tragic."

He scoffed. "Come now, love you think you end up in a rut like this if you had a loving background, a caring family and healthy childhood? You think too highly of us."

"Do you want to tell me your story?" Caroline asked, dodging his comments as she folded her hands together on the table.

"I would think you would already know. My finest moments have been on every billboard, magazine rack and newsstand." He proudly informed.

"I don't want to make any assumptions. I want _you_ to tell me." She claimed.

He tilted his head staring at her blankly as if he was studying her.

Caroline felt red creep up her face in flattery, his stare set her skin on fire. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair, that escaped her bun, behind her ear. Shifting in her seat slightly as she waited for his response. The man defiently had a way of intimidating you without even having to say a word.

He sat back in his chair, letting out a heavy sigh before nodding his head for her to continue.

She nodded back. "Okay..." She opened his file furrowing her eyebrows. "Oh...umm, you look much different from your profile picture."

"My mugshot." He corrected.

Caroline nervously cleared her throat. "Yes, you had green hair when you were admitted?"

He shrugged. "I went through quite the rebellious phase."

Caroline nodded. "You want to talk about that?"

"Not particularly." He quickly answered.

She nodded, slightly frustrated how short he was being with her.

About 10 minutes flew by with them sitting in silence just staring at each other. This session was equivalent to pulling teeth, Caroline thought she was stubborn until now. Until this irritatingly fascinating man proved her otherwise and frustrated every bone in her body as much as he thrilled them.

She sighed. "Look, we're not breaking any ground here and you're completely missing the point of this experience."

His eyebrows raised. "This experience?"

"Yes, this experience of me helping you and trying to make sense of who you are and what you do."

He looked at her curiously.

"People don't just do things to do them, that's not how it works. There's always a reason behind everything; a story. Everyone has a story even you."

She sighed, fixing her reading glasses on her face. "I'm here to help _you,_ okay? I'm not going to judge you or punish you, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" He asked softly.

"To understand you." She simply stated.

A barely visible grin appeared on his lips, so small Caroline would've missed it if she looked away.

She wanted to understand him.

She wanted to sympathize with him.

She wanted to comfort him.

\- _Excellent_. Klaus devilishly thought to himself.

"You make quite a convincing case, love." He said with a smirk.

Caroline grinned. "Thanks also I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'love' during our sessions, it's not appropriate."

"Then what else am I to call you Doctor?" He innocently asked.

"Caroline, Caroline Quinzel." She answered shyly.

"Hmm, Caroline..." He recited, sending unwanted chills down her spine.

Why was the sound of her name falling from his full red lips so...soothing?

"Well it's nice to officially meet you, Doctor Quinzel." He sang her last name with a smile.

Caroline pressed her lips together, attempting to suppress her smile. "You too..." She glanced at the name tag in his folder. "Niklaus?"

"Are you asking?"

"You have a few on this list: King of Gotham, The Joker-"

"That one actually has a fun story attached to it." He claimed with a chuckle.

"Care to share?"

He briefly considered. "Another day."

She happily nodded, flashing him a wide smile. "So what can I call you?"

He sighed heavily leaning back on the cold chair.

It was obvious Caroline was attracted to him and quickly and oddly enough enjoyed his company. He wasn't going to act like she wasn't one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen. Instead he would use that to his advantage, it would make his plan easier. She saw someone to befriend while he saw the perfect opportunity out of here.

His tongue discreetly ran over his bottom lip. "Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus."

She loved his name.

"Okay _Klaus_ , now that introductions are settled we can start. You mentioned your father, do you want to talk about him?" Caroline asked pulling out her pen and notepad.

"I wanna talk about you."

Klaus's answer surprised her, leaving her temporarily speechless till she snapped out of it.

"Umm, that's not really how this works." She clarified with a soft laugh.

He scrunched his forehead. "You wanted me to talk."

"Yeah but about you..."

"Everything you need to know about me is in those papers."

"Klaus-"

"Unless you have a folder the size of a textbook with every detail of your life handy, I wanna talk about _you_ Doctor Quinzel." Klaus firmly stated, leaving Caroline speechless.

This was wrong.

It was her job to get inside his head not the other way around, he was the patient and she was the therapist. Him asking personal questions about her was unprofessional but, why was there a small part of her who craved it?

Craved his attention, wanting him to dive into her thoughts and unravel her. Caroline wanted to open herself to him in ways she never had with anyone. There was an invisible magnetic pull between them, she couldn't break it and she didn't want to.

Caroline shyly flipped the loose strand of hair out her face again. "There's really not much to know about me."

Klaus scoffed. "I find that very hard to believe."

She anxiously bit her bottom lip.

The pale skinned man scooted up in his seat. "I'm sure being a doctor for the criminally insane wasn't your only life goal, so tell me. What are your hopes, your dreams, everything you want out of life?"

Caroline hesitated as her stomach began to flutter, playing with her fingers.

"I-I don't know I guess I want what everyone wants..."

"Which is?"

"Love, passion, adventure-"

"Danger?" Klaus interrupted.

She stared at him longly, a spark igniting in her blue eyes.

The blonde anxiously played with her fingers and crossed her legs. "Yeah, yeah some danger."

"Is that why you became a psychiatrist? Do you feel that seductive pull of danger when you're talking to murderers and mad men?" His question catching her off guard.

"Tell me Doctor Quinzel, do you get a thrill out of talking to me? Getting into my head and unraveling my dark past? Do you get off to it?" He boldly asked making Caroline gasp.

Her mouth opened but no words came out, her red colored cheeks proof of her embarrassment.

Klaus amusingly smirked. "It's alright, you know?"

Caroline looked at him nervously.

"Curiosity. Discovering the darkest aspects of yourself, wanting to befriend the demons in your head can be scary; terrifying even. But most of the best things in life are. People like _you_ , want to fit into society norms to the point where you'll willingly live inside of a cage of who you are."

She took in every word as if it was from the Holy Book. Deciding not to question him on the 'people like you' tidbit, she stayed silent as he continued.

"You can't expect the world to accept you if you can't even accept yourself." He smiled, exposing his perfect off-white teeth for the first time since the session began, relaxing Caroline's tensed body.

"But if you let that happen you'll lose who you are..."

"Or you'll realize you've never felt more like yourself." Klaus concluded with a smirk.

Caroline felt as if she was in a daze just listening to him speak.

Every word escaping his lips sounded so fluid and entrancing. She could listen to him all day without feeling bored, he had to be the most fascinating man she had ever met. Klaus seemed so intelligent and confident about himself and life, a trait Caroline never related to. But he awoke something within her, with just this brief conversation. He made her want those endless possibilities, tap into her inner self and see what she finds.

Something dangerous yet appealing, a feeling she wanted to explore and share with him.

"You're quite wise." She said.

Klaus shrugged. "I like to think so."

Caroline nervously smiled, removing the glasses from her face.

"Wow." He said breathlessly.

Caroline furrowed her brows as she looked around the room. "What?"

"You're beautiful." He complimented with a smirk that set Caroline's entire body ablaze and heightened all her senses.

In her 24 years, no one had ever taken such interest in her. Sure, many men have found her attractive but none have genuinely called her beautiful. No one took the time to sit with her and ask what she wanted in her life. Or asked about her passions and interests except for the seemingly dangerous man across from her in a straightjacket.

Caroline didn't know how to describe the feelings she was having or why she was feeling them, it was just...right.

"Umm, thanks..." The blonde whispered, trying to fight off a smile by nibbling on her bottom lip as she drew her attention back to his paperwork.

Klaus smiled wide at her bashful reaction.

He got under her skin quicker than expected, she was already naively swooning and entranced by every word he spoke.

He had her exactly where he needed her.

* * *

 **And so it begins...**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. You Don't Trust Me?

**Hey guys! The reviews from the first chapter were overwhelming, thank you so much. This chapter does include some aspects from Suicide Squad and The Arkham Asylum game.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

She loved Thursdays.

For the past few weeks, Caroline has been seeing Klaus every Thursday for his weekly sessions and each one better than the last. Though it was unprofessional, she didn't mind that most of their sessions turned into him asking questions about her. No one had ever really shown much interest in Caroline before yet here's this mad man, this psychopathic killer, who wanted to know _everything_.

Her likes and dislikes, why she decided to become a psychiatrist, where'd she go to school, how did she like working at Arkham etc. Questions that most people would find basic but Caroline couldn't have been more appreciative. If only getting to know him was as easy as him getting to know her.

Most of their meetings resulted in the tables being turned on her because Klaus refused to talk about himself. Caroline usually asked questions in regards to his criminal background or his home life but just received silence in return. It was frustrating at times but she didn't mind.

All she cared about was being with him.

Caroline decided to switch up the routine for today's session, instead of sitting in the room with the metal table, she asked for him to meet her in her office. She was preparing her notes as well as checking herself out in the mirror so she looked presentable for him.

She wore her hair down instead of the usual bun, her golden blonde curls cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her eye makeup was subtle but noticeable, intensifying her blue eyes through her glasses. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, providing a decent view of her cleavage and her mid thigh pencil skirt hugged her curves nicely.

A gasp escaped her lips when she heard the door of her office open, a few guards walking in with Klaus in between them.

Caroline was stunned by his presence as if she had never seen him before, completely getting lost in his intense gaze.

"Where do you want him?" One guard asked, gripping one of Klaus's biceps tightly.

Caroline blinked a few times. "Sorry umm...you can just sit him on the couch please." She said looking up and earning a small smirk from him.

She discreetly bit her bottom lip as she walked over to her chair to retrieve her white doctor's coat. Smiling the guards off, she closed the door behind them.

Composing herself with few deep breaths, she turned on her heel to finally face him. He was lying down on the couch, tense in his straightjacket but with a small grin spread across his face.

"Hello, Dr. Quinzel. You look lovely." Klaus complimented with a smirk.

Caroline blushed. "Hi Klaus." She shyly greeted walking over to him.

"How are you today?"

He shrugged. "Kinda restless, didn't get much sleep but I'm better now that I'm in here with you."

She smiled taking a seat in the chair by the him.

"So you had a restless night, huh?"

He nodded, observing the badge on her coat pocket swinging around as she pulled out her notepad.

"Why is that? And can I have an actual answer this time?" She added before he could respond.

Klaus smirked. "Actually I wouldn't mind talking if I didn't feel so...restrained."

Caroline crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"The jacket, lov-Dr. Quinzel..." He corrected. "A man isn't exactly in the mood to open up about himself when he's all closed in."

She gulped.

"Umm I-I can't do that..." She said softly.

Klaus's eyes lowered in disappointment.

"It's not that I don't want to..." Her voice hesitant. "But keeping it on is for your own good."

He scoffed. "My own good? Love, have you ever worn one of these? Just imagine not having any arms, not being able to move but knowing you can."

Caroline stared into his pleading eyes.

"I'm not a danger to myself, I can't die even if I wanted to." He claimed.

"Everyone die-"

"I _can't_." He emphasized. "Now can you please just take this bloody thing off of me?"

Caroline wasn't too surprised by his god complex comments, he was diagnosed as a megalomaniac by his former doctors but she decided to not to question it now.

She tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear "Klaus, I don't want you to be uncomfortable but you have it on for a reason. For what's best for you, me and anyone you interact with outside of your cell."

"You think I'd hurt you? You don't trust me?" Klaus innocently asked.

Caroline's words were caught in her throat. It was paining her to see him so desperate and disappointed.

Oddly enough, she did trust him.

I'm just true short time they've known each other, they've shared a connection that neither had experienced with anyone else. Caroline wasn't an idiot, she knew who Klaus was and that he was extremely dangerous but that wasn't the man she saw every Thursday. That wasn't the man who never wasted a moment calling her beautiful or made her feel cared for.

The Klaus she knew was different than what the world saw, of what they forced themselves to believe. He wasn't a threat to her, he wouldn't hurt her.

After much thought, Caroline slowly placed her notepad and pen on the floor. She reached into her bag for the key while also asking Klaus to sit up, which he graciously obeyed. His back was facing her as she bent down to his level to unlock the jacket.

A wide smile formed on Klaus's red lips, feeling the jacket loosen with each tug of the lock and strap. Eventually it was completely undone and he had never felt more liberated.

Sighing in contentment, Klaus dramatically stretched his arms out. "Ahh, I feel better already."

Caroline's eyes raked over his nicely fit form. His lean yet muscular arms, veins exposed with each stretch. She peeked the v-line by his hips and his toned torso when his t-shirt slightly lifted.

\- _God he's beautiful_.

She flashed him a smile as she put the key back into her bag. "I'm glad."

"No, really..." He hastily grabbed her hand, engulfing it with his.

The blonde Doctor looked down at their joint hands in shock; this was the first time they had ever touched.

His hand was so cold but it warmed every fiber in her body. It was almost overwhelming how electrifying one simple touch from him was, she didn't want him to ever let go.

His large hand held her small one tightly, pulling her in closer. Their faces inches apart, Caroline could feel his cool breath brush her face.

"Thank you, Caroline." Klaus sweetly smiled, making her smile back at him.

She loved when he said her name.

"You're welcome." She nicely replied, staring down at the big stone on his finger. "Nice ring."

Klaus glanced at their joint hands. "It's a family ring, I'm not supposed to have any items in here but you can keep my secret, right?"

"Anything for you- I mean yeah." She stuttered her response.

Klaus smiled.

"You can't take it off?" She asked.

"Let's just say it wouldn't be wise if I did." He replied, letting go of her hand.

Caroline widely grinned as she sat back into the chair

He was playing her like a fiddle, it was almost too easy.

Klaus lied down on the couch, glancing at her badge once again then back up to her eyes.

"Now, how about those restless nights?"

* * *

"I guess I do what I do the because of impulses, an out of body experience you would say." Klaus began, laying his back in the couch still not wearing his straightjacket.

Caroline was proudly writing his every word I to her notepad. After five sessions, Klaus was finally talking about himself and actually putting thought into it. She now knows in his spare time of not killing people, he's an artist. He even secretly makes sketches whenever in his cell though he refused to show any of them to Caroline. She figured now that they trust each other, he was more comfortable opening up to her.

His participation was refreshing and appreciated and made Caroline like him more than she already did.

"Understandable." She commented looking down at her writing. "You know, I just have to say you've shown a lot of progression the past few meetings so I got you a present."

Klaus looked at her in amusement, sitting up on the couch as she reached into her bag, pulling out a small stuffed animal.

"I got you a kitty." She announced happily with a huge grin. "It's not much but it can help scare away those restless nights." She explained handing it to him.

He grabbed it out of her hand, examining it thoroughly with a fake smile.

\- _She really brought me a stuffed toy?_ Klaus thought to himself and mentally rolling his eyes.

Sometimes he wondered if buttering her up like this was worth it, then he looked at her badge once more and his face lit up.

"So thoughtful." Klaus responded. "You know, I use to have a cat when I was a young boy. His name was Rupert, more of a family pet everyone loved Rupert."

Caroline smiled.

"Then I killed him." He said with a casual expression.

Caroline's smile slowly dropped. "Oh?"

"My family and I stayed in England for a month visiting some family and old friends. I said bringing Rupert would be a mistake but they didn't listen to me, no one ever listened to me." He said softly.

"Anyways, it was snowing out and I had forgotten Rupert was still outside. His body was found the following week under a pile of fresh powdered snow." He concluded with a subtle smile.

Caroline swallowed. "You left him outside?"

Klaus shrugged. "It was an accident."

She understandably nodded.

"But I did watch him struggle as he scratched the door trying to get in." He claimed making Caroline shiver.

"I'm joking." He claimed.

A nervous breathless laugh passed between her lips, mainly because she wasn't sure if he was actually joking.

"Okay umm, well that was rather informative."

"I aim to please." Klaus playfully smirked.

"So you mentioned your family, you've never talked about them before."

"And?"

"We can, if you want."

"Love, don't you think if I wanted to talk about my family I would have?"

"Well it took you awhile to talk about yourself at all so anything is possible, and don't call me love."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "What about _your_ family?"

"Me and my mom aren't close, I'm an only child and my dad ran out on me and my mom with another man when I was eight."

"Sounds adventurous." He smirked.

Caroline laughed. "It's not at all."

"Let's get into your childhood now. Your siblings for example, it says you have five...and one deceased." She read, fixing her glasses.

The mood in the room drastically changed.

Klaus's body tensed as well as his grip on the stuffed animal.

Caroline stared at him cautiously, flipping the page in her notes. "Your youngest brother, Henrik..."

Klaus's face hardened at just the name of his late brother.

"He died...how did that happen?" She carefully asked.

"I said I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." He sternly answered with a hiss.

Caroline slightly jumped in her seat, it was the first time she had ever feared him. She didn't want to be afraid of him, she trusted him.

The secret to getting through to Klaus was to not push him or his issues. Instead of respecting his wishes, Caroline invaded his space and now he was angry and hurt and she had no one to blame but herself. She was just starting to make a breakthrough with him. She wanted him to trust her and continue talking to her, not push him further away.

Nervously pressing her lips together, Caroline slowly reached her hand out to rest upon his.

Not enough words could describe how wrong and unprofessional this was but she didn't care. This was her comforting the man she cares about.

She grabbed his hand, soothingly rubbing over his knuckles with her thumb.

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, observing her hand's actions.

\- _Why is she comforting me? All I need is a way out of her and here she goes again, caring about me? I didn't ask nor want it? So why does she keep fucking doing it?!_

His thoughts so loud he felt they were going to spill out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Caroline finally said. "I shouldn't have pushed you, I didn't mean to. Please don't be angry, we can talk about something else anything you want, anything." She smiled.

Klaus felt his body relax and his grip on the stuffed toy loosened.

Caroline's hand was soft upon his and he felt himself relaxing into her touch. He blinked out of the brief trance, hastily snatching his hand away from her's.

He lied back down on the couch as Caroline shifted in her seat, waiting for him to say anything.

Klaus took a deep breath before turning his head towards her. "Tell me something Dr. Quinzel, have you ever had a really bad day?" He asked dryly.

Caroline's head popped up. "What do you mean by that?"

"When it all becomes too much. When your memories become your worst enemy, you know there's nothing more cruel than memory." He turned his face towards the ceiling again. "All the things you wish you could forget, that you want to forget continuously eating at you to remind you. You can't even escape into your own madness, it's just...emptiness."

Caroline's eyes slightly welled up. "Is...is that how you feel, empty?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, sometimes."

Caroline pressed her lips together to suppress her sadness for him.

"But then you meet someone, someone special who fills that void and puts it all together in the end, makes you realize something."

"Realize what?"

"Fate. Makes you realize that fate is real. All the bad days, the brutalities were all in the hands of fate." He gestured with his hands. "There is no such thing as chance or coincidence. It was always meant to be. Everything leading up to right now..." Klaus concluded turning to look at her blushing face again.

Caroline was in awe of what he was saying.

\- _Was he talking about her?_

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked calmly.

After a minute of processing, she nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Klaus simply smirked at her

Caroline could practically feel her face heating up in flattery and modesty. She tried to hide her smile the best she could but it was torture. Klaus always had a way of making her face light up with joy with just a look, let alone the things he said to her.

"I like you, Dr. Quinzel." Klaus said.

"Klaus..." She blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm serious, seeing you is what I look forward to every week, you're the only one who truly...understands me." He explained. "You're great but I don't need to tell you that, I'm sure all your friends tell you that all the time."

Caroline shyly looked down at her notes, brushing a few strands of hair out her face. "I don't really have many friends."

Klaus gasped. "How does someone with your wit, brains and beauty have no friends? It's unheard of."

She shrugged.

He sat up, startling Caroline as he leaned in so close their faces inches apart.

"Well, you have one now." Klaus claimed in an almost hush tone.

Caroline could feel her heart thudding like a machine gun at the close proximity. He didn't touch her but her skin was in flames from head to toe. Their eyes met in the most heated gaze, Caroline felt like she was going to faint even though she was sitting down. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth when she noticed his eyes shift to her pink lips.

She wanted to kiss him.

God, she wanted to kiss him. Caroline caught herself in a haze of everything that was Klaus. For weeks all she could think about was how his full lips would feel against hers. Would they be soft and delicate? Was he a more aggressive kisser or did he like to savor the moment? Was he affectionate during or did he just let his mouth express his desires?

No. This was wrong. She should not be fantasizing about kissing her patient. Her psychotic, murderous, smooth talking and incredibly attractive patient.

All the questions rumbling in her head as his eyes continued to explore her face and upper body.

When he leaned in closer, she was almost certain he was making the first move.

"I think it's time you put that torturous device back on me now." Klaus suggested with a grin.

His words like an ice bucket of water crashing down over Caroline's head.

She blinked out of her daze. "What?"

Klaus smirked glancing over at the straightjacket resting lazily on the floor.

Caroline followed his eyes before looking down at her watch.

\- _Their hour was already up?_

"Wow, I-I didn't even realize how fast time flew by." She said shyly.

"It's quite alright."

She rewarded him with a grin before picking up the straightjacket.

"You know, if it was up to me you would never wear this thing." She claimed walking it over to him.

Klaus shrugged. "It's fine, I won't be needing it soon anyways."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" She asked with small smile.

He smirked. "Session's over, _love_."

She lightly giggled at his teasing tone putting the straightjacket on him tight.

"You have a beautiful laugh. I wish I could've heard it more often." Klaus honestly claimed.

Caroline widely smiled. "There's always next time." She reassured as she locked the clothing item on him

"Hmm..." Was all he said before the two guards knocked on the door.

Caroline hesitantly turned the doorknob to let them in.

They aggressively grabbed him by the arm which oddly enough, made Klaus laugh.

She had never heard his laugh either.

"Have a nice evening, Dr. Quinzel." Klaus cryptically said before being escorted out the room.

Caroline waved him off and instantly missed his presence.

She always missed him after their sessions and having to wait a week to be alone with him again was becoming torturous. Her feelings were getting the best of her and she even came close to crossing the line today.

As wrong as her feelings were, nothing about it felt wrong. Caroline had never felt closer to anyone she's come across in her life. She loved hearing and talking with him, seeing him smile and getting to know him. She loved when he'd call her beautiful or grab her hand if only briefly and still craving his touch.

His criminal background was no concern to her, when they would talk she was talking to Klaus the man, not Klaus the murderer.

It was settled and as unconventional as it was, Caroline knew.

As unprofessional as it sounds, she had fallen in love with her patient.

* * *

Caroline happily drove to work the next day with a permanent smile drawn on her face.

It wasn't a Thursday but she was still looking forward to seeing Klaus, he hadn't escaped her mind since their last session.

All night she was trying to convince herself that what she was feeling was wrong and that acting on them would ruin everything. Everything she worked for, the schooling, student debts and overnight trainings would go down the drain. She could lose her license and career over this one patient.

This one special patient.

Caroline would then remember his velvety voice, his eyes shimmering in the light exposing the green trim around his iris, the way he spoke to her...it was the little things that turned into big things that made it worth it.

Klaus was worth it.

She wanted him in her life even if that meant she cousin only see him once a week. Their connection was undeniable and incomparable to anything she had ever felt with someone. Being no stranger to the phrase 'life's too short', Caroline knew this was it. If she didn't tell him now, she never will and she didn't want another day without him knowing how she felt; she knew he felt it too.

After parking in her reserved area, she fluffed her hair and checked her make up in the mirror then grabbed her purse and suitcase walking into the building.

When she pushed the doors open, her smile fades at the scene in front of her.

Police uniforms, yellow caution tape and bells ringing were everywhere.

Caroline stepped further into the main entrance, police were questioning doctors and nurses.

She observed carefully as she walked towards the cell block and was met with a slightly similar scene. There were more police officers and crime scene investigators, likely this is where the situation took place.

\- _Klaus_.

Caroline subtly rushed through the crowd, she needed to see him, to know he was okay. What if he's confused about all that's happening and needs her right now?

"Whoah, whoah, where do you think you're going miss?" A male detective asked, stopping Caroline in her tracks.

She wanted to rip his head off.

"I-I just got here, I have patients and I need to know what's happening."

"You're a doctor here?" He asked.

"Yes, Caroline Quinzel."

He tilted his head. "Hmm...where's your work badge, Miss Quinzel?"

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion, prepared to pull her badge off her coat pocket...

Her eyes slightly widened as she continued to feel the empty spot on her coat where her badge usually resided.

\- Where is it?

She gulped. "I always have it on me, it must've fell off or something."

"Sorry, no identification no entry."

"Hey, she is a doctor here. I can vouch for her." Dr. Lockwood claimed from behind her.

The detective respectfully nodded, stepping aside to let them both in.

Caroline briefly grinned at the other Doctor. "Thanks."

Dr. Lockwood grinned back. "You're welcome, interesting work setting, huh?"

"What happened?"

He led her down the cell aisles. "There was a prison break last night."

She gasped.

"Yeah, we were all pretty taken aback too though we should've saw it coming."

"How many?" She nervously asked as they continued walking.

"Only one but a major one. We thought we had him under control but based on what we found..."

Caroline was still confused and almost nervous to ask who it was.

\- _It wouldn't be him. He wouldn't leave me._

Her thoughts turned into mush when they arrived at the broken opened cell.

 _His_ cell.

Caroline's heart dropped and she felt as if she was going to faint.

Klaus was gone.

She quickly blinked away her tears, hoping the other doctor wouldn't notice and instead focused on the blood bath in front of her.

"He must've broken out in the middle of the night. We found his cell like this and thankfully he didn't have an inmate, it got...pretty bad." Dr. Lockwood explained as they both observed the badly bent metal of the cell bars and the brutally murdered bodies inside.

\- _Did he do that himself?_

He sighed. "Two of our guards were killed during the break as well. One was torn apart, literally while the other one was killed and stripped of his uniform. Their throats were torn open and their bodies practically drained of blood, it's odd but it's been his MO."

Her heart began to race.

"Seems he walked right out of here, he didn't even trigger the alarms."

Caroline bit her bottom lip nervously, now having a pretty good guess what happened to her badge.

She was shaken, hurt, sad and enraged all in one package and she couldn't even express it.

"Hey..." The other doctor placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna catch him, we always do. Klaus Mikaelson might as well consider this palace his second home the amount of times he comes in and out of here."

Caroline granted him a small smile.

"I know he was your patient and he seemed to actually enjoy talking to you, we thought he was finally making a breakthrough..."

She pressed her lips together, focusing her eyes on his empty bed.

"But you can't fix everyone, no matter how hard you may want to." He concluded giving her shoulder a light pat before walking off.

Caroline felt helpless, broken, like her entire world was crashing down on her at once.

Was this what a broken heart felt like?

Fleeing to her office, she closed the door with a loud slam and pressed her back against it.

She removed her glasses as streams of tears spilled down her face. Her chest felt hollow as if she was missing apart of herself, she was. She was missing him.

\- _Why would he leave? How could he leave without at least saying goodbye?_

In the small time they've known each other, she felt a real connection with Klaus and it would be a lie if he said he didn't feel the same.

Just yesterday, the things he said to her about how she deserved good people in her life, he looked forward to their sessions every week or that he was her friend.

Klaus said that.

He put himself out there, she didn't ask him to then he just leaves without even saying anything. He made her believe in him knowing he was going to toss her to the side anyways.

Caroline wasn't even sad anymore, she was pissed. She was pissed at him and herself.

Him for leaving and her for falling in love with this psychotic murderous man. Her biggest regret was ever giving into his charm, beautiful smile and worldly mind. She hated him, good and now she'll never have to see him again.

Caroline blinked away the water in her eyes, fixing her composure and standing up straight. Despite being heartbroken, she still had a job to do and other patients to see and was in desperate need of forgetting about Klaus as soon as possible.

With that in mind, she began walking towards her desk to clean her face off with a few tissues. Her actions were halted when she noticed an out of place piece of paper resting on her desk.

Slowly, Caroline took a few more steps forwards until she was standing over it.

On top lied the small stuffed animal kitty that she gave Klaus at their last session. Then her mouth dropped and heart sank for the second time that day. It wasn't just a paper, it was a drawing, a drawing of her.

Placing the stuffed animal aside, Caroline carefully picked up the drawing in her shaking fingers.

The picture was of her upper body, her flowing curls, shining eyes and small grin. The amount of detail that was put into the shading and angles, it had to have at least taken an hour to complete. It was the most beautiful and sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her.

A subtle smile formed on her lips.

\- _Did...did he really draw this for me?_

But...how was she supposed to hate him or forget about him now when he would do things like this? How was she supposed to let him go when he kept pulling her back in?

"How did he even get into my office?" Caroline whispered to herself but given the fact that he stole her badge, he could basically get into any room he wanted.

A genuine smile formed on Caroline's face, her eyes failing to detach from the picture.

She softly sighed staring at the drawing carefully, not even noticing the small text on the corner of the page:

 _I'll be seeing you, love- Fondly, Klaus._

* * *

 **Poor Caroline, it sucks when the heart wants what it wants.**

 **We also discovered some things about Klaus that hints he isn't everything she thought he was.**

 **So Klaus fled and Caroline's heartbroken but will they reunite? How do you think she will react if she sees him again?**

 **Next chapter is really gonna get things started ;)**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	3. My Heart Scares You and A Gun Doesn't?

**Hey guys!**

 **The reviews for the past 2 chapters have been great. I appreciate them all and am glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. This is a much darker theme of Klaroline that I've ever written so I'm glad it's coming along well.**

 **And please remember, Klaroline are based on The Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship in this story.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

 _1 year later..._

"I'm going out for lunch, want me to bring you anything back?" Dr. Bonnie Bennett asked, poking her head into Caroline's office.

Caroline looked up from her paperwork. "No, thank you." She answered with a soft smile.

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow before fully walking into the room, making Caroline frustratingly sigh when she took a seat at her desk.

"You okay?" The other Doctor asked.

Caroline appeared confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just you've seemed really distant since you started working here. And I know you're far from home and this is pretty new for you but we want you to be comfortable here. Arkham gave you a great recommendation letter and we're glad to have you but...are you?" She concluded with worried eyes.

 _\- Am I glad to be here?_

Caroline thought to herself, folding her hands on her desk. She caught herself thinking back to the depressing and torturous year that led her to where she is now. Tears formed in her eyes whenever she thought about _him_ and unfortunately it happened more often than she wished.

Caroline was heartbroken.

She had never truly been in love before and the first time she decides to open her heart, it's to one of her patients. Her selfish patient who made her feel beautiful and wanted, her murderous patient who was calm and delicate whenever they spoke. Her heartless patient who made her fall helplessly in love with him.

Just the thought of his naturally red lips, dark blonde curls and dimpled cheeks made her want to frown and smile.

She was always crying about him, could barely go to work without thinking of him.

He didn't waste anytime causing havoc either, just a few weeks went by since he fled and he was already front page news. The story explained the brutal slaughtering of an underground club owner and ten of his men.

All their necks were snapped, spineless bodies drained of blood; the pictures almost too gory to show on television. One of the men managed to call for help, barely holding onto his life. He claimed information was needed but his boss refused to deliver which resulted in the slaughter.

Since then, Caroline refused to watch the late night news or anything with his name attached to it.

A month after his departure Caroline transferred to Belle Reve Penitentiary, the prison for the worst of the worst criminals. It was located in Louisiana, far far away from Gotham which was exactly what she needed. She needed distance from the home that brought her nothing but heartache.

She needed to move on.

Caroline thought moving here would be a good thing, just what she needed to get her life back but she still felt empty; incomplete. She couldn't get her life back because her heart was still with someone else. He was haunting her every thought and move, it was driving her mad.

\- _He's gone. Stop thinking about him, you have to stop thinking about him._

The blonde briefly pressed her lips together. "I do like being here. It's just different, that's all." She finally answered with a nervous grin.

Bonnie didn't look convinced but she knew she wasn't getting anything else out of her at least today.

"Alright..." She stood up from the chair walking towards the door much to Caroline's relief.

"Oh I almost forgot..." The brown skinned girl abruptly commented turning back around. "We're expected to be getting a bus load of new prisoners in the next hour so if you need to prep..."

"Got it, thanks Bonnie. Enjoy lunch." Caroline quickly waved her colleague off with a smile that was reciprocated.

She took off her glasses and a much needed deep breath when the door closed, gathering her emotions together before she burst into tears.

It took everything in her not to cry and yell in front of Dr. Bennett. The worse thing was, she didn't know ether they were tears of sadness, anger, disappointment or emptiness. Even when he wasn't here he was fucking with her head but she just couldn't shake him.

"You can do this, Caroline. You can do this." She quietly gave herself a pep talk as she prepared new folders for the incoming prisoners.

The hour flew by faster than she expected and Caroline was already waiting in the interrogation room to meet with her new patient.

She quickly fixed her bun in the mirror before taking a seat in the cold metal chair, nervously playing with her fingers as she waited.

She hated being alone, alone in her own thoughts because then she would think about him. God, she hated him so much she loved him and that was the fucked up part.

Caroline slightly jumped in her seat at the sound of the door opening.

"Good evening, Dr. Quinzel." The male doctor greeted as he stepped into the room.

Caroline smiled. "Are you here to introduce me to my new friend?" She joked.

He grinned shaking his head. "I assure you, you do not want him for a friend."

She furrowed her brows.

The doctor opened the door wider for the guards to walk through, holding up a man in shackles in their hands to lead him in.

Knowing it was her new patient, Caroline stood from her seat to greet him, her grin quickly dropping when his face was revealed. A sneaky grin spread on his face as he looked her over.

Caroline felt like her heart was frozen, her legs were still and her face drained of color. She didn't know whether she wanted to scream, cry or vomit.

\- _This isn't happening._

"Hello, love."

She heavily gulped. "Klaus."

* * *

She couldn't move, breathe or think.

The man who clouded her every thought, controlled her every movement and emotion was now standing before her.

Klaus.

A year had gone by and he nothing had changed.

He was still as handsome as ever and his voice still made her shiver, she almost forgot how much she missed hearing his voice.

Caroline didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or kiss him.

Klaus bore his eyes deep into Caroline's soul. She could already feel his power over her and she was all to willing to give it to him.

"Dr. Quinzel?"

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts at the other doctor's voice.

"I'm sorry?"

He grinned. "I know Mr. Mikaelson was your patient at Arkham so if this is an issue, we can switch-"

"No!" She interrupted almost too quickly which made Klaus lightly chuckle under his breath.

Caroline briefly blushed. "I mean, it's fine. Maybe us already having history will make the treatment easier." She lied and Klaus knew it.

The doctor nodded. "Very well."

The guards led Klaus to the table, harshly sitting him down on the cold metal chair.

She tried not to look at him until they were alone in the room but god he was making it difficult.

"If you need anything just use the emergency buzzer."

Caroline nodded him and the guards off as they closed the door behind them, leaving her and Klaus in the room.

Alone.

A year, it's been a year of him going on a crime spree while she bawled her eyes out. He broke her heart and now he's back? How was she supposed to handle this? Handle him being here and pretending everything is fine?

"You don't look too happy to see me." Klaus innocently commented.

She finally shifted her eyes towards his, taking in his unusually beautiful pale skin, sparkling blue eyes and golden curls. That damn smirk permanent on his face since he walked in.

Caroline didn't reply, she was too shaken by his unexpected presence to think of what to say to him.

Taking a seat in her chair, she flipped the lose strand of hair out of her view as she looked down at her notepad. "We're going to start with a quick psychiatric evaluation-"

"So proper. You'd think we were strangers."

She took a small deep breath. "I'm being professional."

He quirked a brow. "Love, you don't have to be professional with me."

"Yes, I do. And don't call me love." She spat still not looking up.

"Ah, there's the Doctor I remember." Klaus amusingly grinned.

Her head quickly popped up.

She could feel herself caught in a daze that was just him, just them. It was almost sad how one small look, smirk or word from him made Caroline want to jump and ask how high. The power he had over her was incredible and even if she wanted to resist, it would be a lost cause.

Caroline briefly pressed her lips together. "How'd you get put back in?"

He shrugged. "Oh the usual. I'm surprised you haven't caught my latest masterpiece on the news."

"I've kept my news watching to a minimum lately." She admitted.

"What a shame." Klaus replied shortly, leaning back into his seat.

He was giving her nothing.

No emotion, no guilt, bribing. As if he didn't use her and shatter her heart in the process but Caroline refused to break in front of him. No matter how much she needed to.

Klaus tilted his head slightly as he observed her nervous state, making him widely grin.

"You seem nervous." He spoke.

"I'm not..." She claimed.

"You're nervous to see me."

"No, I'm not."

"You're surprised to see me."

Caroline sighed. "Why are you here, Klaus?" She finally asked.

He chuckled. "I think it's rather obvious." Referring to the shackles around his wrists and ankles.

She rolled her eyes. "No I mean what are you doing _here,_ at Belle Reve? Gotham is a long distance away from Louisiana so why did they bring you here?"

"Let's just say I wanted a change in scenery, I've been thrown into Arkham so many times I might as well call it my second home." He joked. "And imagine my disappointment when I overheard that my favorite doctor moved away."

Caroline shivered.

\- _Did he...did he come this far just to see me?_

 _\- No Caroline, stop!_

He smirked. "Come now Doctor Quinzel, you know I live for these moments with you."

The inner tug of war occurring in her head was making her want to explode.

"Klaus-"

"I missed our talks, you know?" His face serious. "You listening to me, me listening to you with no judgement. Like we're the only people in the world who truly understand what the other has gone through."

Caroline bit her bottom lip harshly as he continued talking.

His eyes glanced down at her hands that rested on the table. "I miss your touch."

His voice smooth like velvet, Caroline could feel her heart wanting to burst out her chest.

\- _He thought about me?_

Klaus looked back up, meeting her eyes in a heated gaze leaning forward. "Did you miss me?"

Of course she did!

Words couldn't describe or amount to how much she misses him from the second she walked into his empty cell. Thinking back to all the tearful nights when all she could think

about was was seeing him. A year had flown by that they could be been together, of them to love each other. A year of her life that was wasted because he left, he left her.

Caroline bit her lip, attempting to suppress the tears wishing to fall. "Why did you leave?"

Klaus's face stiffened. "I had to."

"That's not an answer."

"It's the one you're going to get." He replied harshly.

Wow.

She abruptly stood from her chair. The warm tears were forming and she could not let him see her cry.

"I think that's enough for today." Caroline said, quickly gathering her paperwork off the table and rushing towards the door.

Klaus grinned. "Doctor Quinzel..."

Her grip on the doorknob loosened as she turned back towards him.

His eyes slowly raked up and down her body before meeting her's again. "I like your hair better down." He lastly commented with a wink.

Caroline pushed the door open and ran to her office.

She felt sick.

Her back pressed against the door. She took her hair out the tight bun, throwing the hair tie across the room before threading her fingers through her blonde locks.

Caroline was angry but at the same time happy.

Happy to see him, knowing he was okay and the possibility of being with him again. But also feeling angry at his selfishness and the hell he put her through.

She needed to know why.

If he missed her as much as he's said, why did he leave?

The only thing that wasn't confusing was her love for him. Caroline was still madly in love with Klaus and that made it hurt more.

* * *

"Since we've already spoken I don't need to ask about your background. This session should be quick." Caroline shakily concluded.

Day 3 of Klaus being back in her life and she was already a mess.

"I guess that gives us more time to catch up." Klaus suggested. "Though our sessions were always enjoyable because I wasn't so...restrained."

"Why, so you can steal my badge again?" She snapped.

A small smile crept on his face but he quickly dropped it. "Misunderstanding."

"You used me so you could break out of prison. There is no misunderstanding." Caroline said softly, still writing in her notepad.

He gulped taking a peak at her paperwork and inside her briefcase, smiling at the yellowish piece of paper sticking out.

"I see you received my drawing." He commented making Caroline blush. "You carry it with you, I'm flattered."

Caroline slammed her pen down. "What do you want Klaus huh? Is this a game to you, toying with me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in amusement as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You won't tell me why you left or give me any explanation. It's not fair."

"The world is an unfair place." He began. "I actually wouldn't mind explaining everything but I won't do it here. Not when I'm locked up and probably being recorded as we speak."

Caroline scoffed in offense. "You don't trust me?"

Klaus leaned into the table. "I don't trust _anyone_."

She nodded her head slowly. "Alright then." She said calmly focusing back on her work.

Klaus leaned back into his chair, surprised and slightly disappointed Caroline didn't make a scene out of his response.

Not a yell, tear or scream.

He observed her seemingly calm demeanor as she continued asking him basic and short questions.

Nothing too personal or why he was sent back to prison. Nothing.

It was the calmest and quietest therapy session they've ever had and Klaus hated it.

* * *

Klaus was lying down on the stiff uncomfortable mattress in his prison cell. Eyes closed and hands resting behind his head, attempting to enjoy the quiet and since he was placed in solitary confinement, quiet was all he had.

All he could think about was his next escape and that infuriating blonde Doctor.

Doctor fuckin Quinzel.

Why was he thinking about a woman who meant nothing to him besides a perfect escape plan? Why was he bothered that for the past two sessions since being here they didn't talk like they use to?

She was a lovesick moron in way over her head and for some reason also a focal point in his mind.

Klaus felt himself finally drifting to sleep until he heard a ticking sound, thankfully his quick reflexes snapped in and he flew off the mattress and against the cold wall.

BOOM!

He covered his face as the thick cell door exploded, making a huge hole in the process.

Black smoke and fire sparks filled the air as the loud alarms echoed throughout the building.

Klaus uncovered his face, completely bewildered with no idea what was going on or why his cell suddenly exploded. Until a dark figure stepped out of the shadows into the cell. He had to blink a few times and rub his eyes to ensure he wasn't just imagining this.

The person walked fully into the cell, dressed in a blue button up with two lose buttons, tight dark blue jeans and brown boats.

"Doctor Quinzel?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

Klaus was tempted to make a comment on how normal and sexy she looked; in her casual clothes with her glasses and blonde curls beautifully flowing down her back. She was sexy from head to toe; she might be annoying but he wasn't blind.

"No time to talk, we need to go. Now." She sternly stated, harshly throwing his bag of belongings for him to catch; he did.

Klaus quirked a brow before lightly pulling at her arm so she could face him. "Not that I'm questioning any of this but exactly how are we getting out?"

Caroline pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I got it. Don't worry, now let's go."

"I don't take orders, _love_."

"You want to be stubborn and risk never seeing the light of day again or are you going to let me help you?"

Klaus squinted his eyes, crossing his arms defensively. "Why are you doing this?"

Caroline's eyes softened as she nervously gulped. "You know why."

He could hear the vulnerability in her voice, like she was ready to break down right that second. Klaus mentally rolled his eyes.

God, this woman.

Stupid and desperate were only two of the many offensive labels for what Klaus thought of her.

He left her behind once without a warning, a year flew by and he honestly didn't think about her until he arrived back at Arkham. And now, even after admitting he hurt her, she still was risking everything for him? Her life and career?

Klaus didn't know whether he was impressed or felt pity either way, he was getting out of here.

She'll take him back to his temporary hide out then he'll kill her when they arrive.

Yup, sounds like a plan.

He smirked. "Lead the way."

Caroline's slightly grinned as she turned on her heel to walk towards the back exit.

Klaus followed behind her as they snuck towards the back, avoiding the guards that were rushing towards his cell area.

"Come on." Caroline whispered, bending down to open an underground vault.

"You made that?" He asked.

"My own emergency exit." She replied while struggling to turn the wheel to open it. "This is the last one they'll look at."

When it was open, she climbed onto the ladder ready to start climbing down into the sewer.

He nodded climbing in after her.

Klaus couldn't help but wonder how long had she been planning this? He's only been at Belle Reve for a few days but it seemed she had this set up from day one. Klaus was impressed as much as he was confused.

By the time his feet touched the water, they were on the run.

Caroline expertly running in her high heeled boots as he followed. After what seemed like a long trek, they finally reached their exit. Making their way up the next ladder led them to a back way exit with a sleek black BMW waiting for them.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "You know, the more this trip continues the more impressed I become."

Caroline turned to him, her face lit pink. "Thanks."

They exchanged brief looks before Caroline faced the car again, reaching underneath for the key she taped on one of the front tires.

The eager blonde didn't waste any time unlocking the doors and hopping in the driver's seat. She started the engine as Klaus quickly jumped into the passenger seat.

Caroline's hands were tight in the stirring wheel as she sped out the back way of the prison. This entire night felt like an out of body experience.

She couldn't believe what she just did.

\- _Did I just risk everything I've worked so hard for? Did I just break Klaus out of prison and completely throw my life away?_

The thoughts running on loop in her head as she drove down the road. All the school, money and work that went towards her career now down the drain.

But then she took a peek at the smiling man staring out the window beside her and she knew she didn't make a mistake.

She loved him.

If she had any doubts, that wasn't one of them.

"This is mad." Klaus quietly said to himself, breaking the awkward silence in the car.

Caroline glanced at him then back at the road.

"Love, do you even know where you're going?" He asked, finally taking his attention from the window and looking at her.

She lightly but her lip. "I didn't exactly get that far in my plan."

"And what exactly was your plan, hm?"

"To get you out." She answered shortly.

Klaus lowered his brows but nodded before glaring out the window again.

He was unbelievable.

Caroline could feel the warm tears clouding her eye sight. Her hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel and her stomach felt it was in knots.

She slammed her foot on the break, not even bothering to pull over on the seemingly empty road.

Klaus's body jolted forward, hitting his forehead on the hood of the car then swinging back against the seat.

When the car finally stopped, Caroline hastily undid her seatbelt and climbed out the car.

She slammed the door closed, her eyes misty from the uncontrollable tears and face reddened with anger and frustration.

Klaus rubbed his forehead, wincing in pain as he massaged the bump that was already gone. His gaze on Caroline was more out of surprise than anger. He stepped out the car with a stream of blood flowing down from his head.

"Are you bloody mad!" He exclaimed closing the door.

"Why did you leave, why!" Caroline abruptly asked.

Klaus slowly walked towards her with a confused glare.

She gulped. "After everything...why did you leave _me_?" Her voice so soft as if she was afraid of his answer.

He pressed his lips together. "I had to."

"Klaus-"

"I know you think that isn't an answer but it is. I saw an open window and I took it." He answered honestly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

He lightly chuckled. "Come now, love you expect me to believe that you would've let me go?"

She hesitated. "Maybe..."

Klaus sighed. "And it's that uncertainty that I couldn't gamble with."

"I trusted you!" Caroline took a step forward. "I trusted you and I thought you trusted me but then you just left. Now you randomly show up in my life again and expect me to act like a year wasted didn't happen?"

She could feel the anger in her chest.

"You say we're the only two in the world who understand each other and I believed that, I still do. But you didn't even have the decency to say goodbye or take me with you-"

"You would have went with me?" He interrupted.

Caroline was rambling so much she didn't even realize what she said until she said it.

She sniffled. "If you asked...yeah, I would have."

Klaus sighed. "Well, you can see why I didn't."

Caroline shook her head. "No. I don't believe that."

Klaus tilted his head in amusement.

"I don't believe that what we had was nothing, I know you don't believe it either. It wasn't all just for show." Caroline began, the tears still spilling as Klaus watched her blankly.

"I did everything you said, everything you asked of me!" Caroline shakily said walking closer to him. "God! I just broke you out of prison, risked my life and career for you!"

"I never asked you to do that."

She sniffled one last time with a gulp. "I did it because I love you..."

Klaus's head shot up and his eyebrows raised high at her confession.

\- _Love? She's more whacked than I thought._

"I love you, Klaus and I have proven it so many times. Even when you broke my heart when you left, I still did..." She concluded softly.

He didn't move even when she was now directly in front of him.

Their chests almost touching, her face inches from his that the slightest move would connect their eager lips.

"I love you..." Caroline repeated bringing her hands up to both sides of his face. "I know that you feel something for me, a connection. What we have is rare and different but it's real and you feel it too." Her thumb caressed his stubbled cheek delicately.

"Why won't you just accept this, accept me?" She asked softly.

Klaus felt a slight chill as her cold breath brushed his face and her warm hands melted his cheeks.

Her watery blue orbs, full of such desperation and vulnerability he almost felt bad for her.

Caroline was beautiful and in her own way smart, but she was in over her head and Klaus didn't have the patience for it.

He brought his hands up, covering her hands with his. "Caroline..." His voice low and deep

Her face lit up with joy as he slowly dragged her hands off his face, looking down at her palms before meeting her eyes again.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?" Klaus asked with a laugh.

The smile on her face vanished in an instant as he dropped her hands.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes welling up again.

Klaus shook his head still laughing. "Oh, love you're so far gone you can't even see it."

The more he laughed the more angry Caroline felt.

"You love me?" He amusingly asked pacing in front of the car. "You've known me for what, a few therapy sessions where I barely said anything?"

Caroline could feel the lump forming in her throat with his every word.

She felt humiliated.

"I am not someone who is loved. I'm an idea, a state of mind." Klaus explained now pacing around her. "I execute my will according to my plan and you are not part of my plan."

Her breath hitched when his face was right in front of hers again.

She gulped nervously making him smile. "I got what I needed and now, I don't need you anymore."

His words stung.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut briefly, fighting off the tears threatening to spill. She could faintly hear a semi truck from the distance that snapped her back to reality.

He was hurting her, he was hurting her hard but she wasn't giving up so easily.

She pressed her lips together. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to push me away, like you do to anyone who gets close to you. You barely talked about your life but I know, I was hired to look between the lines remember? And I do know you." Caroline sternly claimed.

Klaus discreetly rolled his eyes.

"I won't hurt you, Klaus. If that's what you're afraid of..."

"I'm not afraid of anything." He said in a warning tone.

The semi truck was now directly behind their car, honking constantly on the horn for them to stop blocking the road.

Caroline ignored it, taking another step closer to him. "Then let me in. If you're not afraid of anything then let me in and stop fighting!"

Klaus wiped his hand over his face sighing. "I don't think you're understanding what I'm trying to say, Doctor so let me make this as simple as I can..." He took a dangerous step towards her. "Go. Away."

Caroline's bottom lip violently trembled when she heard the truck's horn honk one more time.

"Hey!" The truck driver yelled hopping out the driver seat.

Klaus reluctantly turned to face the man, completely ignoring the woman behind him.

"Hey asshole!" The driver walked closer to them. "Move your car and go yell at your bitch somewhere el-"

His words cut off as his now lifeless body landed on the ground with a thud.

Klaus's eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the man on the floor with a bullet through his head.

\- _Impressive._

When he turned to praise the surprise shooter, he was met with a gun.

Caroline held the weapon tight in her hand, pointing it directly at him with red and puffy eyes while tears slowly spilled from them.

Klaus smirked. "Now love, I give you points on shooting the worthless human but this is a bit extreme don't you think?"

She stepped closer, placing the gun barrel right between his eyes making him slightly wince from the pressure.

Klaus hummed. "Now what do you plan on doing with that?

Caroline felt all the anger and sadness rushing in at once she couldn't even speak.

"You don't honestly think you can kill me with that thing, do you?" He innocently asked which only made her more mad as she pressed the cold metal harder against his skin.

Klaus's eyes briefly closed, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

The frustrated blonde pulled back the hammer of the gun back, ready to fire.

Looking into the eyes of the man she loved and holding a gun to his face was killing her more than she would admit; if her tears weren't any indicator.

"Looks like you have your mind made up so go on, do it." He calmly said.

"Does this help?" He asked, grabbing her hand with the gun and pressing his forehead directly against the barrel.

Caroline's hand began to shake.

"Go on, love pull the trigger. Go on do it, do it do it do it do it." He pestered.

"My heart scares you and a gun doesn't?" Her voice cracked.

This was breaking her, she could feel it.

How did they go from pleasant therapy sessions to her holding a gun to his head? How did he go from wanting to know everything about her to telling her to go away? None of it made sense.

She couldn't believe that he felt nothing, no it was impossible. The way he talked with her wasn't an act or a charade. He probably doesn't feel exactly what she feels but it's something.

If he just took the time to look at her, really look at her, he could see it too.

A life together, even if that meant they would spend the rest of their lives running. She would run with him.

Caroline was frozen as they glared at each other. Her eyes full of hope while his were unreadable. She was so entranced by him, her reflexes were delayed when Klaus expertly snatched the gun from her hand.

He laughed at her shaken expression, rubbing his temple with the revolver before pointing it at her.

Caroline pressed her lips together and closing her eyes.

"I could kill you, you know?" Klaus began. "Actually I could kill you in much harsher ways than a mediocre bullet through the skull. Ways you can't even fathom..."

"Like draining me of blood?" She boldly asked.

He was taken aback by her question. His first honest reaction of the night.

Taking another step closer, the gun still cold against her flesh and their bodies inches from each other.

Both their blue eyes hotly boring into each other's.

"You know what I am?" He asked softly, his cold breath hitting her face beautifully.

She gulped. "No, but I want to if you'd let me."

Klaus softened his eyes.

"I know...whatever you are isn't what people would qualify as normal. I know people just see you as a murderer but I don't. Gotham is a cesspool, no one has the right to judge anyone there."

He was intrigued.

"I get it, okay?" Her voice shaky. "I know how it feels to not be accepted for who you are..."

"Don't. Don't insult me."

Klaus pressed the gun harder against her head making her shiver. "Oh, sweet little Doctor Quinzel...everyone's favorite shrink and teacher's pet..." His hand around the weapon shook as he hissed in her ear.

He crooked his head to the side. "How could you of all people possibly understand?"

"Everyone has a story Klaus." She said, referring to one of their first conversations together.

"And what's yours'?"

Caroline nervously licked her lips. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Klaus burst into laughter, removing the gun from her.

She sighed in relief before joining in with him.

Their laughs marinated together, sounding like one as it bounced back and forth down the open empty road.

"God, if you weren't crazy I'd think you were insane." Klaus said with another laugh.

"Well no one is truly sane." Caroline replied with a small grin.

Klaus reciprocated the expression. "Woman by my own heart."

His words made her heart flutter, silently grateful at the turn of events.

He sighed, throwing the gun to the side before running his hands through his curls. "I can't stay here, you know."

Caroline nodded. "I didn't count on it."

"I need to go back to Gotham."

"I figured."

She wanted him to ask, she was waiting for it.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure they already know you're the one who broke me out by now, they'll come for you."

"I know."

He nodded. "Where will you go?"

Caroline pressed her lips together.

Of course he would be too stubborn to ask.

With that in mind, she carefully walked up to him.

Klaus flinched at the feel of her soft hand on his cheek, overwhelmed with the delicateness of the touch.

Her thumb lightly caressed his stubbled cheek.

"Take me with you."

His attempt to respond halted by Caroline boldly rubbing her other thumb over his bottom lip.

Klaus stared at her, long and hard.

His first instinct was to kill her and leave her body next to the dead man behind him but now...

Caroline lightly grinned, enjoying the feel of his skin under her fingertips.

She forgot how much she missed his warmth.

"Take me with you Klaus. I'm not asking for a love declaration and I know there's a lot about you I don't understand yet but that's okay. I'm a patient woman and I will wait for you to tell me yourself."

He gulped. "You know I kill people right? I have a hit list of names that I plan on taking out one by one. I feel no remorse when the deed is done and I don't care about the repercussions."

Caroline nodded. "I know and I don't care."

Both her hands cradled his face making his body stiffen. "I want you. Let's be each other's fresh start and take back what's been taken from us."

Klaus furrowed his brows. "And what is that?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Whoever hurt you took you away from me and a whole year we could've had together."

Caroline sighed. "Your enemies are my enemies so whatever you need to do..."She gulped. "I'll help and fight by your side the whole time, just...let me."

Klaus was out of words. Speechless.

Oh this poor naive lovesick fool has no idea what she's signing on for.

She actually wants this, a life of crime and on the run? A life of constantly looking over her shoulder and a trail of mutilated bodies behind her, their blood on her hands.

She would hunt and kill, she would become the worst version of herself.

The thought alone aroused Klaus's beast.

It wasn't too bad of an idea, actually. Having someone to do his biddings and obey his every command. Someone he could easily manipulate into doing what needed to be done.

A sidekick. Though Klaus has never worked well with others, the more people he had on his team the better and Caroline wasn't necessarily the worst company.

Besides, it's not like it would last anyways, Caroline was human and he wasn't. The moment she finds out what he is, she'll run scared but at least that'll give him an actual excuse to kill her.

Klaus heavily sighed. "You're completely off your rockers, you know that love?"

She bit her bottom lip into a shy smile.

He smirked sighing again. "It's not gonna be easy."

"Okay."

"You'll need to be trained."

"Okay." She said again.

"I work quickly and efficiently. I get what I need, kill if I must and go. If you can't keep up then that's on you."

"I said okay." Caroline softly laughed attempting to cradle his face in her hands but he roughly grabbed her wrists.

"Stop doing that." He said in a warning tone.

Caroline backed up nodding.

She didn't want to upset him or push his buttons anymore than she already had.

Klaus didn't want her to touch him and though a small part of her was bruised by that, the bigger part of her was full of happiness.

He said yes to being with her, well he agreed to letting her come back to Gotham with him. Though he didn't explicitly say he wanted her, it was the step in the right direction. Though Caroline wasn't sure about becoming a full on murderer. Her shooting and killing the truck driver was an impulsive act, it's not like a daily routine for her like it is for Klaus.

But oddly enough she liked it. The thrill and rush she felt as she took someone's life even if it was as quick as a gunshot to the head. It was the most power she's ever felt and she wanted more, Klaus could give her more.

The more she thought of what her life with him would be like, the more excited she became and her heart melted into puddin as she stared at him longly.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "So what now?"

"The car should be here shortly." He claimed nonchalantly.

Caroline gave him a questioning look.

Klaus smirked. "You really thought I wasn't one step ahead of you?"

She nibbled on her bottom lip lightly, holding his gaze as he stared at her wickedly.

He took a dangerous step towards her, their chests so close Caroline could feel the warmth radiating off his body.

"I have so much to teach you."

* * *

 **Now the fun is starting!**

 **Caroline is so whipped by this man she can't even think straight. She just broke him out of prison ffs and now she's ready to live a life of crime with him. Klaus, whether he likes it or not, is at least intrigued by Caroline which is why he is bringing her along with him though there is still a lot about him she doesn't know, and he's defienetly a man of many secrets.**

 **Next chapter will have answers, sexual tension, revelations, and the ultimate surrender to love.**

 **Looks like these two are heading back to Gotham!**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	4. There's A Lot You Don't Know About Me

"The room we just passed is the kitchen, dining area is next to it." Klaus explained as he led Caroline down the first hall of his Gotham home.

After a long rainy drive from Louisiana to New York, they finally arrived back at Gotham.

Caroline was in awe when she stepped out the black SUV and was presented with the lavish dark mansion. It was hidden up in the hills, which was another chore to get through.

She almost wanted to laugh at her own imagery of his home she created in her head. There was nothing evil or villainous about it, just rich. Especially when they walked inside and Caroline could literally feel her breath being taken away by the beauty.

From the antique paintings hanging on every wall, bookshelves full of novels she's never heard of and beautifully carved amber wood staircase, Caroline didn't know what she loved more.

His home was a castle and surprisingly warm, at least for her; you would never think a serial killer lived here.

The drive wasn't too bad either.

They made a few stops, Klaus was talking to his driver/assistant most of the time. Besides the few times he reluctantly answered her whenever she asked how close they were, he basically ignored her the whole time.

Caroline wasn't counting on them having a conversation the whole journey but small talk would've sufficed. She brushed it off for the time being because all that mattered was that she was with him. He let her tag along instead of leaving her stranded or killing her, which when you think about it didn't sound like a guy anyone should be with.

But Caroline loved this man, that meant she had to accept all his rough edges and soon, maybe...he'll expose his smooth ones to her.

"What's in there?" Caroline asked, pointing her head towards the black door by the stairs with a lock attached.

Klaus smirked. "My art studio. Off limits." He sternly added.

Caroline beamed. "Wow! Based on the drawing you gave me, I knew you were talented but I didn't know you were an actual artist."

"Love, there's a lot you don't know about me." He cryptically added as they walked up the large staircase.

She grinned. "I hope that changes soon."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "This will be your room." He informed, opening the first door on the right.

Caroline was starstruck.

Her blue orbs wide and alive as she observed the huge extravagant bedroom.

Klaus leaned against the threshold of the door, watching as Caroline took in the beauty of the room.

"Van Gogh?" She asked, pointing towards the picture on the wall.

He grinned. "The woman knows her art."

Caroline discreetly bit her lip as she walked more into the room. Her fingertips brushing against the softness of the royal blue comforter and matching silk sheets. Silver, black and gold pillows against the headboard.

The shine from the chandelier reflecting off the glass covered painting hanging on the wall. Her eyes landed on a jeweled box on the nightstand, slowly picking it up and opening it.

Klaus tilted his head, admiring her as she smiled wide at the peaceful melody escaping the box.

\- _What the hell am I doing?_

He asked himself honestly.

What was he doing? Why did he bring this woman home with him, promising an alliance and welcoming her into his world? Why didn't he just kill her like he initially planned?

Klaus couldn't shake the unnerving feeling in his gut whenever he looked at the grinning blonde. He was undeniably intrigued, wanting to know everything there was to know about her.

His eyes raked down from her open buttoned top to her jean covered legs. Caroline was beautiful, Klaus couldn't even deny the physical attraction he felt since the moment he met her. Imagining her mile long legs wrapped around his waist as he took her against the wall, floor, bed-

"Where'd you get this from?" Caroline curiously asked, holding up the box.

He coughed, blinking out of his lustful thoughts. "It was my sister's." He said softly, hoping she didn't hear but based on her head popping up with curiosity flooding in her eyes, he knew she did.

"Are you two close?"

Klaus shrugged it off.

Caroline slowly nodded, landing her attention back on the object in her hand not expecting an answer from him.

"Well, it's beautiful." She finally said, setting it back down on the nightstand before facing him again. "This room is beautiful, your house is..." She trailed off breathlessly with a wide grin.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Caroline somehow made her way across the room wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug.

"Thank you, Klaus." She whispered with closed lids.

Klaus wasn't registering what was happening, his arms were still against his side not knowing where to place his hands. He didn't give either of them even a minute to revel in the moment before pushing her off of him.

His hands tightly gripping on her shoulders. "Boundaries, Caroline." He said in a warning tone, much to Caroline's disapproval.

"Which we'll discuss tomorrow morning as you begin your first day of training." Klaus added, letting go of her.

Caroline raised a brow. "You already want me to start training? I can't have like a free day to just explore your home?"

"No." He answered quickly.

She should've known he would put his wall back up quicker than he let it down.

"There are clothes in the drawers, walk in closet, a bathroom stocked with everything you could need. If there's anything else, just let me know."

Klaus concluded walking towards the door.

"Klaus..." Caroline's voice stopped him in his tracks, his back still facing her. "Thank you, really. For inviting me into your home and taking the time to help me adjust...you didn't have to-"

"I know." He cut her off. "Now stop thanking me and get some rest. I want you downstairs and ready by 8:00 in the morning."

"8:00?! That's ridiculous."

Klaus faced her, lowering his eyes.

\- _Restrain from killing her. Restrain from killing her._

Klaus took a deep breath. "You're right, make that 7. Goodnight, Caroline." He smirked.

Caroline opened her mouth to protest but Klaus already swooshed out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Well she wasn't counting on him being a drill sergeant but the smile never dropped from her face.

She ran over to her bed, jumping then plopping on the soft blankets and sinking into it with a wide smile on her face.

This was real, it was happening and she couldn't wait.

* * *

"Again." Klaus demanded an exhausted Caroline who was lying flat on the mat. His voice echoing through the big room.

Okay, so training wasn't going as well as she had hoped.

6 hours, 6 days a week, Caroline would wake up and meet Klaus downstairs at his indoor gym. They would stretch then dedicated an hour to cardio before they actually began fighting.

And they defiently fought if Caroline's bruises had anything to say about it.

Failing to dodge his every punch, kick and blow was as frustrating to her as it was to him. He threw her, hit her, swept under her feet till she fell on her back.

It was brutal and rough.

But it was apart of the deal, whatever mission he was preparing her for was going to be intense.

Klaus didn't actually want to hurt her, at least she didn't think he did.

She needed to be prepared and able to handle herself but Caroline was not a violent person. She's never really engaged in violence before. But that didn't matter to Klaus and he wasn't a patient man and she was defiently testing his patience.

"Get up, Caroline. I said again!" He yelled.

"I can't." She frustratingly huffed.

"Can't or won't?"

He was bothered, frustrated and that only made Caroline feel worse about herself.

Klaus wiped his hand over his sweaty face with a sigh as he paced around in a circle. "We've been at this for a week already, Caroline. A week and I haven't seen any improvement from you. You said you would do whatever it takes but now I'm starting to think you're just wasting my time."

Caroline sat up and stood to her feet, out of breath with sweat glistening on her arms and chest. "I'm not wasting your time I swear I-I'm trying, Klaus. I really am but all this fighting is just overwhelming."

Klaus tilted his head. "Love, what exactly were you expecting when you decided to tag along with me? You do remember who I am? What I do?"

Caroline pressed her lips together.

"That's not-" She sighed. "I know who you are but it's difficult for me. I'm not this kind of person..."

Klaus raised a brow. " _This_ kind of person?" Slightly offended.

"I'm not violent, I don't fight or hurt people."

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I must've just imagined you shoot and kill a truck driver in cold blood."

Caroline gulped.

"Or when you pointed a gun to my face, threatening to kill me."

She bit her lip nervously. "I didn't mean to-"

"But you did it!" He took a step towards her. "You did it which means you're capable if need be, and right now _I_ need you to be." He said with softened eyes that made Caroline want to melt.

She hated seeing him frustrated and she didn't want to let him down.

He was right, what exactly was she expecting when she decided this was what she wanted. Was she expecting to just be with him, for them to be a domestic couple baking cookies together on a Friday night?

Klaus's life was dark and dangerous and if she wanted to be with him, she had to accept the baggage that came with him.

Caroline swiped a sweaty strand of hair sticking to her face away before speaking. "Can you show me?"

A wide wicked grin spread across Klaus's face.

She stilled as he walked up to her until they were practically chest to chest. Her breath hitched when he unexpectedly grabbed her hand, placing her palm against his clothed hard chest.

Caroline felt like she was going to fall out from just this touch.

"You feel that? That's the sternum, solid weight of bone."

Caroline wanted to ask why he was giving her an anatomy lesson until he quickly reversed their positions.

Her eyes briefly closed in bliss at the feel of his front meeting her back. One hand was holding hers while the other snuck underneath her tank top.

He was so strong and warm. She felt safe in his arms and never wanted him to let go.

Caroline's breathing sped up, feeling like her skin was on fire as his calloused fingers grazed down her soft skin slowly. He briefly set his palm against her lower back before pressing his body against hers.

A faint moan, stifled by biting her lip, made Klaus smirk against her ear.

"Right there..." He whispered as his hand explored her lower back. "just below the ribcage near the spine, that is the way to a person's heart. And when you take it, take pride in the power you will gain. The control."

Klaus let go, stepping away from her body which made Caroline slightly pout as she turned to face him.

"There truly is nothing like the kill. The rush you feel holding someone's life in your hands before ripping it away."

She gulped when he walked up with a knife in his hand. Her wide eyes never drifting from the weapon, not sure what he planned to do with it.

He grabbed her hand and scratching her finger against the blade, making her wince in pain. "It's the most intoxicating and thrilling rush you will ever experience," He concluded before bringing her hand to his mouth.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan when he enveloped his lips over her index finger, licking off the dripping blood.

Her self control was slipping while his eyes bored into hers. Caroline noticed his eyes briefly shade to an amber gold before quickly returning to their blue form.

With one final lick, Klaus abruptly dropped her hand. "After your first taste, soon enough you won't be able to stop."

She pressed her lips together, attempting to catch her breath from the unexpected close proximity and ignoring the ache between her legs.

Their eyes never dropped from each other's as they exchanged heated stares. Caroline felt her heart jump and legs wobble, his breath like a breeze against her face.

Her eyes shifted down to his cherry red lips, discretely licking hers imagining the taste of him.

All she wanted to do in this moment was kiss him with all the love in her being, run her fingers through his golden curls and hold him close. And the way he was looking at her, didn't seem like he would be opposed.

"Hey boss I-"

Klaus quickly stepped away, making Caroline feel instantly cold.

If looks could kill, the dirty blonde man who intruder would defiently be dead.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

Klaus held his hand up. "It's fine. We were just finishing up in here."

The man nodded, crossing his hands in front of his body.

Caroline looked between the two men curiously as Klaus walked over to the bench, picking up his handgun.

"Wipe off and I'll meet you at back for target practice in 5." He ordered throwing a towel for her to catch.

Caroline blinked out of her haze, just barely catching the towel in her hand. "Uh, yeah okay..."

Klaus nodded to the other man before walking out the room.

Her frown grew watching him walk away. Every time she felt they were making some kind of progress in their relationship, something or someone interrupted.

Caroline deeply sighed before reaching her hand out. "Caroline Quinzel, nice to meet ya."

The man raised an eyebrow in shock. "Stefan." He replied, shaking her small hand firmly.

"You know you interrupted a very good work out session, Stefan." She hissed.

He lightly chuckled. "My apologies."

"So you work for Klaus, huh? What's that like?" She asked grabbing her water bottle.

"I won't speak ill of my boss."

"I'm not asking you to, unless there's something bad to say." Caroline teased.

He smirked.

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip. "I'm assuming Klaus hasn't really told you about me."

"I've been handling some business for Klaus in the city lately, you never came up in conversation."

She twisted her mouth, deciding not to take offense to that.

"Oh, so that means you don't know I'm the one who broke him out of Belle Reve?"

Stefan's eyes widened at the new information. "No, I was not aware."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak again until the sound of a gun startled her. She almost forgot Klaus was outside waiting.

"Duty calls but it was nice meeting you, Stefan. Since I'll be living here from now I'm I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other."

"I'm sure. Nice meeting you too, Caroline." Stefan replied with a small smile.

* * *

After a long, painful and exhausting day Caroline partook in a more than deserved bubble bath.

She hummed as the warm water soothed her aching muscles. She lied back in the tub with her hair up in a bun, lavender candles lit around the room and Miles Davis on vinyl. Caroline would have never suspected Klaus to be a jazz fan but 85% the records she found in his den said otherwise.

She loved finding out new things about him, he was the greatest mystery she'd ever come across and she needed to solve it. It wasn't easy since he barely spoke to her outside of training.

Caroline's eyes closed as she recalled their session from today, remembering how he held her, touched her. Setting her body ablaze without even realizing it and driving her senses crazy.

The hunger in his eyes.

She could never forget that look, that look of want and desire that was directed at her.

It gave her hope that someday, surely, he could want her as much as she wants him.

Klaus was currently out with Stefan, she had the whole mansion to herself for a couple of hours.

Deciding to take advantage of that, Caroline stepped out of the now cold water and wrapped her naked body in a towel.

She slipped on a pair of panties then shook her hair out of a bun before pulling on a pair of pajama shorts and t shirt.

After applying lotion to her body, Caroline toured the huge palace.

Admiring his backyard garden, the kitchen that was as big as a bowling alley, the garage full of cars and SUVs etc.

Caroline was overwhelmed.

On her way back inside, her eyes gravitated towards the closed door near the staircase.

Klaus's art studio.

Whenever he wasn't with her, he locked himself away in there all day. Clearly it was more than just a room to him and it was bothering her that she didn't know.

She wanted to know everything about Klaus and had a strong feeling everything she needed to know was in that room.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating as she walked up to the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

But Klaus did specifically say the room was off limits and locked for a reason; but it wasn't locked right now so technically she wouldn't be breaking his rules.

At least that's what she was telling herself.

She just wanted to see a few of his pieces then she would leave, no harm no foul.

Running with that thought, Caroline slowly twisted the doorknob till the door opened. A chilling feeling crept up her spine as she turned the light switch on.

The room was bigger than she expected, the walls red and black with sketches pinned to them. Framed artwork signed by multiple different artist: Picasso, Warhol, Da Vinci, Van Gogh etc. rested on the floor against the walls and some were still on their canvases. Unfinished drawings from him were sprawled over the floor and the velvet couch.

Klaus was undeniably a talented artist, she knew that just from the picture he drew of her.

When she opened one of his sketchbooks what she found was...haunting. There were no horses, self portraits or flowers but instead skulls, mutilated bodies and bloodied faces. It was so graphic, Caroline could've sworn she could feel the people in the drawings' last breath hit her face.

Her nose scrunched up at the images and each flip of the page was worse than the other. She abruptly closed it shut, placing it back on the table.

Caroline shivered.

There wasn't much warmth in here as with the other rooms in the house, it made her more nervous than she already felt. She looked around more, discovering a shelf of books towards the back of the room.

She tilted her head when she came across a book labeled 'Mikaelson'.

She looked around as if anyone else was in the house. Caroline carefully pulled the book from the shelf, pushing aside the papers and sitting down on the couch as she opened to the first page.

A small smile appeared on her face staring down at a picture of a young boy she presumed to be Klaus. His blonde curls were slightly longer, cheeks and lips naturally rosy red. Caroline was stunned by the innocence of the picture.

Klaus was smiling.

He was genuinely smiling, teeth and the works. You would never think this innocent little boy would grow up to be the most wanted man in Gotham.

The more she continued flipping through pages, the more she couldn't even recognize the man she's briefly known. He seemed happy and at ease, surrounded by family.

Klaus had a rather large family, from what she remembered from his file.

Caroline stood to place the book in the shelf and snooping for another. She stumbled upon a few letters written by Klaus, the paper wrinkly and stained.

She contemplated as she held the papers in her hands.

Yes, she was technically already in the wrong by being in here but this was different. These were letters, journal entries, Klaus's secret inner thoughts. She couldn't invade, shouldn't...

\- _One peep won't hurt._

Caroline convinced herself as she sat back , beginning to read the first letter:

 _Today was off. I vomited earlier, my body still not immune to the blood diet I suppose but mother said it would adjust in time. I burned myself in the sun again, forgotten mother said to never walk outside without my ring. That bloody ring. It's gaudy and heavy and I hate that I have to wear it every where I bloody go! I try not to complain in front of Mikael unless I wanted a whip. Elijah says I'm just being dramatic, a week of this and he already thinks he's better than the rest of us, typical 'Lijah..._

Shepicked up the other letter underneath:

 _Mikael threw me in my room for remainder of the night because I refused to go haunting, as they called it, with my brothers. He said I would starve till morning but in all honesty, I didn't mind. Haunting meant killing and all I think about is Henrik's face on every victim's, the guilt eating away at me. Henrik wouldn't have liked this but at least he would be alive, he deserved to live more than I. I miss him everyday, wishing I could take what happened back. To tell him I'm sorry and it was an accident, I wanted to tell someone what I did but I couldn't. Everyone would hate me more than they already did. This was wrong, this life was wrong and no one seemed to think that way besides me. I don't know how much more I can do this..._

Caroline felt like crying reading a young Klaus's words. What did he do that was so terrible? The sadness and loneliness in every word made her heart clench however, she was confused on exactly what he was talking about.

Blood diet? Burning in the sun?

She took out another letter:

 _Today was my first kill. Her rich blood rushing through my system was the most euphoric sensation I've ever experienced. I thought I would feel guilty, ashamed even but no...I felt invincible, powerful. I needed more..._

Caroline's breath got caught in her throat as she continued reading Klaus's descriptive explanation of his slaying.

Underneath the letters were multiple paintings, self portraits.

They looked so real Caroline had to do double takes to make sure they weren't photographs. The faces varied of men and women, expressions of fear and pain. Scars and blood screeches across their faces, they looked like they were in hell.

These were _his_ victims.

Klaus's victims.

He painted their final moments with their own blood and kept them, he kept all of them.

He drained them of blood, leaving punctured wounds in their necks just like he did with the prison guards at Arkham.

She looked over the letters again, taking mental notes on how Klaus described what he was:

Burns in the sun, ageless, supernaturally strong, blood diet...

Caroline held her stomach as it clenched, she felt she was going to be sick.

She pushed back her blonde tresses as she gulped, still staring down at the images.

She knew Klaus was, uh, different but...he can't be what she thinks...

It was impossible, right?

This was too much.

Caroline attempted to put everything back where she found it until the opening of the door startled her.

"Oh, love..."

She harshly gulped, feeling the sweat developing on her forehead at the sound of the accented voice.

The nervous blonde turned around with the book in hand.

Her blue eyes wide as she faced him.

Caroline's breathing slightly sped up noticing the gun he was twirling in his hands.

"I really wish you hadn't done that." Klaus said with a menacing grin that gave Caroline goosebumps.

She knew she was fucked.

* * *

 **Idk how I feel about this chapter but I hope you liked it anyways. I know it was short but it was meant to start setting up the actual plot of the story.**

 **So, yes Klaus is very much attracted to Caroline (thanks DE for the sexual tension scene) however, he doesn't like people sticking their noses in his business and Caroline was no exception. She is more than testing his patience at this point. Yes, he has a lot of secrets and they will be revealed in due time but for now he's contemplating how he wants to kill her haha**

 **Until next time...reviews are appreciated.**


	5. What Are You Doing to Me Doctor Quinzel?

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm honestly loving the reviews on this story and am glad people are actually enjoying it, means a lot so thank you.**

 **A couple of notes: Yes, I made this a supernatural story because I love the vampire genre and I love writing Klaus as a vampire, I'm trash lol and Caroline is obviously human. However, Klaus is not an Original nor hybrid, he's a normal vampire so he doesn't have all the abilities canon!Klaus has which will be discussed in later chapters.**

 **If you're not aware, there are many different adaptations of Joker/Harley's relationship but this story is more based on their dynamic from the Suicide Squad movie specifically.**

 **On that note, happy reading :)**

* * *

Caroline was frozen in place, book in hand and shaky legs.

"Klaus...I didn't heart you come in." She said softly.

"Clearly."

She gulped as Klaus walked more into the room, raking her body up and down with his eyes and an ominous smirk.

He paced around the room, carefully browsing through his collection of books before looking back at the guilty blonde.

"You've been busy." Klaus commented, pointing towards the book in her arms. "Is snooping a PhD requirement now?"

Caroline gulped again.

"My home is huge with more than 20 rooms in it and I said you were welcomed to all of them except, this _one_. Yet here you are." Klaus said with venom in his tone.

She nervously licked her lips, feeling her heart rate massively progress.

"Klaus I-"

"After I specifically asked you, to stay out, you went against me and did it anyways right?"

"Klaus, I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, shh, shh..." He interrupted, speeding over to her in a blink of an eye.

Caroline would be in awe if her mind wasn't focused on the chilling feel of the cold revolver pressed against her lips, parting them. His hard chest pressed to hers and their breaths hitting each other's faces. The blonde's back rough against one of the painted walls, trapped between it and his body.

Her eyes wide with fear.

"Now love, let's not say something we're gonna regret. I do hate when people are dishonest with me and I'd hate for something to happen to this pretty face." Klaus spat, dragging the weapon up and down her cheek making Caroline shiver.

There was no getting out of this one, she was caught red handed. And Klaus's unreadable behavior wasn't making her feel any better about a possible outcome. She felt she was dead whether she spoke or not, so instead stayed silent.

"Now, lets try that again hm?" He smirked.

Caroline slowly nodded.

Klaus grinned removing the gun away from the blonde's face, now pointing it at her chest.

"I told you to stay away from this room yet you did it anyways, did you not?" He asked again.

Pressing her lips together, she nodded. "Yes."

Klaus sighed in disappointment.

"Why?" He softly asked, pressing the gun harder against her chest.

Caroline contemplated her response.

This was defiently a damned if you do, damned if you don't situation. She couldn't lie to him and at this point, there was no reason to.

"I-I wanted to know you, Klaus." She shakily answered.

Klaus lowered his gaze.

"Every day when we're done training you lock yourself in here until night time and sometimes morning. You're already a mystery enough so of course I was curious. And with this being the only place in your home I'm not allowed in, I figured it was important to you..."

"Did you ever think, that maybe, I told you to stay out for a reason?" He hissed.

"I know! I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry Klaus. I'm honestly so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or betray your trust." She pleaded, heat rushing to her face as she felt tears forming.

Caroline choked them back. "I just wanted to know you and understand you, outside of your criminal file and what people say on the street. But you wouldn't talk to me, when we were at Arkham or here. There is more to you, I've always believed that and now...I know I was right."

He flinched when Caroline unexpectedly wrapped her hand around the barrel of the gun.

Klaus stared up, meeting Caroline's softened eyes.

"What you are, is unheard of and just 30 minutes ago I thought didn't exist. But you're amazing and one of the most fascinating people I've ever met. And I...I love you, you know that."

Klaus scoffed.

He hated when she reminded him.

"For whatever reason you have have to want this to stay a secret, I will keep it. I would never do anything to hurt you or put you in danger."

She slowly and carefully began to drag the weapon down and away from her chest, luckily Klaus hadn't reacted yet.

"My loyalty is to you, Klaus and you only. But if I'm going to be living here, I need to know who I'm living with."

"Or I can just kill you." He suggested.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips, stunning Klaus. "If you really wanted me dead, I would have been the moment I broke you out of prison."

Touché, he thought.

Caroline continued sliding the gun down till it was off her body, knowing she was only allowed to do that because he let her.

Klaus sighed, throwing the gun on the floor. "So, you know what I am?" He asked

"Yes." Caroline replied.

"Say it."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I want to hear you say it. _Say_ what I am." His demand sounded almost desperate.

She took a deep breath.

It's not everyday you say this and not too long ago she thought they only existed in nightmares and scary stories. And she defiently never thought she'd fall in love with one.

"You're a...a vampire?" Caroline half asked.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "So, now you know. You read my journals, what I've done, what I'm capable of doing..."

Caroline swallowed at his threatening tone. They were so close their lips ghosted over each other's. Bodies practically glued together and eyes never leaving one another's, except the occasional moments when Klaus would briefly stare down at her lips.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked honestly.

"Of course I am." She answered softly. Hesitantly lifting his hand to her chest over her heart, letting him feel its rapid beating.

Klaus's eyes widened staring at her hand on top of his.

Caroline shyly grinned at his reaction, slowly moving his hand down towards one of her clothed breasts. Klaus clenched his jaw, refusing to react to her bold action.

The blonde nibbled on her bottom lip, stepping closer into him.

"But _you_ want me here and _I_ want to be here so...let me in. Be with me."

His face was still hard but his body was less tense.

Klaus couldn't quite understand why she was still alive or why he let her explain herself at all. He let her getaway with things he would never in the past, but why? What was it about this girl that made her life seem valuable to him?

Caroline's slender fingers brushed Klaus's rough knuckles delicately, making Klaus flinch.

He quickly stepped back from her, leaving them both in cold.

"It's late." He cleared his throat. "You should go to your room."

She frowned. "What? But Klaus we need to talk about this-"

"No, we don't." He sharply answered.

"But Klaus-"

"Damnit, Caroline I should be kicking you out on your arse right now for what you did! Do not make me change my mind about keeping you alive. Just go!" He growled, his baby blues transitioning to wild gold like they usually did when he got angry.

Caroline slightly jumped, her lip trembled and heart sank.

But what was he expecting from her?

She just found he is a vampire, her list of questions were endless and he wouldn't even let her ask one? He wouldn't even talk to her about it?

Caroline was annoyed but she didn't want to push him anymore than she already has for the night.

Instead she carefully walked past him, exiting the room. The door slamming closed behind her before she could say anything else.

A part of her wanted to cry, she hated when he was upset with her which seemed to be often. Caroline didn't like disappointing him and she never meant to.

But the other part of her was angry at him for still not trusting her. Yes, she understood his anger because she went into his art studio against his demands but she more than pleaded her case. She was sincerely apologetic about it and breaking him out of prison should've been enough evidence that she would do anything for him. What else did she need to prove! What more did he want from her?

Caroline stormed to her room, sad and frustrated dreading the morning to come.

The warm tears gradually began to spill down her face as she pressed her back to the door.

She covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her sobs.

Was love supposed to hurt this much?

* * *

The loud beating of a punching bag rang into Caroline's ear as she walked downstairs.

Klaus cancelled their morning training session, clearly in an attempt to avoid her.

The night before still fresh in her mind and heart even as she cried herself to sleep. His hurtful words on constant replay in her head.

She didn't understand why he was that angry, she didn't leave, she didn't shun him. If anything she was fascinated to learn about this side of him so what was his problem? The more Caroline repeated the same questions to herself, the more upset she became.

Quietly making her way to his indoor gym, she stood by the slightly opened door stunned at the sight.

Klaus's pale bare back was facing her, tone and firm. Her eyes followed his every muscle that moved with every punch, sweat glistening beautifully.

She bit her lip imagining his strength, all he could do with his vampire abilities.

For the past week she hasn't noticed him doing any activities differently from a human. Then again she turned a blind eye on a lot of things regarding him.

Caroline couldn't help but notice the red scars are on his back, clearly they didn't all heal yet even with his vampirism. It made her heart swell imagining what kind of abuse he must have endured as a human boy. His scars the only tie to his old life, his story that he refused to tell her about.

"I don't prefer an audience, love." He abruptly said, his voice echoing off the walls of the large room.

Caroline took a deep breath opening the door fully, exposing herself.

"Sorry...Ha, I seem to be saying that a lot lately." She lightly chuckled, he turned to face her with an unamused expression.

She cleared her theist nervously. "Are you hungry? I could make-"

"Stop, Caroline." Klaus huffed, holding the punching bag in place.

Attempting to keep her emotions at bay, Caroline pressed her lips together tightly.

"Listen, Klaus...about last night, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't."

"Well I obviously made you upset and that wasn't my intention. I'm sorry..."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

He was growing more bored with this subject the more it was brought up and Caroline's nagging wasn't making it any better.

God, and she wouldn't stop fucking nagging, it was driving him insane.

 _She_ was driving him insane. Making him wound up, angry and frustrated all the fucking time.

Klaus growled under his breath.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' He mocked, gesturing his hands in the air dramatically as he walked towards her. "I get it I get it, alright? I don't want nor need to hear it anymore from you or I might actually kill myself."

Wow.

Caroline scoffed under her breath. "Well what else am I supposed to say to you? It's not like you're not too far up your own ass to talk to me about this." She snapped.

She was just as surprised as Klaus with her strong tone.

Klaus tilted his head. "Excuse me?"

Caroline felt a rush standing up to Klaus, she kinda liked it.

She straightened her posture, placing both hands on her hips. "You heard me. Look, I just found out you're a vampire, reading a few diary entries and glancing over disturbing images is not enough. How can you think you can just leave me in the dark after that, try to act like nothing has happened? Nothing has to change Klaus. I don't care that what you are, I just need to know what that even means."

"For fuck sake, Caroline why does it matter so much!" He practically yelled, taking a huge step towards her. "This is exactly why I didn't want you to know! You don't know how to keep to your own affairs, you never have since the moment I met you because you're too busy invading everyone else's."

She scoffed. "First of all, when we met it was my job to be in your business. A job I loved by the way but abandoned for _you_!"

He chuckled. "You know, you keep saying that as if it's supposed to make me feel sorry for you. As if I forced you to be a prison groupie, I never asked anything of you."

"And you didn't have to, I wanted to. I'm not blaming you for anything Klaus and I have no regrets about what I've done. That's what makes it even more frustrating that you don't think you could trust me."

Klaus clenched his jaw in anger.

"And second of all, it 'matters so much' to me because you agreed to me being in your life, in your world. No questions asked, I just went with it without knowing what the hell I was actually getting myself into. But now I know and nothing is going to change that so you were going to have to tell me eventually!" Her voice raised.

In a whoosh, Caroline felt all the air escape her body for Klaus was now directly in front of her. Her back practically pressed to the wall, his eyes wild but still blue, his strong hands gripping her arms tightly she was sure would leave a bruise.

Klaus pushed her hard against the wall, her back now aching. He was being unnecessarily forceful with her using a bit of his supernatural strength, which he knew how to keep at bay.

His anger was different than usual.

He seemed more, frustrated. Frustrated with himself but taking it out on her.

"Trust you?" He lightly chuckled. "Sweetheart lets clear something up, I trust _no one_. Never have, never will and due to recent events you're not exactly helping your case in that matter."

Caroline stayed still as he stepped closer.

"Also, I don't have to do anything, for anyone. Especially a lovesick fool like _you_." He hissed in her face.

She refused to let him get to her, this time. Refused to break down in front of him, she could do that when she left the room.

Caroline licked her dry pink lips nervously, swallowing down her tears. "You're right and I guess I'll have to start trying to earn your trust again." She said. "And no, you don't have to tell me anything but something tells me you would have anyways." The blonde said softly before wincing at the pain from his hands still holding her in place.

Klaus harshly huffed, staring down as he towered over her.

His grip tightened, deep down he knew Caroline was right.

Fuck, he hated admitting that.

Fuck! He hated her. He hated her so much.

"Bloody hell." Klaus's muttered before crashing his lips against hers.

Caroline's eyes shot up.

Was this-

Was this happening?

Was Klaus Mikaelson...kissing _her_?

How was this happening?

Just seconds ago he looked like he was ready to rip her throat out.

Caroline was still but the wet feel of his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance brought her back to reality.

"Klaus..." She whispered against his lips.

"Don't talk." He commanded, using this opportunity to probe his tongue into her mouth seductively, which Caroline wholeheartedly allowed.

Her eyes fluttered shut with desire. She sighed into the kiss as Klaus's tongue dominated her mouth, Caroline couldn't even attempt to battle with him.

She didn't want to.

She loved feeling him want her like this, being the center of his desires.

Klaus's grip on her arms loosened as his hands traveled down to her hips keeping her in place. Her body meshed between him and the wall.

His bare chest pressing into her covered one, increasing the friction.

Caroline harshly moaned in his mouth when he gave her hips a light squeeze before venturing behind till his hands covered over her denim clothed ass briefly.

Her fingers knotted through his hair as he pushed her back directly onto the wall. She didn't have it in her to care about the pain.

Their kisses only grew more feverish, tongues and teeth clashing, moans and groans bouncing off the walls of the empty gym.

This was the most intense first kiss either have experienced with someone.

It had been such a long time since either had been touched like this by anyone and it was surely missed.

It was electric, demanding and intoxicating.

Caroline lightly tugged on his dark blonde curls, eliciting a deep groan from Klaus.

His mouth rough and demanding on hers as he began grounding his hard shaft against her thigh.

His hands were everywhere caressing, massaging and exploring the curves of her body.

Klaus brushed over her breasts, kneading them lightly underneath her blouse over her bra.

Caroline practically shuttered at the sensation, arching her back so he could get a better feel.

Klaus then grabbed her hands raising them above her head. He pinned them to the wall with one hand while the other snuck down, grabbing her waist and pushing her front against his.

\- _Fuck_

Caroline hazily thought to herself, feeling his need for her was so surreal she could cry. To know that _she_ was the one making him feel this needy and flustered.

She needed to touch him, to feel his skin under her fingertips, to thread her fingers through his hair. A groan of frustration escaped her lips in between the aggressive kisses, only amusing Klaus more.

Though they were both clothed, Caroline was sure Klaus could already sense the dampness seeping through her shorts.

Caroline whined when his lips abandoned hers as they travelled down her throat.

He smirked against her skin, nipping at her jaw teasingly then kissing down her neck.

She tilted her head back as Klaus harshly began sucking and biting her neck, which Caroline was hoping would leave a mark.

Nothing mattered in this moment but them.

Caroline attempted to free herself from his grasp as they continued grounding against each other's most sensitive areas, making Klaus smile.

A small whimper escaped her lips when he tugged on her earlobe with his human teeth before resting his forehead against hers.

He still held her securely in his arm as their eyes met in an intense gaze.

Klaus caught himself never wanting to let her go.

Of course he never denied being sexually attracted to Caroline and has had numerous fantasies about her but actually experiencing it...

Finally giving in.

He kissed her as if he didn't then he would die.

She was driving him mad and he couldn't understand why.

"What are you doing to me, Doctor Quinzel?" Klaus breathlessly muttered under his breath, ghosting his lips over her's.

His question was honest and vulnerable, Caroline barely heard it.

She didn't have time to process the situation since his lips were back on hers a second later.

He dropped her hands from above her head, snaking his arms around her waist.

Caroline didn't waste any time reaching out for him, wrapping her hands around his bare shoulders and pulling him close, trying to avoid his scarred back.

Her fingers tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck, making him moan in appreciation.

Klaus allowed her to lead the kiss, moaning at the feel of her tongue tasting his mouth as his hands caressed her thighs.

Unfortunately, it was short lived as Klaus abruptly detached himself from her.

Flustered and confused, Caroline was still leaned back on the wall attempting to catch her breath.

Flushed skin, clothes wrinkled, slightly puffed lips from the aggressive kissing and darkened eyes.

She was ready to scream 'what the hell?' until she heard Stefan walk into the room.

\- _Of course_. She rolled her eyes.

"Boss. Caroline." Stefan greeted, finding it smart to not make any remarks at their appearances.

"Stefan." Caroline growled.

"What is it Stefan?" Klaus abruptly asked, throwing on a t shirt.

The other man cleared his throat. "I have the documents you wanted."

Klaus cleared his throat. "Right, put them on my desk. I'll be there shortly."

Stefan nodded, glancing at a blushing Caroline one last time before exiting the room.

Nibbling on her bottom lip mischievously, Caroline looked to see that Stefan was actually out the room before turning back at Klaus.

"So...back where we left off?" She hopefully wished, but knowing the moment was gone.

Klaus sighed.

"I know..." She sighed back, pushing herself off the wall.

Klaus looked like he wanted to say something but his mouth stayed shut as he gathered his things.

His expressions were always unreadable, Caroline never knew how he was feeling unless he showed her, which was becoming frustrating.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, wondering how just five minutes ago she felt alive and now never felt more dead inside. She reluctantly stepped to the side so Klaus could walk by.

Everything felt cold now.

Being left alone in a room after sharing such a passionate exchange with someone you love.

Caroline already missed his soft lips and calloused hands setting her ablaze, growing more addicted to this man she already was.

Of course she wasn't expecting too much from an impromptu make out session but it wasn't a great feeling being left high and dry; well...high and wet.

It was mind boggling how Klaus could change his mind so quickly.

How does one go from passionate hot kisses and tender touches then act as if it didn't just happen?

"Tonight."

Caroline quickly popped her head up at Klaus standing in the doorway.

She furrowed her eyebrows, preparing to ask what he meant but he held his hand up to stop her.

"I'll give you tonight to ask me anything you want to know, if I see fit of course." He added.

Caroline mentally rolled her eyes at that last bit.

But suddenly life was returning to her face.

"I'm only giving you tonight so use it wisely."

Caroline eagerly nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Klaus."

"Yeah..." He replied dryly, staring at her longer than he should have but he couldn't help it.

Finally giving into his desires, he kissed her.

It was becoming difficult to push her to the side now.

Since their first meeting at Arkham, he imagined what her lips would feel like against his.

They were as soft as he imagined but sinful, like her.

Caroline was no saint.

She may try that role with society but Klaus always looked for the worst in people before the best. And she couldn't hide her darkness from him and honestly he wasn't sure if she wanted to.

Caroline says he's a mystery but what about her?

Daddy dumping her and her mom for another man is probably just scratching the service on who Caroline Quinzel is.

She intrigued him in a way no woman ever has even if she annoyed him most of the time, he let her stay.

Klaus did want her here.

He wanted to unravel her, mark her, taint her.

He wanted her to be _his_.

The best part, was that he already knew Caroline would let him.

Klaus shook out of his thoughts. "Very well, if you need me I'll be in my office." He said before storming off, slamming the door behind him.

Leaving Caroline alone in agonizing anticipation.

She touched her lips lightly with her fingertips, still tasting him on them.

Smiling wide, still processing what just happened in disbelief, she too walked out the gym praying for time to fly by.

* * *

 **Yowza! well that happened, I was very excited to finally write their first kiss (make out session) so I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **I wanted this chapter to focus on the beginning of Klaus realizing that whether he wants to admit it or not, Caroline is under his skin and he wants her even if it's just physically for now. He has a possessive nature that I'm anxious to explore in later chapters when their relationship takes off which should be approaching soon.**

 **Klaus and Caroline are going to have a "heart to heart" and we will finally see Klaus take Caroline into his underground empire of Gotham City. How that will all play out, we'll see ;)**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Things Have To Change Between Us

**Smut warning!**

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the couch in silence for the past two hours in the living room, waiting

Klaus said they could talk tonight and she was more than eager for this to finally happen, shocked that he suggested it in the first place.

But he was different today.

The blonde's mind reeling back to earlier that day. The gym and Klaus's hot lips fusing with hers.

After such longing he finally admitted his feelings for her, well sorta.

She always knew but that kiss was full of such passion, there was no denying he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

The kiss was hot and demanding, Caroline felt her legs jiggle from just the memory. His wet tongue exploring her mouth, tasting and wanting her. His full red lips planting sweet kisses wherever he could reach and teeth nipping her flesh.

Caroline had been waiting for the day she and Klaus shared their first kiss and the reality surely outdid her fantasies. She could've sworn she could still taste him.

\- _What are you doing to me, Doctor Quinzel?_

If only he knew what he was doing to her.

She leaned back into the couch, biting on her bottom lip from just the thought of all Klaus could do to her.

The sound of the front door opening snapped her out her thoughts and a smile spread across her face at the sight of him walking in.

Her mouth watered at the sight of him dressed in his signature Henley and black jeans.

Caroline stood up to her feet, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Hi."

Klaus looked up at her before closing the door. "Hello, love."

She smiled. "How was work?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at the domestic gesture. "Love, why don't you just ask me what you've been waiting all day to ask me."

Caroline blushed.

Klaus walked over to the chair next to the couch. "I said you had tonight to ask me any questions you want, if I approve of course. And I am a man of my word after all."

She bit her lip nervously as she sat back down on the couch, crossing her legs to give him a nice view of her long limbs.

She folded her hands over her knee. "Okay first things first, how?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"How is this possible? How did you-"

"Become a man eating monster?" He cut her off.

Caroline's eyes softened.

Klaus smirked. "It's okay, love. That's exactly what I am, I'm not ashamed. I grew my reputation and empire based on it."

She slightly grinned, waiting for his answer.

He sighed. "Due to your snooping, you're aware that I have family."

\- _He really wasn't going to let her live that down._

"We lived in a small town in England for a good portion of my life before we moved to New York. My mother, Esther at the time was a practicing witch. She practiced different spells daily, in secret of course. Practicing magic was forbidden in our village as in most."

 _\- Witches?_

Caroline was once again mindblown.

"When my father wasn't home, Esther would teach me how to read grimoires. She would read me stories about the nocturnal demons that haunted our town. Of course back then that's all I thought they were, stories." He softly laughed. "Anyways, they explained how the demons would snatch souls from their victims. The victim drinks their blood, die then when you wake up and that's when you make your choice."

"Choice about what?"

Klaus's jaw tensed. "Whether you want to live or die."

She pressed her lips together. "But you chose to live."

His entire body tensed but his gaze on her never dropped.

Caroline almost wished she could take back the question after seeing his odd reaction.

He swallowed. "I didn't have a choice in the matter."

- _What did that mean?_ She thought.

Her bottom lip slightly trembled. "Are they all...is your family, like you?" She carefully asked.

"Yes." He quickly replied.

"When did you become a vampire?"

He heavily sighed. "1864."

Caroline's eyes widened.

1864? She knew vampires were usually really old and they never aged but...she was in love with an almost 200 year old man?

She opened her mouth then closed it a couple of times, not sure what she wanted to say or ask next.

"Cat gotcha tongue, love?" Klaus smirked.

A breathless laugh escaped her lips. "I'm just, wow." She threaded her fingers through her curls. "We've barely scratched the surface and I'm already overwhelmed with all of this."

"Do you wish to stop?"

"No!" She hastily answered, making him smirk. "You're just really...old."

Klaus burst into laughter that filled the room.

That was probably the most genuine laugh she's heard since knowing him, it brought a smile to her face knowing she was the one who caused it.

She continued nibbling on her lip, nervous to ask her next question. "What do you mean, when you said you didn't have a choice?"

His laughter seized.

Caroline panicked. "I'm sorry-"

He put his hand up to stop her possible rambling.

A heavy sigh passing through his red lips, rubbing his hands together before answering. "Unlike most, I did not have a choice to be a vampire. I was forced, as were the rest of my siblings."

She waited for him to elaborate.

"Something...happened in my family. A great tragedy that none of us truly recovered from, especially my mother." Klaus cleared the slight lump forming in his throat. "Anyways, it made my parents desperate for our safety. With none of us the wiser, one night mother made us dinner and poured vampire blood in our drinks and then that night-"

"She killed you." Caroline softly claimed, stunning Klaus.

"Didn't she?"

Their eyes met intensely as he simply nodded, his body stiff but eyes full of hurt, even if he tried avoiding her gaze.

A big part of her wanted to reach out and comfort him. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and hold him close and tell him it's not his fault.

But anyone knowing Klaus, knows that would be a fatal mistake and she was just starting to get through to him.

She gulped. "What happened?"

He gulped. "That's a story for another time."

"But you said-"

"Caroline." He sternly warned.

The frustrated blonde huffed, leaning back into the couch and crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't want to push him but she had a feeling the questions 'he didn't see fit', were the most important ones.

"Fine." She childishly spat, amusing Klaus. "What about your family? Where are they now? What was it like growing up so long ago and living to see how the future ended up?"

He sighed.

"When I read your journals, you seemed really scared of this guy, his name was Mikael."

His eyes shot up.

"It's kinda weird to think you were terrified of anyone so, who was he? And what happened to your younger brother-"

"I said that's enough!" Klaus yelled, slamming his hand on the coffee table startling Caroline.

She leaned back into the couch with potential tears threatening to drop. His eyes wild, gold and full of rage. There was a small part of her that thought he might actually kill her this time.

After taking a deep breath, Klaus shook his head and his blue eyes replaced the gold.

He glared at her hard. "You don't talk about my family, _ever_." He said sharply.

Caroline gulped.

"Sweetheart, there's a lot I don't mind sharing with you, but not about them and I won't let you manipulate me into saying anything or you will be the one in a body bag, do you understand?"

She feverishly nodded, exhaling the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Okay umm, what about the basics, holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Crosses?"

"Myth."

"Coffins?"

"Depends on preference."

"How do you walk in the sun? Aren't you supposed to burn, or something?"

Klaus chuckled. "Is that what the horror movies taught you?"

Caroline almost laughed at herself.

He raised his hand up in a fist, exposing the gaudy monster size of a ring on his right index finger.

"It's called a daylight ring. I told you, my mother was a practicing witch. She made these for me and my siblings, so we could at least attempt at fitting in with normal society."

Caroline caught onto his bitter tone.

"Aren't you supposed to be really strong? I read in your journal about how you couldn't control your strength at first..."

Klaus face hardened again.

"I mean, why didn't you just break out of prison if you're stronger than every guard there?" She quickly changed the subject.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "There are few people, especially in law enforcement, that are aware of what I am. When they capture me, they vervain me first."

Her eyebrows scrunched. "Vervain?"

"Poison. Not necessarily deadly to vampires but the worse kind of torture, it's basically our kryptonite."

Caroline understandably nodded.

"They stick me with a few syringes to weaken me, then they starve me." He explained. "A cap full of blood every once in awhile so I don't desiccate but not enough to give me the supernatural strength I'm capable of."

Her eyes softened. "Then how'd you get out?"

Klaus grinned. "I hid most of my rations and with some assistance from an outside source. Then I waited for the right moment."

"You mean you waited to use me as your escape route?" Caroline spat.

Klaus shrugged. "Call it what you want but you didn't seem to mind."

Caroline sighed, hating that he was right. "So, your diet really is-"

"Human blood."

Klaus smirked at Caroline uncomfortably shifting in her seat. "Squeamish, love?"

"No." She scoffed.

It wasn't that Caroline was unaware of how vampires survive but up until last night she thought they were fictional. And now she's talking to a real one, she was more shocked than feared.

Uncrossing her arms, she set her hands on her knees. "Do you have to kill people to survive?"

Klaus shrugged. "Not necessarily. However, every vampire will commit at least one kill, in order to complete your transition you must drain a human dry."

She nodded. "So besides that, there are alternatives?"

"Yes. I just don't partake in them."

\- _Of course he doesn't_.

"Doesn't that get messy?" She asked.

Klaus raised a brow in confusion.

"I...I mean your body count." She stammered. "If too many people go missing, won't that raise suspicion?"

"You're smart." He grinned.

Caroline insanely blushing at the compliment, especially since it was rare.

"I don't always kill my blood supply. Sometimes I simply take what I need then compel them to forget." He explained dryly.

"Compel?"

"Compulsion, mind control. It's quite the useful ability that I often take advantage of." He said proudly.

Caroline softly gasped. "So...you can force people to do whatever you want them to do?"

Klaus nodded.

She harshly swallowed, tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Umm...would you ever compel me?"

Much to her surprise, Klaus's face softened and he looked almost offended at her question.

Caroline didn't even know why she asked.

She would willingly do anything he asked of her, he wouldn't need to use mind games, but...

His answer could at least give her a clue on where his feelings for her lie, especially since he seems to not want to even mention their kiss from earlier.

"I don't know yet." Klaus finally answered.

His response hit her harder than she wanted to admit.

Klaus wasn't the best person, bluntly he was a terrible person. That wasn't news to Caroline and she didn't mind but, he basically said he has the option of taking away her free will.

And he wouldn't even bat an eye.

Does that mean he doesn't care about her like she thought? Care about her at all? Would he really take away her choices?

But he kissed her.

A kiss full of passion and longing.

There was no way he couldn't feel...anything for her.

"Stop that." Klaus ordered, looked down at her fidgety fingers.

Caroline didn't even realize she was doing it.

"You've been doing that this entire session and if I'm being honest, love it's quite irritable."

Caroline stopped her actions. "Sorry...I'm just nervous..."

He slightly titled his head to the side. "I make you nervous?"

She slowly nodded. "And everything you are, all of this. But I'm not scared, it's just different." Her breath slightly hitched when Klaus leaned in to sit in the edge of the chair.

They weren't directly in front of each other's faces but she could still feel his warmth.

"The fact that you're still sitting here is impressive enough." He smirked.

A small smile stretched her lips. "Klaus, if I ask you something, you promise not get mad?"

"I guess it depends on what it is."

She rolled her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Why did you kiss me?" Her voice soft and full of uncertainty.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you...I don't know..." She drifted off, continuing picking at her fingers.

Caroline's hair flew back as Klaus whooshed to where he was now sitting directly in front of her.

She was confused but anxious to what he was going to do.

His eyes fixated on hers like she was his final destination.

He placed his hands firmly over hers, drawing her attention directly to his gaze.

"I said, stop that." Klaus calmly ordered.

Caroline wasn't use to being ordered around by anyone but, she caught herself not minding it from Klaus.

"I kissed you, Caroline because I wanted to."

"Duh, but why?"

Klaus smirked. "If you haven't noticed, you're quite intriguing Doctor Quinzel."

She blushed, shaking her head. "I'm really not."

His smirk quickly dropped to a frown. "You were top in your class at Columbia, received your doctorate and became the youngest psychologist in your field. Decent living in the Upper West Side with your mother Liz which you parted from and moved to Brooklyn, to start a living of your own. Applied to work at a prison for the criminally insane, but not out of the goodness of your heart..."

Caroline gulped.

"But to exploit us, to make an even bigger profit off our secrets. That's why you were so thrilled to have me of all people as a patient, isn't that right love?" He tilted his head to the side, smirking at her nervous expression.

She gracefully freed her hand from his hold, wiping her sweaty palms on her pants.

How did he know all of that? She kept notes back at her apartment but she never told anyone about them.

"I..." Caroline cleared her throat. "How do you know all of that?"

He shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

She stayed silent.

"Don't worry, love. Your secret is safe with me, I like a ruthless woman." Klaus devilishly grinned.

He leaned in further, their faces now inches apart and breaths catching each other's.

Caroline swallowed as Klaus's eyes ventured from hers to her thin pink lips.

He raised his hand up to her face, softly stroking her cheek with his index finger.

Caroline's eyes fluttered, his warm touch making her tighten her legs closed. She couldn't believe how his simplest acts could turn her on this much.

Klaus hummed. "Sweet Caroline isn't so innocent after all, but that's what I find so fascinating about you. So much more than a pretty face." He whispered, grazing his thumb over her bottom lip.

The clear sexual tension brewing in the large room was making Caroline lightheaded but, god words couldn't fathom how badly she wanted him.

And from the looks of it, he definently wanted her too.

She forced her eyes to stay open as his thumb continued to explore her lip. They were so close, Caroline was convinced he was going to lean in for another kiss.

Klaus leaned in slowly. "I want to take you out tonight." He said, his lips ghosting over hers.

"What?" Caroline hazily asked.

He smirked, dropping his hand from her face and leaning back much to Caroline's disapproval.

She felt like a whole bucket of ice water was dumped over her head, she barely heard what he said.

"Me and you are going out tonight." He confirmed.

Caroline raised a brow. "We are?"

Klaus shrugged. "You've been back in Gotham for a week and have seen none of it."

"I didn't think you wanted me to leave the house."

He discreetly rolled his eyes. "Love, you're not my prisoner. I'm not holding you captive, you're here on your own accords."

"Yeah, but why the sudden change? It's been a week so why does it matter now?"

His face hardened. "Caroline-"

She shook her head. "Sorry...can I at least know where we're going?"

Klaus relaxed. "Sirens, a club downtown. When I'm not locked up, that's usually where I reside for...business."

"Business, huh?" Caroline teased.

The corner of Klaus's lip twitched, she could've sworn she saw a smile forming.

He smiled, standing to his feet. "Stefan will stop bye in a few with your dress."

Her eyes widened. "You got me a dress?"

"If you're going to be on my arm, you must look the part."

He answered so casually as if it was the most ridiculous question.

"Do you buy all your girls dresses?" She shyly asked, making small patterns on her clothed leg with her finger.

Klaus huffed. "Be ready in an hour." He ordered before vamp speeding upstairs.

Caroline smiled to herself.

Their talk wasn't exactly how she planned but it was a start.

Clearly there's a lot of baggage in Klaus's life he rather keep buried and she could respect that, for now.

But more importantly, he wants her on his side.

He wants to show her off to his associates and acquaintances.

So this meant they were together, right? And tonight will be meant for them being exclusive?

Caroline was just hoping by the end of the night she could get another kiss. She was excited to finally go out with Klaus and be with him.

Finally.

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus called from downstairs, checking his watch as he paced around the living room.

After their conversation, he went back to his room to shower and freshen up. Deciding to dress in his signature black henley, jeans and boots.

Stefan stopped by a little after and was to wait outside in the car till Caroline was done getting ready.

It's now been an hour and fifteen which already bothered Klaus.

Klaus lowly growled. "Caroline! If you're not down here in exactly one minute, I'm leaving without you." He threatened before his eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful blonde walking down the stairs.

She was wearing a black sequin mini dress with long sleeves and matching shimmering stiletto heels.

Her long ivory legs that Klaus loved so much, elongated with her every step. The low v neck exposing her modest cleavage. Her hair in loose but lively curls and makeup soft but sexy.

Klaus's jaw was practically on the floor, eyeing her every movement as if he wanted to memorize each one.

This was not the same plain Jane Doctor Quinzel he met at Arkham, who acted as if she didn't know what a penis was. Like a butterfly finally freeing from its cocoon.

He smirked while taking a step towards her, meeting her at the end of the staircase.

Klaus took her left hand in his, caressing it softly. "Sweetheart, you look absolutely ravishing tonight." He complimented with a lingering kiss to the top of her hand.

Caroline blushed, tugging on her lipstick covered bottom lip with her teeth. "You have good taste."

Her face couldn't help forming a shade of red, Klaus's hungry eyes making her feeling everything and more.

She cleared her throat. "You look handsome. And thanks again for dress, you didn't have to-"

Klaus shook his head. "Yes I did. There was no question about it." He smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Caroline's smile stretched from ear to ear, his lips leaving a burn in their departure from her skin.

She liked this side of Klaus. The side that wasn't afraid to open himself to her, show affections and that he actually cares.

This was the Klaus she she wanted to know, the Klaus she loved just as much as the rest of him.

Caroline hooked her arm around his as he lead them towards the garage. "So are we gonna take one of your six cars?"

Klaus smirked. "Actually, Stefan will be driving us tonight. I'm known for making quite the debuts."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

\- _Of course he did._

* * *

Caroline was practically star struck when she and Klaus arrived downtown. She stepped out the SUV with Klaus by her side.

The front entrance of the club was beyond crowded, she didn't think they were ever going to get through until Stefan lead them to the back entrance.

Klaus didn't even have to say anything, the bouncer simply dropped the rope for them to walk in with a "welcome back, Mr. Mikaelson" leaving his mouth.

Caroline felt like a celebrity as she held onto Klaus's arm, drinks being exclusively offered to just them, random people shoving their presence onto Klaus with praise and love. She scoffed at the barely dressed women touching and praising Klaus's return as if she wasn't right there hanging on his arm.

\- _Fuckin groupies._

"Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?" Klaus whispered. She could feel him smirking against her ear.

"It's already pretty intense and we haven't even sat down." Caroline whispered back, pulling him closer to her as they walked to their booth.

Klaus nuzzled into her hair. "It has its moments, which is why you will stay by my side for the whole night."

Caroline pulled back to face him as they continued walking. "Is that an order?"

"Yes." He answered.

She rolled her eyes again before Klaus discreetly but harshly pulled her closer to him by the arm.

"And do it without the attitude, hm?" He hissed.

Caroline pressed her lips together, brushing off her uneasiness and sliding into the booth after him and Stefan sitting across from them.

"I already had a rat inspection. Looks like they forgot one." A woman commented, walking up to where they were sitting.

Caroline looked up at the beautiful brunette woman. Her long chocolate waves of curls cascading down like a waterfall, wearing a tight black leather dress with a low cut v neck, that only she could pull off.

Her cherry red lips were plump and perfect and her black stilettos exposed her fiery red painted toe nails that matched her painted finger nails that looked more like cat claws.

She and no idea who this woman was but the woman knew Klaus and based on his laughter, he also knew her.

"You know me love, can never keep me away for too long." Klaus said.

"Last I checked your bad boy ways got you thrown into Belle Reve, how did you even manage to escape that?"

Klaus turned towards a confused Caroline. "Your answer is right here."

The brunette eyed Caroline up and down. "What's this?"

"This is Caroline Quinzel aka, my get out of jail free card." Klaus smirked. "Caroline, this is Katerina Kyle, she owns the club and we're old friends."

"I wouldn't use that word too loosely."

Caroline nodded, holding her hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

Katherine simply stared at the hand. "And it's Katherine. Pleasure, I'm sure."

The blonde retreated her hand, realizing the handshake would go unacknowledged.

"Something tells me there's a long story behind this, thankfully I've lost the patience to care."

Klaus chuckled.

"You're on the run which means there's trouble. You've brought enough negative attention to my business, Mikaelson." She claimed, placing a hand on her hip.

"Every illegal act is exchanged through your 'business', surely I'm the least of your troubles."

She scowled him.

"I've been away for some time and this is how you treat me?" He innocently asked. "A simple 'welcome back' would've sufficed, love."

Katherine just rolled her eyes. "For whatever reason you decided to get involved with this guy, you have my pity." She directed to Caroline. "Enjoy your night."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows when Katherine walked away, confused was just one of her emotions right now.

"Nice to see not too much has changed around here." Klaus joked.

Caroline shyly grinned. "You're pretty popular around here. I guess the 'King of Gotham' title wasn't just a myth?"

Stefan discreetly smirked at her teasing, while still scanning the room.

Klaus chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer into him.

She leaned into him. "Does everyone know...that you're a vampire?" She whispered the last word, amusing Klaus.

"Only the people that need to know, and some GCPD officers but nothing I can't handle." He explained.

"Does Stefan know?"

"Love, Stefan is practically my right hand, of course he knows. Not to mention, he's one himself. Isn't that right, Stefan?"

He simply nodded when Caroline turned her face to him.

Caroline's eyes widened.

Klaus tilted his head. "You didn't really think I'd have my men as weak and pathetic humans, did you?"

She scoffed, thankfully the loud music disguised it.

She was well aware Klaus didn't care for humanity but he could at least try being sensitive since she herself is a human.

"He asked you to turn him?"

"No, I offered it. He was good at his job and I needed good men on my team and he wasn't opposed to the idea."

Caroline licked her lips nervously. "What about me? Would you ever offer it to me?"

Klaus slightly stiffened. "20 questions ended the moment we walked out the door, love."

"I know but-"

"Enough, Caroline." He said sternly.

She pouted, leaning back into her seat wishing he would loosen his grip on her.

"Ahh, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence." Another man said with a tray of drinks in his hand.

This man was beyond handsome. Rich brown skin, fade haircut and the most beautiful white teeth she's ever seen.

He was smiling wide as Klaus reciprocated the same expression.

Klaus scooted out the other end of the booth, leaving Caroline sitting alone while he greeted his 'friend'.

"Niklaus Mikaelson! I actually thought this time we saw the last of you!" The man exclaimed.

"I'm sure you all wish you could get rid of me that easily." Klaus said back before the other man put the drinks down on the table and embraced him into a friendly hug.

The cute scene almost made Caroline forget her frustrations towards Klaus.

"It's good to see you, man. Katherine seemed thrilled to see you around here." He joked, pulling back from the hug.

Klaus shrugged. "Katerina and I have always had the most beautiful friendship." He joked back, making the man laugh loudly.

"And who's this?" He asked looking at a timid Caroline. "I know you've been gone for awhile but I don't remember you leaving with a girlfriend."

"Definently not." Klaus quickly corrected.

"You're just together?"

"No."

Caroline's heart sank.

"This is Caroline. She assisted with my prison break, that's all. I felt I owed it to her to see what exactly she was setting free." Klaus explained.

The other man raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Bad girl. Well I'm Marcel, I knew Klaus was likely leaving you here parched so I brought you a few drinks." He greeted.

Caroline could barely concentrate on the man talking to her.

Her heart sinking each time she repeated Klaus's words in her head.

So, they weren't together?

He didn't want her?

She was nothing but a get out of jail free card?

Caroline felt sick.

"It's nice to meet you, Marcel." Caroline fake smiled, sliding out from the booth. "I need to use the ladies' room, I'll be back."

Klaus squinted his eyes, observing her suspiciously. "Caroline."

"I'll be back." She claimed with another fake grin, brushing past both men and making her way to the back of the club.

Caroline tried keeping her tears and emotions at bay, at least till she reached one of the stalls but of course there was a long line by the time she got there.

She leaned back against a wall as she waited, the tears having a mind of their own as they began spilling down her face

Why was she even surprised that the Klaus she saw earlier would actually last.

He went from saying he wants her to her being nothing but his escape route out of prison. His tenderness and affections were now non existent and replaced with him barking orders as if she was a child.

The night barely started and Caroline already wanted to leave.

"Here."

Caroline opened her tearful eyes and was met with a handkerchief dangling in her face.

She was confused until she saw who was holding it.

"Katherine?"

The brunette smirked. "Here, take it. Let me guess, those tears have Klaus Mikaelson written on each one?"

Caroline snatched the fabric out her hand. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Sweetie, this is my business." She gestured around the room. "And I've known Klaus a lot longer than you have."

The blonde ignored her, turning her head to the side to wipe off some mascara on her cheek.

Katherine sighed. "You're not the first girl to waste quality makeup on him but I remain curious on why he allowed you to stick around in the first place."

Caroline growled, facing her again. "Look, you don't know me or my relationship with Klaus."

"Doesn't look like much of a relationship to me, hun." She laughed.

"Can you just leave me alone?"

Katherine gasped. "Wow, you really are in love with him."

She was prepared to interject until Katherine put her hand up. "There's no point in denying it, you wouldn't be crying over him and still putting up with his shit if you didn't."

\- _She got me there_.

"Sometimes I feel like the odd man out for seemingly being the only person who never drooled over his charms. But I've been around long enough to know his type and to know not to get involved."

Caroline wanted to ask what she meant by that, but she wasn't sure if she would be outing Klaus's secret.

She wish she didn't care.

"Yeah, well clearly I'm stupid. So sue me."

Katherine shook her head. "No you're not. You're just naively in love, and unfortunately we don't choose who we love. It just happens."

Caroline's bottom lip trembled.

 _There's really not much to know about me._

 _I find that very hard to believe._

Looking back at when she first realized she just had feelings for Klaus, let alone love, made her head spin and heart clench.

Never did she plan on actually falling in love with him.

No matter how much she wished to hate him, she couldn't.

"I love him." Caroline broke down. "I love him so much and don't really know why yet, I just do. And I'd do anything for him but he doesn't love me, I don't think he even likes me."

She wiped the newly formed tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" She rhetorically asked.

Katherine heavily sighed again, rubbing her forehead. "Okay, some advice..."

Caroline looked up.

"Men like Klaus, dangerous and powerful, aren't the type who feel they have to fight for anything, they're use to getting everything they want. For whatever reason he's still keeping you around, you need to take advantage of that. He doesn't feel he has to work for you because he thinks he already has you. And it's your job to prove him wrong." She concluded with a devilish smile.

Caroline gulped. "How do I do that?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Caroline, you're beautiful and potentially could be sexy as hell if you were just a little more confident."

"Well excuse me for having insecurities!"

"Sweetie, we all have insecurities even Klaus but we don't let that stop us from becoming notorious badasses."

Katherine pulled a tube of red lipstick out of her bra, handing it to Caroline.

"Clean your face, put this on, drink as much as you want at the bar and dance with as many men, or women, you can find." She said, stunning Caroline.

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I...Katherine I can't do that. I'm here with Klaus and he's already expecting me back-"

"This isn't about Klaus, it's about you! You're not his girlfriend according to him, right? Which means you can do whatever the fuck you want."

In this moment, Caroline couldn't tell whether she should be scared of Katherine or worship her.

"You want Klaus to see you as more than just his prison groupie?" She forced the tube of lipstick into Caroline's hand. "Then prove it."

The blonde gulped, looking down at the makeup then glancing back up to the sexy brunette.

Klaus would be furious with her, he's probably already wondering what's taking her so long. She didn't want to make him angry, that was the last thing she wanted but...Katherine was right.

This isn't about Klaus, it's about her finally going after what she wants.

She was not going to be pushed around by him anymore. He _does_ have feelings for her, that kiss _did_ mean something and it wasn't her fault if he wasn't man enough to admit it.

"Why are you helping me?"

Katherine shrugged. "There are a lot of you and Klauses that come in here everyday. Also, I take pleasure in seeing him squirm." She joked.

Caroline grinned, closing her fist around the tube. "Umm, thanks."

"Put your drinks on my tab." Katherine beamed as she strolled off into the crowd, leaving Caroline alone with lipstick and a backbone.

* * *

Klaus was tapping his fingernails on the table, waiting impatiently for Caroline's return from the bathroom.

It's been 30 minutes.

\- _Where the fuck is she?_

He quickly downed a shot of bourbon before sliding out from the booth and storming toward the bathroom, with Stefan not too far behind.

Klaus more than irritated when he was met with a long line of women who were gossiping, smoking cigarettes and applying makeup than actually taking a shit.

Scanning in between and around the area was a fail and it only frustrated him more not knowing where she could be.

Why would she lie to him about where she is?

Caroline doesn't do that. She doesn't lie to him.

Growling, he walked over to the bar instantly gaining the attention from one of the bartenders who quickly wiped water off the bar top where Klaus was leaning.

"Sorry Mr. Mikaelson and welcome back." The dirty blonde young man said nervously.

"The blonde girl that walked in with me, have you seen her around?" Klaus abruptly asked.

"Shimmery black dress and a lot of alcohol to blow?"

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "What did you say?"

He gulped. "Sorry, no disrespect to your girlfriend, sir."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Right. Sorry." He nervously apologized wiping his hand over his face. "I'm sorry sir. Tonight's my first night, I'm just really nervous to finally be in your presence, sir."

Stefan tried to hide his laugh at the young man's desperation.

Klaus smirked. "Then I guess I can give you a one free pass for wasting my time, hm? I'm feeling charitable."

The bartender hesitantly grinned.

"Now the girl, you've seen her?" Klaus asked again.

He nodded. "Yeah, she was here taking shot after shot of anything I had behind the bar about ten minutes ago. She was acting kinda wild but nothing too bad."

Klaus's eyes widened.

That didn't sound like Caroline.

Klaus took a deep breath. "Was she alone?"

"Yeah. Well until some random guy picked her up from the bar stool and took her to the dance floor. She hasn't been back over here since." The young man explained.

Klaus could feel the fumes rushing through his system at just he thought of Caroline's recklessness and what the hell has gotten into her.

Now she was hooking up with a random guy?

It was irritating Klaus more than he wished to admit and he almost felt like something was taken from him.

He leaves away from the bar. "What's your name?"

The young man roughly swallowed. "Uh, Matt?"

"Are you asking?"

He frantically shook his head. "Matt, sir."

The vampire lightly chuckled. "You've been very helpful, Matt. Stefan, leave the boy a nice tip." He ordered as he began walking towards the dance floor.

Stefan nodded. "You gonna need any help?"

"I can handle this one." He answered before vamp speeding through the crowd.

Electro dance music blared throughout the club.

Rolling his eyes and sticking his nose up at the sweaty partygoers grinding and rubbing against each other in a circle.

Klaus almost forgot how much he despised modern day's definition of dancing.

His disgust soon transforms to distaste when he finally spots the blonde in the middle of the dance floor.

She looked...different.

Caroline had a huge smile on her face, her red lip stick hard to miss.

Gyrating and grinding her ass against the crotch of the guy dancing behind her.

Klaus clenched his fist at the sight of the man gripping onto Caroline's hips then sliding down to her thighs then raising back up to her hips.

Her hand reached behind her dance partner, tangling her fingers in his hair. Eyes closed as she lost herself in the music and his lips ghosting over her exposed neck.

She looked, sexy and alive.

Her smile brightened the room and the tension Klaus felt in his chest.

No, no way.

He was not jealous.

He can't be. No reason to be.

But with that thought, Klaus glided his way through the dancing crowd until he was right beside the two.

Caroline was completely oblivious, enjoying the liveliness of the music and the sensation of the man's hands exploring her body.

But wishing those hands belonged to someone else.

She was snapped out of her haze when suddenly she didn't feel anyone behind her.

Scrunching her eyebrows, she twisted around. "Klaus?!"

"Hey man, we were danc-"

Klaus grabs the guy the shoulders so they were liking directly in each other's eyes.

"Walk away, leave this club. Forget the girl you were just dancing with and forget we ever had this conversation." He compelled.

The the man's pupil's dilated as he slowly nodded before turning around towards the exit.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He was a really good dancer by the way." Caroline informed.

Klaus ticketed his head. "Love, you say that as if I'm supposed to care."

She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. "Compulsion, really? That's a bit dramatic don't you think?"

He shrugged. "Well I could have ripped his spleen out through his chest but I didn't want to make a scene."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus took a step closer. "Now Caroline, didn't I tell you to stay by my side all night?"

She scoffed. "We're not together. Why should I have to listen to what you tell me to do?"

Klaus was speechless at her her rough tone.

"And just for the record, for once tonight I was actually having a really good time." She slurred. "Mainly because it had nothing to do with you." She poked him in the chest.

He gritted his teeth. "This is not the place-"

"Is there ever a place or time for you, Klaus?" She swung her arms in the air. "Or are you too busy barking orders at me and treating me like crap!"

Caroline spat before shoving her way through the crowd, attempting to head for the exit but Klaus caught her in time.

He gripped her by the arm but she quickly jerked it away from him.

Klaus deeply sighed at the scene she was causing. "Caroline..."

"You know how I feel about you." She began, her voice horse as if she was ready to cry. " _You_ _kissed_ me, knowing how I feel about you then just dropped it like I was nothing. Making fun of me in front of your friends as if you didn't admit wanting me just an hour ago."

Klaus's eyes softened and body eased.

"Do you like that? Do you get off to toying with my heart? Cause that's all I am to you? A game, a joke! Well screw you, Klaus!"

She blinked away the tears and sniffled. "I'm not doing this with you anymore. I'm done."

Klaus advanced towards her but she stepped back.

"Don't." She said softly.

If only he knew how much this was killing her.

Her bloodshot eyes were evident and her body was shaking.

Klaus pressed his lips together in frustration.

She said she was done with him, why is he still here even giving her more of his time?

Why did apart of him instinctually wish to comfort instead of kill her?

Why did he care?

It was those unanswered questions that made Klaus wish she was dead.

She was so damn frustrating.

Klaus took another bold step towards her, holding his hand out. "Dance with me."

Caroline scoffed. "I am not dancing with you."

"Dance with me, Caroline." He calmly ordered.

She didn't want to say yes but there was no malicious meaning in his eyes.

For the first time he genuinely looked like he cared, even a little.

With little thought and a sigh, Caroline reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to lead her back to the center of the dance floor.

They faced each other.

He placed her hands around his neck as his landed on her hips, steadily swaying to the new sensuous music.

"You're not a girl who likes rules. I should've guessed that after Belle Reve." Klaus whispered in her ear.

Caroline huffed. "Arkham and Belle Reve is all I am to you, isn't it? Your, what did you call it? 'Get out of jail free card'."

\- _She'll never let that go._

Klaus licked his lips. "Alright, I'll admit that was a bit harsh. But you have to know you're more than that to me, Caroline."

"How would I know that? It's not like you jump at every opportunity to tell me."

"You're mad at me because I won't praise you every second?"

"I'm mad because I've given all of myself to you and you're too much of a coward to return the favor." Caroline claimed.

Their eyes met intensely.

Klaus's grip on her hips harshly tightened, making her slightly whence. "I. Am. Not. A. Coward." He hissed in her ear."

She softly laughed. "You're scared if people find out you might actually like me. Why else would you take every second reminding people that I'm not your girlfriend or there's nothing between us?"

He hesitated.

"And I could be fine with that but kissing me, trusting me with your secrets and wanting me all in the same day...then act the complete opposite when we're in public? That's the problem I have."

Oddly enough, Klaus was enjoying this side of Caroline more than he presumed.

"You don't want me, eventually I'll be okay with that..." She choked out. "I can't turn my feelings off like you can, I wish but...just stop giving me mixed signals and jerking me around."

Klaus stared at her curiously.

Caroline swallowed. "With that said, I can still platonically be on your team. I can still train with you, I'll still do anything you ask just-"

Her words cut off when Klaus grabbed her by the wrist and charged through the hectic crowd.

The confused blonde was trying to keep up as Klaus hurried them towards the back entrance, pushing through the curtains.

Barely anyone was coming in and out of the door besides the bouncers that Klaus whistled off to leave them alone.

He slightly loosened his hold on her wrist.

Caroline spun around to face him. "What the-"

Klaus twisted her around so she was now facing him.

She gasped when Klaus grabbed her hand and placed it on his evidently hard shaft.

Caroline couldn't turn her eyes away from his bold and unexpected action. Her hand, at first stiff, soon relaxed on him.

Heart beating rapidly and one of her palms sweating, she finally looked up at the vampire in front of her.

Their eyes met hotly, Klaus looked like he was enraged with arousal.

Need and frustration all wrapped in one expression.

"You think I don't want you?" Klaus hissed. " _This_ is how much I want you, Caroline." His low raspy voice sent shivers down her spine.

Caroline didn't know how to respond or react.

No man has ever been this forward with her, not too long ago neither was Klaus.

Her mouth dry.

He bent his head down then met her eyes with his again.

"Seeing you with someone else, dancing on someone else and watching him touch you...infuriated me."

"Why?" Caroline breathlessly asked.

Klaus heavily sighed, clenching his jaw. "I'm a very possessive man, Caroline and am not too keen on seeing others touch what's mine."

"But according to you I'm not yours."

"I have my reasons for not wanting people to know certain things about myself especially if it involves my personal life." Klaus clarified. "You walked in with me, everyone already knew not to touch you. You're lucky I allowed that imbecile to walk off with his hands and heart still attached to his body."

Caroline smirked. "Lucky, huh?"

He squinted his eyes curiously.

"I kinda like this caveman side of you." She purred, stepping closer into him and slowly rubbing him through his jeans.

Klaus briefly closed his eyes with a low groan, widely grinning at the change in mood.

"I thought you liked every side of me." He teased, causing Caroline to playfully roll her eyes.

"I did, until tonight." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't like the Klaus that doesn't waste a second discrediting me."

He pressed his lips into a line, sighing.

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. "I love you and want you but if I stay, things have to change between us."

Klaus raised a brow amusingly. "Are you giving me an ultimatum, Doctor Quinzel?"

She shyly smiled. "No...I just want you to own up to how you feel about me so I don't look stupid."

He nodded.

Klaus pulled her in closer by the hips, leaning his face near hers.

"I'm not going to change who I am for you. I don't do relationships or commitment and I won't start now just because you demand it from me."

Caroline's eyes shifted to the floor.

Klaus heavily sighed.

"However..."

Her eyes shot back up.

"I can't deny I enjoy your company or that you intrigue me to no end and you'd be a great asset. I want you to stay."

The smile slowly appearing on her face.

Klaus raised his hand to caress her cheek, grinning at how easily she melted into his touch.

"But no one else can touch you, no one else's hands will worship you except mine unless they want them chopped off. Do you understand?"

Caroline ignored him, softly laughing at the threat and tickling her fingertips against his stubbled cheek.

Feeling powerful that innocent men's lives can be taken away just for them looking at her.

Klaus roughly grabbed her hand to stop her affections which only made her smile more. "Do you understand?"

Her smile was seductive and charming as she nodded, gazing at him with pure desire.

"You are mine, Caroline." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah just kiss me already." She practically begged

Klaus didn't waste another second as he finally closed the gap between them and crashing his lips against hers.

They both moaned into it, Caroline's hands cradling Klaus's face to keep him as close as possible.

The same indescribable sensation from their first kiss was alive and well in their second one.

Klaus sped them against a wall, never detaching their lips even as his hands explored up and down her body.

Their tongues and teeth clashed into a passionate frenzy.

The loud music blaring and causing more of a rush.

She harshly moaned into his mouth when he began grounding his erection against her thigh, thrilling her more than she wished to admit.

Caroline gasped when she felt one hand sneak under her short dress.

She lightly pushed him against his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathlessly.

"Not here." Caroline whispered.

Klaus smirked. "Are you shy, Doctor?" He whispered in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

She purred as his hands continued sliding lower. "Anyone could walk through here."

Klaus's lips traveled from her jaw down to her neck, sucking on the exposed flesh and soothing the bites with his tongue.

Caroline attempted to circle her arms around to his back to keep herself up but Klaus quickly snatched them. Placing them above her head while his ministrations continued.

She wanted to touch him so bad.

"Klaus." Caroline whimpered.

"Hands don't go past shoulders, understand?" Klaus claimed as he slowly let her wrists go.

Not willing to question it, not now at least, Caroline simply nodded.

"Do you want me, Caroline?" He murmured against her skin, biting her collarbone making her hiss.

Of course he was an exhibitionist.

Caroline never even entertained the idea before but honestly, she was willing to do anything with Klaus.

And she wanted him now just as badly as he wanted her.

They stared at each other for awhile, their blue eyes exploring each other's for any hesitation.

Lust in their eyes, drunk on need and skin flushed.

Her lips slightly swollen from his aggressive kisses and heart beating rapidly.

Caroline grabbed his hand, spreading her legs and placing his hand underneath her dress.

Klaus cursed when his finger brushed against her clothed center, feeling how wet she already was for him.

She licked her lips. "I want you." Caroline breathlessly claimed, gasping when he hooked a finger under her thin thong.

"Hmm, didn't quite catch that." He teased.

Caroline huffed. "Klaus, please."

His face twisted into a smirk as he tugged the fabric down her legs, amused at her shuttering when he brushed his knuckle against her clit.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip harshly, attempting at stifling her uncontrollable noises.

She brought his face up back up to hers for a searing kiss, reaching between them to pull his belt undone.

Klaus trapped her bottom lip between his teeth seductively, grinning at her whimpers when he pulled away.

She really didn't want someone walking in on them.

He kissed her bottom lip, his hands wrapping around her waist signaling her to jump in his arms, which she graciously obeyed.

Pressing her more into the wall, Klaus caressed her lips with his. Her legs tight around his waist and his lower half of clutching undone.

Caroline slightly rubbed herself against him, seeking out any friction she could.

"Say it. Do you want me?" He asked again, but this time seemed more desperate and vulnerable by just the way he was looking at her.

Even if he didn't mean to show that much emotion, Caroline caught it but decided not to address it.

Their night took a great turn and she didn't want to ruin it.

Instead, she simply kissed him again. Loving the feeling of being safe wrapped in his arms.

"I want you, Klaus. I want you so much." She frantically confessed with another heated kiss, reaching between their bodies again.

Klaus groaned into her mouth as she began stroking his length before finally guiding him to her entrance.

They gasped in each other's mouths at the sweet intrusion, the feel of them being one.

Caroline's head hit back against the wall as Klaus filled her, him allowing her to adjust before she gave him the okay to move.

He positioned her legs over his hips before he started driving into her at a delicious but tortuous pace.

"Oh god." Caroline loudly gasped, not even caring anymore who walked in on them or heard them.

She had been looking forward to this moment for so long, nothing else mattered except for him.

One of her arms wrapped around his shoulders while one hand threaded through his short dark blonde curls.

Klaus groaned when she roughly tugged on his hair, making them both devilishly smile before their lips collided and hips rocked into each other's.

Their kisses graciously muffled the moans desperate to escape her mouth.

"Fuck, sweetheart you feel amazing." Klaus praised against her lips. "I can't wait to take you out of here, so you can scream as loud as you want. You want that? To scream for me?"

"Yes!" Caroline moaned.

"So much I want to do to you." He declared, causing Caroline to frantically nod at the imagination.

She loved being the center of his desires.

Klaus's lips explored to her neck, teeth scraping her skin leaving a dark spot developing on the flesh. He then went down to the low neck line of her dress, nuzzling the fabric to the side.

Caroline instinctively arched her back as Klaus began kissing around one of her breasts before encasing one in his mouth.

She clawed her nails into his shoulder at the thrilling sensation of his mouth on her breasts and hips slamming into hers.

Her eyes rolling back in her head as she succumbed to the pleasure.

God, this was better than her fantasies.

Better than anything she's imagined doing with him.

Was fucking a vampire that much different than a human? Clearly.

She was completely at his mercy, she was his and she wanted him to mark her in anyway he desired.

His name repeating from her lips like a broken record.

"Kiss me." Caroline begged.

Klaus looked up at her with hungry eyes, popping her nipple out his mouth before quickly indulging her with another kiss.

His pace sped up as their fiery missing progressed.

Each thrust made her back slide against the wall and brought her closer to the edge she desperately needed.

Her legs tightened around his waist.

"I'm so close." She panted.

Her release so close she could practically taste it.

Klaus smirked, thrusting harder into her. "Come for me, love." He demanded in her ear and after a few more thrusts, Caroline came hard around him.

Klaus wasn't too far off himself before spilling in her, her name faintly slipping from his mouth.

He leant his forehead down against her shoulder, them both catching their breaths.

Wow.

"Wow." Caroline finally said with a deep breath.

Klaus smiled against her skin, leaving a sweet kiss on her shoulder. "Indeed."

Caroline's eyes were still closed, trying to wrap her head around the twist and turns of tonight.

How she went from threatening to leave, to having her dress half off her body and letting Klaus fuck her in public against a wall.

Their first time was everything she could've wanted, simply because they were together mutually wanting each other.

Klaus pulled away, pecking her on the lips then kissing the bruise he made on her neck.

"Mine." He lowly said against the mark with another kiss.

Caroline lazily smiled. She liked being his, it made her feel wanted and that she could trust him.

She hopped down from his embrace till her feet landed back on the floor, fixing her dress back in place and bending down to pick up her thong.

Her legs slightly wobbly.

"That was..." She trailed off.

Klaus amusingly grinned while doing up his jeans.

She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip.

Caroline knew her lipstick was probably off her face by now and her makeup was wrecked but Klaus's predatory gaze shoved the thoughts to the side.

"Is this going to become a habit, because I can really get use to it." The blonde claimed with a smile.

"Which part?" He asked walking up to her.

"All of it, well hopefully we can do it in a more private scenery next time."

Klaus hummed, kissing her lips tenderly.

Caroline moaned in his mouth when his tongue dominated her mouth, worshipping her.

She was convinced she would never be able to get enough of his affections and lips on her skin, leaving heat in their trail.

Caroline could already feel herself getting wound up again, the wetness developing between her thighs just from his kisses alone.

Every ounce of her body was craving him like a drug.

She sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away, leaning her forehead against his. "Take me home?"

A chill ran down Klaus's spine at her suggestive tone.

Being a vampire meant having inhuman stamina and one time definently wasn't enough.

Thankfully Caroline felt the same way, and he was more than willing to oblige to her request.

And Caroline was exquisite in more ways than one. Her sexual shyness could easily be changed just as her murder shyness will, and he knew she'd be willing.

Klaus had to keep in mind she's still human, he couldn't be too rough with her but that didn't limit them much.

There was so much more he wanted to explore with her, so much he wanted to show her. Introducing her to his supernatural world, he was aroused just thinking about it.

With that thought, Klaus kissed her lips again with more demand and lust Caroline couldn't keep up with his movements.

She chased after his lips when he quickly pulled away, still holding her by the hips.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear before grabbing her hand and whooshing them out the back exit.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, I had a lot of plot lines to think about which delayed the story but I am back!**

 **So Caroline and Klaus have an understanding now, though Klaus still isn't telling her everything yet, she has the gist of how to handle him. Klaus's feelings for Caroline are still mainly based on a physical attraction but they are slowly developing into something a bit more. In a way, they are starting to find equal ground with each other.**

 **Caroline finally putting her foot down with Klaus actually gained her more respect from him than she presumed (Thanks Katherine).**

 **btw: Katherine's last name is Kyle because she is supposed to be Selina Kyle aka Catwoman.**

 **SMUT! That finally happened. Don't worry about their first time being a quickie, they will have many more moments throughout the story where they will take their time ;)**

 **Spoiler: Next chapter will delve into Caroline's first actual kill which will have unexpected affects on her mentally and emotionally.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. I Want More

**Hey guys! I hope this update didn't take too long, I don't always have time to work on this story as much I wish.**

 **Your reviews from the last chapter were great, I love reading your reactions haha.**

 **There is smut in this chapter, there is going to be smut throughout the story from now on. But not necessarily every chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline stretched her arms up to the headboard of her bed as the morning sun's razes threaded through the closed blinds.

She felt a tad delirious at first as her eyes began to open. It wasn't till she looked down at the sheet clutched in her hand, covering her naked body, that brought a smile to her face.

Quickly she turned around to face the other side of her bed, only to be met with cold silk sheets. She sat up, her hand caressing the fabric as if he was still there.

Caroline wasn't expecting Klaus to be a cuddler but with them living in the same house, him staying in bed with her wouldn't be much of a hassle.

Without him physically next to her, last almost night felt like a dream.

The night started off with her yelling at Klaus and ended with them having sex for the rest of the night.

Caroline hit her head on the back pillow she was using, a sigh escaping her lips and eyes fluttering shut as she recalled everything after they left the club.

How Klaus couldn't keep his hands off of her even during the entire car ride home. His hands sneaking up her dress, in between her thighs, while his addicting rosy lips worshiped her neck. Her moans had a mind of their own, her body desperate for him, craving him.

Stefan had to pretend he didn't see or hear anything happening in the backseat as he drove, which oddly excited Caroline.

Her skin began to heat up recalling Klaus pushing her against the front door, her back against his front, wounding her up before speeding them to her bedroom.

Caroline harshly bit on her bottom lip, attempting to stifle her moans thinking about their time together.

By far, the best sex she's ever had. There was no coming back from that, and she didn't want to.

Her hands clenched the sheets like they did with every thrust and twist of his talented hips.

Caroline's lips parted and she relaxed against the mattress, remembering the words he whispered in her ear, the feel of his lips on her skin, the way he made her feel.

She grunted under her breath, wishing he was still laying next to her.

\- _Has he never heard of morning sex?_

A small moan snuck past her lips the same time the door creaked open.

She sat up with wide eyes, lowly gasping when she spotted a shirtless Klaus standing by the door with a mug in his hand.

"Morning, love." Klaus teasingly greeted, making Caroline blush harder than she already was.

"Hi." She smiled, tucking a messy curl behind her ear.

Klaus grinned as he walked over to her.

Caroline could feel her heart beat speed up, her eyes never dropping from his predatory gaze.

"Stefan put on a fresh pot before he left." He began. "I just assumed two sugars and a cream, hope it's no trouble."

She shook her head. "No, it's perfect. Thanks."

Klaus nodded, handing her the warm mug of coffee as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"How'd you rest?"

Caroline couldn't fight off her smile. "Really good. I had a great sleeping partner to help with that." She said, putting the mug on the nightstand and scooting closer to him.

Klaus playfully rolled his eyes which made Caroline giggle.

"So...last night was nice." Caroline said softly.

Klaus smirked. "It was."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, being careful not to touch his back.

His hands instantly found home on her hips, bringing her closer till she hitched a leg over to straddle his lap.

Caroline moaned into his mouth as she allowed his tongue to taste inside hers and rocked her hips into his. Her fingers teased the small curls on the back of his neck.

The sheet covering her breasts rubbed against his bare chest affectionately.

Klaus's hands were preoccupied with caressing down her milky spine then squeezing down towards her ass, causing him to swallow one of her deep moans.

She loved being with him like this.

It felt so intimate yet passionate as if they were newlyweds.

This was the most calm and relaxed Klaus has been since they met. Getting lost in her touch just as much as she was with his.

"I wish you stayed in bed, I wanted to wake up to you." Caroline breathlessly claimed in between kisses.

Klaus instantly opened his eyes, slowly pulling away from her embrace but still holding her.

Caroline shot him a confused look while observing his pondering expression.

"I don't share my bed." He informed.

"Technically it's my bed." She corrected with a smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Actually it's _my_ bed that I'm letting you use, in _my_ house." He childishly stated back.

She scoffed, roughly pushing his hands off her body and climbing off of him.

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows when Caroline sat on the bed again with a slight pout.

"So, that's it? You can have sex with me but can't at least share a bed with me?" She spat.

"Caroline-"

"It's not like I'm a random one night stand, Klaus. And your room is literally just a few away from mine, what's the chore?"

Klaus sighed.

Caroline threaded her fingers through her messy curls. "You said things were going to be different now. I told you things had to change between us if I was going to stay."

"You'd really leave because of bed occupancy?" He smirked.

"It's not about the bed, Klaus. You're missing the point."

"Why don't you explain the point to me then?" He leaned back on the bed, waiting for her explanation.

Caroline huffed. "Leaving a girl alone in bed after an amazing night of sex-"

"Are you attempting at stroking my ego the whole morning?" Klaus interrupted with a cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes with a scoff. "It makes me feel cheap. I thought last night was..."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Was what, Caroline? More than two adults simply indulging in a good time together?"

\- _Did he really think that's all last night was?_

Klaus pinched the roof of his nose. "Why must you be so complicated about this?"

"Why can't you answer my question?" She fought back.

Klaus heavily sighed. "Sweetheart it's just a bed, it's not like I'm kicking you out the house."

"It's not about the damn bed, Klaus!"

He stayed silent for a few moments. "You're mad, love." He finally responded.

"And you're an ass." The blonde scoffed, wrapping the sheet around her body before standing up from her bed.

Klaus observed her carefully as she walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

Caroline was so frustrating.

Not just her as a person but how she made him feel.

Last night was just as amazing for him in every way.

His name like a melody falling from her lips, their fingers intertwined above her head as their hips snapped together.

Throughout the night Klaus couldn't help but touch her, he couldn't get enough of the feel of her creamy smooth skin under his fingertips.

She was beautiful.

Caroline was full of amazing potential he wished to explore.

He wanted her here but he wasn't her boyfriend nor did he want to be.

It was now known in the city that she was his and off limits and he thought she understood that as well.

Sharing a bed, cuddling and sleepy confessions, too intimate and bizarre for Klaus to even digest.

But he couldn't deny the irresistible longing and craving he felt for her and his heightened vampire senses only intensified the sensation.

Klaus licked his lips before getting off the bed and walking towards the bathroom after her. He didn't even realize she turned on the shower until he was outside the door.

Opening the door fully, he could see her figure behind the shower curtain.

He smirked, confidently making his way to the ongoing shower, abruptly opening the shower door.

Caroline slightly jumped. "Jesus!" She screeched.

"Klaus, actually." He teased.

"And still an ass. Get out." She simply rolled her eyes, turning away from him.

Klaus grinned. "You know, I let you get away with more than I should. I've killed people for less than the way you speak to me?"

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?"

"Yes." He simply replied.

Caroline sighed, pulling the curtain more towards her to hide her naked body from him. "Well it doesn't."

Klaus tilted his head. "So modest. It's nothing I haven't already seen."

Her face turned a shade redder.

His smirk widened, the aroma of desire forming between her wet thighs rushed up his nostrils.

"Can you please just get out and wait till I'm done?" She asked.

Klaus instantly dropped his pants and boxers, stunning Caroline.

He effortlessly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"What are you-"

Her words cut off by his mouth molding with hers.

Caroline's mind went blank about anything that wasn't Klaus as she allowed herself to get lost in him.

Her slender fingers made their way to his hair threading through his now wet curls, moaning appreciatively.

She kissed him again before pulling away, trying to catch her breath while looking into his lustful eyes. "Klaus..."

"I want you." He whispered.

Caroline stunned at his confession.

She nibbled on her bottom lip. "I want you too but-"

He kissed her more aggressively as the water showered over them, clutching her face in one of his hands.

His tongue tasted every crescent of her mouth, Caroline felt he was tasting her soul.

Completely forgetting why she was mad at him in the first place, she surrendered.

She was never not breathless from his drugging kisses.

Klaus took her by the hips and pushed her back against the shower wall.

Their lips never departed as the passionate exchange overcame them both. Caroline's arms snaked around his shoulders and fingers tangled in his curls. His tongue and mouth dominated hers, barely giving her a chance to keep up with his movements.

But Caroline wanted it.

She loved being dominated by him, feeling him want her.

Klaus himself couldn't believe how natural it felt melding his body with hers, how her wet skin rubbed against his pleasurably.

He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling except how much he craved her, that wasn't something he was counting on when he let her stay.

Thinking back to the way he admired her sleeping form earlier this morning. The urge to stroke his finger down her spine and push the hair from her face was severe.

There was something oddly fascinating about her that he wished he could deny.

But for now, all that mattered was how badly he wanted take her against this shower wall. To feel her walls clench around him and hear her scream his name in bliss as she fell apart.

He was hardening just from the anticipation.

"Fuck." Klaus groaned against her lips before trailing his lips down her neck.

Caroline arched her back when his fangs scraped her skin sharply making her hiss his name.

Klaus smirked against her skin, licking up the small stream of blood then venturing his mouth lower towards her wet breasts.

"Mmm..." Caroline mewled as Klaus took a nipple into his mouth.

She felt heat rush to her face at the sight of him worshipping her chest, still wondering why she was still so shy around him.

Her fingers knotted in his hair, slightly tugging on the curls when he teased her bud with his tongue.

Caroline harshly bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the noises wishing to escape her mouth.

Klaus peered up at her, popping the nipple out his mouth and standing up straight to be face to face.

His finger lifted her chin up. "Don't do that. Don't hide your desire from me."

Caroline gulped.

"No one is here but you and me, Caroline. Don't be embarrassed. I want to hear you scream my name like you did last night, to tell me how good I make you feel, how much you want me to fuck you." He growled, his words making Caroline lowly moan.

Klaus smirked, his thumb swiping over her bottom lip slowly and Caroline couldn't resist nipping it then attacking his lips again.

She embraced his face into her hands, forcing his lips down on hers. Just Klaus's voice alone made her wetter than the shower they were currently sharing.

The control freak in her slightly bothered by the amount of water they were wasting.

Caroline attempted to hold him close, wishing to scrape her nails down his broad scarred back, to feel him under her fingertios but his hands caught her first.

Klaus pulled away. "Don't." He simply warned.

Such a simple demand but his dark tone was enough for her to understand. Caroline didn't know the story of why he wouldn't let her touch him, and she felt she would never find out.

She just nodded, resuming their hot exchange.

He tugged on her bottom lip with his human teeth. Caroline grinned at the slight pain from his seductive act which only aroused them both more.

Klaus's hands ventured down her silk skin, one of his arms moved around her waist while his other hand reached between their bodies.

Caroline tilted her head back against the wall when Klaus's hand rubbed her core briefly before inserting a finger inside.

She lowly moaned at the intrusion, eyes fluttering.

Klaus added another finger, causing Caroline to arch her back in response.

"Oh god." She panted.

"I want to hear you." He growled in her ear as his fingers began to pump inside her at an agonizing pace.

She pressed her lips together.

It wasn't that she was shy about sex but sex with Klaus was another level of pleasure.

He made her feel unusually hot and sexy from just one look and her mind in a haze about how much her vocals turned him on.

Caroline felt exposed but she trusted Klaus, even if she shouldn't.

The pace of his pumping slightly sped up.

"Let me hear you." Klaus demanded again.

"Klaus..." Caroline moaned.

He smirked against her skin. "Louder."

She cursed under her breath when he curled a finger inside her. "Klaus." She was slightly louder this time, thrilling the vampire.

He left kisses up her neck as Caroline basically rode his fingers.

She could feel herself almost there, just a few powerful touches short from tipping over the edge. Klaus purposely not giving her what she needed as he ground his erection against her thigh.

Caroline whined. "Klaus please."

"Please what, love?" He asked, tugging on her earlobe.

Caroline purred, the need for him was becoming too intense.

"I need you." She whispered.

Klaus teasingly grinned.

She exhaled deeply. "I need-" Her voice shaky.

"Need what? Tell me Caroline."

He really was going to draw this out.

Caroline kissed him hard and aggressively, her arms around his neck.

"I need you to fuck me, Klaus." She begged in between passionate kisses.

That was all he needed to hear before quickly removing his hand, spreading and lifting her legs over his hips and burring himself inside of her.

The pair gasped at the intrusion, eyes locking almost for too long that Klaus had to kiss her to distract from the intimacy.

He pulled away and began slamming roughly into her.

Caroline tilted her head on the wall, her back rubbing against the wall with Klaus's every rough thrust.

"Oh my god!" She moaned as his pace slightly sped up.

Her arms secure around his neck and uncontrollable pants and sounds of bodies slapping filled the room.

It was incredible.

"Klaus!" She screamed, thrilling Klaus more than anything to hear his name fall from her lips.

He kissed around her collarbone and the top of her breasts, growling at her thrilling gasps and moans.

Caroline curled her toes, eyes closing at the sensation of the warm water mixing with her orgasm approaching.

Klaus grunted when she clenched around his cock, feeling how close she was.

He thrusted into her harder, quickening his pace and her back arched off the wall with each thrust.

Caroline's moans and groans were loud, the sounds practically bouncing off the walls.

Any other time she would be mortified, even if they were alone in the house. But she didn't have a care in the world how loud or desperate she sounded, Klaus felt too perfect inside of her.

With a shout of his name, Caroline came hard, milking his cock with her sweet release.

Klaus thrusted a few more times, grunting her name against her neck before tipping over the edge and spilling inside her.

They stayed in place for awhile, processing the earth shattering orgasm they just experienced.

Caroline relaxed against the wall, still holding onto Klaus for support since she was pretty sure her legs were jello. Her fingers played with the curls on the back of his neck as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. She liked being close like this with him and sometimes, it felt he did too. The intimacy, the simplicity of just being close to someone without even saying anything.

Klaus jerked away when Caroline placed a kiss on his neck; for a second she thought she hurt him.

His eyes were big as if he were shocked by her affections.

They just stared at each other, Caroline couldn't tell what Klaus was feeling and before she could process he set her back on her feet.

Taking a step back he rinsed himself off with the shower head, leaving a naked Caroline alone on the other side.

She pressed her lips together, feeling cold and embarrassed watching him. The temptation to cover herself was severe.

\- _Why are you so stupid, Caroline?_

This wasn't how she wanted to feel whenever they had sex.

Shaking away the water he sprayed over his head, Klaus looked up at the nervous blonde.

He placed the shower head back and walked towards her, grabbing her hand before leaning in for a deep kiss.

Of course Caroline melted into it without hesitation.

The simplest touches from him fired her up and made her forget the bad she was previously feeling. Oddly enough, he was the only one who's made her feel good.

He pulled away quicker than she expected or wanted.

Klaus smirked against her lips then kissed them once more.

"It's all yours, love." He softly claimed, opening the shower door and stepping out.

Caroline felt like the wind was knocked out of her, still trying to calm herself down as she observed him wrapping a towel around his waist.

The water drops dripping down his skin like crystals, shaking his damp curls out his face.

Klaus gave her one more heated look of lust before winking then whooshing out the room.

Caroline gulped, closing the shower door when he was gone.

She stood under the water for a moment, attempting to find clarity in everything she was feeling.

The turn around of this morning was unexpected, especially how irritated she was with him earlier.

Caroline didn't want to change Klaus, she fell in love with the man he is but asking for a little more reassurance in their relationship didn't hurt.

Or for them to at least define their relationship, but Klaus gave her nothing.

He told her she was his but was he also hers?

When they walk into a room, would other women know not to touch him? Would he know not to cross that line as well?

Caroline hated uncertainty and lately that's all she's been feeling in regards to Klaus.

Things were either really good or really bad between them but she didn't know how to bring it up without offending or upsetting him.

She lathered her towel with body soap as she began washing her body, trying to zone Klaus out at least till she was done getting dressed.

* * *

After drying off and getting dressed Caroline went downstairs, expecting to find Klaus, but instead was met with a focused Stefan sitting on the arm of the living room couch checking his phone.

She looked around to see if Klaus was in the room as well, he wasn't.

\- _How could he have left so fast?_

"Stefan?"

The dark blonde man quickly looked up at the confused young woman, tucking his phone in the jean pocket of his pants.

"Morning, Caroline." He greeted.

"Where's Klaus?" She abruptly asked.

"He had to step out for a minute to make a quick errand but he'll be back soon."

"I thought you were his errand boy?" She spat.

Stefan lightly chuckled. "Sometimes he has to do things on his own too."

Caroline crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

He sighed. "Klaus wanted me to stay here to look after you while he's out."

She scoffed. "I can handle myself."

The man smirked. "Sure."

"He still doesn't trust me, does he?" She asked softly, Stefan's silence only confirmed her suspicions.

Klaus wasn't going to let her snooping mission go anytime soon.

She broke his trust before even having it and working up to it was impossible.

"Klaus isn't a man who trusts anyone."

"He trusts you." Caroline pointed out as she walked towards the couch to sit down.

Stefan scratched his neck, feeling slightly uncomfortable about where this conversation was going.

"Why can't he trust me?" She asked taking a seat. "He knows why I looked through his things, I explained myself, apologized and I won't do it again."

Caroline bent her head down and frustratingly combed her fingers through her hair before looking back up. "Why doesn't he want me?"

"Car-"

"I mean...he does but he doesn't."

Stefan deeply exhaled.

"I would do _anything_ for him. I trust him, why can't he do the same for me?"

Stefan could tell how desperate she was for an answer he couldn't give.

Caroline sniffed up her tears as she stared up at the henchman. "Why can he so easily trust you?"

He sighed. "He trusts me to get things done and to take care of business."

"So, that's what I am? Business?"

Stefan wiped his hand over his face, grabbing a chair to sit in front of her. "Caroline I can't give you the answers you want and even if I knew, that would be me breaking his trust."

Caroline lip trembled and as she looked down at picking her fingers, a nervous habit that Klaus hated.

"Be honest with me, do you think I'm ever going to be enough for him?" She stared up at him.

Stefan sighed again.

He wasn't supposed to casually talk to Caroline as if they're friends. He wasn't supposed to be giving her relationship advice. That wasn't his job.

But he could tell how much Caroline wanted to be in Klaus's life outside of just the girl he fucked. She genuinely wanted to be the perfect fit for Klaus, he almost felt bad for her.

He groaned. "We're not friends Caroline, I'm not supposed to talk to you about this stuff."

Caroline pouted. "Yeah, I got it."

Stefan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Anyone with eyes could see how much Caroline, for some reason, loved Klaus. She was completely devoted to him which triggered a soft spot within Stefan.

He heavily sighed. "Okay look, as you may know Klaus is doing a drop tonight."

"A drop? Like drugs?" She naively asked making Stefan chuckle.

"No not drugs, just some weapon shipping. Anyways it's happening tonight, he's out right now checking the merchandise. You should tag along."

Caroline was shocked.

Klaus never wanted her going on missions with him.

"Bu-but Klaus said I wasn't ready to go out with him and would get in the way."

"I've seen you train, you've gotten a lot better. And I'm not saying you have to take down the whole cartel by yourself, just be there and put in an effort that this is the lifestyle you want. Because right now it just looks like you're staying at home waiting for him."

He had a point.

"You can handle a gun and you're not bad at using your fists and things can get messy and you might have to use them. If you actually applied yourself you could be very useful."

Caroline pressed her lips together.

"This is the life you signed up for, Caroline."

"I know."

"Then start acting like it." Stefan sternly said, just in time for Klaus to waltz inside the house.

She was slightly taken aback by Stefan's tone but realized that was what she needed to hear.

"Am I interrupting?" Klaus curiously asked, closing the door behind him.

Stefan stood up, sticking his hands in his jean pockets. "Not at all, boss." He replied grabbing the bag off of Klaus's shoulder and taking it to Klaus's art room.

Klaus tilted his head at Caroline who was now standing as well.

Eyeing her carefully, he walked towards her.

"Everything alright, love?" He asked.

Caroline flashed him a genuine smile. "Of course."

"You're still upset about earlier." He assumed.

The blonde shook her head, discreetly wiping her sweaty palms on her summer dress.

Klaus slightly squinted his eyes.

Caroline's heart beat sped up and her breathing patterns increased, which was common whenever he was close to her.

He raised a hand to her cheek, caressing the flesh with the pad of his thumb that made Caroline swoon.

Klaus gazed at her with soft eyes. "Something's on your mind. Did Stefan do or say something?" His voice so calm as soft as his ocean blue eyes.

Caroline frantically shook her head, trying not to think too much about his genuine concern.

"No, no everything's fine Klaus. I was just wondering if...maybe...I could...I don't know come along with you and Stefan tonight?" She hesitantly asked.

Klaus crinkled his brows.

She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip, stepping away from his hold. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Your face says it all."

Klaus smirked. "Sweetheart, you can't base my judgement on facial expressions."

Caroline lightly grinned. "So..."

He shook his head. "No."

She frowned.

"You're not ready."

It wasn't necessarily he didn't think she was ready for the task, but more he didn't want her involved.

He trained her for emergencies and important circumstances, he never intended on her tagging along on missions with him. She could barely adjust to him being a vampire, she wasn't going to adjust to his methods of killing either.

The last thing he needed was her being squeamish or hesitant and slowing him down but god, Caroline was definition of persistent.

"I've been training every day with you for weeks, I can do this. You even said I've improved."

Klaus sighed into a grin. "And you have. But it doesn't mean I feel comfortable sending you off to battle."

"This isn't a war, Klaus."

"Everyday is a war." He claimed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Please Klaus! And I promise I won't be in the way, I'll just be like back up or something if you need me to hurt someone or a getaway car."

That made Klaus laugh.

She loved hearing his laugh.

He pulled her closer to him by the waist but his hands never slid down.

After pondering for a moment, weighing the pros and cons, Klaus finally came to a conclusion.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." He sighed. "Okay."

Caroline beamed. "Okay?!"

He simply nodded. "But this is a test run, just to see if you can manage. It won't become an every-"

This time, it was his words cut off by her eager lips.

Klaus didn't push her away and instead wrapped both his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

He allowed her to lead the kiss, her tongue probing inside his mouth and eliciting a deep moan from the vampire.

As much as he may have hated to admit it, he found an odd unwelcome feeling of longing whenever Caroline kissed him.

He'd catch himself not wanting to depart.

Caroline pulled away from the kiss, placing one last kiss on his bottom lip.

"Thank you." She smiled with another quick peck.

Klaus sighed. "Don't thank me just yet. It can get rather intense out there. I need you to be on alert at all times, I can't always be there looking after you."

"I can look after myself." She claimed.

He simply smiled detangling from her. "I guess we'll see."

* * *

Caroline was tense the entire car ride to the docks.

For the first time, she was thankful that Klaus sat in the passenger seat as Stefan drove, while she sat in the back. She didn't want him to see how nervous she was especially since he's going on a limb to let her come. She didn't want to disappoint him or make him regret taking a chance on her.

"Are we there yet?" Caroline asked, needing to distract herself.

"Oh I'm sorry love, is there someplace else you need to be?" Klaus sassed.

Caroline scoffed under her breath. "I was just asking."

"Don't."

"I thought your days of being an ass were left this morning, _in the shower._ " She emphasized their morning activities purposely to get a rise out of him.

"Caroline." He warned.

It was one thing to call him out in private but it was another to do it in front of one of his men.

She sank back against the leather seat. "Sorry." Caroline said under her breath.

Stefan lightly chuckled at their bickering.

They drove for another ten minutes before Stefan made a right, pulling into an abandoned parking lot.

Caroline wiped her palms on her black jeans as Stefan stopped the engine.

Klaus turned his head to her. "We're here."

He and Stefan quickly opened their doors to get out the SUV. Caroline waited until Klaus opened her door, staring at her with uncertainty.

"If you're not all in, you can stay in the truck." He offered. "I can't have any hesitations, Caroline."

She gulped nodding. "I know...I can do this."

He huffed. "Your face tells a different story."

" 'Sweetheart, you can't base my judgement on facial expressions'." Caroline teased the same statement he recited to her earlier, making Klaus briefly grin.

She couldn't deny it, she was nervous and scared of what could happen. This wasn't the kind of life she was use to nor have ever been apart of.

The possibilities of what could happen were endless.

Even with her gun and Klaus right by her side, she couldn't shake her nerves. But she forced herself to get past it, for him.

"I can do this, Klaus." She reassured him.

Klaus remained unconvinced.

Caroline pressed her lips together, pushing him to the side so she could climb out the SUV and closed the door behind her.

She flipped the hair flying in her face from the heavy wind to the side. Securing the gun under her shirt and safety knife Klaus gave her to place on the side of her boot.

Walking directly in front of him, of course he towered over her as she looked up at him.

Their faces inches from each other and Caroline took a deep breath. "I'm not saying I'll be an expert and I'm not kinda nervous..."

Klaus annoyingly sighed.

"But I can do this, okay? I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could help. You have to trust me."

"I don't." He bluntly claimed.

His statement didn't bruise as much as she was expecting, she was starting to get use to his hurtful words.

Brushing it off, she grinned. "Well I guess I'll have to do it enough for the both of us. But I'm going through with this whether you like it or not."

Klaus squinted and a sexy smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. "Thrilled by the danger, Doctor Quinzel?"

Caroline could feel the ache building up between her legs already.

"Well, I like you don't I?" She flirted back.

Klaus slightly smiled.

"They're here." Stefan announced.

Klaus swiftly turned to face their incoming customers driving up.

Caroline stayed close to Klaus's side against the truck as she observed the 2 other black SUVs parking in the abandoned area.

\- _Were SUVs a criminal thing?_

She gulped when two men from each truck closed their doors, dressed in all back attire.

"Gentlemen." Klaus greeted.

"Mikaelson." One of the men greeted back, shaking Klaus's hand firmly.

His heavy beard, messy hair and southern accent made Caroline nauseous. "Only out the pen a minute and already getting your hands dirty."

Klaus shrugged. "Call it boredom. So shall we continue on with business?"

The man wickedly grinned. Caroline noticed the tags dangling on his neck.

Ray Sutton.

He fixated his attention on Caroline.

"She's new. What's your name darling?" He winked, making Caroline want to hurl.

Klaus put an arm out in front of her. "Off limits. Now, let's finish this before I decide I'm no longer in a charitable mood." Klaus threatened.

Ray simply grinned and nodded as Stefan opened the trunk.

He and his men circled around to take a look themselves, grabbing both bags out the trunk and unzipping them.

Nodding in approval, Ray turned back to face Klaus.

\- _This seemed pretty calm._

"Alright, looks good. We can get The cash out to you first thing in the morning."

Klaus's eyes lowered.

"The deal was cash upfront." Stefan said.

Ray smirked. "Yeah but my handler has the access to all my bank accounts and he won't be able to get it out till tomorrow."

"Sounds like quite the predicament, and certainly not my problem." Klaus said.

Caroline gulped.

"It's no hard feelings, man. Shit happens."

"That's bull."

Klaus quickly turned at Caroline's surprise interruption.

Ray raised a brow. "Well damn, she's got quite the mouth on her doesn't she?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, stepping more into the open. "You're trying to cheat us."

"Caroline." Klaus lowly warned.

She took a step forward. "That money isn't showing up tomorrow. We both know that." Caroline accused.

"So are you his new lawyer or something?" Ray teased, making Klaus huff in embarrassment.

She grinned. "You've clearly never done business deals before or at least not with Klaus if you think you can just take merchandise without payments."

"Your girl is feisty, Mikaelson. I like it." Ray smirked.

Klaus was slightly impressed himself.

Ray took a dangerous step towards Caroline. "You should let your boyfriend handle this one, girly. Wouldn't want you to break a nail."

She scoffed. "How about you drop the bags and leave. We can pretend none of this even happened."

Ray chuckled. "I have a different idea." Focusing his attention on Klaus now. "How about, we take these guns back with us and we don't give you shit." He stated, poking Klaus in the chest.

Klaus looked down at the man's finger in awe before grabbing and twisting it till he heard it snap. Then he twisted his wrist till the bone was popping out through the skin.

The man howled and cried in pure agony and pain, crumbling to the ground at Klaus's feet.

Stefan aimed his gun at the other men, threatening them not to move.

Caroline stood to the side watching the entire ordeal happen not sure what she was supposed to do, if anything.

Klaus bent down to Ray's level with a dangerous grin on his face. "Ahh, Ray. This could have been quite the partnership but you were rather rude, I don't like when people are rude to me Ray."

The man was seething from his mouth and tears failing to stay at bay.

"Not to mention you were rude to the lovely lady. An apology seems fitting don't you think, love?" Klaus looked over his shoulder asking Caroline.

She opened her mouth then closed it, simply nodding instead.

"I ain't apologizing for shit!" Ray yelled.

Klaus pressed his lips together, sighing through his nose. "You know, we could have done this without the attitude." Klaus claimed, exposing his gold eyes and sharp fangs.

Ray's eyes widened in fear and falling flat back on the ground. "Wha-what the hell are you dude?"

Klaus gripped him by the throat, forcing him to stand to his feet.

"That isn't relevant. At least not for you, _dude_."He scarily smiled.

He harshly grabbed his jaw forward till they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"You will stand up straight and not move." Klaus demanded as Ray's pupils began to dilate.

He subconsciously nodded, standing up straight and completely ignoring his pained state.

"Good. That's good, Ray." He let go of him and walked back towards Caroline.

"Do you wish to do the honors, love?" Klaus softly asked.

Caroline blinked a few times. "You mean, like kill him?"

"No, I mean make him a nice cup of tea and warm crumpet. Yes, kill him." Klaus growled.

It was a dumb question.

"I...I uhh, Klaus-"

"You said you were ready-"

"I am!" She claimed.

He smirked, quickly pulling the gun out from under her shirt and handing it to her.

The blonde licked her lips nervously.

She's killed once before but she didn't intentionally mean to do it, she was angry and it just happened.

But now she had an actual target and an impatient vampire waiting for her to deliver.

With a heavy sigh, Caroline grabbed the gun out his hand and gripped it tight.

Klaus watched as she slowly walked towards Ray.

He could sense her nerves from a mile away and was already expecting her to back out.

Caroline held the weapon tight with both hands, aiming it directly to the man's bloody temple.

The amount of emotions rushing through her head were countless.

She wanted to drop the gun as much as she wanted to pull the trigger.

She wanted to save her sanity as much as she wanted to please Klaus.

Everything felt exhilarating and claustrophobic.

"Just do it already." He seethed.

"Shut up!" Caroline yelled, him talking was making it worse.

Ray lightly chuckled, stunning Caroline. "You're not gonna do it."

Caroline's eyes widened.

"I don't know where Mikaelson picked you up from..." He tried catching his breath. "But you're just weak. All talk, no guts...

"I said, shut up!" Tears of frustration forming in her eyes.

Klaus carefully observed the exchange.

"You don't have it in ya to kill me...you can barely hold the damn gun straight."

\- _Don't let him get to you._

Caroline thought, wishing Klaus would step in already and do the job for her.

"What's wrong, little girl? Daddy didn't give you enough attention so you have to seek it out in any way you can." Ray rudely assumed, pointing his head towards Klaus.

Her finger gripped tighter.

"It must suck knowing you'll never be enough-"

Caroline pulled the trigger before he could finish his sentence.

She slightly jumped back as his blood spurted back onto her hands and face.

She gasped watching Ray's body slowly drop to the ground with a thud, opened eyes and blood spewing down his face.

Her body was frantically shaking.

Caroline was still.

- _I just killed someone._

Suddenly everything felt intense and brighter, like she had just been liberated.

"Caroline?" Klaus softly spoke walking up behind her.

The blonde gulped before turning around to face the curious vampire.

Caroline's heart, battering like a machine gun in her chest went at rapid speed but not because she was scared.

Her wild eyes met his and her chest heaved up and down.

Klaus couldn't even deny how beautiful she looked in her recent state.

Her perfect skin tainted with blood.

They both felt the mutual pull.

Without another thought, Caroline threw the gun to the ground before lunging herself at him until their lips met hotly.

Completely caught off guard of her actions, Klaus allowed her to lead the hot kiss.

Her fingers knotted in Klaus's dark curls as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her into him.

Klaus quickly sped them till Caroline was sandwiched between his body and the SUV.

Both of them sighed against each other's mouths, Caroline swiping her tongue against his bottom lip before it invaded the inside of his mouth.

She smirked at the growl that escaped past his lips, her hands cradling both sides of his face.

A small whimper fell from the blonde's mouth when Klaus took control of the kiss, grabbing her hair and dominating her senses as usual.

It almost scared her how easily she could get lost in him.

Klaus licked some of the blood off her nose and cheek, making Caroline violently shudder in his arms.

She gulped when he looked down at her, wild gold eyes and black spidery veins spewing from under his eyes.

This being her first time seeing Klaus in his full vampire form, she wish she could admire his beauty. Instead, she grabbed his face back down to hers needing the roughness of his lips on her soft ones.

"I'll just, start packing the body." Stefan awkwardly stated as he walked towards Ray's lifeless form.

Neither of the pairing gave him any attention as they were too preoccupied with each other.

Their hands were incapable of not touching each other's bodies, the odd craving and excitement rushing through them.

Klaus's hand ventured down Caroline's side then down her front, his fingers teasing the hem of her jeans.

Caroline gasped, pulling away from him when he attempted unbuttoning her pants.

Her hands fisted his shirt and her forehead rested against his, breathless.

"Klaus..." She finally spoke.

The wound up vampire smirked caressing her cheek affectionately. "Did you like that, sweetheart?"

Caroline stared up into his eyes, biting her lip with a wide crazed smile. She wickedly laughed and gripped his shirt tighter to pull him more into her.

Klaus felt a thrill race down his spine at her reaction.

Like, something had awoken inside of Caroline.

She hungrily kissed him again, trailing her hands down his face and tugging on his bottom lip between her teeth.

Klaus, too stunned by her sudden boldness, didn't even feel the pain and had hungry eyes when she licked his bottom lip, she shivered at the faint taste of blood lingering on his lip.

"Mmm..." Caroline moaned. "That felt amazing..." She practically whispered.

He pushed the blonde strands of hair from her face then lightly caressed her face, making Caroline lowly moan into his touch.

"Tell me." Klaus demanded, his voice as breathless as her's.

"Everything." She answered softly. "When I pulled the trigger...I don't know...it just felt amazing. I can't describe it."

"Power. What you felt, was power." Klaus accurately claimed.

He wanted, no, needed to hear her say it.

For her to confront what she did, that she just killed someone and loved every part of it.

He needed to hear her quaking from the rush of taking someone's life.

Klaus caressed her cheek softly, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lip.

"There is nothing more exhilarating than the power you hold over someone, let alone when you're the one who determines their fate."

"Is that how you feel, when you kill?" She asked breathlessly.

He sinisterly grinned. "Not even close."

Caroline glared curiously.

"The taste of their blood, is the most indescribable experience."

Caroline's eyes lowered, her fingertips grazed over the black veins spidering down his eyes but Klaus snatched her wrist. He placed them both above her head and pushing her more against the truck with his hips.

She sinisterly smiled and chuckled. "Mmm, I like when you're rough with me."

Klaus was slightly stunned by this almost instant transformation.

This was definitely not the same girl from this morning or even an hour ago, and he was enjoying every second of it.

He dropped her wrists from his hold.

Caroline pushed his hands down to her hips and on her ass, smiling at their mutually sensuous gazes.

Klaus shook when Caroline licked the shell of his ear.

"I want more." The eager blonde pleaded.

He groaned at how quickly, but not surprising, her thrill for the kill developed.

The moment he met her, he knew.

Underneath the glasses, doctor coat and basic mannerisms, there was a wild card ready and waiting to be dealt.

He gave her bottom a light squeeze before placing one of his hands on the side of her face.

"Are you ready to be a part of my world?"

"I thought I already was?"

"It takes a lot more than a shag to prove your worth to me, love. And you did that tonight, I'm proud of you."

Caroline bit her bottom lip into a smile.

His praise towards her was the best feeling she's had since they met.

Klaus deeply kissed her lips, growling into her mouth making the kiss messy and intense.

She tried to keep up with his lip movements and didn't want him to stop, but the sound of Stefan throwing the now wrapped up dead body in the trunk snapped her out of it.

"All set, boss." Stefan announced, closing the trunk door.

Caroline briefly blushed at Stefan awkwardly observing her flushed cheeks and wobbly legs.

"Thank you, Stefan." Klaus responded, possessively gripping onto Caroline's hip and pulling her close.

The small action made Caroline smile.

"We can go now."

The henchman nodded. "What do you want to do with them?" He pointed towards Ray's startled lackeys.

"Bloody hell." Klaus growled and sighed. "Well, I guess I did build up quite the appetite."

He loosened his grip from around Caroline and turned to face her.

"Why don't you get cleaned up then help Stefan make some room in the back of the truck while I...handle this?"

Caroline knew what 'handle' meant and she caught herself wishing to watch as Klaus took care of the situation.

"Another time." He softly replied to her thoughts, rubbing her chin between his finger and thumb.

He always seemed to know what she was thinking without her having to say anything.

She simply nodded, leaning in for one last kiss that he graciously returned.

It felt natural how casually she was allowed to kiss him now, like they've been together forever.

Pulling away from his rosy lips, Caroline skipped over to Stefan with a wide grin on her face.

"Is that proof enough for ya?" She teased with a raised eyebrow.

Stefan smirked in return, opening the trunk for her.

* * *

 **These two are ready to cause trouble in Gotham, together ;)**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	8. We Have A Good Thing Going, Right?

**Hey guys! Sorry this update took longer than usual, writer's block is no joke.**

 **I hope this chapter makes up for it though and I enjoyed writing it ;)**

* * *

"Detective, glad you decided to finally grace us with your presence this morning." Chief Saltzman sarcastically announced as Damon Salvatore walked into the police station.

"Overslept. It won't happen again, chief." He promised, setting down her briefcase and tray of coffees on his desk.

"You're already hanging by a thread-"

"Life happens, alright? It won't happen again." Damon spat, making his partner Elena Gordon, raise an eyebrow.

Chief Saltzman scoffed. "Catch him up to speed, Gordon." He barked before walking off to his office.

Damon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb as he sat down in his chair.

"Long night?" Elena teased.

"I don't want to talk about it." He answered.

"Damon-"

"Elena, no." He sternly stated.

They had been partners at GCPD for two years now, even went through the academy together. With their friendship becoming instant, there was very little about their personal lives they didn't share with each other.

But lately Damon has been distant and most of the time, Elena was too persistent trying to get it out of him.

She simply nodded, tucking a strand of her straight brown hair behind one ear. "Okay. Well, chief wants us looking into the drug trafficking outside of Wendell's."

"'Wendell's, really?" Damon scoffed. "I wouldn't consider that drug trafficking."

Elena laughed. "You'd think we were much more qualified than busting teenagers for selling a little pot."

Damon laughed back. "I guess things have been slow around here lately, he just wants us out the office for longer than an hour."

"The fact that crime has been slow in Gotham, of all places, should be suspect in itself."

Before Damon could respond, another officer walked by.

"You two look bored as hell." He laughed as he put two folders in the desk drawer.

"Well the boss man assigning child's play cases tends to have that effect." Damon replied.

The officer laughed. "Yeah I heard about the Wendell's case, very impressive detectives." He sarcastically commented.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Are you just gonna be a dick or is there a point to your little visit?" Damon asked.

He grinned. "Well I thought maybe you ladies be interested in something better than high school druggies."

Damon stood with crossed arms, waiting for him to continue.

The officer slammed one of the folders on the desk. Opening it and exposing a few murder shots.

Elena scrunched her nose as she examined the gory photos of two men. "Who's our John?"

"His fingers and toes had been cut off, not to mention the body was already in pretty bad shape when we found him, hard to identify."

Elena picked one of the photos up to examine it closely.

"But luckily our perp wasn't that thorough, they forgot the dog tags." He pointed out by the victim's neck. "Ray Sutton. Did some research and he's not too clean of a guy."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"Big time businessman from good ole Tennessee. Involved in all kinds of mess: guns, drugs, prostitution, the works."

Damon stood behind Elena, looking down at the gruesome images.

Ray's eyes stuck open wide, dry blood starting from the bullet wound in his temple down to his neck.

The other man in the next photo was brutally mutilated. His throat ripped open and blood soaking his cold dead body.

"Shit...how did a country boy from Tennessee get himself in this kind of mess?" Damon asked.

The officer shrugged. "How does half the shit that happens in Gotham happen?"

Touché.

"Anyways, the bodies washed up last night on the docks while this old guy was ready to catch some fish of his own."

"Which means they had to have been tossed for a few weeks by now." Elena concluded.

He simply nodded.

"And this second guy?" Elena asked.

He shook his head. "No ID."

She pressed her lips together, examining carefully.

"I think Alvarez is handling the case." The officer announced.

"Alvarez? Why wouldn't chief give it to us instead?" Elena blurted.

He shrugged. "Beats me, but I got paper work to do. You ladies have fun." He joked as he walked off.

Elena scoffed shipping her head around to face her underwhelmed partner. "Can you believe that?"

"Elena..." Damon warned.

"We've caught more criminals than any duo here combined but suddenly we're under qualified for a double homicide case?" She snapped.

Damon sighed again, now facing her.

"And what if there are more bodies, huh? God, this kill looks familiar I just can't put my finger on it." The brunette carefully pondered as she held Ray's photo.

Damon squinted. "Oh no."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"I know that look."

"What look?" Elena curiously asked.

"The 'I wanna be an overachiever which will get me in trouble' look."

She scoffed. "I don't have that look and I am not like that."

Damon sighed. "I'm just sayin, you tend to go a little above and beyond when it's not needed. Not to mention I'm always being dragged to hell with you."

She playfully rolled her eyes grabbing her jacket off her chair. "You're my partner. You're supposed to be dragged to hell with me." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Just leave this case alone, for me Gordon?

"Damon-"

"At least not until we get an 'okay' from chief. Everything is shit enough for me right now. I don't wanna add unemployment to that list."

Elena wanted to press him on the matter but decided not to, for now.

"Fine. But I'm still going to Wendell's."

Damon raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't want to stay here and you won't let me do the case I want so I'm gonna bust some teenage fun." She sarcastically cheered. "Are you coming or what?"

Damon grinned, grabbing his coat and following the eager brunette out of the office.

* * *

Caroline moaned with a smile on her face as her slender fingers threaded through Klaus's hair while she allowed his mouth to slowly worship her's.

It had been about two weeks since the night of her first kill, and to say that night was the best thing to happen to their relationship, would be an understatement.

Klaus was much more affectionate with her now, he let her go everywhere with him and engaged in more than enough murderous behavior with each other.

They killed together as if a modern day Bonnie and Clyde.

Caroline lured out the victims then beating them nearly senseless with her bat or gun.

Klaus had to pry her away sometimes so he could get in a few hits himself.

He was more than impressed at Caroline's quick adjustment to this lifestyle, it was like she was enjoying it more than him.

Just the sight of her pummeling people to a pulp turned him on within seconds, adding that to the rich blood flowing through his system from each kill.

Apart of Caroline was jealous when Klaus fed off of women, which he did often.

The way he held them in his arms, seemed so intimate. The gasps escaping their lips and hands tightening on his biceps was so seductive as he drained them of life.

But Caroline liked watching him, his wild gold eyes and blood covered fangs sent a pleasurable chill down her spine.

Her uneasiness washed away knowing after he threw them down like trash, _she_ was the one going home with. _She_ was the one he desired for and wanted to be with.

She was Klaus's and everyone knew it.

Well, except a few. One guy got his arm twisted and eyes gauged out just for glancing at Caroline.

There was this haunting but thrilling possession he had over her that made Caroline quake. She loved being genuinely wanted by him and to know he was all her's and vice versa.

He would wake her up, often, by walking into her room and leaving sweet kisses down her neck as his hand snuck to the front her pajama shorts till she opened her eyes moaning in appreciation.

They would have sex throughout the morning until Klaus had to get dressed for when Stefan came over to drop off merchandise or discuss business.

Caroline would usually use that time to shower and get dressed herself, which she realized was useless since Klaus would have her out of the clothes just five minutes later.

They acted like a couple of newlyweds, not being able to keep their hands off of each other.

He was never away from her and found any excuse to touch and kiss her, even in public.

Not that Caroline minded, given how their first time together was in the back of a club. But going out was even rare because if they weren't out killing or negotiating "business deals", Klaus was claiming her on every surface in his home.

He was the most insatiable man she had ever been with but she was reveling in all that he was giving her.

It was now 1 in the afternoon and they hadn't left Caroline's bed since morning, after multiple rounds of their pleasurable activities.

She loved having him all to herself but it was such a beautiful day outside, she wanted to enjoy it with him.

Caroline moaned, arching into Klaus's touch as his hand continued to pleasure her underneath the sheet.

She kissed his lips again before pulling away with a grin, much to Klaus's dismay.

Giggling at his pout, she contently sighed. "Hi."

Klaus deeply kissed her again before resting his forehead against her's, with a breathless smirk. "Hi."

"I think you overstayed your welcome in my bed." She teased.

He quirked a brow. "Really?"

She nodded, giggling.

"Is that why you kept begging for more?" Klaus teased back.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip recalling the demand escaping her lips in a panting tone, over and over.

Caroline was so happy she couldn't stop smiling and blushing.

It wasn't till her eyes widened looking at the clock hung up on the wall that broke her out her trance.

"Oh my god, is it really noon?!" She asked, pushing Klaus off her and abruptly sitting up in bed, holding the sheet to her chest. "We've been up since 8:30, how is it so late already?"

Her initial concern completely gone at the feel of Klaus's lips on her neck, signaling he was sitting up now too.

"Time flies when you're having fun." He smirked against her skin, still feathering kisses on her neck making her ticklish.

Caroline couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to.

"You're amazing." He softly confessed with one more kiss.

The bubbly blonde smiled, biting her lip. "I could really get use to these compliments."

Klaus hummed, now leaving kisses on her bare shoulder.

Caroline closed her eyes briefly, sighing. "I'm starving..." She purred.

"Hmm..." He hummed, sweeping her messy blonde curls to the side to leave more kisses down her arm.

"Klaus...I'm serious." She playfully whined, jerking him away so he could look at her.

Klaus let out a frustrated huff.

"We should go out to eat today." Caroline suggested.

Klaus sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "That requires putting on pants, love."

"Yes, usually that's a requirement when in public." She laughed.

Klaus smirked, cuffing her face in one of his hands to lean in for another drugging kiss.

Caroline instantly melted, allowing his tongue to slip into her awaiting mouth.

She loved kissing him. He knew just the right pace and amount of pressure, Caroline was convinced she could get off from his kisses alone.

Without their lips detaching, Klaus gently pushed Caroline back onto the mattress as he now towered over her.

Her hands tangled in his hair, slightly tugging on the strands as their kisses grew more frantic. Their tongues caressing each other's smoothly but desperately.

Klaus nipped Caroline's bottom lip with a smirk before kissing her cheek then down to her jaw.

She moaned at the hand she felt underneath the sheet resting on her hip, shying away from where she craved it most.

His hands felt so good on her body, she almost forgot her state of hunger till her stomach growled.

"Mmm..." She pleasurably sighed when he began harshly sucking on her neck.

Caroline wanted him again, so bad, but she needed food more.

Gripping on his hair tightly, she was finally able to get his full attention by bringing his face back up to her's.

She sat up on the bed and Klaus sat up too, leaning on one elbow.

Klaus let out another frustrated sigh. "Caroline..."

"Klaus..." She mocked, tracing the feather tattoo by his shoulder with her index finger.

He didn't laugh with her.

"Oh, don't give me that. I told you I'm starving and there's no food here."

"We can always order in."

Caroline briefly considered it.

She shook her head. "We've been locked up in your dungeon all day."

"I didn't hear you complaining, if anything it was the exact opposite." Klaus teased with a small peck to her lips.

Caroline's face reddened.

She brushed her blonde curls out her face and over one shoulder.

She leaned into Klaus and screeched when he picked her up to pull her in so she was now straddling his lap.

They both smiled into another kiss.

His fingers stroking her bare back while her hands followed from the side of his face to his neck.

\- _God, can he just kiss me forever?_

"I'm not saying I didn't enjoy how we spent the day..." She kissed him again. "I just want to go out for food."

Klaus rested his forehead against her shoulder.

He finally pulled away to look directly into her eyes, sighing in defeat. "And what would the lady like to eat?"

Caroline beamed, shifting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Since you asked, I'm in the mood for a big, juicy, cheeseburger with extra pickles and curly fries."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She scoffed. "I built up quite the appetite, you wore me out."

Klaus looked all too pleased with himself. "And I'm just getting started..."

Caroline dodged his attempt to kiss her again.

She knew if she let that happened, they would never leave the bed.

"Sorry Mr. I Have Stamina to Last a Lifetime. Humans don't work that way."

Klaus chuckled. "I guess you'll need to learn to keep up with me, Doctor." He quickly pecked her on the lips.

Caroline grinned against his mouth. "You know..." She said in between a kiss. "...I could probably be as insatiable as you, if not more..." Another kiss. "...if I was a vampire."

Klaus's body instantly stiffened.

"I think I would be a great vampire actually. The sex would probably be ten times more amazing too, not that I'm not enjoying what we already do." She smiled, briefly when she realized he wasn't smiling back.

It amazed her how quickly the mood could change between them from the smallest situations.

But this was a topic they agreed not to ever discuss, well more like Klaus didn't want to discuss.

Her arms were still wrapped around him even though his grip on her was now so loose he was barely touching her.

\- _Damnit Caroline!_

She cursed to herself.

"Sorry..." Caroline softly apologized, pressing her lips together as she tried looking for his eyes, but he turned away.

Klaus nodded.

\- _God, why did she have to ruin the moment all the time?_

He thought to himself as he moved underneath Caroline, signaling her to climb off of him.

She did, reluctantly but still sitting on the bed.

Klaus silently rose off the mattress and began searching the floor for his pajama pants.

Caroline wrapped the sheet around her body tightly, looking at the floor nibbling on her bottom lip. "Are you mad at me?"

He briefly froze in place, then continued his search. "No. No, love I'm not mad at you." The vampire answered, refusing to look up at the goddess on the bed.

Liar.

"Yes you are. That's why you won't look at me." Caroline whispered. "But while it's out there, maybe we should finally talk about it."

"Caroline..." He warned.

"I want to be with you." She said, rising off the bed but still clothed in the white sheet as she walked towards him.

Klaus's back still faced her.

"Look at me, Klaus!" She stomped her foot on the ground.

He did as she said, more out of shock than obedience.

Caroline took a deep breath, shocked by her own assertiveness.

She couldn't fight the temptation of admiring his godly nude body on display for her.

Shaking away her lustful thoughts, Caroline sighed. "I want to be with you Klaus, for a long time. I didn't go into this with half a heart, this isn't just some fling for the time being."

Klaus stared at her blankly.

"And yeah, what we have going for us now is great but how much longer can that lasts in the next few years as I start aging?"

"Why are you bringing this up, huh? You agreed to drop this nonsense, that's what you promised me." Klaus asked calmly.

"I know." She agreed.

"You know yet continue to mention it every chance you get as if I'm magically going to change my mind. Newsflash sweetheart, I'm not." He spat.

Caroline wanted to cry.

Klaus was such a hit or miss. He could be the sweetest most affectionate person, then you say one thing he doesn't like and he turns cold and hurtful.

It was frustrating.

Why was she the only one thinking about their future? Was she the only one who even saw them having a future together?

She pressed her lips together. "Do you not want to be with me...long term? Is that why you won't turn me into a vampire or even want to talk about it?" Her lip trembled.

Klaus growled under his breath.

\- _For fuck sake!_

He wanted to scream.

Why was she being so persistent about this now, of all times?!

He liked living in the now, letting life happen and hated thinking about the future but Caroline was always pressing the matter.

They were fine now, perfect even.

Everything was, why was she trying to mess that up.

Klaus gulped. "We're not having this conversation, Caroline."

"Will we ever?" She shakily asked.

"At this rate, no. So drop it." He harshly demanded.

Caroline decided to stop, looking down at her fidgety fingers playing with the sheet and biting her trembling lip.

Klaus quickly turned away to pick up his pants from the floor, turning back around to face a now fully naked Caroline directly in front of him.

The sheet she was holding now spread on the floor where she was previously standing.

His eyes raked down her form thoroughly, silently admiring her perky breasts and flawless ivory flesh.

Of course he had seen her nude body plenty of times, but he honestly could never tire looking at it.

Looking at her.

Messy tangles blonde locks, flushed skin and slightly swollen pink lips. Reminding him of their night and morning together.

\- _Fuck, she's beautiful._

A shy smile was sketched on her face before she leaned in to kiss his lips gently.

One of her hands held his face in place while the other was placed on his chiseled chest.

The kiss was slow but nice, much more intimate than their usual heavy make out sessions.

Caroline smiled against his lips when she heard him contently sigh and felt his arm wrap around her waist to pull her closer.

Her fingers traced down his face, caressing his stubbled cheek and purring from the feel.

She liked being with him like this, she liked when he was calm with her.

Words couldn't fathom how badly she wished he would turn her into a vampire this second so they could just be together forever.

Her future was going to be with him, it had to be.

But Caroline wanted to respect his wishes, for now, and stop worrying about that and focus on their present.

She planted one last kiss on his bottom lip before leaning her forehead against his. Her fingers playing with the curls on the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." Caroline softly apologized.

They relaxed into each other.

"I hate when we fight. I'll stop mentioning it...just be with me, please?" Caroline begged.

Klaus smirked, kissing her forehead.

That made Caroline smile.

"Well, I believe you said something about a cheeseburger, love." He began. "Everyone knows the best burgers are downtown at Saul's Kitchen."

"Another friend of yours?" She shyly grinned.

He grinned back. "Lets just say they make the best fried food in all of Gotham."

Caroline smiled wide. "Does that include curly fries?"

Klaus chuckled. "That does include curly fries." He replied before kissing her on the lips.

They were back in a lovey place again, good.

Caroline wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

She happily moaned as his tongue tasted her mouth and hand squeezed her ass while the other held her up.

Caroline was tempted to rub herself against his leg that was between her thighs but she needed to get dressed.

Food first, sex later.

"Babe..." Caroline gently pushed him away.

Klaus stared down at her.

She giggled. "What? You don't like that?"

"Not particularly."

Caroline smirked. "So you're the only one who gets to give pet names around here? How's that fair?"

Klaus sighed into a smile, pulling her body closer to his. "Fine love. You can call me that, but only behind closed doors do you understand?"

She enthusiastically nodded. "Yes, babe." She teased.

He rolled his eyes, already regretting his compromise.

Caroline laughed. "First thing's first, I need a shower. Can you take me?"

Klaus smirked suggestively. "My pleasure."

Caroline playfully scoffed, slapping his chest. "Perv."

They both giggled as Klaus lifted Caroline in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

They kissed passionately and hotly as Klaus vamp sped them to the bathroom.

* * *

"The next time we're offered a bullshit assignment, don't take it." Damon whined as he and an amused Elena waited in line at a food truck.

Elena laughed. "Hey, we could have had a much more interesting afternoon if you just let me do what I wanted."

"Letting you do what you want would end with one of us unemployed or dead." He said before giving their hot dog orders.

She rolled her eyes. "You can't say you're not at least a little curious about the Sutton case and why the MO seem so familiar?" She wondered.

"No, I can because I'm not." Damon spat, handing Elena her hot dog.

Elena looked at her partner with concern. "You've been snappier than usual today. Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I gonna have to annoy it out of you?"

Damon simply sighed as they walked away, taking a bite of his food.

Elena pressed her lips together. "Is it Rose?"

He turned his head to face his concerned partner.

They had a close friendship, they were partners and told each other practically everything. So, it was no mystery to Elena that Damon and his wife Rose recently began having problems in their marriage after four years being together.

Damon didn't even have to respond, his gloomy expression said enough.

She tucked a strand of her straight brown hair behind her ear. "You wanna talk about it?"

Damon licked his lips, sighing. "Not today."

Instead of attempting to press him more on the subject, Elena gave him a sympathetic grin and they continued walking.

"Hey..." Damon gently patted Elena on the arm to get her attention. "You see what I see?"

Elena furrowed her eyebrows till she looked across the street.

She tensed at the sight of Klaus and a smiley Caroline under his arm, casually walking into a restaurant.

"Any coincidence that this murder occurs after a certain person makes their way back to Gotham?" Damon wondered.

Klaus definently had a reputation with GCPD, specifically with Detective Gordon.

Elena was the one who brought him into Arkham, his first break out haunted her for that entire year until they threw him in Belle Reve and even then.

She knew what he was, most of their department did.

He just had a way of getting under her skin, taunting her without any effort and worse was that she let him.

When she heard about his Belle Reve escape, she swore she would catch him if she caught wind of his whereabouts.

No one had really seen him out in public recently, at least no one that talks to cops so it was no wonder she was clueless on his new female sidekick.

Elena wondered why there wasn't a manhunt for his capture. As the years went on, it became known that Klaus only got caught if he wanted to be. He had the entire system wrapped around his finger which only fumed Elena more, she was not letting him get away again.

"Is there ever a coincidence when it comes to him?" Elena replied. "Why don't we say hi to our old friend, hm?"

Damon smirked and nodded before the duo made their way across the street and into the restaurant.

"Sorry we couldn't eat at Saul's." Caroline muttered as they stood in line.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, love." Klaus replied.

"But we left because they didn't have what I wanted..."

"That was my bad. It has been awhile, I didn't think the menu changed."

She shook her head. "You must think I'm a total brat..."

Klaus looked down at Caroline's pouting face that was focused on the menu.

"Look at me, Caroline." He calmly demanded, which she effortlessly obeyed.

Their blue eyes meeting softly, his finger brushing against her cheek like a feather.

"I don't see you as a brat. I see you as a woman who knows what she wants and won't settle for less than that. That's admirable. That's the making of a true queen." He smirked.

Caroline's face lit up. "You see me as a queen?"

Klaus grinned before capturing her tempting pink lips with his, eliciting a moan from the blonde at the first swipe of his tongue against her lip.

The kiss was deep but brief and Caroline didn't want to part away just yet.

She loved the feel of his lips pressing into hers and cherished each kiss as if it was their last.

Caroline kissed him once more before finally departing.

The pad of Klaus's thumb caressed her cheekbone. "You are _my_ queen." He confirmed.

Caroline's heart stopped then thudded at rapid speed.

\- _Did he really call me his queen?_

Her smile evident, not being able to hide her happiness of Klaus having his arm possessively around her waist and kissing her in front of everyone.

She was his, and she loved it.

"You know when you say things like that it's hard to know that you're a notorious killer, right?" Caroline teased.

Klaus lightly chuckled. "And soon, you'll be too."

A wicked grin spread across Caroline's face at his comment. "I love you." She whispered, roughly kissing him before he could respond and not caring they were next in line.

Caroline has let those three words slip a few times before, the first was when she helped him escape Belle Reve. She didn't count on him saying it back, not yet at least and she didn't need him too. It was how she felt and didn't need validation from anyone.

There was a line of people behind them but no one interrupted. No one crossed Klaus unless they had a death wish.

That was the power he had over people, all him.

Just his name alone had people quaking in fear and it was almost overwhelming receiving such intimate affections from such a powerful man. But Caroline could handle it, she finally felt she could handle being with him.

They moaned into each other's mouths before separating, much to the other customers' joy.

"Order whatever you want, love." Klaus said kissing her temple then looking up at the menu.

God, she could really get use to his public display of affection.

Both were too caught up in each other to notice the two detectives walking inside.

She kissed his cheek before finally walking up to the window to give her order.

Klaus wasn't hungry, well at least not for what could be served on a restaurant menu.

He worked up quite the appetite himself, his stomach rumbling when he spotted a worker go out back with the garbage.

His mouth watered at just the thought of what her blood would taste like.

He cleared his throat before leaning towards her ear. "I'll be right back, sweetheart."

Caroline put her order on hold to look up at Klaus with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I just need to step outside for a minute. Order whatever you like and sit wherever, I'll be back before they can even bring you your meal." He reassured.

"But Klau-"

"Caroline." His tone low and threatening.

The blonde snapped her lips shut and nodded.

\- _Stop always ruining the mood, Caroline!_

Klaus sighed. "I'll be _right_ back." He repeated, placing a comforting hand on her lower back as he made his exit.

* * *

Elena and Damon slowly scanned the room when Elena noticed Klaus leave through the back door.

"Keep an eye on the girl." She gestured at Caroline who was now standing in line alone.

Damon didn't even have time to respond before Elena was already leading herself towards the back.

She pushed the door wide open.

Her eyes searching the alley carefully but no one was back there except her.

That's when she heard a thud by the dumpsters followed by a low screech.

Quickly, she pulled her gun out from her belt and cautiously stepped towards the noise. She gulped, knowing a bullet can't kill him but it could at least wound him enough for an arrest.

Her back pressed against the wall as she continued her careful steps.

"GCPD!" Elena announced right before jumping the corner and her eyebrows lowered in disappointment.

Instead of her psychotic suspect, she was met with a teenage girl who looked like a worker at the restaurant given her uniform.

She was standing up straight, back to the wall and her body shaking.

Elena sighed and placed her gun back on her side, approaching the clearly terrified girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked when she saw the deep puncture wound on your neck that looked similar to the mark from the crime scene photos.

The girl stayed silent.

Elena gently gripped the girl's shoulders. "Hey. It's okay now, you're safe."

The girl frantically shook her head and began to sob, startling and confusing Elena.

She nervously licked her lips, trying to clam her down with some words of encouragement. "Hey...hey, what's your name?"

The young girl sniffed. "Dan-Danielle."

Elena calmly breathed with the girl, giving her a comforting grin. "Okay, hi Danielle. I'm Detective Gordon, can you tell me who did this to you?"

She shook her head again.

"It's okay." She reassured her.

The girl sniffled more. "He-he...he told me not-not to move...or scream."

Elena gulped. "Who told you?"

Her lips trembled. "He-he said he wasn't going to kill me b-but..."

"But what, Danielle?"

The girl swallowed hard and suddenly began to hyperventilate.

The moment Elena looked back to see what Danielle saw, she was spun around and her back was pushed roughly against the brick wall.

Elena huffed ignoring the pain, her hand automatically reaching for her gun but the quick motion of the other person grabbing it off her belt effortlessly.

A chill ran up her spine at the sight of the man directly in front of her.

"Detective Gordon. Long time no see."

"Klaus Mikaelson." She exhaled, slightly out of breath attempting to break free from his hold.

He grinned.

"Word on the street is that you're a wanted man. A little stupid to be out in public don't ya think?" Elena stated, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Come now, love when haven't I been a wanted man? But you must be doing a terrible job if I've been parading around in public for a little over a month now, yet here I am." He claimed with a teasing smirk.

Elena tightened her hands in a fist, so desperately wanting to slap that charming smirk off his face.

She cleared her throat. "Great job on keeping a low profile." Gesturing to the still frightened girl observing them.

Klaus shrugged. "Barely a scratch."

"And what about Ray Sutton? Was that bullet wound just a scratch?"

Klaus squinted his eyes, in false confusion.

"Does that name not ring a bell?" Elena asked.

He pressed his lips together, letting her go and stepping back. "Can't say it does."

"Well maybe the bite mark on the other victim that washed up with him might jog your memory a little."

Klaus tilted his head, taking a step towards the detective. "Are you accusing me of something, detective?"

Elena crossed her arms. "Well, I don't know Klaus. This brutal murder occurs coincidently around the time you show back up into town with the exact same MO as your other work..."

"Glad to know you're still a fan." He smirked.

"You killed those men."

"You're making assumptions."

"Are there more bodies?" She pressed.

Klaus grinned. "If I knew what you were talking about, which I don't, you really think I'd tell you?" He smirked. "Come now, love you know me better than that."

She nervously licked her lips. "You know I can't just let you walk away, right?"

Klaus pursed his lips. "Oh but you will. I didn't do anything."

"Will your friend in there agree with your story?"

His subconsciously tensed at the mention of Caroline. He felt...defensive.

Elena took a brave step away from the wall, invading his space. "You two looked quite coupled up, she's cute. Never seen her around her before."

Klaus squinted.

"She seems like a good girl, don't know what she's doing around you. How'd you meet? Does she know what you are? What you do?"

He wanted to laugh at the claim of Caroline being a "good girl."

"Maybe I should take her in for questioning instead, she seems a lot more cooperative." Elena taunted.

Klaus's eyes darkened.

He forced a grin. "Are you threatening me?"

The brunette challenged him, staring him down. "Yes, I am. I know it's a shock to you since you have everyone else in this city living in fear but you can't scare me. I'm not afraid of you." She sternly claimed.

The vampire tilted his head slightly, never looking away from the confident detective.

He nodded. "You were always my favorite. Full of sass and determination."

Elena swallowed, brushing off his unwanted compliment.

With another blink, Klaus sped towards the teenage girl then wrapped his arm around her body as his fangs dove into her neck.

Elena's eyes widened in disgust and fear at the sight in front of her.

The girl wasn't screaming or moving, due to Klaus's compulsion, all that flowed were tears and blood.

She knew how Klaus killed his victims but she never saw him actually do it and it honestly made her want to throw up.

After the shock thawed, Elena reached for her gun again and was able to get it out the pocket but it was quickly tossed to the side.

Klaus had her pinned to the wall, one of his hands holding her wrists above her head.

He was using all his supernatural strength, Elena was defenseless against him.

" _That_ , is on you." Klaus growled pointing down at Danielle's now dead cold body thrown in a corner.

"I wasn't going to kill her but clearly, you need your memory refreshed Detective." His misty breath hit her face.

Elena squirmed, trying to break free.

"My hand will _not_ be forced by you or anyone. You don't threaten me nor make me quake in fear. I can see the monster in you but the one in me is scarier." His voice calm but his words anything but.

Elena's eyes wide in fear.

Her chocolate brown eyes suddenly entranced by his wild gold ones and spidery black veins spreading underneath.

Danielle's blood stained on his already red lips, making Elena gasp.

Klaus smiled. "Ahh, you've never confronted my beast, have you? You always knew what I am but you've never seen and that's why you think you can stand high and mighty but in reality, you're positively terrified aren't you?"

She was sweating, mentally begging him to let her go given that she couldn't speak.

He bent his head down to her neck, brushing his nose against the flesh.

Elena felt frozen.

"Hmm, you don't wreak of vervain." He said bringing his face back up to her's. "That's a little dangerous don't ya think, being that vulnerable? I could make you do anything I want."

Roughly swallowing, Elena finally spoke. "You not being around made wearing it unnecessary."

Klaus smirked. "I'm impressed that my presence has made it so relevant."

"What are you going to do, kill me? You think you can get away with killing a cop?" She spat.

"I have before." He teased. "But don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I've already had my lunch."

He abruptly dropped her hands from his grasp but still kept her pinned to the wall by her hips.

Elena's breath hitched at their close proximity.

They were nose to nose and the devilish grin on Klaus's face just added to her uneasiness.

"But make no mistake, if you ever threaten me again, two bodies will fall. If you ever threaten _her_ , four bodies and so on and so forth. You see where this is going, right love?" He softly asked.

She reluctantly nodded.

Klaus grinned as he stepped away from her and walked back towards the door.

He swiftly turned back around. "It was good to see you again Detective Gordon. If only it was under different circumstances." He smirked before speeding back into the restaurant.

Elena unbuttoned her blazer, feeling like she couldn't breathe.

She didn't want to ever get use to those encounters with him.

He did it again though, got under her skin even to the point where she told him about an ongoing investigation that she wasn't even assigned to.

Taking a deep breath, she stared down at the lifeless girl on the floor before opening the door to retrieve Damon.

* * *

When Klaus walked back inside he instantly spotted Caroline sitting in a booth alone.

Her bouncy curls radiated off the sunlight creeping through the window and a huge smile on her face as she ate her curly fries.

A smile tugged on Klaus's lips as he watched her but he quickly dropped it when he noticed a guy walk up to her booth.

Caroline grinned politely but the guy was persistent.

Klaus could hear their conversation from across the room and to say he was ticked off was an understatement.

"Are you here alone?"

He heard the guy ask.

Caroline was prepared to reject the guy's flirtation until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"No she's not, actually." Klaus said, making his presence known to the two.

She turned her head. "Hey babe." Caroline greeted.

She winced at her mistake of forgetting Klaus says she could only call him that at home. But thankfully Klaus didn't seem to notice based on how hard he was staring the other man down.

The blonde man's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Mikaelson, I didn't know."

"Well at least you have manners. Now go." Klaus demanded with a growl, making Caroline smile as the man rushed off.

Klaus slid into the booth beside her instantly pulling her body to his.

Caroline bit her bottom lip seductively. "I love when you're jealous." She admitted, combing her fingers through his hair.

"I'm not jealous, I'm possessive. There's a difference." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Mhmm, are you okay? Did you get whatever air you needed?" She sassed.

He gave her a look that screamed "not here".

Caroline rolled her eyes again.

Klaus just sighed. "Are you enjoying your food?"

She turned to face him with a smile. "Loving it. Want some?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, love."

"Because you already ate."

Klaus looked at her questionably.

Caroline leaned into his ear. "Her blood is still on your lips." She whispered.

"Caroline-"

"I wasn't going to start anything, I just..." She sighed. "You don't have to keep those things from me you know? Your kills and other recreational activities, I'm fine with it. I told you that."

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

She scoffed. "Then why didn't you just tell me what you were doing? You think I can't handle it?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. You've proven that to me."

"I've proven a lot to you, Klaus and yet you still don't trust me. Well maybe I don't trust you now!" Caroline raised her voice.

He carefully scanned the room and noticed a few people giving them dirty looks.

"Easy, love. You're making a scene." He murmured in her ear.

She pushed him against his chest. "Oh, am I embarrassing you Klaus?"

"If we're being honest..."

Caroline was fuming.

"Well, you've been annoying me all day and you haven't seen me complaining about it." She sassed back.

\- _What has gotten into her?_

Klaus thought before his attention was stolen when he saw Detective Gordon enter back inside.

He gulped. "We're leaving." Klaus abruptly demanded, throwing money on the table and standing from his seat.

"Excuse me?"

Klaus lowly growled. "Caroline, now is not the time to be stubborn."

"Tell me why we have to suddenly leave and maybe, I'll consider going with you when I'm done eating." She concluded, leaning back in her seat and eating a curly fry.

He noticed Elena meet up with Damon leading him towards the back, probably to show Danielle's body.

The last thing Klaus wanted was any unnecessary drama from this and if anything he was trying to protect Caroline.

He didn't want her blindsided by this.

That's why he wanted to leave but she was being a pain in the ass.

Klaus huffed. "You are leaving with me now Caroline or so help me I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

Caroline dropped her fry and glared at him. "You wouldn't."

Klaus didn't even give her a verbal response and instead pulled her by the arm and out the booth.

"Hey!" She screeched when Klaus picked her up effortlessly and lifted her over his shoulder.

Not caring about the on lookers.

He held onto her tight as she repeatedly hit him so he could let her go as they exited the restaurant.

Caroline felt she got whiplash when Klaus sped them to an abandoned building.

"Put me down Mikaelson! Do you hear me, put me down!" She yelled hitting him on the back with her fists.

"Certainly." He answered, lifting her off his shoulder and placing her on her feet.

She shook her head, straightened out her yellow summer dress and pushed back her messed hair.

She then began hitting and pushing Klaus with all the little strength she had.

Him not being affected by it only made her more angry.

"What are you, some kind of caveman now?! What the hell was that about!" She continued hitting him. "How dare you just do that and not even explain yourself!"

Klaus allowed her to get out her frustration a little while longer.

After a couple of minutes he grabbed her quick hands and pinned her to the stoned wall.

"Caroline stop." He calmly said.

She squirmed. "Let go of me!" She yelled still trying to free from his grasp.

Caroline wasn't even sure why she was fighting him, she was just mad and frustrated.

Mad and frustrated at Klaus.

Mad and frustrated that she loved him so much but he couldn't even trust her.

She would cry if she wasn't so mad.

Klaus growled, pinning her more against the wall to get her to stop moving.

"Stop." He sternly demanded. "I will explain but not if you don't stay still."

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"Do you trust me?"

Caroline's eyes softened and she stopped squirming at his heavy question.

She pressed her lips together, wishing she could lie but knew it would be pointless. "Yes. But I wish I didn't."

That was the truth.

"Well not all wishes come true." He smirked but Caroline didn't return the expression.

Klaus released her from his hold and took a step back to give her some space.

She just stood there with her arms crossed, looking too beautiful for words to form.

One thing he had to accept about Caroline was her stubbornness and wow, she gave him a run for his money.

He wipes his hand over his face. "If you must know, there were two not too friendly GCPD detectives at the restaurant." Klaus began. "The woman, Detective Gordon, I have quite a history with so she wasn't too fond to see me walking the streets."

Caroline's defense was still up but she was intrigued.

"I went outside to feed and I was doing just that until she interrupted with some information."

Caroline gulped.

"It seems our good friend Ray Sutton has risen from the dead."

Her eyes widened.

"His body washed up on shore I suppose, along with one of his lackeys. She accused me, then threatened me...and threatened you." He said.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows. "Me?"

"Perks of being associated with me." Klaus grinned.

"Does she know who I am? Does she know I killed him?" Caroline asked.

He shook his head. "She knows nothing about you, love for now but very soon she'll figure it out. Especially because I seem to have killed my lunch right in front of her and she wasn't too happy about that."

Of all the things, that's what made Caroline finally smile.

"Is that a smile?" Klaus teased.

"No." She lied.

"It took a murder joke to get that scowl off your face, you really are amazing." He said, caressing her cheek with his thumb which made Caroline melt.

"Why didn't you just tell me what was going on?" She sighed.

"Because I wanted to get you out of there first. I didn't want you to be blindsided if she approached you which I'm sure she was since her partner was watching you the whole time."

"He was?" Caroline asked.

Klaus smirked. "We need to work on your observational skills, love."

Caroline softly laughed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You were looking out for me?"

He clenched his jaw. "I was looking out for us both."

She held back her smile.

Klaus cared about her, or at least he's getting there. Kinda.

The blonde beauty sighed. "Okay. Now that you explained yourself, I shouldn't be too upset. I'm sorry I acted like a child."

"That you did."

"But you were still being a caveman and it was unnecessary." She claimed.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Okay, love." He dismissed her claim, cuffing one side of her face in one hand, preparing to lean in for a kiss but Caroline dodged.

She was amused by Klaus's confused expression, running her hands over his Henley covered chest.

Finally she stared up to meet his eyes with her's.

"Klaus, I know you have a lot of baggage that you're not ready to share with me and I'm not pressuring you to. But...I need something from you. Some kind of trust or at least a sense of it..."

He was ready to refute until Caroline put a finger against his lips.

"I'm not asking you to just drop your guard and trust me, even though I've given you no reason to think I'd hurt you. Just don't lie to me because if neither of us can trust each other then there's no way this can work, and I don't want that to happen. We have a good thing going, right?"

Klaus considered what she was saying.

She wasn't asking him to spill all his dirty secrets.

He couldn't blame her for asking for honesty. He could give her that, it's not like it hurt him to tell the truth anyways.

Klaus pecked her lightly on her bottom lip. "I will be honest with you from now on, unless I feel like there's a good reason to be otherwise."

"Klau-"

"That is my final compromise on this, Caroline." He firmly stated.

She deeply sighed realizing she had to take what she could get from him and at least he was considering her wishes now.

Caroline nodded. "Fine. Compromise."

He smiled.

"Do we need to worry about this detective lady?" She asked.

" _You_ never have to worry about anything." He answered pulling her front right against his.

A small moan rumbled in her throat at the feel of him. Her eyes shifting between his eyes and luscious red lips.

She already felt deprived even after spending an entire morning him.

But their fighting throughout the day made her forget how great it started it off and Caroline wanted to get back there.

"Kiss me." She softly begged.

Klaus didn't hesitate to oblige her demand, craving her as much as she was craving him.

His lips soft and rhythmic with her's as usual, even when his tongue invaded the inside of her mouth.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck to keep bring him closer, she always needed him close.

Even though they were together he still felt out of reach, mainly because she felt their time together was limited.

Especially after their conversation from earlier.

Klaus said he has no plans to turn her but that's the only way they can truly be together.

But she wasn't going to worry about that now, or at least try to let it go. They only just started seeing each other, he can always change his mind eventually.

He continued his sinful affections, tasting and worshipping her lips like they were his life source. His hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist as he pressed her against the wall.

Caroline gasped when Klaus tugged on her bottom lip with his human teeth with a smile.

Klaus ducked his face to her neck, inhaling her unique scent of honeydew and vanilla.

She moaned as he began leaving sweet kisses down her jawline and neck.

"You drive me mad, love. So bloody mad." He softly admitted.

So soft that Caroline barely heard him even though he was right by her ear.

He did that often.

Caroline tugged on his hair so he could look up at her.

"Lets go. I've had enough of the city for the day." She said with a grin.

Klaus returned the expression. "What about your food?"

"We can always order in, right?" She nibbled on her bottom lip suggestively making Klaus lowly growl in anticipation.

"Such a little minx." He purred in her ear before kissing her temple.

Caroline giggled, interlocking their arms together and kissing Klaus's neck as he pulled his phone from his pocket to tell Stefan to pick them up.

* * *

"Wasn't expecting body clean up to be on the lunch menu." Damon teased as he examined Danielle's cold body.

Elena pressed her lips into a tight line, unamused.

He steer away so the CSU could gather their evidence.

Damon placed a hand on Elena's shaky shoulder, trying to calm her.

"He really got you spooked, didn't he?"

Elena glared at him then focused back on the girl lying on the floor.

"I want him behind bars." She gritted her teeth.

"History has proven he doesn't tend to stay behind bars very long."

She pushed his hand away. "This is funny to you?! An innocent girl just lost her life because Klaus Mikaelson felt like taking it from her."

Damon sighed.

"Not to mention he did it right in front of me! Right in front of me Damon..." She exhaled. "I've seen a lot of messed up shit on this job but this..." She trailed off turning away from the crime scene.

Damon walked around her till they were face to face.

"Hey, look at me Gordon." He said.

Elena obeyed, trying to fight away the emotions running through her body.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. We're gonna catch him, somehow and make Gotham at least semi safe again." He smirked.

She shook her head. "We won't."

"We will." Damon reassured her.

Elena wanted to believe her partner but she knew it wasn't going to be easy and would take a lot more than GCPD to end Klaus for good this time.

She swiped away the tear that attempted to fall.

"Yeah. You're right." Elena smiled taking her phone out her jacket pocket. "I need to make a quick call, let me know when chief gets here?"

Damon nodded. "You got it, partner."

She gave him a shy smile before walking off to the corner while hurriedly dialing a number.

The phone rang for a minute, making Elena more anxious than she already was.

A small gasp escaped her lips when the line was finally picked up.

"Hi, can you forward me to Mikael?" She spoke. "Tell him it's Detective Gordon...yes he knows who I am." She paused and pinched her eyes shut. "We might need his help."

* * *

 **So...who saw that twist coming?!**

 **Mikael is alive and well unfortunately and he will play a big role in this story. I don't want to be too spoilery so I can't say much of what's the deal with him and how he's tied to the police till the next chapter but how'd you like the rest of the chapter? The slow burn of Klaroline is rough but is enjoyable (I hope). Their fun has only just begun. Till next time!**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	9. Mine

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but I def have not forgotten about this story. This is kinda a filler chapter, I wanted to update soon so you guys wouldn't think I abandoned it so I hope it's not too short.**

 **Btw, Stefan and Damon are not brothers or related at all in this story and the questions about Mikael and his relations to GCPD and Klaus will be explained as the story progresses.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Caroline sat up straight on the bar stool, sipping on her second Cosmo.

She was glad to see Sirens wasn't too crowded tonight, she hated crowds and wasn't too keen on being around a lot of people tonight. Even though she felt amazingly beautiful tonight.

Maybe beautiful was an understatement. Caroline felt sexy and empowered, dressed in a little black dress with straps and low cut enough to just shy away enough of her perky breasts. Black pumps, loose curled hair and fiery red lipstick to top it off.

With the men, and women, who approached her and the free drinks she was accessible to, she felt amazing.

She hasn't felt this confident in years, not until Klaus...

Katherine was shocked she was here alone and Caroline had to avoid having conversations with Katherine for the night.

The vibration from her phone interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at the text message then looked up and instantly met the gaze of a handsome man sitting across the bar.

He was decent height and built, dark brown hair and dressed in a business suit.

Probably just got off work and wants a drink before heading home to the wife and kid.

After replying to the text, Caroline placed her phone back into her clutch purse noticing the man still staring at her.

Caroline stared back, biting her lip suggestively before turning back to her drink.

As expected, it didn't take long till she felt someone by her side.

"I was planning on saying something really cheesy and charming but, something tells me things like that doesn't impress a woman like you." The man stated.

Caroline sighed, filling her hair to one side to face him. "And what kind of woman am I?"

He shrugged. "More attracted to actions than words."

"You succeeded." She nodded with a grin.

He grinned back. "May I buy you a drink?"

Caroline pretended to contemplate his question before nodding.

Snapping his fingers at Matt, the young bartender, he ordered himself a scotch and Caroline another Cosmo.

"Thanks." Caroline softly said.

He nodded. "It's never a burden to buy drinks for pretty girls."

"Are you implying you buy drinks for a lot of pretty girls? Not really helping your case if you're attempting to get anywhere with me." She flirted.

The man laughed. "I didn't think we were moving so quickly. You'll have to slow down, we've barely had drinks."

Caroline laughed too this time, silently thanking Matt as he placed their drinks in front of them.

"I'm Richard by the way." The man introduced, sitting on the stool next to her. "You?"

She took a sip of her drink. "Let's see how the rest of the night goes first, then maybe I'll tell you."

Richard smiled wide and nodded. "Fair enough. So, mysterious one, are you here alone?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just find it impossible for a woman as beautiful as yourself not to be with anyone." He claimed.

"There you go with the charming remarks." She laughed as he laughed along with her.

"Maybe I should ask, if you're here alone? Wife waiting for you at home?" Caroline teased.

Richard chuckled. "Afraid not."

Caroline smirked. "Then to answer your question, yes I am here alone."

"Boyfriend couldn't make it?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Caroline's body briefly stiffened.

"Well, _if_ I had a boyfriend, why would I be flirting with you?"

"Is that what you're doing, flirting with me?" He smirked.

She slightly tilted her head. "Clearly I'm not doing too good of a job if you have to ask."

"I can't make assumptions with you. You're full of too many surprises." Richard claimed, eyeing her from head to toe.

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip. "And you haven't even seen my best ones."

Her suggestive tone clearly setting the mood.

"Hmm..." Richard hummed as he boldly placed his hand on Caroline's bare thigh.

Caroline could feel her body heat up, already assuming her cheeks were flushed and palms possibly sweating.

He leaned into her ear.

"Would you like to show me?" He whispered hotly, his breath circling her ear.

After another fake contemplation, Caroline leaned back so they were now eye to eye.

She brushed her hand down his clean shaven face, hating the lack of stubble that she's grown to love.

A sexy smirk danced on her lips. "I'd love to."

* * *

Caroline's back harshly hit the brick wall of the club's alleyway as her body was pushed against it and Richard was grinding his front against her's.

Their lips never met but his eyes were full of want and hunger for her. His hands caressing her thighs and worked their way up to her hips.

She gasped when his hands circled to her ass but Richard just kissed her cheek.

"I want to take you back to my place." He suggested, kissing along her neck and squeezing her rear. "So I can do, _everything_ to you." Richard purred.

Caroline stiffened again at his suggestion.

His lips, voice, scent and demeanor so foreign and frankly unappealing.

She groaned, tugging on his hair as he began kissing and sucking on her neck again.

She wouldn't let him kiss her. Ever.

Caroline ground her hips along with his, keeping up the charade for awhile longer.

"I bet you have quite the imagination." She egged him on.

She could feel him smiling against her skin, his hand reaching under her dress.

"You have no idea." Richard roughly responded.

"Mmm...I might surprise you." Caroline panted.

He leaned back to look at her. "Always the mysterious one. That's incredibly sexy."

When he attempted to kiss her, Caroline teasingly placed her finger against his lips. "Uh uh..."

Richard slightly pouted. "You're really gonna make me work for just a kiss, aren't you?"

She pressed her lips together.

But nothing could keep him down, he pecked the pad of her finger then sank his mouth back to her neck and jawline.

She sighed at the feel of his lips and teeth on her skin.

Subtly pushing his hand away that was shying over her crotch.

"Tell me your name."

Caroline's eyes now wide open, smirking.

"Please, tell me." Richard pleaded, still not detaching from her skin.

She tilted her head back against the wall, faking a moan. "Caroline..."

"What?" He moaned.

"My name, is Caroline." She painted.

He hummed.

"But I think you'd know me better by my man."

Richard immediately stopped his ministrations and slowly pulled his body away from her's.

He stared down at a smiling Caroline.

"Your man? You said you weren't seeing anyone." He gulped.

She loudly giggled. "Surprise!" Caroline shouted, tightly gripping Richard's chin in her hand forward. "Isn't that what you liked so much about me, that I'm full of surprises?" She chillingly whispered.

Caroline switched their positions so Richard was now against the wall.

He was puzzled and shaken.

The blond pouted her bottom lip. "Aww, honey you still seem confused..."

She quickly pulled her gun out from her purse.

"What the fu-"

"Shh..." Caroline held the head of the weapon against his lips. "Such the dirty little mouth..." She traced the cold piece down his chest slowly. "From a dirty boy...what to do?" She roughly tapped the tip of the gun on his mouth making him wince in pain.

"Enough, love."

Caroline scoffed as Richard fixated his attention on the shadow emerging from the fog.

His eyes widened in terror as the smirky Brit came into clear view dressed in all black.

"Just when it was getting fun." Caroline huffed, dropping her gun from his now busted lip and stepping back.

"If I came a second later he would have probably began to enjoy it." He teased.

Richard aggressively cleared his throat. "Klau- Mr. Mikaelson, sir, I didn't know..."

Klaus just smirked.

"She- she said she wasn't seeing anyone."

He sighed. "That's my Caroline, trippy little tease always getting herself and others in trouble."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked over to Klaus's side.

Klaus lifted Richard's shaky chin, examining his bleeding lip. "That looks bad, mate."

"Oh please, it was barely a scratch." Caroline commented.

The vampire let go of his face.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Richard asked.

"Caroline wanted to play a game and who am I to deny her of such a request. But I guess it was an unfortunate situation for you, well I suppose it wasn't too bad when you had your hand up her dress." Klaus pointed out.

The mischievous blonde giggled. "He said he wanted to do _everything_ to me."

Klaus huffed under his breath, not wanting to hear details. "Is that so?"

Richard gulped. "I swear, I didn't know."

Klaus nodded.

"I never would have even looked at her, if I'd known." He blurted.

Caroline frowned her eyebrows, rushing towards Richard and slapping him in the face with the back of her gun.

He screamed in pain.

"Caroline." Klaus growled.

"What? That was rude." She claimed before going back to her spot by Klaus who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Easy love." Klaus gritted through his teeth in her ear. "Sorry mate, she can be easily offended."

The human held his badly bruised face and tears streaming down. "Mr. Mikaelson please..."

Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus's waist from the side. "Ooh goody! I love it when they beg." She cooed, teasingly sucking on his earlobe.

Klaus groaned, detangling from her and walked up to the man, towering over him as the Richard looked up and pressing back against the wall.

"It could have been anyone, but you were the lucky one tonight and I thank you for that." Klaus genuinely said.

Caroline watched impatiently.

"Please, don't." He pleaded again.

Klaus shook his head. "See, I can't do that. Everyone likely saw you touching what's mine and if I let that go, what kind of message would I be sending? What kind of king would I be representing if I let recklessness go unpunished?" He innocently asked.

Richard sobbed.

"But most importantly, because I want to." He claimed and Richard didn't even have a second to react before Klaus cradled his head in his hands and snapped his neck.

The now dead human's body fell face down on the ground.

Klaus wiped the excess blood off on his jeans.

"Boo, I wanted to play with him more." Caroline pouted.

"I think you've done enough playing for the night, love." Klaus huffed, standing up straight.

The pleased blonde made her way over to her vampire lover who was still turned away from her.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing up and down his back. "Jealous, Klaus?"

He quickly turned, causing Caroline to step back. "Pardon me?"

"You didn't even torture him before you killed him and I know how much you enjoy that."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention you seemed rather bothered by him touching me so much."

She stepped up to him again. "Babe, you don't need to be jealous. It's just a game and nothing more."

Klaus shrugged. "You were rather convincing, and I'm not jealous I'm-"

"Possessive, yeah I got it." Caroline swiftly cut him off, raising her hand to his stubble cheek.

He gripped her wrist tightly before she could even touch him.

But she liked when he was rough with her.

"I wouldn't even let him kiss me, and I needed him to be grab hands to make him vulnerable for an easier kill. But he was a turn off from the start." She grinned.

He hummed into a small grin. "I like our games, love and I like that you're into them."

She smiled nodding. "And you get the privilege to kill them afterwards while I cheer you on. We both win."

Caroline yanked her hand from his grip and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The only lips I want on mine are your's, the only hands I want on my body are your's." She said softly, ghosting her lips over his.

Before she knew it, she was flashed over and pushed against the brick wall again, but by better company.

Klaus didn't waste a second to attack her lips with his. The bruising fiery kisses forced her mouth open, allowing his tongue to do as it pleased.

Caroline felt so hot and alive with his tongue dancing in her mouth, dragging out moans and whimpers.

She couldn't fight smiling through the aggressive kisses, grinding her throbbing center against his leg that was between her's.

He tilted her head up to gain access to her exposed neck, sucking and licking just the right spots to leave a mark.

Caroline's nails piercing into his arms and her breath was shaking.

"Mine." Klaus growled against her skin.

His possessive tone was such a turn on.

"Your's..." Caroline moaned, holding onto his biceps as his heated actions continued.

Klaus grinned at her reply, detaching from her neck and bringing her chin down between his finger and thumb.

They were nose to nose and breathless.

"Yes you are mine and no matter how many games we play, you will remain mine. Understood?" He stated.

Caroline frantically nodded her head. "I only want to be your's."

He quickly kissed her again. "I've shared enough of you for one night, let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear.

She nibbled on her bottom lip, giggling as he grabbed her hand to lead them out the alley.

"Wait wait, what about him?" Caroline panted, looking down at Richard's dead body.

Klaus shrugged. "Not the first dead body Gotham has seen and won't be the last."

"But-"

"Sweetheart, you worry far too much." He smirked, pecking her on the lips.

She blushed. "I've always been a worrier. Something people hated about me and I kinda started to hate too..."

"And now those people fear you." Klaus commented.

Caroline faintly grinned.

A part of her wanted to expand on her statement, vent to him about her insecurities growing up and as a young adult.

Things boyfriends and girlfriends did. But Caroline had to remember that wasn't how her relationship with Klaus was and that she was okay with it. Even if sometimes she wished they would be like a normal couple.

"I see those wheels turning in your head." Klaus softly pointed out.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm just thinking of all you plan to do with me tonight."

"Then I guess we better hurry, especially knowing you can't keep up with me. We'll need as much time as possible." He teased and this time Caroline rolled her eyes.

Klaus pulled her in for a deep but quick kiss before speeding them to his car.

* * *

Elena tapped her fingernails impatiently on her hip with her cellphone against her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

It was a new day which meant new crime scene but it had been a few days since her encounter with Klaus and her urgent call to Mikael.

She hasn't heard back from him since leaving her message and now she was just annoyed.

Sighing under her breath, she hung up just in enough time when Damon walked up to her with a concerned look and coffee in his hand.

"You okay, partner?" He asked, handing her the drink.

She quickly took it from him. "Always." Elena faked a smile before sipping on it.

Damon squinted at her dismissive behavior but allowed it to slide, for now.

"So how bad is it?" She asked as they walked into the gate of Sirens' alley to investigate the crime scene.

Damon shrugged. "Nothing too gruesome but still not pretty. Bruised face and snapped neck, we've definitely seen worse."

The brunette detective looked down at the dead body. His bloodshot eyes open wide looking up to the sky.

"Did we get an ID?" She asked.

"Richard Thomas. 28 and works at Thomas's Engineering company, family business. Best friend said he was supposed to stop by here last night for a drink then meet him after, but he never showed." Damon explained.

Elena circled around as she observed the body.

"Was he here alone?"

"He was, at first, but a few bystanders said he was chatting up with some beautiful blonde woman."

Elena's head snapped up. "Beautiful blonde woman? That's all they said?"

"Well one guy described her as being 'smoking hot with killer legs', if that's any better." Damon laughed.

"No one knew her name?"

He shrugged. "They just said she was a random. Probably not even from Gotham."

"Sure..."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows.

She sighed, bending down to his level. "Takes a lot of strength to break someone's neck, supernatural strength even."

He lowered his eyes at his partner. " 'Lena..."

"What? I'm just saying, it takes a lot."

"Or you're desperate to pin this on Klaus Mikaelson." Damon accused.

Elena scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Don't think I didn't notice you thinking about his little girlfriend just now. Don't you think people would have said it was Klaus Mikaelson's girlfriend if it actually was?"

"Not if he threatened or compelled them." She argued.

"You have to admit you've been obsessed with putting this guy behind bars since you saw him."

"Because that's where he belongs! Did you forget he broke out of prison? Are you honestly defending him?" Elena spat.

Damon huffed. "I'm not defending anyone. And I know as well as you that Klaus Mikaelson is no saint but-"

"But nothing, Damon." She cut him off. "Klaus Mikaelson broke out of Belle Reve, escaped back to Gotham, killing like it's legal and no one is doing a damn thing about taking this psycho off the streets. Sometimes you have to do things yourself to get a job done."

The raven haired man tilted his head. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Elena slightly stiffened, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, Gordon. We've been partners for too long I see right through you..."

She gulped.

"Don't think I haven't been suspicious about your recent mysterious phone calls. Who were you calling?"

"No one." She lied.

Elena didn't like keeping things from Damon, he was like her best friend. They spent day and night together and she trusted him more than anyone but...he was not a fan of reaching out to Mikael.

The first time they were ordered to contact him, Damon said he was bad news and didn't trust him but if it wasn't for Mikael, they wouldn't have been able to find and capture Klaus in the first place.

She didn't necessarily trust Mikael either, but she cared about getting Klaus thrown back in more.

"When did we start lying to each other?" Damon questioned.

Elena deeply sighed, pulling Damon by the arm till they were away from the other officers and detectives.

"Okay, I know you're going to be pissed but...I've been in contact with Mikael."

Damon's icy blue eyes widened. "Mikael?! Elena are you fuckin insane!"

Elena swatted him on he chest. "Will you keep it down?"

"No, I won't keep it down when my partner tells me she's talking to a psychopath."

"One, he's not a psychopath and two, I haven't exactly been in contact with him...not yet at least." She added.

Damon raised an eyebrow.

Elena licks her lips. "I called him that first day we saw Klaus Mikaelson at the diner. He hasn't gotten back to me and it's already been almost three days-"

"Maybe it's for the best if he never calls you back."

"I know you don't like him-"

"Like? I barely know the guy, Elena but it doesn't take a genius to see how corrupt he is!" Damon exclaimed.

"This whole damn department is corrupt, Damon!" Elena threw her hands up. "This is Gotham City, our police department is ran by gangsters, the worse of the worse reside here and it's our job to still try keeping this city as safe as possible."

"By trusting one of them?" Damon blurted. "The only reason we reached out to him the first and only time was because we had no choice. Chief will have your badge in a second if he finds out you're going over his head."

Elena could feel her irritation and Damon could feel it as well.

He trusted Elena, but he also knew she was capable of making rash decisions.

Damon sighed, wiping his hand over his face. " 'Lena I know how much you hate Klaus, we all do and none of us want him causing more havoc than he already has but...Mikael?"

The brunette detective sighed as well. "I don't trust him, okay? But I do trust that he can get rid of him for good, he's the only one who can."

"Elena-"

"You know me, I'm not easily scared I mean just look at the shit we see on the job everyday..."

Damon gulped.

"But...but when I was face to face with him that day in the restaurant alley..." She stuttered, licking her dry lips and staring at the ground. "That day, he truly terrified me Damon. I knew he wouldn't kill me but he is capable of making you feel so small and defenseless. Not to mention he killed an innocent girl right in front of me."

He relaxed his face and body, reaching his hand out to comfort his partner but Elena dodged his touch.

"I can handle myself but everyday citizens can't. I don't want him on the streets any longer than he already has been and I wouldn't be surprised if this had his name written all over it." Elena claimed, pointing towards the crime scene.

"He's the only one bold enough because he knows he can get away with it, not anymore." She concluded.

Damon deeply sighed.

Of course he understood where Elena was coming from, he wanted this city safe too and didn't like the idea of Klaus Mikaelson running around either. But confiding in one devil to catch another wasn't how he wanted to go about it.

He placed his hands on both her shoulders. "You're too good for us, Gordon."

Elena faintly smirked.

Damon gave her a sympathetic grin. "Fine, I'll keep this Mikael business under wraps but I want to stay in the loop of everything."

She raised a brow. "Now you want to be involved?"

He chuckled. "Someone's gotta watch out for you, Gordon. No one seems to do better at that than me and I don't want you handling these dangerous people on your own even if you think you can handle it."

Elena bit back an argument. "Okay."

They exchanged smiles.

She cleared her throat and fixed her blazer. "We have a crime scene to inspect. I don't want to be out here any longer than I need to be."

"You got me there." Damon smirked as they walk back towards the scene together.

* * *

"We're almost out of wine!" A shamelessly naked Caroline yelled from the kitchen.

After their time at Sirens, they managed to make their way back to Klaus's with their clothes still attached.

Murders always got them both hot and in the mood which resulted in their round the clock sex marathons throughout the night and day. Only taking small breaks so Caroline could eat and briefly rest before they went at it again.

He was turning Caroline into a sex freak but she didn't care. He was everything she could want in a lover and now she has it.

"Klaus!" She yelled.

Caroline growled walking up the stairs and still no response from Klaus.

"Hello! Did you not hear me?" She asked, now standing in front of Klaus's bedroom doorway.

"Of course, I heard you Caroline. I think all of Gotham City heard you." Klaus spat, looking down.

She scowled.

"I'll make sure Stefan goes out to fetch some more wine tonight, satisfied?"

"I am, actually." She poked her tongue out and he smirked as if he saw her playful action.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, carelessly walking into his bedroom with a glass of wine in her hand.

He was sitting on his bed, shirtless with jeans on, with a sketch pad and pencil in his hands.

"What does it look like I'm doing, love?" Klaus asked, still not looking up at her and fixating on his current drawing.

Caroline pressed her lips together and anxiously tapped her fingernails on the glass now standing by his bed. "Are you drawing Richard?"

Klaus's head shot up for the first time since she came upstairs.

Based on his hard expression, she wish she could take her question back.

"Why would you ask me that?" Klaus softly asked.

When Caroline looked through his studio, she found the graphic drawings he made of his victims. He never explained why he drew them after he killed them but he oddly enough, he wasn't sadistic with them.

They were hidden behind the rest of his art pieces as if he wanted to pretend they didn't exist.

Caroline gulped. "I-I just remember your other drawings. The ones you made after every kill..."

"You mean the ones you discovered while snooping through my things?" He teased with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes.

He really was never going to let that go.

Klaus tilted his head with a blank expression on his face.

She could never tell what he was thinking.

"But to cure your curiosity, no I'm not drawing the distasteful human who had his infectious hands all over you. I've actually forgotten about him entirely." He claimed.

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus shrugged. "He wasn't much fun to kill anyways, hardly memorable."

"And he kept touching me, wanting me, desiring after me." Caroline seductively added, amused by Klaus's face drop.

Klaus threw his sketch pad and pencil to the side, clearly unamused by her teasing.

The giggly blonde placed her glass on the nightstand.

"Relax." She smiled, pushing Klaus on his back so she could straddle his hips.

Caroline wasn't sure how long he was going to allow her to be on top, she was never on top, but she felt a little daring.

Her hands pressing against his shoulders for support, dragging her hand down his chest and fingers playing with one of his necklaces.

"You should really work on your jealousy issues but that can only start if you admit it's jealousy that you're feeling." Caroline explained.

"Hmm why do I feel like we're back in your office at Arkham, Doctor?" Klaus smirked, his hands sliding up to her hips and caressing her soft skin lightly.

She shrugged.

Her hands wandered his chest, her index finger outlining the birds and feather tattoo near his upper left shoulder.

"What's the story behind this one?" Caroline asked.

Klaus gently grabbed her hand that was on his tattoo and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

Caroline blushed at the affection.

"My first couple of decades as a vampire was truly an experience. I did everything, saw everyone and went everywhere that I never thought I would have been able to. There was a time when I was truly happy." Klaus began.

She could have sworn she spotted a smile threatening to form on his face.

He drew circles on her wrist with his finger. "Then one night in my apartment, I lived in Chicago at the time, it hit me that my sudden revelation was due to my freedom. Free of being a burden, free of my family and free to be who I was always meant to be. The birds flying away represent that."

Caroline smiled, dipping her head to kiss his lips. "That was beautiful. Thank you for telling me."

"I blame the wine." Klaus joked.

Caroline laughed as he kissed her again, he moaned as her hips subconsciously rocked against his.

A moan rumbled through Caroline as well, her bare pussy rubbed against his jean covered erection and her hand combing through his hair.

"Mm...so are you...going to tell me...what you were drawing?" She asked in between kisses.

"So needy, Doctor." He teased, biting her bottom lip.

Caroline squealed when Klaus quickly flipped their positions so he was now on top.

He couldn't hide his smile as Caroline laughed underneath him.

One hand caressed her hair down to her cheek while the other was above her head.

"You're always asking questions about me but what about you, Doctor Quinzel? Any skeletons in your closet?" Klaus asked.

"I already told some things about me, and you did some snooping of your own remember?" She pointed out, much to his dismay.

Klaus shrugged. "Fair enough."

Caroline slipped her right hand up to his stubbled cheek and he briefly melted into her touch.

She loved the murder and mayhem that she created with Klaus.

It was fun, exciting and dark but sometimes she just enjoyed being with him.

Like now, when he's relaxed, calm and allows himself to just be with her.

Caroline twirled the pendent on one of his necklaces with her finger playfully. "You already know that I...used my patients for information. To exploit them and make money off their stories, not my finest moment." She shook her head.

"I don't know about that. I found it rather attractive." Klaus claimed.

Caroline blushed. "I'm sure you did."

Klaus grinned when she swiped her thumb over his bottom lip.

"The lines between good and bad use to be so clear to me until I made that decision."

"So why did you?" He asked.

She bit her lip, her finger lightly rubbing a small spot on his chest. "At first I thought it could help people until I realized what I could gain from it. I got greedy..."

He smirked.

"But mainly I wanted to do something that was my choice instead of following what everyone expected from me. And people expected _a lot_ from me..."

Klaus stared down at her softly.

"Like, you. Being with you was _my_ choice and definently not what was expected of me." She faintly laughed. "My entire life has changed."

"Do you regret it?" Klaus asked.

Caroline couldn't believe he could even ask such a question.

After everything they've done together, the moments they've shared...how could he even suspect.

She shook her head. "Never." Caroline answered, wrapping her arm around his neck to bring him down for a kiss.

They moaned into each other's mouth as Klaus's tongue caressed Caroline's and her grip on his hair tightened.

She wasn't sure what this moment meant for them but it was a major breakthrough with Klaus.

Maybe he's finally starting to trust her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

Klaus ignored it, knowing it was Stefan.

Caroline was curious but was too focused on Klaus's calloused hands massaging her skin.

She reached between their bodies to undo his pants again, gasping in each other's mouths when Caroline wrapped her small hand around his hard member.

Klaus groaned in her mouth, attempting to keep himself under control.

A second knock against the door, this one much harder.

Klaus growled, looking over his shoulder. "Go away, Stefan!"

"I don't mean to bother you, boss but there's something I think you should know." Stefan said through the door.

"Can't it wait?" Klaus yelled.

"I don't think so, boss." Stefan stated.

Klaus closed his eyes with a huff, turning back to Caroline. "Love-"

Caroline cut him off with her finger on his lip. "Go be the boss man, I'll still be here horny and waiting when you're done."

He smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing her finger. "How about you order something from that Chinese restaurant you love so much. Stefan can pick it up so we can eat in and have no more distractions." Klaus suggested.

A wide grin spread across her face. "Like a date?"

Klaus lowered his eyes. "No it's not a date."

"Hmm, seems like a date to me." Caroline interjected teasingly.

He chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Call it whatever pleases you, love. Just know when I'm thoroughly ravishing you all night, I don't want anymore interruptions unless someone wants to get their heart ripped out."

She smiled biting her lip. "I like the sound of that."

Klaus grinned kissing her softly once before climbing off the bed, doing up his jeans and searching for a shirt to throw on.

Caroline sat up in the bed, covering her nude form with his sheets.

Her eyes observing his back muscle and following the paths of scars on his back.

She pressed her lips together, not wanting to ruin how perfect this day had been by pressing him about a sensitive subject.

Instead, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear leaning over to the night stand to pull out the Chinese restaurant menu and the burner phone next to it.

* * *

After Klaus dressed, he opened the door and was met with Stefan standing on the side.

Stefan pressed his lips together. "Busy?"

He rolled his eyes closing the door behind him and walking down the stairs as a laughing Stefan followed behind him.

"What was so important? It better be life or death, more death is fine." Klaus mumbled.

"Sorry to disturb you, boss. I know you and Caroline were staying home toda-"

"Get to your point, mate." He gritted his teeth.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Right, well it seems that detective Gordon might be more of a problem than we thought."

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows.

"Word is she's determined to get you thrown back in prison."

"She's clearly obsessive and off her rockers, I don't see how this is an emergency." Klaus said.

Stefan twisted his mouth. "What if I told you she's been trying to contact Mikael?"

Klaus's entire body stiffened.

He was frozen.

Eyes wide, mouth slightly opened and shaky arms and legs.

He stepped closer to Stefan. "What did you say?" Klaus asked in a low and threatening tone.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Told ya it couldn't wait."

Klaus nodded and gulped. "We can continue this discussion at the warehouse. I'll meet you by the car."

Stefan nodded, walking to the front exit.

Klaus vamp sped back up to his room, opening the door to see Caroline still looking through the menu.

His eyes immediately raking up her torso. The sheet covering her body now resting around her waist leaving her breasts exposed, much to Klaus's enjoyment.

The vampire licked his lips and sighed, walking into the room.

"Caroline..."

"I was thinking we could order the Kung Pao chicken, just to have some variety this time." Caroline informed. "And maybe those sautéed vegetables ugh my mouth is already watering, for more than one meal." She bit her lip suggestively, eyeing up and down his body.

Klaus lightly grinned at her innuendo.

"Order whatever you like, sweetheart but I'm afraid you'll be eating alone."

Caroline frowned.

He sighed, walking over to the bed. "Something's come up and I need to handle it as soon as I can." He explained sitting down.

The confused blonde placed the menu to the side.

"But why? Where do you have to go?" She asked, bringing the sheet back up to her chest.

"There's just some business I need to get ahold of and it can't wait."

She nodded. "Okay, then I'll go with you." She attempted to get off the bed to dress but Klaus stopped her.

"You're not coming." He sternly stated.

Caroline scoffed. "Why not?"

Klaus licked his lips. "The less people involved the better. Me and Stefan-"

"Stefan?" She could feel her skin heating up. "So you're servant bitch can go everywhere with you but I can't?!"

Klaus was taken off guard by her outburst. "Caroline-"

"Why am I always being pushed to the side but Stefan has free passes and goes with you everywhere?"

"Stop acting like a child." He growled. "It's not like that Caroline and you know it."

The blonde sat back against the headboard crossing her arms.

So much for a perfect evening.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You can't go everywhere with me for certain reasons and Stefan is practically my right hand. He gets things done quickly and strategically and that's what I need. Not everything I do is meant to be your task as well."

"Why am I not what you need? Why am I not enough?" Caroline tried not to cry.

Klaus pressed his lips together.

"I can handle it, you know I can. Anything you throw at me."

"You think you can handle a lot and as admirable as that may seem it's also reckless and I can't afford you getting in the way."

"Klaus-"

"Trust me, Caroline." He put his hand on her thigh in a comforting manner. "I'll be quick and back within an hour or two the most. You don't need to worry about anything understand?"

Caroline considered herself as Klaus's equal. She wanted to be capable of doing all he could do but, he's a vampire and she's not. There are things he can do that she can't and she hated having to admit that to him, let alone herself.

She didn't want to fight him, not after how amazing this evening had been. So she simply nodded crawling over to him on the bed.

He held her by the hips as they were now face to face and Caroline had her arms around his neck. She twirled his curls between her fingers.

"The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back to me." She whispered.

He smirked, pecking her lightly on the lips before letting his grip on her go and climbing off the bed and exiting the room.

Caroline felt cold without his touch, without his arms securely wrapped around her body. His tongue tasting her mouth and loving words being whispered in her ear with every thrust of his hips.

She laid back down on his mattress, rubbing her hand over the spot where he was laying and thinking about the amazing day they just shared together.

From their killings the night before to them spending all day in Klaus's bed; drinking wine, laughing and fucking.

Their activities playing over again in her head, never wanting it to end.

Klaus was so sweet and gentle with her this time and, not knowing how long it would last, Caroline wanted to bask in it for as long as she could.

\- _Why did he have to leave? Stupid Stefan._

She thought to herself before sitting up, brushing her hair out her face and sighing.

Picking up the menu and burner phone again, Caroline dialed the restaurant's number.

* * *

 **I know it's a filler, forgive me. But what ya think?**

 **Klaroline were rather soft this chapter, which I wanted for them. Though they are a dark pairing, when alone they sometimes have those moments that they can only share with each other.**

 **Klaus is certainly opening up more to Caroline and though she loves it, it isn't enough but she considers this progress. How did you guys enjoy that insight into what these two do in their spare time ;) Poor Richard lol and clearly I love jealous Klaus haha**

 **Elena is in over her head with dealing with Mikael but all she cares about is getting Klaus out of Gotham. And now that Klaus is aware, the situation will only get more messy from here.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


	10. Now We Have Something To Discuss

**I'm back!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. A nsfw chapter but this whole story is pretty much that haha**

 **Happy reading ;)**

* * *

Caroline woke up, stretching her arms wide till her fingertips touched the headboard above her head. A small grin played on her face till she reached to the other side and realized she was alone in bed.

Not that she and Klaus ever shared a bed but he would always go to her room in the morning.

This was the first morning where Caroline spent it by herself.

Klaus didn't come home till late the night before, even though he promised her it would only be an hour. But he did set up for her Chinese food to be delivered from Stefan before the henchman had to go back to the warehouse.

She ate dinner alone, naked, in his bedroom and in his bed impatiently waiting for his return. It was already almost midnight and Caroline didn't realize she fell asleep till Klaus jolted her so she knew he was back.

He allowed her to sleep in his bed while he went to his studio for the night.

Caroline vaguely remembered him waking her up early in the morning, informing her he was leaving and would be back. He didn't say where he was going and Caroline was too half asleep to ask questions before he kissed her lips and sped off, which made Caroline feel warm inside at the sweet gesture.

She wasn't sure when he was returning so Caroline decided to just go back to sleep. A few hours later, now about 10:00 AM, she awakened to the sound of a car in the driveway. Caroline ran over to the window which was when she saw Stefan climb out the driver seat and Klaus walked around the front of the car.

Dressed, oh so handsomely, in his signature black Henley and black jeans, the necklaces that she loved tugging on sneaking out of his shirt. His dark curls perfectly placed.

She still couldn't believe such an insanely sexy and powerful man was all hers.

Just the sight of him brought a smile to her face. Caroline missed him so much even after just a night apart.

All she wanted to do was run downstairs, jump in his arms and trap him in her room till he fucked her into a coma.

Well, that was until Stefan opened the backseat door pulling two girls out. Klaus grabbed one by the waist and led her towards the front entrance while Stefan closed the backseat door and grabbing his girl to his side.

Rage, confusion and sadness crept up inside of Caroline at what she was witnessing.

\- _What the fuck?!_

 _\- Is Klaus cheating on me? And has the audacity to bring is whore home knowing I'd be here?!_

Of course Caroline knew that her and Klaus's relationship was not conventional and definently not as exclusive as she wished, but they were exclusive enough.

They might not call each other boyfriend and girlfriend but by now, everyone in Gotham knew they were together.

Just a few days ago he was calling her his queen, just last night he was giving her brief insight into his life while being sweet and gentle. Now he's shamelessly bringing random girls home?

Were him and Stefan involved in some kinky orgy or something?

Caroline wanted to scream.

After taking a deep calming breath, she quickly washed up and dressed so she could give Klaus a piece of her mind.

She threw on underwear and a random t-shirt and jean shorts, then combing through her blonde locks with her fingers so they look somewhat presentable.

Her hands were shaking thinking how she would confront him.

Would she hold her ground or break down and cry? Either way she wasn't looking forward to any of it.

Swinging the bedroom door open, Caroline stormed her way down the stairs. Yelling his name.

"Klaus! Klaus!" She stopped when she reached the bottom.

When she barged into the living room, she was rather surprised.

Instead of witnessing Klaus fucking the tramp, he was sitting on the couch feeding off of her.

Stefan was in the other chair doing the same to his girl.

The pretty brunette was draped over Klaus's lap, loosely holding onto him as he aggressively sucked the blood from her neck. His arms were tight around her waist and his other hand was tilting her head so he would have better access.

Caroline's mouth went dry, not knowing what to make of the situation anymore.

"Umm...Klaus?" She softly spoke.

The vampire quickly ripped himself away from the human girl's neck, staring up at the blonde across the room.

Caroline gasped at the sight of his wild gold eyes.

He rarely displayed them in front of her unless he was furious.

They both stared at each other blankly for a minute before Klaus's eyes transitioned back to their usual blue.

A drop of blood hanging on both corners of his red lips.

"Something the matter, love?" He casually asked.

Caroline huffed wiping her sweaty palms on her shorts. "You tell me."

Klaus scrunched his eyebrows.

"What the hell is this, Klaus?" She pointed at the girl in his arms. "I didn't know we were seeing other people."

Klaus laughed. "Love, what are you talking about?"

"Don't call me that!" Caroline spat, stunning Klaus.

"You have this all backwards-"

"This all looks pretty straightforward to me." She claimed, defensively crossing her arms over her chest. "So that's how it is now, you can be with me but still fool around with other girls?"

His face was now hard. "Calm down, no one is fooling around with anyone."

She scoffed. "Don't tell me to calm down! You didn't even tell me where you were going this morning then you come back with this bad expect me to be fine?!"

"Caroline..." Stefan unexpectedly spoke.

"WHAT?" She screamed turning to face him.

Stefan's eyes were gold like Klaus's were, licking the blood off his lips.

"Please calm down. The girls were my idea." He began.

Caroline stood up straight. "What?"

Stefan sighed. "We left pretty early this morning and neither of us had anything to eat so I suggested we feed. Boss wanted to do this in an alley but with detective Gordon around, I suggested we take something...to go." He looked down at the half dead girl limp in his embrace.

\- _Oh_.

"These two were just the most convenient, nothing else was meant to happen. Well, at least not for boss." He smirked.

Klaus softly chuckled as Caroline's face reddened with embarrassment.

So he didn't want to sleep with other people?

God, he probably thinks she's a jealous little girl now.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Oh, well..." She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. "Stefan, next time you want to indulge in a meal how about you leave your whores on the street instead of bringing them here hmm?" She concluded with a sarcastic smile before spinning on her heel and walking out the living room to the kitchen.

Stefan raised an eyebrow and turned to Klaus.

"I'll deal with her." Klaus rolled his eyes, pushing the girl off his lap till her body thudded on the carpet covered floor.

* * *

Klaus made his way towards the kitchen, wiping the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand.

The vampire sighed into a grin as leaned on the threshold of the door, observing the frustrated blonde pouring tea in a mug over the sink.

Caroline, too caught up in her own thoughts, didn't even notice Klaus enter the room till she felt his hands on her shoulders.

She slightly jumped at his touch but quickly recovered and relaxed.

He felt so warm against her back, she almost forgot she was angry with him earlier.

Caroline placed the tea kettle on the dry dish towel on the counter.

Klaus leant his head down, pressing his face to her hair.

"Caroline..." He softly spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it." She murmured.

He smirked.

Caroline scoffed, pushing away then turning around to face him. "Okay but, you can't blame me for jumping to conclusions."

Klaus raised a brow. "I can't?"

"No, you can't." She confirmed. "You literally ditched me last night then left me again this morning without an explanation. Then you come back and I see you with this gorgeous girl-"

"Gorgeous is a bit of a stretch. She's mediocre, at best." He teased, knowing it only infuriated Caroline more.

She glared at him. "This is not funny."

Klaus chuckled. "I know, I know."

"Then stop laughing." She ordered.

Surprised herself that Klaus was letting her get away with it.

Caroline heavily sighed. "My point is-"

"Your point is, you were jealous." He finished for her.

She scoffed at his accurate assumption.

"It's okay, love. I'm flattered really."

"Deflate your ego a tad. I was not jealous."

He gave her an amused expression.

"I-I just didn't think we were seeing other people." She staggered.

Klaus lowered his gaze. "We're not."

"Well that's not how it looked."

"Sweetheart, not everything is what it seems and Stefan already explained what this was."

"Right, a meal." Caroline huffed.

He smirked. "I am a vampire. Drinking human blood is quite the necessity."

If only he knew how much that was the last thing on her mind.

Klaus tilted his head. "You really think so low of me that I would shag some worthless human when I'm already shagging you?"

She wasn't sure if that was supposed to be taken as a compliment, given that she's also human and thought she was more than a 'shag', but with Klaus she took what she could get.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek. "How am I supposed to know anything you're thinking? You don't talk to me. How am I supposed to know you wouldn't want to sleep with her? Because I'm supposed to trust you? It's not like you trust me."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Ah we're back to this debate, again."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Yes, we are and we will keep discussing it until it's resolved."

He stiffened.

"I know we're not using these terms but, you are basically my boyfriend and I want to be exclusive."

Klaus crossed his arms as if he was actually listening to her.

"We barely talk but when we do it's great, just like last night. So when you leave in the morning then come back home with someone else, what are you expecting me to think?" Caroline asked, swallowing down her tears.

Klaus pulled his lips into a line as he looked down at the blonde woman.

She did have a point.

He didn't exactly give her any reason to not think less of him, even if he declared her as his.

Klaus wasn't her boyfriend but he was her's.

Oddly enough, he hasn't even thought of being with another woman since meeting Caroline. And he surely wouldn't move on from an extraordinary human to a basic one.

Klaus grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer to his front so they were staring right into each other's eyes.

He gently pushed a strand of her hair back.

Caroline melted in his touch as he cuffed her face in his hand.

"Caroline, remember when I said you're mine?" He asked.

She casually nodded.

"I meant it. No one else can have you except me but I thought it went without saying that I'm only with you as well." Klaus confirmed.

"How would I know that? It's not like you advertise our status."

"I don't need to do that for people to know about us, Caroline. Just you being with me is advertisement enough."

"Well great, so all of Gotham knows how you feel but I don't? Very reassuring." She crossed her arms over her chest.

His cold fingers brushed her warm skin underneath her shirt, making Caroline shiver.

"You know, I love it when you get like this; all heated and passionate...so sexy." Klaus purred in her ear.

Caroline harshly bit her lip as his palm caressed down her abdomen.

Her breath hitched when his stubbled cheek brushed her bare one. "I have never wanted anyone, as badly as I want you Doctor Quinzel..." He lowly stated, his fingers teasing the hem of her jean shorts.

It took everything in Caroline not to moan in anticipation.

She wanted so desperately to drag his hand into her shorts. For him to cure the agonizing ache between her legs, to feel how much she wanted him right now.

But instead, she took a deep breath and pushed his hand away.

"Don't." She faintly demanded.

Caroline wanted to easily give into him but she needed to find some strength to resist him, to at least know she was capable. For him to know she was serious about her complaints.

Klaus softly laughed at the rejection.

The laugh an attempt to disguise his shock.

He licked his lips while looking down at hers.

There was only so much resistance she was capable of and he was pushing it.

Caroline blinked and before she knew it, Klaus grabbed her hand and dragged her out the kitchen.

She almost tripped over her feet he was walking so fast.

When he opened one of the doors to a guest room, Caroline felt like she had whiplash when he pushed her body up against the door. Her back closed it as his lips latched onto hers.

Caroline was caught off guard at the aggressive action. She eventually got into the rhythm of his eager mouth.

This wasn't what she was expecting but she didn't mind, even if she was slightly still bothered.

She moaned into his mouth, granting Klaus' tongue access into the hot cave of her mouth.

His hips grinding into hers, his fingers getting lost in her curls as he swiftly switched their positions.

Caroline clutched his henley in her hands, desperate for the feel of him and his hands to explore her body.

Klaus pulled away, resting his forehead against her's.

Caroline was breathless, noting how wet she already was just from their brief make out session.

"How could you possibly think, I would want anyone else?" He whispered.

"I never know what to think when it comes to you." She answered breathlessly.

"Well isn't that the fun part?" Klaus grinned, kissing her lips again.

Caroline moaned, trying to pull away. "Klaus..."

He ignored her, still kissing her as he walked her backwards till the back of her legs hit the bed.

She wanted to resist, she wanted to stand her ground but Klaus was overwhelming her senses and she needed him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, moaning at his tongue outlining her mouth.

Caroline pulled away. "Stefan's still here." She mouthed but Klaus dismissed her with his eager lips.

Their heated kisses didn't stop even as Klaus lowered her onto the soft bed.

Quickly departing, he yanked off his henley exposing his toned torso and climbed on top of her.

Clearly neither cared anymore that Stefan was just in the other room.

Caroline's lips were back on his in an instant. Her fingers in his hair, tugging on his curls lightly as he ground his hips into her's causing the perfect friction.

Klaus then kissed her cheek, down to her jaw and then devoured her neck.

He licked and sucked the most sensitive spots that made Caroline beautifully whimper.

She delightfully moaned at the feeling, in the back of her head wishing he would sink his fangs into her neck.

Caroline fantasized about how it would feel, him slowly sucking her blood out and draining her of life. Did it feel as pleasurable as it looked?

Klaus smirked against her skin as if he knew what she was thinking. His lips venturing lower and his hands teasing the hem of her t-shirt.

Caroline pushed him back so she could pull the shirt over her head, delighting Klaus that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her lips devoured his soon after, not wanting to waste another moment not kissing him.

Klaus groaned against her mouth before lowering down her body again, instantly attaching his lips to one of her exposed breasts, sucking on a nipple.

She briefly closed her eyes in ecstasy, her hand buried in his hair to keep him against her chest. His free hand occupied with kneading her other breast.

Was this his way of apologizing? Caroline wasn't complaining.

"Klaus..." Caroline panted as he tweaked the nipple he wasn't sucking on between his fingers.

"You like that, love?" He asked before going right back to his previous actions.

Caroline frantically nodded. "Mhm...I love how you touch me." She breathed, eyes still closed.

He loved when she told him how good he made her feel.

Klaus stared up at her, popping her boob out his mouth which made Caroline finally open her eyes.

Caroline suddenly felt more flushed and not because she was hot from what Klaus was doing.

He continued his path down her body.

Leaving open mouthed kisses around her belly button and briefly, his tongue licked into her navel making Caroline buck her hips up.

Caroline was wondering if her blush was as obvious as she thought it was.

Klaus propped himself up on his elbows, his body in between her legs. "I want to do something."

Her body slightly stiffened when he began unbuttoning her shorts.

"May I?" He softly asked.

Who knew he could be so sweet?

"Umm..." Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip.

Caroline was no prude and the thought of Klaus going down on her was thrilling, since he hasn't done it to her before but...

"Hey..." Klaus's soft voice brought her back.

He made his way back up her body, deeply kissing her lips that chased his when he quickly detached.

They stared into each other's eyes with nothing but desire.

"We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable..."

Caroline shook her head. "No, it's not- I mean, thanks for saying that..." She smiled which he reciprocated.

This was the sweetest he's been with her and she wasn't sure why. She was glad to know he wouldn't force her to do anything, but it was nice hearing it from him.

"It's not that I don't, it's just...no one has ever..." Caroline trailed off, feeling shameful.

"Never?" Klaus asked, practically stunned.

She slowly shook her head.

\- _Oh great Caroline, just when you're actually getting somewhere with him you admit that you've never had oral sex. He probably thinks you're a prude now. Smart move._

Caroline couldn't help her worry that Klaus wouldn't want her anymore because of this.

Yeah, they had great sex but still.

She's not as experienced, especially after the amount of experience he's had over the century.

He was the best lover she's ever had.

A sex god who took her to new heights she never knew were possible, but she definently wasn't for him.

In the midst of her rambling thoughts, Klaus brushed her hair back from her face.

Klaus lifted her chin up with his finger. "Caroline, the only people who should be ashamed are the men who didn't have the decency to properly worship you. And I might be a lot of things love, but a lazy lover isn't one of them." He said.

She was expecting him to kick her out the room.

"Oh..." Was all she could say.

He smirked. "Oh?"

"I don't know...you're just being really nice about this, that's all." She said with a grin.

Klaus shrugged.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "I just thought-"

"That I wouldn't want you anymore?"

She looked away but Klaus's finger traced her jaw, making her turn back to face him.

Their blue eyes full of such desire Caroline thought she'd explode.

"Oh my sweet, Caroline..."

His index finger traced down in between her lips, parting them briefly.

"Let me show you how much I want you." He kissed her again while tugging down her shorts.

Caroline wasn't sure what to expect but lifted her hips anyways to assist him ridding her clothing item, kicking them off when they made it to her ankles.

As nervous as she was, she was also excited.

She's never trusted a man with her body as much as she did with Klaus.

Even though he's a serial killer who's capable of doing the worse to her, she felt safe.

Caroline sucked in a breath when Klaus began kissing down her body again.

She gasped when he kissed around both her breasts then his sweet torture on her abdomen.

She couldn't resist wiggling her hips, needing him so desperately.

Klaus smirked against her skin. "Do you want this?"

"I want you." She moaned.

"And you'll have me but first, answer my question." His mouth teasing her just above the lace hem of her panties.

God, he was going to make her work for it.

Caroline bit on her lip again, nodding. "Yes, I want this."

Klaus smirked. "Good girl." He kissed her lips again. "Lie back down, sweetheart." He whispered against her lips as he made his way down her neck then towards her neglected breasts making Caroline squirm.

He reached the hem of the lacy underwear, then met his gaze with her's. "Is this okay?"

She gulped but nervously nodded.

"If you don't want to, we can stop."

Caroline sighed. "I just don't know what to expect. What if I'm like, bad or something?"

Klaus chuckled. "I'll be doing all the work, and I assure you I'll enjoy it as much as you will."

Heat ran down from her face to her core.

"Cocky much?" She smirked.

Klaus smirked back, venturing back up to her face. "I'm going to spell my name on your beautiful pussy, with my tongue..."

Her eyes shot up as his breath hit her face with each seductive word.

"I am going to take my time marking you. Worshipping you. You are mine. Every last inch of you, is mine." He purred, continuing his kisses down her body.

\- _Did he really just say that?_

Klaus' dirty talk made her blush more out of excitement than embarrassment.

Caroline couldn't help but watch him explore her body.

His hot mouth and soft lips teasing just above the lace of her panties, making her slightly stiffen.

Klaus instantly felt it, briefly stopping as he looked up at her.

"It's okay, I want you to watch." He softly claimed.

She blushed.

"Don't be ashamed of what you want, Caroline. You're so sexy." He cooed, encouraging her to relax.

"Mmm..." Caroline moaned, biting her lip.

She loved his voice.

"Sweetheart, I want to taste you..." He murmured. "I want to taste you as I make you come."

"Klaus please..." Caroline whimpered as Klaus carefully hooked his fingers into her panties, tugging them down slowly.

He threw the fabric behind him carelessly.

Caroline impatiently groaned when Klaus kissed just below her belly button, purposely avoiding where she needs him.

The vampire smirked at her irritation before going on his knees, finally settling in between her thighs.

\- _Fuck, she looked stunning._

He lowly growled, taking in the sight of a hot and bothered Caroline, flushed skin and chest rising up and down from her heavy breathing.

Not to mention her dripping arousal in front of his face.

She gasped when he pulled her hips forward, her hands already fisting the sheets.

Klaus gazed back up to her face again.

"Do you trust me?" He softly asked.

She appreciated his question even though the answer seemed obvious, given that he already had her naked.

But Caroline simply nodded, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

Klaus grinned, leaving sweet kisses on her inner thighs as he hooked her legs over his shoulder.

Caroline couldn't stay still, wiggling her hips in frustration.

"Taste me, Klaus please." She begged.

Deciding not to tease her any longer, Klaus devilishly smirked before he lightly placed a kiss on her wet folds.

Caroline's breath hitched at the contact.

\- _God, that already felt good._

Her hips involuntarily bucked up, chasing after his lips which amused Klaus.

Pleased with her reaction, he gave her pussy a long flat lick.

"Ahh..." She softly gasped.

Caroline's mind was a blur, biting down on her lip in attempt at suppressing her moans.

Klaus drifted his tongue along her slit slowly but effectively.

He growled at the sweetness he was consuming from between her legs.

A soft moan fought its way out her mouth when Klaus repeated his motion, lapping up her juices.

His tongue pushed deeper into her, lightly tracing her clit with each stroke.

"Oh my god..." Caroline moaned.

She felt the sweat forming on her forehead and her body involuntarily grinding against his mouth.

Caroline was so gone she didn't even pay attention to how Klaus kept his promise of spelling out his first and last name with his tongue.

Fuck, she couldn't believe how turned on she was in this moment. His groans against her sex only intensified her need.

 _\- Is this what I've been missing out on?_

Klaus aggressively moved his tongue faster, not wanting any of her dew to bypass his lips.

She tasted amazing, he couldn't get enough of her and the fact that her dampness was meant all for him.

He didn't want to do anything but worship her, running his hands up her body and lightly massaged her bare breasts.

Caroline loudly gasped arching her back. "Ah...Klaus...oh god please don't stop!" She breathlessly begged, running her fingers through his hair to keep him in place.

Klaus groaned at her desperation, reveling in his own.

She was so perfect. Tasted sweeter than any fruit, like she was made just for him. Klaus could spend all day doing this to her, making her come repeatedly with just his tongue and fingers. Her hand pulling his head tightly against her center and begging him to keep going.

Never had he felt such desire for another person.

His fantasy was short lived, leaning back when he felt his face transforming.

The black pulsing veins underneath his wild eyes and fangs sticking out.

Still a panting mess, Caroline didn't see as he transitioned to his vampire form and he shook it away before she could.

He had never lost control during sex.

Deciding to ignore it, Klaus dove back down moving her body more towards him to cause more demanding licks.

Already feeling the tightness in her stomach, Caroline pressed his down, needing him to go deeper.

"Fuck...Klaus...I'm so close..." She panted practically riding his face.

Klaus sucked on her clit until she was violently shaking underneath him.

His name spilling from her lips repeatedly, screaming, as she began coming on his lips.

A white haze was in her vision.

It took her a moment to finally reach back to reality after he was done licking up leftovers.

Caroline was a sweaty but sated mess once she came down from her high. Her breathing pattern was irregular but after the amazing pleasure she just endured, she didn't mind that being her cause of death.

With slightly hooded eyes she stared down at the dangerously attractive man between her thighs.

The evidence of her release freshly glistening on his red lips.

Klaus smirked, licking his lips slowly causing Caroline to blush.

He left small kisses on the inside of her thighs, kissing his way back up her shaky body.

Neither one of them spoke yet.

Caroline was too speechless.

Klaus left open mouthed kisses along her stomach and briefly sucked one nipple in his mouth at a time.

Caroline hummed as he continued his ministrations, feeling his undeniable want for her just from his touches alone.

He kissed her neck before finally reaching her face.

Eagerly, he thrusted his tongue into her mouth.

Caroline's tongue caressed his slowly. She moaned at the odd taste of her liquids still existing on his tongue, aroused from the taste of her own desire.

Klaus kissed her once more then leaned his forehead against hers.

"God..." She exhaled, feeling beyond relaxed.

"Not quite." He smirked, making Caroline laugh.

"Wow..." Caroline managed to open her eyes and was met with his baby blues.

"So, did I meet your expectations?" Klaus asked, leaving kisses along her jawline.

She lazily grinned. "Exceeded them without a doubt. Can't believe that's what I've been missing out on."

Klaus hummed, accepting Caroline's kiss that she'd been craving.

Her hands on both sides of his face and fingers teasing his curls.

"You're so good at that." Caroline whispered, sucking on his bottom lip playfully.

"Well, you taste so good." He cheekily responded.

She giggled into another kiss. "There's no way you haven't done that before."

Klaus laughed. "I didn't say I've never done it, I just didn't get on my knees for it."

"But how-"

The words stopped when Klaus gave her a knowing look.

\- _Stop acting like a virgin Caroline!_

 _"_ Oh..." She pressed her lips together.

"Love, I've been around for over a century. You really think this was my first time pleasuring a woman with my tongue?" He asked with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Caroline swatted his chest lightly but Klaus only laughed more. "And I don't want to hear about you with other women, even if they're from your past."

Klaus was tempted to continue teasing her but decided not to. Feeling too intimate going back and forth about past sex experiences.

He instead chuckled, brushing her hair off her damp forehead. "Alright, but I hope _that_ put your ridiculous assumptions to rest."

Caroline simply rolled her eyes.

"I get on my knees for no one, never have." He began.

Caroline's breathing finally coming to a normal pace as Klaus continued.

"People please me, pleasure me and beg for my mercy. It's _me_ they bow down to."

"But those other women..."

"Meant nothing to me." He said coldly. "I fucked them, fed from them and killed them without a second thought. If they were anything more than a meal on the go I wouldn't have killed them."

She gulped at his explicit explanation.

He killed the women he was involved with? Would he kill her too?

"So why am I so different?"

Klaus sighed. "Because you intrigue me. Fascinate me to no end and I'm not quite done with you."

His words were chilling.

"I want you. You are _mine_ , Caroline and no one will be giving you such pleasure except me."

Her cheeks reddened at his possessive tone.

"I'm your queen?" Caroline teased with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus smirked, kissing her again slowly.

Caroline smiled, the pad of her thumb caressing his stubble cheek. "Look, I love being yours and all but...

"But?" He questioned.

She nibbled on her lip. "But, I want you to be mine as well."

Klaus furrowed his brows.

"I want everyone to know it instead of thinking I'm just your shag of the month and I don't want to see you with any other girls." She ordered.

"I thought you liked seeing me feed off the hopeless and weak? A secret kink, perhaps?" He teased with a kiss behind her ear.

Caroline's eyes fluttered and she bit back a moan.

He wasn't wrong.

She did like seeing him feed off of people, until today.

"Yeah I did, and it's not the feeding part that I don't like. It's just, when I saw you with that girl all I could think about was ripping her head off." She fumed.

Klaus smirked. "You're more than welcome to still do so."

Caroline scoffed. "My point is that, when I saw you with her I instantly thought the worse and I wouldn't feel that way if you established _us_."

Klaus quirked a brow.

"If I'm yours then you are mine and I want that to be clear to everyone, including you. I need that." She concluded.

"Sounds like a demand. I don't take demands, love."

"You've also never been on your knees for anyone before, I guess today is a day of firsts." She giggled kissing his bottom lip.

He sighed. "You're really going to milk this, aren't you?"

"Yup." She said with a quick kiss.

"I'll take it under consideration." Klaus teased.

Caroline huffed. "Oh, and don't think you're completely forgiven either just because of...what we did." She blushed.

Klaus chuckled. "It's amazing how shy you still are in regards to sex."

"Not shy, just modest." She corrected.

"Don't be. I like being reminded of our time together."

She grinned.

The more Caroline stayed with Klaus, the more of him she was able to discover.

She loved his playful and soft side. The side that, didn't completely, but felt at ease enough to let his guard down even for awhile.

The side of him that acted like her boyfriend or teased about her lack of sexual experiences.

It felt right and even for a second, she knew it felt right to him too.

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just know I expect lots of groveling."

Klaus grinned wide, bringing his face closer to her's.

"How can I acquit myself?" He whispered, ghosting his lips over her's so they wouldn't touch but still being effective.

She moaned at his simple question, she couldn't help but moan at anything he did or said.

He defined sex appeal.

Caroline cleared her throat then looked up at him, rubbing her hands down his chest. "I'm sure you can be creative..."

Klaus smirked at her suggestive tone. "Is that so?"

Caroline nodded with a giggle.

"What did you have in mind, hm? We can rob a bank, kill a few tourists in Time Square or make a trip to Hell's Kitchen and find a few participants for you to test out those new guns while I indulge in their blood." He causally suggested.

"All of that honestly sounds really tempting and romantic..." Caroline hummed in consideration.

He loved that her crazy matched his.

"But," Her hands dragged lower to the buckle of his belt. "I think you should start, by fucking me."

His eyes widened. "Dirty mouth."

She smirked, kissing him hungrily, quickly undoing his belt and dropping it on the side of the bed.

She just experienced the best foreplay she's ever had but now she wanted all of him.

Klaus was just as eager for her, sucking on her bottom lip before letting it go with a snap then licking and sucking down her neck.

A few gasps escaped her pink lips as she moved underneath him, his still clothed lower half rubbing pleasurably against her bare one.

Caroline moaned excitedly.

Her eyes quickly shot up. "Wait...wait." She breathlessly interrupted.

Klaus growled as he pulled away from her.

"What is it?" He impatiently asked.

She gulped. "You still didn't tell me where you were this morning, or what happened last night."

"For fuck sake, Caroline does it matter?"

She shyly nibbled on her lip. "I'm sorry...I've just been overly paranoid since that detective-"

"I told you not to worry about that."

"I know, I just-"

"Then listen when I say _don't_ worry about it." He dangerously whispered.

Caroline slowly nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry babe. I just worry about you."

Klaus sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't."

Everything he said sounded more threatening than calming.

She simply nodded again, eyes shutting and mouth opening with a moan when Klaus surprised her with his middle finger inside her sensitive pussy.

"Now, I believe I owe you some groveling." He smirked with a deep kiss, covering Caroline's beautiful noises with his mouth.

"Ahh...you're not...mm, you're not suppose to be enjoying it." She said in between kisses and moans as his finger circled inside of her.

Klaus chuckled, kissing her. "My type of groveling is always enjoyable, for me at least."

Caroline smiled as she cradled his face in between her hands to pull him in for a kiss, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to her body.

* * *

During Klaus's plan to distract Caroline, Stefan took it upon himself to dispose of the, now, two dead young women they fed on earlier.

Stefan wrapped them in body bags first before throwing them in the back of Klaus' SUV.

He drove to the warehouse just outside of the city, dumping them in an abandoned dumpster behind the building. After he was done, Stefan drove back to the mansion and parked Klaus' truck in the garage, closing and locking it behind him.

Stefan heavily sighed.

After all the years of working for Klaus, this was probably the most stressful one.

Caroline made it stressful.

She distracted Klaus, confused and delayed him.

The blondish haired vampire didn't understand why Klaus was even wasting his time with the naive human.

Klaus made it clear he didn't want Caroline handling anything without his say so. He definitely didn't want her involved with the situation regarding Mikael and Detective Gordon.

She was a lovesick fool with a bad boy kink. Getting herself involved with one of the most ruthless criminals he's ever come across because she thinks she can 'change' him.

The girl did her part by training and fucking Klaus but was he actually planning on keeping her around long term? He's said countless times that she's temporary but Klaus didn't seem like he was ready to let her go anytime soon, especially after hearing them 'reconcile' just an hour ago.

Stefan wanted to ask if Klaus had any plans on turning her into a vampire, but he wasn't stupid enough to question Klaus. Even though Klaus, in a sense, trusts Stefan he didn't speak on his personal life unless ordered to do so. He would consider them friends but Klaus was still his boss.

He opened the fridge where Klaus stored his blood bags, in desperate need of one. Harshly opening it with his fangs, he drank hungrily until he sensed someone walking down the stairs.

Quickly disposing the empty blood bag in the trash can, he straightened out his leather jacket and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Klaus walked into the room, dressed in his signature black jeans and grey Henley. He combed his fingers through his messy hair, after Caroline harshly tugged on them when he graciously went down on her a second time.

He looked up at a grinning Stefan.

"I see you took care of the trash." Klaus commented, referring to the two human girls.

Stefan nodded. "How's Caroline?"

"She's resting." Klaus smugly claimed.

Stefan softly laughed under his breath at the innuendo. "If you don't mind me saying boss, Caroline has to be the most interesting human I've come across in a long time."

A small grin appeared on Klaus's face as he walked towards the tray of liquor. "She's definitely not like the rest, that's for certain."

He lifted a glass to Stefan asking if he wanted a drink as well, which he accepted.

"You think she'll stick around much longer?" Stefan asked.

Klaus shrugged. "Caroline doesn't seem like she's in any rush to go."

"Do you want her to go?"

Klaus tilted his head towards his henchman and squinted his eyes.

The moment the question was out Stefan wished he could take it back.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry boss, I didn't-"

Klaus put his hand up to stop his rambling. "No need for that, Stefan."

Stefan nodded with a gulp.

"Where are we with the Gordon situation?" Klaus asked.

He didn't bother addressing Stefan's question, mainly because he didn't know how to answer it which was unsettling enough.

"Gotta give it to her for persistence." Stefan claimed.

"I rather not when her persistence interferes with my life."

"Well it looks like it might be paying off."

Klaus gulped. "Elaborate, Stefan."

Stefan pressed his lips into a line. "Mikael decided to finally pick up a phone. Gordon's got in contact with him, they're supposed to be meeting today."

"Mikael is here? In Gotham?" Klaus asked.

Stefan nodded.

"Where?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. That's the most my source could get at the moment.

"That's not good enough. Ask your 'source' for more information." Klaus demanded.

"Unfortunately that's not how it works, boss." Stefan informed.

Klaus knew that.

The stress, anxiety and fear he'd been feeling since hearing about Mikael's possible return was amplified with this confirmation. The return wasn't possible, it was definent.

He tried not expressing his anxiety in front of Stefan. He wasn't supposed to be scared of anything or anyone.

"What do you want to do?" Stefan asked.

Klaus heavily sighed and wiped his hand over his face. "Try to find out where they're meeting today. I don't want too many men on this yet. Just because they're talking doesn't mean anything is set in stone and I don't want to provoke him."

Stefan nodded. "Should I inform Caroline?"

"No." Klaus quickly answered.

He licked his lips nervously. "Let's just keep it between us for the time being. She'll just get in the way and make a fuss, especially when this could just be nothing."

Stefan decided not to bother questioning that false claim.

"Alright. I'm gonna call my guy and see if he can get anything else, I'll meet up with him and let you know." Stefan informed.

"I'll go with you." Klaus suggested.

"Alright. What about Caroline?"

He growled under his breath.

He just spent nearly 3 hours 'apologizing' for leaving her twice in less than 24 hours. The last thing he wanted was her complaining again about this.

But he also was too impatient to wait and hear back from Stefan.

Klaus heavily sighed. "Let me worry about her. We've wasted enough time as is. Let's go."

Stefan nodded, grabbing his bag and opening the garage door.

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose before he ripped off a paper towel from the rack.

Pulling out a pen, he quickly wrote a note and sped back to the guest room where Caroline was still sleeping.

He observed her soft naked body covered by the white sheets like an angel being clothed by her wings. Her golden blonde curls sprawled out on the pillow and lips slightly parted.

She looked so pure even though she was the greatest sinner.

Klaus placed the note on the pillow next to her.

He tilted his head as he examined her sleeping form.

He traced her jawline with his index finger but quickly dropped it when she began to move in her sleep.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, arms stretching and heavy yawning.

Her hand extended to the now empty side of the bed.

Sitting up in the bed modestly holding the sheet up to her chest, she scanned the room.

"Klaus?" She sleepily called out.

She didn't even remember falling asleep.

He wasn't kidding when he said she couldn't keep up with him.

He's gone.

Caroline was left alone, again.

After his 'apology' and 'wanting her', he still left. He was definition of hot and cold.

God, she wanted to scream at herself for letting him get to her again. For allowing him back in so easily.

\- _Why was she so weak when it came to him? Does love do that to a person?_

She wanted to just leave him. She wanted to forget him and everything they've done together.

Why couldn't she leave? Why wouldn't she?

He didn't give her a reason to stay. No matter how amazing he made her feel, the things he said when he was inside of her or how his tongue felt against-

Caroline quickly blinked out of the lustful haze.

As upset as she was, she couldn't deny how whole Klaus made her feel after years of feeling so empty.

He made her embrace who she really is, who she was always destined to be. It was them against the world.

As time went on he could be better, be better. She knew he could if he wanted to.

He was her other half, she couldn't abandon that.

She couldn't abandon the man she loved.

"Damn you Mikaelson." Caroline cursed under her breath.

She rubbed her eyes, refusing to cry until she turned towards the other pillow where Klaus placed his note.

Hastily, Caroline opened it and read:

 _Be back soon._

 _\- Klaus_

Caroline exhaled in relief and a smile formed on her face at the paper in her hand.

Though it didn't say much of anything, it meant everything to her.

He didn't just leave this time, he thought about her first and let her know he'd at least be back.

She held the note to her chest and smiled wide.

"Aww...Klaus." Caroline swooned, still holding the paper and laid back down on the bed with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Elena nervously stirred the sugar in her coffee as she impatiently waited.

One of Mikael's 'assistants' finally managed to call her back and was able to get her in touch with Mikael. They set up a meeting but Elena suggested for a public one, for obvious reasons.

She had to beg Damon not to tag along with her. The last thing she wanted was a scene where Mikael would kill both of them in the end.

Also, because Elena wasn't dumb. She knew what Mikael was capable of before she even thought about reaching out to him. If he can take out Klaus Mikaelson then he can without a doubt take her down too. She knew her risks but putting Klaus away was worth it.

It had already been 30 minutes and Mikael was nowhere to be found.

Elena sighed, taking a sip of her now warm coffee.

A part of her would be relieved if Mikael didn't show up but the other part, the desperate part, needed him to show up.

"Is this seat taken?"

A manly English voice asked from behind.

Elena was slightly startled but the man walked around so he was now standing in front of her. She recognized him instantly, dark blonde hair, dressed in a navy blue suit and sporting a big stoned gaudy ring on his right ring finger.

Similar to the one Klaus wears.

"Long time no see, Detective Gordon. You look well." He complimented with a smirk as he sat across from her.

She gulped. "Likewise, Mikael. I'm glad you decided to call back."

He shrugged. "Business has been rather slow lately so I figured, why not?"

Elena tried not taking offense to him saying she was basically last resort.

She brushed it off, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well I think have an offer you won't refuse."

Mikael tilted his head. "Right, The Capture of Niklaus Saga. Groundbreaking." He sarcastically commented.

He reached out to grab the arm of a waitress walking by. Searching for her eyes to make sure she was giving him her full attention.

"Bring me a cup of coffee, black, a danish and a glass of your blood on the side."

Elena uncomfortably shifted in her seat as she watched Mikael compel the young waitress.

Yes, Mikael was a vampire as well.

Mainly why he was the only one capable of even coming close to Klaus.

The GCPD was aware of what he was so it was no surprise to Elena, but it wasn't pleasant to watch either.

He finished his order and turned back to the waiting detective as the waitress walked off.

"Sorry. It was a long flight, built up quite the appetite." Mikael grinned.

Elena pressed her lips together. "Of course. Now can we discuss our business?"

He sighed, folding his hands in front of her. "Actually Detective, we cannot."

She leaned back. "Excuse me?"

"The only reason I agreed to meet with you Detective Gordon was to inform you in person that I'm not interested in your wild goose chase with Niklaus."

"Wait-"

"I handed him to you and you allowed him to slip through your fingers again, not to mention your price is a tad steep."

"So it's more money you want?" Elena asked.

"Not just that, I simply have no interest in catching him again only for you lot to lose him, again, then ask me back and not even let me get near him. So he could be your play thing? It's boring." Mikael claimed.

The first time GCPD asked Mikael for Klaus help, the two never even came face to face. Mikael found where Klaus was and the police took it from there, they knew Mikael would kill Klaus if he got the chance and, for some reason, they didn't want him dead.

"We had a deal. I can't have him running loose in my city and making it more toxic than it already is." Elena tried keeping her voice down.

"You really think I care about this wretched city, Detective Gordon?" Mikael laughed as he saw the waitress coming back to the table.

She set down the coffee, pastry and glass of her blood on the table just like he commanded.

Her arm was dripping blood from the open wound as she stood there.

Elena gulped, glancing away from the girl. "Mikael, you're not understanding what I'm asking of you..."

"It's quite self explanatory and I'm not interested. Now," He leaned in closer to her.

"I have compelled everyone in this diner to not scream and stay calm so it will be no bother to slash your throat and everyone else here's open right now for wasting my time. But that might get a bit messy for so early in the day, then again, it could also be fun." He devilishly grinned, examining the waitress' arm as the blood created a puddle on the floor.

Elena nervously licked her lips. Her pulse quickening at his threat.

She knew he'd do it too so she needed to cut to the chase.

Clearing her throats and siting up straight in the booth she opens her mouth. "Tha-that won't be necessary because, I don't want you to just capture Klaus..."

He still wasn't paying attention to her.

She cleared her throat. "...I don't want you to just catch him, I want you to kill him."

Mikael quickly looked up at her, dropping the young waitress' arm from his grasp.

His blank eyes suddenly full of amusement.

He faced the young girl. "Darling, why don't you stitch that up? Wouldn't want you to bleed out and cause a scene."

He tilted his head as the waitress nodded and walked away.

Mikael unbuttoned his coat and took it off to feel more comfortable.

Picking up his mug with a smirk. "Well now we have something to discuss, don't we?"

Elena smirked back at him, as she sipped on her own coffee.

* * *

 **Whoah!**

 **Klaus and Caroline are slowly but surely developing in their "relationship". I mean, at least we see that Klaus wants no one but Caroline but he's not her boyfriend and doesn't love her, exclusive enough? Klaus being so gentle and soft with Caroline's "first time" *swoons*.**

 **So are well hating Elena more than usual now? And well Mikael is in town, given this new proposition, that only means trouble when the two people who want you dead the most are on the same team.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	11. I'm Not Asking For Much

**Hey guys! My writer's block finally left and I was able to finish the chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Sorry mate, I didn't quite catch that." Klaus yelled over the strong wind as he stood on top of one of his buildings, holding a man upside down by one ankle over the ledge.

"Mr. Mikaelson please!" The man begged.

On top of dealing with Mikael, Klaus also had his side business to keep track of, clients to regulate.

This one in particular had him in more than a tiff, given that he was forced to leave a naked Caroline in bed this morning after being informed of his client screwing him over.

Caroline begged him to stay and a strong part of him was willing to give in but he knew leaving this unattended would result in chaos.

He was finding it harder and harder to leave her side every morning.

Was it just the sex? The attachment clawed at his nerves.

Klaus smirked at the man he was holding's screams, loving the terror in his voice and that he was the one causing it.

"Come now, mate how long have we've been friends? I give you merchandise in exchange for basic loyalty and you cousin even mange that?" Klaus asked.

He shook his head frantically, face glowing red as the blood began rushing to his head.

The vampire bent forward acting like he cared to listen. "Sorry, did you say something? You know, I think of myself as a fairly practical businessman. I keep my word and yet somehow you lot still decide to play me for a fool." He held him further over the ledge.

The man cried to God, begging for mercy as Klaus' grip loosened.

"You know, if I have to keep repeating myself I'll take that as you being disobedient. I don't like disobedience added onto that you've already stolen from me, things aren't looking up for you. No pun intended."

"I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered. "I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I swear on everything-"

Klaus laughed. "As if you have anything worth swearing on."

"Please!" The man continued begging which only fueled Klaus more.

He got off to it.

Klaus' phone began to ring before he even got an opportunity to entertain the desperate man's cries.

Effortlessly, with the hand not holding up the man, he pulled out the phone from his back pocket and lowered his brows when he saw Stefan's name on the screen.

He grumbled before clicking answer on the screen. **"Stefan."**

 **"Hey, boss. Don't mean to bother you during a business meeting."** The henchman apologized.

 **"Is something wrong?"**

\- _Where's Caroline?_

Was the first thought in the back of his mind.

Why was he caring where she was knowing she's at his place.

 **"Yeah, sure..."** Stefan sighed.

The wrinkles in his forehead scrunched. **"Elaborate, Stefan. What does 'yeah sure' mean?"**

He heavily sighed again before speaking. **"It's Caroline..."**

Klaus' stomach instantly clenched.

The grip on his phone tightened and his face hardened. The man Klaus was holding over the building screeched when Klaus squeezed his ankle.

Closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath. **"What about Caroline?"**

 **"She's gone, boss."** He hesitantly answered.

Klaus' face turned boiling red at the news.

\- _Gone? How in the hell is she gone?_

Before Klaus left, he ordered Stefan to watch Caroline until he got back.

That was only 30 minutes ago.

Klaus loudly growled. **"What in the bloody hell do you mean she's gone?! Talk quickly Stefan."**

His tone threatening.

Stefan gulped. **"I was watching her like you said and then when I came back from the coffee shop-"**

 **"Coffee shop?"** Klaus questioned.

 **"Boss-"**

 **"Wait, did I hear that correctly or did you just tell me you went to a bloody coffee shop? Leaving Caroline alone which I specifically told you was not an option."**

 **"Boss-"**

 **"30 minutes. You couldn't watch and detain a human girl for 30 minutes? What use are you to me if you can't do one simple task?"** He asked through gritted teeth.

Stefan was lucky he wasn't in front of Klaus right now; reddened face, clenched fists and all.

His best man couldn't do something as simple as babysit Caroline.

Why was he so angry? Was it because she went against his demands? Or maybe fear, not knowing where she could be in this huge city?

Mikael being on the loose didn't help either but thankfully he didn't know Caroline or that she was connected to him.

Klaus couldn't nor wanted to label his exact feeling but he was irritated with his loyal vampire.

Stefan gulped. **"I didn't intend on leaving her alone, I swear boss. She kept asking me where you went..."**

 **"And?"**

 **"I didn't tell her, of course, but she quickly became restless. There was no food in the house and she was hungry. She wanted something from the coffee shop and I was following your orders of getting whatever she needed."**

\- _Damnit._

He cursed himself.

Klaus took a deep breath. **"And you have no idea where she could be?"**

He shook his head. **"I was going to look for her after calling you first. She has her phone, took one of your cars and some cash too."** Stefan explained. **"She's not that familiar with the city so I don't think she would know where to go."**

 **"That's exactly the problem."** Klaus said under his breath. " **Stay there until I call saying otherwise understand?"**

 **"Got it, boss."**

Klaus quickly hung up then instantly clicking on Caroline's number.

The phone kept ringing and ringing, stirring Klaus' already anxiety.

Why was it so hard for her to just stay out for an hour? Is she lacking that much home training?

Moments like these reminded him why he wanted to kill her 95% of the time.

She usually picked up on the first ring.

His undead heart skipped when the call finally picked up.

 **"Hey babe."**

Klaus let out an unwelcomed relieved breath.

He had never been so at ease to hear her annoying voice.

 **"Caroline...where the bloody hell are you?"**

 **"Well hello to you too..."** She giggled over the phone.

He was already annoyed.

 **"You've been quite busy this morning, haven't you love?"**

 **"Mhmm, wanna hear all about it?"**

 **"Not particularly."**

She rolled her eyes. **"Well I'll tell you anyways, so first I did some shopping. I have like 5 bags of clothes and shoes, oh! And I bought the cutest red laced lingerie set that you're going to love ripping off of me."**

Klaus sighed, out of frustration and the arousal. **"And how exactly did you afford all these 'gifts'?"**

 **"I maaaay have borrowed some money and your credit credit cards, which definitely aren't legally yours by the way."**

 **"Snooping through my things again. I guess some things don't change."**

 **"Was there a point to your call or did you just want to bother me?"** Caroline annoyingly asked.

 **"Smart mouth."**

 **"I was robbed of morning sex so yeah, forgive me for being in a bit of a mood."**

Klaus smugly smirked. **"Love, didn't I tell you to stay and wait for my return?"**

 **"Yeah..."**

 **"So why didn't you?"**

She scoffed. " **Because I'm always waiting for your return. It's not fair and I was bored. I've done everything in that house except Stefan, unless you want me to."** She teased.

 **"Caroline..."** He growled.

Not the least bit amused by her comment.

She hysterically laughed through the phone. **"Relax. I was joking, he's nowhere near my type. But honestly, you're never home and you never take me anywhere. I can't just stay cooped up in your house like a prisoner."**

 **"You're not a prisoner, love."**

 **"Well that's how it feels sometimes and you won't listen to me. You just tell Stefan to babysit me like I'm a child."** Caroline spat.

He lowly growled. **"Perhaps because you're acting like one."**

 **"You're not calling me a child when I'm naked and waiting for you to fuck me every morning."**

His breath hitched.

Klaus could hear the seductive grin on her face, knowing she was getting a rise out of him.

 **"Are you thinking about it now, Klaus? Thinking about what would have happened if we weren't interrupted. Maybe I would have gone down on you this time. Would you have liked that?"** She said with a laugh.

 **"Caroline are you drunk?"** He quickly asked based on her slurred but bold words.

It was barely noon and she was already drinking.

 **"Uhh maybe? See, after shopping I went to breakfast and indulged in some bottomless mimosas and...well you can guess what else happened."** She giggled.

Klaus frustratingly huffed before carelessly dropping the man he was holding up. Not even caring at the hysterical screams for help.

He paced around the roof as he heard the man's body crash against the cement.

Not only was Caroline wandering the city alone but she was also intoxicated while doing it.

Lovely.

 **"I'm picking you up. Tell me where you are Caroline."** He demanded.

 **"So bossy. Look, I gotta go but I miss you and I'll be home soon. I promise."** Caroline said.

She was truly driving him mad.

Klaus was ready to say something else until glass breaking on Caroline's end of the call interrupted his thought.

 **"What was that?!"**

 **"I'll be home soon."**

 **"Caroline-"**

 **"I love you!"** She happily sang before quickly hanging up.

Klaus stilled, his phone still attached to his ear as the line went dead.

This wasn't the first time Caroline has said she loves him but a chill still crept up his spine whenever she did.

Clearly he needed to make a mental note on discussing boundaries and rules with her, again.

He heavily sighed as he texted Stefan while making his way off the roof.

* * *

Caroline paused after she hung up the phone.

\- _Did I really just tell him I love him?_

She did love him, that was known to them both, but they agreed that she wouldn't say it anymore.

Though Caroline didn't need Klaus to say it back to her, she loved him enough for them both, he didn't like it and irritating Klaus was the last thing she needed right now.

The drunk blonde stupidly smiled at his contact name on his phone.

"Done talking to your boy toy?" Katherine teased. "Should I be expecting him to barge through my doors any second?"

Caroline twirled around in her bar stool happily. "Actually, he doesn't I'm here."

"He's Klaus Mikaelson, I'm sure he has a tracker in your phone."

"Not if he gave me a burner." She sang, waving the phone at the brunette before placing it back in her pocket.

Katherine smirked. "Another one?" She asked eyeing Caroline's empty champagne glasses.

The blonde smiled wide, resting her elbows on top of the bar and resting her chin on her folded hands. "Yes please!"

She smirked raising an eyebrow as she turned to fetch another mimosa. "What got you in such a rebellious mode today? Klaus not satisfying enough?"

Caroline scoffed. "Please, the man is a sex god. Nothing wrong in that department, trust me. Ugh the things he can do with his tongue-"

"Okay! I was just making small talk. I so do not need to hear details on what Klaus does with his tongue." Katherine claimed with a disgusted expression, placing the cocktail in front of the grinning blonde.

"Then I guess it'd be totally inappropriate to tell you that he went down on me for the first time the other night." Caroline loudly whispered.

"Oh my god..." She murmured.

"It was the best experience I've ever had."

Katherine's eyes widened. "Caroline!"

The blonde put her hands up in defense, laughing looking around to see if anyone else heard her confession.

"Your first time, though? Really?" Katherine asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I know, I know. I'm a late bloomer, sue me. But I wouldn't have wanted it with anyone else." She sang.

Katherine couldn't help but lightly chuckle with her. "You're really drunk."

Caroline shook her head. "Just happy. When I think about those moments with Klaus, it makes me really happy."

"You say that as if they're rare occasions."

Caroline nibbled on her lip. "That's how it feels sometimes..."

Katherine lowered her brows and pressed her lips together. "Umm, it's pretty known that you're not allowed to go anywhere without him. And based on what I could gather from your phone conversation, he didn't exactly give you permission to leave."

She shrugged. "I was bored, and I've realized that I'm always bored and waiting for him..."

Katherine was wiping down the bar with a towel before looking up to see a previously happy Caroline, now taking small sips of her drink with a frown.

Being a bartender meant you also had to be a part time therapist, no matter how much you might not want to be.

She rolled her eyes throwing the towel aside. "Wanna talk about it?"

Caroline stared up at the seemingly concerned brunette.

She considered Katherine her friend, even though they've barely talked and when they do Katherine seems annoyed but Caroline didn't mind. Katherine knew Klaus and was rather helpful in anything involving him. She was the closest Caroline had to a friend in this city. Besides, no one has asked about what's going on with her in a long time.

Her eyes were suddenly glassy and red.

The alcohol rushing through her system as she played with her fingers and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Klaus goes out a lot which I get...he has business and stuff to do but he use to take me with him, then suddenly just stopped. He does his thing and expects me to just wait at home all the time. Which I didn't mind at first because I knew he would make it up to me with amazing sex..."

"Lovely." Katherine sarcastically mumbled.

"And I'm not complaining about that but...I miss him. I miss him so much, not just the sex but being with him. Being his partner in crime like he promised, and I don't understand what's changed." She sniffled.

Caroline didn't even realize she was crying till she felt the tears on her cheeks.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest.

"I love Klaus, I do. I even idiotically said it on the phone just now. But I'm not asking for much right? Wanting more from him?" She asked.

Katherine shook her head. "You're not asking for much, Caroline. But Klaus isn't exactly a 'wanting more' type of guy."

Caroline finished off her drink before carelessly resting her head on the bar with a pout and moan. "Tell me what I should do, please."

The curly haired brunette pursed her lips. "You sure you want my advice on Klaus?"

"I know you don't like him but I need you to talk to me as a friend who wants to see her friend happy with the man she loves."

"We're friends now?" Katherine asked with a raised brow.

Caroline grinned. "I hope so."

She sighed. "For starters, I'll never get use to anyone saying they're in love with Klaus Mikaelson." Katherine said rubbing her forehead.

"The only person you'll have to get use to saying that is me." Caroline claimed.

An amused grin appeared on Katherine's face at Caroline's possessive tone.

"Look Caroline, honestly the guy is an ass and waste of your time. If you really want me to be a friend, you deserve better than waiting on him. You need to enjoy life. He's not human but you are so your time of living is not infinite."

The blonde rolled her eyes lifting up her head from the bar. "I thought you were giving me advice on how to make my relationship work, not trashing it."

"You asked for my advice."

"Well I'm not leaving him so I guess your advice is no longer needed." Caroline spat.

Katherine shook her head. "I just don't get it. You're young, hot and smart, well kinda. What is it about him that has you so in love, so hopeful for a future with him when this 'relationship' is completely one sided?"

Caroline scoffed, tired of hearing Katherine's dismissal of Klaus and her feelings for him.

She needed someone to vent to, not someone to judge her.

"You don't need to get it, Katherine!" Caroline slammed her hand on the wooden bar. "I don't care if you like Klaus or not, okay? I'm not looking for judgement or approval, I just need you to be supportive of me."

"Car-"

"Don't think about Klaus, just focus on me and how happy he makes me. It might be hard for you to believe but he does make me happy and feel beautiful. Klaus doesn't judge me, I can be myself with him without even realizing it. He's my person. I can't lose him." She practically begged.

Even though she was slightly annoying, Katherine did find a liking in Caroline.

She was naive as hell but also sweet.

The undying love Caroline felt for Klaus was odd and moronic but she was right, Katherine didn't need to understand it. And there was no keeping her from him, so there was no point wasting her breath trying to convince her he was s terrible person.

With a heavy sigh, Katherine gulped down a shot of Tequila before leaning against the bar towards Caroline. "Fine. Like I told you before, Klaus feels he doesn't need to work for you because he already has you. He won't submit to your demands because he feels he doesn't need to, your job is to change his mind on that."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"At the club that night, you earned his affections because he saw you dancing and having a good time with other guys."

She nervously bit her lip. "I don't know, Kat. I don't want it to be a habit of making Klaus jealous to get what I want."

"The point isn't to make him jealous, the point is for him to realize he doesn't have you as securely as he thinks. For him to feel as insecure as you're feeling right now. You have all the goods, use them to your advantage and tell him what you want."

Caroline was intrigued.

"Look, Klaus clearly feels something for you. Not to mention, he sounded relieved when you answered his call and just the fact that he hasn't killed you yet should say enough."

The blonde grinned with pride.

She liked hearing other people acknowledge that Klaus had feelings for her, even if it was the bare minimum.

With another grin and gulping down her last drink, Caroline hopped off the bar stool excitedly.

"You are so right! I'm going to tell him just that! And he needs to take me out more, we're partners and I deserve it damnit!" Caroline stomped her foot on the ground.

Katherine lightly chuckled at her small action. "Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck..." Caroline sassed as she picked up her shopping bags. "I have a delicious lingerie piece in one of these bags that he won't be able to witness if he says 'no'."

The brunette raised a brow smirking. "Your confidence against Klaus is refreshing. Any chance your next step is a stake in his heart?"

Caroline playfully glared.

"Wishful thinking." Katherine playfully rolled her eyes.

The blonde flipped her loose blonde curls over her shoulder. "I'll see you around, and thanks for the advice. Don't worry, you'll be the first to hear about the outcome."

"If the outcome is Klaus putting his tongue anywhere on you, please keep it to yourself." Katherine begged, making Caroline laugh as she slightly stumbled away.

Caroline found it a chore attempting to exit the crowded club with her multiple bags hanging on her arms.

While also being slightly intoxicated.

Even though she was earning dirty and confused looks from others, Caroline couldn't drop her smile. The anticipation of confronting Klaus making her anxious but excited.

She knew Klaus wasn't fond of her going against his demands but everyone has a breaking point. It wasn't like she wanted him taking her out to dinner and movie dates.

Though that wouldn't be a bad idea.

Caroline lost her train of thought when she accidentally bumped into a man on her way out.

Her eyes widened in distress and a bag dropped when she covered her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" She exclaimed as the man brushed down his suit.

"It's quite alright." The man chuckled, picking up the shopping bag then finally staring up at the concerned blonde.

Caroline couldn't deny how attractive the man was. He was at least in his late 30's. Dark blonde hair, decent amount of facial hair, gorgeous yet familiar blue eyes and a noticeably nice physique.

With an English accent to match.

His sweet grin was so distracting, Caroline almost forgot the altercation.

\- _Is this considered cheating?_

Caroline thought.

She was in love. Not blind.

She shook herself out the haze. "No, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even looking. I'm slightly drunk, if it wasn't obvious." Caroline laughed.

The man chuckled. "I figured, but you managed to treat yourself quite respectively I see." He said referencing the shopping bags hanging off of her.

Caroline nodded with a laugh. "Thanks." She grabbed the bag from his hands.

"So I guess offering to buy you a drink is off the table then?"

She blushed.

A part of Caroline felt empowered while the other part felt guilty.

Klaus was the love of her life. She loved him and wanted no one but him, but it didn't hurt being appreciated. Which didn't happen often given that it was practically a death wish to even sniff in her direction.

\- _This guy must be new._

Caroline simply laughed it off. "No, thanks. But I really am sorry."

He put his hand up. "Like I said, it's quite alright sweetheart."

The pet name easily brought a smile to her face.

"Did my notion of not making you pay for my suit damages bring you such immense joy?" He grinned.

She nibbled on her smiling lip shaking her head. "No it's just...my boyf-

They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend which made Caroline whimper, but it wasn't as bad as not knowing what to label them at all.

Caroline licked her lips. "Just this guy I'm seeing, he always calls me that. It's not exactly a name I'm called everyday so it just reminds me of him."

The man nodded in agreement. "Ahh, I should have suspected a beautiful woman like yourself would be taken. He sounds like a charming man. Not to mention lucky."

She pressed her lips together at the innocent flirting. "I've never seen you around before. Did you just move here?"

He shrugged. "I was just dropping by actually."

"Visiting family?" Caroline asked.

"You can say that." He smirked. "Are you from Gotham?"

"Pretty new myself actually. I've always lived in New York just not this side of it."

The man raised an eyebrow. "The gruesome side of it, you mean."

She blushed. "Definitely a more privileged life."

"You grew up quite well I would imagine. What made you leave?"

Caroline shrugged. "Love, I guess."

He grinned at her answer. "Love does make us do the craziest things. That's what makes it so thrilling."

She nodded.

Being with Klaus was thrilling, not just because of the amount of people they killed or laws they broke but from being in love in love with him. Even though he didn't reciprocate love, she's never felt more appreciated and wanted than when she's with him.

She felt herself tilting, trying her best to stand up straight.

Caroline laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm still kinda buzzed and can barely stand right. Umm, I should probably get going."

"The boyfriend awaits?" He teased.

Hearing Klaus be referenced as her 'boyfriend' made her stomach beautifully flutter and her desire to see him intensify.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him all day and-"

He put his hand up. "It's young love, I understand. You don't have to explain yourself to me. We just met after all."

Caroline smiled.

The man put his hand out towards her. "It was a pleasure meeting you..."

Her eyes widened at his suggestion, not even realizing they've yet to exchange names.

Everyone already knowing who she was based on dating the King of Gotham City, made her fall out of the habit of introducing herself.

"Sorry, Caroline." She accepted his hand.

He shook it back. "Mikael. It was a pleasure meeting you as well, Caroline."

"You too. Maybe we'll see each other again soon and you can meet 'the boyfriend' yourself." She joked.

A huge grin stretched across Mikael's face. "I certainly am looking forward to it. I just might have to stick around longer after all."

Caroline smiled back before waving off and finally walking out the door and towards the garage where Klaus' car was parked.

Mikael watched until she was actually in the car.

Devilishly smirking as she drove off.

"Certainly looking forward to it indeed." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Klaus was pacing around his living room, phone in hand tapping against his lips.

It had been an hour since he spoke to Caroline. When she said she'd be back home soon, he thought she meant she'd be back by the time he was back.

This rebellious streak she's been on lately was not only ticking him off but, dare he say, worrying?

Just the thought of Klaus worrying for Caroline's safety and well being made Klaus want to vomit. He couldn't admit that without having to admit to other unlabeled feelings towards her. But she was _his_ , and if anything bad were to happen to her it would be by _him_ on _his_ terms.

Stefan casually stood against a wall, observing his boss' odd behavior. Never had he'd seen Klaus so concerned for someone in the entirety of his time working for the psychotic man. He was tempted to tell him to sit down and relax but he wasn't particularly keen on dying today.

Especially after already being on thin ice with Klaus for allowing her to escape in the first place.

But she was a big distraction for Klaus, whether he wanted to admit that or not.

A distraction Klaus can't afford to have.

They both sensed a car approaching around the corner before it pulled up into the garage.

\- _Finally._

Stefan exited the room, at Klaus' demand. Klaus exhaled as he quickly made his way to the garage door to confront the stubborn blonde.

She was already out the car and at the door, storming towards him herself.

Neither realizing how eager the other was to see each other.

In their frenzy, they accidentally crashed into each other. Longing gazes met and breaths hitched. Mouths parted and hands shaking.

They acted like they haven't seen each other in months. Given it was the longest hour Klaus has ever experienced.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak at the same time Caroline pressed herself against him and collided her mouth with his. It took a minute for his shock to cease but he quickly regained his composure and kissed her back roughly, once.

It was difficult ignoring her soft lips.

"Caroline-" He said against her lips but Caroline persistently kept kissing him.

"Later." She said in between a kiss. "Please." She begged in between another aggressive kiss.

Caroline knew he was pissed at her for leaving and was set on a confrontation herself but, she missed him. She wasn't use to not seeing him for a whole day. Missed him more than she could say and the only thing on her mind the entire car ride back was him having his way with her.

She needed to feel him.

After briefly contemplating the situation, Klaus melted into another kiss pushing his tongue in her desperate mouth as he also pushed her back against the kitchen wall. His leg separated hers and she ground her crotch against his knee.

Desperate moans escaping them both.

He needed her as badly as she needed him.

Talking could wait.

Caroline's fingers laced through his curls, moaning as his tongue tasted her soul. She gasped when Klaus ripped open her blouse, the buttons flying across the room. He quickly bent down, kissing around her neckline and down to the cleavage. Bending lower, almost to his knees, he left hot open mouthed kissed down her ribs and abdomen.

She whimpered when he unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them.

\- _Are we really going to have sex in the kitchen?_

"Are you opposed?" Klaus asked with a smirk, kissing his way back up her body and kissed her lips softly.

Caroline wanted to face palm herself for thinking out loud.

Again.

She harshly bit her lip when Klaus' hand dipped inside her panties, feeling how wet she was for him while teasing her folds.

"Hell no." Caroline gasped her response, her need and desire clouding her judgement to the point where the only thing she saw was Klaus.

She pressed his hand more against her center, desperate for more friction but he instantly slipped his hand out.

Klaus briefly chuckled at her flustered expression as he pulled his Henley over his head and threw it across the room.

Caroline's mouth watered at his perfect chiseled body and couldn't believe it was all hers.

His lips were back on hers in an instant, hands working quickly to get her out of her clothes.

The blonde could barely keep up with him, before she knew it she was dressed in just her bra and panties but Klaus quickly got rid of her bra. His mouth latching onto both her nipples, making Caroline loudly moan as she tilted her head back.

She combed her fingers through his hair as he continued to feast on her chest, sucking both nipples till they were hardened.

Klaus' mouth ventured back up her chest to her neck. He kissed her cheek before effortlessly picking her up in his arms, their mouths claiming each other's again as he pushed the fruit bowl and utensils off his island counter before propping Caroline on top.

Everything fell to the floor in a crash, thrilling them both more.

Her panties were next to go.

Klaus hooked his fingers into the material and easily slid them down her legs.

He parted her legs as soon Caroline kicked the panties off when they reached her ankles. Her eyesight was a white haze as he began sucking on her bare breasts again and teasing her entrance with his finger.

This was right. Everything about this felt right.

She missed him so much. She missed how much he wanted her.

Caroline moaned at the pleasure he was giving her while one of her hands went in between their bodies, caressing the bulge in his jeans.

Klaus groaned as he buried his face into her neck. Caroline didn't stop her actions, reveling in the feel of him getting weak over her.

Nothing turned her on more.

His lips and teeth attacked her skin.

Sucking, licking and kissing up her neck as Caroline attempted to concentrate on undoing his belt buckle.

The fact that Caroline was human and bruised easily never mattered to Klaus. Marking her was always the goal, for people to know who she belonged to. She loved it as much as he did.

"I'm still upset with you." Klaus lowly growled, sucking on her earlobe.

Caroline harshly bit her bottom lip. "I know." She moaned in relief, finally undoing his belt and pants.

In a rush, Caroline pushed his pants and boxers down enough to free his aching cock.

She licked her lips at the sight before staring back up at the gorgeous man between her legs.

Reaching forward, Caroline kissed Klaus again with urgency and passion.

Their tongues colliding and caressing each other's like they were starving and were the only source of food.

"Show me." Caroline gasped in between hot kisses. "Show me how much." Their mouths still moving together as Caroline stroked his member.

The vampire knew what she meant and his cock twitched when he stared into her wild hungry eyes.

This wasn't how he expected their confrontation to play out but he was not complaining.

Klaus wanted her bad.

Caroline drove him mad majority of the time but damn, she was so sexy.

Never has he bedded a woman who's appetite matched his.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Klaus never dropped eye contact even as she guided him to her opening. Their eyes fluttering but not closing and breaths hitching when Klaus finally filled her.

Caroline held onto Klaus' biceps tight as he quickly set a fast pace in and out of her. His hands on her hips slamming her down and thrusting up. Sounds of grunts, moans and skin slapping bounced off the walls.

She could sense this was going to be a quickie which was fine since she felt she wouldn't hold on much longer either.

That was pure hunger.

Klaus gripped her hair roughly, tilting her head back as he kissed down her jaw and neck before making his way to her ear where he whispered dirty confessions while continuing his rough thrusts.

Dirty talk was never a necessity in the bedroom until Klaus. He was too good at it and he knew it.

Caroline moaned as his hips sped up. She pulled his hair to drag his head back, attacking his lips hungrily. Biting and nipping at his bottom lip then licking off the blood from the wound she opened.

He loved when she did that.

She moaned into his mouth with each thrust, feeling herself already nearing her climax.

"I'm close..." Caroline whispered, noticing his speed slightly increasing which meant he wasn't too far off from her either.

Klaus slipped his hand between their bodies to rub Caroline's clit until she completely crashed into her orgasm. He soon followed after her, leaning his forehead against her damp shoulder.

They both aggressively panted in attempt to regain themselves.

She felt as if she went blind it was so intense, but her vision cleared enough to see a panting but sated Klaus lift his head up.

Caroline's heart beat was crashing, she felt it was ready to pop out her chest. Sometimes she wondered how Klaus didn't break her.

Her breathing pattern was slowing back down. She brushed his hair out his face with her hands to see those shimmery blue eyes she loved so much.

His eyes flashed in and out of blue and gold before finally settling on gold.

Caroline's facials relaxed as she observed him. He was genuinely the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. With each view she saw of his true self he only became more extraordinary.

Klaus was still coming down when he felt her lips on his chest and neck. Tasting his salty skin as if she's tasted nothing like it.

Her hands wandered down his abs, just above his red scars that matched the ones on his back. She carefully moved her hands up to avoid that trigger for him.

A story she hopes he'll one day want to tell her.

Eventually her lips ventured to his red ones, lazily smiling before kissing him multiple times.

"I missed you." Caroline whispered, kissing his top and bottom lip individually.

She didn't realize how much she missed him till she walked through those door and saw his face. Realizing that she hadn't stopped thinking or talking about him all day.

Was that what love felt like?

Klaus quickly pulled away but still held her up on the kitchen counter.

Caroline instantly felt the shift in mood and sat up straight but kept her arms around his neck.

"Let's get washed up. Then maybe we can eat lunch while I show you everything I bought today." She suggested with a smile.

A small grin tugged on his lips before he pressed it into a line. "Thank you for reminding me why I'm upset with you." Klaus said.

Caroline kissed him again. "Later."

"You said 'later' already."

"Well what I meant was, later as in after we're clean and eating grilled cheese sandwiches with truffles on top in your bed." She beamed with another kiss. "Mozzarella, not cheddar."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "That's quite a specific order." Klaus said as he accepted another kiss.

"I'm really craving it right now!" Caroline whined. "Can Stefan be useful for once and get it for me?" She asked with a wide grin.

Klaus chuckled as he made small circles on her hips. "Your distaste towards Stefan is as comical as it is unnecessary. But I will get him on that while you're showering."

Caroline scoffed. "Don't you mean while _we're_ showering?"

"Naughty girls don't get a round 2, love." Klaus smirked with a light kiss before slowly pulling out of her making them both hiss at the emptiness.

He began picking up his clothes that were carelessly thrown around the kitchen, not even acknowledging the frustrated and naked blonde sitting on the counter.

"Seriously?" Caroline huffed.

"See you in an hour." Klaus teasingly said as he walked out the room.

* * *

"That was a long coffee run." Elena noted, with her hands on her hips as Mikael approached her in the abandoned alley.

"Took a bit of a detour." He claimed, handing her a grande coffee.

Elena observed the cup. "You didn't poison it, did you?"

"Well if I did I wouldn't tell you now would I?" Mikael smirked, not amusing Elena.

He shrugged. "Poisoning isn't my expertise, Detective Gordon. Gripping the heart straight through the chest is more my style."

The reassurance didn't help ease the chill creeping up her spine.

Elena knew she was playing with fire by teaming with the devil himself, and she still hasn't even told Damon about it, yet. A part of her felt guilty for lying to her parterre/friend but he would try to stop her if he knew.

Damon didn't want Elena even talking about Mikael let alone teaming up with him. She couldn't afford that. The only thing she and Mikael had in common was getting rid of Klaus and that was all she needed.

She cleared her throat. "Funny." She sarcastically said, making Mikael laugh. "Detour where exactly?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, he hummed. "Not that I need to explain anything to you but, I did have a run in with Niklaus' little friend." He said taking a sip of his own coffee.

Elena's eyes widened.

"Her name is Caroline Quinzel. Pretty young thing with a bit of a dirty history." He began.

Mikael paced as he talked.

"She grew up in the Upper West Side with her mother Liz, after her father Bill walked out on them when she was just a girl. Graduated from Columbia University, top of her class, though, she didn't exactly earn those grades honestly but that's another story. Degree in Psychology, doctorate..."

"Wait, she's a therapist?"

Elena wanted to burst laughing at the fact that someone as unhinged as Klaus Mikaelson was shacking up with a therapist.

Mikael nodded. "Here's the punch line, a couple of years ago she received a job opportunity to work at the infamous Arkham Asylum. The house for the criminally insane. Who do we know who that was housed there?"

The brunette's mouth dropped. "That's how she met Klaus?"

"After Niklaus escaped Arkham, again, he was transferred to Louisiana corrections facility, Belle Reve, where our favorite blonde therapist resided for her new job."

Elena shook her head. "Wait, do you think she helped him escape Belle Reve?"

"You're a fast learner, detective. Good for you." He sarcastically cheered.

Elena rolled her eyes. "How did you even find all this so quickly?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways."

Of course he did.

"Arkham gives me the creeps, I can't imagine actually working there. How did an innocent therapist get wrapped up with the likes of Klaus?" She scrunched her nose.

Mikael laughed. "Innocent? This girl slithered her way into Arkham the same way she slithered between her professor's legs in grad school. She's far from innocent."

"You're the expert." Elena sassed crossing her arms over her chest.

Mikael proudly grinned.

"But she's not our focus. What does this mean? When are we going in to take out Klaus?" She impatiently asked.

"We aren't. Not yet at least."

Elena scoffed. "What do you mean 'not yet'? We had a deal!"

"Yes, we did." He took a step towards her. "Our deal was that I would kill Niklaus, and I intend to keep that promise."

"But?!"

Mikael gulped down the last of his coffee before carelessly throwing it in the nearest trash can. "But I'm going to have some fun with it first. Clearly this Caroline Quinzel means something to him if he's keeping her around, he's not a 'keeping around' type of man. Toying with her to toy with him. Priceless. Killing is the easy part, it's all about the chase." He wickedly smiled.

She wanted to punch him and herself in the face.

Was he serious right now?

"You're not serious, right?"

"Oh darling, I very much am." He casually responded.

She huffed. "You're risking having that lunatic out in the street longer just so you can play your little game?!"

Mikael swooshed in front of her so now their faces were dangerously close. Elena could feel his cold breath hit her face, the chills traveling from her spine throughout her body.

"You need to remember your place, detective." Mikael hissed. "I don't have a care in the world about Gotham's citizens. The only reason I'm back in this wretched city is because our mutual goal. But you requested me which means I can do it how I please. I don't need to explain anything to you nor will I tolerate your demands. Is that understood?"

Elena didn't like feeling small but she couldn't help feeling that way each time she was around Mikael. He was clearly intimidated and dangerous but still, she thought she was capable of a backbone.

She gulped. "Fine." She stubbornly agreed.

At her response, Mikael leaned back with a smile on his face. "Good. Now was that so hard?"

Her lack of response only amused him more.

"This girl thinks she's in love with him, can you blame me for wanting to indulge for a bit?" He laughed as if Elena was to laugh along with him.

"Besides, I've always been the type to play with my food." He chillingly stated.

- _Mikael acts exactly like Klaus, you'd think they were related_.

Elena thought.

She gulped. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

"As if there was ever another option." He Mikael grinned.

Without giving her time to say anything else, Mikael was already gone. Leaving Elena in the alley alone, unsure of what her next move was.

Does this mean she sits back and waits to hear the news of Klaus' demise? Is Caroline dying too? Would her and Mikael still communicate till then?

Mikael was so unpredictable, it was hard guessing anything he would do.

She hated not having a plan which made this even more dangerous.

* * *

Klaus wasn't kidding when he said Caroline had to shower alone. Though he was in a much lighter mood than when she walked through the doors but she could tell he was still irritated with her.

By the time she was done washing up, she went to her room. Tying her hair up into a loose bun and dressed in a tank top and pajama shorts. She was almost tempted to ask Klaus if she could wear one of his henleys but didn't want to bother him more than she already had.

Klaus stayed in his art studio till Stefan returned with the food, which he then graciously walked up to her after dismissing his henchman for the night.

Klaus didn't like not being in control and Caroline was part of that. Her undying loyalty, he thought, would make her his easiest task but was proved otherwise today.

What was the point of keeping her if she wouldn't even do the little things he asked of her? Killing her and dumping her body in the river would be easier than constantly questioning himself when it came to her.

He enjoyed her company for the time being, he wasn't done just yet. But how could he deny that sickening feeling in his stomach when he found out she wasn't at his house? Realizing his anger towards her was more than just because her defiance.

Klaus actually did contemplate on getting rid of her tonight, but by the time he reached upstairs he noticed his bedroom door open.

Caroline was lying on her back on his king sized bed. Her arms were above her head, exposing skin, and her long legs crossed over the other.

She was so beautiful it physically hurt him.

Caroline was taking a brief nap and didn't hear him walk in till she felt the bed dip and practically jumped off when she noticed him now sitting next to her.

"Klaus! You scared me!" She yelled, now sitting up.

He laughed. "We desperately need to work on your reflexes, love."

She playfully slapped him on the chest but instantly wished she could take it back.

It was difficult not feeling comfortable with him.

"Oh my god you actually got the food?!" Caroline squealed, attempting to lighten the mood when she saw the food cartons on the nightstand.

"Well, I was quite hungry myself so I figured why not." Klaus claimed.

She scoffed. "So if you weren't also hungry you wouldn't have bought me food?"

"Guess we'll never know." Klaus smirked, pulling the sandwich out the carton. "But I have dessert and you don't." He happily teased, pulling out a fresh blood bag from the bag.

Caroline lightly grinned then swallowed, slowly taking the sandwich from his hand. "How sweet of you. I thought you said you didn't like blood bags?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't but I don't feel like going out for a meal tonight. They're not terrible just not my preference, but they occasionally come in handy."

Caroline nervously licked her pink lips as she watched him sip the red liquid out.

She cleared her throat. "Can I try some?"

Her question stunned Klaus that he subconsciously leaned back.

\- _Did she really just ask to try blood? How mental is this girl?_

Was this her way of getting around the question of her being turned into a vampire? Either way, the answer would remain the same.

"You wouldn't like it, love." Klaus dismissed.

"I could. You didn't like it at first but now you love it."

"I wasn't human and I don't necessarily have a choice in the matter now do I?" He spat.

"Klaus-"

"The answer is no, Caroline." Klaus said warningly.

She wasn't helping her case here. It was almost as if everything she did bothered him in some way.

How one outing alone could shift his mood so drastically was ridiculous.

Caroline decided to finally take a bite of her sandwich, not knowing what else to say to him right now.

"Mmm...this is heaven." She moaned as she chewed her food.

Klaus' face relaxed as he sat up next to her, now eating his sandwich as well. He agreed that this was the best grilled cheese he's had in a long time.

That certainly dissolved some of the tension between them.

"I still can't believe we just had sex in your kitchen. You're turning me into a freak." Caroline joked in between bites.

Klaus shrugged. "Freaks have more fun besides, I've done it in far worse places."

Caroline's eyebrows raised. "Really? Do tell, actually don't. I don't want to hear stories about you screwing other girls." She wrinkled her nose.

Klaus chuckled. "Always so jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I'm possessive. There's a difference." She mocked.

He rolled his eyes as he bit into the sandwich again.

"I'm not the one who has a list of lovers to last a century, literally." Caroline stated.

She couldn't deny that sometimes she did feel insecure thinking about how many women Klaus has been with throughout his life. Though she was the one he was devoted to now, there had to have been more experienced and gorgeous women that have caught his eye.

A man went down on her for the time just a few days ago for christ sake.

Klaus turned to her carefully as she contained eating her food. "Does that honestly bother you? That I've fucked other women before you?"

Caroline wasn't expecting him to actually care about this which left her unprepared of how to respond.

The smallest comment could tick him off.

She swallowed. "It doesn't bother me, I'm not an idiot. I didn't go into this thinking you were a virgin..." She picked at the crust of the bread. "It's just intimidating sometimes, sleeping with someone who's so experienced and has been with other women who are just as good and much better than me."

Klaus chuckled. "Oh love. You degrade your effect on me in the bedroom too often, it's criminal."

That made her smile wide.

Caroline scooted closer to him on the bed. "I'm that good, huh?" She nibbled on her bottom lip in a seductive manner.

Klaus sighed before leaning in to peck her quickly on the lips. "You're amazing. Best I ever had. Sensational. Never have I experienced such wonders." He teased.

Now he was just milking it.

"You're such a jerk!" Caroline laughed, attempting to push him against the chest but Klaus caught her hand with one of his.

Their eyes met as intensely as ever with breaths of passion colliding between their bodies, radiating from them both.

He pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to tell you how amazing or beautiful you are everyday to make you feel better about yourself, that's not my job." He sternly said. "You already know that, I've told you plenty of times before even during our sessions at Arkham. The fact that I had to practically be dragged away from you this morning proves how hard it is not to even touch you. You know what you do to me, Doctor Quinzel. We wouldn't be where we are now if you didn't so please do not insult me by acting as if otherwise because you're threatened by women I can't even remember from years ago, let alone a century."

Wow.

Um...wow.

"Wow." Caroline breathlessly said.

She wasn't sure whether he was saying that about her in general or the blood thirsty sex addict he turned her into. Either way, HE JUST CALLED HER BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING.

Trying to fight down her smile and blush, Caroline spoke. "Why are you being romantic? I thought you were mad at me?"

"Do you want me to stay mad at you?" He questioned.

Caroline pressed her lips together. "I was planning on giving you a piece of my mind too, you know?"

He huffed a laugh. "Is that so?"

She lightly grinned.

Klaus sighed as he set his half eaten sandwich back in the carton. "Caroline, you're not a prisoner. I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want but when you say you'll follow my orders I'm expecting you to keep your word."

Caroline nodded. "I know, and I usually don't mind. I want to be with you Klaus, you know I do but what happened to us doing things together? Like the Ray Sutton thing? I was great at that."

"That was to give you the feel of what it meant to be with me."

"Yeah, a life style that I enjoy a lot but mainly because I get to share it with you." She interrupted. "The kill is thrilling when I know you're watching me, beating men to a pulp or the games we'd play. Do you remember our games Klaus, how much fun we had?" She suggestively asked.

How could he forget?

He smirked. "It's in the peak of my memory."

"Ugh stop making fun of me!" Caroline whined which only made his smirk grow.

She quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and contently sighing at the feel of hands securely on her hips.

Thankfully he didn't push her off.

"I love going out with you as much as I enjoy staying in with you." Caroline said as she pushed her fingers through his curls then settled her arms around his neck. "But, I can't just stay here in this mansion by myself all day every day while you're out doing your thing. I can't. I need interaction, I need more."

Klaus gazed at her, loosening her hair from the bun and pushing strands behind her ears gently.

"Are you even listening to me?" Caroline asked.

"Mhmm." Klaus hummed, sitting up to kiss her cheek.

"Klaus..."

"Caroline..." He smirked, kissing her other cheek.

A small smile snuck up on her face at his unexpected affection.

"You're doing a terrible job at being mad." She tilted her head back when his lips ventured to her neck.

He pulled away. "Well, if you want I could just kill you."

Something told her he wasn't 100% joking.

With a wicked smile she bent down her head to capture his lips with hers.

Klaus' cold hands resting on her hips and seeping up to the hem of her tank.

Caroline moaned as she pulled away from him. "I'm serious Klaus. Can you at least consider it please? I don't even have to do anything I just can't stay in this house anymore or I'll go insane!"

"Well, we can't have that now can we? You're insane enough as it is." Klaus jokingly claimed.

Caroline shot him an offended glare but Klaus kissed her before she could say anything.

This evening turned out a lot better than she anticipated.

She was still alive, for example.

"Is that a yes?" Caroline whispered against his lips.

Klaus sighed into another passionate exchange. Their lips softly moving together as Klaus pulled her body more against his.

"How about tonight?" He offered.

Caroline jerked her head back.

The vampire smirked. "Me and Stefan were going to meet with one of my clients at 10."

She rolled her eyes at the mention of the henchman.

"Don't start, love." He ordered.

"Fine." She huffed. "What client exactly?"

"I need new potential business partners given that I've killed all my previous ones." Klaus casually explained.

The curious blonde slowly nodded. "And where do I fit into tonight's plans?"

"We're meeting at a club, so I'm sure you can find a way to keep yourself occupied." He smirked.

That was the biggest innuendo.

"I'm sure I will." She teased with a quick yet passionate kiss.

Caroline was actually going out with Klaus tonight. She was getting out of the house and gliding through the underground with her Hades.

The only catch was that they likely wouldn't actually be together during the night but at least they were in the same place, and he would be watching her.

Caroline finally came up from air smiling wide. "Thank you, babe! Thank you! Thank you!" She kissed him with each praise.

Klaus figured she'd get off his back about not taking her anywhere if he made this exception. He was actually even looking forward to showing her off tonight and making up for not having her all day.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He grinned.

"I missed that sexy accent." She moaned before briefly kissing his red lips.

Caroline crinkled her nose. "Okay, there was a guy I met earlier today and nothing happened, but he called me 'sweetheart' and it got to me more than it should have. All I could think about was you."

Why was she volunteering information to Klaus about meeting other men?

His face instantly hardened. "What guy?"

She sighed, grabbing his face in between her hands, caressing his stubble with her thumb. "Just some guy who's new in town. Why, are you jealous?"

"Not particularly but I know about everyone living in this city and keep an even closer eye on those who mess with you." He stated.

"Calm down. It was nothing like that. He was charming and he's actually looking forward to meeting you. My man is famous." Caroline giggled kissing Klaus' unmoving lips.

She pulled back to examine his blank expression.

"Did you find him attractive, love?" Klaus slowly asked.

Caroline lowered her brows. "He looked like any other guy but no one has me but you, okay? Can you relax?" She smiled while Klaus' face remained hard.

Maybe, just maybe he felt slightly insecure. He was use to being the only one who could take an interest in Caroline.

Caroline was undoubtedly beautiful, so there should be no shocker that she had admirers. Hell, he's killed any man that's even looked her way. But she was _his_ and even entertaining the thought of her seeking pleasure from someone else boiled his blood.

Klaus pushed her hands away from his face. "Don't tell me to relax, Caroline."

Was he honestly this jealous of a guy he's never seen and she doesn't even care about?

Egos.

She snatched her wrists out of his grip. "You're getting upset over nothing. If anything he just made me want to get back to you sooner. That's it."

Klaus annoyingly huffed, leaning back against the headboard.

"He kinda reminded me of you in a way. With his accent, flirting and odd pet names." Caroline claimed, tracing her fingertips on his lips.

Klaus huffed. "Sounds like a prick."

"Then definitely like you!" Caroline sarcastically said.

He wasn't amused but Caroline surely was.

"Look, I don't like seeing girls fall over you every night and day either. Price of us both being incredibly gorgeous beings. I guess." She proudly claimed.

"Hmm, especially since the last woman that gazed my direction had her face bashed in." Klaus smiled.

"She stopped looking, didn't she?" Caroline sassed.

"And now I have to get you a new gun."

"It was worth it." She wickedly grinned at the equally pleased vampire.

Klaus liked that side of Caroline. Her possessive nature matched his just right.

He liked her inner monster. The monster he created.

Caroline passionately melted her lips with Klaus'. Grinding her hips into his slowly as her tongue tasted his and her hands grabbed his face.

Klaus pulled her against him tightly, their chests pressing on each other's and one of his hands grabbing her waist while the other was buried in her blonde locks.

The room was filled with just their pleasurable moans.

"You're mine Caroline." He sternly whispered against her swollen pink lips.

She nodded. "I'm yours. I only want you, okay? I would never be anyone else's. Please know that's never gonna change." Caroline reassured with another heated kiss.

It was nice to see that Klaus had insecurities too, even if he tried claiming it as just possession.

He was afraid of losing her.

But as if she wasn't making it obvious enough, the only thing that could separate them was death. He wasn't losing her and she wasn't leaving him.

They kissed again before Caroline hurriedly climbed off his lap.

"Okay I need to shower again." She happily informed as she got off the soft bed.

"Love, you just took one."

"I also wasn't expecting to go anywhere tonight so now I need to use my special body wash."

Klaus simply sighed and rested his head back while Caroline ran around the room like a blonde moo head.

"I'm so excited! I need to pick out something to wear!" She squealed, pecking Klaus in the lips one last time before rushing to her bedroom to pick out one of the many dresses Klaus already had stored in her closet.

* * *

 **So...?**

 **A couple of notes: Elena doesn't know about the relations between Mikael and Klaus but she clearly knows they're both vampires.**

 **Caroline has only seen Mikael's name a few times when she looked through Klaus' journal entries but she has assumed he's either long gone or dead which is why she didn't put two and two together when they met.**

 **A lot of Klaus' feelings towards Caroline are becoming a tad more clear for him which is not necessarily a good thing.**

 **The next chapter will start where this one left off, and if you've seen Suicide Squad then you can have a good guess how the club scene would be ;)**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	12. Got A Burning Desire For You, Baby

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but college is unfortunately a thing.**

 **I love all your feedback and take some into consideration so it is very helpful, thank you!**

 **The chapter's title isn't a line from the chapter but I was listening to Burning Desire by Lana Del Rey while writing this (one of my favs) and definitely describes Caroline with Klaus. haha**

 **This is kinda a filler chapter but meant to emphasize the dynamic of Klaus and Caroline's twisted relationship. If you have seen Suicide Squad, this scene should seem familiar. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Every Saturday night I seem to come alive for you, baby_  
 _Santa Monica, I'm racing in the lights for you, baby_  
 _I drive fast, radio blares, have to touch myself to pretend you're there_  
 _Your hands were on my hips, your name is on my lips_  
 _Over over again, like my only prayer._

 _\- Lana Del Rey_

* * *

Klaus' eyes were glued to a vibrant dancing Caroline across the room of the club.

It took about an hour for them both to get made up and dressed before Stefan brought the SUV around to drive the couple to one of Klaus' night clubs, Vixon.

Tonight was supposed to be a night of business. Klaus and Stefan were to meet with one of Mikael's 'associates' to find out why he was in Gotham and how he connected to the GCPD. But after the semi confrontation with Caroline earlier, to get her off his back, Klaus figured bringing her would dull out her whining.

He let her go on the dance floor, alone, while he and Stefan sat in the booth waiting for his guest. As long as Caroline stayed in his view, and she definitely did.

The vampire practically drooling as his girl seductively swung around the pole on stage.

Her gold and black diamond shaped halter mini dress with black stilettos exposing her long ivory legs, left little to the imagination. Usually that would irk Klaus, knowing other people would be lusting over her. But she looked so damn sexy, he couldn't find it in himself to care for the moment.

Caroline's sensuous hips swayed and body rolled, her hands running through her blonde curls as she allowed herself to get lost in the sultry music blasting through the club. When she wasn't on the pole, she was in the cage or she was keeping her hands occupied with other dance partners.

He could tell she was teasing him, each time she would gaze in his direction. Trapping her cherry red lips between her pearly whites and venturing her hands up and down her body while staring directly into his eyes from afar.

Though there was a crowd full of people watching her, she was only dancing for him. Her every bump and grind meant to spark a reaction in his unmoving eyes.

Klaus was like a predator ready to pounce on its prey, a wolf determined to claim its mate.

A small smirk crossed her face when she noticed Klaus' eyes briefly flash gold.

Eyes full of filthy promises for later.

Stefan was standing just outside of the booth, on the look out for their 'client' while Klaus occupied himself by undressing Caroline with his eyes.

The henchman chuckled to himself as he watched the two of them.

Decades of working for Klaus and never has he witnessed nor imagined his cold hearted boss being in this situation.

Of course Klaus has had his conquests in the past but they were simply means to an end, nothing compared to what he has with Caroline. Wanting, desiring and craving someone so badly he feels he's gonna lose his mind, more than he already has.

Never would he admit, and Stefan wasn't stupid enough to say, but in his own way Klaus cared about the human girl. Whether that'd be just for sex, boredom or something deeper. This blonde girl belonged to him and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her anytime soon.

Stefan took off his sunglasses when he spotted Mikael's guy walking over to their area.

He would be lucky if Klaus didn't kill him for being late.

Stefan waved over for the guy to come towards their table, Klaus still oblivious to the exchange.

The man finally approached the table. He was rather short, 5'8 the most, slicked down black hair and dressed in a navy blue suit. His appearance was laughable given their setting.

"You're James?" Stefan winced.

"And you're Stefan." He smiled back.

The henchman rolled his eyes. "Introductions aren't necessary."

James nodded before looking over at Klaus who wasn't paying attention to either of them.

"Klaus, finally we meet." The man excitedly said, reaching his hand out.

"He doesn't shake hands." Stefan commented, aggressively swatting the man's hand away. "Sit down."

James huffed, stepping inside to take a seat across from Klaus.

He gulped, feeling the heat from Stefan's intense glare and wondering why Klaus still hasn't acknowledged him.

His question was answered when he spotted Caroline on the dance floor, star struck and at loss for words. He quickly looked away before Stefan noticed.

No such luck.

The man cleared his throat, focusing back on Klaus. "Mr. Mikaelson on behalf of everybody, welcome back. And sir can I just start off saying what an honor it is to finally meet you. You are the biggest name in not only Gotham but all of New York."

"Stefan?" Klaus finally spoke, still focused on his girl who was now dancing with another woman.

She roughly pressed the woman's body back against the cage, hands staying on her hips and eyes glued on Klaus'.

He was practically fuming on the inside.

"Yeah, boss?" Stefan replied.

Klaus smirked at her toying with him.

She was lucky he had business to attend to.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take James' head out my arse." He grinned, turning to face the man in front of him. "I already have one person taking residence there..." briefly glancing at the teasing blonde. "I don't think it's big enough for another, so let's get down to business shall we." He interlocked his fingers.

Stefan pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh.

James' face turned crimson. "Right, of course. Well, I guess what do you wanna know first?"

"How exactly do you know Mikael? You don't seem like his usual, acquaintances." Klaus eyed the man from head to toe.

"Well I don't usually say my profession out loud but since you're, _you_..." He stated, not amusing Klaus. "Anyways, we were both hitmen during a job in Albany was when we first met, kinda accidentally crossed paths during a job."

Klaus raised a curious brow.

"We lured there to kill each other but decided to team up instead, split our profits in half with each other."

"So now you're willingly going against your incredibly deadly business partner?" Klaus questioned.

"Former business partner. I cut ties when I found out he wasn't giving me my fair cut." James scoffed.

The vampire chuckled. "Playing fair was never his strong point."

"Neither is loyalty apparently, which is why I have no trouble going over his head. How do you know him again?"

"You don't get to ask questions. We ask, you answer." Stefan blurted.

James nodded. "Is he the one living up your ass?" Pointing at the big haired vampire.

Before Klaus could even entertain a reply Stefan grabbed the back of James' head and roughly collied it with the armrest of his seat.

An amused Klaus sat back sipping on his bourbon while James' screech was muffled by the loud music.

"What the hell, man?" He yelled.

Stefan shrugged. "You don't know when to shut up." Sitting back in place.

"So much for decent hospitality." James muttered, gulping back a shot of Jack before staring off.

Klaus chuckled. "Stefan's always had a temper."

"Clearly." He shot back another drink, already feeling more hot and loose.

Klaus curiously tilted his head when James glanced over at Caroline, again.

Even through the loud music, Klaus heard the man's deep groans as his eyes followed Caroline's every move.

"God, she's so sexy." James mumbled.

Klaus didn't respond, still casually sitting back in his seat drinking from his glass as if he didn't hear a thing. Noticing James' hand discreetly brush over his clothed cock to seek some relief.

First instinct, reach down his throat and pull out all his organs. But he restrained for the moment, curious of how far James would take his basic desires.

Legs uncrossed and chilling bourbon on his lips, Klaus cautiously observed.

"You're a lucky man, she's a bad bitch." He muttered under his breath.

Klaus' stomach dropped and his body tensed.

He set his drink down carefully on the glass table, intertwining his fingers together again and scooting up in his seat.

\- _Not yet. Not yet._

"You're admiring my girl." Klaus dryly commented, snapping James out of his haze.

The now nervous man blinked out of his salacious thoughts, gulping. "Klaus-"

He put his hand up to stop his potential rambling. "Not necessary mate, she's a beautifully electric woman. Anyone with proper vision could see that and I assure you, you're not the only one." He smirked.

A confused James said nothing as Klaus spoke, them both staring back at the swaying blonde.

Roaming her hands up her body, over her breasts then seductively combing her fingers through her hair.

\- _Minx_

Klaus thought, intently eyeing the man across from him then glaring back at her.

"My Caroline, truly one of a kind. Daring, sexy and fun." He rasped. "She keeps me satisfied and serves much needed relief. Truly exquisite in all ways."

James simply nodded, licking his lips as Caroline stared at them.

The vampire cleared his throat and tightened his fingers together.

Klaus faced him. "You want her. No, no I know you do mate no point in being shy about it." He devilishly grinned when James shook his head.

Stefan shifted his eyes between both men.

"My Caroline..." He repeated. "She loves being desired, the center of affections. She can be a bit of a tease but always delivers in full, never have I experienced a dull night since finding her."

The dark haired man grinned and nodded along to Klaus' words.

"What would you say, if I allowed you one night?"

James' eyes widened. "Sir?"

He shrugged. "I'm setting down a big offer for you here, James. A night to do what you please with her no questions asked, Caroline is very open minded."

He hesitated. "I-I don't know. I don't wanna burn any bridges."

"Now, would I offer this if I wasn't okay with it?" Klaus reasoned.

James was still skeptical.

Klaus sighed, scooting up in his seat. "I can sense how much you want her just from your look. I can tell you how and where she likes to be touched, where are her weak spots that bring her right to the edge and see stars. Isn't that what you want James? To make her feel like that?"

Stefan raised a curious brow.

James licked his dry lips. "I mean...but she's your girl."

"Yet you see how generous I'm being." He grinned.

The dark haired man smirked. "I thought you wanted to discuss Mikael?"

Klaus scoffed. "You'll be much more relaxed to talk business afterwards, I assure you." He winked before standing up, whistling out for Caroline's attention.

She finally looked his direction and hurried over, the crowd opening a pathway for her.

Benefits of knowing the owner.

Caroline was sweaty and lipstick half off but no less lively as she approached Klaus's private booth.

Her curls still bouncy and body chain rattling as she skipped over, carefully observing all 3 men when she arrived.

Hopping on top of the booth and swinging her long legs around, her dress hiking up with a wide smile. "Hey babe." She beamed.

Klaus genuinely smiled, both shocked when he stood to kiss her cheek. "Hello, love."

Caroline licked her teeth displeasingly at the unfamiliar man gawking over her. "Who's your friend?"

Klaus smirked, caressing her thigh. "This is James, the client I was meeting."

"Right...hi James." She smiled.

He nodded back.

"You see, James here is in a bit of a dilemma given that he has not been able to keep his eyes off you since walking in here."

Caroline smirked, her eyes switching back and forth between Klaus and the other man.

"With that distraction, no business can get done so I offered him...your assistance. You can be a good girl for me, can't you love?"

Caroline nodded without hesitation, biting her lip. "Yes, sir."

James was in such disbelief he couldn't react immediately.

Klaus and Caroline exchanged devilish expressions as he helped her down from the booth.

The seductive blonde lightly moaned as she straddled James' lap, her mini dress hiking up again.

Both legs on each side of his hips. "You're cute."

Her hands wandered down his clothed chest and a glint was present in her eyes when he settled his on her hips.

Loosening the buttons on his shirt. James was frozen.

Sitting up straight, palms pressed against his chest.

Completely dull body build compared to Klaus'.

His breath hitched when she bent her head lower, fiery gaze burned his skin.

"You want me?" She whispered, her cool breath hitting his chapped lips. Bringing one of her hands up to caress the side of his face. "I'm all yours." Purring in his ear.

The cold feel of the rings on each of her fingers set a chill on his skin.

James was tempted to lower his hands down her body, his cock aching.

Klaus was still just standing there, watching them both carefully which made the other man more than uncomfortable.

"Are you sure about this?" James asked Klaus again.

Caroline furrowed her brows. "What, you don't want me?" She questioned, leaning back.

He frantically shook his head. "No, no, I mean yes! I do-"

"No, you don't or you wouldn't be so hesitant." She persisted.

Klaus smirked.

"Caroline-"

"If you don't want me fine, don't waste my time then." She childishly spat, climbing off of him.

"Hey-"

When James attempted reaching out for her Caroline caught his hand mid air, twisting his wrist causing a streak to slip from his lips.

"God damnit! What the hell!" He yelled.

"You were getting a bit grabby, James." She pouted, practically throwing his hand before walking over to sit in Klaus' seat.

"Damnit, first your bodyguard now this! Control your lady Mikaelson." James winced.

Klaus put his hand over his heart in innocence. "Lady?" Glanced at Caroline. "I thought she was a 'bitch'?"

The other man's face instantly drained of color the moment the degrading term left Klaus' mouth.

His stomach felt full of acid and mouth went dry.

He gulped, resting his hand in the other.

Klaus sat across from him again, next to a grinning Caroline sipping on a martini.

Stefan put his sunglasses back on.

"Klaus-"

"James, James, James..." Klaus repeated, pouring whiskey in three shot glasses. "We could have had quite the partnership but you, as many others, seem to misplace my hospitality."

"I barely touched her! She was doing all of it, not me."

Caroline stuck her tongue out.

Klaus nodded. "But you did. Even now through your scared state, you desire for her."

Caroline twirled one of her curls around her finger, anticipating for Klaus to speed this along.

James gulped, scooting away. "Klaus, I will give you everything you need to know about Mik-"

"We've passed plea bargains at this point don't you think, mate?"

Klaus' voice was soft but held a dark agenda it even gave Stefan chills.

"I meant no disrespect, okay? I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry? You'll never do it again?" Klaus taunted, searching for James' eyes that avoided his.

The vampire reveling in the fear he was invoking in this man.

He tapped his fingertips against his chin. "Hmm, I don't know. Does he seem sorry to you, love?"

Caroline shook her head. "Not at all."

She loved their games.

"Please, I swear I am. I don't want her. I don't! She's your girl." James pleaded, throwing his hand in the air in innocence.

"At least you're right about that."

He muttered, not giving James a moment to respond before a bullet was engraved between his eyes.

Stefan nor Caroline jumped, neither surprised by the power of a gun or the man who held it.

Caroline actually began laughing as she finished off her drink.

Klaus threw the weapon against James' deceased body in frustration. Blood dripping down the wound.

He heavily sighed, trying to brush off his anger just in time to catch the drunk blonde who gracefully fell into his lap.

Her lips already on his, full of urgency and passion now straddling his lap.

They both moaned into the kiss, Caroline threading her fingers through his curls and rocking her hips into his.

Klaus pulled her hair into a tight fist as he pressed his tongue deeper into her mouth.

"That was so hot." She mumbled against his lips. "You're really trying to make it up to me, aren't you?"

"I believe that was more for my own pleasure than yours, love." Klaus corrected, lowering his hands to her backside. "But are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

She nodded. "I am, very much. But I want to be with you. We haven't been together all day or night."

He desperately wished to tug on her pouty bottom lip with his fangs.

"Well if memory serves, that's on you love for desiring to be the city's rebel for the day."

She sighed.

"However, you weren't all alone tonight. You seem to have been indulging in other company quite well." Klaus referencing to the multiple people Caroline was entertaining earlier.

She giggled, wiggling around on top of him. "That's because I knew you were watching me."

\- _Always so jealous._

He groaned when she brushed over his aching tip. "I was."

"And...did you like what you saw?" She teased, kissing his bottom lip lightly.

Klaus pretended to contemplate. "If you mean did I like watching you dance for me, then yes. Far as you dancing with other people, no."

Caroline huffed. "Whatever..."

She hissed when Klaus squeezed her hip.

"Sorry...whatever, _sir_." Caroline playfully emphasized the dominate title. "Oh and when did we start role playing?"

"You don't like it?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "No I do, a lot actually. I've just never done it before though. I really had prudes for boyfriends before you."

Klaus cursed. "I'm no prude nor your boyfriend.

Caroline hummed, kissing him instead. "Dance with me."

"I don't dance, love."

"That's not what you said last time."

Recalling to their first night out together.

Her annoyance had no bounds.

"Fine if you want to be technical..." Klaus hissed. "I don't dance unless I feel like it." He corrected.

She matched his rolling eyes. "You're so difficult sometimes."

"Part of my charm." He grinned.

"At least you killed that piece of trash for me. That was very sweet of you."

Klaus' eyebrow knotted in a curve.

"You killed him because he insulted me." Caroline clarified for him.

Shaking his head. "No, I killed him because he was an arse." He corrected her again.

"Who disrespected me." She added.

"Who wanted what's mine." He fought back.

"I'm not a piece of property."

Klaus chuckled, cupping her buttocks and pressing her closer to his body. "Never said you were, sweetheart but it doesn't mean I won't kill any man, or woman, who has a mere thought about you."

"Even if it was Stefan?" Caroline smirked, making the henchman annoyingly scoff.

The two were so wrapped in each other to notice Stefan witnessing all their foreplay.

Not to mention she took pleasure in embarrassing him.

"I'm not in this." Stefan said, standing up from his seat and exiting the private area.

A victorious grin crossed her face for getting rid of Klaus' boy scout.

The alcohol making her brave.

Turning back to face the handsome man. "Admit you were insulted that he insulted me." She persisted.

He shot her an unamused expression. "We're not doing this here, Caroline."

"So later?"

"Definitely not."

She sat back in her position. "Seriously? It would literally kill you to admit you care about me, even a little bit."

"It just might."

James' degrading remark towards Caroline is what set him off, he actually had no intention of killing anyone for the hour.

James was purposely forward and out of line, as if he didn't learn anything from being around Mikael, probably weren't even real business partners.

Did that mean he cared about her just because he demeaned a word disrespectful? No, then everybody in the world would care about everybody and that's ridiculous.

"What are you going to do with the body?" She sighed.

Klaus shrugged. "Toss it like the others."

"Hmm..." Caroline hummed, tracing her fingers on his clothed chest.

Clearly she had something on her mind and Klaus was too wound up and impatient to riddle through her head.

"What now?" He huffed.

"I was just wondering...why you didn't feed on him." She shyly asked.

Klaus' eyebrow hiked up. "You're joking?"

The things this girl had rattling through her mind was so random, it was fascinating.

"I just...it's been awhile and I know you have to feed to survive."

"Get to the point, love." He rushed.

She sucked on her bottom lip. "Why did you stop doing it when I'm around now?

Klaus rested his head back, sighing. "Caroline, it was just a quick kill."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why don't you feed in front of me anymore?" She insisted. "You use to and I like watching you, it doesn't bother me if that's what you're worried about."

"I think I'm plenty aware that you're not squeamish but are we actually having a debate on why I don't feed from humans in front of you?"

"Not every conversation is a debate, Klaus. Civil discussions exist." She informed, twirling his necklaces between her fingers.

"Not with me."

"Clearly."

Her sarcastic tone and demanding demeanor threw him off and frankly, he wasn't a fan of it.

She disobeyed him enough today by running around the city unsupervised like a madwoman.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose to contain himself. "You're absolutely the most mental person I've ever known." He growled.

Caroline grinned against his jawline. "I'll hold that compliment like a badge of honor." Nipping the skin then trailing her lips to his ear.

Even he couldn't resist a light chuckle.

Klaus groaned when she began slowly moving on top of him, lightheaded from the friction he'd been desperate to obtain.

"Caroline..." He said through gritted teeth.

"Mmm...you want me Klaus?" She purred in his ear.

\- _Minx._

Explorative hands rising up her body, caressing the flesh underneath her dress.

"You know I do, sweetheart." He hissed when she nipped his jaw.

Giving her some control wasn't too bad.

"I want you too. So much." She breathlessly confessed.

Klaus kissed her lips. "That can be arranged."

She smiled with her teeth between her lips. "Yeah?"

He nodded, raking his eyes down her cleavage. Surprising Caroline by teasing her obviously erect nipples through the fabric.

The things this man could do with his hands was holy as much as it was sinful.

"Mmm..." She moaned and hissed as from his hands working her and their hips continued to move with each other's

Wanting him was an understatement.

Klaus' mouth latching onto her neck and increasing the already heated friction.

Caroline opened her eyes and realized they were dry humping next to James' dead body.

A factor that shouldn't be thrilling but it just turned her in more, reminding her of the actual goal.

Klaus suck on her pulse point, loving to feel her heartbeat against his mouth.

"I want you." He said still gnawing on her flesh like a hungry man.

Caroline reveled in the pressure. "Okay but...can you feed in front of me first? Please." She begged. "And if it's any consolation...I'm _so_ damn horny." She whispered, trapping his earlobe between her teeth.

Dirty talk was still different for Caroline, she had never been this bold in her past relationships. But being with Klaus was no average relationship nor was he an average man. He made her feel unashamed and sexy, his hold on her buttocks and the growl rumbling in his chest proved enough he was just as into it.

The growl grew in Klaus' throat at Caroline's suggestive tone.

Tonight was supposed to be about business and thanks to her, that business didn't fall through.

This girl was ruining him, and the worse part was Klaus didn't know whether it was in a good or bad way.

"Spewing demands, I see. Someone is forgetting their place, again." Klaus murmured into her skin, surprising Caroline with a light smack on her bottom.

\- _That's new._

Caroline gasped from the gentle assault.

Tonight was exploring a side of Klaus, and their relationship, she had yet to see but she was as anxious as she was excited.

She could sense that Klaus was still wound up and bothered, but for some reason, that only made her want to push him more.

"Sorry..." Leaving a kiss behind his ear. "I just miss _seeing_ you."

Wild gold eyes, blood coated fangs and an insatiable hunger was what she missed.

The conflicted vampire hummed against her bare neck, nosing it lightly as he inhaled her scent.

Her blood.

God her blood smelled divine, so fine and rich. Klaus has never desired for someone's more. He could feel her heartbeat, the blood pumping and circulating throughout her body effortlessly.

To say he hasn't fantasized about driving his venomous sharp fangs into her flesh and sucking the life out of her, would be a lie.

What it would taste like? How warm or cold? Is it as potent and addicting as it smelled?

Even with all they've done, there was still so much Klaus wanted to do to Caroline. Just earlier she said she wanted to try the taste of blood, surely him feeding on her wouldn't phase her.

Blood sharing, especially during intimacy, was an intimate act for vampires; an act Klaus has never experienced in the almost two centuries of his existence.

An experience he certainly wasn't sharing with the insane human who was obsessed with him.

No matter how much he may want to.

Klaus wasn't a man who followed demands especially from Caroline but he couldn't deny his current hungry state.

His sensitive gums burning and fangs itching to taste the sweetness of dark blood.

Built up anger and adrenaline still present and demanding.

Caroline was right, he needed to feed. He needed relief that she couldn't even provide him.

Kissing the base of her neck. "Let's dance."

The confused blonde was grinning as she sat back to look at him. "I thought you didn't do dancing?"

"No, I said I don't do dancing if I'm not in the mood, which I now am." Klaus clarified in an orderly tone.

Caroline didn't even hesitate to climb off his lap, fixing her dress back in place when she stood up straight.

She abruptly fixed his clothes when he stood as well, straightening his necklaces out and attempted wiping the blood off his henley.

Like a wife fixing her husband's tie to look presentable before greeting guests. Too close for Klaus' comfort.

He quickly grabbed her wrists, pulling her closer into his chest.

"Stop." Klaus softly commanded, exposing his wild eyes before snapping them to normal.

Caroline wanted to snap back with a smart comment but she's tested Klaus enough tonight, not wanting to push her luck. And he certainly wasn't in the mood anymore.

No matter how fond he might be of her, she had to remember this man was still capable of killing her.

She nodded. Snatching her wrists out his grasp but Klaus grabbed one again as he lead them out the booth tot he dance area, abandoning the deceased body.

The amount of people in the crowd doubled.

Caroline thought it'd be a chore getting to the center, until a path was quickly made for her and Klaus.

Just the sight of her face made that happen. They didn't even notice Klaus with her, like she almost held as much power as he did now.

For the first time, she truly felt like the Queen of Gotham City, with her King right by her side.

She giggled when Klaus twirled her around till they were face to face. Hands resting possessively on her hips while everyone else surrounded.

Hundreds of people in the room but she could only focus on the handsome man in her arms.

The man who was all hers.

She sucked on her bottom lip. "I like the Klaus who is in the dancing mood." Caroline said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you liked all sides of me." He teased back.

She hummed as he kissed up her cheek to her ear.

"I'm actually quite in a hungry mood as well..." He muttered in her ear.

Caroline slightly pulled away to examine Klaus' sinful smirk, his attention gazing directly behind her.

She abruptly turned her head towards his victim of choice.

Pretty redhead with plump red lips and completely out of her comfort zone. The girl looked barely in her twenties, wearing a red mini dress and red pumps.

\- _Why couldn't he ever find a nice man to target?_

She wondered, giving the redhead a death glare.

But this was what she wanted, to see him in his element and partially she was thrilled he changed his mind.

She turned back around to face him.

"Wait here." He demanded.

Caroline nodded, already knowing where he was going.

Shockingly, Klaus aggressively captured her lips, bruising her mouth with his and tangling her curls in his fist.

She moaned in his mouth holding his face between her hands, loving his taste but Klaus quickly pulled away. Caroline was a panting flustered mess but her whines would be useless given that Klaus was already standing behind the redhead.

He flashed his golden smirk while the redhead hung on his every word, smiling like a schoolgirl.

A sting of jealously struck Caroline the way Klaus was looking at the woman.

He always wore his most charming expression and intensified his irresistible dimples whenever hunting for prey. Making these women believe he wanted to devour them, figuratively.

Eyes full of lust and body screaming sex.

Klaus was the whole package.

He was exactly what every woman would want in a man, minus the murder streak. There was no surprise he effortlessly had women by just a stare.

But Caroline couldn't act like it didn't bother her, even if Klaus said everyone but her meant nothing. These women shared an experience with him that she hasn't.

He's never fed on her nor suggested it.

She was unsure how to mention the idea, given his previous reactions.

But she felt like an idiot standing here, watching Klaus be close with another woman.

Their lips were moving but Caroline couldn't hear what they were saying. The redhead was flipping her hair to the side, flirting with her eyes as Klaus brushed his fingertips down her arm.

\- _Whore._

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

Never has she felt such jealously before in her other relationships.

Klaus whispered something in the redhead's ear as they began dancing, her back to his front. One of her hands snuck up around his neck from behind while his arms were around her waist.

Her eyes closed and their bodies were practically glued and in a blink, Klaus' fangs were buried in the her neck.

Caroline's eyes widened in slight paranoia.

Of course she's seen Klaus do this before but not this publicly, in a room full of hundreds of people. But it was as if she was the only one aware this was happening.

No one turned, stared or even glanced.

Klaus showed no mercy as he sucked the life out of her. The grip she had on him tightened then began to loosen as she became weaker.

He never said he was going to kill her but it seemed that's exactly what was happening.

Klaus opened his eyes, briefly detaching his mouth and met them with Caroline's.

The the black veins spiraling underneath the ring of gold around his iris made Caroline instantly squeeze her thighs together.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as he continued to stare at her hungrily, still committed to the limp human in his arms.

The music blaring and Klaus' intense gaze made her blood rush wildly.

It was as if Klaus could sense her need and realizing it matched his.

He detached from the redhead girl who was barely hanging on.

His lips coated in blood, dripping down the corners of his lips and down his chin. Slapping her face a few times so she could open her eyes.

Killing her would be easier but he wanted Caroline more.

"Forget you were here, forget you were with with me. You were drunk dancing alone and had a bad fall while on the dance floor and cut yourself. You are now on your way to the hospital." Klaus compelled when she finally at least squinted her eyes.

She slowly nodded, standing up straight and covering her wounded neck with her hand.

Klaus grinned as she ran towards the exit to seek help. Turning his attention back to his blonde lover who was looking as desperate as he felt.

Without another thought Klaus vamp sped across the room, taking Caroline in his arms till they were in a hallway near the bathrooms.

His hands hot and tight on her hips.

Giggles and laughs carelessly escaped the blonde's lips as people walked by them, trying not to stare.

"Very Tarzan-like of you." She teased.

"Shut up." Klaus muttered before crashing his lips on hers, pushing her back against the cold wall as his body dominated over hers.

Caroline moaned at the intrusion and copper taste of the blood lingering all over his lips.

Klaus pulled away quickly, boring his wild orbs into her frightened blue ones.

He smirked, tilting her chin up with his index finger.

She was frozen when he cuffed her face in his hand.

Caroline didn't know what he was going to do. Her eyes wide as Klaus slowly smeared blood across her lips with his thumb, slightly closing them.

This was oddly erotic, lightly tasting the flavor with a quick swipe of her tongue.

Caroline thought she'd be disgusted or horrified but if anything it was the complete opposite.

He observed her carefully, seeking an expected displeased reaction from her, but nothing.

She nipped at his bloody thumb playfully, making him shutter. The taste of blood seeming to stimulate her the way it did vampires.

\- _Fascinating_.

He thought.

Caroline grabbed his other hand, placing it flat on her shoulder and slowly trailing down her body.

Her blood flavored lip trapped between her teeth as she let his hand wander.

Never dropping eye contact as he ventured over her breasts, down her abdomen and underneath her dress.

She gasped when he cupped her sex through the thin material of her panties, but he could smell _and_ feel her desire for him.

He growled in her ear, rubbing her softly to coax out every moan she could muster.

This was too much.

"Kiss me." Caroline begged.

Not being able to resist any longer, Klaus kissed her inviting lips and quickly slid his tongue in her mouth.

They were both incredibly needy now and desperate for release.

Both their lips still coated with blood as their fiery kisses continued.

Caroline groaned at the odd taste, but welcomed it because she was sharing this moment with Klaus.

He squeezed her hips as if he was trying to claw his way to her skin through the dress. Her slender fingers tugging on his dark blonde curls.

She whimpered when he lowered his face to her neck, filled with kisses, licks and bites.

Klaus' hand still pleasuring her underneath the dress. His finger teasing her entrance slowly made Caroline throw her head back in desire.

Not even minding the on lookers as they walked by. Caroline smirked at their expressions, so envious that the most powerful and beautiful man in the world was claiming her as his in front of everyone.

She tugged his head back passionately kissing his lips again, not being able to keep her hands off him.

Klaus was no better.

His mouth worshipping every part of her skin that was obtainable and hands doing the rest.

Licking blood off her lips. "Is that what you wanted, sweetheart?" He breathlessly asked.

"More or less...but consider me satisfied." Caroline answered with a moan. "I need you to start killing douchebags more often." She smiled into another drugging kiss.

"And you were wrong about me not liking blood. It isn't the worse thing I've tasted." She confessed, smirking as she licked the ring of blood around her mouth.

Klaus' pants tightened at her bold actions. She truly was fascinating even if she was a little crazy.

"You really are insane." He muttered, making Caroline laugh.

She sighed, holding her arms around him and pecking him on the lips. "Thank you for taking me out tonight. I loved every second of it."

Klaus sucked on her bottom lip briefly. "You're welcome, love...but now I want to take you home and have you over my bed."

Caroline smiled back nodding. "Deal but, after your cake."

He stared at her questionably. "What are you talking about?"

"I sorta called the bartender before we left and said I wanted this night to be your official welcome back present. With cake."

"Love, you do realize I've been back for a little over a month right?"

"And I've done nothing to show my gratitude."

\- _Well, besides fucking you every day._

Klaus flinched. "When have you ever seen me eat cake?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can you just let me do something nice for you for once without rejecting it? Let me celebrate you."

Taking her home and ravishing her body till she went numb was his goal but, supposed they could do that later.

Her praise towards him never got old and was flattering. Not the worse idea she's thought of.

He was actually considering negotiations. Wow.

Klaus answered her with a kiss, making the beaming blonde smile against his lips.

Though she usually always found herself happy with him, tonight felt different. He seemed different.

He wasn't being mean to her for starters or pushing her away. All she could feel was her love for him and him letting her.

"Is that a 'yes'?" She asked with another kiss.

Klaus sighed. "Fine but then we're leaving or I'm leaving without you and you can walk back."

Caroline giggled. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Here's those files you wanted, Chief." Damon announced, slapping them on the desk.

Chief Satlzman nodded. "Salvatore?"

The detective turned back around. "Is everything okay with Gordon? She seems on edge lately."

Damon gulped.

The chief wasn't the only one to notice a shift in his partner's attitude. Elena was GCPD's finest but she has been behaving differently lately.

She would arrive to work late, snapped at anyone who tried speaking with her and wasting every second digging up old Klaus Mikaelson cases, though she didn't think he noticed.

Elena didn't like Damon worrying, he knew that, but after all this time being partners they've never hidden anything from each other. They were supposed to have each other's back but it didn't take a genius to realize Elena was being distant.

Damon shrugged shaking his head. "Probably just stressed, you know how she gets overly invested sometimes."

"Yes but-"

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want any Chief? Great." He answered for him, rushing out as soon as possible.

Leaving the office he spotted his suspicious partner walking towards her desk.

She looked normal but certainly occupied by something.

He was almost afraid to know what was going on but he was worried about her.

"You're actually on time today." Damon blurted when he approached her.

Elena curved a brow taking a quick sip of her coffee before sitting. "And hello to you too. What kind of greeting was that?"

"The kind you give to your slacking partner." He teased with a grin which didn't amuse Elena at all.

"I'm busy Damon." She claimed, tugging a strand of her straight dark brown hair behind an ear.

He sighed, apparently being upfront was the best method.

"With what, exactly?" He asked sitting down across from her. "You know you seem to be 'busy' a lot lately yet, I'm your partner and haven't received any of these mysterious tasks."

"I'm not doing this with you." Elena stated, rising from her seat towards the vending machines.

Not taking 'no' for an answer, Damon quickly followed after her blocking her way to the machines.

"Hey!" She growled.

"We're hiding things from each other now. That's how it's gonna be?"

"Damon, stop."

"We've never kept things from each other but lately, your head is elsewhere all the time for god knows what."

She scoffed. "Like you're such an open book."

He glared.

"'We don't hide things from each other'? Really?" She snapped. "I've asked you multiple times what's been going on between you and Rose and you've said nothing."

"Maybe because I want to figure out for myself first why my marriage is falling apart, ever thought of that in your self righteous brain!" He practically screamed.

Elena stood back, noticing the obvious hurt in Damon's tone.

The other officers turned to look at the scene. Damon and Elena grinning it off, pretending to buy something out the machine.

She was growing more frustrated, more with herself than him.

Nervously licking her lips, Elena took a step forward. "I didn't realize things were that bad."

He shrugged staring at the floor.

The brunette stared up towards him. "I'm sorry. I should have never brought her up, it was wrong."

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not." She shook her head. "We can talk about it."

Damon lightly grinned. "I know." Playfully nudging her elbow.

At least some of the tension was gone.

He sighed brushing his fingers through his raven hair. "I care about you, 'Lena. You've been my partner for the past five years and you're my best friend, someone I trust with my life."

She grinned. "I trust you too."

Damon smiled back. "Look I know we all still have our own lives but I'm worried about you, and the Chief is asking questions too."

Her eyes widened. "He is? What did you say?"

"Nothing, of course. But you're notorious for being on point with everything. It does raise suspicion when you suddenly start slacking."

Elena pressed her lips together.

"But clearly there is something you don't want anyone knowing. Hey, you can talk to me." He placed his hand on her shoulder down her arm. "About anything, you know that."

She did know but she also knew how pissed he'll be if she tells him.

Damon was a worrier, one of his best and worst qualities.

Elena tugged a hair strand behind her ear, looking around before gesturing for him to follow her to the closest opened door.

The moment they both walked in, she closed it broke down. "You're going to hate me but let me just get this all out first before you make any further judgments or comments, okay?"

He raised a brow, wondering what she could possibly be hiding from him.

Wiping her sweaty palms on her slacks. "MikaelishereinGotham." She quickly confessed.

"C'mon..."

The brunette took a deep breath. "Mikael is here...in Gotham..."

Damon's ice blue eyes nearly popped out his head at the information. "Elena-"

"I lured him here. I found him and asked him to come back to Gotham after Klaus escaped Belle Reve."

"Elena what the-"

"We've been talking the past couple of weeks; meetings, strategizing..." She continued.

"Stop." Damon interrupted.

"I said wait till-"

"I know what you said but that went out the window the moment you revealed you've been bffs with the devil." He tried whispering.

Elena crossed her arms. "Dramatic much?"

"Stupid much?" He shot back.

At least she already saw this reaction coming.

Damon lowly growled, smacking his hand on the table. "Damnit 'Lena. I told you about Mikael."

"I know! And I know exactly who he is and what he's capable of. I'm not a naive little girl!"

He hysterically chuckled. "You're sure acting like one!"

"Mikael can help me do what you guys are too scared to do."

'"You guys? You're one of us last I checked!"

"That's not what I meant..." She paced around. "But you know the GCPD is full of corrupt cowards. Why do you think Klaus has been prancing around town killing everything in sight? There is no order and no one seems to care!"

"Of course this has to do with your insistent Klaus Mikaelson obsession." He huffed.

Elena scrunched her brows.

"Look, we all know Klaus is a sick fuck alright? Everyone knows and wants him gone just as much as you but you don't see us calling up hitmen who are just as sick and twisted as he is!" He yelled.

"You keep saying that as if this job hasn't taught us enough that actions speak louder than words. This department is doing nothing to get rid of the bad guys while body counts are doubling everyday." She explained.

Damon sighed.

This was typical Elena. She wanted to help people and keep them safe, that's why she became a police officer.

He understood her frustration with Klaus but she let him get under her skin and now she was obsessed with getting him out.

"I know you don't agree..."

"Damn right."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I wouldn't keep anything from you if I wasn't serious."

He wiped his hand over his face. "Your life means more to me than capturing Klaus Mikaelson. Mikael is a smart and unpredictable man..."

"And it's been weeks and I'm fine." She reassured with a small smile.

Damon shook his head. "I don't like this."

Nibbling on her lip she stepped towards him, grabbing his hands in hers. "You don't need to. Just trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" He questioned.

No, no she really didn't.

"Yes." She lied. "When Mikael kills Klaus, he will go back to whatever hole he crawled from and never think about us again."

Clearly there was no talking her out of this, he had to trust her. He had to.

Damon sighed. "What about Klaus' new human puppy? You can't just kill her too."

"This girl admires the ground he walks on. She's hardly innocent."

"Elena." He tried to reason with his stubborn partner.

Caroline went right over Elena's head, completely forgetting she was a factor in this war.

"Don't worry, I never had any intent on hurting the girl. But she is a victim, brainwashed by that psychopath." Elena cringed.

"So you're planning on saving her too?" He asked.

"One task at a time, okay?" She smiled but Damon didn't reciprocate the expression.

Squeezing his hands as her big brown eyes searched for his blue ones. "I need you to trust me, Damon."

He glanced at their joined hands then back at her sternly. "I trust you're making a bad decision and that I can't talk you out of it...just please be careful and come to me if you need help. No more secrets."

"Deal. Thanks Damon." Elena gratefully praised.

"Thank me after we all make it out of this mess alive, okay?" He said with a wink.

Elena nodded with a half smile.

* * *

Against his better judgment and patience, Klaus decided to entertain Caroline's childish 'welcome back' celebration.

She assisted the bartender with bringing out the huge cake she requested to the center of the dance floor, while almost every partygoer crowded around.

Caroline's excitement over something as meaningless as a cake amused him. She was actually less annoying tonight than usual.

There were multiple sparklers on top of the pastry, waiting to be blown out.

This was ridiculous, he gent like a child as the drunk partygoers cheered and laughed including an enthused Caroline.

He hadn't realized it was already past midnight.

Start of a the day, _this_ day. A day he's dreaded for a majority of his life every year.

All he wanted to do was go back home and forget.

To speed the night along, he quickly blew out each sparkler with one blow. The crowd cheered, especially the perky drunk blonde on his arm leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek.

"So, did you like your surprise?" Caroline happily asked, swinging her arms around his neck.

He didn't even notice how much time passed between him blowing out the sparklers and now.

Everyone already dispersed and gone to their usual activities full of drinking and dancing.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Shockingly, I wasn't displeased."

"I get an 'A' for effort." She beamed pecking his lips. "What's wrong?" Noticing his off demeanor.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

Caroline didn't buy his nonchalant response but decided not to pry, tonight was going too perfectly.

She hummed pressing her chest against his. "I would very much like to be taken over your bed now, _sir_." Licking the lingering blood drop of his nose tip.

Klaus smirked at the innocence in her voice, also loving her commitment to their impromptu role playing for the night.

"Gladly. Wait here while I grab a drink first, hm?" He instructed.

Surprisingly given her rebellious streak today, Caroline did as he asked with a sinister smile hanging on her lips as they detached.

Klaus motioned Stefan to watch her while he made his way to the bar, in need of a relaxer.

The bartender poured him a glass of the best whiskey.

He stood, leaning against the wooden bar as he downed one glass and quickly asked for another.

A sudden chill crept up Klaus' spine the moment the cold ring of the glass touched his rosy lips.

His eyes widened and body tensed in caution as he completely froze. Klaus could feel his insides stirring, his heartbeat shattering through his ears and breath being snatched.

Fear.

Klaus couldn't recall the last time he ever felt fear, it was almost a foreign concept.

The threatening presence drew closer, and closer till it was directly behind a cautious Klaus.

Hesitantly, he turned his body and gasped as subtly as possible.

For the first time Klaus felt at a loss for words.

"Nothing. You have nothing to say to me after all this time."

Klaus pressed his lips together, on the verge of panic.

"Ignoring those superior to you is rude, Niklaus. I know I taught you better than that."

The worse day of the year with the worse person he's ever encountered couldn't be a coincidence.

He felt he was in the same nightmare he's been reliving every night.

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throats and fisted his hands till he felt his nails pierce his palms.

"Mikael..."

* * *

 **And it begins...**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	13. Happy Birthday Niklaus

**I'M BACK! HAPPY NEW YEAR (THE YEAR OF KLAROLINE)**

 **I'm so sorry fort he long hiatus, finals were kicking my ass last semester but I have some breathing room now and I was anxious to update. I missed this story as much as the rest of you so thank you loyal readers/reviewers for sticking around!**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

 **New York 1852**

 _"I hate dressing up." Klaus whined as his mother tightened his tie._

 _"Enough, Niklaus. And stop fidgeting." She smacked his hand away. "Now look how handsome you are in your suit. You'll look so dashing for the luncheon this weekend." Esther praised, as she finished dressing a young Klaus before spinning him around towards the full length mirror._

 _He pouted. Hated always having to dress up to impress his father's business partners, which was often._

 _"Do you think father will like it?" Klaus timidly asked._

 _Esther rewarded him a warm grin in the mirror, lightly gripping his arms. "Of course he will. You're practically his spitting image."_

 _The young boy pressed his lips together. "Do you think he remembers today?"_

 _Her grin suddenly dropped. "Niklaus..." She sighed._

 _"But he promised! He said if I stayed out of trouble we would do something special today, just me and him!" Klaus exclaimed._

 _Esther sympathetically sighed, her young son's desperation made her want to cry. Her heart sank._

 _Klaus was so sensitive and caring, too sensitive. She didn't want to break his heart more than it already was but better she than her husband._

 _Bending down to his level, she turned him to face her and gripping his arms lightly. "I know how badly you want to spend time with your father but, now just isn't a good time."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"With all these business deals he's trying to close, he just has a lot on his mind at the moment. He can't be bothered with distractions right now." Esther explained._

 _"But we're family, right?" Klaus innocently asked._

 _She briefly grinned. "Of course and we always will be but, family can be distracting too. And there's nothing your father cares more about than supporting this family."_

 _Klaus slowly nodded._

 _Even though he was only 10 years old, he wasn't stupid. He knew his mother was attempting to not make him feel worse than he already was. His father deliberately did not want to spend time with him, it wasn't just today either._

 _It never made sense to Klaus why his father treated him differently than his other siblings. Why he had to beg for attention instead of it being granted unconditionally?_

 _"Hey." Esther lifted his chin up in her hand. "He loves you, in his own way, he loves us all. You just need to be patient with him Niklaus, he only wants what's best for you alright?"_

 _"Okay." Klaus said softly._

 _"And I love you." She softly claimed._

 _Klaus smiled back at his mother, rare of hearing those words spoken in their home let alone towards him._

 _"Always and forever. Never forget that."_

 _The boy nodded again. "I know, mother."_

 _She kissed the top of his head before quickly rushing off to the next room. Klaus was puzzled until she returned with her hands behind her back and a smile across her face._

 _Esther revealed the chocolate cupcake in her hand with one lit candle on top stuffed in the icing._

 _Klaus wanted to frown at the obvious last minute gesture, from his own mother, but it was the thought that mattered. No one else gave him anything._

 _She sang to him, soothing his despair with her calming voice till she was directly in front of him. Playfully poking his nose, making Klaus giggle as she bent down again and handed him the dessert._

 _"Happy birthday, Niklaus."_

* * *

Klaus felt like a deer in headlights.

The man in front of him glared at him wickedly, already knowing his effect was still effective.

"Nothing. You have nothing to say to me after all this time."

Klaus pressed his lips together, on the verge of panic.

"Ignoring those superior to you is rude, Niklaus. I know I taught you better than that."

The worse day of the year with the worse person he's ever encountered couldn't be a coincidence.

He felt he was in the same nightmare he's been reliving every night.

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat and fisted his hands till he felt his nails pierce his palms.

"Mikael..."

"It's been a long time, boy."

Klaus gulped. "Not long enough apparently."

He grinned. "Word on the streets, you managed to make a swift escape from Arkham, again, and Belle Reve. I would say I'm impressed but they don't have a good track record with attentive guards."

Klaus pressed his lips together.

"Come on, have a drink with me for old time sakes." Mikael offered but Klaus stayed still.

He shrugged taking a seat at the bar."Suit yourself."

"I'd ask what you're doing here but I don't actually care." Klaus claimed, finally managing to speak.

"Really? I think you care quite a bit, given how you are contacting people I use to associate with. Great work on James however, he was always a little prick." Mikael murmured, calling the bartender over.

Klaus felt paralyzed.

Knowing Mikael was her was one thing but being in his presence again? Him bold enough to confront him like this? Klaus almost forgot how intimidating it all was.

He subtly looked in the distance, spotting Stefan by the door trying to talk down a restless Caroline.

She stomped her foot on the ground, and crossed her arms. The music and crowd of people made it difficult for him to hear what she was yelling in Stefan's face, but he had a good idea.

"Eyeing your precious Caroline, Niklaus?" Mikael smugly asked, sipping on his scotch as Klaus eyes widened in confusion.

He turned his head so fast, he thought he might get whiplash.

\- _How the fuck did he know her name?_

"Pretty little thing, beautiful to be exact." Mikael continued. "How on earth did you make that happen?"

Klaus clenched his fist tightly.

Why was he feeling defensive? Protective? Why did he want to rip his head off for even knowing her existence?

"And that henchman of yours, loyal to a fault. How you managed to get anyone to think you're worthy enough of loyalty is beyond me."

Klaus smirked, walking towards him. "So during your little game of detective, I guess you failed to realize that I'm also the king of this city. It's been _my_ city, and everyone in here falls to my feet."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He wondered.

"No." Now directly in his face. "Heed it as more of a warning. To remind you that you're not in charge nor do you hold the power anymore. So I suggest you get the hell out."

Mikael chuckled, puzzling Klaus. "The big bad vampire, King of Gotham City, threatening little ole me. I should be positively petrified..."

He paced around Klaus. "But you've always been an all bark no bite type of guy, the main reason you were such a disappointment to begin with."

His fist clenched.

"You and I both know very well that's not true." Klaus growled.

"Ah, yes. Especially since you have the deaths of Ray Sutton and Richard Hough on your hands now as well." He concluded seeking his glass.

Klaus refused to show his shock.

\- _How the hell did he know about that? How long has he actually been in town?_

Mikael laughed again. "Your impulses, Niklaus. It was always the main thing that kept you from truly being great."

Klaus squinted his eyes, grabbing his own drink and quickly downing it; not acknowledging the burning sensation in his throat.

He didn't miss this, he didn't miss Mikael not even in the slightest or how he made him feel.

Managing to block out those lingering emotions, Klaus faced him. "What are you really doing here? I'm sure it's not to keep up on the latest Gotham rumors."

He grinned.

"Maybe..." Klaus invaded his space. "It was to visit some old time friends like Detective Gordon, perhaps?"

Klaus needed him to know he wasn't the only one who was one step ahead.

Mikael shrugged, dodging the accusation. "Would you believe me if I said I missed you, son?"

He heavily gulped. "I see you've become a more persistent liar over the years, old man." Klaus snorted.

"We're family after all, Niklaus and family should always make amends no matter what or how long."

Klaus wanted to keep his grave face. He didn't want Mikael to know he got to him but how so easily he could get into his head.

Suddenly he felt as if he was 10 years old again, doing any and everything just for an ounce of kindness, just to hear Mikael call him his son and love him.

The older vampire quickly burst into laughter, snapping Klaus out of his daydream. "I could barely say that with a straight face, I'm sorry I did try truly." He continued laughing.

His laughter only making Klaus angrier and he knew it. Mikael always knew how to get under his skin without having to do much of anything at all.

The emotions caught in his throat and hot tears threatening to spill made Klaus feel like that same defenseless little boy again.

"Birthdays." Mikael sighed, finishing off his second scotch. "They're supposed to be the most special day in a person's life, yes? Yet yours just causes sadness and disappointment, even now." He turned. "How does it feel, after all these years knowing you haven't changed at all? Your mother would have been just as disappointed now as she was then."

Klaus could feel his blood boiling on a high.

Mikael got off to humiliating him, always had, and the worse part was Klaus felt powerless against him, even now.

Discussing any aspect of his family was a touchy subject. He spoke to no one of it, and certainly wasn't going to talk about them with the man who was hellbent on reminding him he didn't even have a family anymore.

God, he hated him with every fire in his being and wondered why his head wasn't rolling on the floor by now.

Klaus was prepared to snap until he felt warm familiar arms wrap around his waist from behind.

\- _Fuck_

A very drunk Caroline hummed against him before leaving a quick kiss on the back of his neck.

"You said one drink, you've been here for like 30 minutes and I'm growing impatient." She slurred while nibbling on his earlobe.

Klaus quickly smacked her hands away, puzzling the blonde as he turned around.

"Go back over to Stefan. Now Caroline." He demanded pointing towards the door.

She placed a hand on her hip leaning to the side. "No."

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "Caroline I swear to-

"No, Klaus. I came here with you and I'm leaving with you. I'm tired of always being tossed to Stefan." She slurred.

He could now feel the blood boiling throughout every part of his body.

Snapping her neck crossed his mind for a brief moment but not even her death would ease his stress, even though she was partially the cause of it.

Why was she so damn difficult?

He licked his lips. "I will be over there soon but I need you to go, now."

"Tell me why first." She demanded.

Taken aback by her behavior.

She needed to leave before Mikael noticed but she was too stubborn for her own damn good. And he couldn't tell her the truth.

Klaus growled under his breath. "I don't need to explain myself to you. Can you just do what you're told for once?!"

"Where are your manners, Niklaus? You make it seem like you were raised by savages." Mikael interrupted, stunning Caroline as he came in full view. "It's good to see you again, Caroline."

Klaus' eyes shot up.

Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with glossy wide eyes. "Wow, Mikael right? Hi!" She beamed.

"Babe, this is the guy I was telling you about who I bumped into earlier today, who reminded me so much of you." The naive blonde smiled, hooking her arm around Klaus'.

She was oblivious to Klaus' bothered current state.

He winced which only amused Mikael more.

"Surely wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, and you failed to mention 'the boyfriend' you spoke of was the ruler of the city." Mikael stated.

\- _Boyfriend?_

Caroline bit on her bottom lip. "It's a pretty intimidating title, didn't want you running off but I'm glad you two finally met."

"As am I. We have so much in common, almost like we've known each other forever." Mikael grinned, patting Klaus on the back.

Caroline smiled at the gesture. "Aw, it's too bad you missed out on Klaus' welcome back cake."

\- _Was she honestly having a casual conversation with Mikael?_

"It's quite alright, I saw enough of the festivities from afar and how I wish I could have a girl like you on my arm to celebrate me."

Her grin spread from ear to ear, tightening her arm around Klaus'. "I guess he is kinda lucky, huh?"

"And how coincidental for you to have a cake prepared on his birthday of all days." Mikael added.

Klaus and Caroline both gasped at the information.

She quickly faced him, who's deadly glare was targeting the other man. "It's your birthday?! Why didn't you tell me, wait how does Mikael know?"

He put his hands up in innocence. "Someone told me so I assumed everyone knew, my apologies. I hope I didn't cause trouble." He innocently claimed.

God, Klaus wanted to rip his head off.

He needed to get out of here, now.

"We're leaving." Klaus announced through gritted teeth grabbing Caroline by the elbow before she could say anything else.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Klaus. I hope we can catch up again soon!" Mikael yelled across the room as the couple made their way to the exit, where Stefan was patiently waiting.

Bypassing Stefan, they finally made their way outside the hectic club. Klaus immediately shoved Caroline's back against the wall harshly.

She hissed in pain as he roughly gripped both her arms. "Klaus, you're hurting me-"

"Didn't I tell you to stay with Stefan?" He cut her off. "Didn't I?" Slamming his fist into the wall, breaking through the bricks and startling Caroline.

"Why can't you ever follow the simplest things I ask of you and I don't ask for much if anything at all. Why is it so damn difficult for you!" He growled.

Caroline had never sobered up so quickly in her life. She didn't recall ever seeing him this angry towards her.

"Klaus I-"

His face now directly in front of hers, just an inch of breath separating them. She gasped at his baby blues morphing into threatening gold.

The grip he had on her arm tightened while he pointed his finger in her face with the other hand. "You know, I've let you get away with a lot. The defiance and disobedience all got brushed under the rug but you're getting too comfortable, love. You're staring to forget who I am and what I'm capable of doing."

She gulped.

"Remember your place and if you can't then don't bother getting in this car." He threw her arm before quickly climbing into the vehicle as she was left standing alone in her own disbelief.

\- _What is wrong with him? He was really throwing a hissy fit because she didn't wait with Stefan?_

Being with Klaus could be so frustrating sometimes. His moods changed within minutes of each other.

She hated when they fought, which was often, hated when he raised his voice at her and hated when he was the reason for her tears.

Sniffling, Caroline quickly wiped her eyes before following Klaus into the car. Thankfully he allowed her sit in the backseat with him but his attention was focused outside the window.

\- _This sucked. This sucked so much._

Caroline thought as Stefan began to drive. She placed a hesitant hand on top of his, startling the vampire when he turned his head towards her.

Their eyes met intensely. He looked like he was actually ready to kill her.

She knew something was off but couldn't pin point what it was and certainly wasn't going to ask the moody vampire.

Quickly retreating her hand from his, she sat back in her seat with a huff. Crossing her arms over her chest, not being able to drift her attention from the man sitting beside her.

An apology or any words at all would only make it worse at this point, so Caroline pressed her lips together and tried to focus on anything but Klaus for the rest of the night.

Easier said than done.

* * *

 **New York 1858:**

 _"Well bloody open it already!" Rebekah beamed as Klaus hesitantly examined the wrapped box in front of him._

 _Klaus sighed into a grin. "This is unnecessary Bekah. You didn't have to get me anything."_

 _"Bite your tongue. It's your birthday, of course we did." She grinned back at him._

 _It was mainly the younger siblings that Klaus was closest to, Kol was only a year older than Rebekah and Henrik was the baby of the family. But Rebekah had always been Klaus' closest sibling even with their four year age difference. He didn't have many friends nor bonded much with his older siblings, but he could always confide in Rebekah and vice versa._

 _Klaus eagerly tore into the wrapping paper, eager to see what he was gifted._

 _He hated celebrating his birthday, and no one was exactly jumping at the opportunity either, but he could never say 'no' to Rebekah._

 _His eyes widened and glossed over when he opened the box._

 _A brand new art kit stocked with fresh paint brushes, charcoal, pencils, pastels, new colors and a new sketch pad; upgrade from the lined paper and shortened pencils he was previously using._

 _The fresh new smell hit his nose and overrode his senses._

 _Art had been his passion since he was a boy but their father wouldn't accept it. Claiming it as a hobby for the poor and weak. Klaus had to sneak his drawings when their father wasn't home_

 _Klaus could feel the lump in his throat beginning to form and the tears setting in his eyes._

 _"Your older utensils looked a bit overused." She scrunched her nose. "It's from me, Henrik and Kol. You like it?"_

 _He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking. "I'm at a loss for words."_

 _"That's new." She joked, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear._

 _Klaus playfully shoved her shoulder._

 _"But how-how did you possibly afford this? I know mother didn't give you the money."_

 _She shrugged. "Does it matter?"_

 _He lowered his gaze. "Bekah..."_

 _"Would you stop worrying for five minutes and simply enjoy something?" She clasped her small hands over his. "All that matters is that you love it which you obviously do."_

 _Klaus smiled, looking down at the set again. "I do."_

 _The most beautiful and thoughtful gift he had ever received. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this much joy before. But as beautiful as it was, or how much he loved it, Klaus knew realistically he couldn't keep it._

 _He shook his head. "I can't accept this."_

 _"Nik-"_

 _"I mean it, Rebekah." He cut her off, closing the box and shoving it towards her across the kitchen table. "The thought was nice but you need to take it back from wherever you bought it before father sees it."_

 _"Before father sees what?"_

 _Klaus froze at the sound of his father's voice now present in the room._

 _He gulped as he turned around in his seat._

 _"Well?" Mikael waited, looking at them both._

 _"It was nothing." Klaus answered._

 _"Doesn't seem like nothing since you don't want me to see it. Are you in trouble again, boy? You never did know how to keep your nose clean for at least a day." Mikael mumbled._

 _Klaus lowered his head as Mikael walked towards the table._

 _"And what do we have here?" He examined the wooden box and opening it. "Now that's quite the gift, nice enough to know you can't afford it."_

 _Klaus stayed quiet._

 _Mikael faced a shaken Klaus. "Would you like to tell me where you got it?"_

 _"I don't know." He answered._

 _Mikael chuckled to himself as he paced around. "You don't know? Did you steal it? Wouldn't put it past you." He knelt down to Klaus' eye level._

 _"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, boy!" He yelled, startling both Klaus and Rebekah._

 _Klaus managed to slowly lift his terrified eyes._

 _"C'mon Niklaus, just tell me the truth. That's all I want." Mikael softly claimed._

 _Klaus gulped, discreetly wiping his sweaty palms on his pants._

 _He briefly met the desperate eyes of his sister, who was practically begging him with her eyes to not take the fall for this._

 _But he ignored her and turned back to their father. "I don't know." He repeated._

 _Slap!_

 _Klaus practically flew when he was knocked out of his chair and fell to the floor._

 _Rebekah covered her mouth to muffle her screams as she watched the scene take place. Unfortunately this wasn't new for her but it never got easier to witness._

 _She hated seeing Klaus hurt, especially by the hands of their father, and couldn't watch him get the beating for something he didn't do._

 _"What! You can't fight back?" He slapped him again. "Not such a tough guy now, huh!"_

 _And again._

 _"Stop father please!" Klaus cried._

 _"Don't call me that." Mikael muttered, taking off his belt and whipping his backside._

 _Klaus tried covering every part of his body but it was no use. He curled up in the corner like a child, taking in each harsh blow he thought he became numb to by now._

 _"It was me!" Rebekah loudly admitted._

 _Mikael scoffed, softening his eyes towards her. "You don't need to keep cleaning up his messes, Rebekah."_

 _"No, I did it! I stole from the safe in your office and bought the art kit! Nik had nothing to do with it." She explained._

 _A terrified Klaus sat on the floor covering the side of his face._

 _"It's his birthday and I just wanted to get him something nice. He had no idea what was happening, please father." The young girl begged._

 _Klaus wasn't the only one of his siblings who recieved beatings but certainly the one who got them the most; everyday to be exacted._

 _Mikael never touched his daughters and Rebekah knew that._

 _Mikael heavily sighed. "As if there's anything special about his birth." He began looking down at Klaus. "You mope around here like a pathetic lost puppy, you've made your sister resort to crime because she feels sorry for you."_

 _Klaus didn't speak, couldn't. Flinched at every word that came out his father's mouth._

 _His face was stained with tears that had a mind of their own and body shaking in fear._

 _"Pathetic." Mikael muttered, throwing a handkerchief in his lap. "Wipe your face."_

 _The last thing he said before grabbing Rebekah and walking out the room._

 _Leaving Klaus on the floor, bruised physically and emotionally._

 _Alone._

* * *

Caroline wasn't surprised to wake to a Klaus free home the next morning.

When they arrived home that night, he immediately locked himself in his art studio without another word. Though it was expected, it still hurt.

She was impressed with how much she managed to suppress her emotions while sitting next to him in the car. The urge to cry buckets was severe but she couldn't give him even more power over her. If Klaus even cared, his supernatural hearing would have detected the sounds of muffled cries and sobbing coming from her room.

Never had she seen Klaus like that in her whole time knowing him. So angry and cold, towards her.

He was so aggressive, hurting her and threatening her life.

She couldn't understand what could have massively changed his mood so quickly after they were having such a great night.

Needing to take out her frustration, somehow, Caroline indulged in Klaus' indoor gym to start her morning. She hadn't used the facility since she and Klaus began spending majority of their time together but she needed it. Kicking and punching bag sacks helped a lot more than she thought.

Afterwards, sweaty and exhausted, she headed towards the kitchen to make a smoothie for breakfast. Her heart rate briefly paused when she saw him leaning against the counter.

The startled blonde gulped as she took in his appearance, blood dripping from head to toe; his knuckles were bloody and bruised as well.

She didn't hear him leave this morning but he had a habit of leaving without her knowledge.

He looked exhausted and spacey, he hadn't even acknowledged her yet as if he wasn't aware she was there.

Caroline hesitated, frozen and helpless. They were still on bad terms, awful terms, the slightest wrong move would set him off. She didn't want to startle him while he was daydreaming. Afraid he'd lash out or even hurt her again, but she wasn't sure what else to do.

Taking a cautious step towards him, Caroline grabbed the wet dish towel hanging in the sink. Klaus didn't flinch when she slowly grabbed his hand and began cleaning his bloody knuckles.

He ignored the slight sting, knowing he would be healing on his own within minutes. As relieved as he felt, severe tension spread throughout his body that no amount of killings could subdue.

Mikael got to him, again, and what was worse was that he let him.

He was caught off guard seeing him last night, on the worse day of the year.

His stupid fucking birthday.

There was a reason he dreaded it, his greatest tormentor being the main one. Klaus thought he had outgrown the defenseless child a long time ago, but Mikael always knew how to resort him back.

He hated him, he hated him so much but hated himself more for allowing it. Not to mention the game he's now playing with Caroline.

Getting close to her, making her trust him. Klaus was uneasy with how protective he felt over the human girl especially now with Mikael's return. He didn't even want Mikael knowing her face, prior to realizing they had already met but Caroline wouldn't get it. She never listened to him and that was her problem.

Why he cared about her survival was the big question.

That's why he had to feed this morning, he needed to clear his head but if anything it had only gotten worse.

Klaus finally stared up at the blonde determined to clean his hands. Taking in her unusual dress attire of workout gear.

"You trained today." He spoke, breaking the silence in the big room.

Caroline paused her actions as her eyes drifted from his hands to his face.

She frowned at how empty his eyes were but at least he was talking.

She shrugged, looking back down. "Not really, just blowing off some steam."

Klaus nodded. "Me too."

Caroline caught a brief grin playing on his blood stained lips, but stayed silent. She already knew what activities he endured in to 'blow off steam'.

Neither spoke after that but Klaus didn't push her away as she continued which she took as a good sign.

"You don't need to do that." Klaus announced, referring to her cleaning his hands.

She looked up. "They're dirty and bruised."

He lightly chucked. "You forget I'm a vampire, love. I heal on my own."

Caroline pressed her lips together, not responding as she dipped the towel in water.

Klaus' expression dropped again at her silence, she usually talked too damn much.

It was odd that he longed to hear her annoying voice and constant rambling, as if something was missing; he had grown use to it.

Even when she didn't speak she frustrated him.

The evident marks and bruises on both her forearms easily caught his attention, knowing he was the one that created them.

No wonder she was quiet.

Klaus lifted his hand from her hold, amused by her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Grabbing the towel from her hand, he threw it in the sink. "Take a shower with me."

Caroline gasped. "What?"

"Take a shower with me, Caroline." He repeated.

\- _Is he serious?_

She thought.

He really was an ass, giving her the silent treatment all night and thinks he can just act like it never happened?

Ridiculous.

Though she wanted him and missed him, so much, she couldn't pretend as well as him.

She placed the towel down and stepping back. "No."

"No?" He questioned.

"No. We're not on good terms right now." She stated folding her arms.

"And?"

"And if we shower together we'll have sex. I'm not having sex with you when we're not on good terms."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You have so little control around me, I'm flattered."

Caroline rolled her eyes which only made Klaus laugh.

"Sweetheart, I just want a shower nothing more." Taking a step towards her. "Blood is delicious but having it soak my body for along period of time can get quite uncomfortable."

She eyed him up and down but still wasn't convinced.

"You're more than welcome to leave the shower after you're all washed up." He offered.

This was weird, and why was he so hellbent on them being together right now? No sex? Really? Last time he said that they went out to dinner and fucked in the restaurant's bathroom.

However, she did feel sticky and gross. She planned on showering herself anyways after breakfast.

Licking her lips, she nodded. "Okay."

The vampire lightly grinned, snatching her hand in his and leading them out the kitchen.

When they arrived to the nearest bathroom, Klaus turned on the water before quickly turning back towards Caroline who was already stripping her clothes.

He stared in awe at her bouncy breasts when they were relieved from her sports bra, eyes following as her fingers hooked inside her shorts to shimmy them down her thighs.

Sweat drops painted her ivory skin.

It hadn't been long at all since he last saw her naked form but there was no limit of seeing her.

She was just so damn tempting and beautiful, he couldn't get enough of her. Klaus couldn't believe how much she made him want to lose control.

Maybe he should reconsider the 'no sex' offer.

"Are you just gonna stand there gawking?" Caroline blurted, going for her panties next.

Without another thought, he followed her lead and quickly peeled off his blood soaked Henley and reached down to undo his pants.

Caroline took in the scene happening before her and, god she ached for him.

His chiseled chest and strong arms, the way his necklaces swayed against his skin.

She caught herself licking her dry lips as Klaus got his pants down to his ankles, his stupid smirk alerting her that he knew what she was thinking.

That snapped Caroline out of her lustful haze. She pushed pass him and opened the glass door then closing it back as if it would prevent him from entering.

The water sprayed over her face and hair as she ducked her head under, flinching when she felt fingers brushing her wet hair to the side. A pair of lips kissing up the side of her neck and firm hands on her hips.

She didn't even hear Klaus come in.

Jerk.

God, but he felt amazing just being pressed against her like this...but no.

\- _No_.

She repeated to herself.

Caroline cleared her throat. "You said no sex."

Klaus chuckled against her neck, kissing her wet shoulder before detaching and walking in front of her to rinse his face off under the sprays.

She went to grab her body wash before Klaus snatched the bottle from her hand.

"Excuse you..." She scoffed.

He ignored her, staring blankly as he poured the content in his hands and rubbed them together.

Caroline gasped when Klaus cautiously began caressing her skin with his soapy hands.

A part of her wanted to step away from him, to refuse whatever game he was playing, but the other more dominant part that needed him fought back.

Every time she thought she had a stance on him he would remind her otherwise.

His hands felt too good, so rough and calloused, she couldn't oppose.

Not being able to resist, she melted into his touch easily. Her eyes fixated on the man touching her who seemed very determined in his ministrations.

This was nice, really nice actually. Why did they always have to be on the outs for something nice to happen between them?

She bit back a moan when his talented hands reached down to her breasts. His fingers lightly tugging on her nipples as his hands massaged each mound. It was sinful that just his hands massaging her was so arousing.

Her eyes briefly shuttered closed.

"Mmm." Caroline whimpered, wishing she could take it back immediately. Last thing she wanted was to provoke his sex drive.

But Klaus didn't comment, he simply smirked and continued his task.

She gulped licking her lips when he circled around behind her, his hands washing over her shoulders and upper to lower back.

The sound that escaped her mouth was unrecognizable when he ventured down to her stomach. Her breath hitched when she felt his evidently erect cock pressing against her backside. He kissed her shoulder again, his tongue briefly licking her collarbone as his hands consistently moved.

Caroline had to fight her hands from reaching behind to touch him, placing them on the glass door instead. She nearly lost it when he went down on his knees to clean her legs.

Watching Klaus Mikaelson on his knees for her had easily become the most erotic image she'd ever witness, but not seeing what he was doing was close.

"Spread your legs for me, love." He softly demanded.

His words sounding more salacious than intended since he was just cleaning her legs but her knees were weak.

He was doing this on purpose.

In the back of her mind she wanted to say 'screw it' and beg him to just screw her instead but she refrained.

This was going to get awkward fast if they stayed silent the whole time he washed and kissed her body.

"So...what brought this on?" Caroline breathlessly asked.

Klaus stared up. "You don't like it?"

"I do, a lot actually..." She sighed.

Possibly the most soothing but tortures shower she had ever taken.

Klaus grinned kissing the inside of both her thighs and one ass cheek, causing Caroline to slightly shutter before making his way back up her body.

He really was the devil.

She swallowed, needing to distract herself. "Bu-but why now? We never do anything like this."

He shrugged. "I'm always open to new activities." Lightly squeezing her breasts, making Caroline lowly moan. "You seem to be enjoying it."

Her moans having a mind of their own as he tweaked her nipples till they were hard points.

"Mmm, I thought you were mad at me." She breathed when Klaus nipped her earlobe.

God, he needed to stop.

Involuntarily she pressed back against him, making him groan.

He discreetly rubbed his cock against her ass, his lips hot on her ear. "We had a spat Caroline, I'm over it already."

She opened her eyes and scoffed. "What if I'm not?"

"Then I'd say you're being a bit dramatic." He said as he turned her around to gesture for her to go under the sprays to rinse off, but she didn't move.

"Dramatic? Really Klaus?"

Arguing in a shower probably wasn't the best idea but he was pissing her off.

No amount of seduction could change that.

"I'm dramatic when you're the one who went insane for no reason?"

He rolled his eyes. "Caroline-"

"All I wanted was to have a night out with you, that's all and the night was going so great. We were both having a good time, we were happy, you were happy with me!" She exclaimed.

"For Christ sake..." Klaus mumbled under his breath.

"Then all of a sudden you completely flipped the switch on me. Yelling, hurting me and being completely rude to Mikael who was really looking forward to meeting you by the way." She continued.

Klaus gripped her wrist in his hand. "Listen, you need to stay from him."

"Why? Because of your stupid alpha male jealously?" Caroline snatched her hand out of his hold. "It's just impossible for me to be around another man without you thinking I want to fuck him! Toying with you was fun and you liked it as well but I would never cross that line and you know it! Last night..." she shook her head. "What the hell was that?"

Of course he didn't think Caroline wanted to fuck Mikael, the imagery alone made him want to puke.

Not even bothering to address her raising her voice towards him.

The answers she wanted, he couldn't give. It was unfair of him to lash out at her for not knowing how dangerous Mikael is when he refused to tell her about him.

\- _Admitting I'm wrong? Apologizing? No._

Klaus thought as he observed the tearful human girl in front of him who was frustratingly combing her fingers through her wet blonde hair.

Klaus took a deep breath, nervously licking his lips. "It...it wasn't my intent." He stuttered through gritted teeth.

That's the most of an apology he would ever be able to muster.

Surely stunned Caroline when her sniffling ceased. "You've never hurt me before, not like that. I didn't even recognize you last night, I'm use to your temper but that was something else."

He nodded.

He knew he had to tell her something without telling her anything.

Klaus heavily sighed. "My birthday isn't exactly a day I look forward to, let alone celebrate."

Wasn't a lie.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What? How is that even possible?"

"Trust me love, it's possible. No one knows what today is."

Caroline's face softened at Klaus' confession, noticing how sincerely melancholy he looked talking about it.

"Not even Stefan?" She teased.

He playfully rolled his eyes with a grin. "Love, when are you going to stop competing with Stefan?"

"When he stops being the apple of your eye. Don't think I don't know he's just in the other room."

Klaus laughed which made her laugh as well.

The tension in the small box decreased with laughter in its place.

He swept a wet strand of hair from her forehead in an oddly affectionate gesture.

Reaching over to grab his bottle of body wash out the rack, Caroline poured a handful into a small towel.

Staring at her confusingly, Klaus gasped when she began scrubbing his arms and collarbone; the only areas he allowed her to touch.

Caroline pressed her lips together examining the light scars on his chest similar to the ones on his back.

She finally stared into his blue eyes, slight vulnerability rested in them. Since knowing him, she always sensed his hidden emotions underneath his cold exterior.

But more than that, she finally saw the man she loved again. The person last night wasn't him and she hoped to never see him again.

Her lips lightly met his neck with a light kiss.

She pulled away without saying anything else, adding more soap in the towel.

He watched her carefully.

"Let's get you cleaned up before all the warm water is gone." Caroline said with a faint grin as she continued cleaning the vampire who remained speechless.

* * *

 **London, England 1864:**

 _"I imagined being back home to be a lot more...pleasant." Elijah spoke taking a swig of whiskey before passing the bottle to Klaus who was sitting next to him on the bench._

 _Klaus snatched it, chugging the bitter drink back down his throat wishing he was anywhere but here._

 _He missed England, they all did, but under these circumstances he never wanted to set foot in it again._

 _The rest of the family was still inside the church while the two sat and waited outside._

 _Klau slowly shook his head looking out into the distant. "We shouldn't be here. None of us." He softly siad. "It's not what Henrik would've wanted."_

 _Elijah scoffed turning towards his brother. "Coming back home is all he wanted. He didn't exactly experience it as much as the rest of us."_

 _"So it took his bloody funeral for Mikael to finally take his foot out of his arse and do something decent for his own child!" Klaus shouted._

 _Granted he was slightly drunk, his emotions on a whirlwind roller coaster as he tried bringing himself together._

 _Failing to process that his little brother was gone._

 _The dark haired Mikaelson pressed his lips together. "But it was a lovely service, nonetheless."_

 _"There shouldn't be a service in the first place. He shouldn't be gone." Klaus choked out._

 _"And who's fault is that?" Elijah scolded._

 _Klaus clenched his jaw, glancing away._

 _"So first Mikael and now you, brother?" He gulped down more of the alcohol, feeling the liquid taking its toll on him physically and emotionally._

 _"Niklaus..." He sighed. "I didn't mean that."_

 _Klaus nodded. "Yes you did." Looking down at the half drunken bottle in his hand. "It's no secret what you all think of me now, even Rebekah though she at least tries to hide it."_

 _Elijah wasn't sure if the cold air was making his skin shiver or his brother's ominous presence._

 _"Mother could barely even look at me the whole trip here, oh and how gracious of Mikael to set our youngest brother's funeral on my birthday. Happy fucking birthday to me!" He hysterically laughed, standing up from the bench._

 _"Niklaus, you're drunk."_

 _His laughter only increased, feeling the tears forming in his eyes and skin burning like a volcano but he could only laugh._

 _He tilted his head back as he continued laughing._

 _Elijah stayed silent, waiting for this episode to move on._

 _"For the first time, I have never felt more in my right mind." Klaus claimed with a half laugh before throwing the now empty glass bottle into the air._

 _"The family's outcast finally getting what's coming to him, right?"_

 _"Contrary to your belief, everyone is not out to get you." Elijah stood now too, unbuttoning his suit jacket. "You keep creating this one man island for yourself, always have since you were a child."_

 _"Oh. Oh now that's bloody rich coming from the golden boy himself, the apple of father's eye and probably the reason he hasn't offed himself yet. For perfect Elijah." Klaus slurred, walking towards his older brother and grabbing onto his shoulders._

 _"Try having the blood of your youngest brother on your hands and watch everyone you love hate you, then we can talk about family support hm?" He hissed in his ear before pushing him and stumbling away down the hill._

* * *

Klaus stood in his bedroom, now fully dressed, wearing a gray Henley and black jeans.

After their shower, Caroline handed him a towel before wrapping herself in one and they retreated to their respective rooms to get dressed.

He understood why she was so hesitant earlier, why she didn't want him touching her. Last night threw him for a loop. He didn't talk about his past, or Mikael, with anyone and he wasn't going to start with Caroline.

Leaning against his dresser he heavily breathed, pinching his shut eyes as he attempted collecting his thoughts. He glanced over at his nightstand drawer.

He gulped now standing in front of it, pulling out a round shaped locket; he hadn't looked at it since his last actual birthday, wondering why he hadn't thrown it out by now.

Klaus hesitantly opened the clasp, though he already knew what was inside; his family portrait. He stared at the picture blankly, only feeling anger when his eyes landed on his youngest brother. The nostalgia didn't last as he violently threw the locket in the drawer and slammed it shut till the wood broke.

The lamp sitting atop the stand suffered the same fate, thrashed against the wall in a violent desperate manner.

Forgetting this day exists, like every year, would be easier if Mikael wasn't here.

How was he still tormenting him even now? Why was he back in Gotham? If he wanted him dead he would have done it by now.

"Are you going to come in or just stand out there all day?" He muttered when he sensed Caroline outside his door.

She cautiously popped her head in, gulping.

"I didn't want to intrude."

Now dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top, Caroline entered the room and closed the door behind her.

Klaus was leaning against a wall, flustered and irritated combing his fingers through his hair.

Caroline observed the now broken lamp thrown across the room and his demolished nightstand. She then looked up at Klaus who was focused elsewhere even with her being a few feet away from him.

"Are you okay?" She hesitantly asked.

He didn't answer.

She simply nodded, growing immune to him dodging her questions or not talking to her at all.

The blonde began slowly walking towards him. He was upset, again. Even after earlier, which ended better than it started, he was still in a mood.

"Klaus-"

"Do not psychoanalyze me right now Caroline, I'm not in the mood." He growled.

She nodded. "I know. I wasn't going to."

He heavily sighed, leaning against the wall with Caroline directly in front of him. She wanted him to talk to her, to stop closing himself off, which would require time and much patience.

But she could handle that later, for now she just needed him to relax.

Caroline grabbed his hand, finally sparking a reaction into Klaus. She walked into him until they were chest to chest, his body towering over hers with their hands still joined.

"Well, it's still your birthday." She began.

Klaus raised an intrigued eyebrow towards her, groaning when she began sucking on his earlobe.

"Caroline..." He warned.

The determined blonde ignored his warning, quickly seeking out his lips and bruising them with hers.

It didn't take long for Klaus to melt into her, graciously allowing her tongue in his mouth that she begging for.

He missed her lips, how they tasted and felt against his.

Their joint hands dropped as Klaus pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist while hers were around his neck. His hands ventured up her shirt, caressing her back warmly.

Caroline's lips moved onto his jaw, nipping the scratchy stubble before biting a spot on his neck and licking the mark. A smirk on her lips when he hissed at her ministrations, relentlessly continuing.

She didn't take long to find his lips again. She missed kissing him, she missed everything about being intimate with him. Though the last time they kissed was just last night, she couldn't get enough; she needed him.

Though this wasn't the healthiest approach, they were on better terms and she missed being with him like this.

Klaus reversed their positions, attacking her lips with her back now against the wall. He eased his leg between her legs tempting her to rub her aching center against his knee.

Caroline moaned as she took the bait, slowly but deliciously rocking her hips into him. Feeling an ounce of relief when his hand gripped her ass to assist her movements. He sucked and kissed her neck violently, Caroline biting her lip with her head resting against the wall as he worshipped her skin.

"I missed this..." She moaned before Klaus claimed her lips again with a hot kiss, their movements never ceasing.

His touch made her feel hot and alive; sexy and driven.

The sinful promises he whispered in her ear made her legs buckle, never had she needed someone so badly before.

Everything felt so good, Caroline nearly forgot her original plan.

Reluctantly, she pushed him away. She mischievously grinned at the animalistic growl rumble through his chest in protest.

Caroline circled around him so his back was on the wall again.

Klaus was bewildered and completely aroused as he observed the woman in front of him.

She swiftly peeled the tank top off over her head and throwing it across the room, exposing the fact she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Then she hooked her fingers into her shorts, sliding them down till they reached her ankles and kicking them off.

They never dropped eye contact throughout the striptease which only made Caroline hotter.

Whatever her plan was, she had one minute to imitate it before he took a nipple into his mouth till it was rock hard and she was withering underneath him.

Now, simply dressed in only a lace pink thong, Caroline stood before Klaus still gazing at him while her fingers undid his belt.

"Take off your shirt." She commanded.

Klaus was taken aback. His body shook in excitement and anticipation.

He didn't take commands from anyone but he was intrigued by what his blonde devil was brewing in her naughty head.

"Don't make that a habit." Klaus stated before doing as she said and pulling his Henley over his head.

Caroline smirked, planting a kiss on his tattoo running her hand down his arm till she reached his crotch area again.

"If I didn't know any better love, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." He hissed when her hand made contact with his desperate member.

"Looks like it's working." She said while unbuttoning his pants. "There are perks to being the birthday boy, you know."

She pointed out, softly kissing his lips as she went for his boxers next.

"Hmm really? And that impromptu cake wasn't sufficient enough?" He teased.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked with a fixed eyebrow.

Minx.

"Definitely not." He answered, running his fingertips over her arms that made her breath hitch.

"That's what I thought." She grinned, lowering her lips to his jaw, her tongue teasing his neck with small but effective licks.

Klaus groaned. "Stefan's just in the other room."

"When'd you get shy? Stefan can listen all he wants, he already does anyways."

Klaus quietly laughed. "So you like putting on a show. Secret kink of yours perhaps, Doctor Quinzel?"

He loved this side of her, so much different than when they first met. She was now confident and sexy, pushing his buttons and getting off to his reactions.

Her insatiable appetite matched his, he never experienced anything like her.

Caroline hummed against his skin, sucking on his collarbone before dropping to her knees.

Klaus' eyes widened in shock.

This was her first time going down on him. She never expressed interest or curiosity with performing oral on him, though it crossed both their minds more than once.

She had never been this enthused to pleasure someone before. All her boyfriends in the past made her feel pressured and definitely weren't good at reciprocating but nothing compared to how Klaus made her feel. He made her feel wanted with every touch and kiss, worshipping her like no one else has. She wanted to give him that same effect especially with him believing no one cares about him.

His stomach tensed as Caroline began leaving kisses and licks along the ridges of his abs. Her hands wandering up his thighs. His breath hitched when her small hand began to stroke his hard length.

"Fuck sweetheart." Klaus cursed. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

Caroline hummed. "Yeah but I love when you say it."

"You're so sexy." Klaus cooed.

She moaned, licking inside his naval. "What's sexy about me?"

"Someone in need of an ego boost?" He joked, hissing when she harshly bit his skin. "Be nice, love."

Caroline smirked, leaving kisses on the fading wound.

"Well, your long legs for starters." He began. "The first thing I noticed when we first met, positively sinful limbs. When you would wear your skirts and heels like you were deliberately taunting me. I'd imagine them wrapped around my waist as I took you on top of your desk."

She moaned at the visual. "You fantasized about me?"

Knowing that Klaus Mikaelson had been wanting her prior to them being together was immensely flattering.

"Of course I did. Just as you fantasized about me. One day I'd like to see that play out for myself." He pointed out.

Wow.

Caroline was so turned on at this point it hurt.

Her tongue swept across her lips as she tugged his boxers down his thighs, freeing his growing erection and eliciting a a sharp breath from Klaus. "Keep going"

He smirked. "Your drive, your persistence. Your odd craving for blood. All those times you were desperate to please me, it took all my strength not to take you right then and there for everyone to see. For everyone to know who has you."

"The way you taste. Like a bundle of sweet honey between your thighs made for me and alone. I'm so pleased to be the only man who's ever tasted you."

She moaned as she stroked his length in her hand, loving the sounds and expletives escaping Klaus' lips and knowing they were because of her.

Klaus grabbed the back of her head before she could do anything further.

He accepted that his desire for her had no end. Never has he wanted someone so desperately, though a foreign feeling he knew he couldn't stop it.

Couldn't stop wanting her.

Even last night it killed him to not be with her but Klaus had many mixed feelings that night, he wasn't sure what was real or not.

They both gazed into each other's eyes with matching mischievous grins.

"You are mine, Caroline. Everything about you belongs to me and no one else can have you. No one." He stated.

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip as she nodded.

"Say it." He commanded, pulling on her hair tightly knowing how much she loved when he was rough.

His demanding tone was more than possession, he needed reassurance. Caroline didn't question it, she'd do anything for Klaus and knew without a doubt she was his. They were meant for each other.

"I'm yours. No one else's." She repeated.

"Say it again." His hand freeing her hair and caressing her cheek softly, contradicting his harsh tone.

Caroline widely grinned. "I'm yours."

Klaus dragged his thumb over her bottom lip which Caroline took as an opportunity to slide into her mouth and suck on it.

He groaned at her bold but seductive action.

Klaus couldn't look away if he wanted to.

The seductive blonde released his thumb with a sexy pop, kissing the pad of it lightly. "I'm only yours. I want to please you."

He sucked in a harsh breath as her hand glided up his thigh and she resumed massaging his hard shaft.

Kissing the tip hesitantly, she hummed. "I haven't done this in awhile. You need to tell me what you like."

He simply nodded.

Why was her innocent act so arousing?

His senses were on overdrive from her dirty mouth to her heavenly touch and the view of her in front of him. Her wild blonde locks fanning over her shoulders and succulent breasts swaying with even the smallest movement, wearing nothing but a thong.

She was sensational, perfect. The amount of things Klaus wanted to do to her were endless, wanting nothing more than to hear her voice crack from screaming his name in pleasure.

Caroline kissed the head again lightly, sticking her tongue out with teasing licks.

Klaus gripped her hair tightly. "No one likes a tease, love."

In response, she smirked as she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

"Caroline." He growled, flustered by her teasing.

A sly grin proudly displayed on her lips. "What do you want?" She breathlessly asked.

"Take me into your mouth, now." He demanded through gritted teeth.

Having enough of her own games, Caroline licked the head once more before engulfing him into her mouth completely.

Klaus let out a moan of relief, leaning against the wall steadily.

His body tensed at every swipe of her tongue. He could already feel himself wanting to lose control, fighting the urge to fuck her mouth when she began sucking harder.

He bit back a moan as her velvety tongue swirled around the tip of his cock while her hand stroked the rest. Her head bobbing up and down as she took more in.

Wanting to close his eyes and revel in all she was giving him, Klaus refrained.

He growled as her ministrations continued. "Fuck sweetheart, there's no way you haven't done this in awhile."

She blushed at his comment, releasing him with a sexy pop.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She grinned before taking him into her hot mouth once again.

Her cheeks hollowed and Klaus roughly bit his bottom lip, drawing out blood but quickly licked it away.

Klaus' eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw her hand glide down her chest, briefly caressing her breasts before drifting lower.

Caroline moaned around him, slightly picking up the pace when she pushed the thin material of her thong aside and rubbing her clit lightly.

He swallowed, their eyes met in a lustful haze before Klaus shifted his attention back to her hand as she pleasured herself while also pleasuring him.

This woman was going to ruin him.

"Touch yourself for me, love." He praised as she moaned around him again. "That's it."

Caroline moaned around him, turned on by his words alone, which elicited a vibration up his body. She could feel her orgasm approaching from his words alone.

She sped the movements of her fingers while her mouth continued sucking him harder and deeper.

His hand tightened in her hair as he felt his own awaiting climax.

"Sweetheart I'm gonna-" He moaned.

Caroline began to pump him enthusiastically and swirled her tongue, desperate for him to come undone as she was now approaching her own end.

"Let go, baby. Let go for me." She encouraged, frantically pumping her fingers deep inside and moaning against his cock as she fell over the edge herself.

Watching her fall apart was all the motivation Klaus needed, screaming her name as he filled her mouth with his warm arousal. He rested his head against the wall to catch his breath.

Caroline swallowed all of it, keeping her mouth enclosed to lick up any remaining droplets.

When he was clean, she kissed it before standing back up to her feet. Her legs slightly wobbly and sore from being on her knees so long.

Klaus instantly grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth as he sucked her fingers into his mouth to lick off her sweet juices.

Caroline's eyes darkened, she could feel her arousal rebuilding as they gazed into each other's eyes as he licked her digits. She then kissed him passionately, needing to feel him.

Klaus could still taste himself in her mouth, their tongues dulling and hands groping as she ground her hips into his.

His hand was buried in her hair, tilting her head to the side for a better angle of her mouth for his to explore more.

Smiling against his lips, Caroline caressed his stubble cheek with her light fingertips for a few more heated kisses.

Pushing him away gently, she happily hummed. "How was that?"

"That was incredible. You're incredible." Klaus murmured, pulling her into him again with a swift kiss. "More than incredible: sensational, erotic, sexy."

She chewed on her bottom lip as he kissed her jaw then ventured down her neck, sucking and biting her pulse point.

His words of praise made the blush run over her face. She was glad she was the one to make him feel like he was walking on air. Made him feel how what she experiences everyday they're together.

Caroline tugged on his hair as lips continued their task on her neck and his human teeth scraped the skin.

Klaus wanted to taste her sweet rich blood so badly, the urge increasing more and more whenever they were together like this but Klaus knew he would never stop if he had just one drop. He wanted to get lost in her intoxicating scent and completely forget about his troubles.

Distracting himself, he ventured back to her parted lips and his hands massaged her perky breasts.

One night of not being with her had a greater effect than he expected. He literally couldn't keep his hands off her especially after practically the best blowjob he's ever had.

"I want you." He hissed in between the heated exchange, trapping her lower lip between in his teeth before letting it go with a snap.

Caroline frantically nodded, needing him just as badly.

Their kisses grew aggressive yet more passionate by the second. Klaus lifted her into his arms, effortlessly and walked them to his bed.

* * *

Hours went by, the day slowly escaping them. Too wrapped in each other to notice.

Klaus and Caroline spent the rest of the day basking in euphoria, closing themselves off to everything that wasn't inside Klaus' bedroom. She wanted them both to forget about last night and have a fresh start which based on his incessant need for her, she definitely succeeded.

Caroline fell asleep after round four, throughly exhausted and sated.

She slowly opened her eyes, contently humming and strectching her arm to the opposite side of the bed. She had never really been in Klaus' room before, their activities usually took place in her room.

Sensing a dangerous case of deja vu, Caroline heavily sighed before turning her head.

Klaus not laying next to her in bed was expected but given how much he seemed to have needed her today, she hoped it would've turned out differently.

Rubbing her eyes and sitting up in the bed, Caroline stretched her arms up with the sheet covering her torso slipping down to expose her bare chest.

"Now that's a sight."

Caroline nearly jumped out the bed at the outburst.

Licking her lips nervously, the blushing blonde turned her head to see Klaus sitting in his chair on the other side of the room.

He was shirtless, hair ruffled with an amused smirk on his face.

Why did the simplest looks from him make her feel so heated?

"Sorry, umm...I thought you left." Caroline stammered as she covered her chest with the thin sheet.

He nodded at her modesty. "Well love, it is my room."

"Right." A small laugh escaped her lips, tucking a strand of messy hair behind her ear.

"You've been busy." She noted the sketch pad in his lap and pencil between his fingers.

Klaus shrugged. "You were resting and I felt inspired."

"Hours of birthday sex can really spark up creativity in a person, huh." Caroline cheekily stated making Klaus grin.

"I wouldn't know. Never experienced such, perks before." He claimed with a quirked brow.

"Glad I could be your first." She moved towards the edge of the bed. "You gonna make me stay in this big bed all by myself, birthday boy?" Seductively suggested.

"I don't share beds, love." He reminded.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

He sucked in a breath when she scooted her body to the center of the mattress, pushing the sheet down completely and bearing her body to him.

And what a glorious body it was.

His eyes raked up and down from her head to her long tempting legs.

"Your pride is going to be the death of you, if not me of course." She sighed.

Klaus laughed, throwing his sketch pad to the side and standing up.

There wasn't a doubt that she was aware how much she was driving him crazy.

"I'd love to see you try." He muttered, sinking down on the bed with her.

His body covered her naked one, caressing her milky skin softly and inhaling her scent.

She hummed as he began massaging her breasts and bent down to capture her lips with his. He parted her legs, settling between them as they melted into each other's touch for the thousandth time that day.

Caroline cupped his face in her hands, deepening the kiss with her tongue invading his mouth.

"Feeling better?" She asked in between his constant kisses. "Mmm...much better, apparently." Smiling as his lips traveled down to her neck.

Klaus moaned against her skin, kissing back up her jaw and lips.

They gazed at each other briefly before he flopped on his back beside her.

She hiked her leg over his hips snuggling into him and resting her head on his chest.

"You're lucky you're naked and I don't feel like moving." He murmured, his head rested on the pillow with his eyes closed facing the ceiling.

Caroline softly giggled, kissing his chest and tickling it with her fingertips.

This was nice, the first time she had ever really been in his room, resting beside him and halfway cuddling.

Probably the most intimacy she's received from him but at least it was progress, and they were back on speaking terms.

She loved his birthday.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. "Klaus if I ask you something, do you promise not to kick me out?"

Klaus heavily sighed.

Of course she wanted to still talk.

"Depends."

This was a make or break moment. Her question would either ruin their moment and, or, he might actually give her a real response.

"Why don't you like celebrating your birthday?" She finally asked, instantly feeling Klaus' body stiffen.

She continued, twirling his necklaces between her fingers. "I-I know you don't like talking to me about your past and family but it's not too much telling me why you don't like celebrating your birth, right?"

Caroline was ready for the blow but, shockingly, Klaus exhaled before looking down at the eager blonde.

His features softened and his body relaxed.

So far, so good.

Klaus licked his lips. "Because my birth isn't something worth celebrating." He bleakly confessed.

Caroline shook her head. "That can't be true."

"Well believe it, because it is."

\- _How could he think so low of himself he doesn't even care for his existence?_

She thought, scooting her body more into his as if they weren't close enough.

"That's depressing." She whispered.

"I'm a depressing kind of guy."

Caroline sat up, leaning on her elbow as she faced him on her side.

He wasn't going to get off with a vague answer, she wanted to know the real reason.

"What's the story behind it? Please tell me. Please please please..." she pestered.

Klaus growled under his breath, rolling his eyes at her annoyance.

"Fine, fine if it'll get you to shut up." He caved, exciting Caroline as he sat up with her.

He leaned his back against the wooden headboard reaching out to caress her thigh intimately.

The gesture was sweet and unexpected. Caroline liked that he always needed to touch her.

She eagerly anticipated his response.

"Growing up, I didn't have the best childhood or household for that matter." He began. "Not the most loving parents..."

Caroline took a mental note of Klaus slightly choking up with the mention of his parents.

Klaus cleared his throat. "A father who reminded me everyday what a mistake my birth was. So it was never celebrated. Pretty cliche tale of a troubled man. That's the story, satisfied?"

"All of it?" She inquired.

"Yes, all of it Caroline." He answered defensively.

If only she knew whether he was lying or not, but she had to take what he was giving her.

Caroline laced her fingers with his. "I'm sorry. But if it's any consolation, I didn't have the best birthdays either."

Klaus was intrigued.

"My parents weren't all that loving or cared much for me, you know that." She explained. "They just threw money at me every year thinking it would distract me from realizing they didn't care to put in effort for at least one gift. See, you're not the only one with a past. But that didn't stop me from the one day of the year when it's all about me."

"That's everyday for me." He teased.

"Right, King of the city." She mocked. "But nothing compares to your birthday."

Though she was a loon, Caroline always tried finding the best in everything and everyone.

Klaus was fascinated.

Why did she always want to know things about him when there was so much to know about her?

It confused as much as it intrigued him how similar they seemed. Though she would never understand what he's experienced, what he's done of who he is. No amount of fucks could make her understand.

Klaus was taken out of his daydream when Caroline straddled his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"I like our talks. We should do it more often, not just when you're too sated to move." She commented kissing his scratchy cheek.

He groaned. "Take what you can get."

Caroline muttered a 'whatever' under her breath and met his lips softly.

"I'm serious. Your birthday matters to me, even if you're not aging anymore. It matters." She declared with another peck while running her fingers through his hair.

He aggressively kissed her back causing Caroline to moan against his lips from the pressure.

She meant every word, he knew it.

Klaus hadn't heard someone saying they cared about him in a long time.

They were becoming too comfortable and close for Klaus' comfort. Breaking all his rules.

No more intimate moments, no more sharing beds whatsoever and no talking about his past again.

Before she knew it, Klaus had her on her back within seconds.

Stupid vampire strength.

"Klaus..." Caroline breathlessly protested, wanting to hear more but Klaus shook his head.

Pinning her underneath him with gripping her wrists and settling them above her head.

His stormy eyes full of need.

"That's enough talk for the day, Doctor Quinzel." He declared, roughly kissing her again.

"Mmm, I love it when you call me that." She panted in between their kisses before dragging her mouth away. "So, does this mean your first actual birthday celebration ever was with me?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Don't think too much of it."

She hummed, tilting her head up to welcome his kiss smiling against his lips.

"Happy Birthday Klaus."

* * *

 **Sooo...**

 **I want to say thank you again to those who stuck with this story through a very long hiatus! I will try to never go that long again without updating but life happens.**

 **This is my first time writing a blowjob so be gentle haha**

 **Klaus/Caroline and their moments *heart eyes* They are a twisted little couple but we love them.**

 **This chapter did not have a much plot but it's setting up for how the rest of the story will unfold. Also a glimpse into Klaus' past and why Mikael's presence is so triggering for him.**

 **Things have to get worse before they better and Mikael likes playing with people just as Klaus does, like father like son.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	14. Why Can't I Kill Her?

**Hey guys! I hope this wait wasn't too bad but can I just say how much I greatly appreciate your patience as well as each and every one of your reviews. Writing is a great love of mine but your feedback and thoughts is what mainly keeps me going so thank you!**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

"Can't believe I'm doing this." Damon muttered under his breath emptying the sugar content into his coffee.

"To be fair, no one asked you to come." Elena spat, stirring her drink.

Damon scoffed. "Yeah 'cause I was gonna allow you to meet with Mikael alone."

She abruptly stopped stirring. "Nothing I haven't done before."

"Not since you told me."

\- _Don't remind me._

The brunette rolled her eyes.

A huge part of Elena wish she had never told Damon, like she originally planned.

Since knowing, he's been a pain in her ass. Constantly asking when or if she's spoken to Mikael, have they met up and how often, what was the plan after Klaus was dead. He was acting like an overprotective dad instead of supportive best friend.

It was claustrophobic.

Her meeting today with Mikael was only supposed to between them two but Damon was persistent on tagging along.

Elena blew on her hot drink. "I'm not sure how much offense I should be taking that you don't think I can handle myself."

"Oh c'mon 'Lena. That's not it and you know it." Damon stated, noticing others in the cafe turning their attention towards their conversation.

He cleared his throat lowering his voice. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Hey."

He carefully grabbed her wrist to halt her stirring, their gazes finally meeting though Elena was tempted to look away.

She could already sense a lecture brewing based on Damon's heavy stare, but there was more concern than anything hiding behind the anger.

"I'm worried about you." He repeated.

"Damon-"

He put up a hand to interrupt. "No, don't 'Damon' me. You've made an alliance with a dangerous man in order to satisfy this murder fantasy you have for a man who's just as dangerous."

"I've already acknowledged how dangerous Mikael is, okay? I'm not stupid so what's your point?"

The raven haired man scoffed at her annoyed tone. "You're acting quite stupid from where I'm standing. You're way over your head and playing a dangerous game. Whatever Mikael has planned for Klaus will end in bloodshed-"

"Klaus' blood." She interrupted.

Damon furrowed his brows. "Are you honestly being this naive? You're a police officer Elena, you've seen firsthand the amount of times that the innocent ones are always caught in the crossfires of mayhem. You really think Mikael is just gonna kill Klaus and be on his merry way?"

The air in the room shifted as his fingers slowly caressed her knuckles while staring down at them.

"I know I might be coming off overbearing at times-"

"You think?" Elena interrupted.

He sighed. "Can you honestly blame me? I'm not doing it for nothing, someone needs to talk some sense into you." He added.

Vulnerability was never something they hid from each other but this felt different.

Damon pressed his lips together before looking back up with glosses eyes. "I...I don't want to lose my best friend."

Elena's chest tightened.

Witnessing her best friend and partner on the verge of tears from just the thought of losing her was haunting.

She appreciated Damon's concern, thankful even, but she was never one to start a project and not see it through. This was no different.

Taking his hand in hers she gave him a warm grin.

"You're not going to lose me, I promise." Was all she said, confusing and angering her friend.

Before Damon didn't say anything further, he gulped at the sight of Mikael walking through the cafe's door.

Nodding to Elena that he arrived, she swiftly turned her head so he could see where they were sitting.

"Do not make a scene, please." She whispered when she faced Damon again.

He scoffed. "Do I look stupid?"

"Ladies..." Mikael greeted as he approached their booth.

Damon's face remained stern.

"Glad you could finally make it. Thirty minutes later..." Elena scowled.

Mikael shrugged. "You're lucky I came at all."

Damon's body stiffened, instantly catching the vampire's attention.

"You seem nervous." He accused.

"I'm not nervous I just don't like you." Damon responded.

Mikael smirked. "Eh, being liked is overrated anyways."

"You seemed to have been enjoying yourself the other night." Elena commented, breaking up the tension building the two men.

He raised a curious brow as he took a seat next to Damon.

"Oh you don't know what I'm talking about?Partying it up with Klaus Mikaelson at his club ringing any bells?"

Mikael chuckled. "Are you having me followed Detective Gordon?"

She shrugged. "Let's just say I have eyes everywhere. You two looked quite friendly."

Mikael licked his lips. "Are you trying to imply something here, detective or just hellbent on wasting my time?"

"I'm not the one wasting time!" Elena growled slamming her hand on the table, startling Damon. "Killing Klaus should have been done by now. It was simple, we had a plan but no. You're too busy befriending him and his little girlfriend to remember the reason you're here!"

Damon shifted his eyes between the vampire and his partner. He wasn't sure who was going to make the next move.

Mikael tilted his head to the side, seemingly in awe.

Elena didn't seem phased at all even when he leaned into the table folding his hands together.

"You know, an extremely microscopic part of me respects your tenacity detective Gordon." He began. "Strong woman making a name for herself in a male dominating field of work. It's admirable really, and I'm sure you're use to getting your way with the boys around here but-"

She shrieked when Mikael grabbed Damon by the back of the neck, using his supernatural strength to tighten the hold.

Damon's icy blue eyes nearly popping out their sockets from the strong grip.

"Ah, ah, ah." He smirked when Elena tried reaching for her gun. "You know that won't work on me and even if it did, he'd be dead before you could even pull the trigger."

Elena was shaking. Heavily swallowing as she sat back down in her seat and placed her hands on the table.

Mikael grinned. "Good girl. Listen, I am not one of your boys who you can order around. I don't work for you nor are we equals, do you understand?" He asked, tightening his hold.

She nodded, pressing her lips together so she wouldn't sob.

"You do not give me orders, you do not dictate when or how I execute my plans. I need you to be very clear because this isn't the first time you've stepped out of bounds with me."

"Mikael please." Elena softly begged.

He smirked.

She frantically nodded. "I understand, I'm sorry okay. It won't happen again just...just please let him go."

With a final smirk, Mikael freed Damon from his hold.

The dark haired man was breathing heavily and coughing as if it were a lung. His flushed face returning to its natural complexion soon after while he rubbed his neck.

Elena gave him a sympathetic look but Damon shook his head turning away.

"I'm glad we have finally come to an understanding." Mikael announced.

She gulped. "Can I at least ask if you still intend on killing Klaus or do I have to do that myself now?"

He smirked. "Of course I still intend to kill him. The goal hasn't changed, detective just the approach. I wanna enjoy this experience, the kill is easy and not as much fun. I want to take my time."

Elena simply nodded, not sure what else to say without pissing him off.

"Well, if that's all you have for me..." Mikael stood.

"You're leaving?" She questioned when Mikael stepped out of the booth.

He shrugged. "Our discussion is done and I have other engagements to attend to..."

Elena glared.

"You weren't the only meeting I had planned for the day." He winked.

She cringed at the gesture.

"We'll be in touch. Hope I didn't grip you too hard, mate." Mikael devilishly smiled towards Damon before finally walking towards the exit.

Deeply sighing, Elena leaned back in her seat.

She traced the rim of her mug, nervously staring up at her friend sitting across and still looking down.

He was upset, obviously, but they needed to talk. Mikael hurting him wasn't supposed to happen but she needed to apologize, if he would give her the opportunity.

She reached her hand out to grab his but Damon pulled away, placing his hands in his lap.

Finally looking up, he glared at her before shaking his head again.

"Don't Elena, just don't." Damon mumbled.

She sighed in defeat.

Great. First Mikael now Damon.

Elena hated when she and Damon fought, which happened rarely until this ordeal with Mikael went into effect.

She didn't know what else to do besides watch as he left the booth and towards the exit.

* * *

"Mmm...ahh..." Caroline moaned licking her dry lips while clenching the sheets with one hand, reaching for the headboard with the other as she squirmed underneath her blankets.

Caroline's morning started off amazing.

She more than delighted and surprised when Klaus walked into her room, even better when he responded to her curious look with his head between her thighs.

He was life changing.

God, she went from never experiencing oral sex to receiving it every day by the greatest lover she's ever had.

Their relationship had been progressing lately, much to Caroline's satisfaction. From Klaus allowing her to stay snugged against him in bed, though she had to go to her room before falling asleep, to him voluntarily taking her out around the city.

Alone...without Stefan...sometimes.

Progress.

Most importantly, Klaus finally seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with her.

He was the one who suggested they go out for dinner, claiming he was tired of staying in all the time. They didn't talk about each other's lives or have in depth discussions still but, engaged in somewhat interesting conversations. Though there was still so much she wanted to know.

But Caroline wouldn't push him, he already warned her not to, and everything between them was going too well she didn't want to ruin it like last time.

She was happy, truly happy, and so in love she wanted the world to know.

A deep moan escaped Caroline's lips as the vampire continued pleasuring her underneath the comforter.

His sinful tongue dipping in and out of her dripping cunt, teasing around the opening then retreating, he knew how much she secretly enjoyed his teases.

"Klaus..." She groaned, practically feeling his smirk against her flesh.

Bastard.

Klaus responded to her irritations with a flat lick that made her moan embarrassingly loud which only spurred him on more.

Not being able to see what he was doing made his actions more sinful, drawing out desperate pants from an aroused Caroline.

"Fu-uck baby that feels so good. Please don't stop." Caroline breathlessly praised closing her eyes. His tongue swiped through her wet folds then diving inside again.

Her back arching off the bed and toes curling in as his tongue expertly swirled around her sex.

Both her hands gripped the sheets, desperate to run her fingers through his short curls to keep him pressed against her forever.

She bit down on her bottom lip till it bled as she felt the familiar rumbles of pleasure ready to burst. Of course, in the same moment she heard a hard knock on her bedroom door.

Klaus' actions ceased much to Caroline's disapproval.

A low growl roared through her chest just as Klaus emerged from under the covers with a questioning brow.

"Caroline, it's Stefan. Are you up?"

Her irritation only increased, shooting an amused Klaus a death glare for giving the persistent henchman access to his home in the first place.

Rolling her eyes she sighed. "What do you want?"

"I was looking for Klaus but he's not in his office or room so I thought you might know." Stefan asked through the door.

\- _Was he really disturbing my orgasm for this?_

Caroline thought, hitting her head back against her pillow with a huff.

She sucked in a breath when Klaus began leaving kisses around her navel, nipping the skin with his fangs. She hissed, more out of shock than pain from his sharp teeth.

But Caroline loved it, she loved everything about him.

Their darkened eyes met as Klaus slowly licked over the wound he created.

That damn tongue.

Her fingers threaded through his hair and pressing him back down her body. Caroline let out a small whimper from the first feel of his wet tongue on her again.

"Caroline?" Stefan called.

Being too wrapped up in Klaus, she forgot Stefan was on the other side of the door which brought a wicked idea to her head.

Biting her bottom lip sinfully, she began rubbing herself against Klaus' mouth encouraging him to continue what he started.

This will be fun.

"Come in." She gasped.

Stefan barged into the room without another thought, stopping in his tracks at the sight of her still in bed.

Her silk covered cleavage from her nightgown exposed, one strap hanging off her shoulder and her fingertips teasing the valley of her breasts.

The henchman's mouth dried.

"Umm...sorry. If you were still sleeping-"

"I wasn't sleeping." She interrupted, discreetly moaning but immediately caught Stefan's attention.

He cleared his throat, nodding as his eyes briefly followed her hand wandering over both breasts before looking away.

The blonde smirked.

"Stefan..."

The vampire sighed."

"You're trying not to look at me touch myself, aren't you?" Caroline teased. "It's okay, I like an audience."

Stefan's gaze lowered, clearly not in the mood for her nonsense. "Do you know where Klaus is or not, Caroline?" Ignoring her comments.

She wickedly smiled. "Where's the fun in that? If I tell you where he is then you'll leave and then who will I have to play with?"

The flustered expression on Stefan's face made her want to burst in laughter.

Mainly because how unaware he was that his boss was just underneath the covers in front of him.

She loved messing with Stefan, the only time he wasn't annoying.

He heavily sighed. "Caroline..."

"Ugh, you're no fun at all." She groaned. "Even though it's obvious what you're thinking." She hissed when her vampire harshly nipped her thigh.

Klaus wasn't amused with her teasing either.

\- _Both of them sucked_.

"Fine, you really wanna know where Klaus is?"

Stefan nodded. "That'd be great."

Caroline moaned with a devilish grin, staring directly in the other vampire's eyes. "He's under my covers doing extremely filthy things to me with his tongue as we speak and I was close to an orgasm till you showed up so now we're both annoyed. Happy?"

His jaw practically dropped at her response and a blush rushed to his face.

Stefan stood there awkwardly for awhile, not sure if he was to address Klaus now that he knew he was currently occupied.

With a nod, he placed his hands behind his back. "I'll just wait for him downstairs."

Caroline shot him a wide grin as he quickly exited the room and closing the door behind him.

Klaus finally emerged from the blankets with messy hair and swollen lips, arousing the mischievous blonde more.

Pulling him back up her body, Caroline roughly kissed him moaning at the taste of her essence lingering on his tongue.

He moaned as their tongues danced, suspecting she wanted to taste all of her that he was able to reach.

His hands came up to her breasts, lightly kneading them and pinching her already erect nipples as he sucked on her lower lip.

"Stefan's looking for you." Giggling against his lips as he continued kissing her.

Klaus hummed in between the exchange. "Yes, I'm aware. I was here remember?"

Caroline smirked into another passionate kiss.

"So keen on being caught in the act, sweetheart." Another kiss. "Though, that can't happen again."

She raised a brow. "Which part, Stefan walking in or your surprise visits between my thighs?"

Klaus lowered his gaze. "Caroline..."

She could sense the sudden seriousness in his tone but shrugged. "It's nothing. He's fun to play with, and you have to admit it was kinda hot." Caroline claimed, nibbling on his bottom lip.

He pulled away from her mouth, towering his body over hers and holding her wrists on both sides of her head.

Playful Klaus was gone.

"Your games are entertaining, love and I let you have this one but Stefan's off limits from here on out do you understand?"

"What makes him so special?" She whined while squirming under his grip.

"Because he works for me and I don't want to have to kill him."

"So your jealousy stems from you not wanting to kill your favorite henchman, not because he might be interested in your girl? Are you sure you and Stefan aren't sneaking around?" The blonde jokingly accused, bringing out a genuine laugh from Klaus.

Wow, the first time he laughed without it being for malicious purposes.

It was nice.

Klaus freed her wrists but kept his by the sides of her face.

"He's not interested in you. That I know for a fact."

She scoffed. "Have you seen me? I'm hot not to mention the most unattainable woman in Gotham City, you can't get sexier than that."

"Are you trying to upset me more?" He wondered.

Caroline giggled. "Well, I do like when you're all wound up."

"Stefan being able to look anywhere but you is enough proof for me." He said, pushing a piece of hair from her forehead.

"Because he's too busy fantasizing about you, got it." Caroline half joked.

Klaus rolled his eyes with a small laugh.

"I like your laugh." Caroline softly stated, tracing her index finger over his top then bottom lip.

The beautiful sound ceased and his face dropped.

Whenever he expressed a glimpse of his humanity, it was gone within an instant. Like he wanted everyone to think and see the worst of him.

He couldn't accept that Caroline was incapable of not seeing him as more, no different than when he was her patient. She didn't understand and he wouldn't let her.

She tensed as she observed his chest carefully.

"How'd you get these?" Raking her eyes over the red scars slashed across his skin, knowing he had even more on his back.

Caroline was no stranger to Klaus closing himself off whenever his past was brought into question, but she couldn't help it.

Seeing the scars whenever they were together but not being able to touch them was killing her. And Klaus was hellbent on torturing her by never hiding the scars.

Her hands ventured to his collarbone then up his neck but keeping her attention on the red marks.

"You're really gonna keep me guessing forever, huh?" She softly asked, hoping he'd give her some response.

The urge to touch them was eating at her. Based on Klaus's reaction whenever she even looked at them was proof enough that each scar held a story.

Klaus gulped staring down at the beauty underneath him.

He hated the way she was looking at him, like a victim. Like he was weak and defenseless.

Instead of responding with words, he leaned in to kiss her neck then jaw hoping to distract from the topic.

Succeeded.

Caroline smiled, forgetting her curiosity completely. She spread her legs wider as his hand massaged the inside of her thighs but shying away from where she needed him most.

Tease.

He began sucking on her neck, sure to leave a nice mark in its wake.

"Mmm...please tell me you don't have to go anywhere today." Practically begging, reaching down to push his hand up to her center.

He smirked against her skin. "Sorry to disappoint. Why do you think Stefan's here?"

She huffed. "My hatred for him has no bounds."

Klaus chuckled.

"This isn't funny!" Caroline swatted him on the chest.

Not only was her orgasm interrupted but now Klaus was leaving. She should've known the day started off too perfectly.

Caroline dodged when he attempted kissing her again.

"Now love, don't be like that."

She shrugged. "You don't wanna keep Stefan waiting, since he's so important to you." Folding her arms over her chest.

Klaus shook his head laughing, pushing the blanket from over him and slipping out of her bed.

A frustrated Caroline leaned back against the headboard. Her heart already sinking as she watched Klaus redress.

How could she already miss him when he was still here? Feeling like one of those clingy girlfriends she use to frown upon and swore to never become, yet here she was. But she didn't care, she wanted him too much to care about dignity.

Pressing her lips together, Caroline climbed out of bed straightening down her nightgown.

Her attempt to sneak up on him from behind was halted by Klaus swiftly turning around roughly grabbing her wrists.

His darkened eyes said everything and more as he pulled her to his chest.

Their heavy breathes molding with each other's.

"Don't, Caroline." He threatened.

Any normal person would have been terrified but Caroline wasn't normal and her relationship with Klaus was far from it as well.

She glanced at his eyes then lips, smirking before claiming them with hers which he enthusiastically reciprocated. Her hands were free from his grasp, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair and nails scratching into his scalp.

Klaus grabbed her hair roughly, eliciting a moan from the blonde as his other hand ventured to her hips then lower on her ass.

He pressed her front directly against his. Caroline grinned at the evident feel of his cock rubbing against her through his jeans.

The need for him intensifying as she ground herself on his hardened member.

"Do you really have to go?" Caroline asked with a final kiss.

Klaus smiled, kissing her again. "Yes. And no you can't come with me."

She glared when he pulled away. "I wasn't going to ask."

He grinned, reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a black plastic card.

Caroline's eyes widened, pouting when she reached for it but Klaus pulled back.

"Hey!"

Klaus smirked. "You need to learn some manners, especially after the last time you stole this from me."

Recalling her day of rebellion that nearly sent Klaus into a more homicidal mood than usual.

"Are you seriously still holding that over me?" Caroline scoffed.

"I like my grudges, sweetheart." He smirked.

She leaned on her side with hand on her hip. "Yeah then I apologized as you fucked me on your kitchen counter, so it wasn't all bad."

Klaus smiled at the memory.

"Buy anything you want. Can you manage keeping yourself occupied for a few hours?" Finally handing the card over.

"Hmm...I think I can..." She mischievously hummed snatching it out his hand. "Can I also kill someone while I'm out?" She teased biting his jaw.

He shrugged. "You know I don't mind you getting your hands dirty love, though I usually prefer watching for myself."

"That could be arranged." She purred.

She loved how when Klaus watched her kill, the lust in his eyes alone made her knees weak.

Caroline sighed leaning into him. "Please stay. I miss us, I miss being the Bonnie and Clyde of Gotham City." She pouted. "C'mon, ditch boring Stefan and let's go find someone to torment together."

\- _For fucks sake she's needy._

"You play a hard bargain, love." Klaus smirked, putting his shirt back on. "Answer is still no."

She rolled her eyes. "So you're really saying I can go into the city alone? By myself, without you? You must really want me gone. What are you up to, hmm?"

Klaus sighed. "Just take the bloody card."

Caroline grinned snatching it from his hand and gently kissing his lips.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, moaning when it tasted hers. Caroline's arms around his neck to pull him closer as Klaus' hands on her ass pressed their bodies together like a sandwich.

She felt how hard he was, making her more upset that he had to leave.

Kissing him one last time she pulled away, smiling into a final kiss. "I already miss you but I'll make sure to buy something nice, mainly something that contains lots of lace."

"I expect nothing less." He smirked, pecking her lips before speeding out the room.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan were already in the car before Caroline even had time to see him off.

Any further presence from her would distract him more than she already was.

"You okay boss?" Stefan asked a distracted Klaus who was mindlessly gazing out the car window.

He rapidly blinked before finally responding. "Fine."

Stefan sighed as he drove. "I, uhh...sorry for umm, interrupting you and Caroline earlier...I didn't know."

Klaus smirked. "How would you?"

Stefan nodded, fighting off a blush.

Last thing Stefan wanted was an awkward conversation about his boss' sex life, not that Klaus was shameful about it.

"Does she know where you're going right now?" He asked.

"Caroline remains on a strict need to know basis. This is definitely something she doesn't need to get her nose in. Though she was rather persistent but blamed you in the end."

Stefan shook his head, causing Klaus to lightly chuckle.

"You know Caroline. Loves getting a rise out of people, especially you."

"Me?" Stefan asked with a curious brow.

"I think she's jealous of the amount of time I spend with you than her." He said.

Stefan laughed as well. "Well to ease her heart you can tell her from where I'm standing, you two seem to be spending lots of time together. More than I expected."

Klaus turned to Stefan then back out the window, pondering what was just said.

"Hmm..." He replied.

The amount of time he's been spending with Caroline was more than he anticipated as well.

The feelings he was discovering since being with her was maddening.

Stefan gulped. "I didn't mean to overstep-"

"Relax, Stefan." Klaus chuckled. "Besides, it's no secret that Caroline is more than either of us bargained for."

He grinned. "Yeah..."

Klaus squinted. "If you have something to say Stefan..."

The henchman nervously laughed. "Sorry, boss. That was unprofessional."

"If I said it's okay then it's okay." He claimed.

Not that Stefan could take that without a grain of salt, given that he's witnessed Klaus use that line on multiple people before killing them.

Though he believed that Klaus wouldn't kill him, he could never be too sure.

He sighed. "Caroline...she's been here for a little over a month now. I was just wondering-"

"Wondering what?" Klaus snapped.

Stefan gulped. "If you were thinking about keeping her around long term, you know...turning her, maybe?"

Klaus' jaw tightened.

"Caroline seems pretty into being a vampire, always asking questions and what not. I'm sure that has a lot to do with you. If it were to happen, would it be the worse thing?" Stefan asked.

This wasn't the first time Klaus had been confronted by this, likely not the last while Caroline remained here.

He was beginning to suspect what they had was deeper than just sex and mayhem. Their relationship had progressed to so much more since when they first met. Even leaving her side in the mornings was becoming a chore as he caught himself wanting to stay.

Emotions were dangerous, they were wrong. Klaus always believed killing what made you feel resulted in a more fulfilling life. No weaknesses to hold you back.

Could he kill her? Could he turn her? Have her as his for forever?

\- _Nonsense_. _She was too intrusive to stay around for eternity. If I didn't killer, someone else would._

Klaus thought, still not responding yet to a patient Stefan.

The henchman nodded.

He had a feeling Klaus would be hesitant on the topic and ignore it all together. He never liked delving deep into situations.

"She's easily the most fascinating human I've ever come across, that's for certain." Klaus softly admitted towards the car window but still dodging Stefan's question.

Stefan briefly grinned as he pulled into a back alleyway.

Klaus straightened in his seat when the car came to an abrupt halt.

"You sure about this, boss?" The henchman asked

A small part of him wanted to call the whole thing off but a larger part wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

He nodded in response.

The two men exited the vehicle. Klaus froze as a male figure made his way towards them.

He felt sick.

- _Stop it Klaus. Stop it, stop it._

He repeated to himself as the man continued walking towards them.

Stefan stared confusedly at Klaus, noticing his change in behavior but stayed silent.

"Gentlemen."

In an instant the mood in the air was shifted with a single word.

Klaus dug his fingernails into his palms to contain himself.

"Relax, Niklaus. You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"I rather see a ghost than you." He spat.

"So hostile."

"What do you want Mikael?" Klaus finally asked the million dollar question.

Mikael furrowed his eyebrows. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one who set up this little gathering..."

Klaus growled. "Why are you here, in Gotham? What do you want?"

He smirked, pacing. "You want the honest truth?"

Klaus snorted. "Not that I think you're capable of such but why not give it a try."

"Like father like son, hmm?" Mikael teased, already smug by Klaus' reaction.

\- STOP LETTING HIM TO GET TO YOU.

The entirety of Klaus' childhood Mikael never wasted a moment claiming Klaus wasn't his child, knowing his unconditional love was all he ever wanted.

He made a game of calling Klaus his son, knowing it was insincere, just to toy with his head.

It worked every time.

"Are you gonna set your hound on me now?" The other man joked, pointing his eyes towards Stefan who was cautiously standing by. "You've trained him well."

Klaus growled.

Mikael rolled his eyes. "Well you're a debby downer. Caroline mentioned that about you, actually."

Both Stefan and Klaus' stomachs sank.

In a blink Klaus had Mikael pressed against the brick wall, holding him up with his arm to his throat.

He groaned at the harsh contact.

Klaus was fuming, wild gold eyes glazed over and skin popping hot and sharp fangs next to Mikael's neck.

"I am not going to ask again. What do you want?" Klaus said through gritted teeth.

The other vampire struggled to speak at first as he grabbed Klaus' wrist to loosen the grip.

Mikael coughed. "Wow...She-she really has you gone...doesn't she?"

Klaus stilled.

"My god, she does." He laughed. "You kno-ow it as much as I."

The teasing comments only made Klaus angrier which amused Mikael more.

There was no winning against him because how quickly he gained control of your emotions. Having the power to take control of every situation.

If Klaus didn't hate him so much he might have been impressed.

Blinking out of his own thoughts, Klaus shoved his arm harder against Mikael's throat making him gag.

Another harsh cough. "Fine yo-you wanna know why I'm here, boy?"

Instantly, Klaus was effortlessly pushed back by the chest. He flew across the path with his backside colliding with the cement wall on the opposite side.

Stefan sped over to him, not touching him but observing. "Boss-"

Klaus waved him off so he wouldn't help, groaning in pain as he lifted himself from the wall.

Of course Mikael was stronger than him, always had been even as a human. The fact that he entertained the idea of Klaus' strength was scary enough.

"Really? You really thought you were stronger than me?" Mikael chuckled, dusting off his suit nonchalantly. "At least try being reasonable, boy. I let you have your fun but now I'm irritated."

Klaus huffed, staring at the man coming towards him.

Mikael walked with a blank expression. "Niklaus, its simple really. I'm here because I'm going to kill you."

Klaus laughed. "Get in line. You're not the first nor last imbecile to threaten me."

"Being the self proclaimed 'king' has made you cocky, arrogant. Dangerous traits to have as a leader, underestimating your enemies. Another reason why you'll never be great."

"So you're here to give me lessons on my leadership skills?" Klaus teased.

"I told you my endgame. I will kill you, Niklaus." He calmly claimed.

Klaus threw up his arms. "Then why am I still here?"

Mikael tilted his head.

He stepped towards his father. "I know you Mikael, when you want something you get it done. If you wanted me dead you would have done it by now. And why would you need GCPD for something you could do yourself?" Klaus asked.

Mikael snorted. "They're the ones who called me back to this cesspool of a city in the first place. To handle their, 'vampire problem'. "

Klaus' expression shifting to stunned.

The older vampire sighed. "Though all you said was true, all of it, and my intention was just to kill you at first and be done with it but...that was until I met the lovely Caroline."

Klaus gulped and clenched his teeth at another mention of Caroline.

Why was Mikael suddenly bringing her up in the conversation?

He shrugged. "What about her?"

Mikael lightly chuckled, taking another step forward. "You've always been weak Niklaus, in every aspect since you were a child. Your mother would always make excuses for you, as did my other children."

Klaus clenched his fists as his chest tightened at the mention of his family.

What made Mikael the worst enemy was that he literally knew everything about Klaus, even things he didn't want him to; like Caroline.

"I thought you outgrew your mistakes given how long it's been yet here you are. You care about this girl, a human girl for Christ sake!" He threw his arms up. "It's pathetic but I'm intrigued, I'm intrigued what it is about her that you refuse to let go of."

He pressed his lips together as Mikael was now directly in front of him.

Stefan still stood on the side observing the two men who were face to face with flames in their eyes.

Mikael sighed, softly grabbing Klaus by the shoulders. "She is your weakness, she is your liability whether you want to adult it or not. Now while killing you sounds fun, toying with you by toying with your girl makes the outcome more rewarding for me."

Klaus parted his lips, wanting to interject but clueless what to say.

He was at a loss for words.

\- _Weakness? Caring about Caroline? Absurdity...right?_

The vampire nervously licked his lips. "She's not my girl and I don't care about her." Klaus claimed.

"Right..." Mikael nodded. "Just the fact that you're lying to me is proof enough. Maybe I'll kill you both, just for sport."

Stefan noticed Klaus' body tense and face stiffen.

"She's nothing so why bother with her at all? Why waste your time on a human who will do nothing but delay your plans?" Klaus asked.

"If she's nothing then it shouldn't matter what I do to her, right?" Mikael shrugged.

This 'meeting' took an unexpected turn.

Klaus was going back and forth how to feel about the situation, mainly the part about Caroline.

She was a great lay and occasionally pleasant company. Though she stayed longer than intended, it was never a plan for her to stay forever. He was sickened that anyone would see her as being his liability.

He took a dangerous step up to Mikael, staring directly into his eyes. "I. Am. Klaus. Mikaelson. King of Gotham City, I'm the thing that lesser men fear." Hissing in Mikael's face.

"I have no weaknesses, that was a cheap shot even for you."

Mikael shrugged. "Perhaps, but given how strangely protective you were of Caroline the other night at the club, I'd say my assumption isn't far fetched. Just by the mention of her name makes your body stiffen."

Klaus' eyes hardened.

The two men practically nose to nose. "I'm a very observant man, Niklaus. Remember that." Mikael winked as he turned on his heel to walk away. "I'll be seeing you."

Klaus was raging.

Caroline wasn't even here, as intended, and now she was wrapped in Mikael's web. Maybe that was the plan.

Klaus watched him walk off being more infuriated by Mikael calling Caroline his weakness than his admission to wanting him dead.

He was holding Caroline over his head. She was becoming a bigger problem the longer she stayed and now his father thought he could use her against him.

This had to stop, he wouldn't allow Mikael to take control of this situation again. He would not get the upper hand this time.

Mikael mentioning Caroline's role in Klaus' life was worse than his declaration to kill him.

His thoughts earlier haunting him.

 _Could he kill her?_

Klaus knew what he needed to do, he just wasn't sure how to feel about it yet.

Stefan cleared his throat, startling Klaus. "Boss?"

Klaus took a deep breath, licking his lips. "Let's go. I need to feed."

He mumbled as he made his way back to the car, walking ahead of Stefan.

The henchman stayed back observing his boss' off behavior.

No doubt he was shaken up about speaking with Mikael but all the Caroline talk is what greatly shifted the mood.

"You need me to do anything, boss?" Stefan cautiously asked.

Klaus blinked a few times before turning to face Stefan with a nod.

"I'm fine. I'll handle it." He halfheartedly claimed.

"Boss-"

"I said I'll handle it, Stefan." Klaus said with clenched teeth before turning and walking back to the car.

* * *

"Another peach mimosa please! For me and my friend!" Caroline yelled across the restaurant.

Katherine shook her head. "No more for me."

"Nonsense. Two more please!" Caroline yelled again, crossing her legs and sitting back in her seat.

The waitress nervously nodded before retreating to the kitchen.

Katherine looked around at the people staring.

"Will you stop acting so embarrassed?" Caroline tapped her knee.

"Sorry, I'm not use to these kind of public outburst at brunch."

"That's why hanging out with me is such a good time, you never know what to expect." She smiled.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, you wanna know what I find unexpected? The fact that you haven't mentioned lover boy's name for the past hour and a half."

Caroline briefly froze then continued cutting her food.

Suffice to say she was still sad when Klaus left in the morning, she had the entire day planned for them.

But taking advantage of his money and her current status, she decided to attempt making the most of a sad situation. Treating her and Katherine to a much needed girls day out full of spa treatments and Upper East Side shopping.

Caroline shrugged. "He told me to keep myself occupied while he's gone, typical. But if I talk about him, I'm just going to start missing him again. I can wait a couple more hours."

The brunette woman stared at the blonde carefully. "And what would he say if he saw you wearing a mini dress right now?"

She was more than certain that Klaus would be livid if he saw the dress she was wearing, especially with how amazing it made her clevere look.

Klaus wasn't fond of Caroline wearing short skirts and dresses when he wasn't with her. He was possessive and though the bystanders weren't stupid enough to touch, they still had eyes.

Unless Klaus decided to rip them from their sockets.

Her body was meant for his eyes only.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She claimed making Katherine grin.

"Besides, not everything turned out so bad. Me and you finally got to hang out." She lightly smiled which Katherine reciprocated.

"True and you're not exactly the worse company." Katherine mused.

"You sound like Klaus." She commented.

The brunette scrunched her nose. "Ugh definitely not a compliment."

Downing her drink, Caroline noticed the waitress coming towards their table empty handed.

The young woman gulped when approaching the two beauties. She was sweating.

"Um I'm sorry Miss, but we seem to be out of peach juice."

Caroline raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"We...umm..." The redhead waitress played tugged on hem of her shirt with her fingers. "We seem to have ran out of peach juice."

"Then get more." Caroline demanded.

"It's not that simple." She stuttered

"And why's that?"

"Care." Katherine muttered to calm her friend.

Caroline brushed it off, standing from her seat towering over the waitress.

Her golden curls flowed effortlessly over her shoulders and down her back.

The other customers looked away as if nothing was happening.

"Based on your heavy breathing and sweaty palms, you already know who I am."

The girl shakily nodded.

Caroline wickedly grinned, leaning into the young woman's ear. Grabbing her shoulder with her newly manicured hand.

"That means you also know when I ask for something, I want it then and there by any means necessary if you must. And if you fail to do so then I have to retreat to messier measures and I don't really want to do that right now, understand?"

She nodded again. "Yes ma'am."

"Glad you're a fast learner, made this a lot less stressful for me." A now bubbly Caroline exclaimed, rubbing the waitress's shoulders. "I'll be expecting that drink in ten." She widely smiled before taking her seat again.

The waitress nodded. "Righ-right away Miss."

"Well, that was entertaining." Katherine said as the young woman rushed back to the kitchen in a frenzy.

She shrugged. "Perks of being Queen." Caroline widely smiled picking up a strawberry with her fork.

"You're really milking that title aren't you?"

Caroline lifted her shoulders, chewing her food with a smile on her face. "I've never had this kind of power before, never thought it was something I wanted till now."

Katherine sipped on her drink. "Even though you only have it 'cause who you're sleeping with?"

The blonde stared up at her friend with a smile. "Are you trying to shame me?"

She put her hands up innocently.

Caroline smiled, biting the strawberry off her fork.

Glancing down, she saw her phone light up with a text message from Klaus.

She eagerly replied with a grin stretching her face.

Katherine smirked, easily catching onto who her friend was texting. "Let me guess, the lover boy?"

Caroline simply rolled her eyes before sending the message, wearing a wide smile on her face as she locked her phone.

"You do realize you haven't stopped smiling all day?"

Caroline finally looked up at her friend's curious gaze.

"Really? I didn't notice." She declared while still smiling like a lovesick high school girl.

"Sure..."

A giddy laugh left Caroline's lips. She covered her mouth trying to contain herself.

"Wow..." Katherine breathed. "You really are in love with him."

Caroline pressed her lips together blushing.

What she had for Klaus was nothing she's experienced with anyone before.

Never has she felt such passion and longing for someone before.

She was in love, she always knew but it was still surreal.

Everyday she caught herself falling more and more which was why not being with him hurt more each time. But it was as if their separation increased her longing and feelings.

Caroline nodded with a grin. "You already knew that though."

"Well, yeah but I thought you were just saying it to say it."

"It's always been real, Kat." She claimed.

"Uh huh..." Katherine sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Caroline tucked a strand a loose curl behind her ear. "Look, Kat I know you hate Klaus and don't approve of our relationship or think I should be with him. Okay I get it."

"I don't think you do." The brunette muttered under her breath.

"But this is real. Our relationship might not be conventional but I wouldn't want it any other way. You see how much I love him, you clearly see how happy he makes me."

Katherine wanted to vomit.

"I got it, trust me. I've never seen someone as loyal as you are with Klaus, it's amazing really. But you're being loyal to the wrong person. He's not a good man Caroline and he's not good to or for you."

The blonde could feel her blood boiling.

She was sick of always having to defend her relationship from judgmental outsiders. It wasn't fair that Katherine made her feel guilty for her happiness.

"Katherine..."

"He's a murderer, Caroline!"

"So am I!" She blurted back.

They both paused when the young waitress came over to set the two glasses of mimosa on their table then quickly leaving.

Caroline should have expected this is how the afternoon would turn out.

She loved having Katherine as a friend but hated that they couldn't discuss her relationship without an argument taking place.

She was happier than she's ever been, she knew who Klaus was and didn't care. Why did everyone else have a problem when she didn't?

Katherine licked her lips. "Caroline, I'm saying all these things because I'm your friend. We're friends right?"

The blonde slowly nodded.

"Believe it or not, I care about you and I think you can do better than a guy who turned you into a cold blooded killer and barely wants to spend time with you."

Caroline growled. "He hasn't done anything to me that I didn't want. He didn't force me to do anything either. I'm not a damn victim! And he does spend time with me, he's just busy and can't bring me with him all the time and I understand that. I don't mind waiting."

"Are you hearing yourself?" Katherine shook her head in disbelief. "You're making excuses for him, again. What's gonna happen when he gets bored with you huh? When he's done playing house and wants another? Klaus doesn't exactly have the best track record with commitment, if he has one at all..."

Caroline bit her tongue.

"His 'girls' are usually dead before date two. Or has he already confirmed he's turning you into a vampire which I doubt because that would require him actually giving a shit."

Caroline quickly scanned the room to make sure no one heard that last part.

She almost forgot Katherine was well aware of what Klaus was, so use to the secret only being between a few people but he and Katherine had history.

Him turning her into a vampire was one of Klaus' many touchy subjects. He hated talking about the future, their future, which was disheartening sometimes but Klaus was more of a live in the now type of guy.

Just because he hasn't made his decision yet doesn't mean he won't make one at all.

Katherine knew nothing of their relationship, who was she to judge just because she thinks she knows Klaus better?

Feeling the urge to stab her friend in the leg with a fork was severe.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I really don't wanna fight, Kat. Your opinion on Klaus will never change, obviously. I can accept that as long as you can accept my relationship with him is never changing either. I'm not going anywhere."

"Caroline..."

"Don't 'Caroline' me!" She huffed. "I love him, Kat okay I love him! I really need you to get that. He didn't manipulate me into being with him or doing anything I've done. Klaus didn't make me to come back to Gotham with him, I asked and he agreed. Our relationship wasn't planned but it happened and I'm happy it did."

She leaned forward on the table catching her friend's disapproving gaze.

"I appreciate you, really but I know who Klaus is and still accept him. I don't wanna lose our friendship over this, choosing between you two isn't an option."

"Because you would choose him?" Katherine interrupted.

Well, she wasn't wrong.

Caroline thought.

"Can you please just accept that he'll always be apart of my life now?" She begged.

The brunette sighed. "Even when he hurts you? You told me he's threatened you many times, grabbed you and held a gun to your face. There's probably more that you haven't told me."

Moments she'd like to forget.

"Tha-that was before. It's different now, I know it is. He wouldn't hurt me like that again." Caroline claimed.

Katherine pinched the bridge of her nose.

There was no talking Caroline out of this, she was in too deep. Her loyalty belonged to Klaus and Klaus alone.

She genuinely was trying to be a good friend but Caroline wasn't listening and it started feeling like she was beating a dead horse.

Katherine has seen what happens to the women that get caught up with Klaus and they all ended up dead.

Caroline was naive to think her end would be any different.

Arguing any further would be a waste of time and quite frankly, Katherine wasn't sure what Caroline was capable of doing anymore.

But she knew she'd be there to pick up the broken pieces.

"Please please please please please-"

The brunette sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm dropping it."

"Yay!" Caroline ran over to tightly hug an annoyed Katherine. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Katherine rolled her eyes but reciprocating the hug. "The less Klaus talk the better for my life span."

Caroline smiled. "I wish I could talk to you about him, I do! I want to talk to my friend about my boyfriend and how happy I am but it's not worth it if it ends with me wanting to cut your tongue out each time."

"Thanks?" Katherine raised a brow making both women laugh.

Katherine lightly grinned. "Look, if you're happy then I guess..."

They both grinned at each other before Caroline sat back in her seat.

"I don't think we have enough shopping bags. We need at least six more." Caroline suggested, sipping her mimosa.

"We haven't been to Bendel's yet, and I'm in desperate need of a few new purses." Katherine smirked as she took a sip of her own drink.

* * *

Klaus stumbled in the front door with a bottle of whisky in his hand, slamming the door shut as he leaned his back against it.

It was late.

Midnight to be exact.

He stayed out much later than intended but after meeting with Mikael, he needed the air and to be left alone.

After sending Stefan off, Klaus indulged in a lot of blood and a lot of alcohol. An attempt to clear his head resulted him getting shitfaced in every bar and bleeding out random women.

The taste of blood still present on his lips and tongue, completely unsatisfying.

Everyone's blood was the same, bland and thick. But the blood his beast craved the most was not an option and belonged to the blonde beauty sleeping upstairs.

Klaus could hear her light breathing from where he stood, suddenly feeling sick again.

\- _She is not my weakness. She is not! Mikael lied, he always lies._

He hated that Mikael got in his head again. Took control of the situation without even trying then accused him of caring about Caroline.

Ludicrous.

Klaus refused for Mikael to believe he had something over him. He swore it would never happen again after what he endured growing up.

Mikael took everything and everyone from him till there was nothing left but a broken boy. No more.

Caroline was fun, bubbly, unpredictable, sexy as hell...but she wasn't worth losing his reputation over. She wasn't worth anything to him.

She meant nothing so why did Klaus feel a sting whenever he tried telling himself that?

She was the problem he needed to fix.

Without another thought, Klaus took a large swig from the bottle till his throat was scorching hot.

He vamp sped up the stairs to her bedroom where he was confronted with a half opened door. He was hoping she'd be asleep by the time he arrived home. She blew up his phone with multiple texts and calls that he never returned.

Seeing her prior wasn't an option.

Opening the door slowly, Klaus walked into the room filled with the blonde goddess's faint snoring.

Klaus clenched his jaw tightly, admiring her form as he walked closer.

He was now standing over the bed, suppressing a groan when he realized Caroline was naked underneath her sheets.

Arms secure around a pillow as she lied on her stomach, golden hair loose and sprawled over her pillow. Pink lips parted and eyes comfortably closed.

\- _Fuck, she's the most gorgeous creature._

Klaus thought as he continued admiring. She was undeniably beautiful and he wanted to do incredibly naughty things to her right now.

He caught himself missing her.

\- _See, that's exactly what Mikael was talking about! Big coward! Get rid of her! Get rid of her!_

Klaus quickly pulled out the gun tucked under his shirt.

Figured shooting her was easier than bleeding her dry.

He aimed directly at her head but not touching. His finger ghosted over the trigger as he stepped closer into her space.

Caroline moved in her sleep, getting more comfortable and completely unaware what was happening.

The vampire gulped as he kept the barrel of the gun aligned with her forehead.

\- _Pull the trigger damnit._

Killing Caroline would solve all his problems.

She wasn't supposed to stay longer than a few weeks anyways. A shot to the head was more merciful than the torture his other victims experienced before falling to their deaths. She should be grateful.

No more annoying laughs, stupid questions, surprise blowjobs during phone calls, drinking a whole bottle of wine naked in bed and talking about nothing, shared showers or killings...

He lasted a century without any of it, a century without her. This wasn't a hard decision, he wouldn't miss her.

\- _I won't miss her._

Klaus repeated to himself.

Mikael was wrong, he didn't care about this girl.

Klaus Mikaelson cared for no one.

His shaky hand gripped the weapon tighter and his finger clutched the trigger preparing to fire.

Suddenly he felt his whole body shaking. His blue eyes raging with tears of frustration.

He couldn't, like a subconscious feeling was telling him 'no' and restraining his actions.

Klaus has killed hundreds of people without a sweat, why was this insane former psychologist any different?

He felt betrayed by his own mind.

\- _Fuckin Caroline!_

"Bloody fuckin hell." Klaus mumbled, wiping his face with his free hand.

As if on cue, the sleeping blonde's eyes began to flutter.

Klaus quickly put the gun in his back Jean pocket before her eyes were fully opened and he was met with a lazy smile.

"Mmm, hi." Caroline lazily smiled when she saw him. "When'd you get in?"

He cleared his throat. "Not too long ago."

She nodded, feeling her eyes weighing down again. "I missed you."

\- _Wonder if she would say that if she knew I was five seconds away from killing her?_

Klaus gulped, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Go back to sleep, love."

Caroline hummed before turning away with her back facing him.

He looked over her sleeping form a little while longer before finally exiting the room in a quick manner.

It was as if he couldn't get out fast enough.

Klaus rushed to his bathroom, splashing water in his face repeatedly resisting the urge to throw up.

\- _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

"Get it together, you fuckin coward." He murmured before finally looking up to see his reflection in the mirror.

Nothing could mistake the expression on his face.

Fear.

He didn't recognize the man he was looking at, fear of the meaning behind his hesitation.

No, no Mikael was wrong.

But was he? He couldn't kill a simple human girl without having a mental breakdown. It made him feel sick.

Klaus didn't realize his body was shaking as he slowly looked down at his cut up bleeding fist. There was broken glass in the sink and more sprawled on the countersink.

He was still confused until he was met with a broken mirror in front of him.

So wrapped up in his Caroline thoughts he didn't even realize he broke a damn mirror?

He was losing it.

Never has he hesitated during a kill. No one has ever managed to make him second guess himself besides Mikael.

But this girl...what was it about this girl that he couldn't shake?

Caroline pissed him off majority of the time, fantasized about killing her yet freezes when he actually plans to execute it.

Klaus harshly tugged on his hair, bending his head down towards the sink in attempt to calm himself. He didn't even care about the blood now in his hair.

Why couldn't he kill her?

\- _Why couldn't you kill her?_

"Why can't I kill her?" He whispered.

* * *

 **Phew, a lot is going down!**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	15. You Weren't Supposed To Happen To Me

**Finally an update! Again, I want to thank all of you for your reviews and feedback. I look at them all and appreciate them.**

 **Brief A/N: I actually had this chapter done the week after I updated the last chapter, because I was so excited for this one but I tend to second guess my work a lot and anxiety doesn't help which resulted in me writing this chapter two different times and erasing both drafts entirely till I finally settled on this one. Safe to say, I'm nervous about this chapter haha not to mention I'm a perfectionist, like most artists, and always feel it could be better or could add more but I can't hold it in my notes any longer, it was driving me crazy.**

 **Hopefully it's not complete shit to my loyal readers, we're coming down to the wire on this story soon. And please keep in mind the type of people KC are in this story, that they are not similar to canon KC and are based on insane and violent characters.**

 **Okay that's enough of me talking, enjoy (:**

* * *

Caroline carelessly roamed around the city, barely looking in any of the stores and if she did walk in, didn't buy anything.

She wasn't in the mood for shopping. She didn't want to shop anymore, that seemed to be her greatest hobby now.

\- _Shoving a knife up someone's ass sounds pretty good right now._

The blonde thought as she continued to wander.

Klaus would like that too. She was sad again.

She could barely remember the last time yet killed someone together.

New clothes and bags weren't what she wanted. She wanted Klaus.

The past couple of days had been weird in itself.

Klaus was rarely home and when he was, he would lock himself in his studio all night. They didn't talk much anymore.

\- _We haven't had sex since his little mood change either._

No more surprise visits under her covers in the morning, quickies in the backseat of one of his cars or nightclub life where she would seduce their victim before killing them together then indulging in each other next to the body.

Sexual frustration was an understatement.

After experiencing intense passionate pleasure every day for a month, Caroline didn't know how to function without her daily dose of him; she needed him, felt empty when he wasn't inside of her. Even when she tried hinting at what she wanted, Klaus would simply push her out his way and retreat to another room.

\- _Yeah, he's been rather aggressive lately too._

Their life together was fucked up, and she'd do anything to get it back.

Caroline was puzzled on what caused the sudden drift, but the only person she could get answers from wasn't speaking to her.

She was achy, horny and lonely.

His touch, his warmth and presence was all she needed. She craved him but most of all, she missed _just_ him.

When they did talk it was amazing, their laughs and their recent development of briefly cuddling together became the best part of her day.

Everything was falling into place, he was giving her more without even realizing. It was perfect. She should have known something was going to go wrong.

\- _What could have happened suddenly for him to pull a complete 180? Was it something I did?_

Caroline was quick to blame herself when it came to Klaus's mood swings, which she usually was the culprit most of the time.

Their last good day together was when Stefan 'walked in' on them. Klaus seemed happy, and she certainly was, but then that next morning he drastically changed. Seemed like forever ago.

The frowning blonde made her way to the nearest café.

\- _Maybe coffee will clear my head for at least an hour._

She took off her coat before taking a seat, her hand against her mouth to stop the sobs that desperately wanted to be freed.

Klaus was heavy on her mind. She was tempted to call him, just to hear his voice, but he likely wouldn't answer. Then she thought about calling Katherine but that would consist of constant 'I told you so' and more Klaus slander.

\- _No thanks._

Instead, Caroline stashed her phone away in her purse and quickly ordered a coffee.

She heavily sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before looking up to a familiar man standing in front of her.

"How amusing that we bumped into each other again?"

Her brain processing his greeting 15 seconds later.

"Mikael, hi." She greeted back, discreetly wiping away a tear. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, and you?" He asked.

Caroline pressed her lips into a line, playing with her fingers.

She didn't know Mikael well enough, and Klaus surely wouldn't be fond of her venting their problems to the first person who asked.

Even though she really needed to vent.

"I've been okay." She nonchalantly shrugged, failing at hiding the truth with her face alone.

Mikael grinned, as if he knew.

"Mind if I sit?"

Caroline nodded. "Sure, I could use the company."

"The boyfriend not good enough company?" Mikael asked with a teasing tone but it made Caroline's chest ache.

\- _Stop it!_

She cleared her throat, unnecessarily placing a napkin over her lap. "Klaus is fine. He's just, busy."

Mikael nodded before calling over a waitress to order a cup of coffee.

"I presume he's busy quite often."

Caroline stared down at her drink. "This is really hot coffee." She claimed, avoiding his comment.

Mikael sat back in his chair.

His gaze was intimidating, he wouldn't look away as if he was studying her. Caroline has only felt such pressure from Klaus, but this was a close second.

"You're upset, because of him." He assumed.

Her eyes shot up.

Well, that was bold.

She shook her head. "No."

Lie.

"The tears you're trying to hide say otherwise. What happened, are you okay?"

Caroline pressed her lips together, hesitating.

He seemed genuinely concerned, not to mention he was the first person to ask how she's been in a long time. It was nice.

A big part of Caroline wanted to confide in Mikael and lay out all her dirty laundry but she barely knew him. Klaus didn't seem to like him either and would probably snap Mikael's neck like a twig if he saw them just talking.

For years she made a living being other people's support. Now she needed support too.

Klaus was supposed to be that for her.

Caroline tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

He nodded, then acknowledging the waitress placing his drink on the table. He observed her slumped shoulders and saddened face.

Licking his lips, he sat up straight. "May I ask you something, and don't take it the wrong way..."

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you with him?" He asked, stunning Caroline.

"Klaus." He clarified. "Why are you with him?"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"I've noticed on most of the occasions that we've bumped into each other, he's nowhere to be found."

She gulped. "He's just-"

"Busy." He cut her off. "Yes, darling you've mentioned that."

Caroline's hands became sweaty and clammy.

"He doesn't treat you right, quite frankly he treats you like shit."

Okay, don't sugar coat it.

"That's just from what I observed in the small time of knowing you." He continued. "You don't deserve it, you deserve better. You deserve a man who wants to spend time with you, who cares about you."

"Are you like, trying to ask me out?" She asked. "You're nice and all, but I'm a taken woman."

He softly laughed while shaking his head.

She might be a harder egg to crack than he thought.

"Merely stating facts. You've yet to tell me I'm wrong."

Caroline was conflicted.

Mikael wasn't wrong and she hated it.

"He cares, he just has a different way of showing it than other people." She claimed.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Making excuses for him." He sighed. "It's just sad you thinking so low of yourself to appease him."

Caroline was stunned. "That's rude."

Mikael raised his hands in innocence. "I didn't mean to offend, honestly. You just seem like a nice person but the man you've given your heart to isn't."

"Then you obviously don't know me." She spat.

"And he does?"

She scoffed. "Excuse me? Who are you to judge my relationship or Klaus? You don't know anything about him."

"I know more than you think." He smirked.

He spoke again before Caroline could ask what he meant.

"Caroline." Mikael leaned forward. "Klaus isn't a good person, you know that as much as I. He's rather shameless about it which I presume is the allure but, he's with you. He's supposed to treat you differently, better right?"

Caroline gulped.

"But we both know he doesn't, he's never going to change. Never love you the way you love him." Mikael interlocked his fingers together on the table.

Her body stiffened and eyes glossed over.

That struck a cord, it's like he knew all her triggering spots.

He could tell Caroline was nervous, smirking at the wheels spinning in her head as she took in every word.

"It has to make you angry, being so devoted and loyal to someone who doesn't return the favor."

"Klaus is devoted to me." She corrected.

"Not emotionally, not where it matters. He doesn't go the extra mile for you like you do him nor would he want to, because he's selfish and doesn't care about you. Don't insult yourself, darling."

\- _Okay, what's going on?_

She sniffed back her tears and folded her arms. "This is getting weird. Why does my relationship with Klaus suddenly matter to you?"

He shrugged. "In all honesty it doesn't. I just assumed if you acknowledged how terrible he is for you then you wouldn't mind seeing him go." Lifting his sleeves.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Seeing him go? What are you talking about Mikael? You're kinda freaking me out."

The vampire lightly grinned. "Klaus runs around as King of Gotham City because people are afraid to stand up to him. They allow him to treat them in any manner because they're scared but I'm not, and something tells me you're not either. Maybe we can help each other out in solving the problem."

The blonde stared at him blankly before bursting into laughter. Her laughs were so loud people in the café were turning heads.

Mikael wasn't expecting her reaction and was rather irritated but he restrained from reacting.

She covered her mouth in an attempt to stop but she was unsuccessful as her laugh grew.

Finally catching her breath, she calmed down. "Wait..." One more laugh. "You're telling me you came to Gotham, to what, dethrone Klaus?" Another laugh.

Mikael shrugged. "Dethrone, kill, I'm not necessarily picky." He replied.

"Now you want him dead?" She laughed again. "You realize how ridiculous you sound?"

He narrowed his eyes.

Caroline recovered, wiping a tear away that appeared from her laughing. "Not only will you not kill him but you can't. You'd never even get close enough to try."

The corners of his lips twisted. "See that's where you come in, love."

She stopped laughing completely.

"You're closer to him than anyone. Sedating him wouldn't be a problem." Mikael nonchalantly suggested.

Caroline tilted her head. "Wait you're serious? You really want to kill Klaus and expect me to help you?"

He simply nodded.

She scoffed grabbing her purse from the floor, no longer in the mood to entertain foolishness.

"I should've put a bullet in your head the moment you started talking, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and just leave."

Hurriedly, she grabbed her coat and walked out of the café leaving Mikael alone.

This guy was a lunatic, and an even bigger idiot.

Pathetic.

Before she could reach around the corner, a gust of wind flew by and Mikael was right in front of her.

This was the closest she's ever been to him to the point where she could see every flaw he didn't have.

He was incredibly handsome for an older man, sexy even. His dark blonde hair and matching blue eyes was so familiar; that heat in his eyes had burned her so many time before but she can't remember.

"Fuck. Seriously!" She yelled, waiting for her heart rate to go down.

You'd think she'd be use to this after dealing with Klaus's vampire perks for a month.

Wait...

"How-how did you catch up with me so fast?" Caroline asked carefully.

Mikael smirked, giving Caroline the chills.

She covered herself with her arms. "You realize how delusional you sound, right? How can you point out my loyalty to Klaus and then try convincing me to betray him right after? Hope you're not too out of touch to know that will never happen."

" 'Never' is such a powerful word. Most people don't mean it."

"Well I do." She spat. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, and letting me in on your little plot was a really stupid move."

He raised an amused brow. "I know a lot more than you give me credit for Caroline."

Mikael towered over her, intimidating Caroline almost like when Klaus would do it.

Being around Mikael sometimes made her think Klaus was right in front of her sometimes.

"Everything I said in the coffee shop was true and you know it." He stepped closer. "He doesn't deserve your loyalty, doesn't deserve any of what he has."

"You know I should and can kill you right now and no one would care, right?"

Her threat made Mikael smile. "Full of such fire, I can see why he's so taken by you."

Caroline brushed off the involuntary blush from another person mentioning Klaus 'likes her'.

"What do you have against Klaus? Did he murder your kid or something?" She shrugged

Mikael gulped then grinned. "Another day, Caroline."

She shivered when his thumb brushed over her cheekbone.

This didn't feel like Klaus's touch. This was cold, dark and unfamiliar.

"I advise you not to inform your boyfriend about our little meeting. I'm sure he won't be very happy about it, not to mention I'd really hate for something to happen to this pretty face because your loyalty was misplaced." His cold finger circled her chin as his cold breath touched her skin.

Caroline couldn't feel her legs as she leaned back against the wall. Her heartbeat staggering, body feeling defenseless under his gaze alone.

"Either way you'd get caught in the crossfire, I suppose." He concluded, his index finger traveling down her throat leaving goosebumps in its place.

She snapped out of her discomfort, pushing his hand away. "Are you threatening me?"

Mikael smirked, dropping his hand from her completely. "Just think about it, think about _all_ I've said. My number is in your purse. I look forward to hearing back from you." He concluded before speeding off.

The flash of wind, caused by his dramatic exit, made her hair fly over her face till his presence was officially gone.

There was no denying Mikael was some kind of supernatural creature. His abilities were certainly not normal.

Just to think a month ago she didn't think the supernatural was a real thing.

If he knew about her then he had to know more about Klaus than he let on. And why did he want him dead in the first place? Do they have history she wasn't aware of?

Well, surely majority of the city probably wants him dead, even Caroline herself thought about it a few times.

But she could never kill him...could she?

\- _Of course not!_

She loved him, he was the love of her life of course she couldn't kill him but...Mikael wasn't completely wrong...

Klaus didn't treat her well all the time, just look at the past couple of days. He's been an unapologetic dick.

Telling Klaus would put both their lives in danger. Maybe she could hold off telling him till she figures everything out, she can handle this herself.

God she needed to lie down. Her head throbbing with all that's transpired.

Caroline glanced around to see if anyone was watching before she ran across the street to call Stefan to take her home.

* * *

The car ride was quiet, as always. She was actually surprised Stefan got to her so quickly when he was supposed to be with Klaus.

She glanced between her window and the henchman driving.

Caroline and Stefan didn't have casual conversations. She was business to him but there was obviously more underneath the service, which was why Caroline picked on him all the time; she wanted to know what made him tick but he rawly budged.

She grazed her teeth over her bottom lip lightly. "So, what have you boys been up to all day?"

"Just some business." Stefan replied as he continued driving.

Caroline nodded.

He didn't bother going into detail. Typical.

"You're empty handed." He mentioned.

The blonde shrugged. "Wasn't really in a shopping mood today."

Stefan nodded.

\- _Boring ass._

She rolled her eyes. "We never talk, not really. We should start talking more."

"Klaus wouldn't like that."

"So you can chauffeur me around 24/7 but can't even have a decent conversation?" Caroline scoffed. "I'm around you more than him just like he's always with you more than me. That's a whole other problem in itself. I'm sure he won't mind."

The henchman stayed silent and Caroline could tell they were close to Klaus's.

Stefan ignored her offer. "When we arrive back, boss would like for you to meet him in his study." Stefan announced.

\- _Hmm?_

That's an odd request.

"Did he say why?" She asked twirling a strand of hair between her manicured fingers.

He shook his head. "Just that he wants you to meet him there."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and leaned forward in her seat.

Stefan wasn't telling her something.

"You sure that's all he said?" She softly asked.

He glanced into the rear view mirror before focusing back on the road. The feel of Caroline's hand slowly gliding up his free arm to his shoulder made him tense. He didn't even realize she unbuckled her seatbelt.

The smirk on her face didn't go unnoticed.

She literally got off to making him uncomfortable.

"You sure you have absolutely no clue why Klaus wants to meet with me? It's okay Stefan, you can tell me." Her finger caressing around the shell of his ear.

Ignoring her seductive yet annoying tactics, Stefan discreetly shrugged her off as he turned up the hill towards Klaus's place.

Rolling his eyes at her faint giggle.

"You'll know soon enough." Was all he said.

Caroline huffed as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

A weird feeling washed over her. Why was she suddenly nervous about seeing Klaus? Nothing she hasn't done before, well she also never had the knowledge of a lunatic wanting him dead on her mind either.

Should she tell Klaus? Of course she should, he should know but would she be willing to face Klaus's wrath, or Mikael's?

\- _They both could probably kill me._

Her nerves increased the closer they approached the home.

Stefan pulled into the garage and parked before getting out to open her door.

Caroline slowly stepped out of the vehicle, pulling down her dress with sweaty fingers.

She hated this feeling, it was making her nauseous.

"You should go see him now." Stefan startled her as he closed the garage door.

The expression on his face was blank. No indication that he knew anything.

Nodding, Caroline walked towards the back door that lead to the inside of the house.

\- _Everything looks the same. So far, so good._

Caroline thought as she observed the kitchen and living room area as she made her way to the study.

Maybe she was just anxious to see him because she missed him all day and was confusing her excitement with anxiety.

Yup, that's it.

The blonde finally approached the wooden door.

Deeply sighing, she knocked once before twisting the knob and entering.

She noticed Klaus standing by his desk, glass of bourbon in one hand while skimming through paperwork with the other.

He looked focused but not angry.

She closed the door behind her quietly. He still hadn't looked up to acknowledge her presence.

Straightening down her dress again and fluffing her hair, Caroline put on a confident smile as she walked over to her vampire lover.

"Hey." She said, waiting for his reply that never came.

Alright.

"You know, I was kinda surprised when Stefan told me you wanted to meet here. A tad more formal than I'm use to with us." Caroline began.

He was still looking down at the papers.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "If you wanted to live out some teacher/student fantasy, all you had to do was ask." She smirked, earning a small grin from Klaus.

A relieved smile spread across her face when he finally looked up at her.

God how she missed his beautiful blue eyes stealing her soul. He was dressed in his signature black henley, black jeans and combat boots. His dark blonde curls perfectly placed and his scruff was the perfect shade.

\- _Is it possible for him to be sexier than he was when I left this morning?_

"How was your day, love?" He asked while placing the papers to the side.

Small talk?

The few times he's allowed her to go out alone, he never asked how her day was or what she did. But this was refreshing.

Caroline shrugged. "Umm, it was okay. Shopping was kinda boring though." She answered, taking off her heels and throwing them next to the couch.

"You, bored of shopping?" He asked stunned making Caroline grin.

She laughed. "I'm bored of the stores here. I feel I've been to all of them already. Nothing caught my eye, hence me not walking in with half of 5th Avenue in bags."

"I noticed." He smirked, leaning against the desk with his arms across his chest. "What else did you do?"

"Well of course I went to my favorite coffee shop, the one you and Stefan hate so much." She teased stepping closer.

Klaus nodded. "Ah, yes. The coffee shop I didn't even know existed until meeting you and I've been living here longer."

Caroline smiled. "Mhmm, you missed out on a lot before meeting me." Wrapping her arms around his neck, now standing in front of him between his legs.

His hands instantly found her hips, squeezing and pulling her closer against his front. He smirked when she let out a quiet moan that only supernatural hearing could catch.

She missed how it felt being this close to him, seemed like forever since they were intimate or affectionate towards each other.

He was warm and smelled incredible.

Caroline slightly leaned her head back when Klaus began leaving a light kisses on her neck, his tongue sneaking out only briefly.

"I suppose." He softly agreed against her skin before kissing the same spot again. "And what did you do at the coffee shop?"

She softly laughed. "Drank coffee, silly."

Klaus chuckled against her neck, sending vibrations through her skin that made Caroline moan. She was beginning to lose all focus on his words as her eyes fluttered.

His hands squeezed and his fingers lingered down to the hem of her dress, brushing the skin.

She shivered when he licked a path up to her ear while wandering his hands back up to get a feel of her bottom.

\- _Can he just fuck me already?_

Her fingers combed through his hair while his mouth continued to wander.

"Of course." Sucking on her pulse point. "Did you meet up with anyone interesting while you were there?" He whispered as his tongue teased her earlobe.

Caroline felt like a huge bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over her head.

Her eyes widened and chest began to drastically heave. She roughly gulped and palms began to sweat.

There was no way Klaus didn't pick up on her change in behavior. Him slowly pulling away confirmed it.

Now staring at each other with uncertain expressions.

"What?" She breathlessly asked.

That anxious feeling was back.

Klaus's eyes no longer light and amused, now dark and blank. He squinted and his jaw locked.

"I-umm I mean..." She stuttered. "No, no and I didn't stay long." Her fingers nervously played with the curls on the back of his neck.

His hands continued exploring her body while his eyes remained on her red face.

Her chest was burning with tension as he narrowed his eyes.

Smirking at her nervous gulp, Klaus tilted his head as if he was studying her which only made Caroline more anxious.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you love?" He asked, ousting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Caroline wanted to throw up.

\- _Just tell him!_

She slowly shook her head gulping. "Never." Her hand stroked his stubbled cheek.

Klaus didn't reciprocate her grin. His face was unreadable.

He removed her hand from his face, examining it carefully.

"I really wish you had been honest with me." He whispered and before Caroline could say anything more, she flew across the room.

Caroline's back harshly hit the door, her head banging back as well.

\- _WHAT THE HELL?!_

She held the back of her head, checking for any blood as she attempted standing up.

\- _DID HE JUST THROW ME? LIKE LITERALLY THROW ME?!_

When she finally came to, Klaus was still at his desk full of anger.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know." He replied, rolling up his sleeves. "Why are you lying to me, love?"

"What are you talking about?" She strained her voice.

He vamp sped towards her, pushing her to the ground with a hard thud. He certainly wasn't hiding his strength this time.

She didn't have time to recover before he grabbed her off the floor by the arm and threw her against a wall.

Groaning in pain as Klaus made her stand up straight, when he punched his fist through the wall by her head.

Caroline flinched and was met with his wild gold eyes again and black spidery veins flowing underneath them. His sharp fangs were out on display and body was tensed with rage.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" He roared.

For the first time, Caroline was genuinely frightened by him.

This definitely wasn't how she expected her evening to end.

"Klaus please -"

"WHO DID YOU MEET WITH TODAY?" He growled.

"Please..." She begged in between sobs, already feeling sore like her body was covered in bruises.

Screamed when he punched his fist into the wall again, just missing her face.

"Next time, I won't miss." He hissed, his fangs dropped. "You'll do right to answer me, love or I'll compel it out to you."

He shoved her more against the wall, his hand at her throat while the other grabbed her bicep squeezing.

She kept denying which only frustrated him more because he knew the truth.

But he wanted her to say it. He wanted to have an excuse to do what he was too scared to do the other night.

Caroline could feel the impressions his hard hands were leaving on her fragile skin. She felt her lungs wanting to collapse as his grip on her throat tightened.

\- _This is it. This is how I die, in the hands of the man I love. It's kinda romantic actually. Aww._

Caroline knew Klaus was a violent man but she never thought he'd actually hurt her. This wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want to be afraid of him.

No, no she couldn't die now, she wasn't ready. Her only reason for not telling him was for his own protection and hers. Mikael practically threatened her life if she talked but worse, he threatened Klaus's. But she has to tell him, he would do the same for her...right?

His grip around her throat said otherwise.

Fuck it.

"Mikael." She abruptly choked out. Tears welling in her eyes and voice hoarse. "I-I didn't plan to meet up with him, he-he just showed up-"

Klaus tightened his hold making Caroline choke.

"I-I didn't know he'd be there. I swear, baby I swear." She pleaded. "He said he just wanted to talk then...mentioned he has a plan...to kill you...and he asked me to help him." She continued.

Clenching his jaw and shrugging off the chill that ran down his spine.

He squeezed harder. "And, what was your response?"

Caroline coughed, trying to push his hand down so she could breathe. "What do you think!"

His face slightly relaxed.

"You were spying on me so why don't you tell me what my answer was." She choked out.

The hurt in her eyes made him sick. He cousins look at her

Taking advantage of Klaus's grip loosening, Caroline kneed him in the stomach pushing him away as hard as she could. She wasn't strong enough to keep him down long or push him too far, he was back on his feet instantly.

More angry than before.

Before Klaus could reach her again, she swiftly slapped him across the face.

It was as if time froze. Neither spoke.

Her mouth opened in disbelief and Klaus's face still turned to the side from the impact of the hit.

They were both shocked by what she just did.

She had never hit him before, even when she thought about it on more than one occasion.

Caroline's breathing was loud and staggered, trying to catch her breath. She thought Klaus was going to hit her back, or worse, when he raised his hand to his face.

He touched his cheek lightly, almost still in shock, before glaring at the human in front of him.

Apart of him was actually impressed.

With clenched fist and set jaw, he slowly approached her. "I wouldn't try for a second time."

Caroline gulped at his threat before pushing him against his chest, barely affecting him but it still weighed heavily on her heart.

She stood up straight pointing her finger towards him. "You, will _never_ grab me like that again." Caroline said with a trembling lip and red eyes.

He was the second person to threaten her today and she was sick of it.

\- _RIGHT NOW WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO KILL HER! SHE JUST GAVE YOU A REASON, C'MON. YOU'RE JUSTIFIED._

Klaus's body fuming, prepared to finally kill her right this second. He so badly wanted to do that.

She could tell he had 100 scenarios running through his head on what to do next. For a second she thought he was going to hit her back.

Instead, he clenched his jaw, intensely glaring in her eyes and said nothing.

Caroline saw his chest rising, his body hard and stiff then realized so was hers.

"You were really going to compel me?" She softly asked, not actually wanting the answer.

Hurt.

Everything hurt, from her arms when he grabbed her to her heart.

Klaus opened then closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

He remembered when she first asked him if he would ever compel her. Instantly he thought he would, but was too fascinated when she did things without his persuasion.

It was rare, then again, Caroline was a rare woman.

He slowly backed away as if he needed to breathe. She was suffocating him without even realizing it.

Caroline wanted to throw up from the amount of emotions she was feeling in this moment. She just slapped him.

This was worse than any of their other fall outs and made her uncomfortable and nauseous but he brought this on himself.

First she was sad, now she was pissed.

"I know I say this a lot but you're a complete ass!" She yelled storming towards him.

Klaus turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

"I. Said. You're. An. Ass." She emphasized each word with one hand on her hip. "What kind of game was this, huh? Did you orchestrate this whole thing to what, test my loyalty? As if I don't show it enough!"

"Please, you sound more mental than usual." Klaus murmured pouring himself a drink.

She scoffed. "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised you had bitchboy following me, but I want to know why?"

"Caroline-"

"Why did you have me followed? What were you doing all day? Why are you always shutting me out?"

"Why do you ask so many bloody questions?!" He growled.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you don't answer any of them!" Caroline raised her voice while rubbing her sore throat.

He shook his head before downing the bitter drink, welcoming the burn rippling down his throat.

She blinked a few times, attempting to clear her eyes of the water forming. "I said no."

Klaus scrunched his forehead.

"To Mikael's offer." She clarified. "I said no. I wish that that wasn't a surprise to you, I wish you realized by now that I'd _never_ do anything to hurt you."

He gulped. "You lied to me-"

"Because Mikael threatened me if I said anything. He threatened us." She explained.

 _ **"**_ _ **She's nothing so why bother with her at all? Why waste your time on a human who will do nothing but delay your plans?" Klaus asked.**_

 _ **"If she's nothing then it shouldn't matter what I do to her, right?" Mikael shrugged.**_

Why was he surprised Mikael actually took his threats seriously?

Contrary to her belief, he wasn't shocked by her response to Mikael, that was the problem.

Her loyalty was rare, he never had someone in his life like her and his fascination was turning into more than he could handle.

Not thinking straight when it came to her is what put them in the situation they're in right now.

Sighing in defeat, not wanting to discuss this any longer, Klaus put his arm out towards the door.

"I can handle myself. You may go now." He announced.

Caroline was puzzled. "But-"

"Just go, Caroline. I'm done talking to you." He claimed, walking back towards his desk, not expecting a small hand to grab his arm to stop him.

He turned towards the puffy eyed blonde with a surprisingly strong grasp.

"No." She began. "There's something else going on and I need to know."

Klaus was bewildered.

Once again she's managed to leave him speechless with her tenacity. He could smell her fear but she didn't budge.

Maybe she was stronger than he gave her credit for.

If she were anyone else, her head would be rolling on the floor by now.

"Why is everything a secret with you? I've been living here for a little over a month and know nothing about you because you won't tell me anything!"

"Enough." He warned, snatching his arm out her hold turning away.

"What is going on between you and Mikael?" She blurted as his back faced her.

"It just doesn't make sense. He just got into town, you guys met once and now he wants you dead?" She questioned, frustratingly running her fingers through her hair. "You've had daggers towards him since you heard about him and have been so aggressive since his arrival. What's going on, what aren't you telling me?"

He heavily sighed.

"Why won't you let me touch you?" She added, not even giving him a chance to answer the first question.

Klaus turned around again. "What?"

Of course she had to bring this up now as well.

Of course she did.

Boldly, Caroline walked till she was in front of Klaus. Her water filled eyes saying more than her words ever could as they explored down his covered chest.

"You never let me touch you." She whispered. "Why?"

\- _No. No. No._

"You don't hide your scars from me, but you won't let me touch them which I can respect but, can I at least know the story behind them? Who hurt you?" She softly asked.

\- _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

"I don't want to talk about this, Caroline." He attempted to walk away but was stopped by her moving in front of him.

She held her arms out to block his way. "No. You don't get to use that excuse anymore!"

He tilted his head. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm talking to the man I love!" Caroline yelled in his face.

Klaus could feel the pressure in his chest, and was sure it was the same feeling rushing through the blonde in front of him.

She pressed her lips into a line and wiped the few tears coming down her face followed by a few more.

\- _Will she quit looking at me like that!_

Caroline continued. "The man who I'd die and live for, who means everything and more to me..."

- _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

Klaus had never felt more claustrophobic in his life. Everything was piling on him at once and was afraid he might say something he shouldn't.

Every instinct was telling him to push her to the side but he couldn't move; she had him locked.

He shivered when her hand brushed over his collarbone to his shoulder as her eyes followed the patterns. "I want to feel you, touch you like you touch me."

A burning sensation ran through his body. Her touch was potent but welcoming and hurt like hell but in the best way.

Klaus felt off, not sure if it was a good or bad thing, but was too scared to question it.

He pushed her hand away. "Why is this so important to you?"

"Because you're important to me." She sobbed. "Please Klaus. I feel we're at a point in our relationship where you can find a way to trust me with these things."

He groaned. "How many times do I have to say I trust no one? And we're not in a relationship, Caroline. We fuck and that's it-"

Wow.

She was tempted to slap him again.

"Take it back! That's not it and you know it!"

Klaus softly laughed. "What, you go on a few killing sprees with me and think that makes us equals?"

Offended was an understatement.

She remembered writing down this behavior in her notes during one of their sessions. He had a tendency of pushing people out of his life who too close or cared about.

"We're not equals and this isn't some fairytale story where the girl saves the troubled boy. I don't need saving, especially from you." He yelled.

Caroline could hear her heart beating through her ears, so loud she thought it would pop out her face.

He grabbed a chunk of his hair tightly. "Stop always psychoanalyzing me as if I'm still one of your patients, I'm not."

She shook her head. "That's not what I'm doing. I just want you to talk to me-"

In a blink, he had her back pressed against the wall again.

Caroline flinched and was met with his vampire face for a second time today.

"Stop. Just stop! Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but everything doesn't have a double meaning." He growled. "Sometimes things _are_ just black and white and maybe I simply don't want you touching me. Maybe I just don't want to talk to you. Have you ever thought of that?"

Caroline swallowed, failing at hiding her emotions. Why was Klaus so good at it?

He did have a century to perfect it after all.

She bit down on her shaking lip as Klaus cursed from punching the wall again before stepping away and pacing around the room again.

His fingers were tangled in his curls, a loud roar escaping his mouth. He felt out of touch with his mind and body, everything about him was suddenly questioned.

The heart he didn't know he had was burning, his brain betraying him.

Caroline was terrified watching the scene unfold.

It was as if he was fighting with himself. He yelled, roared and screamed as he stormed around and she stood frozen against the wall.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered, snapping the vampire out of his own world of frustration.

She took a small but dangerous step towards him, not sure what his next move would be.

If he wasn't so heated right now, her bravery towards him would be admirable.

He took a few breaths, pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes shut to regain control of his emotions.

"You want too much, Caroline. That's your problem, that's always been your problem." Klaus claimed. "You don't understand when enough is enough. You wanted too much from your career, which was why you began to exploiting your patients instead of curing them, and now you want too much from me."

She scoffed. "Seriously? I want too much from you?! I would like just the bare minimum but you can't even give me that!"

"Watch it." He warned.

"Why, because you can't admit that you refuse to open yourself up to me? You claim you can't trust me but you, and everyone else in this fucking city, knows where my loyalty lies." Caroline claimed.

Klaus clenched his fists.

She sniffled. "I have done everything for you and would do it all again. You can trust me, you know you can, you just choose not to."

His laughter caught her off guard. He sounded hysterical.

"You honestly believe I have a choice in anything when it comes to you?" Klaus laughed.

Klaus was still laughing, holding his stomach. "Wow...you know if I had a choice when it came to you Doctor Quinzel you'd be dead right now."

The room suddenly turned cold and Caroline's face dropped.

"Wh-what?" She shakily asked.

Klaus stopped laughing as he faced the confused blonde. Face now relaxed but body still on alert.

He slowly walked up to her. "That night when I returned home late, I was going to kill you."

Caroline shook her head. "No..."

"Oh, but yes..." He smirked. "When you woke to me hovering over your bed, I had a gun in my back pocket and was going to shoot you as you slept." He continued.

"Klaus stop." She begged.

She couldn't hear anymore of this.

Her voice was hoarse but she couldn't disguise her emotions. His bluntness was making her ill.

Every part of her body hurt but especially her heart and Klaus didn't seem to even care.

"It's the truth. Isn't that the thing you swear I'm afraid of confronting?" He pointed out leaning back against the desk.

Caroline's throat was dry and eyes ready to bleed. "Wh-why? Why would you want to kill me?"

"Because I needed to." He claimed. "I needed you dead but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do something that I can do in my sleep, that I've done thousands of times over the century without a sweat or regret. But you..." He pointed at her. "I hesitated with you. I hesitated and coward out because I can't kill you Caroline and even if I did...it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make this sickening feeling go away."

Now she was lost.

"What feeling?" She asked.

" ** _Caroline is your weakness, she is your liability whether you want to admit it or not."_**

Klausfelt like his head was ready to explode. Hating that he allowed Mikael's words to stick, but he wasn't wrong which he hated even more.

"He was right, he's always right." Klaus murmured to himself shaking his head.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows. "Who was right? Klaus what are you talking about?"

"I bloody care about you, Caroline that's what!" He angrily admitted.

Her eyes nearly popped out. The color in her face escaping and returning right after one another.

"I didn't have a choice in that, alright it just happened and I don't know how or why but I hate it!" He growled.

Caroline was so stunned she couldn't speak.

"You are the most irritating, delusional and insane person I've ever met..." He said in between laughs. "Yet somehow, I can't fathom you not being here."

\- _Oh my god._

She wanted to say something. Was she supposed to?

"This wasn't supposed to happen me, you weren't supposed to happen me!" He pointed at her again. "I don't have weaknesses, in a century I never have but then you ruined it. You ruined me."

She was still frozen but her mouth was finally able to move. "You-you care about me?"

It was the only thing she could think to say. Too surreal to think of a more in depth question.

After so long of waiting for him to finally admit to harboring any feelings towards her, to begin feeling what she felt, was too surreal to process.

\- _Klaus Mikaelson cares about me?_

Klaus towered over her like a building and Caroline, even for a second, thought he might kill her this time.

He looked so angry and confused and his only outlet would be her.

His eyes searched for hers. Blue and waiting. He could smell her fear and wanted nothing more than to take advantage of it.

She exhaled when he walked back towards his desk. He closed his eyes before staring up at the ceiling.

"I hate you." Klaus softly spoke. "I hate you because I think about you even when I don't want to, at the most random occasions. Because I don't want you dead or away from me. It's nauseating...but I don't know how to stop it."

Caroline felt like her heart was stuck in her throat.

Klaus looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I wish I had a choice in feeling nothing for you, to not think about you but even hating you means I care so either way, I lose. Satisfied?" He concluded.

\- _Am I still breathing? This isn't a dream right?_

Caroline open and closed her mouth a few times, unsure how to respond if she could respond at all.

His underlying insults went right over her head, as usual.

This wasn't the admission she was expecting, especially after what happened when she first arrived back, but it's the one she's been waiting for.

Everything Klaus said was the most he's given her since they met. The most anyone has ever given her.

This was too surreal to handle all at once. Caroline wanted to kiss him, hug him, scream at him. But she was too overwhelmed with emotions, too overwhelmed with Klaus.

After the shock began to dissolve, Caroline finally broke out into a small smile.

His back was towards her. She carefully brushed her hand up his arm but it was quickly smacked away by Klaus.

Her eyes widened when he switched their positions and she was now facing him, leaning back.

Caroline's legs hit the wooden desk hard, almost stumbling. She was prepared to yell at him till she was silenced by his lips roughly pressing against hers.

Klaus could feel his body humming, blood boiling as he put all his frustration and emotions into _this_ kiss.

She frustrated him because he couldn't let her go. She clouded his mind and senses, made him explode with anger, passion and desire.

This girl made him feel _everything._

He needed to taste her, feel her and lose himself inside of her.

Klaus held her against him, not giving her an opportunity to speak even when their lips briefly parted. He could sense her protest as she tried pulling away from him. But he brought her closer against him, tightly pressing her to his front and she eventually relaxed into him.

Caroline gasped, paving the way for his tongue to invade the inside of her mouth. Both moaned when her tongue finally caressed his.

God he missed kissing her. Feeling her soft lips balancing his rough ones, her wet tongue responding to his, breathing in her scent and stopping her every breath.

The blonde placed her hands on both sides of his face, pulling him closer by his henley and parting her legs for him to stand between.

Effortlessly, Klaus lifted her by the hips to sit her on the desk as their lips continued craving each other's; never parting. His fingers got lost in her blonde tresses, tugging hard. She moaned his name into his mouth before he swallowed with another hot kiss.

He broke away from her now swollen lips, venturing his lips down her neck, jaw and scrapping his fangs lightly across her throat.

Caroline hummed, tipping her head back allowing him more access and welcoming the pleasurable pain. He kissed over the faint bruises around her neck from his actions earlier, as if he was trying to redeem himself.

She shivered when he began sucking on the wounds and sneaking his tongue out. Her skin was hot, flushed and in pain, and she loved every second of it.

Didn't take long for Klaus to find her mouth again. Their kisses were hard and passionate as if this was their first time testing each other's lips in years.

Klaus pushed her tight dress up around her waist, needing to touch her soft skin and feel it under his fingertips. Her black thong exposed then he pulled one strap of her dress down, kissing and sucking on her shoulder while his hands ventured up her covered breasts.

Caroline snuck her hands down between them, loving the feel of vibration coming from his chest.

She missed this. She missed his touch so much she thought she'd explode.

Klaus was firmly pressed against her, kissing his way back to her eager mouth. Her bottom lip pulled between his teeth. Lust taking over when she felt his erection against her stomach.

She wanted him, god did she want him right here on his desk and it's been so long since having him inside of her but...she was still too distracted.

Stopping this would probably be the worse decision but she needed to know, she needed to know everything once and for all.

The man who claimed to be cold and heartless, who she has grown to love more and more everyday, just admitted he cared about her. She couldn't allow herself to get lost in him, not now. Not before they finally had _the_ talk.

Reluctantly, Caroline pulled away from the desperate vampire. Lightly pushing him by the chest when he tried leaning in again.

Desire glossed over both their eyes but confusion was beginning to settle in his.

She leaned into his touch when he cradled her face in his hand, their eyes still not dropping contact. Caroline's chest was heaving, her lips red and swollen from the harsh kisses, dress half off and hair a tangled mess; creating the perfect image.

Klaus was itching to paint her just like this.

The blood pumping through her veins calling to him.

"I want you..." She finally said, her tone slightly hoarse.

He could sense a 'but' coming.

Staring up at him she smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss that ended too soon for them both. "Please talk to me." Softly begged with another kiss and leaning her forehead against his.

Her gentle plea and the way she was looking at him made him shiver. So longing and pleading.

Of course fucking her on his desk was the priority goal but, looking into her eyes made him consider telling her everything. Worse, he _wanted_ to.

Admitting he cared about the human girl was step one. He didn't want to lose her, he's accepted that, and coming clean about Mikael would keep her safe. But revealing the truth about Mikael would also mean Klaus would have to reveal his whole life: his past, his family, the accident. Everything that created the man he is today.

Her soft warm hands burning against his cold face, bringing him back to reality.

\- _Damn, this girl._

Sighing, Klaus pulled her hair back out of her face. He lifted her off the desk pecking her lips a few times which made her grin.

Caroline could have sworn she caught him smiling too.

Klaus let her go of her waist and placed in hands into his pockets. "Come to my art studio with me." He finally spoke.

Caroline's eyes lit up as she straightened her dress.

"But you said that room was off limits..." She pointed out.

"I can make exceptions when I choose so, and its never stopped you before." Klaus smirked making Caroline blush.

He was actually being serious? Since being here, she realized Klaus's biggest rule was that his art studio was forbidden. He literally almost killed her when she snuck into the room.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed and crossed her arms. "If this is your way of initiating sex-"

Klaus lightly chuckled. "Love, if I just wanted sex then we'd be fucking on this desk right now."

"You have a point." She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck as his circled her waist again.

He felt so warm and safe, she never felt more so in her life.

Caroline didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much, humming when he pulled her closer.

"I assure you love, this isn't a trick or game. Come to my art studio. There's something I want to show you." He softly claimed.

Caroline felt her stomach ready to explode, hearing her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

Without another question, she nodded in response.

He knew she was nervous, but so was he.

Untangling from each other, Klaus grabbed her hand as he lead them out the room, feeling anxious about his decision but also ready.

Ready to let her in.

* * *

 **Yes, yes Klaus finally admitted those feelings he has been trying to deny! I know a lot of you were waiting on that.**

 **I've never written KC as being violent towards each other before so this was a huge challenge for me a a writer and a lot more tame than I imagined it when I started outlining this chapter but it's because I'm not comfortable with it, yet. But it was nice writing out of my comfort zone.**

 **Everything is pretty out in the open now and the next chapter, Klaus will explain a lot to Caroline and she may or may not be ready for all of it. He'll be answering the questions we've all been wondering as well.**

 **There's a few more chapters left before the end but it is approaching! *squeals***

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	16. You're Not Alone Anymore

**I'm back! (firstly, UMM HOW EPIC WAS THAT KLAROLINE REUNION ON THE ORIGINALS!) OUR BABIES!**

 **Sorry for the once again late update but school has been very demanding and I've been preparing my trip to meet the love of my life aka JOSEPH MORGAN THIS WEEKEND! (I literally cry happy tears whenever I think about it).**

 **Anyways, this chapter ended up being longer than I intended but it is filled with lot of details re:Klaus.**

 **This chapter was initially inspired by a scene in Brian Azzarello and Lee Bermejo's graphic novel "Joker". I've always enjoyed reading that panel and wanted to acquire a similar aspect in my story haha I'm really excited for this chapter and for what I have planned for the rest of the story.**

 **Btw, the reviews from last chapter were AMAZING! thank you! I wanted to give a quick shout out to TwilightHybrid. I always love reading your reviews because they are always so lengthy and detailed, it means a lot how invested you are in my stories. Nonetheless I appreciate everyone's feedback as well.**

 **Happy reading! (:**

* * *

 **Gotham City: Arkham Asylum 2016; third to last session**

 _"_ _I haven't really spoken to my parents lately, well, my mom congratulated me on this job but I could sense her judgment through the phone." Caroline rolled her eyes, playing with her fingers as she lied on the couch while Klaus sat in her chair._

 _His sessions had an odd way of turning into her sessions, but Caroline didn't mind._

 _As unprofessional as it was, Klaus was, shockingly enough, nice to talk to and genuinely seemed interested in knowing about her. And she certainly had a lot on her mind._

 _Caroline wasn't worried about the trouble she could get in if someone walked in on them, she was too entranced in everything Klaus._

 _"_ _She honestly never supported me in my life until I told her I wanted to be a doctor. As if I wasn't worthy unless I was making the big bucks!" Caroline growled._

 _Klaus smirked while scribbling in her notepad. "Sounds tragic."_

 _Caroline scoffed. "Well, a tragic woman is what she is."_

 _His grin expanded._

 _She completely underestimated how much she amused him._

 _Caroline lowered her chin and caught his grin. She couldn't help but share the expression as she looked over at him focusing on whatever he was doing in her notepad._

 _\- This is wrong. So, so, so wrong!_

 _But felt so right._

 _\- No Caroline he's your patient!_

 _Who she was completely falling for._

 _\- Fuck._

 _She licked her dry lips as she sat up on her elbows. "You're supposed to be the one venting to me, you know that right?"_

 _"_ _I much rather hear your thoughts, Doctor Quinzel." Klaus grinned again._

 _She tilted her head. Trying, yet failing, to hide her smile._

 _"_ _You're always listening to troubled people's problems every single hour of the day. Is it such a crime that someone finally wants to listen to yours?" He wondered._

 _\- Stop it. Stop it. Stop it._

 _"_ _Klaus..." She sighed, swooping her blonde curls to one side to shield her blushing cheeks and swinging her legs off the couch._

 _"_ _This isn't right. I'm supposed to be counseling you, not the other way around. I can get into a lot of trouble."_

 _"_ _Who's going to tell?" He shrugged._

 _Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip; he had a point._

 _"_ _Are you sure this isn't just your way of avoiding talking about yourself with me?" She questioned with a curious brow._

 _Klaus shrugged again. "I'm much more boring than you people give me credit for."_

 _She scoffed. "Please, you're the most notorious serial killer in the city. That's not exactly what we'd call boring."_

 _"_ _Thanks for the compliment, love." He teased._

 _Caroline softly laughed as she stood to her feet, pulling her skirt into place and fixing her blouse._

 _Red rushed to her cheeks when she sensed Klaus's hot gaze following her every move._

 _Distracting herself from the aching between her thighs, Caroline spoke. "What are you drawing in there?"_

 _"_ _Patience is a virtue, love." He smirked before quickly putting the notepad on the side._

 _Caroline heavily sighed, resting her hands on her knees._

 _Klaus was making it more difficult to maintain a professional relationship with the pet names and flirting._

 _But she secretly loved it, and he knew it too._

 _She nibbled on her bottom lip, fixing her glasses. "You really need to stop calling me that, it's not pro-"_

 _"_ _Professional." He finished for her. "Yes you've mentioned that." Scratching his nose and a soft laugh under his breath."But I think we're past that don't you, love?"_

 _His teasing devilish grin was not helping her current state of horniness and longing for him._

 _Klaus stood up as well._

 _Caroline almost forgot how tall he was as he towered over her. Their blues eyes staring intensely into each other's as their slow breaths brushed their faces._

 _She shivered when Klaus's cold fingertips danced on the front of her hand._

 _He was never affectionate towards her, even though she allowed him to not wear his straightjacket during his sessions._

 _Touching her wasn't a habit. It was odd but, okay._

 _"_ _We're friends, aren't we?" Klaus softly asked._

 _His gaze so soft, you'd never think he was a convicted serial killer._

 _She hesitated._

 _How was she supposed to answer?_

 _He was her patient. Klaus was her patient._

 _Professionalism was key and yet they were breaking every rule in the book._

 _\- No, no._

 _No, they cannot be friends. Even if they could, she could never only be that to him._

 _Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she dropped eye contact, finding it difficult to think straight when looking at him._

 _"_ _You're my patient, Klaus." She spoke under her breath, not thinking he heard her._

 _Klaus didn't respond with words but he grinned as she circled around him shaking her head._

 _"_ _Friends talk to each other. You don't like talking to me." Caroline pointed out when she faced him._

 _"_ _Its nothing personal. I don't like talking to anyone." He clarified._

 _"_ _But I'm supposed to help you. That's my job." She frustratingly crossed her arms. "You have to talk to me for this to work."_

 _He shrugged. "I quite enjoy how we're already going about this."_

 _She narrowed her eyes, clearly not in the mood but neither was he._

 _"_ _Well it cant continue. You're going to have to talk to me eventually about actual problems. It's only a matter of time." Caroline claimed with a hand on her hip._

 _Klaus clenched his jaw, suddenly more irritated than amused._

 _\- What part of 'I don't like talking to anyone' was she not comprehending?_

 _Maybe manipulating her was harder than he thought but, at the same time he was in no rush per se._

 _He enjoyed her company too much._

 _Caroline's shoulders slumped when he walked back to the couch to lay down._

 _He stared up towards the ceiling, resting his hands over his stomach and eyes closed._

 _"_ _I wouldn't hold your breath on that one, love."_

* * *

Klaus gulped as he lead them both down the hallway, looking back at the anxious blonde following behind him.

Caroline's legs were shaky and palms sweating. Her mind racing with all kinds of possibilities.

This wasn't the first time she had been in Klaus's art studio. It was the one place in his home he swore was off limits by anyone except him, which only aroused her curiosity more and nearly got her killed for intruding.

But this time Klaus was voluntarily took her there, ready to open up to her.

She remembered how long it took for him to say the smallest details about himself during therapy.

This was probably the wildest day Caroline has ever experienced in her life.

From her confrontation with Mikael to Klaus attacking her to him saying he cares about her the span of 30 minutes later.

She was still giddy about his confession on the inside.

"Hey." Klaus's soft voice snapped her out of her trance.

Caroline blinked a few times before looking down at their joint hands; she forgot he was still holding her sweaty palm in his. Too caught up in all of today's events.

They were now standing in front of the room. She gulped staring up at the wooden door that hid all his secrets. A huge part of her was anxious but prepared for any and everything he had to say and show; at least she thought.

She wanted to know him, but there was still that small but nagging part of her that was nervous and scared of what was to come.

Klaus wasn't like the other guys she dated, not by a long shot. Which meant his life wasn't typical either.

Did she want to know so much about him? She's seen how ruthless Klaus can be, killed by his side and witnessed him inflict torture on people. She was no stranger to all his dark aspects, so why was she so nervous?

During her impromptu snooping, she found some of his drawings he made of his past victims; some were too intense even for her. Was she ready to handle the stories behind each?

\- _Great, Caroline. You finally convince him to actually talk to you and you can't keep your damn nerves in check?!_

One thing she knew for a fact was that she was in love with him, no matter what and nothing could change that.

She thought with a subtle gulp.

But Klaus quickly caught onto it. Sensing her nervousness, Klaus dropped her hand and spun her around so she was standing directly in front of him.

A small grin crept up on her face when he lifted her chin up with his index finger before brushing it lightly against her cheekbone.

Affectionate Klaus was becoming her new favorite.

"You're nervous." He finally said.

She pressed her lips together while shaking her head. "No."

He lowered his eyes.

Caroline sighed. "Okay, a little. I just don't know what to expect. Not everyday your vampire boyfriend takes you to his secret lair of disturbing art for a heart to heart."

Klaus chuckled, which at least lightened the mood a tad for Caroline.

She was grateful he didn't throw a fit over her calling him her 'boyfriend'.

"Don't laugh at me." She whined with a smile as he took her hand in his again.

His eyes were more light and welcoming, not threatening like usual.

She was also grateful Klaus was being patient with her regarding this.

"You said you wanted to know me, Caroline. This is it. Everything I am, everything about me is in this room." He explained pointing towards the door.

"Why do you keep everything in an art studio instead of your bedroom?" She asked.

"Already with the questions and I haven't even shown you anything yet." Klaus teased.

Caroline grinned. "It's apart of my charm."

"I don't extend this offer to everyone, not anyone ever. So if you don't take this now it's fine but you won't get it again..."

She swallowed as he invaded more of her space. The distance between them nonexistent as his finger lifted her chin so she was looking directly in his eyes.

"Do you want this?" He whispered.

She was shocked by his ultimatum. It seemed almost desperate, like he was hoping she'd still want to proceed. This seemed to have become as important to him as to her.

Not necessarily shocking.

Klaus has never opened himself to anybody in over a century, not even to Stefan. Didn't allow people to even get close enough, but he wanted to try with her.

Surely he had a lot on his mind he wanted to finally break away from.

Squeezing his hand, Caroline leaned on her tip toes to quickly kiss him before pulling away.

"Show me." She softly answered with a nod, making Klaus grin as he abruptly opened the door.

Klaus let go of her hand after leading her in the room, shutting the door behind him.

Caroline looked around, it looked the same as last time she was in here.

The walls still red and black with framed portraits and sketches posted on the walls. Fireplace warm and cozy.

She noticed he had fireplaces in almost every room but only turned on the one in his studio.

There were even more of Klaus's drawing sprawled around the floor, as expected.

He treated this room as his sanctuary. His outlet for creativity and some sort of self therapy.

Klaus leaned back against the door, arms crossed his chest as he observed the curious human; her curiosity never failed to fascinate him. It wasn't like this was her first time in here yet she was still intrigued.

His eyes trailed up her arm that was lifted as she touched one of the paintings on the wall, down her torso that extended the more she reached. Showing her shape through the tight dress.

Klaus could never get tired admiring at her.

A part of him was tempted to say 'screw it' and just take her on his sofa.

"Perving on me, Mikaelson?" Caroline teased, finally looking away from the art to focus on the vampire staring across the room.

Klaus smirked. "Nothing arouses me more than observing a beautiful woman taking such interest in my work."

Caroline playfully rolled her eyes, still walking around the room. "Mhm...but that's not why you brought me in here, is it?"

His expression dropped and his shoulders slumped.

This was it.

\- _Why did I think this was a good idea?_

She stopped walking when she noticed a sheet covering, what she assumed to be, multiple framed paintings.

Their eyes locked when she turned her head to see his reaction.

Feeling more confident when he didn't oppose, Caroline carefully removed the sheet exposing what was underneath.

A chill crept up her spine as she skimmed the disturbingly grim images.

Caroline remembered some of these pictures; the mutilated bodies and bloodied faces painted in red were hard to forget.

But there were more, tons more.

She cleared her throat before picking up one of the frames.

It was of a woman. She was seated on a wooden chair. The gown she was wearing dirty and ripped, multiple bruises around her wrists. Eyes wide and bloodshot, like she must've watched everything he did to her.

Klaus captured every detail, right down to her head being dislocated from her body. He was a brilliant yet disturbed artist.

He watched as she picked up another painting.

This one of a man. He was sitting up on the floor. Collarbone ripped out and skin pasty pail. His eyeballs rolled on the floor by his feet.

Caroline was going to be sick.

"The woman, a chambermaid I was having an affair with in 1900 London." Klaus finally spoke as he walked towards the stunned blonde.

"I was hotel hopping for awhile back then, finding my place to belong and whatnot. I was on my own, struggling quite a lot financially after I was let out. No money, nothing."

Klaus admired his handy work, not remembering the last time he looked at his old work.

"But she was a great distraction for the time being. A woman of many talents, might I add." He teased with a smirk, looking across at a clearly bothered Caroline.

Caroline scoffed. "Is that supposed to make me jealous or something?"

Yes, and it was working.

He shrugged. "The venom in your voice says enough, love."

Why did he read her so well even when she tried hiding it?

She wanted to kiss that stupid grin off his beautiful face.

Caroline shrugged him off. "Well, what about the guy? Did you have an affair with him too?" She mocked, making Klaus laugh.

"Not that I would be opposed or have never engaged in such acts with the same sex but, I think this particular case would have been rather awkward." Klaus claimed.

Caroline quirked a brow.

"They were married. One year that March." He added.

"Huh, some wedding anniversary..." She teased, looking at both paintings. "Why did you kill them?"

Klaus sighed. "Funnily enough I, naively so, told her I what I am and she was ready to burn me at the stake with the whole town."

"You...umm, you trusted her with your secret?" Caroline stammered her words.

Her slight change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Klaus who narrowed his eyes toward her.

It was ridiculous that she suddenly felt envious of one of Klaus's dead mistresses but, she did.

Revealing that you're a vampire isn't just casual news, yet he voluntarily told this woman who supposedly was just a fling? Why did he trust her so easily? Did he love her?

If Caroline wasn't snooping around his studio that night, would he have ever told her what he is?

\- _Turn off brain your Caroline!_

"Like I said, I was young and naive." Klaus avoided the actual question, doing little to make Caroline feel better.

"Anyways Cal, her husband, came home and walked in at the wrong time."

Caroline's eyes widened. "He saw you murder his wife?"

"He didn't have much a chance to since I ripped his eyeballs from their sockets before he could even scream." Klaus wickedly grinned, clearly proud of his work.

Caroline grinned back, placing the picture back down.

\- _God, I love him._

"So these were all drawn from life? All of these are really your victims?" She asked.

Klaus simply nodded. "Most of them, yes. They were my inspiration. I was going through a bit of a dry spell but, I could always count on art. I couldn't afford actual paint so, I used their blood as a substitute."

Caroline subtly gagged as she tried not being repulsed that she just touched centuries old blood.

Using victims' blood as paint was...twisted, to put it nicely, but Klaus never claimed sanity.

Regaining her composure, Caroline spoke. "Why did you...after and before you killed them, what was the purpose of drawing them?" She inquired.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "I wanted to remember them. I wanted to remember the control I had over them, that I had the power to decide whether they lived or died."

Caroline's mouth went dry.

She always knew Klaus had a God's complex. Just from their first meeting she suspected as much.

But the further he revealed the more sick it all became. Caroline didn't want to judge him but this was a lot, even for her.

Maybe he was right, maybe she didn't need to know all of this right now.

For the first time she felt conflicted about his choices, questioning them. Suddenly this was like a moral awakening of some sort.

"I was lonely, Caroline." Klaus choked out while facing the portraits, as if he could sense her pulling away and needed to clarify.

Which he certainly did.

"I am a lonely man, it's no secret and now doesn't bother me as much as it did then. But in moments like these..." Pointing at the portraits. "All that went away, that emptiness that remained inside of me vanished if only temporarily. I wanted to hold onto that feeling in anyway possible."

Not thinking it was possible, despite her previous hesitation , Caroline was sure she was falling in love with him all over again.

He was being honest with her, at least she hoped. But there was no way of faking the emotions he was expressing. The vulnerability displayed in front of her couldn't be an act.

This emotionally complex man was the _real_ Klaus Mikaelson, and she was now the only one who knew him.

"Well, you're not alone anymore." Caroline responded, now standing closer than before, smiling when they finally looked at each other.

Klaus didn't smile back.

Never has he exposed himself to anyone the way he was with Caroline. Never did he even think to entertain anyone's curiosity or desire about him.

Everyone was an enemy or a means to an end. He trusted no one yet, against all his better judgment, he wanted to tell her.

\- _Why?_

Klaus walked past her towards the bar.

Caroline turned as he silently poured them both glasses of whisky.

She gave him a comforting smile as she accepted the glass from his hand.

He retreated back to the couch, seemingly in deep thought when he sat down taking a big swig of the alcohol.

Caroline didn't want to overstep boundaries by trying to comfort him. It was fine if he was affectionate towards her but he seemed too on edge right now to test those waters and she needed to tread, carefully.

The fear was that Klaus was done talking. After finally breaking ground with him, that would be devastating.

Her eyes beaned when he motioned for her to sit next to him.

\- _THANK GOD!_

Klaus faintly grinned at the skipping blonde coming towards him.

He nervously tapped his fingers against the glass when she finally sat down.

With a final sigh, Klaus looked up and was met with her impatient smile.

"Well sweetheart, what would you like to know next?"

* * *

 **Somewhere outside of Gotham City: 1864**

 _"_ _Are you just going stand out there?" Klaus murmured, sensing Henrik outside his bedroom door._

 _Henrik cautiously poked his head in to see a frustrated Klaus sitting on his bed while drawing in his sketch pad._

 _The young boy didn't want to bother his older brother, nor make him more upset than he already was._

 _"_ _Mother said supper is almost ready."_

 _He announced._

 _Klaus remained silent._

 _"_ _Drawing anything good?" He asked._

 _Klaus glared before shifting his eyes back to his sketches._

 _Henrik sighed stepping completely in the room now. "We all know dad is mean-"_

 _"_ _Huh, that's a generous way of putting it." He softly laughed._

 _The boy simply sighed, hating the fact that he couldn't help his brother._

 _"_ _Mother said she'll talk to him. I overheard her telling Elijah..."_

 _One corner of Klaus's lip twitched as he continued sketching. "She's been singing that same tune for for years. Quite frankly, I've grown bored."_

 _It was no secret in their home that Mikael treated Klaus differently than the rest of his children._

 _Elijah and Finn were beaten on occasion but for actual reasons. He never touched the younger children or his daughters._

 _Just Nik._

 _There was no mistaking Klaus's screams of terror every night he was whipped by the man who was supposed to love him unconditionally._

 _Everyone heard it, they just didn't know what to do._

 _Klaus mainly tried hiding his torment from Henrik since he was the youngest, but being in this family made you grow up faster than you should._

 _Even being mature for a twelve year old, it didn't break the youngest Mikaelsons heart any less seeing his brother in distress and becoming numb to the torture._

 _Without warning, Henrik jumped on Klaus's bed; startling him to the point he dropped his sketchbook on the floor._

 _"_ _Bloody hell, Henrik..." He cursed under his breath bending over to grab the fallen item._

 _"_ _Let's get out of this house."_

 _Klaus quirked an eyebrow._

 _"_ _Hunting." He clarified. "You wanted to go hunting earlier so let's go now. Just me and you."_

 _He laughed. "Are you mad? You're too young to handle a rifle anyways."_

 _He rolled his eyes. "It's not my first time using one."_

 _"_ _Doesn't matter. You just said mother has supper prepared and it's late. You know Mikael doesn't want us out after the moon sets." Klaus reasoned._

 _The family was not oblivious to the existence of supernatural creatures; Esther was a practicing witch after all._

 _With witches, came other creatures like werewolves. The packs that lived in their city would venture off into the woods at night, which was why Mikael forbade his children for going out there._

 _Henrik shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time you've disobeyed him."_

 _"_ _Yeah, and look where that got me?" Klaus muttered, referencing the multiple scars on his back which were taking a lifetime to heal._

 _The scars were no secret. Everyone in the family knew he had them and where they came from, there was no need hiding them._

 _Henrik pressed his lips into a line. "Why don't you just leave, Nik? Go to the art academy in New York City you were so excited about."_

 _Klaus scoffed. "And leave you here with Mikael? I don't think so, mate."_

 _"_ _He wouldn't hurt me." The boy reasoned._

 _"_ _I'm not taking that chance."_

 _"_ _But Nik-"_

 _"_ _Enough!" Klaus yelled, eyes wild and enraged._

 _He gulped in realization of his sudden anger, observing his brother lean back in fear with near tears in his eyes._

 _The same expression Klaus himself displays whenever confronted by their father._

 _Klaus took a deep breath as he scooted closer to Henrik who was in the edge of the bed now._

 _His small hands shaking as his arms crossed his chest._

 _He was shivering. Scared, of him._

 _Raising completely off the bed, Klaus walked around till he was in front of his youngest brother and placed his hands on his shoulders._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, mate..." He whispered. "I...I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's not you I'm upset with..." Klaus sighed._

 _Henrik nodded._

 _"_ _I don't have control of much but I do have control of protecting you, Rebekah and Kol from that monster."_

 _"_ _But we are safe, Nik. He doesn't hurt us-"_

 _"_ _Only because he takes it out on me instead. That man is as unpredictable as he is cruel. If I leave he's going to need to take it out on someone and I'll be damned if anything happens to you." Klaus declared through gritted teeth._

 _Henrik's pure brown eyes settled into melancholy._

 _He knew Klaus was unhappy being home but he also understood why he felt he couldn't leave._

 _Too mature for a twelve year old._

 _Klaus relaxed into the softness of his youngest brother's small hand resting on his cheek._

 _"_ _You know I don't believe any of the stuff he says about you, none of us do."_

 _He softly grinned. "You're too good to be in this cursed family."_

 _"_ _We're not cursed just, different." He said making Klaus chuckle. "Besides, in six years I'll be old enough to leave home for good. But promise me, even when you're living the extravagant life away in the city, we'll still go hunting every weekend together."_

 _So much pleading in his eyes, so much hope for a perfect future. It broke Klaus's heart._

 _"_ _Only if he can pry himself away from his Upper East Side penthouse, around the corner from his self owned art gallery and wife to be." Kol interrupted, leaning against the threshold when Klaus was ready this speak._

 _"_ _Privacy just isn't valued in this house, is it?" Klaus teased his pest of a younger brother._

 _All three laughed in unison, their joy was refreshing yet foreign._

* * *

"After my two oldest siblings moved out, Elijah was remained and was seen as the golden child. There was literally nothing he could do wrong in my father's eyes." Klaus explained as he paced the room.

Caroline was still sitting on the couch, her cheek resting in her palm as she took in every word he said. She was still in awe that he was actually talking to her about this.

Of course she wanted to start off rather light; she asked about his siblings.

All seven children were born in London, England raised by their mother and father in an equivalence of a hut that could barely fit them all. It wasn't until their received news of a new work opportunity that he decided to move their family to the states; New York to be specific.

A nice suburban area, right outside of Gotham. Covered with trees and woods.

Klaus had a large yet unhappy family. He didn't have a good relationship with his older siblings but was practically inseparable with the younger ones.

He spoke mostly about how close he and his sister Rebekah were. She noted his hesitation when mentioning his youngest brother, Henrik.

Caroline remembered from Klaus's file that the young boy died at a young age.

"And rest assured, Elijah took joy in being father's favorite." Klaus pointed out. "No matter how modest he tried to be about it."

"Couldn't have all been bad with Elijah. Sounds like typical sibling rivalry to me." She interjected before finishing off her drink.

Klaus stopped pacing, briefly smirking at the blonde on the couch as he walked towards her.

"No, it wasn't always bad." He agreed, sitting down next to her again. "I actually had a lot of great moments with my brother, as rare as they were. He taught me a lot, like how to hunt properly, how to attract the opposite sex-"

"So is he who I have to thank for making me fall for you?" Caroline teased with a raised brow.

Klaus half grinned before the expression fell completely. "Our father's desire to pit us against each other is what crippled our relationship. Prevented it from growing into more."

Her eyes softened.

"Both of us couldn't be great, only one." He breathlessly laughed. "At the time, gaining his respect was more important than having a relationship with my brother."

This man was truly the devil.

Caroline pressed her lips together as she scooted closer to him. "Am I allowed to comment?"

He laughed. "You can take the girl out of the therapy office but you can't take the therapy office out of the girl, hm?" He teased, making Caroline laugh.

She muttered a playful 'whatever' before settling into a serious tone. "It just...it seems like the source of ill will in your family, is your father."

Klaus tensed.

"Correct if I'm wrong but every time you mention a bad experience with your siblings, he seems to usually be the reason for it." Caroline said.

She knew she hit a nerve, a deep spot that he was trying to delay as much as possible.

Caroline feared she went too far when Klaus took awhile to respond.

He twirled the glass cup between his fingers. "Lets just say, my father certainly wasn't one I would wish upon any family." He muttered downing the remainder of the bitter drink.

Klaus, being merciful? That's new.

Of course he had daddy issues! Why didn't she guess it?

Caroline couldn't hide her smile at how much of a turning point this was for them.

She remembered multiple times she tried discussing his father at Arkham but Klaus refused to talk. He was hellbent on keeping his family problems to himself yet, here they were.

As much as she wanted to reach out for him, she was so close to getting all her questions answered.

This was it.

Kissing can wait.

"Can you tell me about him?" Caroline carefully inquired.

The question was inevitable but no less surprising for Klaus.

How was he supposed to break the news about Mikael to her? It wasn't as if Mikael was some stranger, she knew him.

\- _Which is exactly what the sick bastard wanted._

Klaus flinched when he felt Caroline drag a gentle hand down his arm.

She rewarded him with a sympathetic grin and it dawned on him how intimate all of this was.

He's never told anyone about Mikael or his family. It was never a problem until Caroline, until he began caring for the lovesick human.

Still made him uneasy that he harbored those feelings towards her.

Caroline's hand dropped as Klaus turned his body to face her.

He gulped before speaking. "Since the day I was born, my father could never find it in himself to love me or treat me the way he did my siblings." He began. "There was always something that made me different than the rest that he just, couldn't accept." Klaus gritted his teeth.

She briefly looked down at his clenched fists and tight jaw.

"I mean he, _hated_ me Caroline. Really hated me. My own father." Klaus continued. "I use to think maybe it was because I wasn't his child but, nope. There was no questioning whether I was his, he just didn't want me."

"I was the outcast, the artist, the weakling and embarrassment to the family is what he often told me. He was always so angry, and when he got angry it was pure uncontrollable rage..."

Caroline gulped.

"I was the outlet, for that rage." Klaus confirmed.

She harshly swallowed. "He hit you?" Caroline asked in a hush tone, almost in disbelief.

"Oh sweetheart, I wish all he did was hit me. From when I was 8 year old boy till the night I became a vampire." He stared down at the floor.

Caroline knew Klaus had a rough childhood but she didn't think he was physically and verbally abused through all of it.

The lump in her throat was ready to burst.

"As Elijah could do no wrong, I could do no right. Most of the time he didn't even have a reason, he just felt like it." He said.

"Everyday, there was another blow. Another whip, scream...but you want to know the worse part? Not knowing why." He explained. "He never told me why he hated me so much, why humiliating me was such a sport for him."

Klaus still wasn't facing her, Caroline figured his face would show more than his words could and he was already hanging by a thread.

"At least if I had known, maybe I could've fixed it-"

"Don't." Caroline interrupted. "Don't blame yourself for him being evil, you did nothing wrong."

Caroline may have indulged in murder and mayhem but, even serial killers had their limits with the evil of the world.

Klaus stayed silent.

"What about your mom? She didn't do anything to stop him?"

He huffed. "Times were much different then than they are now, Caroline." Klaus spoke. "My mother had 6 other children to think about and certainly couldn't provide for everyone on her own. I don't blame her for not interfering."

"So, she just let him hurt you?" Caroline growled.

"Sweetheart..." Klaus sighed, but the now angry blonde shook her head.

Caroline could feel the rage taking over. His family consisted of many. Everyone knew what was happening yet no one thought to protect him?

How could Klaus even be okay with this?

"How can you see that as an excuse? How could she know what was happening to her own son, in her own house and do nothing to stop it? It's sick!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Caro-"

"I would have killed him instantly if I was there! I don't care what time period it is. I couldn't stand by knowing someone was hurting you and do nothing about it!"

Klaus smirked at his fiery blonde ball of energy.

Considering everything she and Klaus had done, her outrage was rather ironic but also justified.

Sometimes Klaus forgot how young Caroline was, too young to truly grasp the life he had lived and all he's gone through. At the same time, it was oddly comforting seeing someone willing to fight for him.

He lowly purred at the intoxicating feel of her soft fingers massaging his scalp, venturing to the curls on the back of his neck and teasing the top of his ear with her thumb.

Klaus so easily wanted to just close his eyes and relax into her touch for the remainder of the day instead of talking.

"Next topic." He proposed.

Realizing that going back and forth with her about Esther's failure of stopping Mikael would lead nowhere.

She pondered on what next to discuss. There was still so much she wanted to know even outside of his family backstory, but there was one particular incident that she _needed_ clarification about.

"Umm...what happened to your brother, Henrik?" She carefully asked.

Caroline already knew this was a difficult subject for Klaus, if his body stiffening at the question wasn't proof enough.

"I know, you don't like talking about it but you two seemed close and..." She trailed off, noticing Klaus's hardened face.

He didn't like talking about it.

That night was the beginning of the end of their family, and his humanity.

His entire life changed and for the first time since, he'll be sharing the story with his psychotic former therapist.

Klaus wanted to laugh at the thought.

"Hunting was something me and Henrik enjoyed doing together. Elijah taught me, as I taught him." Klaus began, still not looking at Caroline who was giving him all her attention. "It's mainly why he loved being back home in England so much, which didn't happen as often as it should have."

The blonde's fingers teased the curls on his neck to subtly comfort him.

Klaus didn't comment on it but he was actually appreciative.

"That last night together...Mikael didn't like us being in the woods at night, mainly because of the werewolves."

"Wait, werewolves?! There's werewolves too?!" Caroline enthusiastically asked, completely taken aback that there was a whole world she wasn't aware of.

A supernatural world full of witches, vampires, werewolves and possibly more?

It was unbelievable.

"The world isn't as black and white as you thought it was, hm?" Klaus teased, finally looking up at her.

"Not at all. Wow."

The vampire was thoroughly amused by her fascination for the supernatural world, maybe he'd explain it more to her later.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Last time I'm interrupting. Continue." She grinned scooting closer to him.

Klaus pressed his lips together before resuming. "Well, yes werewolves exist and there were a couple of packs that lived in the same area as we did. My family was still human at the time, we were neighbors with these packs. All we had to agree on was to not venture into the woods at night. It was the only rule we needed to obey..."

He sighed. "But that night, it was a full moon and Henrik wanted to go out hunting."

Suddenly she didn't want to hear anymore of the story.

"I knew it was wrong. I should've been the responsible big brother but, I needed out of that house, if only temporarily..."

Caroline pressed her lips together as she listened.

"Mikael was on my case for, god knows why, and I just couldn't handle it. I wasn't thinking about the consequences, about Henrik..." Klaus muttered, wiping his hand over his face. "Getting away from Mikael was all I cared about so I agreed that we should go."

His hands were damp and shaking.

This was the traumatic experience he wished he could forget. The memory that haunted his dreams. He was always remembering when all he wanted was to forget; how he let his little brother into the slaughter.

Klaus licked his lips. "We weren't planning to be out long, you know? Just half an hour max. Everything was fine, at first, until we heard the howling. Henrik was scared, I was scared. We didn't know what else to do but run, and we _ran_.

As he spoke, he could see the images so vividly in his head as if it just happened.

He recalled them running for their lives, Henrik racing in front of him. Their heartbeats pounding at unnatural levels as they heard the growls and snarls creeping closer.

"They were coming at us fast. Too fast. I tried getting him out of there as quickly as possible but..."

Caroline waited as Klaus took a long pause.

He clenched his eyes shut. "Henrik fell..." Klaus swallowed the lump forming in his throat as Caroline gasped.

"I tried, I did try picking him back up but they got him before I could reach. In a blink they were already ripping him to shreds as if he was nothing...I saw the whole thing." Klaus explained.

Caroline's lips parted in disbelief as her mind played constant scenarios of how traumatic that sight must've been.

To witness your own brother being brutally murdered right in front of you, feeling helpless and terrified.

Klaus fought off the tears she was sure he wanted to let out.

He wiped his hand over his face. "After it was, umm...over," He breathed. "I carried him back home; screaming for my mother to hurry outside...I'll never forget the look on her face when she did. You could just see her whole world crumbling down in an instant."

"Even worse when I had to explain to everyone what happened. They practically disowned me right there." He softly laughed. "My father didn't even have it in him to hit me that night."

Klaus laughed to mask his obvious pain. Granted, he hasn't talked about the incident in over a century.

"I began keeping a journal, to try coping with my feelings about what happened. My family was barely speaking to me so I needed some kind of outlet. Eventually one journal turned into six..." He said.

Resurfacing is the past was harder than he anticipated. The images of his mutilated brother flashing through his eyes after centuries of blocking them out.

Remembering the cold shoulder he received from everyone.

Caroline tried not to interrupt anymore as Klaus went further, explaining how they held the funeral in London because Henrik always wanted to be back home. Their father planned it on Klaus's 21st birthday.

His father really was a monster. Spiting one son while mourning the other.

No one spoke to Klaus for a month after, not even Rebekah.

She could sense the loneliness he must have felt just from his words alone.

\- _God, his family was terrible._

Caroline thought.

Obviously Klaus feet guilty about what had happened, he didn't mean for anyone to get hurt and they made him feel worse than he already did.

She placed a comforting hand over his. "It's all a tragedy and I can't relate to what you went through but, you know what happened to him wasn't your fault right?"

Klaus shortly grinned. Such a doctor, doctor."

Caroline muttered a 'seriously' before Klaus continued.

"A couple of months later, my mother came into my room. She sat on my bed, rubbed my knee like she always did whenever I needed comfort...I should've known something was wrong then."

The blonde furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "She told me everything was going to be okay from now on. There was a special dinner she made for the family, claimed it was time to move on. A new beginning, of you will. That was the first night since Henrik's death that we all sat at the table together."

Her eyes followed as he turned on the couch to fully face her. "Remember when I told you, how I became a vampire and it wasn't my choice?"

Caroline thought back to when she first move din with Klaus and he opened up about certain aspects of his life. She remembered him mentioning the dinner his mother made and the vampire blood laced drink.

She nodded. "Your parents killed you." She softly replied. "After making you drink the blood, she killed all of you."

Their eyes met intensely. Klaus trying to keep his emotions at bay while also trying to rush through the rest of the story.

He nodded. "My father became one a few nights before we did, mother as well. We were completely oblivious to it all. They claimed it was for our safety, but there was nothing safe about this. It was the most frightening experience I've ever endured. Waking up not knowing who I was, only to have an insane craving for blood and not knowing why. It was torture, and certainly not a life I would have chosen for myself back then."

"Well, at least you made something of it." She tried lightening the mood by mentioning his accomplishments with Gotham City but Klaus failed to be swayed.

Klaus shook his head. "Yes, it's a life I've grown to enjoy and wouldn't change now but sometimes I wish I had made that decision for myself. Not my parents." He said.

"The cravings didn't get better, the need to kill wouldn't seize and I remained a disappointment even as a vampire. They thought they were the only ones still grieving, as if I wasn't the one who had to carry Henrik's dead body all the way home!"

She slightly jumped at his raised voice.

He continued. "Anyways, my father was convinced something was wrong with me. That i was a problem he and my mother couldn't fix, as if I wasn't just turned into a man eating beast against my will. So, they sent me away to my first asylum."

Caroline frowned.

"It wasn't Arkham but, it surely wasn't a walk in the park either." Klaus mused. "But it taught me how to break out of prisons for the future.

He joked, clearly not amusing Caroline.

"Besides the basics, I had to learn everything about surviving as a vampire on my own while I was in. I was given human food but also rations of blood, my generous mother requested it as so." He sarcastically stated.

"She and Rebekah visited a few times but eventually they stopped. Rebekah stopped writing..."

Klaus trailed off. "My father came to see me one day, informed me that they were gone. My entire family."

Caroline scrunched her forehead in confusion. "Gone? Gone where?"

The vampire shrugged. "He didn't specify, not a trace of them anywhere to be found and believe me I asked around. My letters went unanswered. Goes without saying that he likely killed them.

The human crazily blinked, trying to grasp the accusation. "Wh-why would he do that?"

He scoffed pushing away from her. "Have you not listened to anything I've been saying?"

She was stunned by his sudden outburst.

"He doesn't need a reason to do anything he does, Caroline!" Klaus growled. "He used his children as punching bags, killing his own family isn't exactly out of his character."

Why did she seem to always infuriate him even when she asked simple questions?

She didn't mean to offend him, but obviously she needed to tread even more carefully than she thought.

"Family meant very little to him, but he knew how much they meant to me. Killing them out of spite isn't far fetched, look at what he did with Henrik's funeral! Even when I asked him, he never denied it."

Caroline reached out to pull him back to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you." She apologized now having him by her side on the couch again.

"I didn't mean to. I guess it's just hard to believe someone could be _that_ evil."

Klaus deeply exhaled, staring up at the blonde human beside him.

Ugh.

It wasn't Caroline he was upset with. He was upset with demons of his past constantly plaguing him.

She finally let out a huge breath she didn't even Kreiszeitung she was holding in. "Your life was...I think saying a 'mess' would be generous."

They both softly laughed, Caroline wiping a tear from under her eye.

"I use to think I had terrible parents. Your mother was one thing but...your dad was the devil himself.

Klaus nodded. "You want to know the saddest part about this?" He rhetorically asked. "Even through all he put me through, the abuse and trauma...I still yearned for his love, and acceptance."

Caroline's heart continued to sink.

"That was all I've ever wanted from him, and he couldn't even give me that."

"In my experience fathers cause pain. Whether by their presence or absence, there is a certain type of ruin that only a father can leave behind. As you can see..." Pointing at himself.

She thought back to how much that was all she wanted from her own father, hell even her mother.

Love and acceptance that was never given.

Though they lived different lives, Caroline and Klaus also shared similar aspects without realizing it. Klaus was a broken young man who simply wanted the unconditional love that's supposed to come with having a father.

Worse of all was that there was nothing Caroline could do to fill that empty space in his heart.

"Hey," She turned his face towards hers. "You are not ruined, or broken. You're perfect in every way that matters."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to try making me feel better."

"I'm serious. I don't like hearing you talk about yourself like that."

"You'll get use to it." He muttered.

Could he be anymore stubborn?

She sighed. "I also noticed you speak of your dad in present tense, like he's still around..."

Caroline was such a loon majority of the time, Klaus forgot she's actually smart.

Nervously licking his lips, Klaus calculated in his mind how he would start this conversation off.

His arm wrapped around her waist to bring her to his side. His hand felt like it was burning through her lower back as he rested it over the fabric of her dress.

Caroline ignored the grin desperately wanting to show at how affectionate he was being with her today.

\- _Well, if you don't count earlier when he was throwing me around the room._

She liked affectionate Klaus, relishing in his touch while awaiting his explanation.

This wasn't something he could keep to himself anymore, especially after what happened earlier.

Caroline needed to, finally, know the truth and she was practically demanding it now.

Her fingers returned to their previous act of combing through his soft curls.

"Love, there's more..." He spoke. "The man, the man you read about in my journals, the only person I've ever been afraid of, was my father."

"Yeah, I got that part." She said with a half smile.

Klaus shook his head. "No, love..."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "Klaus, what is it?"

She sensed this was more than simple discomfort. There was something he was hesitant on sharing with her.

He looked into her pleading eyes.

She was so invested in his story it was overwhelming.

Why was this so much harder than he intended it to be?

"Mikael..." His sentence broke off with another sigh. "Mikael is _that_ man."

Caroline still appeared confused.

"Mikael, the man who mysteriously showed up in Gotham with an urge to get close to you and me. The monster in my nightmares, the tormentor of my youth and the only person capable of breaking me...Mikael, is my father."

Her mouth drop for the billionth time that day.

\- _What in the fuckin hell?_

Mikael...Mikael, who randomly popped into town with little to no knowledge about Gotham or Klaus, was actually his crazy father?

The person who just an hour ago tried to convince her to assist in Klaus's demise?

Caroline remembered reading the name 'Mikael' in Klaus's journal but she never put two and two together.

Who would?

\- _His own father wants him dead? What kind of twisted family shit is this?_

The blonde was at a loss for words.

"Caroline?"

Klaus's voice pulled her out her own rambled thoughts.

She was frozen, her fingers no longer dancing through his hair.

Caroline licked her lips and cleared her throat, dropping her hands from him and scooting away to the edge of the couch.

"How...sorry, im just trying to process all of this." Caroline rubbed her lips together. "Why is he here, Klaus?" She asked.

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure yet but, given that he wanted you to be an accomplice in my death, I have a pretty good idea." He smirked, before Caroline shoved him in the shoulder.

"This isn't funny!" Caroline snarled, swatting his hand away that reached for her. "No, so you knew? You knew this whole time that your psychotic abusive father was here and you didn't think it's be best to let me know?!"

"Calm down, Caroline-"

"Don't fuckin tell me to calm down Klaus!" She jumped to her feet.

He was rather taken aback by her sudden mood shift. Similarly to when she slapped him earlier, which she was suddenly in the mood to do again.

Her emotions running more wild in the past 2 hours than in her 24 years of living.

Betrayal? Hurt? Confused?

Caroline wasn't sure how to label her feelings or why she was feeling so much.

Why would Klaus keep something like this from her? Did he care so little about her that he wouldn't even warn her of the boogeyman himself?

Klaus stood up as well, once again trying to reach for Caroline but she dodged all his attempts.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "Why didn't you just tell me, huh?! What, you didn't think I had the right to know that you weren't the only one on his hit list!"

He wasn't sure why she was so angry about this.

Klaus wouldn't have let Mikael hurt her. He was going to tell her, eventually.

Like, when Mikael was dead and gone eventually.

A flash of wind indicated that Caroline was exiting the room but was halted when Klaus vamp-sped towards her and pressed her back against the wall.

She struggled to escape his hold.

"Caroline, stop." He demanded.

Now he was frustrated.

"Let go of me!" She said through gritted teeth when he grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head.

He hugged in her face. "Not until I explain."

"Explain what? How let me get close to that monster? You allowed for the man, who tormented and abused you all your life to run around your city and be near me, near us!"

Klaus growled. "I knew he wouldn't hurt you. You're not who he wants. But I needed to find out why he was here first before I made any moves."

"And what if he did?"

"He didn't."

"But what if he did!" She spat back.

Klaus huffed.

Even though he wasn't a fan of her yelling at him like she lost her mind, there was something attractive and endearing about it as well.

"He didn't." The vampire repeated. "Not to mention, I told you to stay away from him. Multiple times."

She scoffed. "Wow, you're really trying to put this on me?"

"The shoe fits, love."

Out of breath from all her efforts of pushing him away. "Seriously?! I thought you were being your typical possessive self, not because your murderous psycho daddy was in town!" Still trying to wiggle out his grasp.

"You've been fucking a murderous psycho for over a month with no protest. Don't get soft on me now, sweetheart." Klaus teased with a smirk.

As much as she wanted to scowl him more, Caroline found herself smirking back at her handsome vampire.

The tension in the room finally settling down and they both finally relaxed.

Leaning her head back against the wall in defeat with a sigh.

She couldn't stay mad at him for long, and though she wished he told her at first, if he didn't tell her about Mikael it had to have been for a good reason.

Dropping her hands, Klaus placed one of his on the wall beside her head while the other rested on her hip.

He was developing a habit of not going a minute without touching her, even in the smallest manners.

"Caroline, I found out Mikael was here the same night you did, I promise. Believe me when I say I thought Gotham was a thing of the past for him. He hasn't been here in years."

She nodded with a heavy sigh. "Okay but, why didn't you just tell me that?" She desperately asked, trying her best to maintain her frustration.

"If I told you sooner, I would have had to reveal my entire past as well and that wasn't an option at the time." He claimed. "Not to mention you would have reacted-"

"Of course I would've reacted. That's what people do for those they want to protect, they react and defend." Caroline's voice soft but effective enough to stir more unwelcoming feelings into the vampire.

\- _How could he still question how far I'd go for him?_

Klaus softly grinned. "As admirable as that would have been, you couldn't protect me from him even if you tried."

She knew he didn't mean that as an insult. Caroline could barely take on Klaus, let alone his already physically aggressive vampire dad.

But it didn't change the fact that she'd literally do anything for him and he still wasn't understanding that.

Klaus licked his lips as he stepped back, dropping his hands from the wall and her body before shoving them in his pockets.

Yes, she said it all the time how she felt about him but today was the first time Klaus didn't pass it off as a rubbish little crush.

Even when he was trying to hold back she could see how deeply rooted Mikael's abuse had on his life.

She was head over heels in love with such a complicated man, who's every flaw held a story about the person he used to be and still is.

This was her only opportunity to get everything out of him. She wasn't taking that for granted.

"Klaus?"

He stared up at at the way her voice trembled when she said his name.

She lightly nibbled on her bottom lip. "Will you tell me about your scars? Why you won't let me touch you?" Her questions filled with uncertainty and caution as she gave him doe eyes.

The tension in the room transitioned from mild to to blazing in a matter of seconds.

Klaus pulled away but it only made Caroline determinedly step forward.

\- _God, she's persistent._

He wasn't afraid to show his scars. In his almost two centuries, multiple people have seen them plenty of times. But no one ever dared to ask about them.

But this damn woman was surprising him everyday with her bravery.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows as Klaus slowly took a few steps back.

Her eyes glued on his hands as he pulled his henley over his head, exposing his bare torso.

She had seen his body many times yet this felt like the first.

The red scars slashed across his chest, a couple of burn marks. Some healed after his vampire transition, but not all.

They never dropped eye contact until Klaus stretched his arms out as he slowly turned, showing off the matching injuries on his back.

Caroline held her shaking hand against her mouth.

This wasn't the first time she had seen them, but the more she learned about him the heavier every aspect of him became.

These weren't random acts of brutality, someone intentionally hurt him.

"They use to look a lot worse, before I became a vampire. Time doesn't heal all wounds, apparently." He faintly smirked when he turned back forward.

Caroline crossed her arms, shaking her head with tear filled eyes still observing his chest. "Klaus..."

He watched as she carefully approached him, biting down on her quivering lip.

Now standing in front of him, Caroline traced every wound with her eyes trying to make sense of it all.

"He did this to you...?" She inquired with a whisper.

Caroline was horrified. Klaus could see it, her fear more than pity.

Mikael did this.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't always a big fan of violence." He claimed, sitting back down. "But that was apart of our survival, we had to kill and it was expected of us...but I couldn't, at first. And he beat me for it, every single day just trying to break me down as much as he could."

Caroline was still standing, too in awe to move just yet.

"He used different tactics: his fists, whips, chains. Anything he could get his hands on, really. There were moments where I thought he was going to kill me, sometimes I wanted him to."

"Please don't say that..." She begged.

She wanted to throw up at the thought of him being dead.

Klaus shrugged. "It's true. My life is dark, Caroline. This isn't some story about your father abandoning you, this is dark and complete hatred." He said through gritted teeth.

"I would have rather been dead than experience another blow, scared to wake up every morning because of it. Henrik's death is when it became less often till none at all when he sent me away. But of course, he only made it worse."

Caroline's lips were pressed into a line as she stood over him.

Wow, this was a lot to take in all at once.

Even though Klaus said he was going to tell her everything today, she didn't think he meant _literally_ everything.

There was no happy tales, no golden moments or happy ending to such a disastrous story.

Klaus was born into a family ran by a hateful man who didn't understand him and instead of putting in the effort, he tried getting rid of him instead.

No one was on his side. No one.

His family was taken from him when he needed them the most and he was carrying two centuries worth of guilt on his back.

This explained so much.

Caroline wished he didn't have had to go through this at all.

When you're broken down enough to the point where you feel you have nothing to lose, you genuinely don't know what you're capable of.

Klaus was a fallen victim to that fact.

With her lips trembling and cheeks flushed from crying, Caroline sniffled as she slowly sat down next to him on the couch.

Grabbing his hand with hers.

He winced when she tightly squeezed his hand and interlocked their fingers.

"I'm so sorry." She practically whispered.

Klaus shook his head. "I didn't tell you so you could feel sorry for me."

She mentally rolled her eyes.

Corner of her lips twitched. "I know, but you did tell me and that's what matters. You swore you never would."

Klaus shrugged. "Well you're quite persistent, Doctor."

Caroline sniffled with a laugh, wiping her wet red cheek with her free hand.

Not even Klaus could deny the smile on his face of the beauty in front of him and the relief he felt.

He couldn't believe he actually told her everything about who he was before the man she met a year ago.

The crazy obsessed therapist from Arkham Asylum was the only person alive who knew who he really was. She knew of his past sins, as well as days of innocence.

She knew it all, and strangely enough he felt no regret.

He already confirmed he cared about her, which was still odd to say the least.

Caroline unexpectedly kissed his cheek, making her giggle at his shocked reaction. He still wasn't immune to her displays of affection.

"Thank you for trusting me." She said against his bare shoulder before leaving a quick kiss in its place.

He lowly growled. "Don't use that word."

She giggled again, lightly caressing his shoulder.

Try as she might, Caroline's attention remained on the hideous scars.

"Can I touch you?" She hesitantly asked.

The tension was slowly trying to make its way back into the equation.

Since they began sleeping together, Klaus made it obvious how triggering his scars were and didn't allow her to touch him. Ever.

But her curiosity never faltered.

Now she knew why. Each one reminded him of those terrible days living with Mikael. The pain still very much alive and well, especially with Mikael being back in town.

Caroline accepted defeat when Klaus took too long to answer. Slowly sliding her hand off of him. "It's okay. I understand-"

Her blue eyes widening when Klaus grabbed her hand back to his shoulder.

Today was another day of firsts.

He didn't need to hide anymore.

"Carefully." Klaus finally responded.

The pure joy spreading across Caroline's face was evident. She was beaming even more on the inside.

Was this supposed to be something she shouting be happy about?

Nothing about how he acquired the marks was joyous but, him trusting her enough to touch his greatest trigger was.

All those moments of wanting to feel his skin under her fingertips, to make him feel what she felt whenever he touched her.

Where to start? She felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay." She agreed.

Caroline dragged her teeth over her bottom lip, concentrating on the amount of pressure she was executing when her small hand finally touched the hard planes of his chest.

Her breath caught in her throat at the first feel of his skin.

It was cold and rough.

Her fingernails slowly traced the scars, from his abdomen, to his pecks and up his collarbone. She couldn't resist swiftly tracing the tattoo by his shoulder; since he told her the story behind it she wouldn't shut up about it.

There were more on his back than front.

Klaus's erratic breathing made Caroline look up to see his eyes tightly shut and his fists clenched as her hands remained on him.

It was amazing to see the deadliest and most powerful man she's ever known, literally crumbling under her touch.

But he looked like he was in pain.

She removed her hand from his chest.

"If this is too much-"

He shook his head, slightly opening his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

Caroline smirked, taking that as an invitation.

She once again grazed her hands carefully over the flesh, loving how rough his skin felt against hers.

He was beautiful, flaws and all. Never had she seen such a man before and he was all hers.

Reveling in the pure pleasure of touching him, Caroline didn't even realize Klaus leaning in towards her.

It felt like forever since they last kissed, tasted each other's dark souls and allowed themselves to get lost in the pleasure only they can bring each other.

While she was admiring his beauty, he was admiring hers.

The way he felt about her now was more than he felt in a long time. Even though the intimacy of revealing his past was difficult, it brought them closer and all he wanted was to express it with her.

She didn't run, she didn't judge.

This kiss was, different.

Not urgent or messy, but slow and passionate.

Open mouthed kisses turned to gasps. Their breathing quickened as Klaus's hands roamed down her clothed body.

Caroline moaned into his mouth, still caressing his scarred chest in a comforting manner. She smiled into the feverish kisses when he hissed from her briefly pinching his nipple.

She secret always wanted to try that, moaning at his reaction.

"Sweetheart..." He murmured against her lips, knotting his hand into her hair to bring her against him.

She responded forcefully, kissing him back with just as much eagerness. Klaus shuddered when she bit down on his bottom lip and snapped it loose from her teeth.

How could something so simple be so seductive?

\- _This girl might just be my undoing._

Not willing to waste anymore time, Klaus picked her up in his arms and vamp sped them out of the studio to his master bedroom.

Her small giggles were covered by the eager vampire's lips when he pushed her back against the now shut door.

God, she missed him being rough with her.

He wrapped one of her legs around his waist, her front pushed against his for more friction.

A moan fell from her lip as his tongue tasted her mouth and he ground his covered erection between her thighs.

Her hands gripping his biceps as his fingers lifted the hem of her dress to reveal her upper thighs.

Breathless grasps were heard when he sank his fingernails into her thighs, deliciously piercing the flesh.

Klaus kissed down her jaw to her neck, sucking and licking the same spot while Caroline's body involuntarily shook at the feeling.

She realized he mainly focused his attention on the faint lacerations on her neck.

Klaus wasn't much of a talker, but his actions always meant more than words could.

He also didn't like admitting when he was in the wrong, even if he knew.

This was his apology, even though she had already forgiven him.

His lips kissed the skin lightly.

Chills ran down her spine when his wet tongue licked over the wounds.

Her skin was so delicate and flawless, he wanted it branded with his bites.

The little noises slipping from Caroline's lips were uncontrollable as she allowed the pleasure to take over. Her eyes fluttering and fingers moving up to his curls.

Once Klaus came back up to her eye level, they gazed at each other before indulging in a heated kiss full of desire.

When he sought out her tempting lips again, Caroline put her hand out against his chest to separate them.

She couldn't believe she was allowed to touch him now whenever she wanted.

Against all his protests, she pushed him back till he flopped down on his bed.

Klaus was confused, intrigued and aroused all at once staring at the mortal beauty standing between his legs.

The blonde bent down to leave a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away again, much to Klaus's dismay.

He was in a trance as he watched her slowly unzip her dress down the front.

His mouth dry when the fabric fell to the floor, pooling around her feet and exposing the black lingerie piece that was underneath.

Caroline slightly blushed at the sheen of pure want in his eyes. All for her.

She massaged her soft hand over his flawed chest again, never tiring of the feel of him.

He already suspected this was going to be her new favorite thing.

Smiling as his hand reached to caress her thigh to shorten the distance between them. Hissing when he began leaving kisses on her flat stomach.

Caroline ran her fingers through his hair when he nipped her skin and licked his tongue over the wound.

The vampire once again confused when she pulled away again to climb on the bed, positioning herself behind him on her knees.

He was uncomfortable with not seeing her or knowing what she was doing.

One of the first things he taught her during training was to never be blindsided.

Being caught off guard gave your enemy the upper hand. Always know who's your target and never keep your eye off the target.

Words couldn't explain how vulnerable he felt in this moment.

It went against everything he knew. Then again, _everything_ about Caroline went against everything he knew.

Klaus's breath hitched when Caroline placed her warm hands on his cold back. The feel was more soothing than he'd ever admit.

He couldn't see but he felt her fingers tracing the patterns of the red slashes.

There were so many more on his back than front.

It wasn't till her lips grazed his flesh that Klaus felt weak to the knees.

Her adventurous mouth started at the nape of his neck and ventured down.

Caroline didn't miss a single scar. Her lips catching each vertebrae while her hands occupied themselves with his chest; repeating the same pleasure she inflicted prior.

Klaus's undead heart ready to explode into multiple pieces at the intimate action.

Never, not even close, has he ever experienced intimacy with anyone. This woman, who should be terrified and running away, refused to leave his side. After learning everything about him, she stayed.

She stayed, comforting and accepting him.

What he was feeling now was far from simple fascination or attraction.

If Caroline was facing him, she would see the unmistakable care and warmth in his eyes.

The care he harbored for her only. The thing that he didn't know existed inside him. What he believed to be meant for fools and weaklings. The thing he had succeeded in avoiding for almost two centuries...

His scars were a reminder of his survival. The pain and trauma.

Caroline wanted to rid him of that. Finally, allow him to move on from his past so he can accept his present. To let Mikael and family burdens go once and for all.

Her warm mouth and soft hands were driving him mad.

Caroline's hands fell from his chest and wrapped around his waist, pulling him back to her front for a hug.

Klaus couldn't remember the last time he was genuinely hugged.

Her face turned to the side as it meshed with his back. The blonde sighing and closing her eyes as she inhaled his scent.

Every time Caroline didn't think she could love him anymore, she was proven wrong.

God, he was really _it_ for her.

No backup plans, no other options or interests.

He was hers and she was his, always.

Leaving a few more kisses over the scars on his upper back, Caroline hugged him again from behind. Her fingers danced along his chest.

"I love you so much." She breathed against his skin.

Klaus's chest tightened at her declaration.

Her saying she loved him use to irritate his whole being but, today he didn't mind. Welcomed it, even.

Each kiss was her attempt of taking the centuries worth of pain away.

Klaus had never experienced anything like it, he didn't know how to process it and too terrified to understand the feelings making his stomach knot.

So instead, he reacted.

Turning towards her, he didn't even give her a second to look at him before his lips claimed hers with as much passion as he could give.

Caroline too caught up to reloaded she was now laying down on the bed underneath his cold body, trying to keep up with his eager kisses.

His tongue tasted her, his hands roamed every part of her body, fondling her breasts over the fabric of the bra and down to scratch her thighs, bringing out an almost animalistic growl from Caroline.

She managed to finally get a breath in when Klaus pulled away. He stared down at the half naked human underneath him, tucking a strand of her blonde hair out her angelic face.

The black spidery veins were back under his eyes which highlighted his gold ones but he quickly blinked back to normal.

Caroline was thrown off by the way Klaus was looking at her.

Those eyes usually full of dark lust, were replaced with something new that she couldn't describe at the moment. It was intense yet soft and making its way right into her heart.

Feeling brave, Caroline tilted her head up to kiss his plumped raspberry colored lips.

Both her hands trailing over his chest up to cradle his face. She squirmed underneath him as he grazed over her back with light touches while she pulled at his hair.

Their lips moving together as if they were one, creating the perfect mix of intimacy and destruction.

She felt closer to him, he had to have felt it as well.

For whatever reason, Klaus was cautious with not losing control when they had sex. He almost did once before quickly regaining his composure, but it wasn't easy.

Caroline didn't want easy. She wanted him to lose control with her, now more than ever.

There was no one she trusted more.

She wanted him, all of him.

The monster, the man and everything in between. No holding back. No worries about consequences, simply them taking what they needed from each other.

Needing him in a different way and all ways.

Ghosting her lips over his and still tugging at his curls with her slender fingers as she gazed into his eyes.

"Make love to me."

* * *

 **Sooo...A LOT WENT DOWN!**

 **The next chapter will start off right where this one ended, I think it's been a bit of a dry spell and we all deserve some Klaroline smutty goodness (;**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	17. I Love You

**I'm back! So so so so sorry about this late update! I hope it's worth the wait, this chapter shows a VERY different dynamic between our fav psycho lovebirds that I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **This chapter contains lots of smutty goodness so if that's not your thing I suggest skipping this chapter, but after all the angst I think you'll appreciate it.**

 **Also just a disclaimer I don't think I've ever made lol: I do not own any TVD/TO characters involved in this story nor any part of the DC universe mentioned and the characters involved in that creative world.**

 **Happy reading (:**

* * *

"Make love to me."

Four words have never shook him more.

Klaus was frozen in the embrace of the beautiful woman underneath him.

Never has anyone asked this of him, not that they would have. Klaus didn't participate in intimate acts, especially with women he took to bed. Everyone was a quick fuck and were lucky to walk out with their lives. But this...

Caroline was breaking all the rules and it was terrifying him.

He's never made love to anyone but he knew what came with it, what could happen, and those were consequences he refused to indulge in. She had no idea what would come from her request.

With a gulp, he shook his head. "Caroline..."

"What?" Her voice breathless and eyes worried.

Klaus turned away but Caroline kept his face in place.

"I don't...I can't do what you're asking of me." He softly admitted, loosening his hold on her body.

Caroline scrunched her forehead in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I cant, Caroline." He growled.

"I'm pretty sure you can, if the last month and a half have anything to say about it." She joked.

"You know that's not what I meant." He sighed.

Why was he acting like this?

There was no way she could have misinterpreted this, right? No, of course not.

Just 10 minutes ago Klaus was staring at her like he was in love and now he's acting cold again. Why was this request suddenly a dealbreaker for him?

No, there was something else going on.

Her hands trailed from his neck up, cupping his face in her hands and deeply gazing in his eyes.

"Talk to me." She softly demanded.

Klaus shook his head again as he slowly pulled away from her.

Caroline's stomach dropped as Klaus sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his forehead.

Being with Klaus was such an emotional rollercoaster. He was hot one minute then cold the next. One minute he's being open about his entire life and the next he's distancing himself and staying quiet.

It wasn't that Klaus didn't want to have sex with Caroline, they've done it plenty of times already but... _this?_

Making love.

What did that even mean to her exactly?

That would be a first for him and he knew the temptation that would overpower all his senses if he gave in; what would happen to her if he gave in.

What was this nauseating feeling in his stomach that made him want to vomit?

Caroline scooted closer to him. "Klaus..."

Too busy trying having a tug o war match within himself, he nearly forgot about the half naked blonde sitting up behind him.

"It's not that I don't want to sleep with you. I just don't do...that." He muttered playing with his daylight ring.

She scoffed. "Yeah there's a lot you didn't do, until about 20 minutes ago. I didn't realize this was such a deal breaker for you..."

His breath hitched when one of her hands surprisingly glided over his scarred back.

So foreign but soothing.

The human was now sitting next to him on the bed with anticipation rushing through her body.

" That's not...I don't love you, Caroline." Klaus softly informed.

Caroline briefly closed her eyes sighing.

Even though she already knew he didn't, the burn only deepened whenever he reminded her; especially after tonight.

She refused to cry. She's been with Klaus long enough to know he says hurtful things to distract from how he really feels.

"I know. You don't have to keep reminding me." She simply replied, her voice slightly hoarse but controlled.

"You don't have to love me, I have never held that against you. That's not what this is about. There's something else, what's wrong?" Caroline asked kissing his bare shoulder.

Observant girl, too observant.

The nauseating feeling was back as he turned his head to look into her blue eyes that were begging for the love he couldn't give her.

In his own way, he was trying to protect her.

He tightly gripped her hand that was resting on his chest. "Stop."

Caroline was now more annoyed than anything.

Not this again.

She snatched her hand from his. "No, no don't you dare go back to hiding from me! Not after today and all the progress we made, please don't shut me out again!"

The desperation in her voice made his undead heart beat.

Caroline turned his head so he was facing her again. "Today..." Heavily sighed. "I've never felt closer to you. Everything you said...you were sharing apart yourself with me that you've never shared with anyone. It was real and I know I'm not the only one who feels it. I...I cant be the only one who feels different."

Klaus felt his cheeks blush red.

Caroline scooted closer into his space. "Even though we already have the most amazing sex I've ever experienced..."

She rolled her eyes at his prideful grin.

"You hold back with me. You think I don't notice but I'm a lot more observant than you give me credit for."

\- _I know_.

Klaus thought, smiling on the inside.

Her thumb brushed his cheekbone. "But you don't need to anymore, you never needed to so I'm telling you now what I want. I want all of you."

Klaus muttered shaking his head as he stood up. "You don't understand."

"Then help me understand!" She pleaded standing up as well.

"Love, this goes beyond sex. I can't give what you're asking of me." He frustratingly claimed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" He finally admitted.

She was still confused.

"The reason I held back with you was for a reason. Not because I wanted to but because giving in to my desires could kill you."

Fear.

The nauseous he felt in the pit of his stomach. Fear that he would permanently hurt her and lose himself in the process.

This was all so bizarre.

But Caroline smiled, loving Klaus voicing his care for her even if it was the worse timing.

"You would never hurt me." She claimed.

\- _Not anymore._

She wanted to add.

Klaus finally looked up at her, as if he couldn't believe the amount of faith she had in him.

He licked his lips. "Caroline, in the midst of playing house you tend to forget what I'm capable of."

She scoffed. "I'm not an oblivious child, Klaus. I know exactly who and what you are and what you're capable of doing. But I've told you a million times it doesn't matter to me-"

"It does matter and you're an idiot if you think otherwise." He snarled. "If you actually understood me you would understand the constant cravings I have of wanting to bleed you dry." He blurted.

That certainly shut her up.

She gulped.

His eyes suddenly turned dark and scary.

Caroline was frozen in place like a prey in front of its predator.

Klaus slightly amused by her reaction.

"I am a vampire, love and with that comes the incessant need for blood. Just being in close proximity of it makes me want to devour the source." Frustratedly explained. "Did you think you were the exception, when I've never craved someone's blood more?" His soft stuttered laugh was alarming.

The lump in her throat bobbing up and down as he leaned in closer.

"I have fantasied, countless times, about drinking from you since the day we met, Doctor Quinzel." Klaus began as he crept towards the half naked blonde and making her step back in the process.

Their breaths fanning each other's faces.

"How your blood would taste on my tongue, how it would feel flowing through my veins. The noises you would make as your life slowly slips away. All those other women were simply substitutes for what I really wanted."

Klaus backed her against a wall, leaving sweet kisses along her heaving chest.

He smirked at Caroline's soft whimper.

"You smell intoxicating." He whispered nosing up her neck, inhaling the potent blood.

Caroline's head involuntarily lolled back as he lightly scraped his fangs over the skin and kissing the pain away. Her legs widening to invite him between them but he already retreated.

"Damn, love." He softly laughed briefly leaning his forehead on her shoulder. "It has taken everything in me not to indulge but you are testing my limits and I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

All this time Caroline thought Klaus wasn't interested in feeding from her, but here he was admitting how wrong she was.

Wow. She didn't know whether to be frightened or aroused.

Her chest was still rising up and down. "You think making love to me will make you to lose control?"

"I know it will." He quickly answered.

Caroline watched as Klaus struggled finding his next words.

He sighed pulling away from her. "You're mine and I want to claim you as such by any means even if that's death." He choked out. "Being so...intimate, with you, will bring that out in me. I've nearly lost control with you on more than one occasion already, which says enough given that I've never lost it in bed before."

A prideful grin briefly curled her lips.

"You say you want all of me, Caroline but you have no idea what that entails."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Caroline hated how much Klaus underestimated her sometimes; like a child who didn't know what she was doing.

Just because she was human didn't mean she was naive. She fully understood his reasoning, the problem was the fact he wasn't understanding that she didn't care.

Caroline reached behind to unclasp her bra making Klaus's mouth go dry.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a naive child?" The blonde huffed. "I understand everything you're telling me. I understand you don't want to harm me and I appreciate it but I'm telling you that I want this. I want _you_."

Klaus's breath hitched as he watched the straps slide over her creamy white shoulders before the whole piece landed at her feet.

Her bare breasts on display for him.

Now only dressed in a thong and feeling hot all over as Klaus took in her glorious form, Caroline pressed her lips together feeling confident and sexy under his fascination.

She approached him. "I'm not a delicate flower, Klaus. You of all people know I can handle quite a lot."

Klaus softly chuckled reminiscing over their wild sexual encounters together.

"Now stop stalling, and get to work." Caroline playfully demanded with her arms around his neck to bring his face down to hers.

The kiss quickly escalated. Her tongue caressed his making the vampire moan from the pressure of her desperate mouth.

Her fingers lost in his curls and their bare chests pressed against each other's.

Feverish kisses never ceased, even when Klaus's callused hands ventured down to her ass earning a groan from the blonde when he squeezed it to push her more against his front.

In a blink he sped them back onto the bed with Caroline underneath.

Neither wasted time talking, due to their mouths being too occupied with each other's.

Caroline whimpered in his mouth when one of Klaus's hands began massaging a breast.

Those damn sinful hands.

She pulled her mouth away resting her head back on the pillow for air, but Klaus didn't stay idle. His lips kissed and bit her jawline down to her throat while his other hand teased the string of her thong.

When his tongue touched her hard nipple Caroline nearly screamed at how sensitive she was.

His nails dug into her hip, keeping their bodies aligned as he worshipped her fragile skin with his eager to tongue and teeth .

Caroline wound her fingers in his messy hair as he continued giving her pulse point all his attention. His animistic growls weren't hiding what he wanted, what she wanted.

"Klaus." She moaned in annoyance, only urging him on more.

With a another moan, Caroline tugged on his hair again so he could come back to her eye level.

Cupping his face in her hands to bring him down for a sweet kiss. She smiled as his tongue licked the inside of her teeth and groaned when his hips slowly ground into hers.

\- _For fuck sake!_

She needed him now.

Venturing a hand down between their bodies, Caroline found Klaus's cock rubbing through the fabric eliciting a groan from the vampire.

"You need to stop doing that..." He growled.

She smirked capturing his lips in another searing kiss that made them both desperate for more.

"Make love to me." Caroline breathed in between the heated kisses.

Klaus pulled away again but Caroline still held him close.

"Please, Klaus...I want you." She pleaded.

He shook his head. "Caroline, I told you. We-"

Not giving up, she crashed her mouth onto his again and massaged his hard cock.

Klaus bucked into her soft hand, moaning in her mouth.

He detached his mouth from hers, feeling the pleasure take a mind if it's own.

"Sweetheart...I don't want to hurt you." He claimed, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You won't." Caroline replied, using both her hands to unzip his pants.

When did she become the persistent one?

She respected and loved that Klaus was finally showing his care for her. He was afraid of the consequences of losing control, he was afraid of killing her.

Caroline's heart fluttered looking up at the man she loved. The man she wanted to make love to her all night no matter what happened after because Klaus was it for her, in every way.

Her lips kissed along his jawline while her hands grazed his back.

"It's okay. I trust you." She declared, a small but effective smile on her lips.

Their eyes met once again as Klaus devoured those three heavy words.

Trust. How could she trust him, why?

Even with his resilience, Klaus couldn't help but be fascinated by the human underneath him. Willing to sacrifice her life for this one night to be with him in the most intimate way.

After everything he explained to her today about his tragic past life, she stayed and that was enough for Klaus to realize maybe she was it for him too.

Without another thought, Klaus bent his head down to indulge in a passionate kiss that took both their breaths away.

Kissing Caroline made him feel light. She was a breath of psychotic fresh air that he couldn't get enough of.

He ripped the thong off her body, causing the blonde to angrily frown.

"I'll buy you more." Kissing her pouty lips.

She giggled. "The list is getting long. You owe me a lot of panties."

"Worth it." He smirked into another kiss, tasting the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Caroline tried keeping up with his frantic lips.

He moaned into her mouth when she nibbled on his bottom lip, rocking her hips forward so her newly exposed core met with his erection. Caroline was slightly bothered he was still clothed, given that she was completely naked.

She reached down to undo his jeans before he smacked her hands away. She huffed when tightly gripped her hands up above her head.

Not everything changed.

"Ugh, c'mon! You're wearing too many clothes." Caroline pouted trying to wiggle out his grasp.

"But you're not." He teased, going back down to suck on her neck enough to make Caroline squirm.

Moans bounced off the walls as his talented lips tasted her neck down to the valley of her breasts. Because her skin was so fragile his assault would surely leave a mark, or two. Her back arched off the bed when his mouth enclosed around a nipple and one his hand tweaked the other with his fingers.

She arched her back more to feed his eager mouth and hands.

\- _It really should be illegal to be this good._

He came back up for another deep kiss on her lips, still holding both her hands above her head with one hand. Their tongues battled and danced, exploring one another thoroughly.

Between the hot kisses and Klaus rocking his clothed cock against her bare pussy, Caroline felt she was losing her mind in bliss.

"Take them off. Please, baby." She begged with closed eyes, referring to his jeans.

The need for him was intensifying by the second and he was having too much fun teasing her.

Klaus smirked before trapping her lips with another quick kiss before pulling away to stand up from the bed.

Caroline sat up on her elbows, watching his muscles flex as he removed the clothing item. It was as if his body was sculpted to perfection by God himself, lean but tone and not disgustingly muscular.

He was genuinely the most beautiful man she's ever seen and couldn't believe he was all hers.

"See something you like?" The vampire inquired with a smirk, pulling the jeans down completely.

Of course he went commando.

After the amount of times she's seen him naked, Caroline could never shake how glorious every part of his body was.

She licked her lips, nodding while eyeing his cock with determination.

No more waiting.

Caroline crawled to the edge of the bed to bring him down by the neck for a fiery kiss. Klaus obliged climbing back on the bed.

Her arms laced around his back to keep him close and her legs widening for him to fit when they lied back down on the bed.

She moaned when his hand travelled down her abdomen till he found the moisture between her legs.

The kiss broke as Caroline tossed her head back when Klaus thrusted two fingers inside of her achy core. He smirked against her neck while his digits pumped in and out of her at a quick pace.

Caroline gripped onto his hair, his name slipping from her lips like a song on repeat.

He took much pride in that.

"Mmm, Klaus." She whined, scratching down his scarred back.

"What do you want, Caroline? Tell me love." He demanded as fingers played with the bundle of nerves and thumb rubbing her clit, making her shake in ecstasy.

"You...I want all of you." She answered in between moans. "I want you inside of me."

Their lips met again before Klaus pulled away, too soon for Caroline's liking.

She lied there breathless and waiting.

His jaw clenched as he stared down at her, tucking away a strand of hair from her face. "I don't want to hurt you."

Caroline smiled caressing his face. "You won't." Reassuring him again.

"If I lose control-"

"Damit Klaus then lose control! Feed from me, bleed me dry if you must. I don't care just-"

Caroline was growing irritated with Klaus's paranoia.

She was begging, begging for him.

Yes they haven't been together in awhile and she missed him but it wasn't just about the sex, it was about the connection they shared. The trust she had in him, with her body and heart.

Klaus made her feel complete, whole and right.

At the end of the day it didn't matter that he didn't love her back, yet, because her love was big enough for them both.

Right now, they were all that mattered.

"Hey..." Caroline brought his face to hers.

Klaus was practically mesmerized.

No one had ever looked at him the way Caroline did.

He felt at ease and relaxed his face into her palm.

"I know this is new for you, it's new for me too." She smiled. "But believe me when I say I'm not scared and I want you."

"Caroline-"

Her lips halted whatever excuse he was going to come up with.

Denying either of them of pure pleasure was the worse mistake he could make right now.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked settling between her legs.

This almost felt like their first time, in a sense it kinda was.

Caroline couldn't deny she was nervous, more anxious because she didn't know what to expect.

How rough would he be? Rougher than he already was? When he loses control will she be able to stop him if things go too far?

But she shook her paranoia away.

A shy smile played on her lips with a nod. "Yes, I'm sure."

Klaus reciprocated her pleased expression before stealing another kiss, both smiling wide during the passionate exchange and Caroline guiding him to her entrance.

They both sighed in relief when Klaus finally pushed inside of her.

Genuine smiles were exchanged even through their heavy panting.

God, they missed being connected like this. Caroline almost forgot how deliciously full he made her feel and how he fit inside of her so perfectly.

Never were they going without sex longer than a week again!

A moan escaped her lips when Klaus began moving at a tortuously slow pace.

His hot breath fanning her cheek before he sought out her awaiting mouth again.

Klaus moaned as Caroline licked inside his mouth and her manicured fingers raking down his back.

She hissed when he tugged on her bottom lip with his fangs. The smell of blood already overwhelming Klaus's senses as he slightly cut through the skin. He licked over the wound before entrapping her with another kiss.

His lips tased like scotch and blood; tasted like him.

Klaus sucked on her lip till all the blood was gone. His eyes darkening and he could feel his hunger wanting to take over.

\- _Not yet. not yet._

"Fuck..." Caroline moaned as Klaus's pace slowly began to increase, interrupting his thoughts. She detached her mouth from his hitting her head back onto the soft pillow.

She could feel him becoming more urgent in his movements, each thrust more intense than the other.

It wasn't entirely different than usual, so far.

Klaus kissed her cheek and then her jaw before making his way down to her neck and collarbone.

Caroline was a withering mess underneath his eager lips, preparing to wrap her arms around his neck but Klaus grabbed her wrists before she could.

Her eyebrows furrowed when he pinned her arms above her head. Any word of protest went out the window when Klaus began pounding inside of her again.

Still tasting the faintness of her blood on his tongue, Klaus's thrusts became harder and more aggressive.

Oh so desperately he wanted to claim her right now till she was a boneless mess, his control slipping by the second. He repeated the action repeatedly, reveling in his name constantly slipping from her lips.

"God, Klaus!" She moaned, a mix between pain and pleasure.

Klaus's pace was more than she was use to from him. As much as she wanted him, her body was still only human and couldn't handle all he was giving, all she wanted. Her eyes squeezing shut to suppress the pain as he continued.

Even through the euphoria, Klaus still noticed Caroline's seemingly painful expression.

Pulling his face away from hers and his pace decreased as he moved inside of her, Klaus brought one hand down to cuff her face.

Slowly but surely, Caroline opened her hooded eyes to stare up at him.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked, his voice husky and strained.

She didn't want him to feel like he was doing something wrong, nor did she want him to stop. What he was doing felt good, just different.

Caroline shook her head staring up at him. "No..." Moaned when he thrusted again. "Keep going. It feels so good having you inside of me."

Klaus smirked down at her before kissing her cheek to make her face turn to the side so he could suck on his favorite spot on her neck. His movements didn't cease, each rougher than the last and they both still craved more.

He released her wrists but set her hands facing up above her head.

Their fingers interlocked together as Klaus desperately kissed her lips while resuming his rough intrusions.

\- _I missed this so much. I missed him._

Caroline rolled her hips into his as he hit that same sweet spot over and over again that made her want to cry in pleasure.

She chewed on her bottom lip, head tilted and back arched when Klaus kissed downwards and whispering sinful promises in her ear.

Her hand squeezed his as their fingers were still together.

During their usual trysts, Klaus didn't allow Caroline to touch him at all. He was in control of everything from beginning to end. They never interlocked fingers, they didn't lock eyes, he never cared how rough he was being with her or cared about her much at all.

He dropped one hand to cuff one side of her neck while his teeth and tongue indulged themselves with the other side.

Caroline felt the peak of euphoria approaching, especially with how Klaus was touching and worshipping her. She didn't think it was possible for someone to be so sweet while also so passionate.

Besides the initial pain, his comforting words and light touches eased her into the pleasure. She liked it, loved it actually, and loved the man who was doing it to her.

Klaus let go of her hand down which finally gave Caroline what she wanted as she immediately held onto his biceps.

Their staggered breathing and bodies smacking together were the only noises to be heard all through the house.

She briefly wondered if Stefan was still here.

Her moans distracted her thoughts as Klaus drove inside of her tight entrance with almost everything he had.

"You feel incredible love, so damn good." Klaus groaned, spreading her legs wider and angling his hips for more access.

"Klaus..." She moaned, scratching his back as she felt her climax approaching.

The new angle along with his cock mercilessly thrusting into her hole, Caroline nearly screamed but bit her lip to suppress the noise.

He smirked kissing her cheek. "Don't stay quiet with me. I love the sounds you make when I'm inside of you. Your moans drive me crazy."

Caroline's back bowed with that last sentence and mouth shaped in a permanent 'O'. Neither minded the bed aggressively hitting the wall or pictures falling to the floor.

They laughed when a painting collapsed from the other side of the room before kissing again, caring about nothing more than each other. Caroline felt the difference tonight, she felt his care and passion for her with the love she had for him to top it off.

Everything about this was right; Caroline never wanted it to end. She wanted to be like this forever.

Unwrapping her arms from around him, Caroline sat up on her elbows with her gaze locked on where their bodies joined as one.

Klaus looked up and was in awe.

His beautiful inexperienced Caroline completely fascinated by the motions of him sliding in and out of her heat was the malt arousing view he's ever seen.

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes stayed glued to what he was doing, chest heaving and heart racing. Klaus's gaze on her face was so intense she sensed it, making her drag her attention away from the task on hand.

It was thrilling, him watching her.

Their eyes fixated on each other's as his thrusts grew harsher.

As much as Caroline wanted to delay the inevitable, Klaus's persistence had her right over the edge.

The tension in her belly tightened with each of his movements and her head spun with desire, breaking their eye contact as she reached for him.

"Mmm...god, baby I'm so close. Please don't stop." Caroline begged tangling her fingers in his short curls to bring him closer than he already was.

"Caroline." He growled into the crook of her neck, feeling himself close to finishing as well.

- _I need her. I need to taste her badly._

 _\- No! Not yet._

Klaus was having a battle within himself and being in such close proximity with her neck was all too tempting. His intense desire for her was overwhelming and her tight wet pussy wasn't helping much either.

The little amount of self control he had was slowly slipping.

Just the thought of what her blood would taste like made his gums ache.

He knew this was something Caroline thought she wanted, and he certainly wanted it too.

She flinched when Klaus suddenly pulled away, thinking she did something wrong but was completely mesmerized by the sight in front of her.

The black spidery veins crawling underneath his bright gold eyes. His lips were redder, fuller, with fangs sharpened and exposed.

Caroline slowly brought her hand up to caress one side of his face, incapable of not touching him.

She was no stranger to his vampire face, but he rarely showed it when they were together.

Her fingertips danced along the veins.

Klaus looked terrified but Caroline never looked more in love.

"You're beautiful." She softly said with a grin, looking directly into his crazed yet soft gold eyes as her fingers continued admiring his vampire features.

Every word she said to him today carved another spot for her in his cold heart. As insane as she was, she made him feel loved and wanted as he did for her.

They truly were kindred spirits.

Caroline initiated the kiss this time, not as intense as their previous ones. Her lips danced along his softly yet effectively.

"It's okay, I want you to." She panted against his lips hoping he'd take the hint.

Klaus nervously gulped.

Still sensing his hesitation, Caroline brushed her lips against his, pecking light kisses on his bottom lip. She squirmed underneath him so his cock could move inside her pussy again which made Klaus groan.

"Have me. Take all you need from me." She whispered. "I'm yours."

With a half grin, Klaus claimed her mouth with another possessive kiss. Their lips dueled while his hips were still driving into hers and Caroline pressed herself against him.

She moaned when his mouth ventured lower, licking between her breasts before sucking on both nipples. He really wanted to drive her crazy as if she wasn't close already.

He made his way back up her body, tasting the sweat on her chest and collarbone before fixating on her glorious neck.

The sound of the blood flowing through her veins like a band of drums in his ear.

Klaus nosed her jaw as he inhaled her, getting high off the smell alone.

Never has he experienced such a rush, never has he desired for someone so badly.

He needed to have her. Now.

"I need you to stay very still." Klaus muttered against her skin.

Suddenly Caroline was nervous again.

Yeah, she's imagined Klaus drinking from her before. Imagining how it would feel to have his fangs puncturing her skin.

After witnessing the countless amount of times he's indulged in random women's blood, it was her turn. Thankfully Klaus was finally convinced but now she was slightly hesitant.

Not everyday your boyfriend feeds on your blood right before you climax from earth shattering sex.

But Caroline simply nodded, hoping Klaus didn't catch onto her brief hesitation.

He lowered his eyes. "You're sure about this? We don't have-"

Klaus's words cut off by his sweet blonde's swollen lips trapping his. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues moved against each other's gracefully.

The kiss eased them both.

She kissed him once more before creating a bit of distance between their faces.

"Shut up. Don't ask me again." She said with a devilish grin.

He grinned back, cradling one side of her head and bringing her close again. His lips kissing down her jaw onto her neck, licking over one of the marks he made. The gasp caught in her throat when he sunk his venomous fangs into her flesh.

Caroline's lungs shot as she screamed from the pressure.

Her eyes sealed shut, nails biting into his biceps and legs shaking.

The pain was excruciating. She could feel the venom spewing out; hot and spiraling through her body.

Klaus's mind went blank. The bloodlust quickly taking control of all his senses.

Everything was out of sight, out of mind. All he could focus on was how incredibly delicious her blood tasted while his cock was buried inside of her.

His fantasies simply didn't do the reality justice. He thought the nectar between her thighs was the sweetest juice he ever had, oh was he mistaken.

Never has he tasted such sweet and intoxicating blood in his almost two centuries of being a vampire. It was peak euphoria.

She was perfect. His Caroline, was perfect. Her blood so pure, and more divine than the finest wine.

Klaus didn't even notice when Caroline finally relaxed into his tight embrace as he continued feeding from her.

He groaned against her skin from her sweet blood.

Her arms around his neck, moaning in slight pain but also pleasure as she pulled him against her.

Caroline could feel the life draining out of her. Even with her arms weakening, she didn't have it in her to care anymore.

This felt all kinds of wrong but more right.

She's never experienced this with anyone, and not just because Klaus was a vampire but the act itself was so intimate.

Full of love, passion and trust.

The vibration from Klaus's growl ran down her body, making her violently shake and seek her end.

"Klaus I..." Caroline whimpered to get his attention.

As much as she began enjoying what he was doing, her climax was near and but she could feel herself becoming weaker the more he drank.

"Klaus..."She tried again but he didn't hear, too caught up in the bloodlust.

"Agh Klaus...stop!" Her voice hoarse screaming.

That grabbed his attention instantly.

Thankfully, he found some self control again and recovered.

Tearing himself away from the addicting blonde with his vamp features still on display as he stared down at her.

She harshly tugged on his hair as she came around him hard with a loud whine.

Klaus wasn't far off as a few more thrusts made him spill inside her with a grunt of her name following.

He held himself up on his elbows so he wouldn't squash her as his forehead rested against her damp chest to catch his breath.

\- _Wow_.

Out of all the times they've had sex, this was easily the best. No questions asked.

Never has she worn him out before.

He left a sweet kiss on her heart before his head shot up, noticing her chest was barely moving.

Observing her hooded eyes, pale skin and weak limbs.

She appeared dead.

Klaus quickly gathered her into his arms, moving up against the headboard and sitting her in his lap. He bit into his wrist and brought it up to her dried lips.

"Love, I need you to drink." He softly encouraged.

Caroline was barely conscious though she heard what he was saying.

Her eyes fluttered open as Klaus propped up her head. Her stomach turned with the anticipation of drinking blood but she knew it was the only source of healing.

With a gulp, Caroline allowed him to guide her head towards the open wound and sinking her teeth into his skin.

This wasn't her first time tasting blood, just not in such a large quantity. It wasn't a pleasant taste but not awful either.

She held his wrists close as she felt the color returning to her face.

Klaus sighed in relief, smoothing her hair back with his free hand and keeping her against his chest as she drank.

When she felt herself feeling better, Caroline released him from the hold of her teeth.

Her once pink lips now coated red and hair a tangled mess. She licked at the leftover blood on her lips before staring up at her vampire who was gazing at her with pure adoration and concern.

She was expecting his eyes to be dark and impatient, not soft and relaxed.

Caroline was glad but also surprised that Klaus still hadn't transformed back into his normal form yet.

He was finally done hiding from her.

She smiled cuddling into his lap resting her head on his chest. "Wow...for the record, I totally hate you for keeping all of that from me."

Klaus laughed and she joined, both still a tad breathless.

"I'm serious! It's criminal that you've been keeping that from me. That was amazing." She sighed into a quick but passionate kiss.

He accepted the kiss before tilting her chin up with his index finger. "Are you okay? Do you feel weak?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I don't think I can move my legs but-"

He roughly grabbed her chin. "Don't lie to me, Caroline."

"I'm not." She argued hitting his hand away. "You don't need to be rough sheesh. Besides, your blood healed me, which was another crazy experience in itself. If that's how it feels to die in your arms then let me die over and over again." She laughed.

"Enough." He angrily spat.

Clearly not amused.

Klaus nervously licked his lips, still tasting her blood. "We...we shouldn't do that again." Referring to him drinking from her in general, not just in the bedroom.

She frowned. "What, why?"

"You nearly died, Caroline." He explained. "I shouldn't have agreed to it in the first place."

Her body slumped into his. "But I didn't, and did you not just hear how amazing it was for me? I'm okay, now, I promise."

"It doesn't matter-"

"It does matter!" She shifted on his lap. "Did...did you not like it, is that it?"

He rolled his eyes at her insecure nonsense.

Klaus growled. "Don't be ridiculous. You know I did. Maybe too much, actually."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Whether I enjoyed myself or not isn't the issue here...you weren't responding. I- I thought you were gone, Caroline." He lowly confessed.

\- _Okay is there a limit to how many times your heart can sink into your stomach in one day?_

Getting use to the fact that Klaus Mikaelson cared about her was one pill she struggled to swallow and now she was sure he was falling for her.

He had to be!

\- _There's no way he's not falling for me. He's practically choking up because he thought I died. When has he ever shown this much concern for anyone before?! Okay, STAY CALM CAROLINE._

Her palm stroked his scruffy cheek softly. "You didn't lose me. You're not going to lose me and don't you dare feel guilty about what we just did."

Klaus swallowed. "I took too much from you. I didn't even listen for your heartbeat or when you called my name."

"Klaus-"

"Can you honestly tell me you weren't terrified?" He asked.

She pressed her lips together. "A little. Look, it did hurt okay? Sharp fangs in my neck isn't exactly a walk in the park but I knew that. I shouldn't have freaked out so much when you didn't hear me, I'm sure it wasn't easy for you either."

"You're not helping your case, love." He muttered.

"Look as much as I'm totally swooning over you caring about my life, stop. We both knew the risks doing this, but it ended up being amazing. Don't ruin it."

"But-"

"No more buts!" She demanded as she wrapped the sheet around her body before moving to straddle his waist. "There's no point in dreading over what could have happened."

Klaus fell back against the headboard as Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wasn't the submissive type whatsoever but something about seeing her take control interested him.

"You drinking from me was risky, I was well aware of what could happen and wanted it anyways. It was my decision and best experience I've had in my life and second best with you so far." She claimed with a soft smile.

He raised a curious brow. "What's the first?"

"Definitely the kitchen sex. I'm still not over that by the way." She joked while running her fingers through his curls.

They both giggled, hoping to lighten up the mood after just making love to each other for the first time.

Caroline wanted to celebrate, not mourn.

"I don't have a number one, yet." Caroline shrugged. "We haven't even scratched the surface of our relationship for me to determine that just yet."

"Mmm...is that what we have Doctor Quinzel, a relationship?" He teased, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.

She nibbled on her smiling lip and nodded, kissing him sweetly.

Klaus use to flinch at the thought of being in a relationship and certainly refused to be called a 'boyfriend.'

"Don't expect to call me your boyfriend anytime soon or ever." He announced.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Just know, I don't regret it and I don't want you to either." She reassured him.

But instead Klaus agreed with a nod. "You know love, there's a significance to vampire lovers sharing blood during such intimate acts..." He carelessly mentioned.

Huh? What did he mean by that?

Technically they weren't vampire lovers since Caroline was human, but the fact that he referred to her as his 'lover' made her stomach cartwheel.

Klaus seemed in a daze and drunk off of pleasure, not conscious of what he was saying.

She raised a curious brow but was distracted by him lightly running his fingers up and down her spine.

"Maybe one day." He added as the pressure through his fingers increased.

Caroline purred at the sensation of his cold fingertips upon her hot skin and her need for him didn't take long to resurface.

Pressing him about his comment had to wait.

She pulled the sheet up so her lower region wasn't covered, shifting her body onto his again.

"Sweetheart..." Klaus groaned, gripping her hips when his tip kissed her entrance.

"Stop talking Klaus." Caroline whispered against his raspberry colored lips before pressing hers against his and their bodies reconnected.

Any normal person wouldn't be able to move after the intensity of the sex they just had, well, any normal person would have been dead.

But Caroline was no more normal than Klaus.

High off his blood and ecstasy, Caroline's exhaustion was overpowered. All she wanted was for him to make love to her all tonight, and the night after, and the night after that and so on...

Klaus could relate to her desperation. He didn't want a moment not being inside of her.

He wanted to shower her with pleasure until she begged him to stop.

With everything going on with Mikael, this was the first time Klaus felt an ounce of peace and he wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could.

Klaus gasped parting his lips to welcome hers for a deeper kiss. Her fingers buried in his messy hair while the other hand gripped the headboard.

Their tongues battling with each other's to savor their mutual taste of blood and sweat as they quickly found a satisfying rhythm.

"Mmm...you feel so good." Caroline praised with a moan as she slowly rolled her hips.

A deep moan was the only response she received from the vampire underneath her as he consumed everything she was giving.

It was exquisite to see the most powerful man surrendering to her mercy.

\- _Maybe I should be on top more often._

"I agree." Klaus Said between heavy pants, making Caroline realize she was thinking out loud.

She blushed then focused back on Klaus who smirked as he bent his head down to enclose a nipple in his mouth.

If only she knew how incredible she felt around him in this angle: warm, deep and demanding.

Caroline was never on top, ever. She never questioned it even though she's thought about changing it up. Klaus took control in the bedroom always, but he was actually allowing her to do so now and it made her feel strong and sexy.

A moan fell from her lips, chanting his name as his mouth continued assaulting her chest with licks and bites.

Klaus growled switching his attention to the other breast and kneading the previous one with his rough hand.

Caroline's head fell back as she allowed him to work her body.

He grabbed her hair to tilt her head so they were looking directly at each other.

They exchanged devilish grins before pulling each other in for another hot kiss, gasping in each other's mouths as Caroline lowered her body sliding him inside of her again.

Caroline removed the sheet completely so their bodies were bare to each other.

Klaus parted from the kiss, throwing his head back when Caroline nested him deeper into her which dragged out a throaty gasp from the blonde.

She brushed her sweaty golden locks out of her face as she began rocking her hips back and forth while focusing on Klaus with each movement.

There was something empowering about seeing a powerful man crumble in your hands.

Her back arched when Klaus's palms ventured down her body settling on her breasts again.

Caroline deeply moaned when his thumb and forefinger tweaked her already hardened nipples; he simply couldn't get enough.

She continued riding him, bouncing on his lap eliciting blasphemies from his lips that only made her hotter.

Their lips met for a sloppy passionate kiss. Caroline tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth before pulling away to tilt her head back from the pleasure.

\- _How did I get so lucky?_

Klaus thought to himself managing to gaze up at the seductive blonde vixen.

Her breasts swayed and hips being a force of their own nature, taking him over and over again.

He couldn't bear to focus on anything or anyone else. She was incredible, full of light but also darkness, unpredictable and pure perfection.

Why did it take him so long to find her? After centuries of believing finding _that_ one person was a myth, she proved him wrong. Why did he have the sickening desire to want her forever?

No, no this is mad...

It had to be.

No, no he couldn't...

Maybe, she got to him more than intended.

The insane Doctor Quinzel from Arkham Asylum who gifted him stuffed animals to make his nightmares go away, talked his ear off on a daily and incredibly demanding was permanently under his skin.

* * *

 ** _2 days later..._**

Elena stormed out through the alley of the police department, looking side to side to make sure no one saw her quick escape into the Mercedes parked in the back alley.

She quickly climbed into the passenger seat before closing the door behind her.

Letting out an annoyed huff, she sat back in the seat folding her arms.

"I thought you'd at least be a little happy to see me."

She rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong love, bad day at work?" Mikael teased with a grin.

Elena scoffed. "You're really trying to get a rise out of me right now?"

He shrugged.

"Look," Elena turned in her seat to face him. "When I agreed to meet up today I meant over a cup of coffee or lunch-"

"If you wanted to go on a date, detective all you had to do was ask." Flashing her a teasing smirk.

She growled under her breath.

Ugh Mikael was frustrating. He reminded her too much of Klaus.

Elena rolled her eyes. "My point, is that you cannot show up at the freakin police station, you know, my job! I could get fired just being seen with you."

"Sounds like quite the predicament." He smiled.

The brunette wrinkled her forehead. "Why are you in such a good mood, or do I even want to know?"

He shrugged. "I guess you can say I've had a change in heart."

She raised a curious brow.

"I've decided to take your advice and speed up the process of getting rid of Klaus."

She scoffed. "Oh really? Done playing your little games?"

Mikael chuckled. "Perhaps. I despise this city with every fiber of my being, boring and gaudy. When you've seen one cesspool you've seen them all."

"Are you going to just insult my city all day or tell me what has you glowing like a lightbulb?"

He laughed again. "I'm going ahead with trying to end this 'mission' as soon as possible."

Elena nodded. "Good luck trying to find him. He's been MIA the past couple of days, usually him and his blonde girlfriend are roaming around causing mayhem."

It confused and worried them both that Klaus hadn't been seen in public lately. The last time Mikael spoke with Caroline was two days ago at the coffee shop.

Without a doubt she told Klaus about Mikael's plan, he counted on it, but he also knew Klaus didn't kill her either.

No one knew where they were and Klaus wasn't stupid enough to tell anyone where he lived.

Even Stefan had gone missing.

He couldn't have ran off, that was un Klaus like and it was throwing Mikael off.

Mikael rolled his temple with two fingers. "I've hunted Niklaus down before, when I want him found he will be found. This just gives me more time to execute my plan."

Elens was intrigued.

"I confronted the girl, Caroline, the other day with a proposal of conspiring against Niklaus with me and as expected, she declined my offer."

"I haven't even had a conversation with her and I could've told you that." Elena laughed.

Just the fact that a skilled therapists risked her career to be with a psychopath told Detective Gordon all she needed to know.

Mikael pressed his lips together. "She loves him."

"Hah!" Elena laughed. "Then she's more delusional than I thought. Klaus Mikaelson isn't capable of love." She muttered.

"Believe me, I'm the last person you need to convince but in the end it doesn't matter. Her loyalty is with him, their bond practically unbreakable. I underestimated that."

She laughed. "So basically you wanna get this over with now because you're frustrated your little plan didn't go the way you expected?"

He glared at the annoyed brunette. "But, what does matter is that Klaus might not love this human girl just yet but he cares for her, deeply."

Elena scoffed. "You're joking. I've known Klaus Mikaelson since I started working at GCPD, a shag doesn't equate caring about someone."

He smirked. "I've known him much longer and given that I've been doing all the work in this takedown, I think I would know more about his current situation than you."

"Maybe because you won't let me help in this 'takedown'. " She spat which only amused him more.

"I work alone, you would just get in my way. Besides, I haven't quite dealt all my cards just yet."

Elena's forehead creased in confusion. "Even if what you're saying is true, what makes you think Klaus wouldn't throw her under the bus to save his own ass?"

Mikael grinned. "Because he wants someone to understand him, care about him and for him to control." He replied. "Caroline Quinzel does _that_ for him which is why he hasn't gotten rid of her but, imagine if I did that job for him."

She shot up in her seat. "Whoa, we never mentioned anything happening to her. Caroline might be a lovesick fool but Klaus is the priority. That was the deal."

"Boo bloody hoo." Mikael mocked stunning the brunette. "Deals change, Detective Gordon and the sooner you realize that the better. Are you honestly trying to paint this girl as an innocent when she's been killing by his side for over a month?"

"I'm not saying she's innocent..." Elena sighed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "What would be the point in killing her, why not just use her to lure out Klaus if you need to use her at all?"

"If you honestly believe she wouldn't die for him in an instant then you haven't been paying attention."

Elena was hesitant now.

Why was Mikael making this plan more complicated than it needed to be? Kill Klaus and be on your way, that's all she wanted but now it was being dragged out and more people were getting involved.

Too personal.

Caroline wasn't innocent in Elena's book whatsoever. She frowned upon the fact that such a brilliant woman with a promising future would ever sacrifice it for such a sick man like Klaus Mikaelson. But that didn't mean she wanted her dead, she wasn't the target.

Suddenly she was regretting bringing Mikael in at all.

Her breath hitched when Mikael leaned in closer. "I want Niklaus to die knowing that no one on this god forsaken earth loved him or will miss him."

Elena gulped. "This is starting to sound personal..."

His jaw and body tensed. "Isn't it always?"

It was almost humorous to him that a detective was so out of the loop to not know the relation between the two vampires.

The brunette sighed shrugging her shoulders. "It's not like my disapproval will matter in the end anyways right?"

"See, now you're getting it!" Mikael beamed with a quick tap to her thigh.

"Now, if I were you I would head back inside. Wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious of your whereabouts." He smirked. "We'll be in touch."

Nodding, Elena opened the car door so she could exit the vehicle; she couldn't get out fast enough.

Mikael drove off the moment she slammed the door closed.

She leaned against the wall, rubbing her hands over her face and taking deep breaths.

Talking to Mikael always made her nauseous and him putting a target on Caroline's head now wasn't making her feel any more settled.

Killing the Caroline wasn't part of the plan.

Just because the ditzy blonde had bad taste in men didn't mean she deserved to die. Elena wasn't sure if she wanted that on her conscience.

This was too complicated now.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Caroline reached her hands out, fists desperately clenching the sheets. Her face buried in the pillow did little to suppress her moans, moans that Klaus was certainly enjoying as he pushed inside her from behind.

He kissed along her shoulder, tongue darting out to taste her smooth skin. She moaned with every thrust of his hips.

Turning her head on the pillow, she made eye contact with the man behind her.

Their eyes met heatedly and intimately.

A smile formed on both their lips before Klaus leaned forward to kiss her deeply then retreating his lips back to her shoulder.

"Mmm..." Caroline groaned as his lips danced down the side of her neck, licking over the healing scar where he bit her the second time, then lower down her spine.

Even through all his initial protest, Klaus couldn't deny the overwhelming pleasure feeding from Caroline bright him.

She practically begged him, at least one more time, and denying either of them of such bliss would be criminal.

His lips so soft, dragging out the most beautiful noises from the blonde's lips.

Where his lips weren't, his hands took over. He caressed her breasts as he made his way down the rest of her body. His hands venturing over her legs and hips, palming her ass while leaving teasing kisses along her milky back.

Klaus groaned when Caroline pushed her hips back to meet his every stroke.

Outlining her back with his body, Klaus leaned forward nibbling on her earlobe.

She bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut, reaching behind to grab his hair and bring his face down to hers.

Their lips meshed and tongues danced as their sweaty bodies gradually rolled into each other's. Caroline felt so full and complete, never getting enough of being with him like this.

Klaus nipped her bottom lip teasingly, hissing with each tug to his hair before pulling away with kisses up to her ear to whisper dirty promises then repeatedly kissing her neck.

She moaned his name, silently hoping he would bite her again, the unexpected euphoria she felt from the lethal intrusion was becoming an addiction. Best experience Caroline has ever had with a man, but she hated that Klaus didn't seem to enjoy it as much as she did.

Her concerns interrupted by a deep thrust, pushing her forward on the bed making her cry out as she tore the sheets.

Caroline's eyes closed. She was ready, ready to fall into the abyss and drift off into a world that only consisted of him.

Picking up on her brink of release, Klaus snuck a hand in front of her to brush a finger between her legs while he continued fucking her from behind.

He panted against her neck, frantically sucking the flesh and tasting her sweat.

Sucking on her neck, he surrendered himself to the moment, taking in the full essence of the beauty underneath him. Not tiring of being close to her.

Making love to her.

He never wanted to forget being with her like this.

The blonde was a withering mess, as their hips frantically moved together. The sensation of his merciless cock and fingers rubbing her sensitive nub was all too much.

She grabbed onto the half broken headboard as Klaus continued his pace burying himself deeper inside of her. He could feel she was close, and he wasn't so far off himself.

"You're driving me mad love..." He grunted, completely lost in her heat.

Caroline bit on her grinning lip at Klaus's husky remarks.

Her inner muscles clenching hard around him triggering his faster thrusts.

"I'm so close. Harder." Caroline demanded. Her breathing ragged.

Klaus wasn't too far off himself. Complying to her wishes by thrusting deeper and harder, the sound of their skin slapping bounced off the walls.

"Oh my...yes!" She exclaimed in pure relief as she began to let herself go.

Riding out with a few more thrusts, Klaus allowed the pleasure to overtake him as well. Sucking on her shoulder to muffle his moans as he released inside of her.

Caroline slumped down completely on her stomach out of breath. Klaus followed, holding himself up on his forearms still laying behind her.

Humming and with a sated smile playing on her lips as a result of Klaus leaving sweet wet kisses up her spine as he tried gathering himself.

Klaus, reluctantly, pulled out of her causing them both to hiss from the sudden emptiness.

Succumbing to his own exhaustion and heaving chest, he flopped next to her on the bed.

Caroline turned her body with all the strength she had, nestling herself into his welcoming arms and resting her head on his sweaty chest.

They were a mess. One huge happy mess.

The room reeked of sex and their ragged breathing filled the room. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Klaus kissed her tenderly as they lied on her together basking in the afterglow of their mind blowing sex.

He brushed away her hair, missing her face.

"Incredible..." Caroline happily sighed into his chest after a final kiss. "You're incredible, but I need a break. Stupid vampire stamina." She complained practically breathless.

Klaus chuckled kissing the top of her messy hair and pulling her closer into him. He loved knowing he was the reason for her exhausted state of euphoria.

"I deemed you enjoying my 'stupid vampire stamina' quite well, especially when you woke me up for...round 6, was it?" He teased, making her blush as she remembered demanding him to wake up to give her a fix.

She playfully hit his chest before leaving a kiss in its place and wrapping an arm over his torso.

Her eyes closed briefly, smile difficult to hide reveling in the feel of resting atop the man she loved.

The past couple of days of locking themselves away from the outside world was exactly what they needed. Spending it by round the clock lovemaking and intimate conversations was the happiest Caroline's been in a long time.

They were finally getting to know each other.

No Stefan or Mikael business, just them.

She still couldn't grasp this was actually happening.

"You okay, love?" Klaus suddenly asked, snapping her out her thoughts.

Caroline looked up at the beautiful man looking back at her, the man she could call _hers_.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah..."

"I can practically see the wheels turning in that little head of yours." Klaus mused playing with her hair.

She smilingly shrugged. "I'm just...so happy, here with you."

Klaus's stomach flipped for the billionth time.

He was still adjusting to their new dynamic.

Klaus brushed the blonde tresses away and cupped her face in one hand to bring her closer. Their lips hovered before finally joining together.

They lazily made out in bed for awhile, not being able detach from each other. His tongue slid into her welcoming mouth as her hand wandered up to lightly caress his chest.

He still flinched when Caroline touched him, even though he gave her permission now. The tension and triggering memories still snuck up on him, but he also felt soothed and warm from it being her hands.

Caroline moaned into his mouth, gliding her tongue along his bottom lip already wanting him again.

Suspecting as such, the vampire moved until he was back on top of her. Their naked bodies sliding over each other's intimately.

Her fingers in his hair and his hand detouring down her body between her thighs.

A throaty moan escaped her lips, breaking the kiss as Klaus wound her up with his talented fingers.

He withdrew his finger coated in her juices and added another.

Caroline's head tossed back on the pillow in ecstasy as Klaus worked her body the only way he could. He pushed his fingers deeper finding her g-spot and rubbing it.

"I love you." She breathlessly declared ready to climax all over again.

Now that Klaus didn't seem to mind her saying it anymore, even if he didn't reciprocate, Caroline never wasted time not saying it.

He kissed her again while his fingers proceeding in her wet pussy, swallowing the pleasurable noises he was causing.

Though still hesitant expressing every emotion with her, he felt it heavily.

\- _I'm happy too._

* * *

Damon nervously walked into the Sirens club and headed for the bar where Elena was sitting.

Sirens wasn't exactly a cop friendly hangout spot, it was a regular for Klaus and his goons after all. But Elena called and he answered, which is the summary of their friendship.

"I'll admit, this wasn't exactly what I expected when you said you wanted a drink in the middle of the day." He grinned, taking a seat on the stool next to his tipsy partner.

"Well it's 5 o'clock somewhere, right?" Elena said holding her glass of liquor in the air.

"What can I get you detective?" Katherine asked as she wiped down the bar.

"Just a bourbon, darling." Damon quickly answered before turning towards his partner.

She downed the remainder of her drink and tapped on the bar for another one.

Something was off with her. Elena was never one to drink in the middle of the day, if she drank at all.

Damon sighed, thanking Katherine when she set the glass down in front of him. "So, you gonna tell me what's going on or am I gonna have to play the guessing game?"

Elena traced her finger around the rim of the empty glass, nibbling on her bottom lip trying to suppress her tears.

Tears of frustration.

The last thing she was in the mood for was admitting to Damon that he was right.

She was in over her head bringing Mikael to Gotham, only if she realized that ahead of time. She should've just handled it on her own like the original plan.

More than Klaus was coming out of this dead. There will be multiple casualties with Mikael taking charge and the guilt was already setting in.

She didn't need a lecture, she just needed her friend tonight.

Elena sighed turning in her seat to face her partner.

"Can you just have a drink with me?"

Damon raised a brow when she reached out to grab his hand.

"Please. I just...I really need a friend right now." She softly spoke with a quivering lip.

Worry and concern read across his face watching his best friend, and partner's pleading face.

All the years of knowing Elena, he's never seen her like this.

Even though he had a lot of questions, Damon decided to press her about it yet.

He nodded, grabbing her hand which made me sadly smile. "You can always count on me Gordon."

* * *

Klaus groaned, leaning back against the kitchen table while Caroline kissed around his navel.

They managed to, finally, leave Klaus's bed when Caroline's stomach growls interrupted their rendezvous in the shower.

Being so occupied with each other's bodies distracted them both from food supply, which Klaus then offered to make them brunch.

Even when they made it to the kitchen they were horn dogs. It didn't take long for Caroline to strip out of the Henley she stole and jump him before he could open the fridge, pushing him on the table and dropping to her knees.

She certainly took pride in the unintelligible words slipping from his mouth while worshipping him with hers.

Klaus brought the daring and sexy side out of her. He didn't make her feel ashamed of all her dirty fantasies or desires he was willing to partake in, and never has she wanted to please someone so much.

His breath husky as Caroline licked the ridges of his abdomen, loving the taste of his skin.

Their eyes met through her flirty eyelashes. He reached a hand that was clutching the edge of the table to her face, caressing her cheek softly.

This little human had no idea how amazing she was to him.

"You're so beautiful." He finally spoke, still breathless.

Caroline shyly smiled shifting her eyes away.

Not what she was expecting him to say after just sucking his cock but, it was nice but also weird.

Even with the most powerful creature caring and worshipping her, her insecurities were still alive and well. Men haven't always been the best subject for her because most saw her as a last resort or a own time thing. Now dating someone as extraordinary as Klaus was still intimidating.

But she was beautiful, he made her feel beautiful.

With a final kiss to his stomach, Caroline picked up the abandoned burgundy Henley off the floor and threw it over her head.

"Why are you putting that bloody thing back on?" Klaus frowned.

Caroline giggled as she stood up on her feet. "Because I'm cold, and starving. You said you were making me food remember?"

"Well, love you only have yourself to blame for the food delay but I deemed your appetite being quite satisfied just a minute ago." He teased pulling up his sweatpants.

She blushed biting her bottom lip. "I didn't hear you complaining." Climbing her fingers up his chest.

"How could I ever complain with a beautiful woman on her knees in front of me?" He smirked pulling her towards him to trap her with a kiss they both smiled into.

Caroline happily opened herself to him as he licked the inside of her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his were around her waist.

Klaus didn't think he was capable of being without Caroline, not anymore, not after the past couple of days they've shared together. He exposed more than his family history, he was opening his life to her without any further hesitations.

For the first time, it felt simple and right.

He groaned when Caroline suddenly pulled away, giggling at his pouty face.

Playfully dodging his efforts to kiss her again. "Food first, sex later." She demanded.

Klaus quirked a brow. "You've been quite demanding lately."

"Not so nice being bossed around, huh!" Caroline exclaimed, kissing him quickly before wiggling out his grasp.

He smirked, kissing her on the temple then walking to the fridge. "All right next question, do you have siblings?"

"Nope. Only child and spoiled completely rotten." She answered, hopping onto the stool.

"Doesn't sound too bad. No sibling rivalry or annoyance." Klaus assumed, placing the carton of eggs and bowl of strawberries on the counter.

Caroline shrugged. "Not really. My dad showered me with pretty dolls and extravaganzas as a kid to distract me from him and my mom fighting all the time. Then when he left us I was stuck with the aftermath, my distraught mom which you're already aware of our history." She said picking at her fingers.

Klaus poked his head out the fridge.

"It was extremely lonely, you know? Would've been nice to have a sibling by my side through all of it, someone who understood what I was going through."

Klaus actually appeared empathetic.

His parents didn't divorce but they weren't exactly lovable either, especially after the Henrick incident. And his siblings weren't talking to him after that either. He felt all alone even being surrounded by an entire family.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Take it from me, siblings are overrated."

"Yeah says the guy who had like 20." She scoffed.

He laughed. "Not by choice."

"Stop. You loved them, no matter how completely screwed up they seemed..." Caroline grinned but Klaus didn't reciprocate.

His jaw tensed and body stiffened.

With everything becoming much lighter between them, it was difficult for Caroline to remember that there were some subjects Klaus was still sensitive about.

His late family being the main one.

She nervously bit down on her lip with a discreet 'sorry' in its wake.

Klaus simply looked away and focused back on the task of providing food.

Caroline pressed her lips together observing his lean torso as he reached into the fridge, suddenly not sure if she was craving food anymore or the man in front of her.

She blinked out of her salacious thoughts.

"Okay next question!" She blurted. "You have to tell me the story behind your green hair phase and 'The Joker' nickname." The blonde insisted pulling a strawberry from the bowl.

Klaus chuckled. "I see, you're still poking that bear hmm?"

He was actually impressed she managed to remember such a small detail from their first meeting of Caroline reading his file.

Caroline smiled. "You said you'd tell me the story, and I quote, 'another day.' What day is better than right now while you're being all cute and domestic making me eggs?"

He glanced over at the pleading blonde.

Sighing in defeat, he closed the fridge behind him. "Fine. Before I began my reign as King of Gotham City, I wasn't exactly wealthy and needed to get by for the time being so, I partook in a lot of underground poker games."

The blonde quirked a brow. "Wait, I'm sorry...underground poker games? Seriously?"

"Very." He answered. "I'm not proud of it, and given what I do now it's honestly embarrassing to think about but it was a skill I wasn't too bad at."

She giggled. "And the green hair?"

"Nothing more than a bad life decision, I'm afraid." He explained. "One that has followed me each time I've been thrown into Arkham."

If Caroline wasn't so intrigued she'd laugh. How did Klaus go from dealing cards to severing heads?

"The man I was then is nothing like the man I am now." Klaus walked over to the island counter. "I was cheated out of a lot of money because I was naive and weak, until one day that all changed."

"I killed the lot of them." He proudly stated.

"All of them?" She asked.

"All that stole from me." He clarified.

Caroline was amused again when Klaus grinned at the memory.

"The nickname formed when word got around about this mysterious newcomer who left joker cards on top of his mutilated victims' bodies."

"A bit dramatic." She joked.

Klaus shrugged. "I thought it was a nice touch." He winked making her giddy.

Though the story wasn't exactly what she was expecting, Klaus telling her about the beginning of his criminal history in Gotham rebuilt the butterflies in her stomach.

"So, would I be like the harlequin to your joker?" She softly laughed.

Klaus cringed. "I think king and queen titles are more fitting."

Caroline grinned. "How did murderous card games earn you a king status?" She inquired picking out another strawberry.

Klaus chuckled. "You'd be surprised what a little fear can do with earning leadership."

\- _Of course_.

Caroline thought to herself with a smile as she bit into the fruit again.

His eyes carefully examined the red juice dripping from her lips. "A strawberry has never looked sexier." He mused.

She smirked. "Oh really?"

Klaus hummed pressing his lips together with a sultry grin.

Caroline didn't think she was capable of being bashful anymore after everything she's done with Klaus, yet he still managed to prove her wrong.

Her arousal rebuilt and cheeks heated up.

The fire and lust in his dark eyes matching hers.

Licking her red lips, Caroline hopped off her seat to walk around the counter.

"Hmm I see seduction Klaus is back, my favorite." She said with a seductive grin.

Klaus smirked. "I thought you liked every version of me." Eyes following her every movement like a predator until she was standing in front of him.

Leaning on her tip toes, Caroline brought his face down to hers for a passionate kiss that made them both feel on clue nine.

She smiled when she felt his smile against her lips as his warm hands landed on her clothed hips to pull her closer to his front.

Their kisses slowly progressed into a more heated exchange. She opened her mouth for his tongue, eliciting moans from them both as he tasted the sweet strawberry and faintness of blood on her lips.

Her small hands venturing down his naked chest to the strings of his sweatpants

Klaus lightly bit down on her bottom lip.

"I guess food is put on hold again, love?" He suggested, grabbing her ass.

Caroline giddily squealed nodding as she hotly kissed him. "Is there a room in this house we haven't had sex in yet?"

"You mean today?" Klaus teased with another kiss.

She hysterically laughed, as if it was the funniest thing she's ever heard. Bringing his mouth down to hers and getting lost in his taste as he picked her up off her feet, bridal style.

Caroline's arms around his neck and hands coming through his curls as he flashed them to his art studio.

It was a genuine laugh. A happy one that played on repeat in Klaus's head and surprisingly, lightened his dark heart.

* * *

 **Okay so like I said, very different dynamic this chapter but don't worry they still have murderous and crazy times ahead.**

 **But this was the calm before the storm...**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	18. My Future Is You Klaus Mikaelson

**Hi lovelies! I am back, finally. I know it's been a very long hiatus and I'm sorry about that.**

 **After TO finale I really didn't feel up to finishing this story or writing any KC at all anymore but I refused to disappoint my loyal readers and I'm feeling better so my KC writing will continue even past this story.**

 **Furthermore, this chapter is on the angsty side towards the end eek but there is also a bit of smut so, you're warned (; This chapter is also more from Caroline's pov so there isn't as much insight on Klaus's end but that will change in the next one.**

 **Also, please remember this is a story and these characters are not exactly stable nor morally grounded. I am not advertising their relationship as goals of any sort.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Oh my...Klaus!" Caroline cried in pleasure as Klaus feasted between her thighs under the sheets.

The couple made their way to Caroline's room after destroying Klaus's.

Caroline had fallen asleep a second time that day, after being thoroughly worshipped by the determined vampire, and awakened by his lips kissing down her stomach.

Her slender fingers combed through his curls and pushing his head against her sex, as if he was thinking about leaving.

At this point they were literally incapable of keeping their hands to themselves, if the last couple of days didn't prove it enough.

They ate food then made love, showered then made love...Even when they took a brief break, sneaking glances at each other while reading. Klaus read The Man Who Laughs while Caroline read her Elle magazine on the other side of the room, which resulted in then throwing the reading material to the side as they attacked each other. Reaching for each other in bed for passionate fun in the middle of the night.

Insatiable was an understatement to describe their behavior. Maybe it was a bit ridiculous of them shutting themselves off from reality for so long, but they didn't care. They couldn't get enough of each other and nothing else mattered except what was going on in his house.

Caroline bit down on her smirking lip as Klaus sucked on her throbbing clit with the upmost determination.

His damn beautiful merciless tongue.

Klaus moaned as he relentlessly lapped her with his tongue.

Her unique taste was the most exquisite thing he had ever tasted, burying his face in her hot center and relentlessly lapping at her feminine folds. He could do this all day if she allowed him to.

She shuddered when she felt him groan, the vibrations going through her body and tingling her nerves.

Since Klaus's confessions and Caroline no longer feeling shameful of her love, everything felt more intense. Their emotions heightened from the pure honesty they finally shared together.

They both finally seemed on the same page regarding their relationship.

"Klaus..." Her soft moans turning into husky growls and eyes rolling to the back of her head while he continued indulging in her juices.

He smirked against her, licking while his fingers were occupied driving her to another climax.

She gasped, spreading her legs wider and practically riding his face. Caroline knew she was close, feeling her stomach tighten and toes curling at the immense pleasure washing through her body.

\- _How is his tongue not illegal!_

"Ahh..." She cried, her back arching off the bed.

"Mine." Klaus lowly growled lifting his head. "Tell me you're mine." Lazily kissing the inside of her thighs.

Caroline licked her lips at his command, opening her eyes as they met with his.

Lust and want evident in both their gazes only making the moment more intimate.

Klaus bent his head down again to give her pussy a hard lick, hands reaching up her body to palm her sensitive breasts.

Caroline groaned at the feel of him twisting her nipples. Her release so close she could practically taste it. Reaching one hand up to his to palm her breast with him but Klaus slapped it away.

"Say it." He demanded against her sex.

She squealed pushing her hips more towards his mouth but Klaus pulled away, torturing her.

Caroline whined in protest which only made him pull away more.

\- _Ugh!_

"I'm yours! Only yours...baby please." She caved in, feeling her end too close to delay.

Klaus smirked against her flesh and darted his tongue out teasingly.

\- _Jerk._

Her thought flying out the door when he began licking her to a sweet release. Two fingers pumping inside her while his tongue sucked on her throbbing clit.

"God, yes! I'm so close." The blonde yelled.

"Come for me, love." He whispered.

Already on the brink, with Klaus's merciless tongue licking her and fingers curling inside her heat, Caroline couldn't hold it in any longer.

She cried out his name as wave after wave crashed down the center of her body, releasing her essence into his hungry mouth.

Her orgasm so intense she nearly blacked out; never has she felt so immensely before.

Caroline flopped back down on the bed in a huff as Klaus licked the remainder of her juices, refusing to let a drop go to waste.

She licked her now dry lips, eyes half shut as Klaus made his way back up her body with sweet kisses. Her heartbeat still abnormally beating as she began coming down from her high.

A content hum came from her when he kissed her navel then moved more up to lightly kiss both her breasts.

Caroline finally opened her eyes and was met with a grinning Klaus, who didn't give her time to say anything by covering her mouth with his.

The blonde smiled, willingly opening her mouth to him to let his tongue sneak in. She moaned into the kiss, loving the tangy taste of her release still heavy on his tongue.

There was something incredibly arousing of tasting herself on his lips that brought knots to her stomach. It made her remember how amazing his scruff and tongue felt between her thighs as well.

Klaus licked inside of her mouth and cradling her face in one hand.

Never tiring of kissing, tasting and worshipping her.

He hummed against her mouth pulling away.

"Hi." He smiled with another kiss.

"Hi." She smiled back, still breathless. "Morning."

Klaus smirked nosing her nose with his before kissing her lips again. Moaning into each other's mouths with Caroline's hands on both sides of his face, deepening their passionate exchange that both were incapable of breaking.

It stunned Klaus how a human could have such a hold on him in the bedroom, or in general. Even lacking centuries of experience Caroline was a force to be reckoned with. She tasted divine, in more than one way and rocked his world every time. Truly extraordinary.

Klaus smirked when Caroline bit down on his bottom lip, tugging on it lightly between her teeth.

"Mmm, you're so good at that." She praised between breathless kisses, referencing to his oral skills.

" _We're_ so good at that." He corrected with a smirk, pecking her on the lips before flopping down beside her on the bed and pulling her naked body to his side.

Caroline happily sighed resting her head on his chest while Klaus's arm snaked around her waist. She purred when he ran his fingers through her scalp and fluffed her blonde curls.

His eyes closed and body cool as he simply held her, completely sated and at ease as his other fingers danced along the side of her body and back.

She snuggled more against him, placing her hand over his heart.

"Hmm, how do you get use to it?" Caroline randomly asked while massaging his scarred chest.

He deeply sighed, eyes still closed. "What?"

"No heartbeat." She simply answered.

Klaus softly grinned. "Well I didn't have much choice in the matter. That tends to happen when you die, love."

"Yeah, I know." Rolling her eyes. "But it's still weird. I've never been close enough to you to notice before. How do you get use to not breathing after knowing what it feels like?"

"It's gets easier, over time."

He answered, staring down at her curiously.

Caroline hummed. "Is it scary, dying?" She timidly asked, playing with his necklaces.

Klaus scrunched his brows. "Why are you asking me this?"

She shrugged. "Just starting conversation, I guess."

The blonde laughed it off, laying back down on him and kissing his neck. He knew there was more she wanted to add but wasn't in the mood to interrogate her about it if she didn't want to elaborate.

"Oh Doctor Quinzel. Only you would ask about death after amazing morning sex, if I do say so myself.. Where have you been all my life?" He chuckled, tilting her chin up to meet her lips with his.

Her stomach fluttered.

Even as a joke, Caroline took it to heart and her face stretched a smile again.

Never has she felt such warmth and contentment with a partner before. Klaus going down on her happened often but it still shook her emotionally each time knowing he's the only man who's done it to her.

The reminder made it more special.

For such a selfish man, he wasn't so in the bedroom. He cared about her wants and desires over his and loved it as much as she did. She wasn't scared or ashamed when with Klaus, and he was oh too eager to fulfill her wishes.

But even though he was her first with most of what they've done together, she knew she wasn't his which still struck a jealous yet curious cord within her.

Pressing her lips together into a line, Caroline made circles on his chest nervously. "So, how many decades did it take you to perfect such a talent?"

He stared down at her amusingly knowing what she was referring to. "Are you asking how many women I've done oral sex with Doctor Quinzel?"

"Ew no!" Caroline quickly answered. "I mean maybe...not to mention that would be a very long list I'm sure."

Klaus laughed laying his head back down. "I thought you didn't like hearing about my past affairs."

She shrugged. "I don't..."

Hearing about Klaus's past sex life was definitely not her favorite topic but, she couldn't deny her curiosity given how he was the most amazing lover she's ever had.

And, he's been around longer than she's been alive.

They've been opening up a lot to each other the past couple of days about many personal factors from their lives, why should this be any different? Klaus wasn't shy about sex and neither was she, for the most part, so it shouldn't be an issue.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Caroline hesitantly asked.

A stunned Klaus looked down at her again raising a curious brow. "Pardon?"

"You heard me." She playfully shoved him in the side.

Klaus threw his head back laughing. "I must say, in all my years no one has ever asked me that question. You've managed to stun me, again." He claimed with a quick kiss.

"Well, you didn't exactly give them the opportunity to ask I'm sure." She kissed his bottom lip then pulled away to turn on her side, propping her elbow up to rest her head in her palm.

"Look, I know you're new to relationships but, usually the conversation of first times comes up. It's almost a requirement." Caroline informed while pulling the sheet up to cover her nice body.

"I beg to differ." He refuted, leaning in to kiss her chest and up her neck.

"And how many relationships have you been in again?" She asked teasingly.

"How many have you?"

"I asked you first!"

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Klaus teased.

Caroline glared at the smirking vampire before scoffing in defeat. "Fine."

Klaus's smiled in victory.

"I was 17 and dating my high school boyfriend of three years, his name was Matt." She began. "We were as cliché as they come; I was captain of the cheerleading squad and he was captain of the football team-"

"You were a cheerleader?" Klaus cut her off. "Would've never guessed."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Klaus laughed sitting up with her against the headboard. "I'm serious, love. You just don't strike me as the cheerleading type though your flexibility in the bedroom makes more sense."

Caroline blushed.

"Really? I'm pretty damn perky okay, and love control." Wiggling her eyebrows.

"Mmm, if the last couple of days weren't proof enough..." He teased leaving kisses up her shoulder. "Do you still have that skirt stashed away somewhere?"

She laughed rolling her eyes. "I should've known you would have a cheerleader kink."

Klaus responded with his human teeth biting into her neck, causing a dangerous shiver down her spine.

\- _Damn him._

Regrettably, Caroline pushed the tempting vampire away.

"Stop distracting me." She demanded but doing little convincing.

Though he could've easily resumed his ministrations, Klaus was actually intrigued by her story. He sat back, reaching his hand out to caress her thigh intimately and staring at her with innocent eyes.

"And stop being cute." She added.

"Never call me cute." He said with faux seriousness and a small grin.

The blonde rubbed her lips together to hide her smile. "Anyways, yes me and Matt were _that_ couple. We've known each other our whole lives, started dating sophomore year and everyone thought we were going to be together forever. The whole nine yards: marriage, kids, white picket fence..."

"All you needed was the dog." Klaus mused.

Caroline briefly smiled back, suddenly feeling nostalgic and bittersweet.

She hadn't thought about her old life in a long time, all the things she had and wanted.

Ever since Klaus entered the picture she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, forgetting about the one she once planned for herself; one Klaus wouldn't be able to give her.

The vampire lowered his eyes, observing her brief silence.

She cleared her throat when she realized she was quiet for too long.

"Matt was what people would call perfect and everything you'd want in a boyfriend, and he was, at the time: athletic, handsome, my mom adored him and really sweet. If we couldn't be anymore cliché, we had sex for the first time senior prom night."

He raised his eyebrows. "Prom, seriously?"

"Don't make fun of me!" Caroline whined while Klaus laughed.

"I'm not, love it's just...your life was all teenage girls' fantasies wrapped in one." He chuckled.

Caroline playfully scoffed. "It is not funny!" Swatting his chest.

"I know, I know." Klaus tried saying in between laughter.

\- _She was positively the most adorable creature I've come across._

With much effort, he closed his mouth to cease the lively giggles begging to be freed as she scolded him.

"For your information, it was actually a really nice experience. I was a virgin, Matt wasn't so he knew what he was doing. He made me feel very comfortable, I trusted him." Caroline detailed, making Klaus cringe.

Literally the last thing he wanted to hear right now was Caroline reminiscing about other men.

"I highly doubt a 17 year old human boy knows what he's doing regarding sex." He muttered.

She glared.

"So, why didn't things work out with Prince Charming?" Klaus's asked, but not without Caroline catching the slight bitterness and jealousy in his tone.

She brushed it off, for now.

"We grew apart," Shrugged. "Literally broke up right after graduation. Like most teenage romances, they rarely last. It wasn't because I didn't love him, I really did...and he loved me back..."

Klaus subtly clenched his jaw.

He wasn't sure why this fairytale from Caroline's past was affecting him as much as it was.

"We just didn't want the same things at the same time, I guess..." She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip and fidgeted with her fingers.

"I haven't had a serious relationship since, especially because I went straight into university after high school then working on my practice. Time for romance was limited, but I still had my fair share of one night stands." She said giggling before staring up at the beautiful man lying next to her who seemed less than amused.

"All those pursuers and none were man enough to go down on you." He shook his head disappointingly. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

She scrunched her eyebrows, thrown off by the expression on Klaus's face and mean undertone in his words.

He seemed to have more questions but too afraid to ask.

Klaus being possessive and jealous wasn't new to Caroline. She loved getting him wound up. Last time his jealousy resulted in the best sex of her life but, this seemed different.

Not to mention he already seemed uncomfortable with her talking about having sex with her high school boyfriend in the first place, let alone hooking up with random men. As if he isn't shameless talking about the women he's been with in the past.

\- _The nerve._

Caroline mentally rolled her eyes.

"Hey..." Scooting closer on the bed, Caroline brushed her hand over his scruffy cheek and pulled him in for a simple kiss.

His lips barely brushed hers before she pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.

"None of them could even come close to giving me the kind of pleasure you can. I've never wanted anyone more till you." She claimed with another kiss, deeper this time.

Klaus reciprocated with determination and urgency, pulling her body down into the matteres where he was laying on top of her.

His tongue swept into her mouth with a possessive motion making Caroline moan. His hands hot on her back.

He knew she was his but it still boiled his blood knowing she's been with other people. Knowing they've touched and kissed her skin, buried themselves inside of her as she moaned their names.

Made him ill.

\- _What is she doing to me?_

Caroline could feel his hardness against her thigh, causing a beautiful stir in her stomach.

She already wanted him again.

"Mmm, nope," Caroline giggled against his lips while pushing him away. "You can't distract your way out of this one buddy."

Klaus groaned against her shoulder. "Love, why does this matter so much?"

"Because it just does, and it's another thing we can learn about each other. It's literally harmless." She smiled combing her fingers through his hair.

Klaus sighed. "Sweetheart, I don't think-"

"You know you could've told me by now, right?" Slightly irritated.

Klaus rolled his eyes with another sigh, sitting back against the headboard again with a pouty expression.

"All right, I was 16." He began. "Mikael and Esther brought us to England to attend a funeral of an aunt we've never met. As cruel as it may sound we didn't care the old bat was dead, my siblings and I were just excited to go back home."

Caroline softly smiled.

Though Klaus wasn't a man with many regrets, one thing that he seemed resentful of was being forced to leave England. He loved it there. His face lit up like a Christmas tree whenever he brought up. Hopefully one day he'll take her to England, explain why it made him so happy.

"There was a family that lived a few minutes away from us, The Petrovas. Their father was good friends with Mikael and my aunt."

She winced. "Hard to believe anyone would consider him a friend." Caroline scoffed.

"If I recall, once upon a time you considered him as such." Klaus commented.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah well that was before I knew who he actually was."

"Anyways," He continued. "The Petrovas were a rather large family as well. Two sons and two daughters, Quetsiya and Tatia. Practically every boy in town desired for the Petrova sisters. I, however, only had eyes for Tatia."

Caroline amusingly raised her eyebrows.

A small smile tugged on his lips. "She was...the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, or at least as beautiful as a 16 year old boy could appreciate." Klaus explained. "Her crimped chestnut brown hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Legs of ivory and face as flawless as the sea. She wore the most beautiful gowns. I desired so many times to paint her to capture it on paper, but rarely did my tactics go unnoticed by her." He snickered.

This...wasn't what Caroline expected.

With Klaus's fixation on being a cold hearted person since birth, she never counted on him actually having deep feelings for someone. He was undoubtedly smitten with this Tatia person and quite frankly it was ticking her off.

Suddenly she was regretting this discussion.

\- _Don't be jealous! Don't be jealous!_

Caroline repeated in her head as she clenched a fist and felt her nails piercing through her palm.

"Wow, you seem like you were really into her." She said as calmly as possible sitting up to his level.

The underlying bitterness in her tone was hard to mask.

\- Was _being so detailed about his old crush's beauty really necessary?!_

But Caroline refused to be envious over a long gone dead girl that Klaus was incredibly infatuated with.

It was she who he was lying naked in bed with and making love to for two days straight, not Tatia.

Klaus shrugged. "She was also a couple years older than me so of course I didn't think I stood a chance, especially with Elijah pining after her as well."

Caroline eyes shot up. "Wait, you and your brother fell for the same girl?!"

As if his life couldn't be more twisted.

She noticed Klaus's expression slowly drop at the question.

Great, another touchy subject.

He sighed. "Not the finest moment in my adolescent life. Me and Elijah were rather close but she nearly broke that bond between us. Neither had any idea how the other felt about her at first, and when we did we still didn't back down from our pursuits."

"Stringing you both along sounds like a bitchy thing to do." Caroline mumbled.

Klaus smirked. "I suppose it wasn't any easier on her than it was on us."

"You genuinely believe she loved both of you?" Caroline questioned.

"I never said that." Klaus mumbled, looking down at the piece of silk sheet he was toying between his fingers.

"This girl must've been smokin hot if two brothers wanted her so badly." Caroline rolled her eyes, amusing Klaus.

"Given that she was Elijah's age I didn't think I stood a chance, but throughout our visit it became obvious I was the one she chose to spend the most time with. Who she always wanted to walk her home or simply spend the day just talking by the river. I showed her some of my paintings and she showed me her poetry..."

Caroline squinted. "Can you just skip to the part where you two fucked?"

She was over hearing about how perfect this girl was.

Klaus smirked. "Do I detest jealousy, Doctor?"

"Definitely not. Your story is just too long..." She lied, and Klaus knew it.

"Fine, well then she sat next to me at dinner, that last night before my family had to go back home to the states." He explained with a small smile. "My mother made a huge meal and invited her family over. Elijah gave up his efforts when he realized Tatia only wanted to talk to me for the remainder of the night. We spent the rest of the night together, talking and laughing...then she asked me to walk her home one last time."

Caroline swallowed audibly.

\- _This was such a bad idea. Why did I ask him to tell me this?_

She thought waiting for him to continue.

"Thankfully Mikael didn't oppose, he was probably too drunk to realize I was even gone." He softly laughed looking down at the sheets. "When we arrived at her door, she asked if I wanted to come inside and of course I accepted the invite even though I was also nervous. I've never been alone with her before in her home. And before I knew it, she kissed me...my first kiss..."

He softly trailed off mid sentence, surprised himself by the bittersweet taste of talking about Tatia after more than a century. He hadn't thought about her or that night since and yet, now it felt like it was just yesterday he was forced to leave her.

Clearing his throat and shrugging. "Well, anyways she took me to her bedroom and skipping all the gory details, it just happened...then I went home. The end." Klaus quickly concluded.

Caroline's eyebrows went up. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." He coldly confirmed.

"So, how did you guys end things?"

Klaus shrugged. "Not much to say. I left the next morning to go home and never saw her again."

"And you guys just never spoke again via letters or whatever you used for communication in the 1800's?" Caroline asked.

Klaus softly laughed. "No, no we didn't."

She stared at him worriedly. A part of her was grateful he didn't go into detail about the process of Klaus losing his virginity but she was also concerned. He definitely wasn't giving her the full story on how he felt afterward, given how bitter he seemed over how they left things.

This was way more than an infatuation for him. She broke his heart.

He looked up at her and grinned. "All right I told you, are you satisfied now?"

Caroline faked a grin back and nodded, caressing his hand that was on her thigh. "Klaus I have to ask, did you just tell me that you've been in love before?"

His cheeks turned blush pink.

"I said nothing of the sort." Klaus quickly recanted.

The blonde scoffed. "Please, you were practically drooling thinking about her 'beauty' and you did little to hide your adoration when talking about her in general and heartbroken over how you had to leave her after you had sex. Then the bitterness that you two never kept in touch. You can't tell me that wasn't love."

"It wasn't." He sternly claimed. "I was just young and stupid. Tatia was the first girl I ever fucked, okay? That was it and she...didn't want to talk to me after that which was, fine..." He gulped.

\- _What a cold bitch?_

Caroline thought.

This was way more than simply parting ways.

She broke his heart.

"I've never been and never will be in love, you know that already."

"Do I?" She challenged.

He tilted his head. "Yes, you do. Can't say the same about you and, Max was it?"

"Matt." She corrected with a glare. "And that was high school, practically puppy love. It didn't mean anything."

Klaus's eyes widened as he sat up to her level. "Really? You said yourself you've known this moron your entire life Caroline. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with him, 2 and a half kids with the white picket fence and dog? A normal life. Isn't that what you just told me you wanted?"

Caroline was thrown off by the change of his tone.

How did he always seek to manage to flip everything back onto her? It was like a gift.

She nervously licked her lips. "Okay yes but-"

"Exactly." He cut her off. "If the human life is what you want then why are you still here with me?" Klaus snapped. "I can't give you any of that Caroline, you know that right?"

\- _Where was his sudden outrage coming from?_

"Yes, I know Klaus." She frustratedly answered. "If you stopped talking for two seconds you'd let me finish saying that, yes that is the life I wanted when I was young and thought I already knew everything about myself. It was before you."

He turned to look at her.

"Before you became my patient and the most important person in my life; before I fell in love with you."

Klaus briefly tensed cradling the side of his face in her hand.

She scooted closer. "Klaus, I love the life we have together, full of recklessness and freedom, and would never want to change it. I don't want anything or anyone else."

He let out a deep breath.

Klaus didn't want Caroline thinking he needed her, he didn't want to need anybody, but he always had this sickening feeling that he was going to lose her in some way. He looked for any excuse to protect himself from being hurt by another woman he allowed into his heart.

She leaned in to kiss him. "I'm with you. Matt is a thing of the past, like beginning of time past. You never have to feel insecure about him."

He scoffed. "Don't insult me. I'm not insecure, just cautious." Klaus clarified. "Comparing me to a worthless human is out of the question and needs to stop, understand?"

She smiled rolling her eyes then chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "I'm sorry..."

Klaus furrowed his eyebrows.

"About Tatia. I don't know if you ever wanted a future with her like I did with Matt but, she clearly meant a lot to you whether you want to admit it to me or not. I'm sorry she broke your heart." Caroline softly said, watching Klaus's eyes soften.

He was likely never going to admit he was in love before, trying to protect himself from letting it all back in. She wanted to mutilate this bitch for damaging him so much to the point where he gave up on love but, it also gave Caroline some hope.

If he's loved before, he's capable of doing it again.

Maybe, one day, he will finally love her back.

Smiling the thought she spoke again. "So you're cautious about my future huh? I should take that as a good sign."

"Or you could start taking your own advice, love." He said dodging her remark.

Caroline scrunched her nose. "Please, I am not jealous of Tatiana."

He smirked.

"Besides, she had you when you didn't know what you were doing while I'm getting everything and more, so who really won?" She teased sticking her tongue out.

Klaus couldn't hold in his laughter as he pulled the squealing blonde underneath him again. Pinning her arms above her head and grinding himself against her core.

"Petty is a very sexy look on you." He muttered kissing her neck.

She softly whimpered. "I could say the same about you."

The vibrations from his laughs making her body shiver excitedly.

"I love that I can make you laugh like that. My joker." She teased rubbing her nose against his.

Klaus growled pulling away. "Now I regret telling you that story."

Caroline giggled as she dragged his face back down to the crook of her neck, him leaving teasing kisses in the process.

"Doctor Quinzel...my harlequin." He whispered, brushing his finger over her bottom lip.

He didn't give her time to take in the moment as he trapped her lips with his for a searing kiss. Klaus quickly pushed the sheet down to expose her naked body.

No amount of times seeing her naked would be enough.

Caroline squirmed under his touches as his hands explored her breasts then down her lean torso.

"I only want you." He declared in between a kiss.

"I only want you too." Caroline panted in his mouth.

Klaus harshly grabbed her by the hair pulling her head back. His smirk matching hers as he looked down into her pleading eyes.

"Say it again." He hoarsely demanded.

Caroline sucked on her bottom lip. "I only want you."

He kissed her passionately. "Again."

That was it, reassurance he always demanded from her but she was happy to give.

"I only want you. I belong to you. I'm yours." Pressing her lips harder onto his with each declaration, she happily repeated the phrase over and over.

She'll say it forever if he wants and she will mean it each time. No one else had her but him, she was his and he was hers always.

Klaus bent his head and softly nipped her throat then sucked on her neck possessively, determined to leave even more love bites than she already had. Klaus licked between her breasts before closing his mouth around one nipple.

Caroline gasped when he began sucking on the pink bud hungrily. She was in a complete daze, he didn't let it up until he knew her nipples were swollen and ripe. He quickly proceeded to the twin, giving just as much attention and care.

A throaty moan passed her lips and she began uncontrollably twisting in the sheets. Feeling his hardness against her thigh only built on to the stimulation.

Klaus moaned sucking on the tip before pulling away to admire her nakedness. She truly had the most beautiful seductive body he'd ever seen. His eyes roamed on the dark bruises upon her neck and her swollen breasts made by his ministrations.

One thing Klaus benefited from being with a human were the marks, created by him, not healing so quickly. He loved admiring his work caused by their passion, Caroline loved it too.

Feeling giddy, a subconscious laugh escaped her lips at his tortures actions which only made him proceed further.

Her eyes closed when his calloused palm caressed her breast as his mouth still claimed hers. Caroline arched into his touch to offer him more.

She barely noticed that he was sinking his body down hers. His tongue licking into her navel making her squirm on the bed.

"Klaus!" She yelped. "I really don't think my mortal body can handle another orgasm yet."

He ignored her plea, smiling against her skin as he kissed his way down her stomach and over her hips.

Caroline hissed when he licked the inside of her right thigh.

"Klaus..." She breathed out a moan. "Stop! You just did that." Playfully pushing him away.

"Now I'm hungry for more." His voice husky and deep. "And you seem more than eager to accommodate my appetite." Referring to her drenched womanhood.

\- _Sheesh, was he ever exhausted?_

It wasn't a surprise what an insatiable lover Klaus was but sometimes he was even too much for Caroline, though she never minded and her arousal always seemed to resurface when he was ready like a radar.

As amazing as being with him has been, Caroline couldn't shake an inkling that's been bothering her for days.

The smiles, laughs and sweet moments they shared was everything she's wanted from Klaus but never thought she would get. It was almost too good between them, and the moment they step out of their bubble it will all seem like a dream.

She hated thinking the worst but couldn't help it, especially given the track record of Klaus's moods.

Caroline licked her lips when he lowered his mouth to her awaiting pussy trying to forget. She whimpered as the tip of his tongue teased her clit. Her back bowing off the mattress, both fists gripping the sheet.

"Oh my god..." She breathed at the feel of a flat lick up her core.

\- _Why was I complaining again?_

His tongue was powerful enough to push her thoughts to the back of her mind.

He licked her bottom to top in sensual yet torturous strokes that made Caroline clamp her eyes shut and see stars.

She dragged one hand up to her breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples while pushing her hips forward towards his hungry mouth. Her legs shook and body quaked.

Klaus's eyes wandered to take in the view of his sensational human touching herself while he pleasured her.

Caroline would always compliment what an amazing lover he was and giving herself little credit. It was criminal at this point.

He growled as his vampire features appeared. She opened her heavy eyes right before he drove his fangs into her thigh.

After having her blood once, there was no going back. It was as potent as it smelled and as delicious as Klaus imagined.

Over the course of the days he's improved his control, not without difficulties. Knowing how she enjoyed it just as much, he couldn't bare depriving either of such bliss.

Caroline screams a mix of pain and pleasure. She couldn't believe how nervous she was of Klaus feeding from her only for him to do it almost every time they made love. She only wished she could give him that same feeling, for them to indulge in each other. But that would require being a vampire which was a decision they've yet to finally discuss. Well, more like Klaus shut it down whenever she brought it to attention.

 _\- Stop it Caroline! Your sex god of a boyfriend is literally eating you out right now and you're pouting?!_

Overanalyzing was just one of her flaws and it always crept up at the worse times, like when she could practically taste another orgasm ready to explode through her body.

An annoying ringing sound blurting from across the room interrupted her thoughts, making Klaus briefly pause his actions.

Caroline turned her head to the side sighing in frustration.

He lifted his head. "Ignore it." Klaus told her, resuming his actions on her pussy.

Caroline gasped, trying to get back in the mood but Klaus's phone rang again loudly making them both huff.

Klaus groaned climbing up her body. "I swear whoever that is wont have any limbs by tomorrow."

The bubbly blonde smiled, pulling his face down for a final kiss. Both her hands on each side of his face as her tongue swept into his mouth sensually.

He growled against her lips and subtly rubbed up her naked core. Caroline teased his tongue with the tip of hers before probing it back into his mouth, eliciting a deep moan from the vampire.

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Klaus praised biting her lower lip with his human teeth.

She smiled. "Mhm, and your phone is still ringing."

He rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was his damn phone right now.

Routinely, Klaus placed his wrist to her lips to she could take some of his blood in to heal his bite. Her small human teeth bit into his flesh intimately.

The taste of blood wasn't as nauseating anymore. She grown use to it over the many times Klaus has fed on her these past couple of days. It was an indescribable ritual that she loved and look forward to every time they were together.

Klaus pulled his wrist away, padding the drops of blood from the corner of her lips with his thumb and sucking it into his mouth as she licked her now red lips slowly.

Both their bodies reheated, but his phone was going insane.

She sadly sighed. "I'm really going to regret this but, go. I need to shower anyways, I smell like you." Caroline teased kissing him again.

"That's a bad thing?" He inquired with another kiss, slightly pressing his lips harder onto hers before finally climbing off the bed.

Watching her amazingly toned, and naked, vampire lover walking across the room in awe almost inflamed Caroline's already heated skin.

She now regretted telling him to pick up the stupid cellar device.

The blonde grabbed one of Klaus's Henleys off the floor to throw over her nude body as she stood from the bed. Slightly wincing, feeling the sore consequences between her thighs from her and Klaus's reckless lovemaking.

She shyly smiled thinking about all that's taken place in this house the past few days, leaning against the wall observing a seemingly annoyed Klaus talking on the phone. She smiled at him then walked out to the bathroom, fluffing her hair then admiring her appearance in the mirror.

Her face lips pink and slightly swollen from Klaus's kisses, her face glowing, hair more golden and a smile permanently etched on her face.

She was happy, genuinely happy.

Never has Caroline felt more beautiful, sexy and happy in her life. She owed it all to the man in the other room and how much he made her love him.

Her smile widened when she felt a pair of familiar warm arms wrap around her waist from behind.

His breath tickled her skin.

"That was a quick phone call." She sighed, leaning back into him.

"It was just Stefan." He told her, pulling her against his bare front as his lips brushed the back of her neck.

"Ugh, I did not miss hearing that name." She pouted.

Klaus chuckled against her skin.

"I thought he knew not to disturb us unless for emergencies?" She inquired resting her hands over his and leaning her head back onto his shoulder.

One thing Caroline did like about Stefan was his gift of discretion and following orders.

The first night, Klaus thought Caroline was sleeping after round 3, he didn't think she heard him call Stefan on the phone with orders to not disturb them unless necessary. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing.

It was nice knowing he wanted her all to himself.

Klaus kissed the side of her neck then sighed into her hair. "It kinda is, love. My absence hasn't gone unnoticed by Gotham citizens, Mikael being one of them. I guess it isn't smart for a king to abandon his kingdom so abruptly, no matter the temptations." He purred nipping her ear.

Caroline tensed like a huge bucket of ice water was dropped over her head.

Her smile fell and body went cold.

"Mikael?"

Klaus paused his actions staring at her tentatively in the mirror.

"I, uh, sorry I just almost forgot all about him, and everything..." Caroline claimed, suddenly feeling anxious and he sensed it.

Ever since finding out that Mikael was Klaus's evil and abusive father, Caroline feared him more even if Klaus swore she didn't need to. She feared for Klaus's life and hers.

Being wrapped up in pure bliss with Klaus made her forget all about the drama in their reality. It also made her realize her priorities and what was most important to her.

Reality was already biting them in the ass.

Klaus sighed, brushing his lips on the top of her head before turning her around to face him.

"Caroline-"

"I'm fine, Klaus." She unconvincingly claimed, backing out of his hold and crossing her arms over her chest turning to face his still very naked body.

Klaus scrunched his brows, confused by her sudden coldness.

"So, what did Stefan say?"

He squinted but shrugged it off. "Looks like dear old dad has been keeping himself busy in my absence, probably trying to lure me out. And our suspicions of him being in cahoots with the GCPD have been confirmed."

Her eyes shot up.

"He was spotted chatting with Detective Gordon in her car just the other day. Not to mention he's been leaving a messy trail of bodies up and down my bloody city." Klaus explained. "Only we're allowed to do that." He joked pulling her closer to him again but barely getting a smile out of Caroline.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Mikael is clearly here to kill me and is stalling for some reason, and I'm no longer going to play into his games and let him have control again. This needs to end now." He stated.

She gulped.

"Stefan will be here soon." He informed.

Caroline simply nodded, pulling away from his arms to create an even bigger distance between them.

Klaus narrowed his gaze.

The vice in the room suddenly cold.

"Caroline?"

"I'm fine." She quickly claimed wiping her hands over her face.

"No you're not. Stop saying that." He commanded, pulling her hands down revealing her tearful eyes.

Question marks flying inside his head staring at the woman in front of him. Just 10 minutes ago it was impossible to stop her from smiling and now she was on the verge of tears.

Caroline wasn't sure why she was resistant in telling Klaus how she was feeling. She trusted Klaus, but he wasn't the most sensitive person and she wasn't in the mood to hear him downplay her feelings.

"It's nothing." Brushing him off.

"Obviously it's something. You've been behaving oddly since I walked in here." He observed. "What changed in five minutes?"

Caroline sighed leaning back against the sink staring at him.

She wanted to smile because it seemed Klaus was genuinely concerned about what was on her mind, which never happened.

"It's just..." Caroline sniffled pushing her hair back. "Everything has been so wonderful the past few days, right? Just us talking, getting to know each other. It's something I've wanted from you since _this_ all started."

"What's your point?" He interrupted.

She scoffed.

\- _How is he already turning into an asshole?_

"My point, is that it seemed almost too great. So great that I'm terrified all the progress we made is going to be ruined the moment we step out of this room. Now this thing with Mikael-"

"For fuck sake, Caroline don't be ridiculous." He groaned.

"I'm not. Don't brush off my concerns just because you don't understand them or feel the same way."

Caroline already felt the irritation brewing.

Klaus huffed pinching the bridge of his nose. "The only thing I'm brushing off is your need for the dramatics."

"Excuse me?"

He turned away walking out to the bedroom to retrieve a shirt and bottoms from his drawer. "You can never let things just be, can you Caroline? You always have to look for a double meaning behind everything that's always been your problem."

\- _Wow._

"My problem?!" Caroline stormed over to him. "Oh I'm sorry that I give a shit about our relationship, you know the one that you finally acknowledged 2 days ago while you were fucking me!" She exclaimed.

His eyes shot up and eyebrows furrowed, not sure what has gotten into her.

"Where is this coming from?" He genuinely wondered. "I'd love to know now before Stefan gets here."

"Of course, everything is about Stefan."

"Not this again..." He mumbles throwing the clothing item over his head and pulling the jeans up each leg. "Can you stop acting like a child for one second!"

\- _No, no! Do not let him see you cry!_

She repeated to herself biting her trembling lip. She hated expressing weakness to Klaus because he would use it to his advantage, but no one brought out her emotions as easily as he could.

"Wow. Only out of our bubble for one minute and we're already back to the name calling, seriously?"

Klaus could hear the hurt in her voice.

For once he actually wanted to know what was going on with her and of course she decided to be the one shutting him out this time.

His reflexes sharp as ever when he caught her wrist tightly when she attempted hitting him. Pushing her back to the wall with a loud thud, Caroline winced in pain.

She scratched him with her nails, trying to fight back even if it was no use.

"Are you mad?!" He yelled with wide gold eyes.

His vampire features didn't even forget her anymore.

"It's not so much fun talking to a brick wall, is it?! Now you know how I feel." Caroline spat.

He had to fight the urge of snapping her neck.

They were both breathing heavily, staring intensely into each other's eyes. He saw her sadness and fear as she saw his rage and worry.

Klaus loosened his grip when he sensed a presence outside of his front door, and soon a knock followed.

Dropping Caroline's hand, he quickly walked over to the bedroom window spotting Stefan pacing outside the door.

He turned back and glared at the blonde across the room. "I'll deal with you later." He promised before heading for the door, not even providing Caroline with explanation as he walked out.

Quickly wiping away the one tear resting on her cheek, she reluctantly followed after him down the stairs.

* * *

Just halfway down the stairs, Stefan was already inside shaking Klaus's hand.

She and the henchman quickly made eye contact.

"Hello Caroline." Stefan greeted, subtly dragging his eyes up and down to observe her lack of a fully clothed body.

Klaus slightly bothered that she didn't manage to put on any pants before coming downstairs.

"Stefan." She shortly addressed walking down.

Klaus glared at the blonde, still angry yet concerned of her sudden change in behavior.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but-"

"It's fine." Klaus interrupted, leading the other vampire to the dining area.

Caroline subconsciously followed, vaguely hearing what they were discussing as they walked and talked.

She missed being apart of Klaus's plans. Honestly, she just missed having him all to herself and it hasn't even been an hour.

"The scattered bodies were the biggest red flag." She heard Stefan say as he leaned against the dining table.

"He's getting bored and restless." Klaus murmured pouring himself a drink. "Why he's dragging this out, I don't know but even more reason to handle this as quickly as possible."

Stefan nodded before looking over at a confused Caroline standing against the threshold.

"Uhh are we allowed to discuss this, here?" He asked referring to Caroline being present in the room.

Offended was an understatement.

\- _Asshole_.

If she didn't already want him dead, he was giving her more reasons but it's not like Klaus has made him believe differently in the past.

Klaus turned to face her. "Anything you say can be said in front of her." He claimed stunning the other two in the room.

She wasn't expecting him to defend her against Stefan since he's never done it before, maybe she was wrong about things earlier. Maybe she did overreact.

Caroline couldn't help sticking her tongue out at Stefan who simply rolled his eyes, immune to her childish behavior.

"Okay." Stefan raised his eyebrows. "That's actually good , considering he is likely after Caroline as well."

She gulped.

"As suspected." Klaus muttered.

Klaus said it so casually like it's just an everyday thing that his psycho dad put a target on her back.

Mikael targeting Caroline wasn't extremely shocking, especially due to their previous confrontation but it was no less scary.

Her stomach turned and honestly, she was emotionally drained by this entire ordeal and just wanted it to end.

"What's our next move?" Caroline blurted from behind.

"No." Klaus interrupted making Caroline scrunch her forehead.

"No?" She questioned.

"You're not going to do anything, me and Stefan will handle this." Klaus decided.

"Klaus-"

He faced her. "You will stay here while _we,"_ Pointing between him and Stefan. "deal with Mikael. I don't want you getting caught up with him again."

She crossed her arms. "Umm, don't you think I should have a say in getting rid of the man who's threatening my life?"

"This isn't up for discussion Caroline."

Amazing.

How, how could Klaus take one step forward and 10 steps back so easily? The sweet guy she was getting to know regressing back to the controlling asshole she didn't miss.

Pressing her lips and subtly nodding, Caroline sighed. "I just...I just thought-"

"Thought what?" Sounding annoyed.

Caroline stood her ground straight and tall.

"I thought we were past this." She began. "I thought we were past shutting me out and controlling everything I do."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm doing this for you."

"For me?" She scoffed with a laugh.

"No one knows where I live, you'll be safe here while we deal with the problem." He tried reasoning.

"Is that code for you not wanting me involved?" Caroline tilted her head. "Because you're not keeping me safe, this has nothing to do with my safety! You don't care about me, you just don't want me in the way because you want me as your prisoner."

Klaus stared at her like she grew another head. "What are you bloody going on about? Caroline what is wrong with you today?"

She folded her arms, matching his glare.

Caroline was fuming, she could feel the rage swimming throughout her body.

She wasn't necessarily mad at Klaus, more frustrated and confused but he was the source as usual.

Standing awkwardly by, Stefan glance between both of them and was pretty sure they forgot he was in the room.

"Leave us, Stefan." Klaus dismissed the henchman.

He was beyond thankful as he quickly exited the room towards the backyard.

Klaus focused all his attention back on her. His stare cold as he approached her threateningly.

"Don't ever question me in front of anyone again, especially Stefan. Do you understand?" Klaus commanded with clenched teeth.

She leaned back with a slightly startled expression.

"Now something is wrong with you. You've been acting strangely since I got off the phone and now you're being completely unreasonable and I want to know why, now." He demanded.

"Unreasonable?!"

"Yes!" He threw his hands up.

She stepped back.

"For example, how does me wanting to handle Mikael alone so you don't get killed translate to me not caring about you? Do you realize how completely mental you sound?" Klaus raised his voice.

"I don't know, maybe I am!" Caroline yelled. "Maybe I was just expecting for things to be different, especially after what we've shared the last couple of days together. I thought we had an understanding."

Klaus tilted his head. "I wasn't aware we didn't. Are you actually upset that I don't want you to come, that you don't need to be included in everything because in your stupid head you feel the need to be involved all the time even when you're not needed?" He hissed stepping closer to her.

She filled stumbling over her feet. "Klaus-"

"What were you expecting to happen?" Now directly in her face. "I'm still me, you're still you and my rules still apply nothing has changed. You keep bringing up these last couple of days which were good-"

"Good?" She interrupted. "That's all it was to you, just...good?" Her lip quivered.

What, she thought, was a complete game changer in their relationship and memorable experience together was just reduced to just...good?

"Was it just...just sex for you? Is that it?"

He lowered his gaze. "I didn't say that."

"Didn't you?" She spat back.

This was really happening. Why was this happening?

Was it just sex for him? Did he genuinely not feel the connection she did?

No, no he had to have felt it too, he was happy with her. Right?

"How could we have experienced the exact same thing but it meant so little to you while meaning everything to me?" She asked, almost rhetorically.

Caroline felt cheap, insecure and unloved after feeling the complete opposite just 20 minutes ago. Everything was a game to him. He couldn't even last five minutes out of their bubble before converting back to a prick.

After seeing everything she could have with the man she wanted it with, she had enough of not having it.

She rubbed her lips together, simply nodding, eyes drifting and swallowing hard when the realization sunk in. Covering her body with her arms.

Her hands fisted the Henley she was wearing. Stabbing her fingernails into the fabric to dull the temptation of jabbing them in his eyes.

"Wow," she softly scoffed. "I really am an idiot..."

Klaus anxiously ran his fingers through his hair. "Car- it wasn't just for the sex, all right? That's not what I meant."

He felt himself getting flustered.

"Then what did you mean, Klaus?" She demanded.

He sighed. "I don't understand what you want from me or what I necessarily did wrong. You can't be angry with me for wanting to keep you safe-"

Caroline snarked. "How many times do I have to keep saying I don't need saving I just need you!"

The vampire's eyes widened at her confession.

Definitely not the confrontation she was expecting nor was this the time or place she planned for this discussion but, this was it.

Resting her palm against his stubbles cheek she grinned. "I don't need anything except you, why don't you get that! The only time I feel safe is when I'm with you and, this is scary okay Mikael scares me. Last thing I want it is to be in this huge mansion by myself."

"Sweetheart he cant get you here, you don't have to be scared of him." Klaus reassured her pulling her hand from his face but she snatched it out his hand.

"But I am Klaus! I cant just pretend I'm not feeling this way because it's inconvenient for you. That's not how it works." She frustratedly expressed, dropping her hand from his.

This was their first real fight as a couple and it was not going so well.

Caroline shook her head. "And it's not just that..."

His forehead creased, waiting for her to continue.

"Mikael being here and me knowing the truth about him has really put things in perspective for me. He's dangerous, murderous and has a target on my back, my life can be over whenever he wants and it got me thinking a lot about the future. I haven't thought about it in so long." She softly laughed. "And then in bed this morning, _we_ were talking about what we use to want for ourselves before we met each other..." She nervously nibbled on her bottom lip. "When I picture my life 5 or 10 years from now, all I see is you." Caroline confessed.

Words couldn't describe how nervous she was in this moment but she was halfway in already.

She continued stepping closer to an anxious Klaus. "I now know for a fact nothing is more important to me than us and I can't be without you, I don't ever want to be."

Caroline grabbed both of his hands. "You're always saying you can't lose me, well I cant lose you either. My future is you, Klaus Mikaelson."

If his heart wasn't already dead it would've popped out his chest by now.

\- _What is she doing? This is literally the worse timing._

"I know, I know this is the worse timing and I pretty much excel at that..." She laughed with a sniffle.

The corner of Klaus's lip slightly twitched.

"But I...I can't keep this in any longer, especially with you going against Mikael alone and not wanting me there which is still up for discussion by the way. But before you do this, make this commitment to me. Make the commitment that will insure our forever."

"Caroli-"

His words cut off by her eager lips pressing onto his.

Thrown off at first but soon Klaus kissed her back, reveling in the feel of her sweetly soft lips. He tried not to get lost in her, trying to keep in mind what she was suggesting.

Her fingertips brushed the hairs on the nape of his neck lovingly.

"Turn me." She whispered against his lips, causing him to pull away.

Both their blue eyes pleading for different types of answers.

Klaus's widened as hers softened.

Caroline rested her forehead on his, staring up at him.

"Turn me." She quietly repeated.

Klaus heavily gulped. "Caroline...you don't know what you're asking."

"Yes, I do." She claimed. "The only thing preventing us from being together forever is the fact that I'm human so why not change that when we have the means to do so? I want this, I want to be a vampire."

"No you don't." He quickly shut down. "Not for the right reasons." He fought.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows as she created diskrete between them. "Wanting to be with you is a right reason." She defended.

She wasn't understanding why he was being so difficult about this.

He deeply sighed. "Being a vampire isn't some vacation, Caroline. You can't just decide you want to be one now then a few years down the line be over it. It's a permanent change to a your life that you can never reverse." Klaus explained.

"I know. I know everything you're telling me and my decision is still made. You can't talk me out of this."

The vampire nervously licked his lips.

She let go of his hands. "Or is it more because you don't want a future with me?"

Klaus gulped again.

"Answer me!" Caroline demanded, her voice echoing throughout the mansion.

He shook his head. "It's not that simple-"

"Bullshit." Her throat dry. "It is a simple. It's very simple, whether you want to be with me or not. You know what you want, you're just either scared to admit it to yourself or scared to admit it to me."

"I'm scared of nothing." Klaus hissed in her face.

Caroline scoffed. "You've been saying that since the day I met you and yet, you can't even tell me how you feel about me."

"I already told you."

"Your words are beginning to mean very little when your actions contradict them." She pointed out. "If you care about me then you will do this for me, for us. Turn me into a vampire." She pleaded.

He still said nothing.

This was it, this was her final test.

Words couldn't describe how much Caroline loved Klaus. She never felt this way about anyone and was willing to give up her mortality to be with him. Neither of them knew how this showdown with Mikael was going to end but she knew she would be more of a help as a vampire than human.

But even after everything, he obviously didn't feel the same way and Caroline was done being he only one fighting for their relationship.

Her heart and head ached.

All the uncertainty and insecurities were getting old. She's dealt with a lot to be with him but this was even too much for her at this point.

Taking risks for their relationship was a no brainer for Caroline, but she needed to know Klaus felt the same way once and for all.

"Klaus." She took another step forward.

Her thumb slowly caressing his cheekbone as a shy smile played on her shaking lips.

"Please...or at least tell me why you won't. Just be honest with me." Caroline practically begged.

A bad shiver ran down his spine from her warm touch. Her desperate eyes and tone were actually affecting him on the inside but he showed no expression to her.

His reluctance was all the answer she needed and she could feel her heart shattering inside her chest.

It was like she was constantly begging him to be honest with her whenever hey had a conversation.

Backing away, Caroline closed her eyes and fisted her hands in balls against her side attempting to calm herself before speaking.

"I'm done." She whispered.

The lump in her throat evident and painful but, she was exhausted. Exhausted from giving her all to a man who tricked her into believing he actually gave a damn.

Opening her glossed over puffy eyes Caroline stared directly into his.

"I'm done." She repeated. "I cant change who you are, I never wanted to but I was under the impression that we were changing together because it's what we wanted. Silly me for getting my hopes up again, right?"

Klaus stayed silent.

"You're no stranger to lying so, was any of what you told me these past couple of days even true or was it just a way for me to sleep with you again?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

\- _Wow._

"You really think that low of me?" He asked in a hush tone.

He was taken aback.

Deeply offended by her accusation.

The blonde's body shook as she fought off her tears, studying his eyes that seemed sad but she couldn't trust it.

"Yes." Caroline harshly responded.

She couldn't trust anything about him anymore.

Klaus licked his lips, staring down to the ground then back up shaking his head as they made eye contact again.

Hurt. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't feel hurt yet here he was feeling just that.

Why bother trying to explain anything to her? She wouldn't believe him anyhow and he wasn't willing to put himself out there emotionally for someone who thought so little of him.

He never expected Caroline of all people to turn on him like this. He never expected her to give up on him, reminding himself why he never let people in in the first place.

The abrupt chuckle coming from his he vampire confused and angered her.

Klaus still laughing as he spoke. "Oh love, as if I would need to do anything at all to get you in my bed. You're not as strong as you think you are."

Caroline gasped.

"We've always connected more on a physical base anyways so maybe it was just for he sex after all. And according to you, I don't care about you and never have." Klaus shrugged.

 _\- If she wants to think the worse of me, so be it._

He was directly in her face before she could mutter a word. For the first time his hot breath fanning her face brought ugly chills up her body. His presence nauseated her and his beautiful intimidating blue eyes that she once adored, boring into her own, made her want to gag.

"One tragic story about my past and you were dropping your knickers and screaming my name in seconds." Klaus muttered, sliding his finger across the fabric of the Henley and expertly undoing a button.

His finger proceeded further into the shirt when he realized Caroline hadn't reacted. She was frozen still as his finger glided up and down the valley between her breasts. "Who am I to deny a woman what she wants especially if I can get something out of it too?"

Caroline too in disbelief to stop his actions. She felt outside of her body and convincing herself this wasn't real.

The Klaus who cried in her arms talking about his tragic family, who went into detail of being a battered son, talked to her about the wonders of the world and immortality, who made love to her for the first time and was happy...this wasn't him, it couldn't be.

But it was. This is who he's always been she was just too in love to see it.

Finally, Caroline pushed his hand away and shoved him as much as possible which seemed to have amused him.

"Fuck you." She spat with bloodshot eyes and sore throat.

All her might she tried to keep everything in and not show him he got to her but...she couldn't. She couldn't be an emotionless monster like him.

"D-do you like this, do you like seeing me like this?" Her lip shook and voice broke as she referred to her red face and eyes and the tears pooling down both.

Klaus's face was blank.

He hated she was covering her body from him, like she was ashamed or embarrassed by it, and her head down in shame. That was because of him.

- _I finally broke her._

He broke the one person who ever gave a damn about him.

Good. Hurting her would make him hurt less.

Klaus cleared his throat. "You always did lack a sense of reality, love. Always wanting to see the best in me when there's never been any such thing. Our relationship, if you can call it that, was a fantasy. I will never be the prince you want me to be. _This,"_ Pointing at himself. "is who I am, it's who I've always been. You just refused to accept it."

Caroline nodded, finally staring up at him. "You're right, I was naive when we met and even more as I allowed you to stay in my life. I always knew who you were Klaus, I just thought there was more underneath...but I was obviously very wrong."

Her now calm voice threw him for a loop.

She sniffled, wiping her tears away. "I'm leaving, for good this time. I won't come back."

"You've said that before, love-"

"I'm serious this time." She strongly claimed.

Klaus laughed to hide his hurt leaning back on the table. "And where exactly to you plan on going hm? You don't have a penny to your name that isn't mine."

"It's called working, having a job. Something I did way before you happened."

Klaus smirked. "Being a former therapist because you chose to be an accomplice to multiple crimes and fuck the biggest crime lord this city has ever seen isn't exactly what employers want to see on a resume." He teased.

Ass.

She pushed her hair out her face. "I'll make it work, I just can't be here anymore. You don't want me here anyways."

He squinted his eyes. "All of this because I won't turn you into a bloody vampire..."

"No, all of this because you don't want me the way I want you and never will." Caroline corrected throwing her hands in the air. "I want you but I shouldn't keep begging you to want me back and you don't seem to take my feelings seriously. We're never going to want the same things so I feel like I'm just wasting my time."

Saying it all out loud made it too real and she was seconds away from breaking down but she refused to give him that satisfaction.

"Unless you can tell me I'm wrong." She wanted to beg, beg him to prove her wrong.

Convince her that she had this all wrong and he does want a future with her. For them to be blissfully happy again.

Klaus clenched his jaw and creased his forehead. He was battling with himself, as usual, and it was physically hurting now.

It was ok the tip of his tongue, the words she wanted to hear. His pouring heart full of fears and hope that would make her understand.

But he didn't say anything. Better her remembering him as everyone else did.

An emotionless monster.

He harshly swallowed. "No, no you're not wrong."

Caroline but down hard on her lip and silently nodded while blinking the tears from her vision.

Not baring to see his face anymore, Caroline quickly walked over to the coat rack for her jacket and purse. She slipped on a pair of flip flops that she thankfully left by the staircase.

This was a break up, this was the worse break up.

Caroline yelped when he impulsively yanked her by the arm, turning her around to face him and pulling her to his chest.

"I didn't say you could leave." Klaus barked, gripping her harder.

His eyes were wild and gold with the veins spidering underneath. The sharp fangs dropping from his gums topped it off, terrifying Caroline to the point where she felt the hairs fleeing from the back of her neck.

She winced in pain in her attempt to free herself from his hold. "Let go of me."

Caroline pulled harder before kneeing him in the groin, only hurting him back mildly but gave her enough time to bend down and grab a piece of wood on the floor and jabbing it into his chest.

Klaus howled from the excruciating pain. Releasing his hold on her, he fell back against the wall staring down at the wood just missing his heart.

Caroline gasped loudly, looking at what she had done. Watching him fall and her hand frozen in place and blood pooling around the wound.

Even through the pain Klaus was impressed with the moves he taught her in training.

"Well...at least I know all my time with you wasn't completely wasted." He groaned, staring up at her then back at his wound.

She held her hand against her mouth to muffle her sobs and any further words.

"Klaus..." His name staggering on her lips.

A part of her still cared enough to want to apologize. Her first instinct was to rush over to him, make sure he was alright and damn herself for hurting him. She hated herself for caring.

"Get out!" He roared.

Caroline didn't need to told twice. Her tear stained blushed cheeks complimenting her red eyes

A blonde streak flashed across the room by the time Klaus looked back up to see a hysterical Caroline's back to him racing out of the door.

Those were his last words to her.

The faint breeze rolling in from the opened front door indicating she was actually gone.

Klaus gulped, leaving the wood inside him a little while longer as he processed the fact that she was gone and never coming back. Trying to understand the foreign feeling of remorse, maybe regret, maybe heartache.

* * *

 **Okay, so I warned you about the angst.**

 **There will have insight into Klaus's mind about this situation in the next chapter and, there will be lots of emotions there. Everything is coming to a head with just a few chapters yet, and possibly an epilogue.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


	19. Maybe One Day

**I'M ALIVE!**

 **Words cannot fathom how sorry I am for this extremely late update after I swore I wouldn't make you guys wait for another chapter. My personal life has been really great lately, on top of school which is why finding time to write/update has not been an easy process. I am already working on the next chapter, I will not give a guess when it will be updated because I do not want to disappoint anyone but thank you for the loyal readers who are still sticking with this story and my tardiness.**

 **This chapter is kinda short which hurts me since you guys have waited so long but also this chapter is explaining Klaus's thoughts and feelings re: Caroline's ultimatum.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it and that is was at least somewhat worth it (:**

 **P.S. If my French translation is not appropriate, I apologize since I got the translation from Google translate.**

* * *

 _"_ _How many places in the world have you been to?" Caroline asked Klaus, who was busy drumming his fingertips up and down the side of her ribs. Her voice low and relaxed to match her sated body._

 _After their failed attempt at brunch, which resulted in a blowjob and Klaus carrying Caroline towards his art studio; they managed to make it to the floor of the living room._

 _Their hands and lips explored up and down until neither could take it anymore._

 _Two hours later..._

 _They found themselves cuddling by the fireplace. Klaus spooning her waist from behind, their legs beautifully intertwined and fingers laced as the heat massaged their skin. A throw blanket the only thing covering their modest regions. Both sighed in contentment, basking in the comfortable silence of the mansion and being in each other's arms._

 _Intimacy Klaus had never experienced._

 _"_ _I've been everywhere, love. Perks of being immortal, and all." Kissing her bare shoulder._

 _Caroline scoffed. "You know what I mean, rich boy." She giggled when Klaus pinched her ass. "Which one is your favorite?"_

 _"_ _I already told you." He claimed._

 _She mentally rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _England, seriously? Out of all the places in the world?" Caroline asked curiously._

 _Klaus slightly pulled away, loosening his grip on her waist. "Not glamorous enough for you?"_

 _"_ _I didn't say that..." Caroline murmured, wrapping his arm back around her._

 _She knew how fond Klaus was of his hometown, how much he missed it, but the man has literally been everywhere yet has no sense of imagination._

 _"_ _I'm sure it's beautiful but you've literally been everywhere imaginable yet you choose your hometown as number one? It just doesn't seem realistic, that's all." She shrugged._

 _"_ _Says the girl who's never been." Klaus breath teased the tip of her ear._

 _Caroline laughed. "Well If it makes you feel any better, going to London has been on my bucket list since I was like 10." She clarified, earning a kiss to the temple from Klaus._

 _For such a seemingly tough man, Klaus provided the sweetest affection._

 _"_ _Maybe one day-." He cut himself off and kissed her cheek instead._

 _Caroline didn't want to ruin the mood by asking to finish his comment, but she still put it in the back of her mind for later._

 _She was slowly learning how to handle Klaus, specifically knowing what and what not to bring up in certain discussions._

 _Despite her extreme curiosity, the aftermath of his reaction wouldn't be worth it._

 _She simply brought his hand up to her pink lips for a kiss and melted in the warmth of his body and the fireplace. Her back snuggled against his front, causing his grip around her waist to tighten._

 _Klaus sighed into her hair, staring at the flames flickering and ember simmering. Though she couldn't see him she knew he was sporting his signature small smile._

 _"_ _Paris."_

 _Caroline's eyes shot open and turned her head to finally face the dangerously handsome man looking down at her._

 _\- Was he always this sexy?_

 _She thought, observing his ruffled dark curls, full raspberry colored lips and shining blue eyes._

 _He brushed her hair out her face with his fingertips, tucking it behind her ear._

 _"_ _Besides my hometown , Paris is one of my favorite places in the world." Klaus explained. "Great ,art, culture, food...oh how many dinners were spent at Camélia with royalty and socialites. Breakfast at Epicure, mainly for their exceptional macaroon selection."_

 _Caroline smiled, tracing her finger over his dimples._

 _Klaus never spoke to her about his worldly experiences but she loved hearing the stories. The multiple countries and cities he visited and occasionally resided in; the people he met._

 _"_ _Mmm you sound so sexy speaking French, mon amour." The blonde expressed, impressing Klaus._

 _His eyes widened curiously._

 _She shrugged. "I took French in high school and actually learned a thing, or two."_

 _"_ _I'm impressed. I haven't been in quite some time, though I do have a condo located in the city." He continued._

 _"_ _Wait, you have houses in multiple countries and cities?" Caroline raised her eyebrows._

 _She seriously underestimated his wealth._

 _Klaus scrunched his. "Of course I do." He blankly answered as if her thinking otherwise was the most ridiculous concept._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Well, I've always wanted to go to Paris too. These are big hints, just so you know."_

 _He lightly chuckled. "Is that so?" Bending his head down to pepper kisses along her neck._

 _"_ _Mhm..." She softly confirmed._

 _Caroline remembered the first time she showed Klaus affection he nearly slapped her hand off, only to now see him wrapping himself around her like a blanket._

 _His affection was too natural for it to have developed only now. He just finally found someone he can be vulnerable with again, making the blonde's stomach flutter like a trillion butterflies._

 _She moaned as he began sucking on the flushed skin of her neck._

 _His newly awaken erection subtly grinding against her ass._

 _"_ _Hmm..." Caroline hummed, turning her head to meet his lips for a deep kiss._

 _Klaus pulled her close, grip firm and nails digging into her skin as he moaned from her delicate fingers softly tugging on his curls._

 _Their fingers intertwined as their tongues danced, finding this particular position difficult for making out but nonetheless effective._

 _Without breaking the kiss, Klaus managed to move his body till he was on top of her._

 _Caroline was laid out for him. Her hands gripped his biceps as he settled between her legs, sighing at the feel of his tip caressing her folds underneath the blanket._

 _He silenced her moan with his lips as he finally filled her._

 _"_ _Peut-être un jour." Klaus whispered into a kiss, a smile playing on her lips as he slowly increased his pace inside of her._

* * *

Leaning his back against the wall, a still in disbelief Klaus realized the wood was still in his chest.

He shrieked and moaned as he carefully pulled it out of his body and throwing the bloodied object on the floor. The wood just missing his heart caused more pain than he was expecting. His face sweating and breath shaking. Looking around the now empty room and realizing she was really gone.

Caroline walked out and was never coming back.

Klaus knew he could've easily made her stay. He didn't need to do much to earn back Caroline's forgiveness or make her do anything. But he couldn't. He couldn't lie his way out of this situation, he didn't want to, mainly why he avoided it each time she brought it up.

\- _Persistent little gnat._

Who he missed, a lot.

Stefan stormed into the room in rapid vampire speed with panic written on his face.

"Are you okay boss?! What happened?" The henchman asked between breaths as he took in Klaus's exhausted and bloody appearance.

His light brown eyes met the wood covered in Klaus's blood, now more curious than ever.

"Caroline happened, per usual." Klaus simply replied, walking towards the counter to retrieve a drink.

Stefan eyed his boss's slow movements and slumped shoulders cautiously. In his decades of working for the vicious vampire he's never seen him so unease and conflicted. He noticed something missing from this odd equation, someone.

"She left." He concluded now facing the vampire who was already downing his second glass of bourbon.

A chilling laugh slipped through Klaus's lips.

"She certainly knows how to make an exit, I'll give her that." Klaus murmured pouring himself another. "You want one?" He offered.

Stefan narrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay boss?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" He wondered, as if he didn't just down four bourbons in two minutes.

Klaus slammed his glass onto the counter table, the pieces shattering to the ground before cutting his hand into ribbons.

He couldn't feel the pain, and had to debate whether that was a good or bad thing. He wanted to feel something, anything that had nothing to do with her.

She was consuming him even in her absence. He hates it, he hated her.

God, did he hate her.

"Why did she leave?" Stefan boldly asked.

Klaus sighed with a shrug. "Why does Caroline do half the things she does?" He turned to face the other man. "When things don't fit in the perfect image she formulates in that small head of hers, she runs."

Stefan impatiently waited for an elaboration.

"She asked me to turn her into a vampire, again." Klaus timidly said.

"And what did you say?" The henchman asked.

Klaus shrugged, that same unsettling feeling returned to the core of his belly. Thinking back to the confrontation that transpired just minutes ago.

"I told her no." He bluntly admitted.

Cloud of regret suddenly hovering over his head.

Stefan's gasp wasn't hard to miss, and not just because of enhanced vampire hearing.

"What?" Klaus lowly growled.

The other man opened and closed his mouth multiple times, like he didn't know what to say. He was at a loss.

Klaus could sense his judgment and silently prayed Stefan wouldn't say something he regrets and force Klaus to kill him.

Instead, Stefan simply shook his head walking over to the counter to grab himself a drink.

"What, Stefan?" Klaus repeated observing the liquor pouring into the glass.

After gulping down the drink, he turned to face his boss. "Why?"

Not the first thing Klaus was expecting him to ask.

He shrugged. "Simple. Caroline was always a means to an end, remember? A temporary fix. But now that monkey is off my back and I can move on."

"Bullshit."

Klaus was taken aback by the blunt tone and word, placing his glass down.

Approaching the other man cautiously, Klaus spoke. "What did you just say to me?"

\- _Gulp_.

Stefan suddenly feeling pale and clammy. He's never spoken to Klaus in a disrespectful manner, never questioned anything he's done in the decades he's worked for him. But this situation in particular was something he couldn't let go.

"I said bullshit". He repeated without hesitation and instantly found his back pressed hard against the wooden wall.

Klaus was like a gust of wind lunging out to the other side of the room with his hand around Stefan's throat.

Stefan grunted in pain, staring into the vicious gold terror of his boss' eyes. The eyes that he's witnessed stare into peoples souls before ripping them away without remorse.

He couldn't remember the last time he's been truly terrified of Klaus.

"I would tread very carefully with the next thing to come out your mouth." Klaus threatened, his grip tightening.

"Yo-you care about her. You care about Caroline, I know you do." Stefan tried in between short breaths.

Thankfully, as a vampire, air supply wasn't a priority.

"She-she may have started out as you-your little toy but-but we both know how far she's come with you. I see it, you've basically admitted to it. Wh-why would you let her just walk away?"

Klaus's eyes suddenly softened with a liquid sheen shimmering across. His hold slightly loosening as his body relaxed.

"I've never questioned you, boss and you've done some rather questionable things. I respect you and support your decisions but...I don't understand this one. I don't understand why you keep pushing this girl away, this girl who'd do _anything_ for you and accepts everything you throw at her. Why?" The henchman boldly asked.

Terror was hidden underneath his strong stature and words, Klaus actually found a liking to it.

If anything he annoyed that Stefan was reading him like an open book.

He hated that. Caroline always did that too.

Klaus heavily gulped, abruptly pulling his arm from against Stefan's throat.

The heavy panting from the light haired vampire went unbothered to the frustrated one pacing around the room.

He licked his dried lips. "The past couple of days were truly a wake up call. A realization." Facing towards the door. "I did things with her that...I've never experienced with anyone. Things I couldn't even fathom let alone entertain. And I've done a lot..." He breathlessly laughed. "But I've never been...just close, to anyone before. I killed everyone who tried, but I let her in. I let her see me, touch me, feel me, and it was the most terrifying experience in my entire life." His last word almost a whisper.

The confession kept spilling out his mouth. Each time he tried to stop himself more would follow.

Never, never has Klaus shown so much vulnerability in front of his employee but apart of him knew he was safe with Stefan.

Just as he was safe with Caroline.

He wiped a hand over his blushing face. "You're right. I do care about her." He turned to face the other man, hands deep in his front pockets leaning on the heels of his shoes.

"She knows I care about her there's not a doubt in her mind about that but, what she's asking of me goes beyond. You don't just throw around immortality like it's a bloody free t-shirt. It's a lifetime curse. You're lucky if you end up loving who you become but more than likely you'll build resentment and self loathing till you take mercy on yourself. Caroline has no idea what she wants."

Klaus remembers having those thoughts, once or twice during his first years as a vampire.

"She wants you." Stefan pressed.

"Caroline wants the idea of me." Klaus scoffed. "She has a misunderstanding of what a lifetime with me would be like."

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know boss. The way she cheers you on when you're ripping a guy's tongue out or makes out with you with victims' blood all over your mouth seems like she had a pretty good understanding to me." He presses his lips together to contain a laugh.

Klaus squinted. "Are you making fun of me, Stefan?"

The henchman laughed under his breath and shook his head. "I'm not boss, I swear. I just don't think you truly get how much Caroline loves you, the real you. She knows exactly who you are and always has and never questioned you. The girl might be a tad nuts but she's not stupid, and definitely knows what she wants."

\- _When did he become president of the Caroline Quinzel club?_

Stefan took a cautious step forward. "I've witnessed a lot between you two over the month. Caroline might not be my favorite person in the world and vice versa but one thing I never doubted was her loyalty to you."

Klaus squinted.

"Her being here has been, an adjustment. You've been different since she's been here, not good or bad just different." He shrugged. "She's never once tried changing you because she wants you the way you are just as you didn't change her, if anything she probably sees you as a blessing."

"Get to the point at any time." Klaus muttered.

Stefan grinned. "What you two have together is twisted and unconventional but, it works. You enjoy her company as she quickly became apart of a daily routine. Not not having her here already feels like something is missing."

Caroline's absence did feel like a missing piece of a complicated puzzle. Spending everyday with her for a month was taking its toll and he hated that Stefan of all people had to point it out.

"Why not just go out and find her? You know it won't take much for you to be back in her good graces, considering how many times you two fought."

The vampire shook his head. "No, this is different. She wants me to turn her, into a vampire."

The light haired man's eyes widened.

"That's her deal breaker. She practically gave me an ultimatum which resulted in her leaving and a bloody stick buried in my chest when I refused." He explained.

"And why did you refuse?" Stefan nonchalantly asked.

Klaus scoffed. "Please, an eternity?" He chuckled. "An eternity with me, an eternity together. Can you actually see that playing out? Sure maybe that's what she thinks she wants now, but what about five or 10 years from now huh? What if she realizes it's not the life she thought it'd be, or I'm not who she wants to be with for the rest of her life? She'd ruin her life and won't be able to reverse it and will just resent me for it."

He could feel his flesh heating up and humming.

The hidden emotions he felt towards the situation making its way to the surface.

"So you're scared that she'll leave, you?" Stefan suggested.

Klaus gulped, then shrugged. "Don't they all eventually?"

"Not this one, boss. Not this one." Stefan shook his head with a smile.

The corner of Klaus's lip twitched up.

Everyone left. Nobody cared.

"Deep down she thinks the worse of me. I don't blame her, given what I do and who I am..." He twirled the glass in his palm. "I'm not ashamed of it and won't apologize or change myself for anyone."

Stefan sighed. "Caroline has emotions, strong ones. She will get angry, hurt and lash out at you but she's human. It's normal and comes with the burden of forming relationships with people, doesn't mean you can't be with them."

Klaus glanced up.

"I know for a fact this girl is willing to fight for a future with you if she knew there was even a chance of one. I'll support anything you decide but, I feel you will always wonder 'what if' with her. Always is a long time for a vampire.." Stefan somberly concluded.

\- _Damnit._

At a young age Klaus learned how temporary people were in his life, which was why he never cared to get attached. Caroline was the first person in over a century.

He thought it was a trick, her loyalty and care was a sick mental game played by Mikael or his other demons to fuck him up more than he already was...

But then he'd turn his head on the pillow, and see her angelic face and body sleeping beside him and knew she was real.

She wanted him, all of him. He knew that the moment he killed someone in front of her the first time and she barely flinched. Caroline sees his flaws, she knows more about him than any living person and didn't run.

Could he spend an eternity with someone else? Could he actually feel for her what she feels for him?

\- _No...impossible..._

He would never believe he was capable of loving someone and still not sure about the vampire topic but, it didn't mean they couldn't work it out if they really wanted to.

Would it hurt to give it a chance? How much longer was he willing to stop himself from having any form of happiness.

Klaus audibly gulped. "I need to find her." He muttered.

A huge grin spread across Stefan's face as he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"She left everything. Her phone, everything..." Klaus sighed. "There's only so many places she'd know to go so we'll start there and work our way around. Call all your sources at Siren, Vixon, everywhere until we get answers. Do you understand?" He commanded as he walked quickly towards the back door to the garage of cars.

The henchman nodded in the affirmative with a shy smile walking after Klaus.

"Oh, and Stefan," He turned back a round briefly. "if you ever question or raise your voice towards me again, I will pull your ribs out through your arse." Klaus sweetly threatened with a smirk before walking out to the garage.

Stefan genuinely grinned shaking his head. "You got it, boss."

* * *

 **Worth it-ish?**

 **So now you kinda see where Klaus is coming from, and though he's still conflicted about turning her he realizes he still wants to be with her and not think about the 'what ifs?' And how about Stefan suddenly being Team Caroline? hmm**

 **There are only a couple of chapters left of this story (bittersweet) and I have a goal of finishing this story by November because its long overdue and...I really wanna focus on writing my first original story! I'm really excited about that working process so that is the goal. With that said, I'm now debating if I should still continue writing klaroline, or if you guys want me to continue...**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	20. Why Doesn't He Love Me?

**Hello, I'm back! Only a few chapters to go till we finally reach the end of this crazy journey with these crazy criminals.**

 **Just wanna say thank you for all the loyal readers who have stuck with this story especially with my late updates lately, you guys are amazing and I couldn't ask for better readers/supporters. Also, I'm glad a lot of you have been supportive with me possibly continuing writing Klaroline in the future and with my first original story. You guys are awesome as usual!**

 **Happy reading (:**

* * *

"Why doesn't he love me?" Caroline mumbled, staring down at the bottom of her second glass of scotch.

Her hand tangled in her blonde locks and elbow leaning on the wooden bar top.

She was a complete wreck after leaving Klaus's without anything but a coat on her back.

Her phone and other belongings abandoned in his living room area as she raced out in a hurry. Not knowing where she was going, or care, as long as it was far away from him.

Caroline never thought a time would come where she wouldn't want to be around Klaus, he was her everything until he wasn't...

The fragile heart she offered him shattered in a million pieces on his floor. Each of his hurtful words a stab to the chest with no way of stopping the wounds.

Klaus cared about Caroline, that was obvious at his point and she never doubted it. But he didn't care enough to turn her, not enough to want a future with her or even consider the possibility; not when it mattered most.

He saw her as someone to sleep with and a sidekick. Caroline hated herself for allowing him to have that kind of control over her, to still have it even when he wasn't present. Looking back at their moments together, Caroline noticed how terribly he treated her. Whether it be verbal or physical harm, she endured it as she reciprocated the same actions towards him and then fuck all night until they were back to phase one.

He was unhealthy, she and they were as well. He could've been locked away in Arkham still and not her problem anymore. Caroline ignored everyone's warnings, precautions and advice because she believed he was worth it, they were a good thing and good for each other.

The hardest pill Caroline had to swallow was finally opening her eyes to the reality that Klaus Mikaelson was the worse thing to ever happen to her.

But...she still loved him...

"I don't know what you want me to tell you cupcake..." Katherine sighed as she poured the crying blonde another scotch.

Vixens was the most convenient spot to go to after she fled, mainly because Caroline needed a friend. She was sure Katherine would be more than delighted about the break up with Klaus.

"But...what did I do wrong?"

"Caroline-"

But I'm so easy to love." The blonde said. "I'm loyal, smart, pretty, witty, I give him the best sex either of us have ever had-"

"Jesus Christ'..." Katherine begged in disgust.

"He trusted me with things he's never shared with anyone. We had a connection that was unique to us both and was great. And yet, that still isn't enough. Why am I not enough for him? I try so hard to be the perfect partner and it doesn't even phase him. Why am I this ideal girlfriend who'd do anything and all for her man, and he couldn't care less?" She wondered gulping down her drink.

"Okay that's your last one..." Katherine muttered, taking the glasses away from the saddened blonde fidgeting with her fingers.

The alcohol rushing through Caroline's body making her hotter and more frustrated.

"But I just don't get it, how he can act one way with me then contradict himself later!" She slammed her fist onto the bar, stunning some customers and the brunette bartender. "As if I'm not worthy of vampirism, as if I'm not worthy of him!"

Her sudden anger fueled realization that Caroline has been in denial of since she and Klaus first met.

"I'm not the problem, he is!" Caroline three her hands in the air. "All this time I kept blaming myself but maybe it's been him all along. Maybe Klaus is this terrible and manipulative monster that everyone says he is and I was just...just stupid for not realizing it sooner."

Katherine crossed her arms and stared at her friend curiously.

"Maybe I don't know Klaus Mikaelson like I thought I did, like I wanted to believe I did..." Caroline mumbles under her breath biting her nails. "I thought I was-"

"Changing him." Katherine interrupted.

Caroline nodded, biting her bottom lip to suppress the quiver. "I was stupid, I know. You don't have to tell me..."

The brunette heavily sighed. "I wasn't going to say that, even if I am thinking it." She teased.

Katherine walked around the bar, taking a seat on the stool next to her heartbroken friend.

As badly as Katherine wanted to rub it in with an exciting 'I told you so', she knew that wouldn't be the friend thing to do nor what Caroline needed to hear right now.

Signing, she placed her hand over Caroline's shaking one.

"If there's anything you need to learn about men is that there is no changing them." She began. "Never go into a relationship with the goal of changing a man because I promise you, it'll just end with you getting hurt. There's no changing someone like Klaus Mikaelson, you gotta be pretty damn special for that to happen."

"Wow, thanks Kat..." Caroline rolled her eyes, completely offended.

The brunette chuckled. "You know I didn't mean that, and I don't doubt that what you and Klaus had was something he's never experienced; special even. I might not have supported him being with you but he's never kept someone around as long as you."

"Yeah well it was special for me too. I've never had a relationship like that before, and I really did love him...wow, I'm already talking about our relationship in the past tense." A hysterical laugh fell from Caroline's lips with a sob and she cried into Katherine's embrace.

She wanted to hate Klaus, god she wanted to hate him with everything she had. To take back the month in a half she spent being with a man who would always give her the shirt end of the stick and didn't care about her enough. And yet, Caroline couldn't fathom not loving him.

They were broken up, out of each other's lives for good and will never see each other again...

Caroline wanted to vomit.

"You might be an extremely complicated and crazy little basketcase at times but, you have so much to offer in a relationship and as a person." Katherine claimed, pulling away. "You're smart, extremely loyal and not to mention smokin hot."

The blonde laughed while sniffling.

Katherine wiped the wetness under her friend's blue eyes with her finger. "Too many great qualities and tears to waste over an asshole who doesn't deserve them. And there are so many better guys in here and in the world who would jump at the opportunity to treat you like a queen, Klaus Mikaelson isn't the only man in the world."

\- _He's the only man in my world._

Caroline thought as Katherine continued.

"I get heartbreaks are a bitch, but we've all experienced them and we're all stronger from it. You will overcome it too. If Klaus doesn't see you as worthy enough to spend an eternity together then his loss." She grinned. "Besides, you're single now and can do what and whoever you want without master Mikaelson keeping you on a short leash."

Caroline's first instinct was to defend Klaus but she fought away the urge.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I haven't even been out of, whatever me and Klaus were, for a day and you're already teasing me off to the first buyer."

Katherine laughed. "Cupcake, I just want you to know it's okay to move on and be in a happy healthy relationship, with a human." They both chuckled." With soemone who isn't complicated and makes life so hard. Relationships are hard, but they're never suppose to be to the point where he constantly makes you feel like this. You deserve to be happy, I promise."

\- _What if I don't want to move on?_

Caroline gulped, suddenly feeling unease with everything Katherine was saying.

Flashing a fake smile, Caroline slowly stood up from her seat. "Maybe you're right, I guess..."

"Where are you going?" The bartender asked.

"Just the bathroom..." Caroline sniffled.

"Wait."

Katherine stopped her before she got too far, pulling a tube of red lipstick out her bra.

"Clean your face, put this on, drink as much as you want at the bar and dance with as many men, or women, you can find." She grinned.

Both women smiled at deja vu encounter from when they first met and Katherine talked Caroline off of yet another Klaus ledge.

Her first Klaus hurdle to be exact, that ended with their first time together spent in the back of this exact club.

One of the best nights of Caroline's life.

So many good memories that just reminded Caroline of what use to be. How was she supposed to forget it all happened?

"Be happy, please." Katherine softly begged

She thanked her and hurried off in a flash not being able to reach the sink fast enough.

Busting through the door, Caroline raced to the sink, splashing water over her face repeatedly. She desperately needed to center her thoughts around everything that'd transpired today.

Of course she wasn't ready to move from Klaus, they just had their first huge fight and 'broke up' barely an hour ago. Yes she was behind pissed with him and didn't want to see him right now but, she'd be lying saying she didn't still love him. That he wasn't still the center of her world and soulmate.

She couldn't tell Katherine how a small part of her still had hope for Klaus.

Kat was too excited for Caroline to move on, waiting even. She was trying to be a good friend with her advice, great intentions but not realizing how much it was hurting her newly broken hearted friend. She knew she meant well, and was right even but she couldn't drop her feelings cold turkey.

Caroline didn't know what to do, what to choose. Closure, yeah, closure with Klaus to completely close that chapter in her life would be a great start though she was sure he was as reluctant to see her as she was to see him. But she knew it's what she needed in order to start her moving on process.

She looked up at her wet reflection in the mirror. Water droplets glistening on her ivory face, highlighting her blue eyes and red lips as they fell down the drain.

"Get it together you coward." Caroline muttered to herself. "You don't love him." Her throat swelling up from saying the biggest lie.

Caroline deeply sighed before grabbing a towel to wipe the water from her face.

How do you convince yourself to get over someone you considered a soulmate?

But maybe Klaus really wasn't the one. Since day one he's treated her like crap or manipulated her into doing whatever he wanted. Then there were moments like the past few days where he was honest and sweet towards her.

There was no faking those moments but that's all they were, moments. Occasional great times that didn't outweigh the bad ones. Caroline needed to believe that and forget about him if she wanted any hope of moving on.

After quickly applying the red lipstick to her quivering chapped lips, the blonde took a final breath before heading towards the door.

She was immediately stopped in her tracks, growling when she looked up at who she bumped into.

"Great, just what my day needed." Caroline sarcastically muttered.

"You don't look too happy to see me, love." Mikael smirked.

That damn pet name.

"Just thought I'd stop by for a local drink and this was the first open bar I came across. I promise I had no clue you were here." He declared with fake innocence.

Caroline scoffed.

"Sure, that explains you waiting outside the women's bathroom. As if you weren't already a creep."

Mikael laughed. "I always did love that sharp tongue of yours."

She sighed. "What the hell do you want Mikael? I'm really not in the mood."

This was literally the last thing she needed.

He shrugged. "I'm surprised to see you're not with Niklaus. Aren't you like a, pet of his?" The older vampire smirked.

Damnit.

"He's busy." She lied, clearing her throat.

Telling Mikael about her and Klaus breaking up would be stupid and make her more vulnerable than she already was.

Mikael squinted. "Hmm, as always. I couldn't help but overhear you're little pep talk to yourself just now. I presumed it was about the man who shall not be spoken..."

She gulped.

Fuck.

Mikael step towards her. "Your eyes..." He said softly examining her flushed face and red eyes, obvious indicators she had been crying earlier. "Are you alright?"

"Don't act like you care."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat when the back of his cold hand caressed her white cheek.

His fingers brushed her cheekbone. "More tears wasted on that damaged excuse for a man. You're much too pretty to cry."

She quickly slapped his hand away. "He wasn't always, you did this to him."

He tilted his head curiously.

"I know who and what you are. I know you're a vampire, just like Klaus, and you're his asshole of a father. I know what you did to him." Caroline informed with a stern tone.

Mikael shook his head. "He told you..."

"He's told me a lot in the past couple of days. The scars, Henrik, you killing your own family just to get back at him..." She crossed her arms over her chest.

The vampire's lips slightly switched up at the last part.

"He told you all of that, huh. He trusts you." Mikael concluded, not bothering to deny anything.

Caroline scoffed. "With no thanks to you. I told him about your plan as well, I told him everything. And how stupid were you to believe I would ever betray Klaus for you."

"Right, because Klaus is someone worth being loyal for. Every time I see you, you seem to be some kind of distress over him."

She hated that she couldn't refute.

Mikael shrugged. "So, now what? You know who I am. Kinda takes the fun out of the whole game but Niklaus has always been one for the dramatics.

"Everything is a game to you, isn't it?"

"Oh, sweet Caroline you don't even know the half of it." He laughed. "Me and Niklaus have been playing this game for over a century. I try to kill him and vice versa but I'll give him that, he's been one hard egg to crack. Until now..."

The blonde stared at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"See," He stepped toward her again "that boy has never cared about anyone besides our family, but then he didn't even have them and was deemed untouchable. The big bad wolf. For over a century he didn't have a Caroline Quinzel in his life. I never had anything to hold over him, anything to break him or take away to make it more fun than simply killing him."

Mikael paced around.

"I wanted to avoid the cliche of using you to get to him which was my first bet but, classics are classics for a reason. When I realized Niklaus's affections towards you were genuine, I knew there was no mistake. I knew it'd come in handy. And nothing is more satisfying than watching my dear son lose everything, all over again."

Caroline's stomach tied into a knot and dropped.

Her eyes quickly scanned for the nearest exit, and the moment she prepared to scream for Katherine she found her face meeting an open hand.

Everything quickly became dark.

* * *

 **OOF! Mikael is such a pain in the ass to everyone, especially for Caroline and Klaus.**

 **Things are getting real as they reach the end. Mikael has Caroline, Klaus is on his way to find Caroline. Will he find her in time? How will he react when he finds out what happened to her, and it might be too late?**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	21. More Than You Know

It was cold, freezing.

Goosebumps raced up Caroline's arms, waking her from a brief but deep involuntary slumber.

Eyes fluttered.

Through the blur her eyes wandered, not recognizing anything wondering how she ended up...wherever she was.

\- _What the..._

\- _This isn't a hangover right? No, no of course it's not you loon! You barely drank anything._

Scolding herself to try making sense of it all.

Her eyes slowly opened as she came to, with no idea where she was or how she got here. The last thing Caroline remembered was crying at Vixons and before she knew it, she woke up here.

She groaned in pain as she lifted her head, her entire body hurt like she was just hit by a bus. Bringing her hand up to the side of her head, she instantly felt the warm liquid.

No, no, no.

Caroline shakily brought her hand down from the wound and even with her vision impaired there was no mistaking the red on her hand.

Blood. Her blood.

Her hands were shaking. Surprisingly, Caroline didn't freak out or scream her priority was getting out as soon as possible. She sat up, now realizing she was on the ground when her hands met the cold metal of a cage. Her eyes looked down and she realized she was indeed inside of a cage.

She kept looking around and noticed she was also inside of a warehouse. There were no opened windows or visible doors.

There were wires connected to the metal bars leading to a generator plugged into a wall.

Now she was slowly freaking out.

\- _Where the fuck am I?_

Racing to her feet, Caroline hit the bars of the cage aggressively.

"Hello!" She yelled, kicking the cage bars like a mad woman.

"Hello!" Caroline yelled again. "Is anyone down here?!" Her breathing sped up as she began to panic. Palms sweating as she gripped on the bars for dear life knowing her screams were going unnoticed.

She paused when she reached into her jacket pocket to seek out her phone that was usually located there. Her first instinct was to call Klaus, as usual. The last thing Caroline needed right now was a reminder that they were on bad terms and no longer together, the only benefit from her little nap was not thinking about their situation.

"Damn you Mikaelson." She muttered licking her dry lips.

No Klaus, no help. Great.

With all her might she slammed her hands against the bars, trying to make as much noise as possible to try to get anyone's attention. She screamed and yelled, kicked her feet...nothing.

"You really are a feisty, aren't you?" A manly voice hissed from the shadows.

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows at first, widening her eyes when the man appeared before her.

The lump in her throat felt impossible to swallow.

Mikael emerged from the dark, his hands folded behind his back with a smug grin proudly lifted on his face.

"Such a fighter. It's rather admirable, actually." He praised approaching the cage.

"Mikael? What happened? What is this?" Caroline asked, seeing her cold breath jump off the metal.

"A nice little place you can call home for awhile." He mocked with a devilish smirk.

"Why am I here?"

Mikael smiled wickedly. "He adores you, my son. My arrogant waste of a son." He paced back and forth. "He did so well closing his heart to any and everything, even rendered me impressed for a moment but I knew it wouldn't last. It never does. Vampires still have a sense of humanity whether we want to admit it or not."

"Very hard for me to believe vampires have humanity when you're one of them." Caroline spat.

"As if Niklaus is any more humane. But he does have more than me, he's always been weaker than your average vampire. He still has a heart, whether he wants to own up to it or not." Mikael said.

Caroline's eyes briefly welled up but she blinked the water from her eyes.

"Look, me and Klaus broke up and I want nothing to do with him and vice versa so hurting me to spite him will be for nothing." She sternly informed.

He raised his eyebrows curiously, as if he was genuinely surprised by this news.

"I'd say sorry to hear that but lying isn't my favorite hobby. Doesn't change what I already know."

"I promise you, this won't work. Klaus feels nothing for me and never did. I'm fine with that. If you let me go, I'll finally leave Gotham for good without stopping and pretend this never happened. Whadda say, huh?" She innocently smiled but secretly hurting inside.

Squinting his eyes facing her again, Mikael walked towards the cage till he was directly in front of her face

The only thing separating them was the thick glass.

Mikael eyes her up and down carefully. "That must've been so hard for you to accept."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as Mikael continued.

"Anyone could see how much you loved him, you're still in love with him."

She gulped.

"He was your entire world, love of your life. You sacrificed everything you ever worked for to start this new life with him only for him to throw it all away. The devastation you must've felt when the person who was literally everything to you breaks your heart. There's anger, bitterness and sadness, but surely no love is lost."

Fuck.

"With that said, anyone would be a complete fool to believe you are no longer devoted to him and he wouldn't destroy this entire city just to find you. And if I were to let you go he wouldn't be the first person you run off to." Mikael accurately concluded.

Gulp.

Well, you can never call him slow.

He chuckled at her face of realization. "Never try playing me for a fool, Caroline. You'll only end up playing yourself."

\- _Well, that didn't work._

It was annoying how well he could read anyone, similarly to Klaus.

Caroline slammed her hands against the bars in a frustrated panic, the vibrations ringing in her ear. "Ugh let me out you fucking asshole!"

He simply smirked stepping away from the cage and walking towards the generator.

"What do you want from me! Klaus doesn't care about me, he doesn't care what happens to me." She pleaded.

Mikael shrugged. "Well, I guess we'll find out won't we?"

He said before switching on the generator. The wires still connected to Caroline's skin as her whole body jumped back from the shocks.

The sound proof warehouse filled with her hysterical screams as the electric bolts rushed her like lightening. She felt like her veins were splitting in half and popping off one by one. Now with her back on the ground, her body straightened and stilled.

Pupils dilated.

One shock after another Caroline felt herself burning out. Her hairs stood straight up from the electricity and her brain was frying.

It was excruciating.

Caroline felt paralyzed but felt each bolt at the same time. She was completely defenseless. The 3 minutes those bolts stabbed through her body felt like 3 hours, and it only intensified by the minute.

Mikael stood calmly, watching her suffer with nothing but amusement on his face.

* * *

Klaus sat in the backseat of his black truck, biting the pad of his blood covered thumb as he glanced out the window.

New York lovers basking in the cold by basking in the heat of each other.

Made him nauseous as a blonde figure flashed through his mind.

Klaus had been searching wildly for Caroline all day, flipping Gotham city upside down to find the fragile human.

He and Stefan checked everywhere that Klaus has taken her, threatened and killed everyone who wouldn't give him the answers he wanted.

\- _This is mad. She is making you mad._

Never has he been so feverish and worried about someone else's whereabouts before, he never had a reason to be.

Why did he care so much? The stupid girl stabbed him for Christ sake just because he wouldn't give her the answer he wanted. She's obviously over dramatic. Well, says the guy who just pulled out a bodyguard at Tiffany's eyeballs simply for saying 'I haven't seen Miss Quinzel today, sir.'

Maybe they were both a little insane, but that's what made it so much fun. And after admitting to his fears about her, his courage was slipping by the second. He's not sure how he wants her in his life he just knows he wants her and wants to figure it out with together.

Klaus sat there with crossed legs, remembering their last conversation.

Remembering how she looked at him, so much distress and hurt hidden behind her angry words. She just sprang the 'future' talk onto him and expected him to go along with it without thinking it through first. Maybe his words were harsh and hurtful, but Caroline Forbes his hand. She reminded him of everyone who's ever looked at him as nothing but the bad guy. He showed her the man she accused him of being.

So why did he still care?

Stefan pulled into the parking lot of Vixens. Not only was Klaus in desperate need of a drink but this was also his. Vixens and Sirens were both of Katherine's businesses and he knew the two had gotten closer over the past month.

Much to his previous dismay, he was now grateful for their friendship.

If she wasn't here, then Klaus would have to assume the worse happened.

"Boss."

So caught up in his own thoughts Klaus didn't even realize the car stopped and Stefan was already outside holding the door open for him.

"We're going to find her boss." Stefan promised when Klaus hopped out the car.

He stared at the henchman hopelessly and without a word.

They walked through the back entrance, Klaus wasn't in the mood to push through a crowd of drunken people tonight.

He couldn't believe how distracted his mind was, that Caroline was the reason for it. All Klaus cared about right now was finding her and was slowly losing hope that he would. This wasn't normal for him, and it was starting to take its tole.

Stefan signaled to the bartender to grab them two glasses of scotch. The henchman watched as his boss sat at the bar stool, fidgeting with his fingers. All the decades working with him he's never seen him like this.

Heartache.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." Katherine muttered walking towards the two men. "What did I possibly do to deserve your presence, at yet another one of my businesses?"

"Not today Katherine." Stefan said.

"Is he your mouthpiece now?" She smirked at Klaus.

Klaus stared up at her with daggers.

"You might want to take his warning, love." He mumbled accepting the two glasses.

The brunette scoffed. "Right. You don't scare me Klaus, never have, and neither does your little pet."

He laughed under his breath.

No one liked Stefan.

"But shockingly enough, I'm glad you showed up." She sighed.

Klaus was intrigued. "Surprising indeed."

"Calm down lover boy, I was going to ask you if you've seen Caroline?"

That name alone quickly got his attention.

His face hardened and he sat up straight.

"Caroline?"

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah you know, crazed little blonde who for some reason is head over heels for you even though you've continuously broken her heart. Ringing any bells?" She raised her shoulders.

He rolled his eyes. "Caroline was here? You saw her?!"

"I thought she excused all the helpful advice I gave her and caved in by going back to you."

"Where is she?!" Klaus impatiently asked.

His first lead of the day, of course it had to be from Katherine.

She scoffed. "Why does it matter? It's not like you actually care about her like you kept telling her you do. Just more lies from the infamous Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus vamp sped over the bar, making Katherine gasp as they were now chest to chest. His eyes boring into her brown ones, pupils dilating.

"Tell me where she is." Klaus commanded.

"Nice try, you can't compel me. I'm on vervain." She grinned.

\- _Damn her._

Klaus growled, slightly pulling back.

Katherine pulled out of his grip. "Mad your mind games don't work on me, you can't play me like you play Caroline?"

"Watch it-"

"Why do you keep playing games with her heart? She came in here devastated, crying her eyes out over you and barely holding it together."

Klaus felt...empathy, worry? Maybe even regret.

Knowing that Caroline was an emotional mess because of what he said to her, the way he treated her. Caroline's always been the dramatic one of the two and it never affected him before, he never cared. Admitting his feelings for her made it all too real and now he felt _everything_.

"Damn you Quinzel." He muttered under his breath.

Now he was helplessly looking for her to correct his wrongs but her support system forbade it.

"You two are wrong for each other. You are toxic for her, constantly fucking with her head and she doesn't need to be damaged any more."

\- _Bullshit._

They carved open a body together then had a candle lit dinner outside where the body burned to a crisp.

Two people have never been more right for each other.

What he and Caroline had might've been unconventional and obscured to everyone else but no one else mattered. It wasn't anyone else's to speculate, as long as they understood each other. That's what people weren't understanding.

In a blink of an eye, Klaus had his hand around Katherine's neck pushing her against the wooden bar.

The entire room went quiet as they watched in awe, of course no one brave enough to speak against him.

"I've been rather cordial with you over the years, Katerina despite your disrespect but now you are just pissing me off." Klaus growled.

Her eyes widened when his turned the signature golden brown and fangs falling down.

Katherine was gasping for air holding onto and pushing his wrist down.

"I don't- don't kno- know where she is." She gasped, blue in the face.

"You just said she was here!" Klaus slammed his hand down, breaking the wood in its wake and tightening his grip on her throat with the other.

Katherine coughed nodding. "She was...she was. She was here..." gasp. "We were talking but...I-I don't know where she went."

His grip slowly loosened before he let go of her entirely.

"Explain." He demanded.

The brunette woman clinged onto to as much oxygen as she could when Klaus practically threw her neck out when he let go. She clutched onto the bar with her manicured nails as she coughed profusely, glaring at the other bar goers watching the whole scene occur.

Her and Klaus's eyes met angrily.

Oh, if looks could kill they'd both be dead.

Katherine finally spoke, rubbing her bruised neck. "First of all, you ever put your hands on me again I'll kill you."

He laughed.

"Second, after I talked her off yet another Klaus Mikaelson ledge, she went to the bathroom to clean her face. I haven't seen her since, I thought she would've ran back to you."

"And why would she do that?"

She scoffed. "Because as much as I tried encouraging her to move on and realize she deserves better, she's still terribly in love with you."

Klaus's jaw and heart clenched at that four lettered word.

"Disappointed your plan didn't work?"

She laughed. "I had no chance, never did. No way would she choose me over you. I'm not stupid."

A small grin twitched the corner of his lips.

She sighed running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't understand it. Maybe I'm not suppose to." The curly haired brunette shrugged. "But Caroline is my friend, I want the best for her so sorry if I don't think a guy who manipulates her is what's best. The best thing you could do for Caroline is let her go, let her move on."

His gaze lowered. "Your approval isn't needed and despite your beliefs...I do care about her..."

Stefan and Katherine's brows simultaneously shot up. Klaus publicly admitting his feelings for Caroline...in front of an entire bar?

You had to be there to believe it.

"More than you know." He continued with a gulp. "Why do you think I've been tearing apart this entire bloody city? It's not for my own enjoyment I assure you."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. A smidge of consideration crossed her mind seeing the hint of a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Listen, you can hate me all you want but I know you're just as worried about her whereabouts as I am. She is the only thing we have in common."

He had a point, and his admission made her feel like he was at least somewhat sincere about Caroline.

She sighed. "You're right. I am worried but, like I told you I have no idea where she is and she doesn't exactly have a phone on her."

"I have a pretty good idea where she could be..."

Everyone looked towards the front of the bar for the soft voice in the distance.

Klaus's expression relaxed when he saw the woman approaching him. Her brunette waves swung over one shoulder, hands buried in her coat pockets confidently walking by the onlookers.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. They exchanged wicked smiles when she was now standing a decent distance away from him.

"Long time no see, detective." Klaus addressed with a sacrifice smile. "Wouldn't have taken you for this kind of scene."

"Don't." She our her hand up. "I'm not doing this because I hate you any less or don't believe you deserve to be locked away in prison-"

"Yeah, yeah we can discuss our long history of hatred another time." Klaus brushed off. "You know where Caroline is."

"I'm telling you because I messed up."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Detective Gordon admitting her wrongs? This is a call for a celebration."

Elena rolled her eyes. "I messed up, okay? Yes I am admitting to it because I've been making myself sick thinking about it. I'm the one who brought Mikael back here to Gotham. I-"

"Mikael?" Klaus cut her off.

She pressed her lips together leaning against the bar. "Me and him were talking the other day, about you, and long story short Caroline was brought into discussion."

Klaus's face hardened. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the back room, Stefan and Katherine following after.

Elena pulled out of his grip when they were in the red room in the back of the bar, staring up at the three individuals.

"Talk." Klaus demanded stepping closer to her.

She gulped. "Mikael mentioned how he wants you to die with no one by your side. He realized early on how you felt about Caroline, and everyone knows how she feels about you. In his eyes Caroline was the only thing you had going for you, she was your weakness."

Klaus swallowed audibly. "He's going to kill her, isn't he?"

It wasn't a conclusion Klaus wanted to be right about.

"Yes." Elena quickly answered.

He pressed his lips together and bit down on his bottom lip so hard he drew blood.

But no, he just had to allow her to come back to Gotham with him that night, let her stick around and slowly develop feelings that were never suppose to be there.

This was why he didn't let people get close to him, this was why he shut everyone out.

Why, why did he make her the exception!

Stefan and Katherine stood next to each other in silence, not sure what to say as they both processed the news.

"So he stalks her, kidnaps her and will kill her just because of _him_?" Katherine pointed at a distraught Klaus. "Can you be anymore sick?"

Klaus leaned back against a wall with his hands on the back of his head, taking a deep breath. Refusing to let a single tear drop.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Klaus wondered.

"Because I never intended on anything happening to Caroline. Mikael went completely rogue on this, I don't want her dead. That was never what I wanted." She explained.

Klaus swallowed.

"Where are they, detective?" He softly asked.

"On one condition." Elena challenged.

Klaus stepped away from the wall aggressively. "This isn't a negotiation."

"Do you want to know where she is or not?" She pressed.

Klaus laughed. "A girl's life is on the line and you're too busy getting your petty revenge on me. You sure you're the good guy in this scenario?"

"Your capture is all I care about, Klaus. Locking you away forever and throwing away the key. Where you can't cause any more harm to this city than you already have. Caroline was never my target, even when I found out who she was to you, she was never meant to get hurt. Mikael went completely rogue on this one."

He sighed. "Not saying I will comply but if I did, what would be your terms?"

"When we find Caroline and return her back in one piece, you turn yourself into prison." Elena bargained.

Klaus chuckled. "I've turned myself in out of boredom plenty of times, love. You'll have to do better than that."

"This will be different, because this time I will do everything in my power to make sure you never see the outside world again." She claimed bravely stepping towards him. "And I'm not talking about Arkham. Gotham will literally be a thing of your past, including everything and everyone in it."

Including Caroline.

He grinned but heart slowly sank. The detective's boldness always intrigued him.

"You're making this deal as if you already know my answer." Klaus smirked.

"I do." She quickly responded.

Klaus taken aback by her response and hating more that more people were realizing he had a heart underneath his shell.

He hated it and he hated Caroline for bringing this side of him to the light.

"So, do we have a deal?" Elena crossed her arms.

Stefan and Katherine looked over at Klaus rest in his contemplation.

A part of him wanted to ring her neck for trying to negotiate with him while Caroline's life was in the hands of Mikael. This would be the most selfless act he could ever do, but Klaus wasn't a selfless man.

Of course he cared about Caroline, he's owned up to it at this point but this would determine much more than simply caring for someone else.

His freedom in exchange for Caroline's...a decision he never thought he would have to make.

* * *

Half an hour flew by as she endured the immense torture of electricity bolts driving through her system consecutively. Never has she experienced pain like that before, never did she think she ever would. Caroline had been lying there weak and bruised.

The main thing on Caroline's mind was wondering how the fuck she was still alive.

She sat up wiping the drool spilling out her mouth. The pushing in her head never subsided and only felt it was getting worse.

Mikael was just standing leaning against the cage observing her every move.

\- _Creep._

The blonde groaned, rolling on the ground bored and cold and staring up the sadistic man.

"Take a picture...it'll last longer." She softly sassed.

For some reason, Mikael found that amusing.

Mikaelson men are apparently all asses.

"You're hanging in there longer than I expected. Only passed out a few times."

"Yay me?" She sarcastically cheered.

Mikael smirked. "Usually people start hallucinating by now, or simply die. You have a lot of fight in you, I see that."

Caroline just rolled her eyes an coughing profusely.

He sighed crossing his arms. "I think you are such a bright girl, Caroline." Mikael began. "When I looked up your file I was very impressed. So intelligent with an immense amount of potential. The only person I've never known to start her own therapy practice at 24."

Caroline furrowed her brows. Why was he complimenting her?

"You are brilliant, were strong minded. I'm no saint but in this gloomy world, you seemed to be that shed of hope to make a difference." He said pacing.

"Is this part of he torture, you trying to flatter me?" She coughed.

His expression straightened. "No. I'm trying to make you understand your faults and my reasonings."

"Are you trying to convince me I made a mistake? Just sayin, you're getting nowhere with that bud."

"You had a future, a promising one till you allowed Niklaus into your bed, your life and that's when matters went to the worse for you am I right?"

Caroline didn't answer.

"Surely by now love, you don't need me to tell you that that boy destroys everything he touches. He destroyed you."

"Klaus didn't destroy me, and when did you care about my well being?" She laughed crawling over to the set of metal bars.

He shrugged, pacing around. "Maybe I'm just intrigued."

"Now you sound like Klaus. Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree does it, pops?" Caroline said raising one eyebrow.

Mikael grinned. "You do intrigue me, Caroline because I'll never be able to comprehend anyone giving their life for Niklaus. I don't give a damn about you. The loyalty you have for him confuses me. My son is definition of damaged, and toxic. Just a bad apple since the day he was born. Tore apart my family...I mean, look at what he did to you."

\- _Yeah, 'cause you made him that way!_

"You can't choose who you love. People should stop romanticizing that phrase it just gives justification for choosing the wrong people, or sleep with the wrong people in your case." He joked.

Caroline scoffed. "Wow, you're really trying to justify this aren't you? First of all, I know that you probably haven't gotten any since like the stone ages but don't take that out on me. Second of all I sleep where I want, when I want and with _who_ I want."

He laughed. "There's that sharp tongue again."

Tilting his head staring down at her almost regrettably.

It was irritating how everyone saw her as Klaus's victim instead of a young woman helplessly in love. Why was it so hard for people to accept she loves this man?

\- _Correction, 'loved' not 'love'...right?_

She was sick of justifying her feelings or relationship with Klaus and they weren't even together anymore. First Katherine, now Mikael, who's the last person who deserved anything from her.

"Believe it or not, this hurts me more than it hurts you." Mikael claimed.

"I think the girl who was just shocked with thousands of electric bolts for an hour would say otherwise." She spat.

He was now standing directly in front of the door.

"You sure have a lot to say coming from the one on the receiving end of this." Pointing around the room.

"Are you going to come in here and tell me that?" She challenged. "I bet you've never been analyzed before, by a professional."

"Can't say I have." He answered.

"I'll do it, for free! C'mon I'm bored. I'm bored, play with me." She pouted.

They stared each other down as Mikael contemplated his options.

Caroline needed an escape route out of here and just like Klaus, she knew Mikael would never turn down a challenge. Hopefully he wouldn't catch onto her game so quickly until she was at least outside of the gate and he was in. First, he needed to agree.

Taking the bait, Mikael jangled the keys and swiftly unlocked the door.

Both never taking their wyes off each other. Those intimidating blue grey eyes stared into Caroline's soul like the devil himself.

She gulped when he was finally inside the cage with her with his hands in his pockets. Very much aware Mikael could break her body in half if he wanted to, but Caroline had to be brave right now.

She stood up as straight as she could with wobbly legs.

"Well?" He put his hands out.

Caroline briefly grinned sitting up more on the floor.

"You want my formal analysis on you Mikael, doctor to parent of patient?" Caroline asked with an arched brow.

Mikael smirked. "Humor me."

She smirked back. "Okay...you're a strong man, physically. But overall you're weak."

His face hardened.

"You're weak because you're the type of man who gets off to hurting people you see as inferior so you can feel stronger about yourself to make up for how your father treated you?"

His eye briefly twitched but she caught onto it.

Caroline wasn't sure where this range of confidence or sass was coming from after the pain she had just experienced, but she decided to roll with it.

It needed to be said.

He was surprised by the abrupt laughter coming from the girl on the ground.

She sounded crazed and sinister, every chuckle sending a chill up Mikael's spine.

Caroline caught her breath, wiping the faint tear in the corner of her eye. "It always comes down to the daddy issues with you Mikaelson men, doesn't it? Your father took pleasure in abusing you when you were a kid, probably called you 'weak and a 'mistake' until the day he died. And you were determined to never be seen as weak again, so of course you couldn't have weak children either. So you took pleasure in physically and mentally abusing one of your own sons for majority of his human life, you're taking pleasure in hurting me."

"Hurting you was never my initial plan." Mikael claimed.

She rolled her weak eyes turning her head to the side. "And what about Klaus? Why did you make it your life mission to be the creator of his demise? What did he ever do besides want the unconditional love and support from his dad?"

Mikael gulped.

"He was just a boy!" Caroline exclaimed. "The man he is now was created by you, you did this to him. You're pathetic and a coward. What man beats his own son practically senseless on a daily and thinks he has the right to! You made him hateful and resentful, made him shut his feelings off to anyone who tried getting close because you never taught him he meaning of love-"

"Enough!" Mikael aggressively hit the boxed cage, putting a dent into the metal bars.

Caroline scrambled back in slight fear.

Mikael pressed his lips together as he dangerously approached her. "20 questions is over, darling. I don't need to explain myself to a needy and delusional human girl. And shouldn't you be more concerned of your own relationship with Niklaus oh I forgot, you don't have one anymore." Flipping the tables on her issues instead.

Caroline pressed her lip into a line.

Petty asshole.

"That's not-"

He shook his head. "That's not what, Caroline? What you two had certainly wasn't love, didn't he throw you out?"

"I left." She clarified.

"After he broke your heart, no?" Mikael paves around her till he was standing right behind her. A rush of cold air hit as he spoke, making Caroline shiver as she was still turned away from him.

His mouth directly at her ear. "I understand, it's hard to let go and accept the fact that the man you love will never love you back. That you were nothing more than a pretty little thing he saw as fun, who he could play with in the day and fuck at night-"

"Shut up." Caroline quickly turned to face him.

An amused Mikael was now the one to laugh noticing her tearful eyes.

He was purposely trying to get under her skin, throw her off from her initial goal and tap into her weaknesses. Worse part of it all, she was letting him.

God damnit.

"Too soon?" He innocently asked.

Caroline bit her lip, hard, to stop the quivering.

\- _Stop looking so defeated!_

"I mean, he practically told you he doesn't want you and never really did. That turning you into a vampire would be pointless because he doesn't see a future with you at all. If that were me, I'd be positively distraught."

Her eyes widened.

\- _How did he know all of that?_

"You and Miss Kyle gossip louder than you may think." He smirked.

Not surprising he was an eavesdropper.

Caroline gulped down her emotions. "You know nothing about me and Klaus. And weren't you the one who just said Klaus cares about me? I don't need to justify my feelings to you."

He put his hands up. "I never said you did and he does. I know he does. People always hurt those closest to them, oldest chapter in the book. Look at you, even now you're defending him and your relationship."

Damnit.

"You're still in love with him. After everything's he's put you through, the lies, manipulation and heartache...you still have hope for him. But I'm the pathetic one." He shook his head.

Biting her bottom lip, Caroline swallowed feeling her anger threatening to take over as he walked away.

She hated that he wasn't completely wrong about everything he's been saying.

Why was love this complicated?

"You had to learn the hard way like most people who follow their hearts instead of their minds, then wonder why they're left alone." Mikael concluded walking back towards the opened door.

Caroline could feel her blood boiling in anger.

How dare Mikael of all people throw this in her face?

With his back turned towards her, an impulsive rush flew inside Caroline that have her the strength to move forward.

She stood straight as she ran towards the man facing away from her, seeing her escape just inches away from her grasp.

Suddenly her back hit the floor as the electric shocks were once again administered through the wires inserted into her veins. It was even worse this time, the voltage higher.

Mikael kept his thumb on the button triggering the attack until he was outside of the cage. He listened to her pleas for help and observed the tears and blood falling as her body twitched and turned.

"You really thought I would ever leave myself so vulnerable around you? Give me a little credit." He said as he walked out of the basement.

Caroline sobbed like a child rolling back and forth in the caged area.

How much more of this could she take before she completely gave up? Everything was becoming slower and unrecognizable. Sometimes she caught herself losing touch with reality.

\- _Maybe I am going complete bonkers._

Suddenly she realized Mikael was no longer in sight. The shocks ceased as she lied there defeated. Caroline had no idea how much time passed by.

Her brain felt like jelly and vision was impaired again. She was physically and mentally exhausted . Never had she endured such pain before.

Looking of staggered breathing and dripping sweat, the blonde rolled onto her back staring up into the light.

She wanted it to end, she wanted it to end so badly. No one would ever find her, Klaus would never find her...She was going to die in the hands of Mikael with the last conversation she had with the man she loved being a fight.

Not that she already forgave Klaus, because she was still extremely hurt, but that wasn't the last thing he needs to remember her by.

Caroline wanted to cry but had no energy to. Suddenly, she spotted a dark figure emerging in her peripheral vision.

Her eyes wandered lazily till her head was on its side and she was met with the dark figure standing by the entrance inside the cage.

\- _Mikael?_

 _No...it's not Mikael..._

- _That cologne...I know that cologne._

It can't be.

The face was still hidden by the darkness but she managed to make out a pair of black boots boots slowly approaching.

Black jeans with matching black Henley came into focus soon after...

Caroline's eyes widened when he came into the light and his entire face was exposed.

All the words catching in her throat. She was in such shock and disbelief she could barely move or speak. The wide eyed grin wasn't hard to miss either.

He bent down to her level with that annoying yet comforting smirk sketched onto his face. His golden curls still in tact and perfectly placed as always.

She nearly cried when his thumb delicately caressed her pale white cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart."

She shakily smiled. "Klaus?"

* * *

 **Ooof, sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **Klaus to the rescue...or is it?**

 **Things are getting intense. Klaus is ripping apart everything and everyone to find his girl while Caroline suffers in the hands of yet another sadistic man. Sheesh, can they ever just take a break?!**

 **Just a couple more chapters left of this story. Really hoping to finish it before 2019, and with the semester ending soon I will hopefully have more time to focus.**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED**


	22. Thank You, Father

**Hey lovelies! I worked really hard to get this chapter done in time for the holidays. My Christmas gift to my loyal readers, you guys are why I keep writing these beautiful stories.**

 **Happy reading (:**

* * *

She shakily smiled. "Klaus?"

He smiled back at her.

"Klaus...you're here." Caroline said in between sobs. Her unstable hands venturing up to cup his face. "You're here."

"I'm here, love." He said sweetly, twisting her strands between his fingers.

Caroline gasped in relief, smiling crazily as she continued touching his face. Missing the scratchy stubble on his cheeks tickling her fingertips.

There was so much she wanted to say to him. She thought about it constantly, for if they ever saw each other again but now she couldn't muster a single word. Their break up still heavy on her heart but right now that didn't matter, they were finally back.

She held his hand that was caressing her face, his thumb catching each tear that fell down her cheek. Oh how she missed his smell, his rough touch and gentle voice. Even still being pissed, Caroline had never been so happy to see him.

Caroline stared up at him best she could, finding it difficult when laying on the ground.

As if reading her mind, Klaus helped her sit up. She groaned in pain straightening her back and her head felt ten times heavier. Her clothes were dirty and ripped.

"You're here..." Caroline said again in an almost a whisper.

She didn't give him time to respond as she quickly dragged him into her arms for a much needed hug. Not sure if a kiss was more appropriate given their current relationship status, so she figured a hug would suffice for now.

Caroline cried into into his shirt as his arms wrapped tightly and warmly around her waist. Her tears and snot stained his Henley but he didn't seem to mind. This was so intimate and...off.

They never hugged, not really. As much as she was enjoying the embrace it was weird and very un-Klaus like as he hugged her back.

"I'm here." He said into her hair.

Caroline pulled away to look in his eyes. "But how?! Wait, how did you find me?"

"That's not important right now."

"Yes, it is." She scoffed. "How are you in here with me? What if Mikael comes back?"

He grinned. "I'm always here, with you."

\- _What?_

The question mark floating in her head was bright red.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly concerned and a tad scared.

She sighed when his knuckles softly brushed her cheek again. This was the kind of affection Caroline always wanted from Klaus but he could never give; comfort and warmth. He made her feel that way using different methods.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You passed out after that last electric shock. It left you so weak, and you weren't exactly fighting to stay alive. You allowed the pain to take over instead."

Caroline gulped. "Wait...I'm not awake?"

\- _None of this is real?_

"You aren't real." She softly concluded. His nod confirming her fear. "But you smell like him and- and I can touch you."

Her hand reached for his scruffy cheeks traveling down his neck to his clothed chest. She gasped unbuttoning his Henley not seeing the scars she's grown familiar to.

"You-you don't have his scars." Caroline whispered to herself.

"I'm as real as you need me to be." Fake!Klaus said. "I'm real in your head-"

"You don't have his scars." She repeated.

He grinned. "Because you hate his scars. The version of him in your head didn't endure that trauma because it's the one thing you wish you could take away from him. The pain."

Caroline swatted his hand away. "Then that's not the same thing. You aren't real, you aren't him!" She yelled scooting away till her back hit the metal bars.

She tucked her knees into her legs and held them close to her body. Caroline just wanted to ball into her own shell and never come out. The disappointment and sadness she felt was overwhelming.

What a tease all of this was. Was this one of Mikael's evil mind games because if so he surely outdid himself this time.

Having Klaus here made Caroline feel safe, protected and secure. When she thought he was here to rescue her, all the hope she had for their relationship that she forced to the back of her head came back to the surface.

But he wasn't actually here.

This was just a hallucination, a mind trick. Klaus wasn't in this cage with her. He wasn't rescuing her, she wasn't even conscious.

\- _Am I dead?_

"Am I dead?" She asked out loud.

Fake!Klaus shook his head. "No, but you're not too far from it." He explained walking towards her.

Caroline scoffed. "I should've known you weren't Klaus when you accepted my hug. He never hugs me."

"And you see that as acceptable?"

"No, I see that as Klaus."

He grinned. "Touché."

Damn that grin!

"Why are you here? Is this part of the torture, showing up as him and reminding me I'll never see him again when I die?"

Fake!Klaus clenched his jaw. "You're not dying, Caroline."

She laughed. "I'm literally talking to a ghost version of my ex boyfriend while my body is knocked out senseless. I'm either in limbo or have gone completely insane."

"You're not insane, love." He laughed.

"Don't call me that." The blonde growled.

He licked his lips and nodded. "I understand this is unusual, eerie even, but you need to listen to me Caroline."

She laughed. "Listen to you? And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm the only one who can help you stay alive at this point. The reason you're still out cold is because you're not fighting to wake up."

"Do I really have a reason to at this point." Caroline angrily stood to her feet. "Give me a reason why I should fight for my life, why I shouldn't just let fate take its course." Caroline said holding her chest.

She realized her body didn't hurt in when in between death. The sudden anger was more out of frustration. Frustrated with the situation and everyone involved.

Why would she want to be alive, what did she have to live for? Her career was over, family was out of the picture and she lost the man she loved...there was nothing else worth it.

Fake!Klaus observed her frantic pleas with genuine concern and longing, like he wanted to comfort her; care for her.

"Stop looking at me like that." The blonde demanded pointing her finger towards him.

"Like what?" He shrugged.

"You know what! Like you know me, like you care about me." Caroline scoffed.

"I do-"

"No, you don't." She interrupted with a huff. "You don't know me, not like he does. You're just in my head, you feel what I want him to feel. You're not him. Stop looking at me with those soft doe eyes full of compassion and empathy. Like a boyfriend who hates to see his girlfriend cry and would rip apart an entire city for her. Like you want to, so badly, reach out and touch me; to wrap your arms around me until I can't breathe anymore. Like you want to kiss me, passionately kiss me so I can shut up and forget all the bad shit and get lost in you over and over again. Like you want forever with me...like you love me-"

Caroline licked her dry lips and wiped the few tears raining in her face.

She didn't know what had gotten into her just now, why her hallucination was torturing her by doing absolutely nothing. It just proved what she already knew, what Mikael already knew.

What hurt more was that fake!Klaus was looking at her the way Klaus did their last night together. Like he was seconds from saying that four letter word back to her, but he didn't and never would. Managed to break her heart just a few hours later, actually.

Her hand wet and dirty from rubbing her crying face. "You can't...you can't look at me like that, when wearing his face. You can't."

A small grin twitched the corner of his lips. "You still love him."

Caroline heavily sighed. Her fingers tangled in her hair as she let it all sink in.

A nod was her only response.

"Then use that."

"What?" She stared up at him.

He grinned. "The love you have for him is strong, it's real and it's what drives you. It's what's been holding you together this long and what gave you the fight and will to escape until you realized I wasn't real. You still have hope."

Caroline stood there confused, unsure where he was going with this.

"Why do you think he's the one who showed up as your conscious, hmm? Love it wasn't to torture you, it's because if anyone can convince Caroline Forbes to live it's Klaus Mikaelson." He said with a soft smile, cupping a side of her face gently in one hand.

She sighed into his touch as a tear trailed down her cheek.

They stared into each other's eyes longing. Oh how Caroline wished this was actually Klaus but it made the anticipation for their reunion even greater.

\- _Oh god I'm already thinking about our reunion. What would we say to each other? What if I don't even see him? I need to get out of this cage first._

Caroline sniffled and wiped her face.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get out of here?" She asked.

"Looks like dear old dad left you a few gifts." He pointed his eyebrows towards a set of tools just outside of the cage.

They were usable and could certainly break the lock but, a little far from reach. Odd of Mikael to miss any details.

Caroline was second guessing whether she'd be able to drag them over towards her.

"Hey."

She turned when fake!Klaus grabbed her arms and bore his determined eyes into her soul.

"You can do this, Caroline. You are strong and courageous. I know you can do this." He reassured.

His words of support made her want to melt.

"Why is the version of Klaus in my head less of a dick than the real thing?" She teased, making him laugh.

He stepped closer into her, their bodies almost meshing as one. She didn't stop him or hesitate to move in as well with their chests now touching.

Caroline's breath hitched when fake!Klaus leaned towards her face.

At first she was certain he was going to kiss her lips, wondering if it'd be any different than kissing the real Klaus. She missed his lips. Her eyes closed and lips slightly puckered, prepping for the awaited lip lock, but was instead a sweet kiss to the cheek.

His lips lingered on her skin, longer than intended and expected. They gazed at each other lovingly when he pulled back, allowing their eyes to do the talking. For some reason this felt like a goodbye even though this figure would always be there in her head. Caroline felt she was saying goodbye to Klaus all over again.

No matter how generous, sweet and compassionate this version of Klaus was, Caroline fell in love with mean, selfish and sadistic version and that's who she wanted to see.

Looking at her hallucination dead in the eyes, wearing Klaus's face and scent just reminded her how much she couldn't wait to bust out of here and see the man she loved.

"Go." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline's eyes slowly reopened.

Her long eyelashes fanned underneath her eyes, softly. Even with blurred vision, she knew she was still in the warehouse. She was still lying down on the cold ground of the metal cage.

\- _I'm alive._

She thought to herself as her eyes completely opened. Quickly sitting up she groaned in pain holding her head with one hand and her waist with the other.

It seemed like hours flew by since she knocked out. Gave her a lot of time to think about her feelings and moving forward, and consulting with different variations of Klaus.

\- _Klaus._

His name triggered her reminder of the task at hand.

She needed to get the hell out of here.

Mikael was still gone. Caroline scanned the room carefully before crawling towards the red box of tools outside of the cage.

Sticking her hand out between the bars Caroline desperately extended her arm till she couldn't anymore. One side of her face was smooshed against the metal as she reached her hand out, clawing the floor with her dirty nails.

"C'mon." Caroline whispered encouragement. Swallowing audibly and trying again.

The handle of the box was so close to her fingers she could taste it. Taste the sweet victory of freedom, Mikael's demise and Klaus's kiss.

Caroline groaned when she still wasn't able to grab it. She felt defeated, again. It'd be easier to give up but what Klaus liked about her was her fight a d determination; she refused to let him down.

With another deep breath, Caroline repositioned herself against the metal bars. She crushed her body against it, ignoring the pain that came with it. She extended her arm more, briefly felt her shoulder would pop out its socket.

A relieved sigh escaped her dry lips when she finally got ahold of the handle. She gritted her teeth dragging the heavy box toward the cage with all her strength.

Finally having it in her possession, Caroline quickly opened the box and scattered through all the tools. She pulled out a sharp metal rod.

\- _That'll do._

Crawling up onto her feet, trying to balance on shaky legs, Caroline stood and made her way over to the cage's entrance. Basing her aim on touch since she couldn't see, she grabbed it and penetrated the lock opening with the rod.

She dug into it, waiting to hear a clank or any noise to indicate it was unlocked. Caroline didn't go into this thinking it was easy but she needed to try, she needed to try for him.

She groaned frustratingly when it wouldn't budge. Twisting and turning it a few more times she managed to unlock it. Caroline was in disbelief when the kick came undone; thought she was hallucinating again.

Unhooking the lock from the docket, the determined blonde dropped it on the ground and pushed the heavy door open. Initially she worried the creaking noise would alert Mikael.

But she was so close. So close to her freedom.

With the metal door completely open, Caroline didn't waste another second running out of the cage and towards the stairs.

\- _I'm free! I'm really free!_

Her superhuman strength overpowered her weakened state as she climbed up the wooden stairs. She was met with a wooden door at the top of the staircase, that was thankfully unlocked.

The hallway was huge, this warehouse was huge. Caroline was convinced she would get lost in here.

"Of course this couldn't be easy." She mumbled to herself.

Caroline creeped down the right side of the hallway, slowly.

Mikael was still missing and she still needed to find a door leading towards outside.

She continued her path down the dark hallway, the green lights hanging from the ceiling the only illumination in the room. Her feet stopped in their tracks when she heard a faint echoed voice in the distance. Caroline immediately bent down to grab a metal pole that was carelessly on the ground.

A metal pole was certainly not going to protect her from an indestructible vampire but, it'd have to do for now.

Caroline gulped taking small hesitant steps towards the next door down the path where the voice was coming from.

Now it sounded like multiple voices; a man and a woman, bickering.

\- _Does Mikael have a partner now? Exactly how long was I knocked out?_

No, no that can't be right...

She was thoroughly confused and eager to see who was behind the door.

* * *

"You sure this is the right place?" Klaus asked holding a flashlight. "Mikael's usually a man of at least somewhat good taste, not dusty warehouses."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Surely he was aiming to be as inconspicuous as possible." She explained as they both continued creeping down the hall.

Not much convincing was needed for Klaus to comply with Elena's demands to help find Caroline. He didn't find it necessary for Stefan to tag along, so the henchman stayed behind at the bar while the vampire and detective went on a 40 minute trip outside of Gotham.

Klaus wasn't a man who bent his pride or took demands from anyone but, he hated to admit he was desperate.

This was no longer about him, it was about Caroline. Finding her was the priority and he'd do anything to make sure she wasn't under the eyes of Mikael.

Being selfless was making him ill.

"And where exactly do you think she is in this shit hole?" Klaus muttered.

Elena brushed him off and kept walking.

"I'm just sayin', we've been going up and down this bloody building and there's no sign of either of them-"

"What are you doing?" Elena asked as she stopped walking, making them nearly collide.

He shrugged.

"Why do you keep badgering me about where she is? She's here, do you not trust me?"

Klaus's laughed. "Not in the slightest, love."

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual."

He stepped in front of her to block her way. "Just so you know, detective, if this is some sort of trap I can easily break your body in half without a blink." He threatened with a wide smile.

"Threatening me is really going to get you far."

"How am I to know you didn't send me on a wild goose chase knowing Caroline isn't here just so you can throw me to my father? That was your whole original plan wasn't it?" Klaus accurately accused.

Elena scrunched her forehead in confusion.

"Your father?" Her question struck regret into Klaus.

"Oh, did he leave that little detail out when you two conspired together to kill me detective?"

Genuinely, Klaus figured she knew since she seems to know everything else about him.

As much as Elena hated Klaus, she would have never brought Mikael on board knowing he was Klaus's father. There were certain moral lines she didn't cross, yet Mikael was crossing all of them. Now she had even more questions than before.

She underestimated the man she decided to partner with, and realized she knows absolutely nothing about him.

Elena gulped, shaking her head and licking her lips. "I- I didn't know."

Klaus's face softened taking a step back.

"There's a lot Mikael didn't tell me. Outside of business he never told me much of anything, actually." She explained.

"I wonder why." He sarcastically muttered continuing to walk down the hall. "You were naive for trusting him in the first place."

"Yeah, I've realized that now."

"Too little too late, I'm afraid." Klaus mumbled.

Elena scoffed. "I'm actually helping you when I honestly didn't need to nor wanted to, initially."

Klaus chuckled looking over to her again. "Oh detective, please lets not pretend that Caroline wouldn't be in danger if you didn't lure Mikael back to Gotham in the first place You should be lucky that I'm not slitting your throat with my teeth right now."

She sighed with no further comment.

He wasn't wrong. None of this would be happening if she just handled him on her own instead of getting Mikael involved. Damon was right too, he'd also s=think she was insane for teaming up with Miakel then and Klaus now. Elena hated keeping Damon out of the loop but this was her situation and she was the one who needed to get herself out of it.

"And just for the record, I wouldn't waste my time luring you into a trap okay?"

He could see the genuineness in her eyes but didn't care in the slightest. She was the reason Mikael was back in and the reason Caroline was in danger now.

Elena glanced over him briefly. "So, why does your dad want you dead?"

Klaus laughed it off.

She shook her head. "Why did I even think you'd tell me?"

"You know us Mikaelson men, always keep the ladies guessing." He proudly stated.

"Suddenly a not so attractive trait for men." Elena teased.

They briefly exchanged smirks towards each other before Klaus opened the door in front of them. The heavy door creaked loudly as he pushed but effortlessly opened it without braking a sweat.

Anything Klaus would've said halted and clogged his throat when he looked down the lot hallway and saw the startled blonde woman on the other side.

\- _Is it...it's really her?_

Her hair was stringy and clothes and skin were dirty but...there was no mistaking who she was.

Klaus's undead heart, the pesky organ that had been a pain in his ass the past couple of weeks, stopped all movement. Blood stopped pumping through his veins and his body felt cold; it was as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Caroline?" Her name bounced off the walls like an echo.

The blonde human shared his expression as she stood there and stared at him.

Was this another one of her mind games? Was Klaus really here? Caroline couldn't even believe her own mind anymore.

"Caroline!" Klaus repeated, this time taking a small step forward. He wasn't understanding why she wasn't replying back to him.

She gulped. "Klaus?! Is it really you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you ask me that, of course it's really me you silly girl!" He smirked.

Caroline sobbed into a smile, dropping the metal rod that clanged loudly on the ground. His response was so typical Klaus.

Even more ridiculous of them yelling at each other while in the same hallway.

This wasn't just in her head this time. Klaus was actually here. He really came after her, he came to rescue her. She wasn't pathetic for holding out hope for them, because he had hope too.

She disregarded Detective Gordon's presence in the back as she focused on the vampire gazing at her from afar. His mouth slightly open and stare crystallized blue, with pure care and longing; Caroline never wanted him to stop looking at her like that.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Caroline began to run towards him but her actions were cut short.

Klaus's wide eyes now tearful and outraged as he watched her neck twist around and snap. The side and body falling to the floor like a rag doll.

\- _What...what?!_

Mikael was standing there, watching her dead body drop and land in front of him.

\- _No, no, no, no this can't be real. This isn't real, she isn't-_

He blinked repeatedly trying to make sense of what just happened. How just a second ago he was talking to her and the next she's-

"Nooooo!" He yelled vamp speeding over to the other side.

"Klaus!" Elena called out for him but he didn't hear, he didn't hear anything.

When he made it to her side he didn't cry or scream, just looking at her dead form. He tilted her head towards him as if she was looking at him; she was. Her lifeless blue gems were staring back at him, giving Klaus the chills. He wanted to shake her awake but he knew it was no use.

There was a pit in his stomach. Klaus felt he was going to be sick as he held Caroline's dead body in his arms. He smoothed her soft hair out of her face and brushed his index finger over her parted lips; no breath hitting his skin.

"Ahh, good old fashioned neck snapping. Far less messy." Mikael sighed whipping down his suit. "For the record, she was doing so well until she decided to be a little rebel and break free. I thought I'd at least give her a little freedom to make this more interesting but you showing up to her rescue," He laughed calling his hands together. "Just icing on the cake-"

Mikael didn't finish his tease as his face collided with Klaus's fist. Multiple jabs and decks to the face were performed before both men went stinking down.

Klaus pushed them both over the railing and down through the many stories of the warehouse. He colliding with the wooden floorboards, crashing through each floor aggressively. His back hit the third story down with a hard thud, even making him groan in pain as some glass punctured his sides.

Klaus was on top of him in a blink. His hands quickly wrapped around Mikael's neck and gripping, hard and determined. He knew he might've looked crazed; a mad man. Gotham City saw him as an insane Joker and he finally straffes to feel like his title.

Bloodshot eyes, exposed veins and fangs. He wouldn't let go of Mikael's throat until Caroline's dead body left his memory for good...

He could never get that image out his head.

"I already had my endgame set to kill you but now I'm going to make sure I enjoy myself." Klaus promised tightening his grip.

An abrupt and ominous laugh from the man underneath him irked Klaus.

"Oh my dear boy." Mikael coughed. "You really did care about her, didn't you?" Cough.

"Enough!" Klaus demanded punching him in the face again then squeezing his throat tighter.

Mikael laughed again, more sinister this time. Blood spilled out his mouth and coated his teeth.

"I-I would even go as far to say." Gasp. "You-you could've loved her. That pressure in your chest, that sinking gut feeling you felt when you saw her crumble to the floor."

His eyes watered.

Oh god, no. Please, no.

"Those are feelings. Feelings make you weak."

"I said enough!" Klaus yelled, slamming Mikael's head down against the floor. Punching him in the face one more time.

Mikael coughed profusely in between laughs. "I suppose you're right, who-who am I kidding? You could never genuinely love anyone. So use to being the lone wolf."

"You certainly made sure of that didn't you, father? You made sure that the day you killed my entire family, _our_ family!" Klaus yelled.

The other vampire smirked. "That's what you think, that I killed them?" He laughed more, making Klaus more angry.

Klaus growled as he rushed to his feet and harshly slammed Mikael against a wall.

"Do not lie to me!" Klaus punched his fist through the wall, just missing Mikael's face. "Don't deny it, not after all this time and after what you just did. Don't."

Mikael's smile widened.

"You took away everyone, everyone, that meant anything to me! You are the reason why I'm the way I am. You made it so I had no one. Because of you, I CAN NEVER HAVE PEACE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Years, centuries, of pain and resentment were resurfacing inside of Klaus. Sure he's made a name for himself, running an entire city with everyone under his thumb and the epitome of embracing immortality. But he always craved more, longed to have more. An explanation to understand why his life happened the way it did.

He had more with his family, and Caroline...but Mikael took everything away from him.

Everything.

"I want to know why?" Klaus asked, confusing Mikael.

His gold irises still flaming and eyes still bloodshot as heavy tears slowly trailed down his cheeks.

"Of all your children...why me? Why did you hate me so?"

Mikael relaxed against the wall and actually intrigued.

Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat and lip quivered. "Since the day I was born you saw me as nothing but a mistake, a 'bad seed' you often said. You wrote me off as a bad child and beat me everyday so I would never forget. I have scars, hundreds and thousands of scars covering my body as a reminder of what you did to me. Scars that show my survival, scars that kept me guarded from the one person who gave a damn to know the story behind them. I wouldn't even let her touch me, because all I felt was your rage."

He hated showing emotions, especially in regards to Caroline, in front of Mikael but he couldn't hold it in any longer. This was the confrontation Klaus had been waiting so long for.

"I just don't understand. Wha-what was it about me that you couldn't love? Why did you make it your life mission to ensure I would never know anything but misery and distress; your own son. To kill your whole family just to spite me because you knew how much they meant to me. I want to know why?" Klaus shakily asked.

Mikael studied his face carefully. He seemed to have even been in deep thought.

All this time, over a century, Klaus had never gotten the chance to confront his father about the only question he's wanted answers to since he was a child. Klaus never thought he wanted to know, didn't care even, but the death of Caroline brought back flashbacks of losing his entire family. When he escaped his first asylum and returned to scraps and an empty home.

The most heartless people once cared too much.

Mikael stared back at him blankly, not giving him any response or expression.

"Answer me!" Klaus growled.

Klaus was then pushed back until he hit the opposite wall. His back bowed and head shot up against the chipped paint wall. One of Mikael's hands were already around his neck with a tight hold before he could mutter another word.

"There you go again with those pesky emotions of yours. You never knew how to control them, boy." Mikael said pushing him more against the wall. "I knew from day one you would never be able to measure up to a true Mikaelson man. Even as a child, you showed so much distaste and weakness it was revolting compared to your brothers; a son of mine being the village joke. I tolerated you for your mother's sake but, after Henrik...I couldn't bare it any longer."

Klaus's tears fell at the mention of his deceased brother.

"What, you thought I could ever forgive you for that? He was my child, my youngest child-"

Mikael choked up. If Klaus didn't know any better he could've sworn Mikael was going to cry.

Blinking away potential tears he stared back at him. "He was my boy, and you took him from me."

"I didn't kill him-"

"You bloody hell may as well have! The one thing I demanded of you was to look after your younger brothers and you cousins even do that! You threw him to the slaughter the moment you let him go into those woods."

Klaus shook his head, his mind taking him back to that traumatic night of hearing his baby brother's cries as the wolves fed on his flesh. Begging for help and safety till his throat was sliced open.

All the blood that drenched a young Klaus's clothes as he carried his body back to their home and laid him on the front lawn.

It felt like that night just happened all over again. Seeing the hurt and disappointment in Mikael's eyes, the look that sealed his fate.

"I carry the guilt of that night with me every single day. You don't think I think about it even now? I was there for Christ sake! I-I never meant for anything bad to happen." Klaus's lip quivered. "I never meant for him to get hurt."

"He didn't get hurt! He died! My boy, dead!" Mikael screamed throwing Klaus across the room.

Klaus groaned, exhausted as he sat up against the wall, spitting excess blood out his mouth.

"You will never know what it feels like, the agony of losing a child..." Mikael said walking towards him.

"As if I would get the chance. You took my future away from me the moment you decided to turn all of us into vampires, against our will might I add. You took all of our lives away and didn't care, you betrayed us and blamed me for it. Do you think Henrik would've wanted that!" Klaus yelled.

Mikael vamp sped over and punched Klaus straight through the jaw. His whole face swinging to one side.

His head lolled back when Mikael gripped him by the collar and made him face him again.

"Don't, ever mention his name you ungrateful bastard." He growled. "You gave me no choice, your mother and I did what we had to do to keep our family safe; couldn't bare another situation like that happening again. To protect them from any other instances, to protect them from you."

\- _What did he mean by that?_

"They're not dead." Mikael continued.

The other vampire's forehead scrunched confused.

Mikael wipes his bloodied hand on his suit. "I loved my family, Niklaus." He said. "I loved them, I just hated that they loved and cared for you."

"Because family isn't all about unconditional love or anything like that, hm?" Klaus sarcastically commented, spitting blood out his mouth.

His lips formed into a hard line. "After everything that happened, after everything you put this family through...I couldn't allow you to destroy it anymore."

"You were the problem, that is why I convinced your mother to put you in the asylum in the first place." Mikael pushes Klaus as He stood to his feet. "I figured putting you in a crazy house would convince them of what I already knew about you, for them to abandon you like you deserved but then the visits became more frequent; your mother and Rebekah were persistent."

Klaus felt his chest tighten. "What did you do?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"I wanted you to have no one, so you could be alone in this retched world for eternity. For you to experience what I felt. After I demanded that Rebekah stop visiting you, which wasn't easy and made me realize what I had to do. What I had to do to keep them safe from you. I know you think I killed them because hats what I wanted you to believe, but now that you're dying I can tell you the truth. I didn't kill them, they're alive."

Klaus felt he was going to throw up. His face drowned of color and stomach flipped at least 50 times.

\- _No, no, no he's lying. Mikael always lies._

"No..." Klaus crawled up against the wall and curled up his body like he did as a child. He felt like he was that same scared 10 year old boy again hiding from his father's fists.

"Oh yes..." Mikael nodded. "They're very much alive."

"Where are they!" Klaus demanded.

After a century believing his family was dead only to find out they've been alive all this time but...why didn't they ever seek him out?

"All of them: Freya, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and even your mother."

His eyes began to water the more he spoke.

"They're back home, in London. I convinced them to move back there after telling them you died while inside."

Klaus gasped. "You did what?"

"I told you, one way or another I was going to protect them from you. They were insistent on being by your side, as much as you hurt them, so I did what a man does to protect his own. But yes, they've all been living a comfortable life in London, probably other places in Europe, with you _and_ Gotham locked away in the back of their memories."

The hysterical laugh that came out of Klaus sounded as crazed as he felt.

Mikael eyed him curiously and wondering why he was laughing about this.

"Wait, wait..." Klaus laughed as he slowly made his way onto his feet. "All this time, a century you convinced your entire family that each other were dead without a question. You have to admit it's rather hilarious."

"It'll be even more hilarious when I no longer have to play about your death, because in about a minute it'll finally be a reality."

His laughter gradually ceased.

Mikael pulled a white stake from the inside of his jacket, examining it amusingly as he paced in a small circle. "I have waited so long for this moment...to finally compete this prophecy." He smiled as he walked over to him.

The stake pressing to his chest lightly making Klaus squirm.

"They won't miss you, don't worry. What do you have to live for anymore, hm? No family, no pretty little Caroline to keep your side warm."

Klaus's head shot up.

"That's right, I even protected her from you. Such potential in that girl, wasted on a waste of a man. Caroline might have been crazed and delusional but she definitely deserved better than anything you gave her. Why she loved you so, I will never understand even in her last seconds you were still the apple of her eye. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it? You truly are alone now, just like I intended. For you to die with no one at your side. The ending you always deserved."

He pulled back, ready to jam the stake into Klaus's heart. Klaus, ready to accept his long awaited fate caught the other man's hand mid air. Mikael caught off guard when the stake was knocked out of his hand and his jaw making contact with Klaus's fist.

A spark ignited within Klaus. A spark that made him want to finally fight back.

Blow after blow, Klaus continuously punched Mikael in the face, uppercutting his chin a few times causing him to fall face down to the floor. Collapsing on the floor, Mikael winced eyeing the white stake lying next to him.

Slowly reaching his arm out to grasp it, Klaus smirked as he picked it up first. Mikael turned his body till he was on his back.

Klaus gulped. "I've waited centuries for this moment. To finally confront the man who tortured me all my life, and get the answers to so many questions. I must say they weren't what I was expecting." He grinned. "Thank you, father."

Mikael scoffed.

"Thank you for making me realize that the love and acceptance I longed for from you, would've only crippled me more. You know nothing about genuinely caring for anyone, you're no better than me." He twirled the stake around in his hand.

"I make no apologies for how I decided to live my life, and I have no regrets. I might be damaged goods and sadistic, the only girl I've ever cared about may be dead and family thinks I'm dead too but giving up would only make me weak. I'm the King of Gotham City. I'm weak, never was and never will be. Thank you father, for making me realize I never needed you." Klaus concluded with a proud smile.

He scoffed and chuckled. "Cute speech. Think of that yourself?"

Klaus smirked.

"So this is how it ends, King of Gotham City? The long awaited endgame, though I imagined this much differently in my head. But look at you, finally in possession of the one thing that can kill me." He taunted. "How does it feel?"

"Great." Klaus smirked before effortlessly plunging the stake straight into Mikael's heart without hesitation.

He twisted the wooden weapon till he heard it break around the organ. Mikael's screams of distress as the splinters punctured inside of him brought joy to Klaus's ears.

To think, there was a time where this man terrified him everyday. There was a time when Klaus was scared to come out his room in fear of seeing Mikael and risking a hit to the head. Only to look at him now, beneath him and withering into nothing.

Klaus felt empowered, conquering his greatest fear. He wiped the single tear venturing down his stubbled cheek as he watched Mikael's body grey and stiffen before slowly turning to dust.

He didn't want to look away till it was finally over. Smiling down knowing Mikael was finally out of his life for good.

"Klaus?"

The voice coming from the two floors above where Klaus was reminded him he still wasn't alone.

Detective Gordon was staring down, clutching her gun in her hand standing in front of Caroline's body. Fixated on his girl, he vamp sped up to where they were, making Elena's hair fly back.

"I'll never get use to your umm, abilities." She said. "So Mikael's really just, dead?"

Klaus didn't acknowledge the detective as he bent down to Caroline's level again. He sank down on the floor, swallowing as he lifted her head resting it on his thigh. He caressed her hair back and index finger outlined her cheekbones and parted lips. His hand hovered over her eyelids to close them, less haunting than her lifeless eyes staring back at him. A loss he never expected, certainly underestimated the impact it'd have on him. The once empowering feeling now turned to distress realizing Caroline really was...dead.

\- _God, why did this have to hurt so much?_

Elena sighed observing the strangely tender moment happening in front of her. She would never admit to Klaus that this was touching, for her pride's sake, but seeing a more sensitive side of Klaus was oddly refreshing. To see he was more than a impulsive serial killer, he may have actually had a heart.

"Klaus..." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, for your loss. Really I am." She said when Klaus scoffed in response. "But-"

The detective was cut off when Caroline's eyes shot open and body jumped back to life. The blonde human gasped for air as she came to, only being held down by Klaus's shaking arms.

Caroline repeatedly coughed trying to catch her breath, not remembering anything that happened.

\- _Am I in hell?_

She stopped when she looked up to see Klaus gazing down at her. She didn't notice at first that he was holding her this whole time. Why was he holding her? Why were they on the floor?

"Caroline?

She gulped. "Klaus? It's really you this time?" Her fingertips explored his face and went under his shirt. The relief and joy she felt for the first time touching the red scars on his chest. Fake!Klaus didn't have scars; this wasn't another sick mind games again.

"It's really you..." She whispered under her breath, feeling rather delirious.

He smiled down at her caressing her hair. Both their blue eyes shining bright into each other's until Caroline's shifted towards the right.

"Why is Detective Gordon here? What...what's going on? What happened to me?"

"A lot happened, actually." He grinned pulling her hand away from his face.

"Mikael, where's Mikael?!"

"You don't ever have to worry about him again." Klaus reassured, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll fill you in on everything later."

Caroline sighed, exhausted andnot caring about anyone besides the man holding her in his arms; the love of her life.

With that thought, she her head up to kiss him. So long waiting for the moment she'd be able to kiss him again, and it was certainly worth the wait. She didn't care about anything else as Klaus kissed her back with just as much eagerness.

They gasped into each other's mouths as the kiss deepened, hands everywhere to keep each other close as possible. Both their tears melded in the passionate exchange, tasting how long both had been waiting for this moment; a moment neither thought they'd get the opportunity to achieve again. Neither realizing how much they missed each other till they were touching in every way imaginable. Her hand brushed against his stubble when she cuffed one side of his face. Klaus pressed her body against his, bringing them closer together as their lips continued their dance.

She pulled away resting her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left..."

"Stop." Klaus whispered into her hair still keeping her close to his chest.

His touch as warm and comforting as ever, Caroline never wanted to know another moment missing it. Fake!Klaus had nothing on the real thing.

"Wait, but what happened?" Caroline asked again. "Last thing I remember was seeing you on the other side of the hallway and when I began walking over to you everything went dark for awhile then I woke up in your arms..."

Klaus pressed his lips together into a line.

"What happened while I was out of it?"

Elena and Klaus exchanged nervous glances that didn't go undetected by a curious Caroline.

Their silence was only making her more anxious. What were they afraid to tell her?

He toyed with the ends of her hair strands. "Love-"

"Tell me." She patted his hands away. "Please. Did something bad happen to me?"

Sighing heavily, Klaus spoke. "You blacked out because...before you could make it over to me, Mikael snapped your neck."

Caroline held onto the lump in her throat and jaw tightened. "What?"

He simply nodded in response.

She gasped. "But that would mean...that would mean I'm dead, right? I'd be dead...Mikael killed me?"

"Yes, love." Klaus nodded.

The bewildered blonde licked her dry lips and sat up straight. "So, I'm dead or I should be dead. Why aren't I, not that I want to be I just don't understand how he killed me but I'm still here. I'm not dreaming right, this is all very real?"

He laughed. "Yes, silly girl."

"Then how am I still alive if he killed me?" Caroline inquired.

No need to beat around the bush even though he ached having to explain this to her.

"You're not alive, Caroline. Mikael did kill you. Technically you are dead but-"

"But what?" She asked.

Klaus sighed, warming up her cold arms with his hands. "This was never what I wanted for you."

"Just tell me, Klaus." She softly demanded.

Nodding. "You died, you're dead right now Caroline but you still had my blood in your system from earlier. Vampire blood can stay in a human's system for 24 hours before it's rendered useless. You remember what I told you about what happens when someone dies with vampire blood running through their veins?"

\- _Oh god..._

She did.

"Wha-what are you telling me?" She stuttered.

He locked his lips nervously. "Caroline, you're currently in transition."

Caroline gulped. "Transition into what?"

Already knowing the answer and the wary look on Klaus's face was the main indicator that she was correct.

"You're in transition...into becoming a vampire."

* * *

 **WOW!**

 **So, I think the next chapter will be the last and then I'll add an epilogue. I think? Wow, what a crazy journey this story has been with these two crazy murderous lovebirds who are so soft for each other. I'm not gonna be too emo about it yet but most people know how much this story meant to me and I'm glad to have been able to share this with you all.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated and happy holidays! xx**


	23. Would You Die For Me?

**Happy New Year lovelies! Hope you all had a good start to the new year and will be glad to see a new update (yay).**

 **This the LAST chapter of Damaged Love *gasp* *cries* I fianlly finished writing this chapter and didn't want my wonderful loyal readers to wait nay longer for the update which is why I'm posting at 2 AM so excuse any typos or grammar errors haha**

 **I'm emotional, surely you all are emotional so lets just skip to the finale of this crazy story!**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes lazily. Vaguely she could see green, red and yellow hues flashing through wet glass.

Streetlights. Rain.

Goosebumps rushed up her arms while sweat decorated her forehead. She had chills and burning through a fever. Her ears were ringing, gums aching, eyes burning and skin screaming. Her head so heavy she couldn't even lift it.

In shorter words, she felt like shit.

The huge bump in the road alerted that she was laying down in a moving vehicle, not remembering how she got there in the first place. Everything was such a blur; her memory foggy. Last thing she recalled was being taken to an abandoned warehouse...Mikael...then Klaus came to save her and then...she woke up as a vampire.

Well transitioning to become one. She was dead. Mikael killed her. She was becoming a vampire?

She was dead.

A pair of strong hands caught her fists when she jerked up from her seat. The blonde's tears nearly filled the backseat of the car when she met his wide eyed gaze; unsure if it was out of happiness or sadness.

"Hey, hey it's me. You're safe." Klaus reassured dropping her hands from his hold.

She had been laying her head in his lap this whole time and wasn't even conscious to enjoy it.

Caroline fell into his arms without a word. Her eyes remained opened as she hugged him tightly; experiencing an odd sense of deja vu.

The vampire hesitated. His arms to his side while hers were wrapped around him. Klaus didn't hug people, he wasn't a hugger. His initial response to such physical contact is to literally push that person as far away as possible. But this wasn't just any person, this was Caroline; _his_ Caroline. Still, a simple pat on the back was the most he could give her and her sigh of relief proved it was enough.

"I know you don't hug but, I needed it. Thank you." She sniffled which Klaus simply nodded off as she pulled away from the embrace. "I just...missed you." She stuttered with a smile.

Klaus briefly grinned wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of his Henley. "Do you remember anything?"

Caroline gulped.

\- _Oh! How could I forget being lured to the abandoned warehouse of my ex-boyfriend's psycho daddy, being electrocuted, having a heart-to-heart with the illusion of said ex-boyfriend, escape only to have my neck snapped and waking up as a blood drinking creature._

"Umm, most of it yeah..." She answered hoarsely as she sat up. "I remember Detective Gordon. She was there with you?"

"We took care of it." He suspiciously said.

Caroline raised a brow. "We?" She wondered, not even bothering for details at the moment.

Looking over to the drivers seat to see the cock-blocking bodyguard turning the steering wheel.

"Of course. Why did I even ask?" Rolling her eyes.

Klaus chuckled. "Nice to know some things haven't changed."

She missed his teasing.

"Why are we in a car, how did I get here? I don't remember anything after you told me I'm umm..." She trailed off staring up Klaus who was staring back at her with a clenched jaw.

The vampire transition topic wasn't a favorite in their relationship, it was why they broke up, but things were different now. Circumstances were different and Caroline didn't know how Klaus felt about it.

Klaus cleared his throat. "You, umm, afer I told you what happened you fainted. I called Stefan to drive over to the warehouse to take us back to the mansion."

She groaned. "How long was I out?"

"Probably 30 minutes, but we should be at my place soon. You're exhausted which is expected, considering..." He trailed off again.

This was going to be the elephant in the room for as long as he would allow.

Great.

Caroline nodded. "And Mikael...he's really dead?"

Klaus smiled. "He is, for good."

She smiled back at him and leaned into his chest. Details weren't her priority at the moment. His warmth felt so soothing and homey, she missed it. How such a cold hearted man could radiate so much warmth. Just to think a couple of hours ago she never thought she'd feel him again. Caroline sighed when Klaus caressed her hair, remembering his need to do that when comforting her in the warehouse.

This was all she wanted. Being like this, in the comfort of the man she loved, of the man who saved her life. No more worrying or stress, for them to start over and finally be happy together like they should've been from the beginning.

His lips brushed the top of her head and his arm was around her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Oh yeah. Happiness had to be put on pause.

"Peachy." She grinned sarcastically, ignoring her excruciating headache.

Klaus pulled away to throw her a harsh gaze. "I'm serious, Caroline."

She knew he was serious, it was in his eyes. She could tell he was bottling up how he really felt about her being in transition and wished that he for once would be honest with her.

Caroline licked her chapped lips. "A terrible mixture of cold and hot. My head feels 20 pounds heavier, I'm nauseous, my gums are on fire and I feel like jumping out of my own skin." She explained covering her arms with her hands.

He simply nodded.

"Is-is this normal? Is what I'm feeling normal when turning into a vampire?" She shivered.

Swallowing audibly he nodded again. "The longer you wait, the sicker you'll get."

Oh.

Caroline wasn't aware there was such a strict time crunch on how long one could survive in her current state.

Klaus didn't even bother hiding the worry on his face, and pity. Flashbacks from his transition going through his head. He understood everything Caroline was feeling yet still felt helpless. He flinched when she brought her hand palm up to his cheek, smiling sweetly but feeling hurt from Klaus not reciprocating.

She couldn't tell if he was more upset or sad. Did he not want her to complete the transition? He could barely even utter the word.

Nibbling on her lip nervously and fighting with her fingers she looked up at his hardened expression.

Caroline popped her lips together to break the awkwardness. "Are we going to talk about this or are you going to pretend this doesn't exist?"

\- _We don't have a choice._

He was tempted to say.

Klaus gave her a distressed sigh instead of an actual answer. Of course she wanted to talk, why wouldn't she? She's in the process of possibly becoming an immortal creature with no idea of what to do when she makes that decision.

She looked to him for answers he was unable to provide. Oddly enough it pained him that he couldn't give her what she wanted, _needed_.

The right thing would be to assist her, guide her and make her feel safe...right? That's what a good person would do, but Klaus wasn't a good person. Why was she always making him feel like he should be?

"Boss."

Neither noticed Stefan was already parked in the garage of Klaus's home till they heard the henchman speak. Caroline took a deep breath as she quickly pulled away and covered her arms again before opening the backseat door. Her eyes were watering when they met the bright light in the garage as if she's been in total darkness for months.

All her senses were on edge and sensitive. It was overwhelming.

Klaus sped out of the car to her side when she almost stumbled to the ground. He caught her weakened body as she fell into his arms like a rag doll. She appeared pale and pinched, barely able to lift her head. Her blonde tresses, usually so lively and bouncy now matted and dull covered her daunting face. The small breaths from her lips coming out slow and shaky.

Stefan gulped. "Boss-"

"I got it Stefan." Klaus howled as he swooped the fragile girl off her feet and into his arms. Her arms draped over his shoulders and her head rested on his chest. "I got you, love."

His words like seemed far away. Caroline was barely conscious. Her vision hazed as Klaus carried her inside. Never has she felt so sick in her life, even the one time she got the flu in high school didn't compare to this. Barely being able to move or speak; becoming a vampire wasn't as glamorous as she imagined it'd be.

He kept repeating her name, over and over again like a song. His voice was muffled as if her ears were clogged.

"Caroline. Hey, hey Caroline wake up." Klaus chanted still carrying her. She wasn't even sure if they were inside the house yet.

The pathetic side of her that wanted to bask longer in being in Klaus's embrace and avoid the elephant in the room. But she knew her dominate and eager side would win, as usual. This was as an unavoidable topic they finally had no choice but to confront.

She was puzzled feeling her feet touch the cold tile floor of his kitchen.

Blinking rapidly cleared her sight a bit, with Klaus staring back her cautiously. He was holding her up by the waist and, somehow through this whole exchange managed to take off her shoes. Klaus swooped her hair behind her ear and briefly caressed the side of her face.

Usually Caroline would be jumping in joy at the gesture but she didn't have the energy to spare.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Her clogged ears not allowing her to hear him fully but she weakly nodded. "Can you turn the light down?"

Klaus carefully sat her down on the counter before rushing to the dimmer. Completely forgot her eyes were going to be sensitive and had the kitchen light as bright as possible.

The blonde laughed to herself. "Remember when we had sex on his counter?" Spreading her hands over the surface.

"More than once, if memory serves." Klaus added, still his back facing her as he dimmed the light.

She grinned at his teasing tone. "But I mean our first time, when I snuck away and you were upset with me. Instead of a lecture when I got back you took me hard on this very stable counter."

Klaus laughed as well turning back around. "I remember."

Caroline nibbled on her smiling lip. Recalling their past trysts together was a favorite hobby of theirs, especially seeing how far they've come.

"A lot's changed since then..." An obvious double meaning behind her hesitant eyes. Klaus could sense it too.

\- _She wants to talk. Of course wants to talk you idiot._

Klaus would never call himself a coward but he wasn't exactly looking forward to their inevitable conversation. Caroline was tiptoeing around the subject so he'd make the first move, what did she expect him to say? What did she want from him if the decision was hers to make?

He brushed it off as he walked back over to her side now standing in front of her.

"You're shaking." He noticed the rising goosebumps climbing up her arms.

Caroline sighed covering herself. "It comes and goes."

Klaus practically ripped the leather jacket off his back and threw it over her shoulders. It fit her beautifully. For the time being, he had to push the satisfaction of Caroline in his clothes to the back of his mind.

"Thanks." She wearily said hugging the jacket closer to her body.

It was bittersweet that it took her dying for Klaus to act like a domesticated boyfriend.

They both stayed in utter silent after that for what felt like forever. Both sneaking glances at one another but unsure what to say next.

How do you tackle a subject that was basically the deal breaker in your relationship? The topic that resulted in their break up and gave Mikael easy access to Caroline's capture. Everything they tried to avoid was now their reality.

Caroline pressed her lips together and fidgeted with her fingers nails. "So, do you want to start or should I?"

Klaus's jaw clenched. "You should get washed up-"

"No." Caroline refused slamming her hand down on the kitchen counter. "I'm not doing anything until we handle _this_."

"Love, I assure you you'll feel much better after a relaxing shower-"

"Stop avoiding me." She frustratingly huffed. "We need to talk about this Klaus, you can't pretend it isn't happening thinking that'll make it go away."

He sighed wiping his hand over his face and leaned against a stool.

"I'm dying...I mean I'm already dead but, I'm dying." She tried to explain. "Just look at me. I'm sick and getting weaker by the second and there's only one thing that'll fix me. But you can't even say the damn word. You can't even acknowledge what's happening to me-"

"I'm not acknowledging what's happening?!" He cut her off. "Who do you think's been helping you all night!"

Caroline closed her eyes briefly to clam heeled. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Frustration and irritation began to set in. They were both feeling it.

He walked over to the sink to retrieve a drink.

"Say it Klaus. Say it so you can believe it and know it's real." Caroline's hands landing on her hips.

"Would you like one?" Klaus offered her with a raised glass, dodging her statement and making her more upset.

Caroline scoffed in offense, throwing a fork towards his head which he gracefully dodged but no less upset or impressed by her aim.

"Bloody hell love-"

"Don't ignore me!" She demanded pointing her finger.

Now she had the energy.

"I'm transitioning into a vampire! A freakin vampire Klaus! That sounds crazy just to say." She laughed hysterically. "Even being knowledgeable about the supernatural I still can't wrap my head around it. Finally something you can't control and it's killing you!"

Klaus shook his head as he poured the bourbon in one glass.

"The one thing you dreaded because just the idea of an eternity with me is so terrible to even imagine!"

He slammed the glass cup on the counter. "Don't go there."

"Why?" She lifted her shoulders. "Is that not literally how it went down? When I asked, no, begged you to turn me so that we could have a chance of an eternity together and you wouldn't even entertain it which is why all this happened. You didn't even come after me when I left!"

His eyes widened at her assumption. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" He blurted.

"Gee, I wonder why!" She fought back. "Maybe if you, I don't know, talked perhaps."

\- _Oh she's just full of sarcasm tonight._

"You can't even begin to understand the hoops I had to jump through to find you." Klaus growled. "Flipping this city upside down for hours and negotiating with that badgering detective Gordon and you have the nerve to say I don't care!"

Caroline huffed. "As great as that all sounds, excuse me for not smothering you with gratefulness. I know you care about me, I get it but it's just not enough anymore Klaus! It's not."

He threw his hands up. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"The truth." She answered sternly.

Klaus felt stuck. When Caroline demanded his honesty he couldn't. Being honest with her was more difficult than she made it out to be, trusting her with his emotions was a hard pill for him to swallow. It was frustrating that Caroline didn't care to understand that not everyone was an open book.

Another episode of Klaus conflicting within himself because of this damn girl. He'd be lying if a part of him wish she was actually dead so he wouldn't have to deal with this all over again.

A nearly dead Caroline was much more of a pain in the ass than bubbly and lively Caroline.

She frustratingly tangled her fingers in her hair. "God, I feel like I'm losing my mind. My emotions are all heightened and I have this insane hunger with no idea how to cure it because everything makes me want to vomit."

"Blood."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

Klaus sighed walking over to her. "Blood, human blood to be exact. That's what your body is craving and what you need to feel better, and complete the transition."

He could see the lump in her throat bounce up and down. It seemed like forever ago since Klaus first told her about the transitioning process, not to mention she always counted on hers going a lot more smoothly than this.

"I feed or I die, right? That's how this goes?" Caroline shakily asked, already knowing the answer she shook when Klaus confirmed with a nod.

She was desperate to get anything out of Klaus, any emotion or sign to prove he gave a shit about what was happening to her. No, Klaus has never been a man to show emotions but now was as good a time as any to start.

The tears forming in her eyes had a mind of their own as they wet her pale white cheeks. Klaus's index finger itched to scoop it away but he felt paralyzed.

"Do _you_ want me to be a vampire?" Caroline finally asked.

Klaus gulped. "It's not up to me."

"Klaus, do you want me to be a vampire?" She persisted.

There it was. The question itching at her throat since she woke up in the car.

It was still the question he struggled with answering.

She glanced at his trembling hands.

"Go upstairs Caroline." He said quietly.

"No."

\- _Of course she says 'no'._

"Why did you bring me back, huh? Why did you save my life if you can barely even look at me and won't answer a simple question?" She asked angrily.

His mouth closed and open.

Klaus's unsure glare made Caroline feel more confident with her decision; one that didn't come to her lightly.

This was their second chance and final straw, but he didn't want to take it.

Caroline sighed then nodded to herself as she carefully jumped down from the countertop. She stood in front of him chest to chest. Even with her irises lacking their vibrant blue, her stare was no less strong and genuine.

She dragged her teeth across her bottom lip as she placed her hand over his heart. Klaus's deep inhale from her ministration made her slightly jump but she kept her composure.

"I love you." The three words so soft as she spoke them looking at his chest.

Klaus swallowed heavily. "Caroline-"

"I. Love. You." She enunciated each word now staring up at his face.

Her hand now rested on his stubbled cheek as she forced her tears back into her head.

"Before you, my life was an unanswered question. I've been looking for something or someone to connect with. I've always had these hidden demons in me, that I wanted to befriend but felt too ashamed to explore. Then that first day, when you were dragged to my office for our first session together I finally felt that connection."

Klaus stayed quiet as she continued.

"Never did I count on what happened afterwards to happen. Me breaking you out of prison, running away with you...I had to have been out of mind. Anyone would tell me I was crazy doing all this for a man I barely knew." She sniffled with a laugh. "But every session...when you looked at me with such curiosity and admiration, you finally saw _me_. Someone finally saw me for who I was, even if your initial interest was for your own gain it didn't stay that way. I didn't care who or what you were, you weren't just Klaus Mikaelson the criminal to me after just that first day."

She brushed a tear away.

"My life went from an unanswered question to tons of different conclusions, everyday we spent together leading up to now. You made me feel real, you made me feel alive for the first time in so long without even trying. Being with you made me embrace all parts of me. I didn't feel bad for loving the thrill of the kill or ashamed for falling on love with a serial killer. They say you can't choose who you love but, I chose you. I chose to be with you and I chose to love you."

His chest tightened with her every word. Out of all the confessions she's thrown at him over the last month, this one was hitting his heart the most. All the emotions he convinced himself he didn't have were present.

Unwelcome tears dropped from her rapid blinking. Her bottom lip bruised and red from the assault of her teeth biting into it aggressively.

\- _God why did this have to be so hard?_

She cried to herself on the inside continuing to state at the vampire in front of her who was waiting for her to finish.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips. "I have never loved the right people or felt like I even deserved it, I was such a mess but so are you. Your mess matched mine and it's what made us, _us._ We both came from broken families and tried to mend our emptiness in any way we could. Then we found each other and didn't need to do that anymore. We were it, even when we wanted to kill each other." Caroline sadly smiled. "I love you Klaus Mikaelson. I will love you until my last breath. No matter how bad things got between us or good, we always came back to each other somehow. You're my soulmate."

Why was she telling him all this, why now?

"That's why an eternity without you isn't an option for me. It's something I can't even imagine so...I won't complete the transition."

Klaus's eyebrows bowed and body tensed.

He removed her hand from his face and held it in his hand. "Don't be ridiculous, Caroline."

"I'm not." She shook her head. "For the first time I think this is the most rational I've been." The laugh coming from her slightly crazed. "I had a long time to think about a lot of things while I was locked in a cage like an animal."

Klaus huffed.

"You are my everything. You're the reason I pushed myself to live while stuck in that cage alone. To try and survive when I was at my lowest. I'm nothing without you but I won't force or beg you to want me; not anymore."

"So you'll manipulate me into making you turn instead, is that it?" He accused.

Caroline scoffed ripping her hand away from him. "I'm not manipulating you into anything. Do you want to be with me or not, it's that simple and you obviously don't."

Oh, how wrong she was about that.

"This is the solution I came up with because for once I'm taking control of my life. I didn't come to this lightly but like I said, I'm nothing without you. And I don't care how pathetic that may sound because it's how I feel, I would be miserable going an eternity without you by my side and would want to die anyways. So don't throw that shit in my face, okay? Sorry I have feelings and you don't. Sorry if I know what I want and you don't!"

Her words stung.

"If you think you're being manipulated then it's because you still have no idea what you want and I'm done waiting for you to figure it out." She concluded crossing her arms.

Oddly enough seeing Caroline stand her ground was sexier than he thought it'd be.

\- _But was this really happening?_

So she was going to just, die?

This showed how far Caroline had come since their relationship first began. She was beginning to build a backbone and demanding what she wanted.

He stayed silent, at a complete loss for words. His lack of response only made Caroline's decision that much easier to accept.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear she coughed. "Umm, I need to shower because I feel icky and gross..."

"Of course." Was Klaus's only response after everything she just said. After she basically told him she's choosing to die tonight. He looked away, not being able to face her.

Caroline silently shook her head backing away and out of the kitchen, leaving Klaus alone with his scattered thoughts.

She was choosing to die. First she wouldn't shut up about becoming a vampire and now she was refusing to become one. Instead of making things simple she's stressing Klaus even more by literally putting her life in his hands.

If he didn't care about her he's definitely kill her right now.

This was a day and night full of constant twists and turns. Not only did he just find out his entire family was alive after a century thinking otherwise, but the only person who would understand this revelation was the stubborn blonde upstairs who accepted her death sentence. He hated that he couldn't revel in the glory of Mikael finally be put down and by his hand nonetheless. After decades of that man being the star in all of Klaus's traumatic nightmares, hopefully they would now go away. But soon Mikael would be replaced with Caroline, haunting him in his slumber every night.

Damnit Caroline.

Klaus poured himself another drink, or two. The smooth burn rushing down his throat doing nothing to numb his conflicting mind.

\- _Just be honest with her you bloody coward! That's why you went out looking for her in the first place!_

"Shut up." Klaus mumbled as he poured himself a third cup.

Honesty.

The thin layered foundation of their relationship. What he constantly demanded from her but never gave in return. The one thing she asked of him but he couldn't deliver. Why was he so scared of letting this girl see him fully and completely? She didn't even know he actually did go out looking for her before finding her at the warehouse. She had no idea what he did to find her, even negotiated his freedom with the fuckin' GCPD and now she was just going to die on him? Selfish.

After gulping down the drink, Klaus thrashed the empty glass against the wall. He never flinched even when small glass pieces ricocheted into his hand and grazed his face.

If he told her the truth she would change her mind, hoped at least. But would he be able to shake the fear of her resenting him one day over what he saw as a gift?

He eventually made his way up the stairs. Despite he and Caroline being the only ones in the house, Klaus didn't enjoy the silence; it gave his thoughts too many opportunities to attack him. Painting was usually his escape from stressful events but lacked inspiration because his muse was the stressor.

Klaus paused when passing by her bedroom, hearing the water trickling sounds from the shower. The bedroom door was slightly creaked and he impulsively pushed it open walking inside.

Felt like forever since he'd been in here; as their relationship progressed he allowed her to stay in his room on occasion. A brief grin teased his lips remembering her first night at the mansion when he gave this room to her. She was so starstruck and entranced by the beauty of just the bedroom alone, he'd never seen anything so genuinely innocent. Before they started sleeping together, before she was nothing more than a sidekick and before humanity got in the way.

That seemed like a lifetime ago.

With another deep sigh Klaus sat down on the soft bed, rubbing his face in his hands trying to rationalize his thoughts. He hadn't noticed the bathroom door open till he heard the squeak, with a dying but clean Caroline standing in the doorway.

* * *

What a crazy eventful day. It was now one in the morning.

The shower was much needed. The warm water was slightly soothing as Caroline cleaned herself off. She watched the dirty water slither down the drain like snake. Caroline splashes water in her face to kill her cries that wouldn't stop.

Her lips trembled as her tears fell. She scrubbed her skin harshly, wanting to feel anything but her heartache.

She just told the man she loved that she was choosing to die tonight. Was she insane or smart? Maybe both?

Being a vampire was only what she wanted because it was the only way of having a future with Klaus. Everything was about and for him including this life changing decision; it was a decision he needed to make. Whether that was selfish or not, Caroline frankly didn't care anymore.

Her intentions with Klaus have always been clear, she made sure of it. She never refrained from telling him what she wanted out of their relationship and she's been patient. But there was no more room for patience, there was no time left. Caroline had an hour the most before she desiccated and withered away, she already felt dead. She didn't want to die, not like this. The window for Klaus to make his mind up about them was closed, as hard as that was for Caroline to accept.

Saying goodbye to the love of her life...

Caroline turned the shower off and stepped out. She wrapped herself in a towel and quickly began drying off her wet body. She hoped that Klaus was at least thinking about all this while she was in the shower, reconsider even, but she wasn't too hopeful. Klaus wasn't the type of man to second guess himself. When he made a decision it was final with no regrets.

The blonde stared at her reflection in the mirror after she dried off and dressed in a tank top and jeans. Her skin was pasty and white, cheeks slightly sunken and dark circles under her eyes. Lips chapped and split in the middle. Her bones only getting weaker the longer she stood, barely able to hold herself up. She looked and felt horrible.

\- _Can't believe this is what my corpse is going to look like?_

She was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep knowing she'll never wake up.

With that thought, Caroline took a deep breath before turning the doorknob. What she wasn't expecting to see was Klaus slouched over sitting on her bed with his face in his hands.

Caroline gazed at him curiously leaning against the door frame until he finally looked up and met her unreadable stare.

Klaus frowned as he took in her haunting appearance; his eyes raked down her form and was in awe. She was undeniably the most beautiful woman to come across his lifetime, he knew that from their first meeting. The image of her pinned up golden locks, pencil skirt to expose her long inviting legs and glasses that emphasized her icy blue eyes sketched back into his memory.

They exchanged another bittersweet glance as Caroline hesitantly walked over to the bed. Neither looking away from the other until she was standing in front of him.

How she could pull off the half dead look by still looking like the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen was beyond Klaus's comprehension.

Caroline lowered her head to be eye level with him as he stared back at her. Her eyes heavy and bloodshot to make her pale skin more ominous.

A relaxed sigh escaped him when the blonde boldly caressed his short dark curls with her slender fingers. She combed through his scalp with comfort and care. His hair soft and smooth like butter as it tickled her fingertips while her other hand came down to his chin. Klaus felt he was in a daze, didn't realize how much his body missed her touch. With his eyes still on hers, Klaus's hands found her hips and gracefully pulled her closer sad she stood between his legs.

She gasped at the feel of Klaus's forehead then falling onto her abdomen and let out another sigh. His hands never ventured from their current location on her hips but his grip tightened. He inhaled her like she was the sweetest perfume; she smelled of vanilla and lavender. Smelled like Caroline.

This was different than anything they've experienced together. The intimacy they were sharing without even realizing was unnerving as much as welcomed.

Klaus felt safe, and content being with Caroline like this. All he cared about was keeping her close and relishing in the contentment of her massaging the back of his neck. He was afraid if he let go she would instantly be gone.

Leaving a sweet kiss on her stomach, Klaus pulled his face away but kept his head down when Caroline searched for his eyes. He didn't want her to see what he was feeling.

Vulnerability was terrifying. Caroline underestimated how much she terrified this invincible vampire.

In over a century Klaus had never cared for anyone's life but his own, made things easier. Having nothing to lose was a lonely but simple journey that he'd grown accustomed to and was fine with.

With a heavy intake of breath he softly confessed, "I don't want you to die."

Caroline gasped again, this time more subtly. She closed her eyes tightly to suppress her tears and now grateful that he wasn't looking at her. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her right now.

She continued running her fingers through his hair as she allowed his words to settle in. He didn't want to lose her; she already knew that. Caroline needed more which he wasn't understanding. Why was it so difficult for him to just say he wants her to turn, or not turn? Why was admitting his true feelings such a chore?

\- _He doesn't want me to die but doesn't want me to be with him either?_

Moments like these made Caroline realize how broken Klaus truly was. So early in his life he has to accept that he would always be alone. With the apparent death of his entire family Klaus never wanted to experience that feeling of loss again. He never had a a reason to be honest with anyone because he never allowed anyone to get close enough to form any connection with him. Not feeling was easier. Klaus lived a miserable but easy life for over a century.

But now he has someone who he can be vulnerable with but no guide how to handle an honest relationship. He wasn't capable.

\- _How do love someone who is broken?_

Caroline sighed with a low sob looking down at the man desperately holding onto her. The Klaus Mikaelson in front of her right now wasn't the same one she met a year ago in Arkham Asylum. That Klaus would've never showed her even an ounce of honest emotion, he would never admit he cared about her or scared to lose her. They've broken down many walls since entering each other's lives.

She wanted to scream from of how much she loved him. The kind of passionate love that drive you insane and made you feel alive. No one had ever been in love with Klaus before her and she did.

Her hands slid down till they were on each side of his face, making him finally look up.

The clenching in Caroline's chest from seeing Klaus's glossy eyes was oddly comforting. She hasn't seen him cry since the night he told her about his past.

Emotions made him human.

She gave him a weak but genuine smile brushing his cheekbones with her thumbs.

Klaus was hoping his tears would disappear before she noticed; no such luck. The pesky water drops formed out of nowhere and only worsened when they gazed into each other's eyes. He wasn't sure what her next move was, simply enjoying the sight and feel of her.

His eyebrows furrowed when Caroline bent her head lower and brought him closer by his neck.

The moment he felt her soft lips hesitantly mesh against his Klaus was a goner. Her small hands ventured from his face back up to his short blonde curls, fingers tugging the ends.

Klaus instantly grabbed her waist to pull her front against his as their lips continued their dance. His hands glided up her shirt and resting on her skin underneath.

God, how he missed her touch and touching her. Her lips. Usually so pink and glossed, now graying and dry. The warmth usually illuminating from her body now replaced with cold wetness, her vibrant free hair now dull and stringy.

She was dead, yet still radiated so much life into him. Even in her worse of times she was still extraordinary. Their mutual tears collided between their lips creating the most intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure. They felt each other's emotions through the kiss especially when Klaus's tongue explored Caroline's hot mouth.

The blonde whimpered at the intrusion as she allowed him to taste her soul. Her already weak knees quivering at the determination of his sweet full lips. It felt like forever since they kissed even though it had only been hours. But of all the times they've kissed, nothing compared to this one. The amount of passion she felt from him like nothing he's ever expressed with her before. Her fingers caught the tears on his cheeks while her opposite hand remained in his hair keeping him close.

A low groan in Klaus's chest alerted Caroline that her moving her tongue against his had the right effect. His nails bit into her clothed hips as he felt his hunger for her increase; the beast within him needing her in every way possible.

She leaned more into his touch, desperately kissing him harder. Her skin so sensitive and achy it responded to even his softest touches.

Klaus paused his actions and slowly detached from the heated kiss when he felt her unsteady fingers going for the buttons of his Henley.

"Caroline..." Klaus reluctantly protested, but the blonde payed him no mind as she kissed him harder and continued unbuttoning.

He melted into her once again, feeling completely out of his control at her demanding lips. Klaus softly sighed when he allowed her to pull the shirt over his head and throw it on the ground then going for his full lips again.

How could he resist her addicting taste?

Without breaking the kiss, Caroline pushed his shoulders back till he was nearly laying flat on the bed. His elbows the only thing keeping him up as she gracefully straddled his hips.

"Caroline-"

"Stop talking." She breathlessly begged in between kisses.

Klaus groaned as her lips and teeth descended upon his neck and collarbone; a growl brewed in the vampire's throat. Klaus moaned her name at the sting of her fingernails scratching the back of his neck. Their tongues clashing and lips frantically seeking each other.

One hand came up to her hip when she subtly began grinding her hips into his, reminding him how good she feels. The slightest movements could make him hard, as she could tell from the evident hard on he was currently sporting.

As amazing as this felt and as much as he missed her, Klaus knew they had far more important things to discuss at the moment.

He pecked her lips once more. "Love...love we shouldn't."

She looked up at him warily and insecurely.

They had been separated all day and survived multiple near death experiences in just one hour. Nothing was more appropriate than hot reunion sex.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Caroline shyly concluded.

Klaus scoffed. "For fuck sake Caroline. After everything, how could you possibly still be so insecure with me or question my desire for you?"

Caroline pressed her dry lips together nervously, not expecting Klaus to delicately lift her chin up to stare into her pleading eyes.

The way he was looking at her made Caroline's stomach flip upside down with a cartwheel. Like he was staring directly into her soul and could see her story leading up to when she began thinking so low of herself. The father who abandoned her and the many men she let inside of her to mend that emptiness only to leave her after. To see the people who treated her poorly and stunted her growth and was determined to destroy the lot of them. Like she was it for him as he was for her.

He sat up more but kept her close. "Of course I want to have sex with you. But we have more pressing matters to deal with right now."

Caroline frustratingly sighed. She understood his concern, and shared it, but all that was on her mind at the moment was his body on top of hers.

She carelessly nodded bending down for another heated kiss, stunning Klaus who was trying his best to oppose her actions.

\- _Doing the right thing is overrated._

He pushed her shoulders back slightly. "Love, you're ill and so weak. You're literally in between life or death-"

"I don't care." She interrupted leaning in for another kiss, wasting no time undoing the belt to his jeans.

Any other time Klaus would be more than aroused at Caroline's lust for him, he was so flabbergasted by her bold demands he couldn't even claw her greedy hands from his body. She was on a mission and no one was stopping her. Klaus didn't want to stop her.

She let out a sigh of relief when his pants were undone and she shimmied them down. Her eyes full of hunger as they bore into his, lips descending upon his collarbone and neck making the vampire lowly growl.

"We need to get you blood." Klaus shakily suggested in between short breaths. He was fascinated at the sight of the pretty blonde lowering herself onto him.

She shook her head. "Later."

Klaus briefly closed his eyes in pleasure reveling in her sweet kisses and touches. The spell she had on him sexually never faltered as he allowed her to dominate him.

Leaning up for one last kiss on his lips, she smiled with her hands on both sides of his head.

"Please, be here with me right now." Her hand caressing his hair back lovingly. "I know we have a lot of shit to figure out but I missed you, and need you."

He stared in awe as she sat up to pull the tank top over her head, exposing her bare breasts to him. Her nipples already erect and aching for attention. Never has Klaus desired for her more than in this moment, wondering why he even thought about denying himself of the girl who invaded his fantasies.

Instead of protesting further, Klaus indulged and deepened the passionate kiss with eagerness. Their tongues clashed and their hands explored, familiarizing themselves with each other again. He held her face in place as if he was scared she would pull away. Klaus noticed the difference in her body. She wasn't as warm or soft but, still harbored the same scent he grown to love. Klaus briefly detached from her lips to engulf a perky nipple into his mouth, loving Caroline's crazed moans.

He didn't realize she had lowered herself on his body till the wetness from her tongue was felt on his chest. He flinched when she began kissing around his reddened scars. Since Klaus allowed her to touch him, she made it a habit to always give sweet attention to the haunting scars. Caroline's tongue outlined the ridges of his abdomen, smirking at Klaus's groan of frustration.

Klaus watched intently as the seductive blonde pulled at his boxers while never detaching her mouth from his skin. She licked her lips discreetly when his cock was in full view but continued peppering his stomach with her lips.

"I want you to fuck me." Kiss. "One last time." Caroline pleaded with a last kiss around his bellybutton.

\- _One. Last. Time._

Klaus shuddered imagining this being the last time he'd be with her. It didn't feel real. Caroline showed him a definition of intimacy he never knew existed. A concept he didn't want to share with anyone else. When they first 'made love' and how fearful Klaus was of her seeing the real him still haunted his memory. But she didn't run. She never did.

Before Caroline had an opportunity to further her seductive plans, Klaus swiftly flipped their positions so her back was now on the mattress and he was on top.

Caroline laid on display for him as he took in her half nude body. He said nothing, just admired. Eyes flashing gold in anticipation. The twinkle in his eye that always appeared during their most intimate moments made her blush. She assisted when he began pulling the pants down her legs, each one slipping out gracefully.

She pleasurably hummed when Klaus began kissing up her long legs sensually. His lips then made contact with her inner thighs, dragging his nose up her center but not indulging in its essence.

Her fingers tugged on his curls lightly till he crawled back up to her and they were now face to face. Blue to blue.

Without a warning Klaus dipped his hand into her cotton panties and rubbed her clit.

"Keep your eyes on me, love." He whispered when Caroline eyes began to shut.

She obeyed willingly and oh, the passion she felt radiating from his lustful gaze was overwhelming. Denying herself to feel it would be tortuous. Hear spread across her skin as her hands gripped onto his biceps to feel the muscle flexes, knowing it's from what he's doing to her. Everything, as usual when with Klaus, was out of sight out of mind. Whenever they were tangled in each other nothing else mattered. Caroline was completely lost in his yellow eyed stare. She was lost in him.

The pleasure distracted Caroline from the nagging pain and hunger. His movements slow and calculated as he determinedly watched her eyes roll to the back of her head when he pushed a finger inside of her heat.

Her toes aggressively curled into the sheets when he entered another and pumped faster. Klaus reveled in her pants and moans. Caroline nearly bit her lip off as she accepted every wave of pleasure being thrown at her.

Klaus stroked her face with the other hand and beckoned her to look at him once more. With all her might, Caroline managed to once again obey his commands even when on the brink of her first orgasm. Their stares met intensely. His hand motions slowed down.

He searched her eyes for any uncertainty, any sign of regret or shame, but all Klaus saw in his blonde's dimming eyes was a dying woman's love.

His hand cuffed one side of her face gently and smoothed it through her hair. Never taking his eyes off hers as his face lowered and met her lips halfway for a heady kiss.

* * *

The heavy rain hit the bedroom windows like pebbles. Fireplace lit and filling her bedroom with an aroma of sweet ember. Sheets hanging off the bed except for the one covering Caroline's naked form.

Klaus sat in the chair beside the bed, with two fingers against his temple. He was watching her sleep, studying her every curve and shadow. Taking a mental note of her parted lips and the shallow breaths coming from them, how delicate her head rested on her hand as she laid on her stomach and the subtle way her closed lids moved in her sleep.

She seemed at peace.

He couldn't bare to wake her when she quickly drifted off in his arms after the passionate love they made together. The soothing sound of the rain outside calming them both as they composed themselves from their mutual high. Klaus was gentle and slow, drawing out each stroke as much as possible without torturing them both. Caroline's quiver and shy 'more' or 'faster' demands motivating Klaus to give her all of him. He relished in her soft moans and and racing heart as he buried himself inside of her.

Caroline's palms and fingers scratching his scarred back and loving them with her every touch. She was glad he didn't flinch away when she touched him like that anymore.

Out of all the times they've had sex, why did the last have to be their best?

To keep himself from thinking about her dying, Klaus decided to sketch but only images of the sleeping beauty made it onto his paper. Caroline was the only thing on his mind. There was no distracting himself from her.

\- _Is she going to haunt me for eternity?_

Maybe so.

As if right on cue, the blonde's eyes slowly awakened blinking the sleep away. She flashed him a lazy smile snuggling the sheet more against her chest.

"You watching me sleep?" Caroline softly asked.

He simply grinned.

Placing his sketch pad on the nightstand, Klaus breathes heavily and interlocked his fingers. "I kept the stuffed animal, you know."

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows confused on what he was talking about, now slowly sitting up in the bed as he continued.

"During the beginning of our time together in Arkham, you gave me a stuffed kitten to 'scare away my restless nights'." He softly chuckled under his breath. "You remember that, love?"

Still puzzled but she nodded in response. Couldn't believe she actually did that.

"I thought it was the most ridiculous gift anyone could ever give me, still do. A bloody kitten, for Christ sake..." Klaus pressed his lips together in a line and picked at his fingers. "But it was the only thing I took with me when I escaped Arkham. The only thing I made sure to not leave behind because...because it was the only thing I had of you." He honestly confessed with softened eyes. "As much as you annoyed me you also intrigued me to no end, Doctor Quinzel. I never wanted to analyze anyone more in my entire lifetime."

Caroline was at a loss of words and movements listening to Klaus's unexpected confession. How could the smallest gesture she's ever done for him be at the forefront of his memory right now when she barely remembered it herself?

With each word he was ripping at her heartstrings until they were practically nothing at all but mush.

Once again Klaus was keeping her on her toes without even realizing it.

"I never told you that." He said regrettably. Gazing up at her with sadness written on his face.

Even in his most vulnerable state, Caroline's never seen him like this. Completely heartbroken.

She wasn't sure if he wanted her to say something. No words were capable of leaving her mouth anytime soon and she sat still on the soft bed.

Klaus gulped and licked his lips. "I..." Sigh. "After my family...emotions became obsolete. I have never feared losing anyone in over a century. No one has ever gotten close enough for me to even care. Didn't think I was capable of sharing my life with another person. It was better, easier. But I...I cannot let you die Caroline." Klaus said with gritted teeth.

There went her thudding heart again.

Tears began to form and his complexion reddened but kept his focus on her shocked face.

"You cannot die on me Caroline! Not you!"

"Klaus-" He snatched his hand away when she attempted reaching for it and stormed out of his chair.

She observed as he began pacing around the room tugging on his hair like a mad man.

"I'm at my wits end Caroline," He softly chuckled. "Feels like I'm going completely mad because for the past month, probably the bloody year, since I've known you I have been forcing myself to believe something that just isn't true. I have been forcing myself to not care about you. Convincing myself that maybe my life would be better without you in it and you becoming a vampire would be the worse thing to ever happen to me. It'd make my life so much easier to believe that."

He rubbed over his face with his hands. "But I went after you I did, when you left. I tore apart this entire city and killed along the way for you and I'd do it all over again if I needed to. Because watching you walk out those doors was the worse thing I've ever seen and I've seen a lot of shit in my days, love." Still pacing. "But I cant feel this way about you. I'm bloody Klaus Mikaelson, I'm the thing that lesser men fear. The infamous Joker and crime boss. I haunt your nightmares and live without remorse or regret. The heartless and ruthless King of Gotham City. I have an entire city under my thumb and fearing me as much as respecting me. A man, who needs no one." He declared.

Caroline held back her potential sobs shaking her head. "Klaus, why are you telling me all of this-"

"Don't you get it!" He maniacally laughed. "I can never go back to my life before you, I can't even I tried! You think you're exhausted, imagine me! Imagine shutting yourself off from everyone for decades and unexpectedly meet that one person who you cant do that with!" He yelled. "I can't- I don't love you because I have no idea what that even means. Is there only one clear definition or instinct? What am I suppose to feel to know it's love, how do people even know for sure that what they're feeling is that when it could very well be food poisoning?"

She took the opportunity to subtly laugh to herself. Taking advantage of a little lighthearted moment to break the increasing tension.

This certainly wasn't what Caroline was expecting when she woke up. She had acceded her fate when her decision was made, when Klaus practically made the decision for her. Now her he was spilling his guts and heart out to her on a silver platter. He was finally being honest with her like she had been demanding all along. It was beautifully overwhelming.

She gasped when Klaus sped over and grabbed her shoulders tightly. Their eyes staring intensely into each other's as his morphed between gold and blue, creating an enchanting combination of fire and ice.

Klaus noticed her weak heart battering like a machine gun the moment he touched her.

"Are you afraid of me?" He softly asked searching for the answer in her eyes.

"No." Caroline answered without hesitation.

"I'm afraid of you." He honestly admitted.

She laughed. "That's ridiculous. I can't even compare to your strength."

Klaus shook his head. "Your strength is much more ominous. I'm afraid of how you make me feel, how you make me _want_ feel everything. How whenever I'm with you I feel safe and comfortable with my vulnerability when I shouldn't be, or sane when I know we both aren't. It doesn't make sense yet somehow we are the only two who understand each other."

She bit her lip hard to stop it's shaking.

"Everything looks and feels so different now. What I thought I knew isn't so clear." His voice quiet as he looked down at her feet.

"I know you want me to love you but...I don't even know what that means. No idea how it should feel. But I've never felt this, such peace you know, and I am afraid of it." Gulp. "I am afraid it won't last. That the more I feel for you will only push you further away. When I show you _every_ part of me it'll terrify you, and you'll leave."

Klaus couldn't face her in this moment but Caroline could still see the raw emotions he was conveying. She thought the night he revealed his past was him at his most beautiful but, surely she was mistaken.

He wasn't playing her this time. The passion she heard in his every word and seen in his eyes couldn't be faked. His tone laced with pain and hope, it broke Caroline's fragile heart.

When he looked up slowly, she gathered his face in both her hands and he closed his eyes at the comfort. Klaus turned his face to sigh into her soft palm as her thumb swiped away his one single tear.

Never has he known such comfort from another.

"Please don't leave. Everybody leaves." His voice soft but heard speaking against her skin.

If anyone told Caroline a month ago that Klaus Mikaelson would ever utter the word 'please' she would laugh in their face. Let alone when he's begging her not to die.

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She claimed with a sniffle.

Klaus lifted his head and pushed her hands away. "What if you don't like being a vampire? I make it look glamorous but there are struggles, especially as a baby vampire. Eternity is a long time, love. What if five years from now you don't want it anymore?"

She scoffed. "Is that was this is about? How many times do I have to make it clear that I'm in this till the bitter end! I've spent everyday proving my loyalty and love to ensure you that I'm not going anywhere, even when you have me tons of excuses to leave. Five or 100 years from now, I'll still be at your side until you tell me I shouldn't. What more do you want from me before you can believe that yourself!"

He gulped following the tears slipping down her cheeks like a snail race.

What Klaus wasn't expecting was Caroline swiftly slapping him across the face.

Klaus wasn't necessarily fazed by the assault, barely moved but nonetheless in shock.

Under any other circumstance he'd actually be aroused right now.

She stared at him with a fiery glare before yanking him towards her by the neck and kissing him briefly but deeply, enough for them both to appreciate the intensity.

Caroline pulled herself away. "Ugh you're so frustrating! I love you okay, I love you! I love the fuck out of you Klaus Mikaelson and there's nothing you can do about it. I will never leave you, why don't you get that yet!"

Her cries making her stomach clench as she scooted to the edge of the bed so he was between her legs.

"I gave up on a future with you because I thought you didn't want one with me. But I've always been down for you, always, and I will become a vampire so we can finally have our shot. No more Mikael or anyone to keep us apart anymore, it's up to us now. I just need to know if you're down for me too..." Caroline said quietly, running her fingers through the hairs on his neck.

After giving the most heartfelt declaration he could possibly give, Klaus felt almost insulted that she would question him. But who could blame her. Look how long it took for him to finally admit just the smallest details of his inner thoughts.

Saying it's been an emotionally draining day would be an understatement and even with Klaus's head throbbing, everything he said needed to be said. It was killing him inside keeping everything bottled in while having to see the person he felt that way towards everyday. Caroline deserved to know, he wanted her to. This girl was his ride or die, lover and confidant. She never ran or hid, was as crazed and blood thirsty without even trying.

This was a long time waiting, and now needed to be official.

Klaus brought her hand to his rosy lips for a sweet kiss before packing it back in her lap as he held onto it.

"I want to take you somewhere." He claimed.

Caroline arched her brow. "Are you actually going to tell me where this time? Not really in the mood for a mystery trip you know, with me being half dead and all."

He chuckled. "It'll be worth it. Trust me." Klaus stood up from the chair. "Get dressed. There's something I want to show you."

* * *

Deciding to no longer question his intentions, Caroline detangled herself out the sheets to seek out the nearest clothing items as Klaus fled to his room to do the same.

The rain still heavily pouring when the couple made it on the dark road. Klaus drove out of the city and into a more suburban neighborhood.

\- _Does Gotham even have suburbs?_

Caroline had no idea where Klaus was taking her even when she begged for answers when they got into the car. Whatever it was surely wasn't a casual trip since Klaus drove on his own instead of calling out for Stefan.

It was finally just the two of them.

When she wasn't looking out the window mindlessly, Caroline snuck glances at a determined Klaus who didn't even give her the time of day. It was a quiet 20 minute car ride. Instead of enjoying Klaus driving her around for once, she was curious and anxious. She could see the tension in his jaw and his grip on the steering wheel tighten. He would occasionally look over on her side to make sure her eyes were at least still open and she was breathing.

She didn't want to tell him how terrible she still felt after the made love, or the blood she threw up when getting dressed in the bathroom. Before they left she tried to drink a glass of water but couldn't even hold that down. Her body craved human blood, only, and that wasn't an option at the moment. Worrying Klaus would only make her feel worse especially after his heartfelt speech, she just couldn't bare it.

Klaus turned onto an abandoned street with only two street lights spotted onto one house. Caroline was puzzled when he parked in front of the house. It was moderately big, big enough for a family, decently painted with nicely cut grass. Then why did it seem like no one lived here?

He killed the engine and quickly opened his door without giving her another word, leaving the blonde annoyed and more confused.

"Seriously?" Caroline scoffed quirking her head to the side.

It didn't take long for Klaus to already be by her side to open her door. Despite her initial frustration, his charming smirk was enough to change her mood. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully carried her out of her seat and planted her feet onto the cement.

"You're still shivering." Klaus commented, rubbing her arms with his hands in attempt to warm her. All the attention he was giving was addicting.

Apart of her wish she had gotten sick sooner.

Caroline sniffled. "It's just a little cold." She claimed with a harsh cough and crossing her arms.

"Where are we Klaus?" She finally asked looking up towards the house.

His jaw clenched and Adam's apple bobbed up and down detaching his hands from her body.

"This is my childhood home. It's where I grew up." Klaus somberly explained.

Caroline nearly breaking her neck turning towards him again. Her eyes wide and in terror seeing the pain resurfacing into Klaus's system. All the painful and traumatic memories held in those four walls, things that he surely wish he could forget.

"This," He pointed at the front lawn. "is where I placed Henrik's body, or what was left of it, after the wolf attack. Where my mother ran out that front door kicking and screaming, begging for it not to be true. And my father...muttering how he wish it were me instead as he held my mother in his arms." Klaus cleared his throat shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

Crying wouldn't help the situation but, all Caroline wanted to do was ball her eyes out. Even knowing the troubles of Klaus's upbringings, anytime he mentioned it again it would hurt twice as much.

She held the coat close to her chest and took a cautious step towards him. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't." He closed his eyes shaking his head. "Stop saying you're sorry."

Caroline simply nodded.

Klaus sighed nervously and held his hand out. "Come on. I'll show you inside."

The blonde raised a brow. "How are we supposed to get in, and this place is practically abandoned. Gives me the heebie-jeebies."

He chuckled. "Who do you think is the one keeping it so nice?"

"Wait you own this?" Caroline asked astonished. "But why would you want to keep the house that harbors so many triggers for you?"

Klaus shrugged. "It made me the man I am today, literally. Parting ways with it or another family calling it their home just seems wrong."

Good point, she guessed. But Caroline continued to trust him as she took his hand and allowed him to lead her through the front entrance.

Despite the fact that the man she loved experienced years worth of physical and emotional abuse here, it was a beautifully built house. A family home. Warm and content, but she could sense the tension in the air as if the horror still lived in these walls. There were no pictures or furniture, just clean olive green walls surrounding each room.

Klaus squeezed her hand as he gave her a brief tour around. Pointing out the bedroom he shared with Elijah till Finn moved out, the wooden floorboard underneath his bedroom's carpet where he would hide all his sketches and paintings. Caroline noticed how different his tone changed when they reached the kitchen, he seemed happy. The room was completely empty right now with just a built in sink and curtains hanging off the windows. His family shared most of their best moments together in this particular room, full of laughter and joy; mainly because Mikael would work too late to eat dinner with them sometimes.

Caroline was appreciative of Klaus opening more of his life to her. She never expected him to go as far as taking her to his childhood home but he still hadn't explained the purpose.

"As much as I'm enjoying your walk down your memory lane, why did you bring me here?" She inquired.

He gulped licking his lips. "Besides our good moments this is also the room where everything happened, that night." Klaus said quietly slowly pacing the room.

Now it was her turn to gulp.

"This..." Losing her words as she looked around the room.

"Is the kitchen where we had our last meal together. Where my mother killed me and my siblings and turned us into vampires, yes it is." Klaus confirmed with a nod.

Wow, as if being in here wasn't eerie enough. She could possibly be standing in the exact spot where Klaus took his last human breath.

"Too much?" He wondered when observing her look of disgust.

Caroline swallowed staring up at him and slowly shaking her head. "It's...a lot but nothing I can't handle." She claimed.

"Is it too much for you, being back here?"

He briefly smiled gliding his finger over the sink. "The first time I came back here after I took over Gotham...I couldn't even walk through the front door. Wasn't able to until my tenth visit I was able to finally be at peace with my current life and what had happened to me. I consider my transformation an act of resurrection, redemption even."

Klaus further explained. "I hated who I was as a human, Caroline; so fragile, insecure and powerless. Couldn't protect anyone, let alone myself and just...useless. You probably wouldn't have liked me so much then." He half joked.

"Beg to differ." She claimed with a smile that he shortly reciprocated.

"I brought you here because, my life completely changed that night. Never did I expect to it to turn out the way it did but I have no regrets. After years of hating my parents for what they did, it was honestly the best thing to ever happen to me. I became a better version of myself, someone I was proud of...and it also brought me to you."

Their eyes finally met again like an emotional rush. Caroline nearly choking on air when her jaw dropped and chest tightened. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to handle another confession from him tonight.

She never looked away as he began walking towards her.

"I thought about killing you, a lot." He laughed, mainly to himself as Caroline appeared not too fond of his humor.

"From our first session together, I'll admit that my only purpose was to use you for my escape. And though it worked out in my favor, I felt sort of guilty which was why I left you that drawing." Klaus explained now standing directly in front of the heavily breathing blonde. "I didn't care about you yet but I could tell you already cared about me and what can I say, you intrigued me from the start Doctor Quinzel."

Caroline pressed her lips together when they began to shake. Vividly did she remember that day, storming into her office heartbroken and full of rage until she spotted the piece of paper on her desk. The most heartfelt gift anyone had ever given her, especially a psychotic serial killer.

She didn't even have the voice to tell him she kept the drawing inside her notebook for that whole year after he fled Arkham. She was heartbroken but already so in love to hold it against him. The drawing was a parting gift to keep him close as if he never left.

Grabbing both her hands in his and pulling her closer, Klaus closed his eyes and heavily sighed before reopening them.

Caroline's frail appearance reminding him he didn't have much time left.

"I've felt, different since you entered my life. Not for better or worse just different." He clarified. "A lot of changes have come over me for the past month since you've been here. I've learned how to be apart of a couple. Reminded what it's like to care for someone who genuinely cares for me, I haven't had that in a long time. My trust issues are always going to be there, killing will still be for sport and I'll nurse my demons until they decide to leave me alone. You know all of that and still stay..."

"You know everything, and still stayed." He gulped. "You'll never understand the fear of loneliness and I hope you never do, but now you see where my hesitation comes from."

She casually nodded. "Of course I stayed."

Klaus continued. "Neither of us were given a choice in becoming vampires, the man who took your life took mine and we are both damaged goods."

Caroline almost forgot the irony of the situation.

"What's more fitting than you turning in the same room I did?" Klaus shrugged.

Her entire face brightened and color mildly returned to her cheeks. He wanted this for her, he wanted this for them.

\- _Leave it to Klaus to make vampire transition romantic._

"Yo-you mean..." Caroline stuttered her words.

Klaus nodded pulling something out of his front pocket.

It was a small royal blue velvet ring box.

\- _NO HE IS NOT PROPOSING?!_

If Caroline's heart beat wasn't already slowing down it would stop in this moment. Not that she hasn't imagined marrying Klaus a million times in her head, they were just fantasies. He never even even mentioned wanting to ever get married then he just springs this on her. She needed him to start talking fast.

"Oh my god. Klaus what are you-"

His eyes widened and held her shaky hand when realization dawned on him. "Relax, love it's nothing like that."

When he opened the box, a two caret sapphire ring was inside resting on the little pillow. Gorgeous was an understatement as it glistened around the whole house.

"It's a daylight ring. I had it made it for you shortly after you stabbed me in the chest." He teased.

Caroline shyly smiled. "Well, you did kinda deserve it."

Klaus smirked. "I was ready to give you this ring the moment I found you. For you to make this decision on your own because it's what you want. I may be a lot of things love but I'd never force you into anything, especially after knowing how it feels to not have say in your own future."

 _\- I know_.

Just based off his reputation no one would suspect Klaus Mikaelson condoned consent. When their sexual relationship first began he was always careful in asking her if she was okay with what they were doing. The many different layers of Klaus was why Caroline loved him so much.

She blinked her tears away. "I know." Wiping her face delicately as she slightly stumbled her feet.

Klaus caught her around the waist before she fell and her eyes barely open. He shook her awake till she was looking at him again.

"Listen, love you don't have much time to make this decision you're pushing it as is but-"

His words cut off by her mouth crashing against his. Caroline's arms around his neck and body pressing into his as she sensually snuck her tongue into his pleading mouth. Klaus, initially caught off guard, sighed while kissing her back with just as much desire.

The decision was already made the moment he confessed he didn't want her to die. It was made when he bared his soul to her with his every word. When he brought her to his childhood home to make her transition meaningful and heartfelt.

All Caroline wanted from Klaus was a chance that they could have more for each other than just fun murderous adventures and hot sex. Not that those were off the table, but intimacy and depth were just as important and it seemed Klaus understood that now too if he wanted to be with her. Even though it seemed like forever to get to this point, they finally made it.

With a last deep kiss Caroline pulled away leaning her forehead against his with a wide smile on her face.

"Put that damn ring on my finger." She cheekily demanded nibbling on her bottom lip.

Klaus charmingly smirked hurrying the ring out the box and grabbed her left hand, planting a sweet kiss on her knuckles before catching her eyes in a mesmerizing trance.

Caroline felt she hypnotized as their gazed locked and he was her focal point.

"Would you die for me?" Klaus suddenly asked.

\- _Is he really asking that as if he doesn't already know?_

She let out a shallow breath. "Yes."

"Would you live, for me?" He asked carefully.

"Yes."

Klaus squinted suspiciously. "Do not say this thoughtlessly. Do you want this, forever with me?

"Ye-"

"Careful." He said sternly placing his finger against her lips. "You need to know what that forever entails. Being with you doesn't mean I will change everything about myself to fit into your perfect box so you can justify your feelings for me. I will kill, I will hurt and break anyhow and to anyone I see fit without owing you an explanation. We will not be perfect, or a fairytale. We will smile, we will fight, laugh, yell, shag and say things that we can't take back."

His finger was still silencing her lips as he continued.

"I will not entertain the unrealistic notion that me and you will literally be together forever, because I know myself and I know you. You're too stubborn for your own good. Tonight taught us that there will be times we push each other too far and one of us will walk out. It will happen eventually, but no matter what you will always be mine. You will always come back to me. So, I ask again, do you want _this_?"

Caroline's heart aching at the thought of one of them walking out on each other again. Nothing he said sounded unrealistic for their relationship, as much as she wish it were otherwise but it's who they were. She appreciated Klaus's honesty as much as she was shocked by it.

Reassurance. It's what Klaus needed from everyone in his life, that they wouldn't leave after seeing all of him. If he was going to commit to a future with Caroline he needed her word that through better or worse she would still be his, no matter what. Though he claimed to not be proposing, this surely felt like wedding vows.

He slowly dragged his finger down her lips, smirking when his minx caught the top of his finger in her mouth.

She sucked on it lazily but briefly before releasing it with a dramatic pop.

"I do." Caroline breathlessly answered.

Klaus smiled, a genuine one, before catching her lips in a quick but passionate lip-lock. They radiated happiness into one another through this kiss, solidifying the exciting future ahead.

They parted only Klaus could slide the beautiful stone onto Caroline's slender finger. Her tears completely had a mind of their own as they spilled down her face. From Klaus's words to his actions, she was incredibly overwhelmed.

This was no ordinary love. Ordinary love didn't bring out this kind of happiness and joy, no fear for what's to come because she wasn't alone.

"It's so beautiful." Caroline sobbed staring down at the ring glistening on her finger.

"Glad you like it."

She scoffed. "Uh, you mean love!" Her squeals annoyingly ringing in his ears.

Klaus rolled his eyes then grinned. "And now for the finale."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows when Klaus walked towards the front door.

"Wait, where are you going?" She inquired worriedly.

"Stay here. It's a surprise."

Right when Caroline attempted to question him further Klaus kissed her lips determinedly. Before she could even reciprocate he was already out the door.

The impatient blonde sighed, twirling around the room in complete bliss at the turn of events. She forgot that just hours ago Mikael tortured her in a cage. Now he was dead while she was finally getting everything she's ever wanted, and Klaus could finally start his new life knowing his past no longer held him back.

So concerted on playing with the gorgeous ring on her finger Caroline didn't hear Klaus return from the car, and he wasn't alone.

The quick whiff of blood crawled into Caroline's nostrils and she knew it was human. Fresh human blood, with open wounds around their body. Caroline licked her chops and closed he eyes in ecstasy. The aroma hitting like a home cooked meal.

All Caroline could think about was how delicious the blood must taste if it just smelled this amazing.

- _Oh god, I'm really craving...blood?_

Everything suddenly became so surreal all at once.

She snapped out of her haze, squinting to get a better view of the person Klaus was pushing into in front of him. One of the streetlights made it difficult for her to see. The person had tape strapped over their mouth and hands tied behind their back.

Caroline gulped when the person finally made it into the house. "Detective Gordon?"

Literally this was the last person she expected to see here. Was this what Klaus meant when he said he 'handled' the Gordon situation?

"What's going on? Klaus why is she here?" Caroline wondered staring bitterly at the distressed brunette.

She was screaming but the tape muffled any sound. Her hair a tangled mess and face incredibly red and...scared?

Caroline gasped when Klaus harshly pushed the detective against the wall, certainly using his superhuman strength.

He laughed at her groans of pain. "It's rather poetic, isn't it? How everything is coming in full circle.

Klaus was pinning Elena to the wall before Caroline could say anything. His hips locked her in as he held one arm against her throat, making her choke. He quickly ripped the tape off her mouth then covering it with his hand so she couldn't make any noises.

"Surely this wasn't how you imagined this ending huh, detective?" Klaus taunted staring deeply into her scared eyes with a mischievous grin.

"How does it feel, to be on the other side of the mess you created?"

Elena coughed excessively when Klaus removed his hand so she could speak.

"Can't believe I even thought of trusting you." She spit her blood to the floor.

"Mistake number..." Pretending to think about it then shrugged. "I'm not even sure anymore. You've made so many." Klaus chuckled.

She shifted her eyes over to a itching Caroline. "You've looked better."

"Wouldn't be talking if I were you." Caroline spat back.

Klaus shook his head. "Now ladies, lets have none of that."

"You're a monster-"

He slammed his hand on the wall, just missing her face. The color drained from her face when he exposed his vampire features, the gold piercing her fearful glance and the veins under his eyes define his fangs.

"Oh no detective, you don't get to call me a monster." Klaus traced his finger down her jaw and over the lump in her throat, smiling when he felt her gulp. "You're afraid of me, good. That facade of a brave face had to break sooner or later."

"Mikael came back to Gotham because you couldn't mind your damn business. You brought him here to kill me me but instead he came after the only person in this world I give a damn about."

Caroline watched from afar not sure what she was supposed to do besides wait.

Klaus stepped closer. "What happened to Caroline is on you. Her death is on your hands!" He screamed hitting the wall again with more force.

"And I've been patient enough. That badge makes you no better than me or her. You're an idiot for thinking I'd ever sincerely negotiate my own freedom. No matter the outcome, each scenario ended with you no longer breathing." He claimed.

He aggressively grabbed her face in one hand, squeezing tight.

"Try as you might, this city will never be what you want it to be. It will always belong to the bad guys, it will always belong to _me_." Klaus hissed letting her go by throwing her face to the side

Elena turned her head coughing excessively . "So you're just going to kill me, is that it?"

He lofted his eyebrows amusingly. "Oh, I'm not. But she is."

Caroline shivered when he pointed his head towards her and tilted it.

"Come here sweetheart." He encouraged with a greeting hand. She cautiously alllwws him to lead her to a frightened Elena.

She balled her fist, stabbing her nails into her palms to control her the unusual urge to feed on the human in front of her. The intoxicating aroma invaded her senses. Didn't take long for Klaus to notice her struggle.

"Don't fight it Caroline. The cravings are there for a reason especially in the beginning. This is who you are now, what you need. I assure you you'll feel more alive than ever after you indulge in the essence of another's blood." He encouraged.

"What if I'm bad at it, being a vampire?" Caroline gulped.

Klaus sighed. "I told you how long I struggled after my transition, look at me now."

She slowly nodded but still not convinced.

"Hey..." Klaus spun her around so she was facing him and grabbing into her shoulders to calm her nerves.

Only his touch had the power to affect her mood so drastically.

A few breathes in and out. In and out.

\- _Get it together Caroline. This is everything you wanted._

"Look at me." They focused on each other. "Even people who plan on becoming a vampire aren't great at first, you're new and your skills will come in time. I know this is scary, I get it. But this isn't the time for cold feet. You can do this, believe me when I say I know you can do this."

Klaus's words more comforting than he may have intended but it was the courage Caroline needed. He was rooting for her, he beloved in her and that was all that mattered.

With a final nod, Caroline slowly turned her body to Elena who was frozen in fear.

Caroline quirked her head to the side with a sinister smile sketched across her face.

"Bet this wasn't how you planned your day, huh?" She giggled.

The brunette shook her head. "You're an intelligent and strong woman Caroline yet, you allowed yourself to be manipulated by this man. This selfish and sadistic man who will only throw you away when he's bored."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I might not know you well but I know your ideal eternity can't be with a guy who cares about no one but himself. You can make things right. It's never too late." Elena pleased.

Caroline blinked rapidly with a blank expression then sighed. "You're right, you don't know me because if you did then you would know how useless your little speech is. Hope you didn't take too long thinking about it."

Elena states at the blonde confusingly as the distance between them shortened.

"Oh detective Gordon," Caroline slid a finger down Elena's pulse point. "You're not the first, and probably won't be the last person to try and keep me and Klaus apart. I'll admit it's a cute attempt but it's kinda ticking me off at this point so, let's skip the chit chat shall we."

The detective shivered when Caroline brushed her noise against her throat, feeling the blood flow.

"Mmm, it's so weird to say how much I'm craving blood right now..." Caroline hummed taking in the smell. "Let's just say, this is your parting gift to me.

Elena's screams of terror blocked out any possible response when Caroline latched her newly sharpened fangs into the other woman's throat.

\- _Wow...Klaus said this would make her feel better but that was an understatement._

The minute the blood touched her tongue Caroline was done for. Her body pleasurably tingled the more she drank and honestly, she didn't want to stop. She clasped her eyes, moaning against Elena's skin and pinned her more into the wall with her hips as she continued to drink.

It was euphoric.

She couldn't get enough of it Caroline never thought the taste of blood would awaken every sense in her body all at once. She felt the color return to her face and her stomach no longer in knots with the more she consumed. Her strength quickly retuning but twice as much as before.

Elena tried to push her away but it was of no use.

Klaus simply watched Caroline drink in awe. His mouth slightly parted and pants tightening; seeing Caroline feed on another woman was surely the most arousing thing he's ever seen.

How could she even question if she'd be a good vampire when she was already acing the transition better than he did?

For lack of better words, Klaus was proud. Proud of his sexy and courages girl who he can't picture not being in his life anymore. Who's vowed to love and share an eternity with him. He would never be alone again.

Elena's hand dropping to her side hinted that she was at her end, but Caroline was still feeding.

Klaus cautiously touched her shoulder to get her attention which she shrugged away and continued what she was doing.

The vampire huffed with a grin.

Instantly he threw her back onto the opposite wall, letting Elena's corpse fall lifelessly to the floor as Caroline's back hit.

Caroline vamp sped off the wall and snarled at the man in front of her, giving Klaus a full view of her new face.

The baby blues he knew so well now a fiery shade of red, the pulsing black veins underneath snaked down to her cheeks, hair a brighter gold. Sharp animalistic fangs teasing her lips with the two front ones coated in blood.

"You're so beautiful." He breathlessly confessed.

He was frozen as he took in her new livelier appearance.

She was a goddess.

Klaus could genuinely say in his entire life, human and vampire, he's never seen anyone more goddamn gorgeous. Caroline was sexy, vibrant and alive. She felt it as much as he did.

Vampirism was her true calling and she never even knew it existed.

So badly did Klaus want to skip any further conversation, rip her clothes off and ravage her mercilessly in every room in his childhood home. By the way Caroline was looking at him didn't seem like she'd be opposed.

"You seem to have been enjoying that too much." He teased. "You good, love?" Approaching her slowly.

Caroline licked the leftover blood off her lips and fingers, still never turning away from Klaus's gaze. Each finger dipping into her mouth individually and her tongue wrapping around them till they were clean. She let out a soft giggle at his intake of breath, knowing exactly what she was doing. Being a vampire made her feel 100 times more sexy and Klaus's lustful cues only pumping her ego more.

"I feel amazing. No, I feel extraordinary." Caroline corrected.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip and meeting him halfway and wrapping her arms around his neck a she caught her around the waist.

"God I feel incredible. So powerful, like I can do anything."

"And you can. You're a vampire now, you can do whatever you want." Klaus said pulling her hair behind her ear and culling her face in his hand.

"Wow, I'm really a vampire." She breathed.

Definitely not the path she chose for herself in high school, or even thought was a possibility. None of this she imagined for herself, and she was so glad to be wrong about her future.

"Yes, you are and not to mention the most stunning." Klaus complimented sneaking his hand underneath her shirt to rest upon her ribs.

Caroline hummed, closing her eyes briefly in contentment as he caressed her temple with his thumb. She opened them to stare up at her handsome devil knowing she'll be waking up to this face every morning, forever.

"As long as whatever I do is with you, count me in." She smiled leaning in for a kiss but Klaus stopped her grabbing her chin delicately in his hand.

"Mmm, already such a minx so I know being a vampire will only make you worse." He chuckled. "What am I going to do with you Doctor Quinzel?" Klaus teasingly asked, wiping the blood across her bottom lip.

Caroline closed her eyes pleasurably at the sensual action, already wanting another taste.

He lifted her chin up so she could open her eyes and look into his. His gold and her red fitting for the perfect combination.

"I heard vampire's have a heightened sex drive as well." She hinted.

Klaus's smirked as his fingers danced along her skin. "You ready to be mine?"

Caroline frantically nodded. "Always. I'm yours. Forever." She declared trying for another kiss which Klaus greedily accepted this time.

Their lips movements frantic as they tried keeping up with each other's eagerness. Hands ventured anywhere they could grab. Klaus vamp sped them against the sink in the kitchen, propping Caroline up as he stood between her legs still attacking her lips. He moaned when one of Caroline's hand tugged on his hair while the other fell under his Henley, scratching his lower back pleasurably. Klaus's fingers buried in her unruly hair as he stroked the inside of her mouth with his tongue, eliciting a deep moan from the blonde.

He gasped when Caroline breathlessly pushed him off and vamp sped them against a wall which Klaus hit with a loud thud. Neither paid any mind to the newly formed sent in the paint job.

\- _She's already breaking walls? This girl will truly be my undoing._

With their positions now switched, Caroline didn't waste time wildly going for his lips again. Teeth and tongues clashing. They were a complete tangled moaning mess as Caroline opened her mouth to him so he could share the taste of Detective Gordon's blood on her tongue.

Usually Klaus was opposed to being in a submissive position but, seeing Caroline so quickly embrace her new strength and taking control was too arousing for him to object. She dragged her left hand along his scruffy cheek and other one underneath his Henley to sooth the scars on his chest.

This kiss was harsher, messier but fueled by so much passion both might actually combust.

Out of the many scenarios she's played in her head of spending the rest of her human life with the same person forever, none compared to the reality of knowing she would spend the rest of her immortal one with the love of her life.

She meant what she said. She will always be his forever as he will be hers.

- _I am his and he is mine._

Who would've thought this all began in the four walls of Arkham Asylum. That two lost souls would unknowingly find each other under the most unconventional circumstances. That a man who thought he wasn't capable of caring about anyone found partnership and intimacy with a sad hopeless romantic.

No one would look at the story of Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Quinzel and say it's healthy, conventional or accepting...but isn't that what makes it so fun?

* * *

 ***cries***

 **THE END! I do have an epilogue planned for you all to look forward to and will start writing it as soon as possible!**

 **Don't you just love a happy ending? I have been looking forward to writing my version of the J/H chemical wedding since I started this story! Hope you guys loved it as much as I loved wring it.**

 **Of course after each of my multi chapters stories I get super emotional after the last chapter, mainly because I can't believe I actually manged to complete now 3 full stories without giving up on them and there were definitely moments when I wanted to give up on this story.**

 **Anyone who knows me knows how important this story is to me and how nervous I was when I decided to actually write it; didn't think it would be perceived well by the fandom etc. I remember when I posted chapter 1 and the instant positive reviews made me realize that maybe this wouldn't be a mistake and it surely wasn't! As time consuming as writing each chapter was and trying to post updates as quickly as possible while juggling my irl schedule, I have absolutely no regrets and each chapter was so much fun to write. This version of Klaroline was very unique and took a lot more thought than some may think but ugh it was a blast to write this twisted love story fusion of two of my favorite ships.**

 **Thank you, to all of you patient souls who waited for my unpredictable updates and didn't demand too much haha you all are apart of the reason why I continue to write Klaroline stories and am so appreciative of all your feedback and love.**

 **I may or may not already be outlining my next story, guess you'll have to keep your eyes out for that one...**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED, and thank you so much again and glad you all rooted for me and this story. Don't forget there will be an epilogue. Love y'all, see ya in the next story (;**


End file.
